Fairy tail's Dragon Rider and Beast Nephlem
by Artzilla406
Summary: After 7 years of fairy tails strongest disappearance fairy tail has gotten low, but they stayed strong, now fairy tail is back in action as everyone climb back to the top and fight for there guild mates and future
1. Chapter 1

The year is 791 in magnolia, 7 years has passed since the sudden disappearance of Fairy tails strongests and tenro island and not to mention koan kasai seinruyami has sacrifice himself to bring vilgax with him to a new dimension known as the hellish pit of the savage realm so he can save his brother, friends, famliy and his love ones even earhtland as well. On the port there is a young kid standing, watching the sea for there return, this boy has long purple hair, has slight muscle that sports a fairy tail emblem on his left shoulder, his clothing is resemblance to natsumi's outfit, a long, dark, sleeveless open jacket with lighter-colored edges, revealing part of his muscular chest and held closed around his waist by a light sash, tied by a knot on his left hip. His legs are covered by loose, light-colored pants reaching down below his knees, paired with low, dark laced boots. Around his neck is a light scarf adorned by a wavy motif, this is romeo conbolt.

?: your expecting them to come huh?

Romeo turn to see scorpion who have an exoskeleton like armor mixed to his suit as scoprion like symbol belt and katana as a sash belt around him.

Romeo: yes I am scorpion.

?: how long are you two going to stand there?

?: our job is done, let's head back to the guild.

Scorpion: ah, alzack and bisca your back.

Scorpion turn to see two of the older alzack and bisca, alzack looks the same but he now has shorter, spikier hair; as for accessories, it's worth noting the addition of a pair of earrings composed of small tassels hanging from both of his ears and has a new brown poncho. Bisca did change much but is wearing a western style clothing and have a curvier body and her hair is now breaded.

Alzack: come on guys, romeos dad is going to worry, if he dont get to him soon.

Scorpion: alright.

Bisca: you still thinking of Koan?

Scorpion: is hard to beleive he sacrifice himself to save this world, but I know that he'll be back, he always do.

Alzack: i know, his kids along his girlfriend but most tsume felt heart broken , tsume stay in her room sometime a lot.

Scorpion: yes, and it's kind of scary that I can still here her whales.

At austin's and koan's house

Snarl is on the couch depress drinking his drink seeing a picture of him and Koan.

Snarl: you big idiot, *hic* you have to do your insane thing with out me. *hic* I could of helped.

?: drinking your problem away again?

He turn to sally with a clipboard in hand and the other on her hip.

?: snarly how long you gonna mope here.

He turn to his girlfriend devilca.

Snarl: ah I don't need yo-(fell to the floor) I'm okay. *hic*

Then came is evile with a leather jacket as he pick him up.

Evile: Bro you need to pull yourself together, koan will be back, you know he can do they impossible

Snarl: is been 20 years!

Sally: 7,

Snarl: whatever. *hic*

Evils: come on lets take you to the guild.

Then sally turn to see niji who hair a ponytail, wearing a kuniochi outfit color black , orange like and scarf like Austin.

Sally: hey niji.

Niji: hey sis.

Sally: how's tsume?

They hear a screaming cry from the room upstares.

Niji: shes… the usual, what about fairy tail?

Sally: well, they are hanging on, I have been doing the paperwork for the 4th master to help him out, and we still have money left over from our last job.

Evile: Koan. Jr and lunialle along alex and summer doing great as s-class along the twins do missed their dad.

Bendy: (came by) no kidding, anyway wanna go to the guild.

Wiston: (can by) i can use a break.

Saeko: yeah but someone has to bring tsume, she been her room for all day

Bendy: i know, i cant sleep or think of her sobbing loud to the sky out of her lungs.

Sally: (sigh) I'll do it, I technically hold this place together, I'll meet you guys at the guild.

Alice: I'll help out, you needed the extra hands.

Everyone nodded as they went to tsume's room as alice knock the door.

Alice: tsume? You in there sugar?

They hear a scream making Alice flinch.

Alice: she's there.

Sally: be ready to grab her.

Alice: it'll be like grabbing a honey badger with rabies

Sally: yeah a huge one, 1. 2. 3.!

They bust the door open and quickly grab her and pull her out, tsume wearing her pj, hair messy even growth long beneath her feet, her eyes are hollow and emotion, dark circle around her eyes.

Tsume: LET ME GO! ET ME GO!

Sally: sorry tsume, but your coming to the guild.

Alice: come down! We know you miss him but he doesn't want you like this, do it for him.

Tsume: (growl) fine, let me get dress.

Saly: first clean yourself, you cant go the guild looking like that.

But tsume ignore her and shut the door.

Alice: my gosh, i never seen her this cold before.

Sally: you should of see muggy and cuppy, they are cold as iced coffee.

Alice: yeah but remember when they try to make tsume smile.

Sally: (shiver) thank god i calm her down throw a sleep spell.

Tsume came out with her hair cut up to show beneath her back as is wavy bottom and wild a bit, she wearing a black dress along koan's straightjacket underneath and her hoodie like to cover her face and cat low heel silver and black yellow straos boots.

Tsume: let guess this over with.

Sally: okay.

At the guild is now a makeshift guild in the quiet forest. As the group came in is sally and they other as they spotted Koan. Jr who wearing a white banada on his head, black jumpsuit like but a baggy pants along a Jed hoodie jacket while and lunialle is wearing a red and black stripe longnsleeves shirt toward her elbow and blue jeans along sneakers , and a cat collar belt , alex is wearing a lab coat like along his orange scarf and his brown shirt and ripped up like black pants along shoes color black, orange and silver. and summer is wearing a white blouse shirt along blue skirt and her scarf around her waist and have crystal earrings and wearing short heel sandals.

Alex: hello sally.

Sally: hey alex, everyone.

Koan. Jr: (turn Tsume) hey mom, are you okay?

Lunialle: we was so worried about you.

Tsume: (hugs them) hello kiddys

Summer: (turn Sally) seem you talk her way out of it.

Sally: yeah, Alice helped out.

?: (slam a mug on the desk) why hasn't romeo made it back to the guild yet? I'm gonna be seriously pissed about this if bisca and alzack ditch the poor kid just so they can making out!

As show Macao appears much older than he actually is; he now sports much sharper facial features, among which include excess wrinkles, a receding hairline, and an extremely prominent mustache

He still dons a long, light-colored jacket with darker edges, sporting a large and high collar and dark cuffs reaching down to his wrists, which is now paired by a light vest under it, held closed by three round buttons, worn over a simple dark shirt. Macao's pants are dark and plain, however, his shoes remain intricately designed, with this pair in particular being designed with clashing light and dark designs. With him is wakaba but he is now changed meagerly, he loses his signature pompadour to what appears to be a receding hairline, gaining a straighter-looking hair style; this being slicked upwards in a spiked shape. He also gains wrinkles on his face, and has grown a thick, pointed beard on his chin, he is now wearing a simpler, less flamboyant outfit, consisting of a light-colored jacket with dark fur trimmings on its edges and dark cuffs. He wears this jacket over a simple shirt, with another black undershirt visible from its open collar. He has light pants matching his jacket, with large hemlines and a thin line going down each leg's side, combined with simple dark shoes.

Wakaba: take it easy will ya? I mean it's like a little boy now anymore, he's a young man now.

receding hairline, gaining a straighter-looking hair style; this being slicked upwards in a spiked shape. He also gains wrinkles on his face, and has grown a thick, pointed beard on his chin. He wear a less flamboyant outfit, consisting of a light-colored jacket with dark fur trimmings on its edges and dark cuffs. He wears this jacket over a simple shirt, with another black undershirt visible from its open collar. He has light pants matching his jacket, with large hemlines and a thin line going down each leg's side, combined with simple dark shoes.

Sally: (jump up and land at the table) that's enough both of you, he'll be fine.

Toxin: (came by) beside i heard scorpion is with them so he keeping an eye on your boy.

Marco: he better.

Sally: and whats that tone I'm hearing?

Marco: n-nothing mam

Sally: good, altough is a good thing we help and keep up fairy tail's spirit.

Evile: and let not forget pheonix claw with theie new guild master who's is and actual humanoid pheonix

Sally: indeed

Koan. Jr turn droy who fat and wear a light yellow shirt and pants along jet who have a ponytail along a purple shirt and black pants.

Koan. Jr: well some do change. (turn snarl) damn it uncle snarl you smell like booze factory again.

Snarl: ah I'm no fighting no union! (falls to the floor) *hic*

Droy: there's your answer.

Alex: how many did he drink this time?

Winston: 60.

Niji: droy you should ease up on the food.

Then coming from behind niji is laki, she now has long light purple hair tighted with a red ribbon, has a bigger breast size and curved body, wearing a red mantle, held closed on the front by a ring, over a strapless, dark dress, with a revealing neckline and a series of light-colored squares adorning its lower part, which has a light belt circling it around Laki's waist, with three bullet-like objects attached to it on the left side, and dark boots.

Laki: she's right, I think all that food is starting to catch up with you.

Droy: if I don't know any better i'd think you two are calling me fat.

?: that is the point fatso.

Droy turn to see cappuccino and muggy, but they are wearing slightly different outfits, cappuccino is wearing the same gray cloak but wearing a black shirt with red callor and shirts and muggy stil has the blue scarf and long skirt but wears a black sweeter.

Seako: hey muggy and cappuccino, how's your job?

Muggy: no biggie, (turn droy) for real have you seen yourself lately.

Jet: yeah, and look at reedus use to be your size, look how slim he is now.

Toxin: magic man, thanks markov for that.

Droy: i dont know what you two talking about I'm still physical fitness.

Koan. Jr: (turn kinana) hey mom need a hand?

Kinana: oh thank you sweety.

Koan. Jr: (help the dishes) still miss dad?

Kinana: yes.

Koan. Jr: if only he was here, he can look how proud he is of me and sis doing well at job and helping even fairy tail.

Then kinana hugged her son.

Kinana: thank you junior.

Bendy: well at least sally is filling the guild master shoes, (drinking a mug of ink) because I can't trust marco being master.

Marco: hey! What's wrong with me as guild master?!

Bendy: sally is organized and strong, magic or not she fits the position of master like a glove.

Sally: thank you bendy, but this still doesn't change the fact that the guild is running down even if we pitch in. (wright down her clipboard)

Devilca: at least pheonix is helping and sharing since this guild connect to ours.

Alex: not mention we have to do with pain of they ass twilight orgs,(sniff and hack) ugh, speaking of the devil.

Sally: (sigh) I'll take care of it.

Koan. Jr: let us aunt Sal, i have some busniess of what i heard

Sally: have fun then. (smile)

?: how pathetic.

Coming in the doors is a young man of average height with poofy dark hair. He has a prominent nose pointing downwards, with each of his nostrils going upwards in a curved motif, and pointed, mildly rectangular ears. He seems to be quite muscular, with his forearms being large, and the right one bearing a dark tattoo of his guild's symbol. He wears a light shirt with short, mildly puffy sleeves, which has some dark padding over the shoulders areas, seemingly held up by a pair of bands passing below each of his shoulders, and outlined by lighter edges extending to the shirt's thin, rectangular and elongated collar, which has a dark part to it. Around his waist is a light haramaki-like cloth covered in elongated dark spots, from which a buckled belt is seen emerging, passing over his right shoulder and seemingly holding up the large kanabō whose handle appears from behind his right shoulder. He also wears dark pants reaching down below his knees, paired with light buckled shoes, and has a light band circling his head, parting his curly hair, which sports a pair of short, round horns reminiscent of an oni's.

?: no matter what time I come here , the place is always quiet, I guess no one want o bring business to your crumy guild.

? 2: fairy tail loss all their mojos.

lunialle: boy these guys like roaches.

koan. jr: so what's up docs?

the twilight orge turn to koan's kids and Austin's kids as they freak out with a scream shivering in fear.

?: (try to keep his cool) s-s-show a little respected whenever you talk to your superiors little kids, twilight oger is the baddest guild in magnolia, you hould bow down and kiss our boots.

Sally: really? Coming from a bunch of idiots who forgets every time they visit us. Whats your name again? Thabut?

Koan. jr: I think is toenail.

Alex: no is thugface.

?: THIBAULT!

Koan. jr: yeah.

Thibault: a-a-and your the savage nelpahem's kids, the Mad Hunter and Beast mistress! (turn alex and summer) the dragon surgeon! and The lady Knight Dragon! I heard you went on a job!

Lunialle: eh we got it quick and twilight orge, please sound like Shrek reading a book of vampire.

Thibault: what yo-

He heard a gun click as see koan. jr eating pizza and point his pistol gun at Thibault's face as he shaking.

: now look, we try to keep fairy tail's spirit and working on hard as possible, we don't want dick wads like you around try to make a mockery too far and pushing each of our buttons alright?

Thibault: w-we get it man and we'll take our leave an-

Koan. jr: (hit his gun at his forehead) not! out of the woods yet! You know I heard a little birdy one of your gang and you flirting with my sister even my bro's sis too.

Alex: (dark look) what?

Lunialle: they was staring at my breasts.

Summer: not to mention, try to look at my panties.

Sally: I think I've heard enough, fairy tail, lets show them our signature brawl. (smile)

Alex: leave some for me, as a doctor I wanna see what make them tick.

Twilight orge members: MOMMY!

Then sally, Winston, toxin, alex, summer, koan. r and lunialle , devilca ,tsume , evile ,Winston and kinana and laki give them a major beating and toss them out side.

Sally: and don't come back.

Toxin: also now those pests out of the way, I think there coming.

Laki: who?!

toxin: Austin and they others, how I know you see us symbiote about connect and tell if die or not, venom and carnage is alive cuz their speaking to me in telepathic link means they others are okay ,they still on they island safe and sound.

meanwhile somewhere far at the town

at the town someone is driving a red and dark Grey Kawasaki Ninja H2R Motorcycle with Yellow lines around the engine and read the Crimson Claw marks near the front of the base, the side ways in front have demonic horns, and a red visor in front , this person is non other then koan ! except he wear a different clothes, he still has his fur frame cape but the end in a curl like tail, but he is wearing an orange straitjacket but it has red and gray on the chest and a gray on the left and red on the right, he has white cargo pants with jack-o-lantern faces on the pockets and has crimson and black boots, he hair is little long and wearing a black and yellow line shoulder piece with red spikes as he grinning driving to fairy tail's location.

Koan: WOOHOO! YEAH!

 **At fairy tail**

Sally: for real?

Toxin: yeah.

Before he can continue they felt a rumble.

Tsume: now what?

Koan. jr: (sniff) blue pagasus.

Menawhile outside a ship is flying to the fairy tail guild

as sally and everyonecame out.

Sally:(facepalm and sigh) why them?

Tsume: well we better see what they want.

Alex: and the pig boy better keep his piggles out of my mom and sis.

?: sniff sniff, sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff, what is that foul stench? My my, this insignificant perfume is not a plesent one.

Koan. Jr: (turn alex) now can me kill him?

Alex: no not yet.

as land at the ground is non other then ichiya who have long hair and wear a nice suit however he land on his head to make a bump.

Sally: idiot.

?: I apologize for making you wait.

The person who crash into the ground is non other then the smelling perv himself, ichiya, he is now wearins just a white suit and pants and has long hair.

Ichiya: but sir ichiya, is at your service.

Marco: you okay?

Coming down to the bubble is ren, hikibi with a black vest and eve, ren still wearing the suit except unbutton and have a blue shirt eve have a yellow shirt and blue and white stripe tie.

Hikibi: you know there's many way then getting off the ship then jumping boss.

Ren: especially I can use air magic.

Eve: long time no see you guys.

Winston: is nice to meet you all as well.

Sally: I see you four are still idiotic playboys.

droy: wow is bleu Pegasus ,there so cool

toxin:(laugh) right, cool

jet: what the heck is this about.

then ren, eve and hikibi flirting laki and kinana

Alex: back off pervs! (hit their heads with a pipe)

Koan. Jr: (put on the foot ball gear on) BLUE FORTY TWO! SET HUT!

He charged and tackle the three like a bull.

Sally: ENOUGH!

Her voice make an echo making everyone stop on there tracks, sally then walks to the tridents and grow to human womans body.

Sally: now lesion here ren, hibiki and little eve, she is our guild member and our sister, (stare at them with an evil glare) if you are here to discus business keep talk, if not, get the fuck away from my brothers and sisters, understand!?

Winston:(put his hand on her shoulder) sally deep breath, they maybe imbecile but remain calm to control it.

Sally:(Sigh) okay, sorry for the yelling, they just don't know when to stop.

Winsotn: (turn to blue Pegasus) what she saying it, can you four state your business why you came here other then woman and flirting.

Hibiki: right, we've been flying christina around fiore survey ether-nano levels in the area, and if archive data analysis is correct all of our hard work has payed off.

Ichiya: are you ready for this? (point his fingers at them) tenro island still exists.

sally: yeah we figure out when toxin told us.

then suddenly they heard a motorcycle noise and they felt a familiar energy.

toxin: did you hear that?

Sally: yep, everyone take cover, (walks to the sidelines) a tiger is ready to pounce.

they heard crazy laughter which they all know.

Koan: HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HOTDOG! ME LIKE IT! WITH ROOTBEER ! YEEHAAA!

Then came koan with his motorcycle and land while a front flip and land.

Koan: TRA LA LAAAAAAAAAAA! Yellow guys what doing doc? (he grin wider while laughing crazy and waving his right arm)

Then a 5 zip pounce koan tackle him in a hug.

Koan: DUCK BOAT CRASHERS!

Then he hears tsume, snarl, koan. Jr, lunialle and kinana crying a river on his chest.

Tsume: big bro! Your back, your back.

Snarl: you mor-*hic* on.

koan. jr: DAD!

Lunialle: DADDY!

Kinana: koan! I miss you so much.

koan: me sorry to worried you, but me did say me will be back, (turn snarl) snarl you smell like cana dropped her collection of booze at you.

Snarl: I may ha-*hic* ave a few swigs.

Koan: me got this!

He smacking snarl's fish with a fish make snarl shake his head.

Snarl: thank you, I needed that.

Koan: (turn tsume) whoah tsume! you look hot ass. fuck, my sexy kitty (petting her chin)

She then kiss him as tears still on her face.

Koan: shh, shh, I'm here for you and this time me promise not to leave again.

Then she peacefully sleep on his chest.

Koan: junior! Lunialle, look at you two! look good and gotten stronger. bet you help around the guild, me am proud of you two!

Lunialle: thank you daddy!

Koan. jr: me glad your okay.

Koan: and droy me know you be fat! Snarl you owe me 50 dollars.

Snarl grumble and give it to him.

Jet: told you droy.

Koan: and good to see you sally.

Sally: hello koan.

koan: (turn blue pegasus) and who are you guys?

Sally: you remember blue pagases koan, stop playing dumb.

Koan: play what now?

Sally: (Sigh) the perv idiots.

Koan: oh yeah nice to see you, (turn scorpion) and you too scorpion and winston.

Scorpion: I always knew you come back, you always do.

Koan: sure do! Seem I'm early.

Sally: where about to go see Austin and they others.

Koan: yeah but first meet some gang from my trip, yo! Rogue! Hellboy!

Then walking to them are two people , a big guy who humanoid who red with broken non horns , tail, yellow eyes, hair at the bottom and a ponytail , his right arm is a huge gauntlet like ,he wears a thick trench coat with a grey undershirt, mid-length padded pants and boots that reveals the toes of his hooves. next to him is a girl who short auburn hair with white streaks as bangs in the front of her hair. She has grey eyes and a pale skin complexion, and she wears purplish-blackish makeup and lipstick and thick combat boots, and dog collars around her neck and wrists along wearing a long brown trench coat. The other one is a girl who is a teen that have auburn hair with white streaks as bangs in the front of her hair. She has grey eyes and a pale skin complexion, and she wears purplish-blackish makeup and lipstick. Most frequently-seen outfit consists of a sheer long-sleeved green blouse over a black halter top, a short black leather skirt, and black leggings. She wears thick combat boots, and dog collars around her neck and wrists. Black gloves cover her hands and easily come off when Rogue needs them to. So overall, she appears to be quite Goth.

hellboy: sup ?

rogue: how's it going ya'll ?

koan: hey where mai and the predabots elite?

? :right here !

then come is a woman with long brown hair that is pony tail, fair skin and brown eyes, she is wearing a very revealing red and white battle kimono that also has white rope on her back and it's showing her massive breasts.

with him is four who look exactly like koan's aliens predator, razorleo, elekomata, mattershift, a bird like who have metal, crystal like light yellow and dark blue and a rhino like crabdozer.

koan: meet mai shiranui, the razorleo is razorclaw, elekomata is rampages, mattershift is tantrum, TerroQurtz bird like is divebomb and the rhino crabdozer is headstrong. the two who first show is hellboy and rogue!

The blue pagases are about to flirt but got hit by sallys four arms.

Sally: ugh, I can't get 10 seconds with out you three being pervs.

koan: rogue is mine and mai is Austin's

mai: which I cant wait to see him and give him the "talk".

Sally look at the predabots.

Sally: they look the same except the crabdozer and TerroQurtz.

Koan: to you but razorclaw and his team was predacons form megatron's team way back, me found them dead so me use an allspark fragment along my predator alien's D.N.A along protopforms, my power, magic along madness, demonic, angelic and madness even predator weapons as one to merged them into new and improve called predaots elites.

This make sally back away from koan in fear.

Koan: what?

Sally: you just made predacons.

Koan: no, predabots elites.,their leaders of the predabots, did you not hear?

Sally: you scare me sometime.

Koan: anyway next stop! Tenoru island!

Sally: you guys go ahead, I'm staying here helping out here, being guild master is not easy.

Koan: you guild master?!

Sally: yep, some one needs to warm up makarovs shoes, and everyone at home here is pitching in.

koan: you do know you can either duplicate by asking my son or daughter and maybe robot helpers.

As sally about to say something but shocked.

Koan: yeah (he touch her head make a self deuplicate) now come on!

Sally: okay.

 **Timeskip**

Everyone is now on a ship looking for tenro island.

Koan:(let tsume on his lap and petting her) me missed you tsume.

She is still sleeping from all the morning for 7 years but she is now herself again and snuggled closer to koan.

snarl: koan when you was gone me and her was a mess without you

koan: what she do? even beside stay in her room all the time.

Snarl: more like screaming and morning for you, she was heart broken, she watch tv, play games, eat so munch, what do you expect of her, calm down after the stunt you pulled?

Koan: like there any choice, that portal feral made that no one cant stop, either the whole world be swallowed or I'll have to save it, not the first time since how me and Austin got here.

Snarl: true.

Then tsume yawn and look at koan which she keep snuggle with her cat smile.

Tsume: so warm.

koan: so do you, me like your new look.

Tsume: (blush and hugs him) thank you, your back with me and I love your new look.

koan: razorclaw, have any scents on the island?

Razorclaw: no, nothing yet.

Meanwhile on the tenrou island on a forcefield so huge.

Inside a whole member of fairy tail there who was like asleep then a portal open to came out is akasu, minato and Austin, except his hair a bit spiky up along a new clothes such as wearing a white shirt under a now black vest of his former shirt, the white shirt has a ryuki symbol on it and still holds his scarf which both 2 on the back and his hair a bit different.

Austin: woah, (look around the barrier) seem the barrier work, I bet since our blast ancologia is somewhere but majorly damage a lot took him small time to heal.

Akasu: yeah.

Minato: seem markov and they others are asleep.

Mavis: cuz I helped minato.

They turn to see mavis who is walking to them.

Minato: master mavis!

Austin: mavis?! but I thought you was dead.

Mortum: was I until I give her a chance.

They froze silent and turn slowly to mortum to reveal without his cloak, who look really like dung except his skin is lighter sand like, his dragon scales part is lighter gray, his hair is darker grayish hair with lighter shades of it as his hair spiky a bit forward and back a little, dragon wings, long a bit thin tail, pale blue eyes, wearing a dark brown shirt along lighter brown pants and black jacket and wearing sneakers.

Mortum: (bow in one knee) is very a pleasure to meet you my lord, mistress and young lord.

Austin: WHAT THE HELL?!

Akasu and minato: DUNG?!

Mortum: Yes but I prefer my new name is mortum the sacred pure dragon god, again pleasure to meet you my lord, mistress and young lord.

Austin: y-y-your Dung , the evil d-Dragon...I-i mean the dung and i killed...who now...l-look very...I ...uh…

Mortum: patient my young lord, (snap his finger as tea and walk to him) please, let this help you calm your nerve down and listen of my explanation.

Austin then grabs the tea and drinks it but shaking.

Akasu: this cant be.

Minato: that voice, those eyes, is like the old dung who didn't betray yet.

Morturm: then perhaps I'll te you my tale, you see when you announced your son the prince and soon ruler, left my dream and decide to be the prince's helper along his sister. I discover acienit artifact of discover until entity's weapon called" the malevolent of heartless" the reincarnation and incarnate to anyone as it effect me slowly and killed my good side for good. However that goodness recreated i was born, i'am what left of Dung. I was in hyper sleep inside of the white matter for eons as been warp i met cuthulu and other being as they help and train me , i even see what Dung as i cant change the past but help the boys soon in the future, it was a very far long travel but i make it here.

This make akasu, minato and austin jaw dropped to the ground.

Morturm: something wrong?

Austin: can I have more tea?

Mortun: surtenly. (snaps a larger cup of tea)

Austin drink the entire tea

Austin: this is nuts!

Mortum: my very deepest apologize your greatness, I was to late and dung did all the unforgiving terrible thing to all innocent being across the omni-mutliverse.

Akasu: that's alright, so your the dung, the dung we use to know and a hero to us all?

Mortum: yes my lady.

Akasu cry then hug him tighter.

Akasu: I'm so glad to see you again!

Mortum: me too, and sir minato is great to see you too.

Minato: uh, yeah

Then lilith and hikari came in by the portal.

Lilith: hey guys.

Hikari: how it ho-( spotted mavis) Master mavis?! Your alive?! (Mavis run and tackle him in a hug) CHIP COASTER!

Mavis: hello hikari!

Hikari: how?!

Mortum: oh i was the one who revive by giving her a second.

Lilith: DUNG?!

Mortum: I'm his good side, long story but killed however i survive, i split to more of me into the omni-multiverse and the dark multiverse from neb, drang feral jester and konton born their and now here i am.

Minato: woah and mavis.

He flick her forehead.

Mavis: ow! (rubbing her forehead and pouted) why you do that?

Minato: that for worry us so munch when zeref carry you dead to our guild!

Hikari: why didnt you told us you was curse?

Mavis: I'm sorry, i was scared and...i didn't wanted to infected you two

Minato: i see, but you don't have to worry as we're immune to it, but what matter is your back.

Hikari: And we're sorry mavis but precht, he change and not the friend we know anymore after what he did here.

Mavis: (start to act cute) I'm sowwy!

Austin: (blush hard) _woah she so adorable!_

Minato: meet my wife akasu.

Akasu: hey.

Hikari: and my sexy queen Lilith.

Lilith: a pleasure.

Akasu: also you met my son when he was a baby, this here is Austin D ookami.

Austin: is wonderful to meet you mavis.

She have heart shape eyes as she zoom in front of him and hug him and feel his muscle.

Austin: (blushes) u-uh, mavis, w-what you doing?

Mavis: oh wow! You look so strong! And so warm!

Even cute!

She smirk have a light bulb appeared top of her head.

Austin: oh boy.

Mavis: mortum can you make my height abit of s teen and my bust size too?

Mortum: uh, okay?

He snap his finger as a flssh around mavis, her height a bit taller as levy, her breasts are C-cup and her butt is a bit big as she giggle look at austin as she lean closer.

Austin: (blush hard) woaza!

Mavis: so~ what do you think?

Austin then fall to the ground with his mind rebooting.

Mavis:( giggle) so cute~

Lilith: look like mavis use her magic and morutm help put on a very defensive and under the sea.

Mortum: ah excuse me for interrupting everybody. Mind if we wake up the rest of fairy tail here? Is been 7 years and mavis their other members of fairy tail on the ship looking for them.

Mortum: very well, when they do me and mavis will show the island.

With koan and they others

jet and droy: WE'LL SEE LEVY AGAIN!

Niji: you do know levy is with Austin right?

Koan: not to mention they already mate?

They didn't hear them as they dance around the ship like idiots.

Sally: (sigh) why did I bringing them?

Razor claw: want me to eat them? I can use a snack.

Sally: (big head) DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!

Razor claw: fine

Koan: (jump and glared at her) SALLY! YOU RUIN MY NAP AND CROWDING THE SHIP!

Sally:( head shrink down to normal) sorry

Bisca: that's weird

Alzack: what's weird?

Bisca: is like the breath just stop

Alzack: now that you mention it the breeze did just stop, is strangely quiet

Divebomb: and the clouds not moving a bit.

Jet: and there's no birds.

Droy: woah what's going on?

Razor claw: hey i smell somebody!

Niji: me too!

Bisca then use her binoculars to see mavis standing on water.

Divebomb: is a person.

Toxin: standing above of the water, floating.

Koan: but how?

Sally:(gasp) it cant be! I read her on the book at the library.

Then mavis raised her in middle as a big red beam light.

Koan: everyone grab on!

Koan make himself a gaint and grab the ship steady.

Then slowly coming up is tenoru island.

Koan: tenrou island (turn back to his regular size)

scorpion: it was on the bottom of they ocean his entire time!

then turn off the forcefield and see mavis walking at the island.

sally: she wants us to follow her!

Koan: HOTDOG!

Everyone got out of the shop and start following her.

Koan: if they in this island I bet some of them unconscious ,everyone slip up and search the members.

Everyone: got it!

As they split up while koan know that smell.

 **with Austin**

Akasu: seem they made it.

Minato: is good they found the island.

Austin: I'm surprise everyone was that munch asleep under the water, and it was 7 years?!

Then they heard a crazy laugh.

Austin:(eyes wide and tears) t-that laugh...

Lilith:(in tears cover her mouth) that's...

Hikari: (tears) is him...

koan then came out of the ground from digging.

Koan: Yellow bro! Mom and dad! What doing?

Lilith , Austin and Hikari both takckled him to the ground

koan: BURITO CATCHER !

Lilith: MY BABY BOY!

Hikari: oh son your okay!

Austin: DON'T DO SOMETHING THAT INSANE AGAIN!

koan: no promise, seem you grow stronger Austin I'm glad and oh by the way...

Austin: what?

koan: heads up!

Mai, niji, saeko, laki and sally came flying tackle him.

Austin: ow.

Mai: austy!

Niji: big brother!

Laki: oh austy! Your okay!

Sally: don't scare me like that!

Saeko: thank goodness your alright.

Austin: is good to see you and mai?!

Mai:(pouted) you meany! Why didn't you bring me!?

Austin: sorry got busy and even need help.

Mai: hmph! (look away)

Ausitn: come on mai! Let me make it up to you.

Mai: if you take me on a date and let me cuddle you some more

Austin: alright, (pets her head then turns to sally) hey sal, long time, and again you haven't aged a bit.

Sally: and you have some explaining to do of not letting me come with you of whatever you went!

Austin: okay, okay, that was my fault but I didn't tell you because you'll encurege everyone else in the house to come along, I know how worried you can get.

Niji: and why not me?!

Austin: again my fault, but I'll make it up to you.

Sally: very well but first...

She poof a flash as she now a human who seem a teenage like around age 20, she have light green eyes, long brown hair beneath her back a bit wavy at the bottom, have 2 ahoge, nice light sand skin , have animal like ear of a bunny, she wearing a suit like, black knee stocking, dark brown sandal shoes and a skirt, nice curves and big buxom.

Sally: let's find they others.

One by one the small group has found the remaining members of fairy tail then koan went and sniff around along Austin then spotted natusmi.

Koan: fire cherry!

He went and pick her up and shake her.

Koan: wakey! Wakey!

Natsumi: (wakes up) AH KNOCK IT OFF!

Koan, jet, max, warren and droy: NATSUMI! (and droy belly flop them all)

Koan: get off humpty! (push droy off) yellow natusmi! Slept well?

Natsumi: (start to cry and tackle koan) KOAN!

koan: RICE BALOON!

Austin: (look at max, jet, warren and droy) what the? Why are you all look older and, droy how are you fat?!

Then alzack and bisca hears some a noise, they turn to see happy and bloody barred on the ground.

Happy: ugh is it morning already? Can I have some fish for breakfest?

Mumu: what happen?

Bloody: (yawn) oh it's morning, wheres my huggy?

Alzack and bisca: HAPPY! BLOODY! MUMU!

koan: Austin it was 7 years.

Austin: REALLY?! I was gone for a 12 ye- oh yeah time warp (turn bloody) hey bloody.

Koan: yellow mumu! yellow happy!

Mumu: (turn into her maid form and hugs him) MASTER HUGGY! YOUR OKAY! (Cry in tears)

Bloody crawl off the ground and clime up to austins arm and snuggles it more as she fell asleep.

Hellboy, headstrong and rogue came along.

Hellboy: we found they others.

Rogue: all of them at the field we gather.

Headstrong: might wanna see.

Ausitn: hellboy?! Rogue?!

Hellboy: nice to see you smartass.

Rogue: hey Austin.

Koan: man I thought me was gone for 19 years.

Austin: I guess my theory is correct, different times, different worlds.

Koan: time travel don't make senses.

As then they went and see everybody and their awake.

Knuckles: I felt like I was asleep like all weeks.

Bently: make that a year.

Maya: so did we win?

Sly: seem like old tall and dark scaley not around.

Ausitn: you can say that again.

Koan: yellow guys! What doing?

Sly: heh, hey koan, chested death again?

Koan: you know me well sly, even in death cant keep a good mad man down !(he heard rumble ) well I'll be!

Then his girls even other tackle him as they all crying so munch.

Koan: LOST SURF ROCK!

Lucy: koan!

Cana: your okay!

Mirajane: KOAN!

Wendy: koan!

Grace: *sniff * don't do that again!

Ultear: we were worried sick!

Meredy: father!

Lissana: your okay!

Sticks: WAAHHH!

Ryuko: KOANY! Your back, *sniff* your back.

Ikaros: master.

Asteara: Master your alive!

Laura: don't ever do that again!

Layla: my koany.

Haruna: we thought your dead.

Scarlet: you idiot! (cry)

Yozoara: we thought you...(cry)

Brandish: master koan. (crying)

Seliah: is not a dream!

Dex-starr: I know your alright.

Carnage: brother!

The joker: (shales his head) well now, that's what I call a comeback ol bean!

E.N.D.S, Beelzebub, lucifer and Leveathin: NEVER SCARED US!

Koan: gosh guys, I know it's been 7 years in this world, 19 for me when I was in different place by my travel. I'm really glad and happy to see you all and me sorry to worried you like that.

Mavis: well, you did have no other choice in the matter young one.

koan: oh yellow mavis, (realize) mavis your alive!? or you in the ghost form? and you look...different from the picture.

Mavis: well, that's a trade secret for now.

Austin: yeah I was shock too (he turn to see his girls and they other) oh cr-

They tackle him in a hug.

Austin: ye-ouch!

Mavis: (giggle) it's just like how hibiki and minito's situation got to years ago.

Erza: AUTSIN!

Irene: MY KING!

Madoku: oh thank god your okay.

Levy: yay!

Juvia: OH DARLING! I'M GLAD YOUR ALRIGHT!

Anna: austy!

Kathleen: your okay!

Judy: MY FLUFFY HUGGY!

Maya: thank god your alright.

Aya: we were worried about you austin.

Ur: austy!

Sonic: you cheeted death yet again!

Sly: just like back then when we work together.

Murry: you are the most AWESOMEIST guy I know!

Alex: dad!

Summer: daddy!

Diramira: master!

Laxyia:(cry) DON'T SCARED ME LIKE THAT AGAIN IDIOT!

Austin: sorry to worried you there, ounce again been 7 year in this world but for me is 12 years and meet mai shiranui.

Mai: (hug ausitn's face to her massive breasts) my sexy partner and huggy.

Bloody: GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY HUGGY NOW!

Mai: TOUCH ME AND MY HUGGY! THEN IS RABBIT STEW OUT OF YOU!

They both glaring each other growling.

Tails: woah, you and koan really change a lot.

Hellboy and rogue even the predabots came in.

hellboy: so these are the group huh? Figures.

Rogue: hey be nice.

Hellboy: I'm just kidding, they seem interesting.

Wolverine: rogue, I didn't say you came.

Rogue: you never asked.

wolverine: I was sleep under this island kid.

koan: meet rogue, she a mutant and an X-Men member like wolverine.

Rogue:(hug and kiss him) that right sugar.

Lucy: GET AWAY FROM HIM!

Rogue: hell no!

Mavis: (giggle) so nice and (snatch austin and hug him) my austy.

Fairy tail: WHAT?!

Austin: yeah guys meet the first guild master.

Koan: mavis vermilion!

Makarov: (start to tear a little) my word, to think we were saved by fairy tails founding master.

Erza: and hugging my austy!

Mavis: when the dragon attacked when all of you are down, I was able to convert the bonds of trust, friendship and love between your guild mates into pure magic power, their bonds were beyond strong that the fairy sphere has activated one of the three grand fairy spells, it's an absolute defense spell capable of protecting the guild from all mater of evil, those inside the impenetrable sphere where in the suspended state, it's been seven long years and the spell is finally been lifted.

Mortum: as well i asist to make sure dung didn't boosted Ancologia.

Everybody turn around and gasp to see Mortum.

Mortum: good evening everybody.

Fairy tail: WHAT THE HELL?!

Mortum: well yes i'am dung but i prefer mortum the pure sacred dragon god, I'm his good side that been killed when he found te power and betray his people. (Scratch his head) i was the one now who revive and help mavis and you all from Ancologia's attack, even met cana who,(fake cough) found mavis' grave first.

Cana: what dose that suppose to mean?

Mortum: i was the cloak guy.

Cana: IT WAS YOU?! (Shocked)

Mortum: yep.

Markov: (eyes wide) AND YOU REVIVE THE FIRST MASTER AND ASSIST HER TO SAVE US?!

Mortum: (nodded) uh-huh.

Mortum: You see, similar way how dung arrived some of austin's and koan's enemeis like for example nui and clockverk

Austin: I see.

Mortum: However i made some new adjustment even adding for her, like white arc magic, and other old magic is now stronger and new and improve , even spiritual magic, enchantment, psychic , illusions, elements, eye magic, spatial and she a half human and half fairy Dragon.

That made everyone bugged eyed and slowly turn to Mavis.

Mavis: yep! Now is wonderful! Thank you Mortum.

Mortum: anytime miss vermilion, may you do your best for the guild and the future.

Mavis: yep.

Mortum: (turn kavaxas and Shauna) kavaxas my old friend and your lover miss shana seem unique and strong with flames as ever.

Shana felt sick and kavaxas shiver.

Mortum: what? What'd i say?

Kavaxas: uh.

Shana then puke at the ground as the demon dragon pets her back.

Kavaxas: you okay?

Shana: I am it's just, I didn't see him this way before.

Mortum: anyway let get back to important business, earhtland has been change Around a bit.

Sally: it has, let's hed back to magnolia.

Mortum: which better to explain

 **Meanhwile at fairy tail**

Sally: say romeo, are you okay about staying here?

Pilachu: (came by) pika.

Romeo: nah even if they're lucky enough to find tenro island, I doubt that anybody is still alive.

Marco: don't be such a downer boy, you've got to try to have just a little faith.

Romeo: but they've been gone for seven years.

Sally sighed then twilight orger came back.

Bendy: you guys again?

Sally: (sigh) here we go again. Look we've paid you, why are you back?

Thubault: true but we was thinking along our master of how your four brats being such a pain as he said no way in hell, he said we gonna have a problem if fairy tail with disrespect our master.

Romeo: (got up and close the book)screw your master.

Marco: watch it romeo.

Sally: well then, if he is such a big shot, why didn't he come here himself instead of sending his lackys here?

Romeo: and we're not giving you any money today. (walking front of him)

Thubalt: i suggest you drop the attitude brat

Romeo: you maybe boss around dad and some other cuz their scared of standing up againts you. ( show a purple flames) If they don't i will! I'm not gonna let you guys disgrace fairy tail's guild good name

Sally: that's it romeo!

Maco: stupid kid. (rush to save him)

Thubalt: hate to tell you but if already been disgrace! (pull his club)

Maco: leave my boy alone!

Thubault: you should train for your whole life! Cuz still you wont able to beat me!

Austin and koan: you sure about that?

He turn as austin and koan double punch him very hard send him crashed to the wall K. O to the ground.

Twilight oger: who in the hell?!

Then one got kicked by natsumi then got frozed by grace and ultear , punch by gajeel and velvet , sword slash by erza and carnage, fist slammed by markov and venom.

Austin: good job romeo, well done of showing no fear but coruage and will power.

Koan: you stand up for fairy tail's name with these lameos, you should be proud and an awesome mage.

Everyone minis the cloned sally is now in shock to see whats coming though the doors.

Natsumi: look whos back!

Happy: sorry to keep you waiting for so long!

Makarov: we're going to need a bigger guild hall then this place.

Marco: I can't believe it.

Wakaba: no way.

Koan snap his finger as the clone sally poofed out.

Koan: is good to be back

Austin: yup, muggy and cuppy good to see you two.

Muddy then tackled him losing her glasses in the posses as he hugs him.

Muggy: AUSTIN!

Cuppuccino: where you've been idiot!

Austin: sorry, i was in training and traveling with my mom amd dad

Muggy: that explain the new look and koan your alive!

Koan: and madder as ever!

Cuppuccino: whatever.

Koan: hey where zerena?

Sally: she went with zeref to get to keep up of what happen and she was depress and sad of you died even she do help the guild out in some way.

Koan: i can bring her here! (he telepathic) go zereny! Is me koan! Me at the guild Come and meet me there now (then untelepathic) there we go.

Then they hears a sonic boom.

Sly: woah! sonic! Is that you doing this?

Sonic: is not me sly.

Then koan is sent to the ground and been hugged.

Koan: MUSHROOM HIPPOS!

Zerena is crying on his chest.

Koan: shh, shh, me is here and me no leaving zereny.

Makarov: WELL THEN, LETS PARTY!

Austin: but first, koan?

Koan: (got up) yep.

They clap their hands and slammed it to the ground as a big flashes as the guild is now new and improve.

Austin and koan: now we can party.

Everyone is now partying and drinking in the guild hall making up all of the 7 years of sleep/training.

Ausitn: fairy tail is back baby!

Koan: hotdog!

As they are partying romeo is talking to natsumi and happy, as carnage and venom is now glad to see toxin again.

at the table the joker, snarl, carnage and koan dancing crazy dressing some sombrero hat and playing instrument

Austin:(Eyes wide) WHAT?! YOU BECAME A GUILD MASTER?!

Koan: HOLY FUCK!

Sally: of course I became a guild master, but I was just warming makarov's shoes.

Austin: and that human form, since when you can do that?!

Sally: I've been developing my own magic, ready books and practicing.

Austin: I see.

Sally: so how do I look?

Ausitn: well to be honest, like an actual older sister to me.

Sally: well I have to maintain my big sister standers.

Niji: which I'm his sister.

Sally: at least I spend time with him!

Niji: yeah but I met him before you!

Sally: you take that back!

Niji: make me "master".

Sally: **ARM OF THE SERPENT: VIPER!**

Then she make her right arm into a viper that strike her to the wall. That made austin and koan's jaw dropped and there eyes dropped behind there skulls, litrally. then they see a wooded log.

Sally: damn it! Wish she never learn ninjutsu along genjustu, taijustu and kenjustu.

Niji: like this?

She then round house kick sally on the side but her leg felt pain, she see sally having an iron turtal shell on her body.

Sally: **BODY OF THE TURTLE: GALAPAGOS TORTOISE!**

Niji scoff as her leg heal then punch her the shell break it and send her to the wall.

Niji: **LIGHTING STRIKE BLADE: GAALOP DANCE BLADE!**

She strike lighting sword dancing in circle make an explosion send sally flying as niji grab her head.

Niji: **EARTH DOME! PILLAR CRASHER!**

She slammed her as earth spiek make an energy explosion as the two growl each other but koan and Austin karate chop them.

Austin and koan: that's enough.

Sally and niji:(point each other) she started it.

Austin: knock it off, we just fixed this guild or so help me I'll let koan feed you that cupcake for punishment.

Koan grin growling as niji and sally shiver in the thought.

Sally: very well.

Austin: and what kind of take-over magic you learn?

Sally: well standard take-over magic but I've been thinking to myself on my own magic on protecting my guild mates and defending myself, so I created my own style of take over magic, like what elfmen has been doing, body part take-over.

Austin: and niji?

Niji: I've been expanding my dragon slayer magic art but ninja style along elements.

Ausitn: nice, (turn alex and summer) you two?

Alex: operation magic, dragon slayer magic, archive magic, requip.

Summer: dragon slayer magic, requip, magnetic-gravity magic, summoning magic.

Austin: woah sweet!

Koan: what about you two?

Koan. jr: devil slayer magic, angel slayer magic, requip , illusion magic, I have a devil bringer

lunialle: chaos magic, angel slayer magic, devil slayer magic, requip , shadow magic.

Koan: hot digidy daffodil!

Natsumi:(hug her children) I'm so proud!

Erza: (hug her children too) me too!

Alzack: hey austin, koan, we have something to tell you guys.

Austin: what is it?

koan: yeah me wanna know!

Bisca: we're married.

Erza: YOUR MARRIED?!

Austin: woah!

Koan: Ha I know they will soon.

Sonic: congrats you two, when did this happen?

Alzack: about 6 years ago.

Bisca: sure wish you all could have been there, poor thing nearly pass out when I proposed, it was adorable.

Alzack: do you have to bring that up?

Then erza and scarlet start to over heat and steam is coming out of her head.

Elfmen: looks like erza and scarlet blown a feuz.

Austin: wow, they got married.

Koan: no doubt about it, but damn wish we was there, we would be best man.

Austin: yep.

Mirajain: even I'm bummed that I wasn't there too.

Lisanna: that's wonderful, do you have any children?

Bisca: he have a daughter.

Alzack: we name her asuka.

Sonic: hey koan, why you let your predator come?

Razor claw: we're predabots blue, name razor claw, I'm the leader. this here my team, divebomb.

Divebomb: hey-yo!

Razor claw: rampages.

Rampages: nice to meet ya!

Razorclaw: tantrum.

Trantrum: (nodded) uh-huh.

Razorclaw: and headstrong.

Headstrong: what's up?

Wakaba: you make weird friends.

Razor claw: meh, we're former decepticon who died use to be called predacons until seinruyami made us with his predator alien's D.N.A, allspark fragment, yautija's wepaons and gear, his demonic ,magic and angelic even his madness all of that in us.

Divebomb: we're like techno-orangic life form but able to have a human form.

Marco: not like it wearied us before.

Tantrum: hmph, like this guild weirder then us.

Marco and wakaba: hey!

Ausitn: so koan tell us, how you able to escape that hellhole?

Koan: well everybody listen up good.

As everyone sit and listen.

Koan: as I went to that new relam it was a biggest challenge yet, non sleep and not giving of no matter how swore my body or sleep as I survival, hunting, eating the munch challenge even met some villains I know or not it was 13 years at their even unlocking new ability and so far, I use the power of my infinity stones and change it to my paradise and even some part to torment internal nothing to foes, even I went other dimension world, hell, heaven, underworld, even such as met son goku and other but seem different as they never see super Saiyan 4, I train and help even learn other new tricks and new aliens, even help Deadpool out of some situation even other new friends and new foes I did and it wasn't easy but worth the hell and I didn't age, since I stay and forever of my 19 year old perhaps and I gain new weapons too, so now I'm back.

Ryuko: (hugs him) I'm glad.

koan: yeah, even I use some of the shen gan wu's power.

Ausitn: damn so do I.

Erza: austy explains yours.

Austin: okay, (deep breath) I went with my family to train, spend time and meet with ancestors before my mom which turns out I have a lot of ancestors, been training in mind, spirit, strength and magic wise, I've been making friends on the...wondrous side that almost made me mad, almost, went though more dangerous dimensions which you won't believe, have a talk with my shadow a little, and manige to maintain my "other" sides.

Koan: dame same thing how I met my other ansector even my grandpa and god.

Ausitn: holy, fuck, (sniff) hey I know who's coming!

Koan: lyon and his gang guys!

?: wonderful, so the rumors are true.

As koan and ausitn turn they is non other then lyon, shery, jura, tobi and yuka except sherry who has a change of clothes, she is now wearing a black vest top and matching skirt. The vest sports a collar and tie reaching only to her mid-chest, and aside from a light cloth band clasped above her navel, her belly and the under-inside portion of her breasts are exposed. She also wears a dark hairband with points resembling cat ears, and long black gloves reaching to her upper arms.

Austin: long time no see guys.

koan: ya'll change a bit, guess lamia scale high and spirit.

?: don't forget us.

?: good to see sonic, man all you is great to see your alright.

they turn and they see a very light gray anthropomorphic hedgehog with white fur on his chest surrounding his neck with gold eyes and tan skin. He has two large spines at the back of his head, while at the front of his forehead there are five distinct spines flared up and back, the two final ones covering up most of his ears. He wears white gloves with cyan circles with lines sticking out of the bottom leading to his golden bracelets accented in cyan. The tops of his boots are of a similar fashion with a red gem set in gold. The rest of his boots are navy blue, white and cyan. The next one is a lavender-furred, anthropomorphic cat with gold eyes. Her muzzle is white, her inner ears are peach colored and the tip of her tail dark purple. Her fur is longer on each side of her head and sweeps slightly upwards. She has four plumes of "hair" done up in a high ponytail with dark purple tips. For attire, she wears a long purple flared mantle-like coat of sorts with a gold collar and white tights; the cuffs are fuzzy and white. Her outfit is generally accented in pinks and reds, including her high heeled shoes, hairband, coat trim, and a small gem on her forehead. The next one is a large, green-skinned crocodile with small red scales down his tail. Vector sports a thick body; his stomach, as well as arms, are light green and his eyes, as well as the scales down his back, are vermilion. He has small, black shoulders. He wears white gloves with black-and-white cuffs and shoes embellished with gold buckles and a large gold chain around his neck. His wireless headphones are black and wears a back jacket. The last one is an anthropomorphic rabbit girl looking in her teens wearing an orange top with a ribbon and shorts, has orange hair, long ears, long peach hair, orange and yellow shoes, brown eyes ad white gloves, with her is a blue little creature with a yellow dot on its head, blue eyes and a red bow tie.

Austin: oh my god CREAM!

Cream: Mr. austin! (runs to him and gives him a hug)

Koan: SILVER! BLAZE! VECTOR!

He zoom and tackle them in a huge and lift them.

koan: YELLOW WHAT DOING!?

Vector: ugh, hey koan, still got that enormous straight huh?

Silver: we're doing good koan, can we get some air please?

Blaze: your crushing our bones.

Koan: okie dokie

He let them go as they catch there breath.

Sonic: man is great to see you guys!

Tails: (blushes) woah, cream. (his tail spin to fly a bit)

Cream: oh hello Mr tails.

Knuckles: so your part of lamia scale too?

Blaze: yes she is.

Lyon: are you jealous? You should be.

Austin: yeah right, just make sure you take care of her, (make red dragonic eyes) or your looking in an early grave cub.

Koan: can koan eat snow man.

Austin:(eyes turn normal) maybe.

Lyon: huh?!

Koan: (turn piakchu and other koan's pokemon as they taklce him) PLUS FLY TRAP!

Silver: (sweatdrop) yeah I forgot to tell you that austin see's cream as a little sister, can be protective at times.

Lyon: you could of told me.

Austin: so, (smile at blaze and silver) heard that you two are together.

Blaze: yep that true.

Silver: seem the same with sonic and amy.

Koan and Austin turn to see sherry hugging Pikachu to tight and lyon gaga on juvia.

Ausitn: (he twitch his eye and was about to punch lyon but koan block him) no don't, watch.

Lyon: (hold his shoulders) I never believed in true love until now.

Juvia: (pulls a large bazooka) get away from me or say goodbye to that head of yours.

Lyon back away fary while sweating in fear.

Austin: (smirk) that's my girl.

koan:(turn ausitn )what's with you and bazookas?

Austin: oh come on man, I love bazookas.

koan: no, your loosing the touch.

then suddenly phoenix claw members came in as they spotted and gasp to see them.

Austin: oh hey guys.

Koan: yellow phoenix claw, what doing?

The girls of phoenix claw all tackled there boyfriends.

Natsuki: a-austin! Y-your okay!

Lea: you bastard, worrying me like that

Shayla: koan! Your back!

Samantha: austin darling!

Verconia: koan! You big idiot! Don't scare me!

Edo haruna: oh austy, my angalic dragon, your back with me.

Cordelia: oh autstin my love, you back safe and sound.

Anahita: cuty austy, your back.

Austin: sorry about that.

Koan: yeah.

Gildart: (turn see Cordelia and in anime tears) now I have two daughters! This is the best day ever!

Cordelia: oh hello there good sir.

Austin: Cordelia, this here is your earhtland dad

Cordelia: oh my! is very nice to meet you father.

Gildart:(turn max and warren) so anyway, (patted both cana and Cordelia) guess who lucky guy found out who's a daddy!

Cordelia: please father, your petting me to hard.

Cana: hold up! Your being too touching feeling.

Gildart: and wheres my grandchildren?!

Koan. jr: you mean us?

He turn to see koan. Jr, summer, lunialle and alex.

Gildart: (make a thumbs up and a glint on his teeth) oh yeah! I'm a grandpa!

Koan: where feral and his sis.

Zerna: they with jellal.

Koan: me see, let's go home (turn lucy and ryuko) and some catching up.

Ryuko: yeah.

Lucy: uh-huh.

Koan: you felt huh? This guild so munch endure the pain of how they did everything to pull it together since we gone, but is not to late of fixing it.

Lucy smile and hug him and so do ryuko.

 **Timeskip**

Lucy, koan and ryuko are heading to lucys apartment.

Koan: well lucy time to get your stuff to move to in at me and bro's house, since is been seven years you've been gone. (pull out a bag full of gold) me got you cover.

Lucy: (hugs him and give him a kiss on the check) your so sweet koany.

Koan: yeah and is good to be back, is hard to believe you and the rest was still in that island, I thought you made it in fairy tail but sally detail your was gone for 7 years and things have change

Pikachu: Pikachu(low down sad)

Koan:(petted him) i'm sorry I scared you little guy, but this time I'm staying.

Pikachu: pika! (hug him as koan chuckle)

Koan look at lucy wearing a pink top, black skirt and red short heel sandals.

Koan: after this, how about we both have fun time in my room?

Lucy oh yes~.

Ryuko: sure~.

As they open the door and standing in the room is a fat landlady.

Lucy: crap is the landlady.

Pikachu: pika-pi!

Rykuo: that her?

Koan: yellow!

Landlady: I heard that you are back miss heartfelia, I hope you and your pocket are in good health because you owe me seven years rent, 5,8880 jeawl.

Koan: oh you mean these?

He pull out a pile bag of it make the landlady's eyes wide twinkling in flashes and jaw dropped looking at the gold and jewels along diamonds and gems.

Koan: we just helping packing and moving, you can earn these jewels.

Lucy: (hugs koan) oh thank you koany!

Landlady: is a deal!

Koan: thanks.

As then they pack Lucy's stuff as she move in and got her own room which fit.

Koan: well lucy welcome to koan's and ausitn's home, what our home is your home.

Lucy: oh thank you koany so much.

Sally: (came in the door) hello lucy, I see you are moved in with us.

Lucy: oh hey sally.

Sally: alright, we are going to set some ground rules, number one: respect everyone here in this house, two: no rough housing inside, three: don't go in ether austin or koans room with out prmission and four: rent is 5000 jewels.

Lucy: okay but I want to be in koany only and not ausitn, if that okay.

Sally: got it, your not the only one, erza and the rest wanted to move here.

Lucy: okay.

Sally: seeyah, I'm going to deal and talk over erza and lea.(she walk off)

Then lucy went and koan locked the door on his room.

Koan: yep, nice huh?

Sally: (pops her head in the room) on and I almost forgot, koan you and ausitn has to pay the rest as well.

Koan: why?

Sally: in the seven years we have to maintain both the house and fairy tail.

Koan: our huge unlimited saving in the box hidden at the bank room at the left hidden door, in case we ever be gone.

Sally: oh just checking and thanks you two for it and have fun "rocking the cazba.".

Koan: yeah, NOW GET OUT DAMN IT!

Sally flinch of his shouting and poof out.

Koan: note to self, proof of her and anyone even Austin in case of the moment ruin (turn lucy and rykuo) now (duplicate himself) shall we?

Ryuko grabs the real koan and start ravaging him as they strip and koan fondling Lucy's breasts and deepest kiss her munch.

Lucy: just skip the warming me up and just take me now.

Koan force her clothes and his and tackle shove his cock inside of her mouth while titsfuck her thrusting while ryuko is riding on koan 2's cocks.

Ryuko: oh god yes! This is amazing! Ravage me!

Koan 2 pounding her hard while moving his hips, then ryuko transformed into her kamui senketsu mode while lucy sucking his cock so munch then they begin to do a 69 of it.

Ryuko: OH GOD YES! FUCK~! MORE! GIVE ME MORE!

Then as both koans cummed inside as lucy drink the cum as she swallowed it and lick her lips with a sexy smile.

Lucy: I want you inside me now.

Ryuko: again.

Then they had an idea as lucy now wearing her cat girl outfit and ryuko in her junkestu mode who give a playful evil and crazed look of a grin.

Koan: well, well, well a sexy kitty and a brain washed girl who need to be pured but be punish to be a bad girl.

Lucy: meow~.

Ryuko: well then, spank me until I'm a good girl~.

Koan:(grin wider) very well.

Koan prime make lucy in a doggy and same with ryuko, as they both shove their cock inside of their pussys as they moan, they grip their ass and pounding them in and out in rapidly speed while fondling Lucy's and ryuko's breasts as the girls moan like crazy with their eyes roll up with a goofy smile and tongue out, koan give them lovebits and koan lift lucy to the bed and pounding her very hard some more and sucking on her hard nipples and koan 2 spanking ryuko's ass more and more that is all red now.

Lucy: OH FUCK NYAH! GIVE IT TO ME! FUCK THIS PUSSY!

Ryuko: FUCK! FUCK! FUCK YES! POUND THIS BITCH! SPANK ME HARDER!

Koan: WE'RE CUMMING!

They cummed inside of lucy and ryuko as they moan loudly as koan 2 poofed and lay down at him panting.

Ryuko: oh fuck, that was so wild, (crawl up to him) since when did you know how to satisfy girls like that?

Koan: let just say when you girls finally complete this guy, I got a few more "tricks" in mind.

Lucy: (snuggle him) and how.

 **With austin**

he is now inside his room/lab as he is studying nui's discarded arm and the red glowing threadlike vains that is moving a little bit, he is now looking closer to it with his microscope.

Austin: (felt a little something, sighs) Cheshire, must you interrupted me.

Appeared on his desk is a nightmarish grin then the whole body appeared showing a gray skinny cat with a ring on his ear.

Cheshire: oh come now, you think that you'll escape from the madness what you thought you liberated? I have took form in this world wanting to see my ol friend.

Austin: yeah (turn to him) for not being helpful to me and Alice Liddell.

Cheshire: yes I heard those insults, but that's all in the past like you always say, now what are you doing ol friend? (smiled more)

Austin: why a sudden interest?

Cheshire: oh koan fall in madness who's broken and same of zack use it but bent, and you should try, how long you gonna keep it fixed? Rampage and I could've agree more even Zack's.

Austin: who?

Cheshire: sorry but can't tell you, you ruin the surprise if it ever shown.

Austin: you and your quotes, I almost lose my head 5 times when I stepped into your madness wonderland.

Cheshire: and the one you visited looks normal, but who needs normal nowadays when you have a new madness to explore, tick tock the clock is ticking and the madness you explored in our wonderland will come and visit you and have there talk. (disappeared but leave his face) you better watch your back at all times. (then disappeared fully)

Austin sighed as he continue to study on the life fibers, after 3 minutes he write down his study's and findings then start to get to work.

Austin: man, I talk to koan and i show him that i need a helper and release his stress, but it more like furious of what I'm doing, what i should've not let my habit of science get too far of me long our enemies who too far, i mean I don't blame him, she did kill Ryuko's dad and ruin koan, kinda like George kill my step mom if i be hypocritical. but he'll get use to it, i hope.

As then after 10 minutes he's done as the pod is good and ready soon.

Austin: alright all done

 **Timeskip**

As koan, natsumi, happy and lucy went to go and see jude austin, koan clone, erza, mirajain and the two masters went to the twilight oger guild, the twilight oger's master is a middle-aged man, having a shaved face with a haircut resembling a military one. He has a broad jaw, wide lips, and a thick nose. His thin eyebrows reach up into his hair, and he wears tinted glasses. he dons a yellow-green pinstriped suit and pants with a purple cape over the outfit that has a button with the Twilight Ogre emblem. He is seen smoking a cigar.

?: I'm done playing games Oldman ,I got nothing else to say to you mkay ? there aint no way I'm back down until you and guild to pay the debit you owe me.

Makarov: I would like nothing more to pay you, but I'm sure you are well aware the unfoncial ruff we found our self with.

Mirajane: your business record found a lot holes in them, if makes you wonder if we pay what we really own.

Erza: would you care to explain that?

?: you tramp! are you saying that I'am a fraud or something?!

Markov: not at all, you can be a sure we repay everything we owe with proper interest ,someday

?: you just try-

Then suddenly he heard a crazy laugh and foot step as he looked at koan and Austin as make his eyes wide and sweating like crazy that he almost drop the cigar even all twilight orge members ack away and hug each other in fear.

Austin: so, this is twilight orge (look around)

Koan: more like twilight ordor to me, and their guild master, Banaboster.

Banaboster: y-y-your the omni-rider dragon! and y-y-y-your his brother the savage neplhaem ,we heard you was gone and your brother was dead.

Koan: that's they other way around.

Austin: some birdy told us while we gone you and your boys make like you own our guild and not mention visit their every time, cuz paying what debt we got seem not a pretty well business if you ask me.

Koan: with a little, un-manner like to our family and our daughter, which we heard what you ad your boys said some dirty thing and calling someone deadbeat?

Ausitn: and calling my wife a tramp.

Sally: and if memory serves "get payed back whats owed" is the twilight oger's creed.

Makarov: (both he and sally have a dark look) much like an eye for an eye.

Austin: bones for a bones, us dragon have wrath that hunger for their meal but heave a burning fury , so they other way around, me and my brother hate of lowly scum who abuse have no heart as you forgotten and underestimate.

He turn to his base form except is now reforms of a black and white scales with orange spirals , dragonic gauntlet claws with shoulder pats, he have 4 dragon wings, wearing a mask of a dragon that yellow with blue blade like on the side of his head and up top with an orange circle ,have his scarf around his waist bottom as a belt and his hood up to show his hood have a dragon like picture face with orange blade like too.

Koan: and blood for blood, you owe us very munch big times of what you done, our son told us and believe me you gonna wish you would feel mercy, like me demons make them pay for their sins and that what you do as the angel above the sky will punish trash who dare to make the mockery.

koan transformed into nehaplem formed which look the same except his hair a bit spiker up a bit , his green eyes slight like a beast and show his devil and angel wings and put his mask as he same but more Cheshire grin.

Erza:( red aura) indeed, and when you think about it in those terms you owe us for 7 years of property damage and abuse.

Mirajane: (purple blueish aura) so it seems you owe us, it's only fair that our guild will be payed back for each and every clam during that time.

Makarov: the suffering my children endured in your hands, all the years I wasn't there for them brings tears in my eyes (start to grow larger then Banaboster) YOU HEAR ME?! SO IT'S A WAR YOU WANT IT'S A WAR YOUR GONNA GET!

Sally: and all the times you want to steal everyone that my brother has created for your profit, makes he heart break! (start to grow four arms, spikes on her back and start to grow makaroves size) YOU PUSH ONE OHANA YOU PUSH THEM ALL LITTLE MAN!

Mirjaane went to her demon formed and erza dragonic gladitor armor. As everyone in twilight oger is now terrified then all hell break lose in the guild.

 **Timeskip**

with koan and lucy they are at the grave sight then layla, lea, anna and austin came.

Koan: yellow what doing?

Ausitn: nothing munch, since I thought lea will visit her earhtland father.

Layla: and so do I.

Anna: me too.

Lea: so this is my old mans grave, a pity that I'll never meet him.

Anna: after everything Layla told us about him, he is dead.

Austin: I bet he watching you all and proud right now, I'm surprise even for the worst he becoming a good man.

Koan nodded while comfort lucy and Layla in a hug and Austin comfort anna and lea too as the girls cry.

Austin: lets head home, and koan, theirs someone I want you to see.

Koan: fine, so how the Cheshire doing?

Ausitn: what Cheshire?

Koan: don't play dumb with me boy, I didn't become the agent of chaos for nothin.

Austin: you got me, he is mysterious as always and not very helpful.

Koan: hehehe, yeah and he didn't tell you? He like to tease of not letting one madder man to another hole fill with that twisted, cuz what me do to him for my encore that he fear I show.

Austin: wait, don't tell me you went there?

Koan then give a small smile.

Austin: oh shit you went there, great, just great.

koan: oh, let just say I did a little fixer upper and redecorating, it was suppose to be the surprise to let the Cheshire and hatter know right? Chesy.

Cheshire:(appeared and shiver behind Austin) please don't call me that, (turn Austin) your really brothers to this guy?!

Austin: yeah, what'd he do?

Cheshire: madness has no end in wonderland but what koan did give meaning to madness, that's psycho tamed it like nothing and remade it into...normal and punish the cruel, h-h-he almost make a violin out of me and play me non stop! but was an illusion but painful one!

Austin laugh so hard.

Cheshire: shut up! Your brother may remade it normal but we are inhabitant by your mind, but your madness is flickering, but sooner we will help you in mind and reality. (chuckle while disappearing)

Austin: (sigh) you take one visit to that land and this happened.

Koan: yes.

Austin: do me a favor.

Koan: yes?

Austin: take what everything of those guys of this fake madness out of them, I wanted to do my one style in a different version.

Koan: fine but remember, madness is not too munch of a toy but as long how zack do it, but you are not to far bent, so hold still.

Koan touch Austin's head and absorb the red and black.

Koan: is done, and now you have your own very style and version.

Austin: thanks.

 **Timeskip**

They made it home and koan is in austin lab/room.

Koan: okay, who do you want me to meet?

Austin: koan, I give you, my helper nui.

Then coming out of the floor is nui fully formed in a reforming tank.

Koan narrow his eyes at her as he didn't say anything but silent.

Austin: I know that I shouldn't and you already have some closer but I want to challenge myself, she will look and act the same but I made a few major tweaks to her brain and mind so she won't be like the one you took care of.

Koan didn't say anything as he turn to Austin and point at him.

Koan: I'll let it slide as it don't show no comedy smile that pains me but I'll taken use too, the next time you wanted challenge yourself, think twice before picking deadbeat and replacing with new adjustment, so don't fuck with me and my path I took care of ookami, the reason for me cuz I don't remade like this, you should of use the life fiber different and even I don't like it, the last thing I need to do if you deal with that goose whore! if you think bring her back too!

Ausitn: fine, fine, fine, fine, just stay calm and relax, you wont be disappointed, I wont let this get to me that further.

Koan:(he give him some space and back away) It better, I'm sorry Austin, it just I want to burn and get rid off something that I loathe who ruin things to far of the past, present or future, and don't want anything get too munch out of hand changing it. (looked at nui) so what can she do? the same or different?

Austin: correct, surprising that she contains past memory's, but I took them out permanently.

Koan: meaning?

Austin: she knows her name and creation, but doesn't remember who created her and what she has done I've taken the liberty of keeping her skills and added some of my favorites.

Koan: what if she do? How you think she'll do or react?

Austin: while she is growing I made a small device into her fiber stream to make her obedient to me and me alone until I atherise other command, she has free will though.

Koan: hmmm, an all honesty Austin you need more few adjustment.

Ausitn: like what?

Koan: I'll deal with it, and she obey us, you pick her grave and she my hated enemy that ryuko hate too.

Austin: fair enough.

Koan: so stand back.

koan touch the tube and teleported as it been for 13 minute as koan teleported back

koan: alright I'm done, she very for now on obey us.

Austin: good, time to set her out.

Koan: but first.

He snap his finger as her clothes is back and now she have two eyes.

Austin: well here goes nothing.

He press a button on the tub as the flushed drained then nui open her eyes then came out of the tube wobble a bit but shake it off.

Austin: hello nui.

Koan: yellow...

Nui: hello~!

Austin: well look it work.

Koan: yeah, it does.

He walk away but nui hugged him.

Koan: the fuck?

Nui: I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry of what I did to you and ryuko even everything.

Koan is so shock in silent as he turn and patted her head and kiss her forehead as he smile.

Koan: me accepted your apology.

She bowed to him as she walks to Austin and grab his scarf

Austin: what are you doing?

Nui: um, c-can I stay with you?

Austin: uh, sure?

She smiled and hugged him from behind and Barry her face on his back

Austin: okay

koan: well guess that's that. (walks out of his brothers room)

 **Play black cover opening 3**

The scene starts with a fairy flying around then landed on makarov's shoulder as the camara zoome out to show the fairy tail guild then showing the logo.

 **FAIRY TAIL'S DRAGON RIDER AND BEAST NEPHALEM**

 **Tanjun na suteeji kawaku hodo negai mizu ga ito wo tsutai dareka ni kanau konnan na suteeji**

the next scene shows everyone in faity tail partying and eating there belly's out as the tenro island group are at the back ground as they party and got together for years of sleep.

 **Choujou wo shimesu moyou suiheisen ga chuu wo mau nando kujikaretemo**

then the scene change to show jellal and his group, then it change to the two goddesses and there husbands catching up with each other, then change to lamious scale guild members.

 **Sono kibou wo ryoute ni bokura nami wo utte tsubasa wo misero to sakebun da**

then austin and koan fist bump each other and silhouettes of themselves show there acts and growth as koan appeared on the right then austin appeared as koan disappeared, then change to show dunialle, massacre wrath and there new allies.

 **Get down we all let you know this time can you bring me down back up, gets far of the sky, black rover. Itsua tomo ni miyou ima wa kuro ni someyou konnafuzaketa jidai black rover. Kuukyo no aida ni bokura narabitatte ima kara tobira wo hiraku kara**

then austin and koan's group all charge at there enemys as they unleash there magical powers, then it change to koanage fighting against one of dungs allies as he preforms athletic abilities and attacks, everything in dunialle's new allies and ancologia charging at koan, austin and fairy tail Then it change to mavis holding a golden fairy as she smiled as she turn to her guild that she created


	2. Chapter 2

**Play black cover opening 3**

The scene starts with a fairy flying around then landed on makarov's shoulder as the camara zoome out to show the fairy tail guild then showing the logo.

 **FAIRY TAIL'S DRAGON RIDER AND BEAST NEPHALEM**

 **Tanjun na suteeji kawaku hodo negai mizu ga ito wo tsutai dareka ni kanau konnan na suteeji**

The next scene shows everyone in faity tail partying and eating there belly's out as the tenro island group are at the back ground as they party and got together for years of sleep.

 **Choujou wo shimesu moyou suiheisen ga chuu wo mau nando kujikaretemo**

Then the scene change to show jellal and his group, then it change to the two goddesses and there husbands catching up with each other, then change to lamious scale guild members.

 **Sono kibou wo ryoute ni bokura nami wo utte tsubasa wo misero to sakebun da**

Then austin and koan fist bump each other and silhouettes of themselves show there acts and growth as koan appeared on the right then austin appeared as koan disappeared, then change to show dunialle, massacre wrath and there new allies.

 **Get down we all let you know this time can you bring me down back up, gets far of the sky, black rover. Itsua tomo ni miyou ima wa kuro ni someyou konnafuzaketa jidai black rover. Kuukyo no aida ni bokura narabitatte ima kara tobira wo hiraku kara**

Then austin and koan's group all charge at there enemys as they unleash there magical powers, then it change to koanage fighting against one of dungs allies as he preforms athletic abilities and attacks, everything in dunialle's new allies and ancologia charging at koan, austin and fairy tail Then it change to mavis holding a golden fairy as she smiled as she turn to her guild that she created

Austin is looking some left over notes in his room as nui place some tea on his desk.

Austin: thank you nui. (drink some tea) hmm, belladonna?

Nui: yep.

Austin: where's koan?

Nni: mediating and updating the area of eathland ever. Since he was gone, you and I are the only ones here.

?: humph, make that three.

They turn to see a humanoid Dragon who is black and orange spiral but light red skin but he is wearing a suit and a long checkered top hat drinking some tea.

Austin: who the hell are you?

?: (laugh crazy) is that how you introduce your new partner who's part of you? The mad cord, the chaos demon dragon who is made by koan and the incarnate of the madness in wonderland and not mention the black blood, some of konton's madness and a bit madness from rampages. I'm the one who is part of you boy, well rookie, i guess it'll be interesting.

Then austin's hair change to hot pink, light blue, neon green and yellow as his eyes turn to dragon eyes.

Austin?: another dragon, that devil child is a fool creating a dragon.

Medford: here we go a rip off kamen rider personality, which is Drago Knight Hunter Z, my partner need to update.

Austin?: hey! We help austin here!

Madcord: true but he need something since like him and his brother knows people and heard, i can fix that (snap his finger) there we go they'll be coming soon as they fit austin's personality but you guys still be there. and i was made of koan's demon dragon ability even his chaos magic, and i wouldn't insult him if i was you.

Austin?: and why's that? He is just a devil, austins mother is the queen of all dragons, that's why she's a dragon goddess.

Madcord: his mom and he wont like it and she told chalice to come talk to you and same to other personality who got a problem and akasu too since you need to remember sub species.

Austin?:( eyes wide) oh shi-

Chailace's voice: let's have a big talk dude

Then austin is back in charged.

Austin: god damn it, have to interrupting by taking over me, so madcord. i guess is possible my dragon help you.

Madcord: yeah and people can't see me if i want them too like right now i made nui seem but (snap his finger) not anymore, so is like batman and joker from the game arkham knight. You'll think me later boy, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Poof out)

Austin: boy, seems things will get a lot surprising, i go see how koan do of the update of his surveillance around the place. (teleported)

Koan is now up top of fairy tail guild as his eyes closed and arm crossed. Cheshire then appeared with a frown then a smile.

Cheshire: why on earth did you do that? We have our right to inhabit austins mind out of our free will.

Koan: don't worry you'll see him chesy, as madcord is already made part of you guys and other as an incarnate.

Cheshire: wait what?!

koan: koan is koan, just to be clear don't want similar like the other koan in soul eater world, his girl got someone who might help but up to no good but in the safe side, Austin ask me to do that ,not me. And you'll visit and see him around anytime sometime by madcord.

Cheshire: oh, never mind then and uh thank you.

Koan: also now is really bad news since now he or should I say she is reborn and brought new and old reinforcement too.

Cheshire: ah yes, the black dragon far worst then the jaberwocky, I heard.

Koan: and worst! he is now a girl and massacre wrath! He's the evil version of rampages and that is worst.

Cheshire: hmm, not as much as the ruin destroyed wonderland with that train

Koan: if you see rampage you'll see, I tamed that idiot and to behave.

Cheshire: and who know all this time fairy tail take a dirt nap on that island.

Koan: me too, I thought they be in fairy tail but it seem they survive and slept over the past 7 years and now dunialle is doing the worst thing there is and already alliance with raven tail, a cheap knock off wannabe guild of fairy tail.

?: off with the raven tail guild master's head!

Koan: you damn right queens of hearts!

Behind koan is a girl with short hair and has red flesh hands wearing red and black royal clothing and a floating crown.

Koan: if they do anything to my girl, koan will cut the their lungs and feed them to a phriana , so I can jump ripe their intense and shove an entire salt to their brains ! then peel the skin off and whip them with an intention cord.

Queen of hearts: true, but if they be not do anything.

koan: so guys what you think of your new home.

Queens of hearts: is amazing!

Chesire: not really bad and it feel like a new home, now I can see why your the madness of the mads , seeyah latter, uncle grandpa try to find me around.

They disappeared out then Austin came in.

koan: yellow bro.

Austin: hey k, so any news?

Koan: well there is Team Quatro Cerberus, Cerberus is currently led by Goldmine, who presumably created the guild or took its lead after leaving Fairy Tail. The guild has been active for at least some time before year X784, due to its veteran S-Class Mage Bacchus Groh having fought Fairy Tail's S-Class Mage Erza Scarlet several times in the past.

Austin: heh, that erza, anything else?

Koan: Mermaid Heel, an all guild womens, Kagura Mikazuchi, Araña Webb, Beth Vanderwood, Risley Law, Millianna, and Jinoel Kisaragi, ragneel's sister.

Austin: hmm, an all girl guild, I wonder who's there master?

koan: not yet, anyway we know Lamia Scale ,but now to sabertooth, which no good for it.

Austin: how come?

koan:(sigh and frown) they called it " The strongest guild in Fiore" is led by Master Jiemma with an iron fist: any member staining the name of Sabertooth with his or her actions will be severely reprimanded, and disgracing the guild might even lead to excommunication, with Jiemma further humiliating the underling who failed him before driving them out, since he only interested the strongest and not like the weak and treat them as trash, In X784 Sabertooth wasn't a powerful or famous guild. However, during the seven years following the disappearance of the core members of Fairy Tail after the events of Tenrou Island, Sabertooth gained a new master, and soon after recruited five strange yet very powerful Mages into its ranks: Sting Eucliffe and his sister Tayla, Rogue Cheney and his sister maila , Rufus Lore, Orga Nanagear,Yukino Agria, Sorano's sister and Minerva Orland, daughter of the guild master, even worst the berserker predator along his team new and improve, and albedo. Their presence dramatically increased Sabertooth's strength, eventually making it the number one guild in Fiore.

Austin: heh, like that ever the start.

koan: also sting is a white dragon slayer, rogue is ashadow dragon, tayla is a light dragon slayer and malia is a dark dragon slayer, the twin dragon slayers and the yin yang dragon slayers.

Austin: (lay down) hmm, if they think they are the best dragon slayers, just wait until they see us.

Koan: yes and you might be surprise.

Austin: why?

Koan: dung, well, he's alive.

Austin: (sigh) can that guy just die already, this is getting annoying.

Koan: if you think that annoying, he's reborn as a female and name dunialle, who have the appearance of erza. And she have new allies and old allies and she made the dunlge beast and d-enforcer have an elite and use some trans-metal two alien technology.

Austin: dung! this guy, I mean, bitch! really never call it quit until we die huh?

koan: I know, I have a gift for you, remember the blue beetle's scarab?

Austin: yeah, why?

He show a black, yellow line dragonic symbol but insect dragonic back pack, with beetle horns and dragonic horns make ausitns' eyes have stars for eyes.

Koan: behold! Insectanoid!

Austin: did you build this? If so, I LOVE IT!

Koan: yeah I did, I need something to prove and special for my unpredictable knowledge brother , I even add a bit of yautja's weapons, gears and vibranium to it as well.

Austin: I see, in anycase I got something for you. (pull out a siring) see this?

koan: siring?

Austin: yeah, this is the full D.N.A of a battle nun, I made some modification so she can serve you, but let me ask you something, do you know of the tainted coil?

Koan: the wha?

Austin: you remember omadraga right? (he nodded) well in the world of age of rock there were three factions: ironheade, a group full of humans willing to fight, the drowning doom is a bunch of undead creatures and monsters, and the tanted coil a bunch of demons are full of S&M activities who take pleasure to pain.

Koan: your giving it to me the tanted coil?

Austin: yep.

Koan:(shrugged) alright then.

Austin: if your ready, just throw the needle to the ground and just let it take form, the battle nun maybe would explain everything to you.

koan: sure but later

Austin: okay

they heard crazy laugh

Austin: what's that?

koan: let see

they teleported

as they see sally with red crimson streak spreading her fur acting like koan with a crazy grin.

Austin: sally?

Sally: uh, WHAT?! what is going on? me confused (laugh crazy as she panting) wha'ts happening to me!? why am I- yellow brother what doing? (make a horse and car sound while patting her head)

Austin: sally why are you acting like koan?

Sally: I DON'T KNOW! KOAN YOU BETTER FIX THIS OR YOU'LL BE INFINITELY- HOTDOG ! EAT THAT GOOMBA !

koan: I didn't do anything, you remember last time?

Sally: I remember pop in your room and tell you detail of the rent.

Koan: yeah.

Sally: And I was looking for some tools to help for the guild and assist nui helping around she need.

Austin: and what tools ? how you find them?

Sally: I-I-I went -(laugh crazy but taking a breathe) I went by digging inside of koan's fur frame and his head by open it and got so-(eyes wide in horror) oh god I'm a fool!

Koan:(sigh and facepalm) oh great.

Ausitn: you did what?! sally why'd you did that?!

Sally: I saw koan did it to his head and fur frame! I thought is no big deal! I was just telling him that you two need to pay rent now, and I was looking or some tools that for nui!

Austin: This is koan we're talking about! We know him very well and have you ever know what the inside of his mind about?! And he told me something so to munch intense! In that other world of his own, that remember he told us is soul eater?

Sally: y-yeah (Austin shiver a lot)

Austin: w-w-well, he turn that dimension and the whole space, time and planet and earth into a koanic !

That make sally turn pale imaging it now.

Austin: and even at that rwby world he called, his girls went inside of his mind and become a koan like! since his clothes and stuff connect and koanit, you open his head and this means you infected yourself to become a koan! (make sally then whimpering in fear and eyes wide and jaw dropped to the ground)

Sally: I DON'T WANT TO BE A KOAN!

koan:(sigh) you should've at least ask me or Austin, now look what happen. (he pull out a bottle and give it to her) here

sally:(twitch as her head spin but stop it) what this?

koan: I know something like this ever happen to anyone if they made a mistake, I call it "un-koanic, take these pills every time you sleep, eat, drink, go somewhere to do work and the infection will be gone for good about 3 or 4 hours.

She immediately gulps the three pills.

Sally: just 3 or 4 hours right?

Koan: yes, don't waste it too munch or you'll be like that for good.

Sally: thank god okay.

Austin: anyway dude let go see how fairy tail doing.

Koan: yep.

They went to fairy tail as bloody and mumu are hugging there arm and head and sally follow them.

bloody: sally are you alright ? you seem freaked out and spooked.

Sally: I have the right to remain silent, (breaths in) and I have to keep my composer for being the guild master.

Mumu: okay?

Sally: there were… things that I don't want to say outloud.

Sally walking but twitching a bit.

Bloody: Austin what going on with sal?

Austin: she was looking for tools for nui to assist me around, so she try to go in koan's fur frame , so she open koan's head to go digging in his mind and find the tool while he was asleep, and now she infected herself to become a koan and that pill help she'll take everytime until she be back to normal in 3 or 4 hour.

Bloody: (hugs austin tight and shivers) I don't want to become a koan.

Koan: hey! I'm standing right here, what's wrong the way koan is?

They glared at him not being amused.

Koan: (roll his eyes) oh please if you guys was in my shoes, ya'll know how koan feel. beside I use to be sane, and look how that turn out, so don't blame me, blame dung for that shit, tch rude.

Mumu: I think is alright to me (hug his top head)

Koan: thank you mumu, at least somebody understand me inside and out. 

Then he see lucy who know in a different outfir, which is a blue little vest, a white top with a blue heart on the front, blue sleves, a black skirt and leggings and black boots and low pig tails, natsumi's attire receives minor changes. she now wears an open-collared, one-sleeved long overcoat version of her original waistcoat, which is instead tucked in and zipped. The sleeve covers Natsumi's left arm with a faux leather brown armband, leaving her Fairy Tail mark, as well as his entire right arm, consequently exposed. and now wears her wristband on his right wrist and now wearing a black bra top like and white along black shorts lines.

They with happy looking for a job on the board.

Koan: yellow lucy! Yellow natsumi!

Lucy: oh hey koan! How are you doing?

Koan: stupendious and koan love your's and natsumi's new outfit.

Lucy: (hugs him) thanks koany

Koan: what you two doing? Looking for a job?

Natsumi: yep, nothing good though.

Sally: thats because we can only get as many available jobs as we can.

Natsumi: hey sally why your fur is red?

Sally: cuz me sally, got infect by koan, me was searching in his head for tools for nui, and me take pills for 3 or 4 hour till me be back, also stupendoius of red, as long me have root beer to get to my work helping the guild. (shake her head) come on sal, keep it together. (took another pill)

then she turn to her human form but her red hair is wild and messy as is red along a single blue streak, wearing jacket hoodie like straightjacket, a black tie with a jack o lantern symbol , light mint shirt show her stomach and cleveage, black shirt with green shorts underneath, sneaker show animal symbol and her and a necklace almost the symbol of the nemetrix and a cat ear headphone like.

Lucy: uh, nice look sally.

Sally: THIS IS NOT NICE!

Then evile came but in his human form wearing a tan light shirt and red coat, black pants rip and sneakers, wearing rings around his wrist and hair a little wild but straight and his ears still there.

Evile: hey sally, I want you to see my hum-(see sally's new look and blush hard) woah! Sally? I uh, wow, I didn't know you want to change like that.

Sally: this is an accident.

Evile: an accident.

Sally: a long story what I did is a mistake(her animal ear twitching and blushing while look away)

Happy: hey about we give this a try? (show a request poster to natusmi)

She gets the flier and taken a look it said "velveno" and it cost 4,000,000 j.

Natsumi: huh, so all we're gonna do is take down this velveno? And they'll pay us 4,000,000 j?!

Koan: well i'll be, seem so.

Lucy: alright! Now we're talking!

Koan: yep, seem like it.

Lucy: well what we waiting for?

Happy: we haven't decided if we taking it yet.

Natsumi: even though we're living with koan we have to pay some rent now so we're going to need it.

Koan: even we have a lot of money but to be fair in case we add more to it.

Natsumi: so i'll say let's do it.

Lucy:(hold the flier) this job seem kinda familiar, did it grace almost take a job catching up a job conflict a little while ago?

Happy: this is the same one but back then, the reward is a 100 thousand jewels.

Natsumi: at some reason, he's way more valuable then he use to be.

Lucy: I wonder what is client its?

Natsumi: um, some guy name count long balsamico, that's a pretty sour name huh?

Happy: it go great on your salad.

Koan: if is sour candy yes, but sour guy no as long cover in mustard.

Sally looked at evile as she smile seductive and purr as her tail showing waggy left and right then pounce tackle him.

Evile: s-sally what yo- 

he notice her breasts press his chest as he blush hard.

Sally: like what you see evily~? (smile sexy at him and circle his chest with her finger)

Evile: yeah.

Austin: please that the pill will work?

Koan: it do, is kicking up more.

Then sally blink 3 times and notice what she doing licking his neck make her glee in embarrassing while blush and she zoom under the table.

Sally: so embarrassing!

Marco: count long velveno? You know is rumor that velveno gonna make it appearance at the huge magical ball, that the basico family rolling this year.

Natsumi: what the heck are you talking about?

Koan: koan don't get it.

Wakaba: they throw a fancy party every 7 years, you got to be exclusive wizard to get though the door.

Austin: well count me out, me and fancy partys don't mix very well.

Natsumi: how come?

Austin: hmm lets see: boring talk, me having an endless rage agents any high house assholes, and a large target for corrupted rich men and royals.

koan:(sigh) here we go of your excuses , I maybe have rage, but at least I do blow any chance like the time we in the mission with ben.

Austin: that was different!

Koan: horse shit and you know it, you know what? Chicken out then, I guess we'll see who dance with erza.

Austin: what?!

Koan: you heard me, since we only going there to take down velveno who have transformation magic and magic he can copy by touching and draining but limit and I'll spice things up, but since is waisting your time since this mission not cutting for you, (in thought) 3, 2, 1.

Austin: I'm not going, and that's final.

Koan: okay, then I'll dance with erza.

Austin: say what?!

Koan: unless you do.

Austin: no I wont!

Koan: yes you will!

Austin: no I wont!

Koan: yes you will!

Austin: no I wont!

Koan: yes you will!

Austin: no I wont!

Koan: no you wont!

Austin: damn it koan! Yes I will go that ball and that's final so end of the decision already!

Koan: alright then, I give up you win.

Austin:(sigh) thank you,-(eyes wide as he realize something) GOD DAMN IT KOAN!

Koan chuckled victoriosly but dodge ausitn's punch.

Austin: I'm not going!

koan: Austin is not on purpose like that, I know you hate that but is only undercover for a mission !

Austin: I don't give a fuck about it!

koan: we're a team! brothers! even we can do they impossible!

Austin: well I don't want a brother who's crazy of something I rather not have! (his eyes wide and cover his mouth to see koan hurt) k-koan I didn't me-

he uppercut ausitn send him to the ground.

koan: no ookami! like I ever ask to be madness! I was afraid but more to hate yandere like ben afraid of clowns, we both rather hide and fear but at least we fight it off! is that how you wanted, I try to change something around it but go ahead and be yourself! I hope your happy enough!

koan turn himself into Black spino volt then went outside as Austin look down in guilt and shame.

Lucy: whoa, that's harsh.

Then austin remembers what he do, he make clones behind just to hang out ben and koan, but they found out and ask for him alone to come, then he imagine his past of his terrible with rich folks and the ball room, then ben was there. they help and make koan feel like one with everyone no matter what he is and he thank those two so munch, he even help ausitn's problem as gratitude, he remember him,koan and ben a perfect team along zack, the 4 got cheered by everyone. He got up and walks out of the guild, he walks, then got up top of the building and sits with a tear falling.

Austin: (crossed his arms and tears falling) I am.

He then felt something as he pull out the insectinoid.

Austin: hmm, what is it?

As Austin remember the insectinoid koan made as the insentinoid beeping as if it talking to him.

Austin: yes I know, (beeped to him) _sigh_ I just don't want to go out of control at these partys

insectinoid:(beep) but, he know how you feel, so he made a duplicate to ask them.

ausitn: ask who?

Insectinoid: (beep) the basomico family, he tell them and kindly and force to change the ball room to they opposite, he wanted to surprise you to come, he thought you see it through ,I mean erza know and your girls, it consider an appreciate party for you. I mean at soul eater world, how else he change the ball room to the opposite

Austin felt shocked as he felt silent as he could see koan's face, cuz he know koan agree along of hating the ball but the smirk and happy ,it show that he planning a surprise party, austin grab his head and his scarf too and almost tears show.

ausitn:(eyes wide) oh my god, oh my god, oh my dragon god! (sigh) I'll go apologize.

Insectinoid: I know you will partner.

Austin nodded as he put insetinoid on his back, Austin sniff to find koan's scent but non, however he sees black spino volt's foot print.

Austin: I'm going to get such a beating for this.

He then follow the foot print and then notice he went to the lost forest with dangerous beast around.

Austin: oh great, come on out koan, I know you want a piece of me.

then there no silent around as Austin see he's not pouncing at him leaving a question mark.

Austin: did he change back or something?

Then he kept walking as he step in something, he look down to notice koan's skin as if he shedding or molted.

Austin: this is a new thing for koan.

as then he kept walking and then he step in something, then noise show as gas powder show make him sleepy then fall down, then he wake up to see he now in area with black and monstrous figures around him then in front is koan who's wearing a black trench coat with yellow and orange streaks lines but the red fur frame seem attach it, his attire looks old like a dead body, his skin is pale gray along crimson part, expose bones to show like exoskeleton, a tail, demonic wings, spike spine, but he look humanoid as if you tell he's 4 feet and, wearing a black mask but red jack o lantern with a silver metal tide with spikes and his hair is pale red looks like a jester went down, have claws, wearing 4 rings, his straitjacket is black with a red streaks along silver like lines on his hips, black pants which look torn while combat boot spikes. but can see of the claw foot.

Austin: oh boy, what have I done.

Koan speak an odd combination language of alien, demonic, angel and beast as one.

Austin: hey.

Koan put in sub hologram as it said " state your business demgigod of dragonborn, what purpose you come here for?"

Austin: sorry, I just have bad luck with them so, sorry abut my outburst.

Koan stay remain silent.

Austin: I'll go to the party.

he then type again " what makes you decide of ever got the urge going to the place you loathe so munch?"

Austin: your gift told me everything.

he remain silent

Austin: what ? aren't you going to do crazy and laugh insane?

he type again "you said you don't want a brother who's crazy maniac of not understand of being normal like everyone else. so I granted your wish" then Austin flinch as he quickly give him a hug and tearing a bit.

Austin: I take it back! I take it all back please! I beg you, don't change.

he stared at him.

Austin: I want the old koan back! The brother I ever wanted who's insane and the maddest of the madness! I cant feel like is not right without you as a duo! A team! I let my hatred clouded me to be stubborn! I help you so I'm doing it again!

Then koan to snap his finger as the shadow figure is gone as koan molted and shedding to his old self as he fall asleep as Austin got him.

Austin: there.

He try to shake him.

Ausitn: koan? Koan! um, cherrychunga?

Koan: MINE! (tackle him to the ground) Austin? What doing here?

Austin: just looking for you.

koan: why?

Austin didn't say.

Austin: I-Im'm very sorry koan, I want to make it up to you this time,and you are my brother no matter how different you are.

Koan: hotdog!

?: hahahah! Well say my nephew!

They turn to see a man standing with a black jumpsuit with white lines on both sides, silver gloves and boots, red scarf, green chest armor, red belt with a silver oval on the wast and a small red circle in the middle and has an insect themed mask.

Koan: no way

Austin: I-I-i-i-i-i-i-ICHIGO?!

Ichigo: the one and only first kamen rider! (strike a pose)

Austin: AND NEPHEW?!

Ichigo: of course your my nephew, why else the reason you have that scarf? Good job spreading and making new rider forms.

Austin: WOO HOO! I'M ICHIGO'S NEPHEW!

Ichigo: sure is, now come on, they others are preparing for the ball party.

Austin and koan: alright.

 **Timeskip**

Ichigo, Austin and koan see everyone outside seem like preparing how to dance in the ball room.

Austin: yo!

Koan: yellow guys! What doing?

Lucy: oh, we're practicing on how to ball dance.

Koan: want koan to be partner up? (make Lucy's eyes glint in excitement)

Lucy: dance with me!

Natsumi: hey no fair lucy! I wanna dance with koany!

Lucy: no with me!

Natsumi: and no clones this time!

Koan: if you two behave, then koan give you special treat if we agree.

Lucy and natsumi: deal!

Koan duplicate as the 2 koan practice the dance.

Koan: let's do this!

Koan 2: the koan wild way!

They both dance with him then grace came in.

grace: hey! What you guys doing? Play some kind of game? Or something?

Koan: you can say that. (smile)

grace: (take her clothes off and take koan 2) let me play around.

koan:okie dokie !(take of his clothes and have a red cape) tra-la-la !

Austin: they seem to have fun

he turn to see erza new armor is now silver with a gray cross around and shoulder pads

Austin: wow erza, love the new armor, suit you well, really well.

Erza: thank you austy. (turn ichigo) who that guy? a kamen rider?

Austin: yes, but "the" first kamen rider ever! my uncle ichigo!

ichigo: salutation erza, is nice too meet my boy's wife.

Erza: oh, thank you very much.

Juvia:(tackle and hug Austin) austy darling!

Austin: hey my little mermaid.

Bloody: (hugs austins arm) mine!

Austin: hey you two.

Erza: you may not be aware, in certain circles, i was known as the dancing demon?

Natusmi: you were!?

Koan: huh?

Ausitn: the what?

Erza: **REQUIP!**

As she change her attire to a blue dress.

Erza: ready? Let's dance!

Austin: I guess so but i'm not su-

Erza: don't worry austy, all you need, is spirit!

Erza then made austin spin in different angles.

Austin: I'm getting dizzy!

Happy: Erza is true about her nickname, one make you that sick is has to be kind of a demon.

Austin: I'm feeling sick (swirling eyes)

Koan:(turn lissana) yellow lissana!

Lissana hey koany! Want me to help?

Koan: sure! Do me! Do me!

Lissana then made koan spin koan like how erza did to Austin while koan is laughing crazy.

Lissana: now let yoru shoulder relax and keep your back straight.

Koan: look at me! Koan is a spinning top man!

Austin:(idea pop out and pull out an empty bottle jug) hey koan, remember that's my horse?

Koan: HELL YEAH! PLAY IT BRO!

Austin: sure why not? You'll teach them a thing or two like how you dance.

Koan: CARNAGE! JOKER! JOIN IN!

Joker came by with carnage.

The joker: of course!

Carnage: let's party!

Then everyone is having a good time as ichigo is standing in the sidelines watching them.

Ichigo: that's my boy, I see you agree zi-o.

Then walking beside him is a new rider, he has black armor with hot pink lines, has a silver gray watch band on his chest and a watch for a mask, the hands act like brows and japanies worlds for "rider time".

Zi-o: yes ichigo.

Ichigo: so what you told me is true?

Zi-o: yep, seem is impressive in history Austin along his three brothers, but I do hope they'll do with huge threat soon.

Ichigo: They never quit, even the hard way.

Zi-o: that what makes them riders, farewell.

He walk away as he hopped on his bike and ride off.

 **Timeskip**

ausitn, koan, natsumi, lucy, grace, erza, scarlet, grace, mumu, bloody, happy, elfman, broom, sly, carmielta, wendy, sonic, and amy is now at the palace that looks like a bowl of fruit.

Natsumi and happy: where here!

Koan: big fruit

Austin: it sure is.

Lucy: this does look like kinda of place that have a magical ball.

Grace: I didn't realized it's so far away.

koan: as long koan will sniff the goomba and going to Walmart.

Austin: also is weird koan.

Koan: what is?

Austin: that people around town in fiore or earhtland thought we was dead.

Koan: seriously?

Austin: yeah, but now they'll be shock to see we're back.

Erza: a small price to pay chance to dance.

Lucy: (sweatdrop) you do remember we came all this way here to catch an escape conflint right?

Then opening the door is a woman who has long brown hair, wearing a pink dress with a white waist pand with a flower on it and her hair is all frilly, plus she is sparkling.

?: um, your a little easily.

Broom: _**WHOA WHAT A FOX!**_

Mumu whack him his head.

Koan: thank you mumu, and I don't get it, there fox around but carmeitla.

Austin: is a compliment for female.

Koan: oh, me get it.

Grace: we're here to see the count.

?: yes of course you are, my name is echeto and my father is count balsamico.

Broom: _**she's to pretty to have a-**_

Austin and koan: (slam his fist and koan slammed his foot onto his head) KNOCK IT OFF!

Echeto: (spotted koan and austin) oh you two must be austin the omni rider and koan the nephlem beast.

Austin: yes we are.

Koan: I smell a penguin who use toilet paper to roll to Walmart.

Echeto giggle of his words.

Austin: you mind koan, he's insane.

Echeto: I can see why, the whole town thought you two was dead, I'm glad your alright.

Austin: thank you miss echeto, is a long story and complicated.

Koan: and now me koan! is back as stupendious as ever! with brother and fairy tail!

Erza: we've come here for the job your father posted in our guild hall.

Echeto: in that case I'll take you right with him, please follow me.

They walked in and echeto's father who is small, royal attire, brown heair and his mouth pucker like sour he ate, as he in his daughter's lap.

?: hello and thank you for taking my request, I am indeed count balsamico.

Austin: _his mouth pucker up as he ate sour candy._

Koan:(drinking glue) _me wonder if there's giant seeds in here._

Natsumi: this guy is hilarious! He got a sour name.

Happy: and a sour face to match!

Lucy: don't screw this up for me okay?!

Koan: calm down lucy, you almost make me drop my glue.

Count balsamico: let me get to the matter, i see the letter was you koan?

Koan: yep and thanks of changing the party!

Count balsamico: and what written on the flier.

Erza: please go on

Count balsamico: i'am concden the well being my precious daughter who is the whole world to me.

Koan's fur frame cloak, wrapped around natsumi's mouth make her muffle while koan laugh crazy.

Count balsamico: the ball being heeled this evening is very special for that is tonight for his future husband will be chosen.

Lucy: yeah that a pretty major deal.

Austin and koan: future husband?

Count balsamico: once every seven years our family brings out an extremely precious ring, A ring ghat been passed down by the balsamico family from generation!

Austin: so I'm guessing that the whole reason velveno Will came and steal it?

Count balsamico: I'm absolutely insertion of it, he tried and failed seven years ago, but he did ruin the ceremony to chose my daughters husband.

Koan: koan doubt he'll show up, he'll have a plan to sneak in and not get caught by a disguise.

Count balsamico: he is very skilled in transformation magic and magical drain.

Elfman: magical drain? What the heck is that?

Austin: allows the user to copy the Magic of any person they come in contact with. It is currently unknown if there's a limit to how many types of Magic the user can copy but only ounce and limit.

Natsumi: oh man, I want to use that type of magic sometime!

Koan: sooner, while we'll trick him cuz let just say we got some tricks on our sleeves. You can count on us.

Count balsamico: I'm counting on it.

Austin: sure is, we'll put him behind bars in no time.

Lucy: and just one more thing, the flier mention about and award, if we're able to capture him for you?

Count balsamico: that's right 4,00,000J for his captor.

Lucy: oh yeah! Catch in king! Let's do this!

As everyone get prepare for the part, cancer prepare lucy of her old hair style and beautiful red dress.

Cancer: all done baby.

Lucy: thank you.

Koan: hey lucy, how koan look?

She turn to see koan wear black coat and red bowtie suit, a red cape, red bowl like helmet and white gloves.

Lucy: oh wow, you look amazing.

Koan: and you look sexy as ever.

Erza: ready to get to work lucy?

Scarlet: we're done as well.

They are wearing the same thing that erza wears last time except scarlet wear is a black dress and her hair is down.

Lucy: holy fashion statement! You two are defensively not playing around!

Erza: although we come here strictly forbidden, we have to look enlighten for the party.

Scarlet: and i have to look good for my koany.

Koan: how i look scarlet?

Scarlet: great, as always my handsome devil.

Austin: how erza, what about me?

She turn to see Austin in a nice black and some orange suit and wearing a dragon mask.

Erza: whoa, your amazing.

Austin: well I have to look good,(turn koan) your wearing that red hood outfit that joker wear?

Koan: he to me it stupendous and I'm borrowing it since is koanage's suit.

Then wendy walked out wearing a pink dress with a red shoulder clothing with a pink bowtie and her ponytails up and her bans all curled up.

Wendy: so um, do I look okay?

Koan: so cute!

Wendy:(blush) thanks koany and you look pretty amazing.

Then mumu and bloody in human formed walked out, mumu wear a violet dress with skull hairpin as pig tails and bloody wear a dark crimson dress as well with a ponytail of a black bow.

Bloody: this makes me look weird.

Mumu: I think is cute, but you got admit it look great at you sis.

Bloody: fine.

Mumu: beside it'll impress Austin and look at him and my koany.

They turn to look at Austin and koan make them blush hard and bunny ear twitch.

Boody: okay, you win.

Austin: looking sexy bloody.

Koan: koan like mumu's dress.

Turn to see sonic and sly in tuxedo, amy in a salmon dress and roses on her hair, carmeltia wearing a golden dress.

Austin: they made for each other.

Koan: no doubt.

Erza: now, the certain has rises on the magical ball, so let take our places on the dance floor!

Austin:(patted her shoulder) relax erza, you can dance but remember why we're here for.

Erza: right.

as then every ball is more like a party with great music of rock star, funky and more, disco ball around, foods, drinks and random light color disco around as the music go great as everyone dancing around.

Austin: koan, do you and the girl can smell him?

Koan, lucy and wendy sniffing.

Koan: yeah, he's using his transformation.

Lucy: as a kid appearance.

Wendy: but which kid? there's lost of them.

Koan point at the one with blond hair, wearing a royal ball green suit as they sniff.

Wendy: that's him.

Ausitn: good thing we're power anchoring meaning he cant copy our magic.

Koan: now we're snow angel and flame dragon.

He turn to see elfman wearing a white tuxedo then spotted natsumi wearing a white and black vest but show her cleavage and black skirt along and black legging ,black sandal shoes, grace wearing a red and black skirt as well even black legging and black sandal shoes. 

Austin: hey wheres elfmen?

Koan point at the one with blond hair, wearing a royal ball green suit as they sniff.

Wendy: that's him.

Ausitn: good thing we're power anchoring meaning he cant copy our magic.

Koan: now we're snow angel and flame dragon?

Austin: and hey wheres elfmen?

He utrn to see elfman wearing a white tuxedo then spotted natsumi wearing a white and black vest but show her cleavage and black skirt along and black legging, black sandal shoes, grace wearing a red and black skirt as well even black legging and black sandal shoes.

Koan:(walk to natusmi and grace) yellow natsumi and grace, thought you wear dress but this looking very nicer.

Grace: oh thank you.

Natsumi: you look very nice koany, even the food here.

Koan: even the rootbeer and tea punch is good.

Ausitn:(gasp) did you say tea punch?

Koan: yes.

Austin: let me in on that. And hows the tea?

koan: well taste it and see, cuz me think is stupendious.

Austin zoom in to the tea bowl then see erza dancing with a random guy spinning him.

Austin: _better him then me._

he drink the tea bowl as his eyes shine.

Austin: my mouth is in love! So good! Such wonderful, anyway.

He dash up to erza and stop her.

Austin: erza maybe a different one, your making the guy's brain spin.

Erza: (chuckle nervously) sorry, I get carried away.

Then a woman with brown hair ponytail, purple along with light violet stripes, and wearing a white mask.

Woman: you don't mind if I dance with you?

Austin: me? Well sure.

Bloody zoom hug Austin tightly.

Bloody: sorry but he's dancing with me.

Woman:(turn koan) how about you?

Koan: koan don't see why not? Okie dokie!

Then mumu snatch koan away.

Mumu: nope, he's dancing with me.

Koan: sorry.

Grace: why not me?

Woman: okay.

Then while bloody and mumu dancing they felt a familiar as they turn to see the window of the shadow of a person who have a cloak and bunny ears as his eyes glowing red and crimson while holding a sword then vanish out of nowhere.

Bloody: dark bunny.

Mumu: he's here?! I thought he was dead.

Bloody: let's just enjoy ourselves for tonight.

Mumu: yeah.

As then they having fun even enjoying the food, then koan ,mumu and scarlet see grace showing the woman some ice weapons.

Scarlet: they seem to have fun.

Koan:(lift his red helmet up) yeah.

Lucy: this is really nice.

Wendy: look, ms Echeto is at the balcony.

The group all look at Echeto as she is wearing a white and red dress with white and red sleeves and has a purple desine on the front with a rose on it, he hair is all raised up a little letting the rest down and wavy, the other guys are entrance with her beauty but austin and koan are not affected.

Austin: at least she look presentable.

Koan: meh, I guess (eating chicken)

Count balsamico: it would appeared all the man are tematting my daughter's beauty.

Elfman: the way you sparkle is so manly!

Echeto: I'am a girl you know? (she turn Austin and koan) now then, would you two grant me they honor the first dance?

Austin: of course.

Koan: alright! (saluted and put lift his helmet down)

Echeto takes austin's hand as they are on the plat form rising to be at the center of the ball and have a dance, then she take turn to do the same with koan but a wild way, bloody, mumu and the girls is now super jealous and mad at her.

Bloody: _grr, he is MY huggy, NOT, YOURS!_

Mumu: _my master, all mine!_

Erza: _don't get angry, don't get angry, don't get angry._

Scarlet: _must, not, get, angry…_

Lucy: _lucky her._

Wendy: (pout cutely) _I want to dance with koan!_

Natsumi: _I want to dance with koany!_

Grace: _no far!_

Then a boy came in which wendy can senses is the guy they was looking for.

Boy: may i have this dance?

Wendy:(hidden smirk) yes thank you.

Sonic, sly, Amy and carmietla are at the side lines watching the ball.

Amy: such beautiful and amazing.

Carmietla: they sure having fun.

Sonic: seem the boy's girl getting all jealous again, it sure remind me this place like how i help stick.

Sly: and one of my mission as well and only midnight, which means velveno will pounce.

Then the big clock gonged.

Natsumi: now what's going on?

Count balsamico: the faithful hour is on upon us

Austin: you dont think midnight is..

Echeto: the ring is begin , the bell show that gaint old clock every one night in seven years( then the doors open as slide down is the ring) the doors open.

Count balsamico: whoever take the rings, there by granted to propose to my beautiful daughter, is it the most stunning family tradition. It's here, anyone who desire my daughter have to married have to accept the ring.

Then the guys charged.

Elfman: i bet she want a real man!

Lucy: did you forget that we're not here to hook up with the client's daughter?

Wendy: psst, Koan! Austin!

He turn to see wendy with the boy as they smirk then see broom and happy untie the real boy somewhere inside the room.

Austin: good job Wendy.

Koan: alright Wendy, let it rip!

Wendy then grin like koan with sharp teeth then grab him.

Boy: what the?

Wendy: surprise! Hello velveno

Toss him to the air.

Boy: darn it! transformation off now!

Then it revealed velveno as a man with an Afro, blue shirt, orange sleeves and white pants.

velveno: and I'm me again! Sky dragon roar!

He then blow, however it not showing he not.

velveno: What's going on?! I sworn i use my magic on her!

Wendy: gotcha, SKY DEVIL'S RAGE!That made velveno fly to the wall it he suddenly turn into a shadow and takes the ring.

Velveno: the ring is mine!

Sly: HEY! That's my magic!

Austin: koan

Koan: yeah

Austin and koan: LOCKED! CANCEL!

then as velveno fall down try to use magic.

Velveno: hey! What give?! I can't use my magic!

Echeto: he did it.

Sly then took the ring and wack velvento's head.

Sly: nice try pal, but you need to work on your thieving

Carmeitla: alright Cooper, cough off the real ring.

Sly: what you talking about? Is right here. (show the ring)

Carmelita: ringtail.

Sly: (sigh) alright fine.

He bring out the real ring and toss it to Austin.

Austin: thanks (then he and the tram smile as he toss it to Velveno) here you go dude .

Velveno: huh?

Austin: we know why your here and we understand

Koan: koan smell it, you no bad person, you came for love.

Velveno: you got that right, (turn Echeto) I'm here cuz i screw up last time, i waited 7 long years to try it out. (show the ring) i check off, i got something big to ask you. We know each other ever since we both just little kids. And this entire time, I've been crazy in love ya.

Count balsamico: you were long born child of my servant, i still primited you to pay up my daughter! Have you forgetton your place?!

Velveno: everytime i came to see her to check you remind me , you say we'ere from two different worlds that shoulsnt mixed and then you kick me out of the street again . cuz trash like me doesn't belong in your palace

Echeto: daddy! You never told me he try to visit!

Count balsamico: and you dont need to hear about any of this now

Velveno: sadly i believed i decided i was finally gonna to give up on you echeto, gotta give up myself too, to turn around for a while and eventually turn my life a crime. Got arrested, and end up in jail , and while i locked up. I have all the tims in the world, to sit around and think about things i regreted most of my life. How i never got the chance to tell you how I felt, so i took the risk to broke out to come at the ball! I even did it twice!

This surprise her how munch he did it all for her as he walk to her and be on one knee to show the ring.

Velveno: miss echeto, please tell me you'll be my wife?

Count balsamico: have you seen is a waist of time?! No!

She walk to him and smile with an eye smile.

Echeto: i will.

Austin: yes!

Koan: hotdog! Congrats man!

Velveno: wow! Are you serious?!

Echeto: of course, I've been waiting for my whole life for the day you come back.

Velveno: you we're? Is like my wildest dream come true , i can hardly believe it!

Echeto: there just one thing, turn yourself in, your still need to pay for your crime.

Velveno: your right

Then he put the ring to her finger as everybody cheer but then suddnely they felt a horrible dark energy and sinsiter magic.

Then he put the ring to her finger as everybody cheer but then suddnely they felt a horrible dark energy and sinsiter magic crashing into the room is a large female demon bat and a large creator with insect legs and looks like a crab came form a dark portal along some dungle beast.

Austin: okay that's new.

Koan: two demons.

Austin: dunlge beast by dung a.k.a dunialle and two demons by massacre wrath.

Koan: sonic, sly, amy and Carmelita, take the people to safety.

Austin: erza, scarlet, bloody, mumu, grace, lucy, natsumi and elfman, your with us deal with them.

Koan: I'll take batty and you take care the dish.

Austin: alright then.

They ripped their suit out as they wear the own clothes again and koan remove the helmet off of him.

Austin slammed his megatrix to transformed into a humanoid dinosaur color lighter orange, brown , and wear an orange sash with the symbol of the megatrix.

? **ENORMOUSAURAS!**

Koan slap his nemetrix, then turn into a brown wolf with yellow fur streaks along his tail and bottom front legs, the nemetrix around his neck.

?: **FANG ZAP!**

Bat demon: KILL!

Fang zap speed in and tackle the bat demon to bite and zapping while enormousauras fighting the crab demon, natsumi and they other fighting the dungle beast.

Natsumi: alright! This brought memories!

Grace: it sure is!

As fan zap dodging the fire ball attack from the demon bat but got some hit make him trip over but got up then start slashing at him while enormuoaurs begin punching and e laser stung him but he upper cut the demon crab as the two turn back to normal.

Koan: let's do this!

Austin: yeah! By using rabbittank!

Koan: why not the super one?

Austin: good idea!

Austin put on his build belt on and grab a red degice and press the button.

 **HAZARD ON! *Rock music***

He attach it then attach red and blue bottle.

 **RABBIT! TANK! SUPER BEST MATCH!**

Then Techno rock music started, while 2 black walls front and back of austin along lines with it as the device making new armor.

 **CLANGING! RATTLING! ARE YOU READY?**

Austin: henish.

Then it smash it together and slowly reveal black fog as it covers him and two eyes shine in the fog one red and one blue, when he wave off the fog showing that he is wearing black armor and has his scarf black and covering his face.

 **UNCONTROL SWITCH! BLACK HAZARD! YABEI!**

Build: alright, lets get WILD!

Koan: my turn! (He put of a belt red and golden)

 **EVOL DRIVER!**

Koan: time to show them my new one i made

Rabbit tank: say what? You made your own?

Koan: you'll see.

Then shake the bottle and is white and black of a space shuttle then the second is orange and black that symbol of a tiger then attach it.

 **SPACE SHUTTLE! TIGER! EVOL MATCH!**

Koan then starts to crank the lever as orang and white tubs are everywhere around him then a sphere around him as flaoting particle of 4 piece walls.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

Koan: henshin!

Then it wrapped around the aphere ans the tubes gone away until a slash unleashed to shoes koan is have a black suit but orange tiger streaks, space armor like white along orange armor mixed to it showing engine on the back, the mask show window visor but shape of a tiger mouth, knee pads, spikes on shoulder and arm, then ears like but with white blade part of each side of the head.

 **ASTRONAUT OF THE CLAWS! RAWR!**

?: kamen rider, Rocket Tiger.

Build: sweet! Awesome bro!

Rocket tiger: since you do with kamen rider ex-aid, so why not build?

Build: you know, didn't thought it.

Rocket tiger: anyway let just fight.

Build: right!

They charge at the demons as build is demolishing the crab demon and rocket tiger clash at the bat demon as then rocket tiger launch in speed of the jet.

Build: tag team! On the crab!

Rocket tiger: gotcha!

He grab build then circle around the demon crab then press the button and cranks his driver.

 **MAX HAZARD ON! CLANGING! RATTLING! READY GO! OVERFLOW!**

Rocket tiger lets go of him just in time for build to radiate a dark purple energy as he preforms a rider kick at the crab demon, when he blocks it, he start to turn white and vains are showing as blue lightning is showing around the crab.

Crab demon: GGGGAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!

build landed as he start to crank his driver again.

 **CLANGING! RATTLING! CLANGING! RATTLING! READY GO! HAZARD FINISH!**

Then rocket tiger cranked his driver as symphony start to play.

 **READY GO! EVOLTECH ATTACK!** _ **CIAO~!**_

He then made a large tiger arm with mini U.F.O's around it.

Build and Rocket Tiger: LET'S GO!

Build jumps up and punches his face while rocket tiger clashes his claw at it's chest as the mini u.f.o's shoot beams at it, the demon crab turn white then exploded.

DOUBLE FINISH~!

Build and Rocket Tiger:(high five) Alright ! you rock dude!

then turn to the demo bat.

They turn back to normal.

Austin: one more.

Koan: I got this.

He whistle as coming at the door is koan's motorcycle as koan back flip charing at the bat hit the chest, then to everyone surprise the motorycyle's split in half to become a weapon as the wheels become sharp spinning saw blades mixed chainsaw.

Koan: say hello to my little friend you bat bitch!

Erza: _I'm so jealous right now!_

Koan: let's dance!

The bat shoot multiple fire ball as koan cutting them in half as natsumi eating them.

Natusmi: so good!

Then koan double spin as using his motorcycle weapons saw to cut the demon bat into a million of pieces as it screech turn white and exploded as koan make his motorcycle turn back to normal.

Kaon: that, was stupendious.

Count balsamico: what are you two going to do now?! The ball is ruin because of those demons!

Austin: we got this.

Koan: yep.

Ausitn and koan snap their finger as bright flash ,then the light down to show the ball is now all fix good and news.

Koan: TA-DA!

Austin: fixed.

Velveno: well damn, seems the rumor right about you two, I can see why fiore see you two as heroes and more.

Then after everything is okay the ruin knights take velveno with hand cuff.

Velveno: well their hall me off.

Echeto: I'll wait for you, I promise.

Velveno: thanks, and I'll promise to come back for you.

Austin: well that went well, also I never expect our enemies have some new ones.

Koan: in my spy network some are around the country or town, even some with eggman.

Count balsamico: as a reward to save the ball and everyone, I'll reward you two.

Austin: thanks, but instead of giving it to us.

Koan: we'll give it to lucy as well!

Count balsamico: very well, but some sort of reward is best suited for you two.

Austin and koan shrugged.

ausitn: anyway let's party!

as now everyone get back to partying as koan with lucy and natsumi while lucy hugging koan so happily with a big smile.

Lucy: you were amazing koany.

natsumi: yeah ! I didn't know your motorcycle can do that!

koan: it sure is , me did some new full of surprises and also

make a duplicate of himself

koan 2: to go see someone

he teleported as he near some other building as he jumping as he sniffing.

koan: I know Millianna at outside, me can smell it and- bingo!

He spotted millianna all grown up sitting up top near her guild, she has arranged her hair in a messy way, losing the ponytails though still keeping her hair stylized like cat ears. She retains her cat-like appearance still wearing a choker with a bell attached unto it. Her attire consists of a purple hooded cape, long black-and-purple striped leggings, evening gloves, tight and small black shorts with a belt and boots. She seems to have no upper attire, leaving her black bikini top uncovered. She also has a tail attached to her shorts.

She thinking of koan was dead leaving her depress but the rumor is spreading to show koan is back and alive, she s looking around down, hope the rumor true and see him again as she miss him so munch and love as heard crazy laugh then turn to see koan.

koan: yellow milly! what doing? (he waving his right arm and grin with an eye smile)

She tackled him to the ground and hugs him while koan hug her.

Koan: is good to see you again.

Millianna: koan, your okay, I'm so happy your alright.

Koan: sorry I scared you, is a long story and I'm back, and I see you join a guild and look perfect as ever my sexy cat girl. (petted her head)

Millianna: meow.

She lean to his chest and kiss him deep then break the kiss show a cat smile.

Millianna: warm, so how are you been doing?

Koan: same ol same but different around, and you?

Millianna: I'm doing well, I joined a guild.

Koan: koan heard, great.

As she cat smile but a sexy one licking her lips as she purr feeling more horny and cant wait.

Koan: why you looking at koan like that?

She then kissed him and push him to the ground.

Koan: oh I see, freely the mate?

Millianna: (cat smile) take a guess~.

Koan: why take a guess if I do this.

He smack her ass and fondle it make her moan and meow at the same time.

Millianna: I've been waiting for 7 years for this~.

Koan: i know, (smirk)

He put on a sound barrier while went somewhere alone as the strip their clothes, they making deep kiss with their tongue battling as koan fondling more and her ass while finger her pussyfooting make her moan more and meowing.

Millianna: merow~

Then he show his cock that is hard make her lick her lips.

Milliana: wow a nice warm milk for me~?

Koan: yep, lick and suck it good how you wanted.

Millianna start kiss the headpiece, then start to lick it all over, while she finger her pussy. He grunting feeling the licking all over then she licking and sucking his balls make it better then he grutning more.

Koan: so good! Don't stop!

Then she sucking his dick bopping her head up and down make it more great for koan ,as he grab her head to deep throat which she muffle and meow loving the taste more, then he can't hold it anymore.

Koan: I'm cumming!

He cummed inside of her mouth as she drinking it and as he remove his cock from her mouth. She swallowed the Cummings as some of her she lick it off and smile seductive.

Millianna: Mmm, delicious milk~.

Koan: and for the full one.

He then give her love bite on her neck, collarbone, ear as she moan and meow suddenly she grew a real cat tail as her cat read shapes become real cat ears.

Millianna: (hugs koan) YAY! I'M A REAL CAT!

Koan: you sure are my cute little kitty cat.

She bend over in four, show her ass to him then wiggle it.

Milliana: meow~, fuck me up, please my sexy beast king~.

Koan grin wider as he shove his cock inside of her make her moan loudy, he grab her asscheek, then thrusing in and out very fast to make her moan more as she meow so munch feeling his cock inside of her, he spanking her more, more and more to make it all red make her more horny of the pleasure, then she turn around as she wrapped her legs on his waist while he rapidly pounding her so munch and give more lick to her neck and deeply kiss her munch and sucking her nipple of her breasts more and she spread demon and angel wings as her eye become cat like. then she show a goofy smile of a face and sticking her tongue out and roll her eyes up.

Millianna: MEOW! OH MEOW YES! FUCK THIS PUSSY! FUCK ME TO THE POUND!

Koan: I'M CUMMING!

He cummed as she moan and meow at the same time loudly, then she lay down to his chest puering when he petting her hair and ear then her cat tail wiggle.

Koan: how was it?

Millianna: meow~.

Koan: yep and is time for me to go but come by , which follow my scent and here you go

He pull out a plushy of koan with cat ears amd cat tail.

Koan: Ta da!

Millianna: (hugs it) FLUFFY KITTY!

Koan: i contact talk to it any time you want to speak.

Milliana: bye my kitty koany. (kiss him)

Koan: you too milly. (teleported away)

Milliana:(hugged the plush koan) oh my fluffy kitty Koan! Meow!

 **Timeskip**

As austin and koan they others came home from the ball party, they see Sally back to normal but panting as hugging herself with blush hard feel so embarrassed sitting on the couch at the living room with bendy, Alice, boris, snarl, devilca, the cup twins and evile have tough time retrain her but evilve seem he got mate by her hard.

Austin: hey sal, seem your back to normal.

Sally: I have never been more embarrassed in my life.

Bendy: yeah, when she got home, she lock herself in her room for the entire day.

Boris: she remember all she did, she act koan to random draw the paperwork and make huge spit ball cannon out of her head and confettei, at the guild she become lady underpants, make a root beer rocket fountain, pecking on the walls and floor, make a flying hotdog, and pranking other guild memmber and koan stuff.

Erza: wow.

Bendy: and she mated evile like a wild animal like Koan.

Lucy: she did?!

Evile: I didn't she had it in her or maybe the perfection.

Sally put a pillow in her face to scream.

Austin: come on Sally, at least your back to normal.

Sally: yeah, but it's embarrassing of being a guild master while I'm that state.

Austin: yeah good news and shocking news, good news your cure. the shocking news that since your mad version created by koan's and you of some genetic cell, energy and soul particle to remade, modified and customize artificial experimental, the medicine pill got rid of it from you but...

Koan's head pop out the mad version of sally who pull a cherrychuna from koan's further frame.

Austin: since she came from koan took physical form and came from his head means you had a sister i think.

Mad Sally: yellow! I'm experiment 147! Madison sally! but i perfer mad sally or maddy! And I like cherrychunga!

Sally stayed silent and cover her face with her hands.

Sally: great, now if you all excuse me, I have some paper work to fix. (walks away)

Austin: poor Sally.

Mad sally and koan look each other while floating.

Koan: yellow me is koan! Me like root beer!

Mad Sally: and me like it with cherry!

Koan: cool! Now i have 2 sister like bro! One for every day of a week!

Mad Sally: hey koan! We should celebrate!

Koan: (gasp of joy) you dont mean!

Mad Sally: yepper!

Koan and mad Sally: HOORAY! BUBBLE PARTY!

as their tails turn to a string then begin bouncing while play instrument and wearing silly hats while bubble float around as they laugh crazy and singing 'la-la' over and over.

Sally: HEY! WHO BLOW THIS BUBBLE?!

Mad Sally: we do! (laugh crazy and smile)

Koan: is nice, you need to relax.

Sally: I'LL SHOW YOU RELAX BY-

Koan spray fear gas as Sally cough a little then see sometjing as she scream turn her fur white zoom to her room shut

Austin:(sigh) I'll get the robot to assist of her paperwork. (walk off)

Evilie: seem sal saw her worst fear.

Snarl: what is her worst fear dude?

Evilie: you don't want to know.

 **As the next day**

At the guild as everybody enjoying themselves as koan upside down in his seat.

Natsumi: hey koan! Since you gotten strong from pass 7 years from your time, how about you fight me?

Koan: hmm, well it does prove your fight and level, okie dokie! Just like they old days when we first met! And our first match.

Natsumi: yay! Lets go!

Austin: but do somewhere else, and before you say anything, _**ZONE.**_

Natsumi and koan then disappear somewhere else to fight then austin got hit by a bone.

Austin: ow! What i do?

Written on the bone ' next time let me do it, sign koan, p.s we relocate it in so everyone can watch so dont judge it.

Austin: (sigh and smile) koan, how munch i miss your randomness.

As koan and natsumi is now face to face at the ring so everybody can watch.

Natsumi: ready?

Koan: (grin) ladies first.

Natsumi charge at koan with her fire fist then koan fist burst of hell fire as their fist collide make a burst energy shock wave flames as their pushing each other while grin wider as they back away then charged again settle a hand to hand combat to each other in speed while ducking of their punches, kicks and knee.

Koan: your good! You've become stronger as I predicted my flame Dragon.

Natsumi: (grin) heh, you haven't seen nothing yet! **FIRE DRAGON ROAR!**

She breath firw as koan block it but natsumi in front.

Natsumi: **FIRE DEVIL'S RAGE!**

this push him a bit but he turn to cancel the fire

Koan: **BLADE DEVIL'S**

Austin and Erza: (eyes wide) Huh?!

Natsumi: what?

Koan: **SWORD DANCE!**

He zip zoom 5 times pass like if he's teleproting but a light speed energy blade zoom sword strike Natsumi around, then explosion send her to the ground but got up and almost stumble.

Natsumi: that's a new one, i thought it only element.

Koan: not all in element and look at this **BLOOD MAKE! AX SCYTHE!**

koan's forearm show burst blood in shape of an ax blades.

Natsumi: (star eyes) HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!

Koan: koan can control blood, even make blood as magic, there's a lot me did over the past here as now koan can make his blood as a weapon.

Natsumi: TEACH ME THAT!

Koan: maybe

He charge din begin clashing at her but she dodging some of it then punch him but he transformed his body to blood to dodge it and went through and reformed.

Koan: **BLOOD MAKE CANNON!**

He thrust his hand to unleashed a blood ball blast send her flying crash but she got up.

Natsumi: **FIRE DEMON CANNON!**

She thrust both arm of fire at him which koan block it as then Natsumi burst in lightning-flame dragon mode.

Natsumi: **LIGHTNING FIRE DRAGON ROAR!**

She breathe a huge lightning-flame roar at him as koan stand there as it hit boom of an explosion as to show he block it with his arm cross of an X.

Koan: very nice, i guess I'll show you something interesting.

Natsumi: well then come at me.

Koan: very well

He then cover himself of a black like parts but full crimson and mask to show almost lion like and his fur frame like amaze of lion.

Koan: meet the crimson lion!

Natsumi: AWESOME!

But in burst speed slash and knee quickly as natsumi as she throwing her lightning-flame at him but the hit cuz a strong impact send her flying crash to the ground make her wobble a bit.

Natsumi: heh, that's fast, but I delt with fast opponents remember?

Koan: yeah, but what about me?

As theh zoom in clashing and fighting as more impact goes on and more then koan pounce as natsumi saw an image of a lion pouncing. He claw uppercut her then koan turn back to normal and deop kick her to the ground as he get ready as he roar Dragon.

Koan: me make this! (he begin to eat ice he pull out) **ICE-FIRE DRAGON DEMON MODE !**

Natsumi is shock to see an image of a fire dragon behind him and next to the fire dragon, is an ice demon which surprise grace.

Natsumi and grace: WHAT?!

Koan: **ICE-FLAME DEMON DRAGON'S ROAR!**

He fired a beam of ice and fire but natsumi puff up her cheek.

Natsumi: **LIGHTNIGN-FLAME DRAGON'S ROAR!**

Both attacks collide with each other making an explosion so bright then smoke around as the smoke clear to show natsumi is down while koan standing as she look at him as they both eye smile and grin with a chuckle.

Natsumi: guess you win.

Koan: you almost got me, you still got it firey cherry, here's a reward. (bright out a flaming meatball) a flaming meatball!

Natsumi: YAY!

Then she ate a the flaming meatball.

Natsumi: by the way, wanna come a mission with me, wendy, lucy, happy and carla?

Koan: hell yeah!

Austin smiled as he drinks his tea.

Erza: looks like she lose again.

Austin: yep, reminds me of our first battle.

Erza: but she kept going like always, she keep getting strong.

Austin: say koan, what happen to vilgax?

Koan: oh, i ditch him in that pit.

Austin: good riddance.

Erza: say austin, why not have a rematch?

Austin: hmm that be intereting , i wanna test out my insetnoid, a gift from Koan.

Erza: very well.

Austin: well then koan, have fun.

Koan: you too, also Austin here's an idea I learn from zack from his other world he in, use your aliens on your rider, he use kamen rider ghost and mad rouge along ghost freak in his aura of fury. (this give Austin a light bulb pop out)

Austin: that's a good idea, I'll consider the thought.

Koan: yep!

Austin: thanks bro!

Koan: your welcome.

Erza: well then, shall we austy?

Austin: sure.

Austin now cover of a black suit with orange pads shell but look dragonic scales, beetle horns attetna on his back but sharp dragon horns with it , gauntlet , claws, a silver belt with a dragon symbol , boot like claw dragon, a tail and a helmet almost knight like but a combination of a beetle and a dragon and have yellow lines.

Austin: well then, this is interesting. (hears beeping) hmm, yeah insectnoid we'll do it together.

Erza: nice armor austy, and I see your little friend intrege fighting along with you.

Austin: yeah I know, and I know it be totally cool, so be prepare.

His right arm morph into a dragon plasma double blade as he look at it and his left arm morph into an ichigo rider shield.

Erza: (giggle) alright then, let's go somewhere with no casualty's.

Austin: you read my mind.

Erza snap her finger as they teleported somewhere else.

Austin: woah, guess your getting the hang of it.

Erza: thank you, now (change to her sword wheel armor) lets begin.

Ausitn: gladly.

They charge at each other and clash there blades then Austin use his shield to defense of her rapidly clashing then.

Erza: **REQUIP! PURGATORY ARMOR!**

Austin: **REQUIP!**

Erza in her purgatory armor and sword slashed at austin but got blocked by something, austin is now wearing a dragon-like armor on his left arm and shoulder that is blocking the sword, a fox-like armor is on his right arm and shoulder, on his chest is a lion armor, on his right leg is a bear like armor with the bears head on the knee, his left leg is a ram-like armor, on his back are two wingless wings that is a snake and a boar.

Austin: **ARMOR OF SIN, DEMONIC DRAGON KING!**

She dodge down and kick her as they both punch each other then kept going non stop make them step back.

Austin: your old armor seem to keep up good at my old armor.

Erza: impressive, what dose it do?

Austin: I'll show you, **FOX'S SIN: SNATCH!**

Erza's purgatory armor then disappeared leaving her wearing her normal clothes.

Erza: what?

Austin: it's actually compose of the seven sins, it has there own unique abilities base off of there animal.

Erza: very well then, I guess I know what can deal with that armor.

Austin: oh and it can do with my new one?

Erza: **REQUIP!**

as a bright flashes around her is an armor of black suit but her left side is a spear blade gauntlet like and shoulder pad, then her right side is a spike and claws gauntlet, defensive shield like a bit bolt left leg and at the right leg is a smooth pattern scale like blaster and have heavenly 6 wings.

Erza: **ARMOR OF VIRTUE! HEAVENLY MAIDEN!**

Austin: well let's test it out **FOX'S SIN: SNATCH!**

He try to make it disspaeared but nothing.

Erza: **SPEAR'S VIRTUE: SLASH WAVES!**

She make an enengy spear blade slash the fox side make it sizzle a bit.

She make an energy spear blade slash the fox side make it sizzle a bit.

Austin: alright.

Then they charged in fighting each other but then soon ausitn's armor burning as they both turn back to normal.

Austin: okay, I'm surprise you turn the table on my armor since it weak to holy stuff, but let move to something interesting rider alien fusion! TankTank! Wreaken bolt! Bang bang tank!

 **TANKTANK! WREAKEN BOLT! BANG BANG TANK!**

Austin: okay, i'm surprise you turn the table on my armor since it weak to holy stuff, but let move to something interesting rider alien fusion! TankTank! Wreaken bolt! Bang bang tank!

Austin and erza: what the?

Erza: why attacking me first?

Austin: I don't know, I didn't expect it do that.

 **WEAPON MATCH!**

Austin: weapon match?

Then the three armors all gather near austin as they detach and requip on his body he how has armored arms with tanks on the elbows, a blue armor chest piece is on another tank that acts a chest piece, two blue tanks are on his shoulder, and tank tracks are on his legs and two more acts like strips of cape. His helmet is orange and blue as the ground makes cracks just by standing.

 **THE UNMOVING TANKER! DEMALISION GO! FIRE!**

?: holy balls! Look at me! I'm badass!

Erza: well what you call this kamen rider form?

?: the hell if I know, look at it! it's amazing! But I think I should call it, cannon knight.

Erza: then let's begin!

Cannon knight: with pleasure!

He start to fire from his cannons at her but she quickly dodge it then sword her claws at him but he quickly use his tank arms to blast her then he morph into a sphere vechile to block her spear and rapidly kicks, then two cannon berrals pops out and fires at erza, he speed around in circle fired multiple aiming at her a lot.

Erza then requip to his platinum shield armor to block almost all of his bullets then stomp her foot cuzz he to shake then she grab him then do a kick make him bounce back everywhere while erza punch and kick him then he de-sphere spinning and dizzy a bit.

Cannon knight: okay, bad idea, (shake his head) lets see how you handle this?

He then morph his legs into tank tracks and aim all his cannons on his upper body fired at erza.

Erza: okay my turn! Requip rider fusion! Drive! Cross-Z Magma Knuckle! Flight Armor!

 **DRIVE! CROSS-Z MAGMA! FLIGHT! BALANCE MATCH!**

Cannon knight: balance match?

Then lava gushes underneath erzas feet then two tires flew into the lava and the air slice the lava making make circle around here then burst to show she wear her flight armor but is more lava of black, orange and wheels on her shoulders and between her ankles, cat ears and dragon like wings lava, chest plate dragon like some red thigh and gauntlet and boot with white line and holding lava with wheels swords.

 **START YOUR ENGINE! ALL BURNING WHEELS UP! READY SET GO!**

Erza: Burning speed Armor!

Cannon knight: damn, that's awesome.

Erza: I know.

She speed in burning as cannon knight fired but she quickly cutting the ammo as he entire sphere form to keep up but her sword and wheel start burst flame track dashing zoom and zig zag slashing and even rapidly kicking him a lot making fire explosion send him crash down.

Cannon knight change back to ausitn.

Austin: I need some speed as well! Alien rider fusion! BLADERAPTOR! RABBIT RABBIT! MACH!

 **BLADERAPTOR! RABBIT RABBIT! MACH! LIGHTSPEED MATCH!**

Then just when erza blinked austin is in his new armor, it's red and white on the armor, has rabbit ears on the back, has rolling balls on his heels, has a red and white scarf is on his neck and a black and orange helmet and blades on his elbows.

 **LIGHT SPEED FIGHTER! 3! 2! 1! GO!**

?: kamen rider flash dash! wow that was quick.

Erza: no kidding, let's see whos faster.

Flash Dash: and the deadliest.

A burst shockwave speed is so very slow motion and blurry as the two speedster quickly punching and quickly non stop even dodging every attack and uses both their after image and even weapon leaving burning tracks and mark everywhere as they race around the some area and then back as they both panting cover in some bruises and scratch a little.

Flash dash: let's end this.

Erza: yeah.

They ready themselves they ready themselves they burst one more speed.

Erza: **LAVA EMPRESS BLADE FURY!**

Flash Dash: let's go!

 **FAST FORWARD! SITRKE!**

As they charged one explosion make a smoke clear then it clear to show austin and erza back to normal as, austin on knee while holding his left arm a bit burnt as erza fall down to the ground first.

Erza: seem you won.

Austin: yeah and genius and very good erza, way to use your requip to merge the rider form, never know you can pull that one out.

Erza: well I have to give my man surprises, and I know you love surprises.

Austin: and I got a surprise for you. (pulls out a little box)

She open it and it was a whole strawberry cheesecake with her name on it.

Austin: for you.

Erza was drooling a waterfall and has star eyes.

Austin: I wonder how koan doing?

 **with koan and they others**

as the train start moving natsumi is sleeping on koans lap along dex-starr, brandish, lucy, wendy ,happy and Carla with him.

Koan: how you feeling nast?

Natsumi: a little uneasy.

Lucy: hold on those guts in for two hours and that's it, we're done.

Brandish: and try not to leave a mess on the rain.

Carla: can you be more pathetic?

Dex-starr: well it how dragon slayer do and confusing wendy don't have it.

Koan: oh she will very, very, very sooner as she think.

Dex-starr: right.

Wendy: w-what?!

Koan: I got this.

Koan's hand glowing green of enchantment.

Koan: **TRIA LOCKED!**

Then natusmi feel very munch better as she jump up cheering with a grin.

Natsumi: YAY! I'M ALL BETTER NOW!

Wendy: woah koan! what that enchantment?

Koan: yeah, I train many different and other way of entrenchment, what I did is sealed up natusmi's motion sickness.

Natsumi: (hugs koan) OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

Koan:(laugh crazy) is nothing!

Wendy: can you teach me?

Koan: of course, I don't see why not?

Brandish: so where are we going?

Dex-starr: I was wondering myself as well.

Wendy: well, we heard somewhere down town some horrible demons and even hard believe dragons making it their own Territory.

Koan: lets hope he can make it in time

Natsumi: yes! a dragon I can finally slay!

Koan: hey wendy, i'm thinking your left out since natusmi have a dual element mode of lightning-flame, so I like to give you some dual element of your own.

Wendy: oh that's alright.

Koan: okie dokie, (sniff around) me smell 3 intruder, they wear black suit, 3 guys, huge butt and bozos, they have far moves and called the jiggle gang are in the train.

Brandish: what are they? Some sort of ass shakers?

Koan: well they're three banded together in order to commit crimes. It is also interesting to note that all three members share a common trait as all three possess unusually large posteriors. (sniffing) their gonna hijacks a train and ties up the conductor in order to take the gold from a freight car. the three members are able to release massive amounts of explosive gas from them, that both damage and leave an intense stench on the target. next moves when The trio adjusts their butts in a triangle pattern, and proceeds to charge the gas, creating sparkles near their butts. Once charged, they release a massive cloud of gas that's strong enough to destroy the inside of an entire train. third , An enhanced version of Gas-Butt Triple Ecstasy, where after rubbing their butts, thereby producing friction, the release a fiery gas at their target. And last , close-range version of Gas-Butt Triple Ecstasy which can be performed by a single person, releasing a gas directly at the target's face.

Natsumi: like there gonna do that.

Koan: well is a simple solution, brandish will shrink their butt to flat and leave the rest to me, cuz your gonna which "the koan stupendious show! "

Natusmi: I love that show!

As 4 hour passed then 3 jumpsuit guys with huge butts, the first one butt's make the conductor passed out as they chuckle evil.

Leder Jiggle: alright, lets blow.

Lackey A and Lackey B: yeah!

Leader jiggle: who moves far as fog and steal the booty?

The jiggle leader, lackey A and B: The butt jiggle gang!

Koan and brandish he let her ride on his back turn invisible as koan eating a banana.

Koan:(whisper) alright bran, do your stuff.

Brandish: right. (smirks)

Then she snap her finger as the 3 The butt jiggle gang's butts shrink into normal size but flat as a board.

Leader jiggle: AH! OUR BUTS!

Lackey A: OUR BEAUTIFUL BUTTS!

Lackey B: THIS IS SO CRUEL!

Then heard munching as they see koan eating a carrot with cheryguna.

Koan: hey what's up docs?

All three of them: OH NO! IT'S KOAN! AND HE'S ALIVE!

Koan: koan! Where!? (he look around) and what you mean by koan?

Leader jiggle: you know the legendary mage with a fur frame!

Koan: like this? (show his fur frame)

Leader jiggle: DON'T PLAY ON US! WE KNOW YOUR METHODS!

Koan: you got the wrong guy, I mean I use transformation magic.

Leader jiggle: oh my bad.

Koan: my name is by the way, joe and back my question of explain this koan.

Lakcey b: he had a striaghjacket.

Koan: like this? (yank his jacket shirt)

Lackey a: yeah and hop around crazy.

Koan: like this?

Hopping around crazy.

Lackey b:(turn leader jiggle) say you know, I think is who I think it is.

Lackey a: say buddy you seem like the real thing, are you really koan.

Koan look left and right even at the screen which lucy and they other watching koan's show.

Koan:(he look at the jiggle gang and whisper) look buddy, don't spill the beans, but...kidnly.(go to their ear and yell) I'AM KOAN YOU GOOMBAS!

Lick their face cover in slime and run to the door and look at them.

koan: oh and your it! so come and get ne butt stooges! (zip to the door)

Leader jiggle: GET HIM!

As they chase after him and try to find him

Leader jiggle: freeze!

Koan froze himself.

leader jiggle: come on move!

Koan:(moving his lips) but you told me to freeze!

Leader jiggle: alright unfreeze.

Koan unfreeze himself.

Leader jiggle: your heard our operation do you?

Koan:(gasp) no! it wasn't me! it was the bulter! (got up) alright I confess I did you see and I'm glad (in his knee) what you gonna do to me mac? what you gonna do?!

Leader jiggle: you'll see, tie him up! and search on him.

They tie him up.

Koan: wow! We're the zoo keeper when you need it?

The search but they pull everything out of koan.

Lackey b: duck, rubber chiken, cards, root beer.

Lackey a: ow! (mosue trap) mouse trap, tophat, butterfly, cookie car.

Lackey b: ow! (bear trap) bear trap, baseball.

Koan: little to the left.

Lackey b: nachos, sunglasses.

Koan: never seen them before my life.

Lackey a: root beer cannon.

Koan:(chuckle) I have a reason for that.

Lackey b: plan to ruin our operatiron and ruin our butts.

Leader jiggle: what!? You son of bitch!

Koan: geez me thought you have a senses of humor, after all, you butt in!

Koan slap them all with a fish.

Koan: that why your fishy! HAHAHAHAHA! (Zoom out of here)

Leader jiggle: get him!

As they notice they got tied up.

As they walking try to find him as natusmi laughing along the girls of what they watching.

Natsumi: (laughs) this is hilarious!

Lucy: (giggles) got to admit, it's funny.

Brandish: wow, he's good.

Dex-starr: he is loony.

Happy: aye!

Wendy: (giggle) he is silly.

Carla: silly is something he is beyond.

As they find koan hide in 7 trash can, they try take turn finding him but he keep appeared and re-appeared every trash can as a pattern, make the butt jiggle gang keep finding him but he came out from the floor and pull out a mallet.

Koan: we know how this works!

He bang the trash cans with the mallet make the jiggle gang shaking like crazy and their heads and their eyes swirling.

Koan: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

He zoom as the jiggle butt gang shale their heads and find him as koan dress as barber with mustache.

Koan: hello gentlemen a! It seem you want a good haircut , can't rob things without good looks.

As they shrugged and sit down at the chair and koan put on the blanket on them.

Koan: now just relax and let me do the magic, this will take it from the top. (grab his shaver)

He shave their hair bald and wrote permanent marker, he wrote " poopypants" on leader jiggle's bald spot, " dodo bird " on lackey a's bold spot and wrote " I'am a stupid perv" on lackey b's bald spot.

Koan: there! (show them the mirror) seeyah! (zoom away)

They were following him but break the mirror instead. They look at the mirror and scream, as they follow to him and try to find him.

Jiggle leader: where the hell is here?! (turn a girl) hey miss! Did you see a guy name koa-

He lost for words as they look at keris, who's wearing a silver top with red andnl orange streaks with a fur frame tide to her bottom waist , wearing short shorts and sneaker like , her hair in a ponytail , as they reading a paper while look at them as the jiggle butt gang jaw droped and heart eyes.

Keris: what that you say sugar~?

They speak gibberish looking at her breasts as she jiggle

Keris: I'm up here silly, my what a cute looking gentlemens , I'm so lonely in here with no one around (cute pouty face and make her breasts jiggle)

Jiggle leader, lackey a and b: we'll keep you company!

Keris: thanks boys , your too sweet, wanna have a kiss? (they nodded fast) okay close your eyes

They close their eyes then pucker up.

Keris:(grin wider) pucker up.

She put a porcupine at leader jiggle's face and mouth, she put a jellyfish at lackey a's face and a lobster at his face then she turn back to koan and zoom out. The three buts scream in pain as Koan then zoom far from the three buts and hop up top of the tree as the 3 jiggle butt came up top.

Koan: yellow! What doing up here?

Jiggle leader: WHERE DID THIS TREE COME FROM?!

Koan: from my hat and bunch of bees too and squirls. And birds

As they come around attacking them as they scream.

Koan: hey! Can your butt do this? B-B-BOOTY KICK!

Koan's butt punch them hard to the ground.

Jiggle leader: how did you do that?!

Koan: koan no tell! (snap his finger as wendy appeared) as you know koan do team with bro but when Koan make a team, i called it, The Mad Packs! Ain't that right wendy?

Wendy smiled sinisterly as she giggles sinisterly as she shadow her eyes a little

Koan: oh hell yeah! That my little maiden.

Wendy twirl as she now wearing a white straitjacket mixed button jacket with a black shirt vest open and red wavy skirt pattern, a yellow tie with hair while a little wear a demon like horns and have wolf ears and tail, wear black leggings socks and sandal shoes and she had a halo up top of her and a angel and devil wings.

Wendy: heres~ wendy~.

Lackey b: w-what the hell?!

Koan genamently holds wendy's hand as she walks down being bewitching.

Leader jiggle: what the?!

Wendy: well then, such lovely play things for me to destroy~, koan dear, shall we kick there rears off this train?

Koan: yep, (grin) next stop, splat vill.

Timeskip

As the 3 three butts are beaten up so badly.

koan: since you three leaen your lesson to never butt it, alao since you want you butt size back, wendy! Bring out the air pumper!

She pulls out an air pumper and hand it to koan. Then he put it on their mouth as he start pumpijg fast as the 3 jiggle butt become a balloms and start floating as koan brought a needle to pop their butts as their blowing.

Leader jiggle and his lackeys: WE'RE BLASTING OFF!

As a twinkle star show.

Koan: (sigh) i bet team rocket have no luck on it, (turn to lucy and they others) well guys all in the days work! Enjoy the show?

Dex-Starr: you did it again bro.

Wendy: (laugh crazy) well carla, is how he made me his woman and i feel good when he go wild.

Lucy and Natsumi: uh-huh.

Carla: I'll never live this down.

Koan: wait why i smell you did it too Carla?

Happy: huh?!

Carla blush hardly as she hid behind dex-Starr.

Carla: w-what are you talking about?

Koan: dont lie , koan can smell it.

Dex-Starr:(chuckle) you caught us.

Happy: I'LL KILL YOU DEX-STARR!

Carla: (karate chop him) relax you, we decide that I'm sharing to not only but to you and oshawatt.

Happy: I'm still going to kill you dex-starr!

Dex-Starr: right (sarcasm)

He make ared bubble around happy as he try hitting it and no one cant hear him in the bubble.

Koan: we'll girls, let free the conductor and give the gold to the guy and kick evil's ass. (brandish's arm silther to his chest and lean)

brandish: we still have time, why not take a nap together?

Koan: sure. (she sexy smile and whisper to his ear)

brandish: and after the mission, we can have some alone time~.

Koan: oh sure(he smirk)

 **After Timeskip of the mission**

Koan in bed as brandish sexuctive smile and sway her hips toward him.

Brandish: now (strop off her coat) let's get busy~.

Koan: dance for your king.

She complied and start belly dancing for koan while he naked as his cock is hard, he cross his arms smirking looking her swaying her hips and breasts even ass jiggle then did a lap dance for him too.

Koan: (got up and caras her body) you have dance amazing for your king, now.

He then took off her bikinis .

Koan: for your reward. (he grin wider)

Koan then Nibbles her ear making her aroused and he massages her breasts and pinching her niples. Brandish hard and moan so munch as Koan let her sucking his cock, so he did a tirsuck trusting his cock insode of her mouth which she suckinv it and enjoying, he can feel the cum coiming.

Koan: I'm cumming!

He cummed inside of her mouth, make her drink it and swallowed it while lick her lips.

Brandish: mmm~, delicious milk~.

Then he bite her neck, early, collarbone, making her moan while blushing then suddenly a green with reddish orange streaks foxes tail and ears pop out of her head and butt while sharp teeth canine and angel and demon wings show out and a halo.

Koan: another woman all mine.

He shove his cock inside of her as she moan while he grab her hips to thrusting her non stop, pounding her rapidly inside and out make her moan more and more like crazy, he deeply French kiss her a lot with a tongue battle but koan win. he sucking her breasts and teething her nipples and spanking her a** more and more even grope it even rub her tail faster and faster as her eyes roll up ,goofy face and smile then stick her tongue out.

Brandish: YES! YES! YES! MORE! NEVER STOP!

Koan: I'm cumming!

He cummed inside of her as she moan loudly, she then lay down to his chest while her tail waggy and he petting her head.

Koan: how was it.

Brandish: so good~, (purr) your pets are so heavenly~.

koan: it what koan do my sexy kisutne

 **meanwhile**

At the forest a persin whos mediating, he have pale skin, darkish gray hair tide low ponytail, bunny ears shape like a devil horn, he earing a black cloak, he have black odd spiral tattoos. his clothes is a black and red line military general outfit, black circle around his eyes.

as then bloody bunny in human form came.

?: I assume you have a great night yesterday.

Bloody bunny: why were you there dark bunny?

He open his eyes to show red and crimson.

Dark bunny: It's been too long, I just curious to heard you survive and awaken from 7 years.

Bloody bunny: what can I say, I'm hard to kill.

Dark bunny: that makes two of us, or should I say three.

Mumu: (comes out of hiding in her human form) hello dark.

Dark bunny: it seem you gotten better from the last time we yet.

Mumu: and I wont forgive you! Turn me into a monster and control me!

Bloody bunny: and I want that rematch!

Dark bunny: a rematch huh?

Bloody bunny: we never finish our fight before.

Dark bunny: yes now I remember, as munch it please me, even though your a demigoddess dragon but slumber at that island make you rusty. We'll settle our unfinished business soon at the GMG,(got up and carry his sword) now go back snuggle to your lovers.

Bloody: what? Scared to face me?

Dark bunny: I didn't say I'm scared, just disappointed you could've done better, like how your fate end up as a stuff bunny along your little sister.

bloody growling while tighten her hilt then zoom invisible speed to ready to cut him with her katana.

Mumu: sis wait!

Then bloody stop as dark rabbit not here but in front closer to touch her head make her freeze a little as she hiss of the pain of a cute on her cheek.

Dark bunny: like I said, rusty, You have a scar already and now your begging to have more. You survive but you have a lot train. Ever since 7 years things has change around and some people look down fairy tail guild as low, remaining guild member and of course phoenix claw worked harder to endure and help to keep the spirits up like always, the humans now look at other guild who being the top. So save your breath if you wanna help fairy tail and show the people at the game really is, so I suggest you be prepared soon, cuz I'll will settle the score of your action back then you trouble maker.

he walk away when a black blurry mist, make him disappeared.

Bloody angerly punch the ground.

Mumu: you okay bloody?

Bloody: (breaths) yeah.

Mumu: relax sis, I know you can defeat him, we just have to show him what can we do by training and fairy tail will be number one again.

Bloody: yeah, I want my huggy again.

Mumu: me too.

As they went away and head back to the guild.

As Austin and koan look at the beautiful view of the town.

Ausitn: things has really change, how could we never expected like this too happen?

Koan: we never know how munch it was from our last fight to ancologia, but our friends and family endure the pain, so we got lots of work to do so everyone know that fairy tail aint deadweight

Austin: indeed, we'll sooner and enjoy ourselves when the GMG start, cuz that our ticket to show the people who we are.

Koan: but first we have to train everyone in that island, they are a bit rusty but we'll whip them into shape in no time.

Austin:(smile) And to show the people of fiore and earthland, that the duo brothers of fairy tail is back and badass as ever! so it's dragon omni time!(show his megatrix glowing)

Koan:(grin wider) Dunialle, massacre wrath and along their allies better watch their back, cuz fairy tail and their allies will take them down for good! Cuz it's time to go wild! (he laugh insane while his nemetrix glowing)

 **play my hero academia ending 3 - datte atashi no hero**

The scene starts with a currant then it opened to show an island as it went closer to show natsumi and happy leaving there home to go out an adventure.

 **[I can't imagine you ever giving up, though I'm sure even you have fruitless, miserable days. If you think you might be facing numbers of monumental efforts the kind that comes once in a lifetime, I wanna be there to see it!]**

As they were about to walk out natsumi tripped but got caught by koan and lucy who are waiting for them. Then the scene change to show austin on a horse with erza as his knight standing next to him as they look at the scenery together. They turn to see natsumi, happy, lucy and koan looking at them as they smiled.

 **[Even if we only have one life, if we are together its seem more than one I had nothing, but you gave me a sense of meaning. Now I'm unstoppable!]**

then the scene changed to show koanage on a black dragon wearing a fur cape and other jewels on him, back to the group everyone just star at the large thing with different reactions, koan smiled at him while his other half smiled back, then koanage felt a blue light as he turns to see an army of black creatures and demons with a silhouette of a large dragon demon, and the group all charge at the army.

 **[Hurry! Hurry! You have a talent for making me say it again and again! So keep staying your ground. I'm getting my courage from you.]**

Then the scene change with koan and natsumi charging with there swords in hand slaying the demons, then change to lucy and happy working together on taking down some more demons, then it change to show levy with team shadow gear, then showed gajeel attacking with a large iron sword, then change to show every member of fairy tail that made natsumi smiled widely as she pulls her sword up and charge.

 **[hurry! Hurry! You have a talent for making me say it again and again! When I look at those eyes, I can start running too, so this show me the ultimate final!]**

Then the scene shows austin and erza fighting together while having a welts style dance, koanage is going wild with his spells and his staff, natsumi is breathing and she turn to grace with out her shirt, she turn to her rival with a smirk as they turn back to what ever they are fighting with the members of both fairy tail and phenox tail and there ally's facing the threat as well.

 **[after all, you are my hero.]**

the scene shows most of the allies and members are on the ground as koan and austin shouted to natsumi, she then hold her sword up high as a flaming dragon man while holding a larger sword appeared behind her and they both slash together making a light shined and change to a book with a cover with the fairy tail symbol on the cover.


	3. Chapter 3

Austin and koan are walking though town as the people are excised and whispering of them get back

Austin: man so many changes ever since, so munch times and who know how long our enemys have been doing.

Koan: yeah and also me is thinking of something.

Austin: what is it?

Koan: you think we should pay Gran Doma? We owe him for trying to pull that ballshit stunt on us.

Austin: yeah, if it wasn't for us, dung and his pals along grimore heart or any dark wizard along jellal got corrupted will fucked this world up, if the old bag is still alive.

Koan: koan senses he still alive, how about we figure what to do to this dickhead. (grin sinister)

As Austin grin wide with a nodded.

Koan: then away we go!

They teleported as they went inside of the high council as they are behind him as gran doma felt someone behind as he turn and gasp to his life to see koan and Austin.

Austin: hello gran doma.

Koan: eh, what's up doc?

Gran doma: you two again?! But I thought you was dead!

Austin: was.

Koan: let say death cant keep us down, so let talk in the court.

Then both grab him as he scream, as then later he felt a blindfolded as remove to show fairy tail but he tide up, as see koan is the judge wearing the white wing, next to Austin in the right with a type writer. then joker and carnage holding gran doma and the jury is the member of fairy tail who was in s-class.

Gran doma: oh no...

Koan:(hit the mallet)let the trial comments!

Gran doma: wait a minute! Wheres my lawyer!?

Austin: we cant find the lawyer cuz there's no one who hate fairy tail or us.

Gran doma: what?! That not even fair how the trail goes!

Koan: fair? Unfair? Who cares?

Austin: so shut up and perhaps you'll live of it.

Koan: anyway, smarty will speak for the defense.

Smarty pop out of koan's back as he clear his throat.

Smarty: now then, mr. doma here always hated fairy tail's guts and not to mention sent a spy under cover ever since the dangerous member of grimore heart stinger bluenote, so as the spy mest gyder a.k.a Doranbolt, at the s-class trail. As we told lahar about this as we got this of dealing with dung and his alliance to every dark guild there is, so he action of expecting an HQ called when thing didn't went well and want to wiped this island off with the rest of us with the Etherion cannon without hesitate.

Gran doma: only because you fairy tail brats kept destroying property!

Smarty: defense, take a rest.

Koan: yeah, (turn gran doma) and who repay and fixed them back?

Gran doma about to say but remember koan and Austin fixed every damage their is and use money to help.

Koan: fairy tail your verdict?

The joker and carnage nodded as the joker pull his knife and carange's right hand into an ax make gran doma gulp in fear.

Koan: you should heard from lahar of how grimore heart and dung's guild did to them and we save some of your members, if we died who will be left protect earthland? We save you and everyone asses countless times! Like phantom lord who attack us since we never do nothing and a major threat, jellal was corrupted and possessed try to kill you all with his plans, oracion seis would turn you all into a dark side puppets, and grimore heart would succeeded if we all as fairy tail wouldn't stop them hmm?

Gran doma: well uh, guess I didn't rethink or thought about it.

Austin: yeah you sure you moron.

Gran doma: please! I know what I hode a grudge and doubting you but give me another chance! I swear this time i'll leave it to you along your allies and alliance!

Koan: hmm that sound like if you want to avoid death's wish.

Gran doma: no for real! Since now I see it, people was looking up to omni rider and the savage neplham as heroes,

austin: well I want to tell the entire world there is of rumor not only me and my bro but fair tail number one guild there is and treated the same trust and respect.

Koan: (turn at the jury) jury? What do you think?

The S-class fairy tail members all muttering to each other.

Erza: (Read her paper)we have your honor, and to show not guilty, however need to keep an eye out, in case his action wont come again.

Koan: okay, koan here bye that gran doma will have a second chance but this time, the eyes and ears will keep an eye on him, so he wont do it again and soon we'll see if he a man to his word! (he whack his mallet)

then everything turn back to normal and gran doma is back at his desk.

Gran doma: what the?

Koan: consider your lucky.

Austin: so we got our eyes on you dude.

He nodded silence as Austin and koan teleported away.

Austin: well glad that's solve that problem.

Koan: me know.

Then mad sally doing jump rope walking with her own tail while make a parrot noise.

Koan: yellow sis! What doing?

Mad sally: oh just playing jump rope with me tail

Austin: so uh, mad sally huh? so what can you do as an experiment? Cuz it hard believe see a full version of a man sally of a koan.

Mad sally: well, if you want to tell us apart, OKAY!

Austin: i'm sorry what?

Mad sally then start to change her fur from brown to then look exackly like sally.

Austin: oh god, is like how leory do to looks like stitch!

Sally: (walk in) what make you sa- (make a cartoon shock at mad sally) OH GOD!

She then jump onto austins chest and crawl onto his back.

Sally: sorry, just that seeing two of me just reminded me of… (shuttered) leroy.

Mad sally: eh, (shrugged)anyway.

She grab her then a double spin her and mad sally go as stop, now Austin need to tell since somehow mad sally blocked his scents.

Austin: uh koan?

Koan: sorry dude, not in it.

Austin: ugh fine, well take a little quiz: what's 9 X 8?

Sally's: 27.

Austin: correct, whens my birthday?

Sally's: march 20th.

Austin: correct again. Okay, what pokemon dose ash always carry around?

Sally 2: pikachu!

Sally: I have no idea.

Austin: aha! The sally always forget!

Mad sally:(turn back to normal) of course since she can be boring soo I want to end it quickly.

Sally:(pouted) hey! i'm not that boring! I can be fun!

Austin: I know you can, you taught me how to create atoms from close range.

Mad sally: well that just you two talk of chicken out being a koan, hell I taught koan to do pin point in close or far range.

Austin: okay that impressive.

Mad sally: yebba! Also I need to see my snarly

Austin: SAY WHAT?! I thought you'll love evile.

Sally: I'm over here.

Asutin: oh sorry.

Sally: that's alright, (grabs mad sally and made her eyes on fire) IF YOU MAKE MY EVILI'S HEART BREAK, I'LL TURN YOU INTO PILE OF GOOP THEN BURN IT! (make his head into a monsterous head) DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!

Mad sally give a blank make sally confuse as mad sally push sally's hands off of her and yawn.

Sally: _huh, that would've on her._

Mad sally: jeez I said I love snarly, I see evile as a bro or friend for the first time, so put the breaks on you sis oh and one more thing.

Sally: what?

Mad sally: airphone!

She open her mouth to do an airhorn as sally's eyes spinning and head exploded till it regroup as she dizzy walking then bump to different direction.

Mad sally: she'll have A LOT ! to get use to know mad sally, even me have to honk the horn to get her attention in mind ! (laugh crazy then poofed)

Ausitn: wow, she'll live how I do.

Koan: yeah.

Levy: guys! Guys!

Austin: what is it lev?

Levy: your sons gonna fight!

Koan zoom in speed leaving clouds, make a hole out of himself at the wall.

Austin: this is I got to see!

Austin then dash away as he made wings pop out as he flies with levy following him.

Back at fairy tail

as everyone heard of koan. jr and alex gonna have a spar of a fight as Austin, levy and koan arrived.

Austin: we heard it!

Koan: our sons gonna fight?!

Lunialle: yep.

Summer: everyone is putting vote.

Austin: we have great kids.

Koan: yeah, they done some stuff while we was gone.

Natsumi: what we waiting for?! let's go to see my son all fired up!

Levy: well my son will beat koan. jr.

Natsumi: ha! as if!

Erza: no! I believe my son will do best!

Mirajane: not if junior knock alex out cold.

Juvia: NEVER! Alex will win this fight!

Lucy: NO! Koan. jr will be the winner!

Laxyas: yeah right, I know that our boy will crush yours.

As then everyone gathering up to see koan. jr against alex at the outside field but notice a huge invisible barrier.

Alex: you are going down junior.

Koan. jr: come on dude, it only tell by our fist instead of words.

Alex: might we try a kamen rider?

Koan. jr: fine then, the one that our dad knows but we do?

Alex: yep!

Ausitn: what they talking about koan?

Koan: me have no idea.

Alex and koan jr then pull out a belt that how a clock like digital that two black blank side.

 **ZIKU DRIVER**

Alex got white clock like symbol disk and koan. jr have a red black and yellow symbol disk as they Twist then press the button as the disk flashed mask like symbol now.

 **Z IO!**

 **GEIZ!**

Austin: WAIT WHAT?!

levy: Austin what rider is this?!

Ausitn: I-I have no idea! This is new to me!

Koan: and koan too!

The young boys place there watch disks to there right and behind them are a gray hand watch and red digital watche spinning around behind them as they press their belt went side ways went croaked as ticking noise and beeping noise.

Alex: Henshin!

Koan. jr: Henishin!

They spin their belt as they armor up, then a the background watches swirl around right side up and the wrist watch one turn from noon to different angles, alex then change into zi-o with Electronic beat. 

**RIDER TIME!**

 **KAMEN RIDEE! ZI-O!**

koan. jr the sound of Electronic riff while red, black, yellow and white around then burst to show he's wearing a red suit along black, yellow line parts, wrist watch bands, it show armor of shoulder pads, black knee pads and the mask show white with yellow electronic watch. 

**KAMEN RI~DER GEIZ!**

zi o: kamen rider! Z-io!

?: Kamen rider! Geiz!

Koan and Austin: WHAT!?

Levy: whoa.

Natsumi: AWESOME!

Erza: (tear in eye) that's my boy.

Lucy: oh wow!

Sonic: like fathers like sons.

Sly: damn.

Grace: KICK HIS ASS!

Scarlet: take him down!

As they both charged at each other deliver a fist impact while dodging some kick and swing their leg of a roundhouse kick but their kick make another shock wave. then they begin to run and jump up punching each other at their face of their helmet, as they land at the ground they pull their own weapon, geiz pull out an ax like color like his and z io pull out a sword like saber.

 **ZIKAN ZAX!**

 **ZIKAN GIRADE!**

They clash there blades as zi-o begin swinging his sword at him but as geiz backing away shooting energy arrows in speed as z-io make his weapon in a gun mode.

 **ZYU MODE!**

Zi-o: draw!

They used there quickshot skills and fired at each other with there energy bullets and arrows making a lot of explosion as bisca and alzack is awe and so do Austin and koan.

Austin: I've seen some amazing shit, but this...(explosion) this takes the cake.

Koan: oh my ba-(explode like a confetti and regernate) sweet assfuck!

As the two rider back away as they put their weapon away.

Zi o: sitll a quick draw.

Geiz: yeah, how about we kick it up a notch?

Zio nodded as he pull out a disk like symbol of ex aid and geiz pull out a disk of build as they turn and press the button make it flashed.

 **EX-AID!**

 **BUILD!**

Austin was about to explode but erza shake him to stop.

Ausitn: sorry can't help it! But what they doing?

Koan: watch!

They click on their left side as press the button and spin it.

 **RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER!/RI~DER! ZI O!/ GEIZ! ARMOR TIME!**

Then on zi-os side an armor appeared with a holographic gashat then an armor appeared that has two hammer gauntlets with the A and B buttons, two ex-aids gashats on the shoulders, a gamer chestplate, silver legs and chest with pink thighs, and has pink hair, on geiz side a large holographic fullbottle appeared an armor that has black armor, a red side with a fullbottle on the right shoulder and the blue side on the lest side with the same fullbottle but on it's thighs the color is reversed, on the right arm is a yellow drill on it, the two armors did there poses and the two riders make there armor shattered as they clash into each other then attack onto there respective rider completing there armor up is there visors are saying the same thing "armor time".

 **BEST MATCH! BUILD!/LEVEL UP! EX-AID!**

Zi-o: Armor time! Ex aid! Let's continue!

Geiz: Armor time build! I got the winning formula!

Austin then exploded leaving his shoes.

Koan: okay this exploding need to change.

Austin: (regenerate) sorry let me try something different.

Austin then levitated up then whammed his head at the ground many times like a hammer then jump back to his feet.

Austin: WHAT IS THAT?! (stars for eyes)

Koan: oh no, rider fan mode.

Erza and scarlet: i...it's like, r-requip! (stars for eyes)

Zi o: let's go!

Geiz: your on!

Zi-o charge at geiz with his hammer gauntlets but got blocked one of them with his drill sword 

Geiz: you should know the " drill" bro

Zi o: then allow me to " hammer" down for ya!

Zi-o uppercuts geiz with his hammer arm, that make him stumble back until hit his stomach with a drill then until zi o whammed him many times as they both whamming each other then along dodging each other even the word "HIT!" a lot and then zi o hop to brick like to hit him.

Austin: i'm so gitty now!

As geiz's drill spin swirl zi o send him crashed to the ground as they get up and press the button on their disk.

 **FINISH TIME! EX-AID!/ BUILD!**

Their belt went side ways until spin it again.

 **CRITICAL TIME BREAK!**

 **VORTEX TIME BREAK!**

Then equations and a game cutaway appears and the two riders as their final attack make a boom noise as they armor off as they glared each other.

Geiz: wanna call it quit!

Zi o: lose by you? as if!

Geiz pull a white, yellow and red disk and zi o pull out a white, black and orange disk as they turn the disk to show symbol mask and press the button as it flash.

 **FAIZ!**

 **FOURZE!**

They remove their rider disks and place the one they hold on the left side as they spin it.

Austin: wait a minute! faiz?! And foruze too?!

 **ARMOR TIME!**

They're previous armor breaks off and to more armors appeared, a Brass riff similar to Type Speed's music for zi o small race car parts on it's arms and legs, big car wheels on part of his shourlder, and along a red and white line on top of his mask but an R symbol on it race car's spoiler with it .

A music mixed with Faiz Phone dial tones, On geiz side an armor appeared an armor with black armor on the legs and arms, has two phones on his shoulders, a silver chest plate with red line on it, a bug-like helmet with yellow eyes and a watch themed gadget on the waist.

 **DRIVE! DRIVE!**

 **COMPLETE! FAIZ!**

Zi o: armor time! Drive!

Geiz: armor time! Faiz!

Erza and austin both hyped up to see this.

Austin: THIS IS AWESOME!

Erza: I KNOW!

Koan: is like that special crossover of kamen rider!

But what they see there not moving somehow they see is after image, they see geiz and zi o in full speed so like a blink of an eye punching and kicking like racing around the invisible barrier, as they heard clashing noise.

Austin: they're using the speeding force of the two fast riders seeing which one is faster.

Erza: kind of remind me a little of kamen rider mach and faiz in axel formed.

Koan: great, there two of them.

Austin: they're using the speeding force of the two fast riders seeing which one is faster.

Natsumi: so fast! Go knock him do junior!

Laxyia: is this kamen rider faiz is fast austy?

Austin: so far there are only four riders that can reach that speed, faiz is in one of them.

Laxyia: wow, that interesting. 

As they see geiz and zi o back away as zi o launch small car hitting geiz a lot as he dodge it then use phone then pressing 5 three times then a gun mode then blasting zi o a lot of times, he then dash to the side while firing rounds of little cars at geiz as dodge it then press his phone again.

 **READY: SHOT ON!**

Then a cd like on his hand as he uppercut zi o as he press the button again.

 **READY: POINTER ON!**

As a device like on his legs as the two ready to press their disks.

 **FINISH TIME! FAIZ/ DRIVE!**

They start to charge with energy as zi o speed around hitting geiz but geiz leap on to his leg to make a jump.

 **EXCEED! TIME BREAK!**

 **HISSATSU! TIME BREAK!**

he flip and point his feet at him as zi o about to doge but stuck when the red lazer point at him as kicked him in an explosion as they both stumble.

Geiz: hurt doesn't it?

Zi o: not as munch this will hurt you!

They pull another disk, geiz have a ghost symbol like disk and zi o pull a white, black and orange symbol as they twist and press the button.

 **GHOST!**

 **FORUZE!**

They place switch there disks again and then spin there belts.

 **ARMOR TIME!**

On zi-o's side a white rockets on it's arms and legs, he has a half of a rocket nose cone and the helmet is a fourze helmet on it along a Fast-paced triumphant music mixed with Fourze Driver's stanby. Geiz's new armor is black armor with orange lines on the thighs, has eyecons on the shoulders, have a hoodie themed chest plate and ghosts helmet on it along a Guitar beat with the Ghost Driver's stanby.

 **3 2 1! FOUZE!**

 **KAIGON! GHOST!**

Zi o:(raised his arms up) armor time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~! Fouze!

Geiz: Armor time! Ghost!

Austin: (crouched down) armor~~(raised his arms up) TI~~~~~~~~~~ME!

Sally patted Austin's head to calm down.

Sally: oh austin, what will I do with you?

Zi-o then used his rocked gauntlets to deliver a powerful punch but as geiz turn intangible to avoid the rocket punch as the two begin deliver a punches to each other and many kicks they both blocking.

Marco: say master, isn't austin the omni-rider?

Sally: yes, the original one at best, but he is the generous one to give some of the riders only to some extent.

Marco: what type of riders do alex and koan. jr had?

Sally: well, they are the S-class junior riders, so they posses a few but they used them like they have it forever, and besides, (smile) austin didn't use "them" yet.

Austin:(pouted and turn to his chibi form) is no fair! I don't know those type rider and their using other rider as if an armor! (throw a temper tantrum) I WANT! WANT TOO! I WANT! I WANT! I WANT! I WANT IT NOW! GIVE ME THAT NEW RIDER! RIDER! RIDER! RIDER!

Koan: nice.

Chibi Austin pouted cutely and cross his arm make sally and Austin's girl glee.

Sally: when ever he is not in rider fan mode, he acts like a little kid again, but with something else, he's himself. (hugs him)

Then they see geiz grabbing on zi o flying around try to shake him.

Zi o: what am I a ride?

Geiz: well you are a rocket.

Zi-o then did a barrel roll to make him get off, then as zi o go down of a thrust then they both back away as press the button of them.

 **FINISH TIME! FORUZE!/ GHOST!**

Zi-o's thrusters are now starting up then he formed up a rocket and geiz has summoned four ghost hoodies as they both charged at each other in speed.

 **OMEGA! TIME BREAK!**

 **LIMIT! TIME BREAK!**

As geiz jump for the kick and same with z-o as the big explosion make the two turn back to normal and panting.

Koan. jr: a tie.

Alex: yeah, ready to pull the magic and more crazy?

koan. jr: me thought you never ask.

Alex and junior then ready as alex bring his sword as a handle is a draognic with wings around it but some bandages on it.

Alex: **OPERATE! ROOM!**

Creating a small circle around his hand then turn into a spherical space around him and koan. jr then fly up as he hand begin to burst of blue fire

Koan: **BLUE FIRE DRAGON'S BARRAGE BULLET ARROWS!**

He fired a multiple blue flame arrows at them running down at alex, he smile as he running in speed avoiding the blast as he jump at koan, jr but he made a blue flame sword as they clashes their blade to each other.

Natsumi: KICK HIS ASS JUNIOR!

Erza: ANNIHILATE HIM!

koan. jr: your not half bad, surgeon of the dragon rider.

Alex: same with you, Holy Diablo.

They both back away as alex was quick first to puff his cheek.

Alex: **SEA KING DRAGON'S BREAK AWAY!**

Koan. Jr: **SKY DRAGON'S TYPHOON BOOM!**

Alex thrust his arm as a big tidal wave flying like water blades toward koan. jr, send him flying but he quickly did a break dance to make a hurricane whirlwind kicking multiple at alex to the sky.

Alex: heh, your good for a demon angle hybrid! **THUNDER DRAGON GODS ROAR!**

As he blow a thunder roar as it hit koan. jr as alex use his sword to slice him as he in pieces but some how floating.

Alex: all slice in dices.

Koan. jr: (angry tick mark) damn it all! You keep doing that! Put me back so I burn your ass damn it!

Grace: great, my son is like flame brain.

Alex: how will you do that when your all, mixed up? (move his hands around) **SHUFFLE.**

Then koan. Jr's pieces start to be mixed up his arms are on his but, his eyes are on his feet, his legs are on his head and his head is on his chest.

Koan. jr growl as he reformed as make a roar loudly as his head burst on fire.

Alex: uh-oh.

: **PURGATORY GOD'S BLAZING HELL!**

He engulfs his fist in infernal burning flames, he zoom in to thrust his fist to releases the infernal fire which explodes, becoming a colossal sphere of flames which incinerates as the ground is completely a crisp as alex cover in smoke getting up from the rubble as he shake his head.

Alex: ah great, now he's pissed.

Natsumi:(in anime tears) I AM SO PROUD!

Austin: damn, he burn blazing hothead like koan and natsumi together.

Alex: let's get some water into this, **SEA KING DRAGON'S ROAR!**

He unelashed a water blast going toward him.

Koan. jr: **ICE DEVIL'S RAGE!**

Koan. Jr then froze the jet of water, Then alex turn to a similar base form like Austin but except bandages around his wrist along black like gloves dragon claws, armor like shoulder, elbow, knee and dragon tails and koan. jr skin turn slight red along hair color black and demon horns and a tail, sharper teeth with a crazed grin.

Alex: you ready?

Koan. jr: ready? I'm fired up!

Natsumi: THAT'S MY BOY!

Alex: yeah, **ARMOR DRAGON'S** (make erza gasp) **HIGH DEMOLISHER!**

He smash his fist to the ground as big gauntlet fists hitting as koan. jr dodging even blocking.

Austin: **BLADE DRAGON'S** (make erza gasp more) **RAINING SLASH!**

He spinning a multiple sword blade raining down as koan almost got cut but dodging them in speed.

Austin:(turn back to normal) uh, erza?

Erza: marry me, MARRY ME RIGHT NOW!

Austin: WHA?!

Koan. jr: **TAKE OVER: DAIBLO MANTICORE SOUL!**

As koan. jr's hair is a bit lion like, demon wings, scorpion tail, demonic legs, lion fur and claws , then koan. jr roar of a demonic lion as mirajane and lissana is so shocked and gasp.

Koan:(turn mirajane) mira? Lis?

Mirajain: TAKE ME!

Lissana: MARRY US!

Koan:( grin) cool !

As then the two give it all as thry both psnting as they smile.

Turn into thrir alien formed as rose reaper and armorpettria clashing and slashing each other with some damage around thrm as they turn back to normal.

Koan. Jr: **DEVIL GOD MODE! SACRED DARKENSS FLAMES!**

Black amd white flames around him apreading the area.

Alex: **DRAGON GOD MODE! LIGHTNING -COSMIC SPHERE!**

A huge ball of lightning and Cosmic energy sphere.

As they both charged of a roar as unleashed their attack make a huge explosion light as soon the smoke clear both of them are at the ground panting and clothes torn and ripped.

Alex: ow, I'm done.

Koan. Jr: me too.

As they fall asleep as the invsible barrier off

Markov: is a tie!

As natsumi and erza went and pick up their sons as lucy, mirajane, Grace, lissana, levy, Wendy, laxyia, juvia, and scarlet.

Natsumi: YOU DID AMAZING JUNIOR!

Erza: you did great out there alex.

Lucy: she's right, you both did great!

Lissana: that's amazing!

Grace: even though you have coal for brains flames, you did awesome.

Levy: you did awesome!

Laxyia: that was something.

Wendy: you two are great.

Juvia: you two are great!

Scarlet: you got that right.

Austin: they grown strong, I'm proud of them.

Sally: well they have been training for seven years and has been promoted to S-class.

Austin: yeah.

Austin about to go at his son to get the belt but erza stop him.

Erza: no.

Austin: oh come on, it's the first thing I didn't experience.

Scarlet: let mine and my sis's son shoe you and explian it.

Sally: there right Austin, so behave and wait.

Austin sulk and turn to his chibi form.

Chibi Austin: (whimper) no fair.

Koan then notice a new pokemon sun and moon episode as he in his chibi formed as chibi koan then hop on mad sally's head and watch it from his tablet.

Chibi Koan: oh a new show is starting!

Mad Sally: oh so cute my little brother!

Tsume snatch chibi koan and hugged him.

Tsume: NO HES MINE!

Mad Sally: well I'm the older sister and i say he's my litrle brother! (snatch him back)

Tsume: (snatch him back) you're just a chep copy of sally and I'm his real sister.

Mad Sally: incorrect, I've been with him as aentity particle voice! (snatch him back) at least i iddnt rebron as a walking hairball!

Tsume: (snatch him and dash away) HE'S MINE!

Mad Sally: (burst in flames and Chase him) HE'S MINE DAMN IT!

Sally notice chibi austin is gone as niji is hugging him.

Sally: niji, please unhand him.

Niji: now thanks.

Sally: (snatch him back) he's mine!

Nijji: (snatch him) no mine!

Sally: (snatch back) I'm his older sister and i say he's my little brother!

Niji: (snatch him back) he's my brother from birth! So he's mine!

She rocket speed away.

Sally: DAMN IT GET BACK HERE! (chase her)

 **Tiemskip**

As austin and koan along team natsumi came to alex's and 's lab room.

Alexis: i guess your wondering of those new kamen rider we use huh?

Austin: yes! How!?

Alex: A. Calm down, B. I'll tell you, and C. I know you try to get it while i was unconscious dad.

Austin: can't blame a fan from trying.

Alex: i know your smart but how can you figure if you don't know?

Austin: oh, didn't thoguth of it.

Summer: anyway look at this

As this show the year of the kamen riders stsrt at the year 2000 kamen rider kuuga, the year 2001 kamen rider Agito, the year 2002 kamen rider ryuki, the year 2003 kamen rider 555, the year 2004 kamen rider blade, the year 2005 kamen rider hikibi, the year 2006 kamen rider kabuto, the year 2007 kamen rider Den-o, the year 2008 kamen rider kiva, the year 2009 kamen rider decade and kamen rider W, the year 2010 kamen rider OOO, the year 2011 kamen ridwr foruze, the year 2012 kamen rider wizard, the year 2013 kamen rider gaim, the year 2014 kamem rider drive, the year 2015 kamen rider ghost, the year 2016 kamen rider ex aid, the year 2017 kamen rider build, the year 2018 kamen rider zi-o.

Lucy: that's a lot of years of those rider.

Koan. Jr: kamen rider zi o, which is 2018 is about the fall of 2018, a time machine appears before Sougo Tokiwa, a high schooler that has always dreamed of becoming a king. Then, Tsukuyomi appears from the time machine, telling the hero "I come from the year 2068, a world without hope where the Oma Zi-O, the king of demons reigns supreme."

Summer: She has come from the future in a desperate effort to change her own time. She then gives the hero an ominous warning "You will become Kamen Rider Zi-O, King of Time, the demon destined to rule the world." Can this really be the hero's fate? This is the story of a Kamen Rider who would be king, who will fight to save the past, present, and future, encountering the various Heisei Kamen Riders throughout space-time

Alex: which is why from the same future as Tsukuyomi appear enemies such as Geiz Myōkōin, a resistance fighter from 2068 who transforms into Kamen Rider Geiz and intends to kill Zi-O to change the future, and the Time Jackers, a group seeking to change history by creating Kamen Rider-based monsters known as the Another Riders but to change the fact for geiz, sougo and tsukuyomi working together for now to prevent the time jacker alter history with another riders by going back in times and meet all the riders from 2017 back to 2000.

Austin: I see, like den o except different of zi o and along with geix?

Alex: yeah and that we got it, you see armor time means to wear the armor of the riders and have their powers to increased.

Austin: sweet, so what does the another rider lookz like?

Alex type it as show the screen of the monsteorus like rider make austin almost trip, his eyes are wide of felt shocked and horred.

Alex: yeah these time jackers replace the kamen rider

Austin see the another monsters of ex aid, build, fourze, and faiz.

Austin: your telling me that these monsters are another riders?

Lunialle: yes.

Austin: great, if I face one of them my other riders will be useless.

They heard a ding noise

: uh oh a new one come.

Austin: what is it?

It show another rider monster of wizard make Austin drop to his knee and in tears.

Austin: NO! NOT WIZARD!

Austin pounding his fist to the ground while crying.

Koan: wait! Does that means ooo and hibiki have another rider?! (he then fainted)

Austin:(wipe his tears) so how they beat them?

Koan. jr: you see same thing how we use armor time on the right rider and boom! They're good for good otherwise they'll keep coming back.

Koan: how many armor time?

Alex: well you know build, ex aid, foruze, drive, ghost, faiz, but their is also genm, wizard geiz's two super form. same with zi o but also have ooo, gaim, double armor, kiva, den o sword mode, kabuto, hikibi, blade, ryuki, agito, kuuga and decade. even a build sparkling, there coming soon.

Lunialle: we're waiting sooner of the wizard armor time.

Austin: right, wait, if my son zi-o dose that mean he'll get "it"?

Alex: dad, I'm a pro and I don't have rider personality, hell even zi o and geiz have some of your armor you built and made.

Austin: how th- you told them about me right?

Alex: no they know your dad.

Austin: of course.

Alex: which is sometime the another rider been around here but we took them out but now the another rider wizard is around here somewhere.

Austin: alright, now what should we do now?

alex: no need to worried that guy he wont be a threat.

Austin: alright

koan is reading edens zero.

Lucy, happy, scarlet, wendy and natsumi see koan reading a manga.

lucy: what you reading koan?

koan: um, look.

Lucy is reading the manga and is surprised to see it.

Lucy: whoa! Is that me?!

then happy, natusmi, wendy and scarlet look at it and shocked and surprise as well.

Natsumi: whoa I look cool! But that's a boy.

Happy: I'M A ROBO CAT?!

Scarlet: look at that, I look hot.

Wendy: whoa.

Koan: this guy almost looks like koan. jr!

Natusmi: sweet!

Koan: but damn lucy even in this manga you look good along scarlet and wendy, also badass with some guns.

Lucy: oh thanks, but it's not me.

Koan: you sure cuz me smell it and, (whisper to his girls) perhaps some cosplay for later.

 **Timeskip**

Natsumi, pikachu, happy and koan is reading Lucy's room reading her story she wrote.

Happy: what can the hearts of men do to with such a desolate foe? What metal can stand his horror? The poor souls who dare to stand up to him that night found only fear and futility. There courage has vanish quickly as they're worry into the endless night, (laughing evily) done.

Koan: wow not bad, koan is impress.

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Natsumi: woah, so that's kind of stuff lucy right huh?

Lucy: hey! put those down! Who gave you permission to read that?!

Natusmi: you, I think.

Happy: so this invisible man guy a new character your working on?

Pikachu: pika! Pika! Pika-pi!

Koan: Pikachu say it'll be great along the title "the mask man of the nothing"

Lucy: aw, thank you little guy, and yep sure is, i'm taking news honor so I can stretch my writing you know? Everybody imagine what is like to be invisible in their life right? So I thought it would be awesome premums of a horror nobel,

Koan: koan have, a million times and like this!

He spin and turn invisible with nothing but a cloak and a sharp claws and a top hat along a crack like happy smile mask that seem creepy and scary scared the pants out of Pikachu, happy and natsumi.

Lucy: yes, that's exactly what envisioned it.

Koan: and like this (clear his throught andchange it to scary)Hahahahaha! Pathetic! Did you numbskulls, did you think honestly a brilliant master of void will be capture and stop that easily?! Now fools! Tremble in terror, as you gaze upon the true form your enemy's wrath! hahahahahaha!

As happy, Pikachu and natsumi hugged each other in fright as koan turn back to normal.

Koan: ta-da!

Lucy: is there a reason you invading my privacy? If your just here to play, there's the door.

Koan: we go to job and thought you like to join.

Lucy: thanks but I'm busy right now, you got koan you can handle it a job without me ounce.

Natsumi: sorry no dice, 4 of us are a team right? Remember?

Pikachu: pika! pi!

Happy: aye!

Koan: it no same without my beautiful sunflower, like can't have a rootbeer without a cup or a mug.

Lucy: how sweet, aw, koan. (kiss his cheek) and your sweet to Pikachu(petted his hand)

Natsumi: but we haven't eaten all day!

Happy: anything trash we can chow on?

Koan: hotdog!

Lucy anime fall then open her window then kick natsumi and happy out.

Lucy: no eating out the trash you bumps!

Koan: once again, nice kick.

Lucy: oh thank you.

Koan: pikachu and koan just help increase your story!

Lucy:(Smile) thank you, you two are kind unlike those jerks.

Pikachu notice a pink bottle with a crystal heart top and a note as he pick it up and give it to lucy.

Pikachu: pika?

Lucy: a magic potion? (takes it from pikachu) oh yeah, I forgot that I brewed one of my own before we left for tenro island.

Koan: oh how lovely it is.

Pikachu: pika, pika, pika-pi.

Koan: yeah Pikachu , i'm not sure either.

Lucy: hmm, you do have a point, what do you have?

Koan: try mine, but also let me test this one out, just to be sure is safe.

Lucy: okay.

Koan pull out a bucket and use it to scrub it all over it.

Koan: and now we wait.

They waited until it become invisible.

Lucy: woah!

Pikachu: pika!?

Koan:(sniff at the bottle) well it is expired but even if you become invisible along the side effect of ever wear clothes, it'll make the person or anyone who you know forget or ever exist unless someone who mention the name happen, (koan burn the bottle to dust) me koan will never forget or live without sunflower.

Lucy: (hugs him) oh my big strong devil knight has saved me. (kissed his check)

Koan: yeah and no one will ever forget you, but how about this, instead of a potion expired why not my potion so not even Austin or anyone cant tell when we try this (show a shampoo potion) the blocking shadow! Turn us invisible even we can block the sound so no one cant hear us is like a mute or unmute button we can control, mixed with my favorite shampoo and soap(pull out a picture a mixed up fruit and plants in a bowl with a happy chicken) koan's studiousness smelltastic!

Lucy: ooh, that will be great!

Koan: so lucy, (Smirk) ready to make thing vanish to everyone's eyes and test out your story?

Lucy: let's do it.

Pikachu: pika!

Koan: oh you'll join in too bro.

as then lucy runs the bath as a hot nice bath as koan, Pikachu and lucy in.

Lucy: this is nice.

Koan: yep.

Lucy poor the two bottle of potion and shampoo at the same time.

Lucy: do you think this will work?

Koan: it take some time, also let koan scrub your body good. (he fondling her breasts)

Lucy: (smile) oh naughty boy, you want my body that badly?

Koan: yeah but koan like it to feel it good around it. (give kisses to her neck)

She moaned with bliss.

Koan: now let get you all nice and scrub.

Koan then started to scrub lucy's breasts along her hips, legs, arms and her butt make her moan more of his touch.

Lucy: oh god, it's so good~, could you scrub my under boob?

Koan: of course my golden. (nibble on her ear)

She moan louder as koan scrub under her boobs ad nibble more down to her neck as Pikachu enjoy the tub.

As after that the tub, lucy see herself invisible and so do Pikachu.

Lucy: wow, it worked.

Pikachu: pika! pi!

They turn to see koan but somehow show he's a skeleton make a bit animal mixed humanoid mixed demonic and angelic of a lighter pale silver bones and a smile of it but he still got his hair as they scream a bit of shocked.

Koan: lucy? Pikachu what's wrong?

Lucy: l-look in the mirror.

Koan look at the mirror.

Koan: huh, guess koan's body a koan at is, instead make you two invisible it make my entire body, flesh, blood and oranges invisible to show nothing but bones.

Lucy: guess it works on us, how long will this last?

Koan: as munch we wanted, till say in your mind "alright i'm done now" and boom! there we go!

Lucy: okay, and since I'm invisible.

Koan: and i'm skeleton koan! hotdog! let's go outside and check, also even you put your clothes you can turn it invisible too.

Lucy: sweet, but could you put something on? It'll scare the kids.

Koan:(put his clothes back on ) like this?

Lucy: yes.

Koan: well they be afraid since know koan figure his skeletal, maybe my alien could help

He hit his nemetrix as a red flash and he change into a large insect creature that has a beetle-like legs that is an actual insect, his skin is dirty tan, has a black face and legs on the beetle, he has orange bulbs on his arms, the beetle and back, he has armor skin, insect claws on the back, and on his chest is gray center beetle like arms and a white face on his chest.

?: greetings heartfillia, happy, I am **ZHAORA.**

Lucy: whoa...

Zhora: I'll be in this form so the humans wont get to frighten of it

Zhora's beetle: yeah i mean they'll freak out.

Lucy: if happy sees this, he'll freak out

Then something come out of zharoa's chest and land at the ground, it's a female that has white skin, gray hair and tail, has black armor on her chest, feet and hands as if it clothes of it or part of her.

If lucy wasn't invisible she'll be so blushing hard and steam out of her head and so awe of her beauty.

?: (eye smile and smile) greetings miss heartfelia, I'll be with of you testing your inviciblity momment.

Lucy: who are you?

?: Zelgna, I'm particle and statues along connection same personality as the mind, reincarnation, incarnation of koan but i'm an entity.

Lucy: entity?

Zharoa: a separate consciousness that develop overtime though mental challenges.

Lucy: I see.

Zelgna:(blushes and smile) please miss heartfelia, you staring me a lot. 

Lucy(snap out of it) oh sorry, it just your so beautiful, You would probably beat mira right off the bat,i mean you have the same figure as mine and hers or erza but almost levy.

Zelgna: probably, but, she is better then I am, after all your are beautiful and my girlfriend along they others.

Lucy: oh thanks zelgna.

Zelgna: now let's go shall we?

Lucy nodded but didn't show it.

As they went outside but good thing Zharoa try the invisible as well and zelnga is wearing Lucy's outfit.

Zelnga:(blush) you sure wearing your outfit is a good idea miss heartfelia?

Lucy: oh come now, you look cute.

Zelnga: well is not very bad ,although you look munch adorable with it.

Lucy: well i can't were it because it'll scare people.

Zelnga: I meant when your not invisible.

Lucy: oh thank you.

Zharoa: do perhaps let make it more interesting.

He duplicate himself as the duplicate turn back to skeleton koan as to show some of his clothes look torn and old like he came back from the dead.

Skeleton koan: it be funny lucy, if we go to the guild and do a prank, since Austin cant tell zelgna is a part of me, they'll think is you.

Lucy: that be funny, okay then.

Pikachu: pika!

As they went outside and hide at the side wall seeing the people walking around.

Lucy: okay nobody cant see me or Pikachu, i'm sure wont bump into them.

Skeleton koan: let stick to the side.

As then they walk out, they are avoiding the passing by people but some people are awe and some blushes seeing zelnga but some are surprise of the skeleton koan.

Lucy: (turn to Zelgna) see, they like you.

Skeleton koan: And koan too!

Zelgna: well I suppose so.

Lucy: okay word! Gaze upon secret miracle of a body. (do sexy pose although cant be seen) is it hot out? Or it just me? how about this pose? You like that don't ya? I am lucy! Here me roar!

Zelgna blushes from her cheeks and skeleton koan blush hard form his bones.

Skeleton koan: wow...

Zelgna: we picked a very brave woman.

Skeleton koan: and stupendous.

The dog sniff at lucy and skeleton koan.

Koan: me got this, let's go.

He grab Lucy's hand as they left as zelgna follow them as they hide somewhere.

Zelgna: that should do for now.

skeleton koan: otherwise koan be chew by doggy.

Lucy: we need to get to the guild hall ASAP.

Skeleton koan: and prank them.

As koan see kids as he walk to the kids as they awe and happy to see koan along zelgna came in.

Koan: yellow! what doing?

Kid 34: awesome! It's koan!

Kid 11: is true your back! and your a skeleton!

Skeleton koan: yep! is good to be back and hotdog as ever! Hahahahaha!

Then the kids start bombarding him with all sorts of questions as they turn to zelgna.

Skeleton koan: this her my friend zelgna.

Kid 53: she's pretty.

Zelgna:(smile and eye smile) why thank you little one (petted the kid's head)

Skeleton koan: we should be going now.

All kids: by koan! By pretty lady!

Skeleton koan, Pikachu, lucy, and zelgna see fairy tail as he nodded to lucy as she went inside of the guild.

Austin: natsumi, you should of knock first one in your life.

Scorpion: is not like is an emergency.

Ausitn: yeah what scorpion said.

Natusmi: hey, we were offering work.

Romeo: so do lucy kick you two a lot all the time?

Austin: yep, that's what I've heard.

Natsumi:(eating food) yeah, we was off to world, at least she say is thank you.

Carla: you deserved a swift kick in the pants, from what I hear you barge in her apartment and treated as an hotel.

Austin: even koan doesn't do that, he is crazy as hell but a gentlemen.

Erza: carla and austin have a point natumi, lucy is your teammate you should treat her with some respect.

Kavaxas: or koan wont like it one bit.

As they are talking, austins megatrix start to spark a little but they or austin didn't notice it.

Kinana: if your feeling hungry, you know your always welcome to come here and eat from the bar instead.

Sally: i don't mind as long she wont eat the entire fridge and my stash back in our house like last time.

Natsumi: I was super hungry.

Sally: it's coming out of your pay check.

Natsumi: but I live you, asutin and koany!

Sally: do you know how munch meal you kept eating?! your like koan but different.

Motrum: now, now miss sally it just her habit. (make her jump felt like dung here again) what ? did I do something?

Sally: force of habit.

Austin: I know, I never in my life see dunialle who have a good side as dung.

Mortum: well my dear boy i'm sure i'm not like that, also Austin how your show of kamen rider zio.

Austin's eyes stars.

Austin: it was great! Awesome at the same time!

Mortum: also let you know zi o was here when you along everyone practice of the dance with ichigo.

Austin: WHAT?! NO WAY!

Mortum: yeah and look at this.

He give Austin a hologram show Austin along his brother of a kamen rider year 2018 and 2019.

Austin: whoa.

Mortum: he said you along your brothers are the history of the kamen riders.

Austin: i-i think i'm going to cry.

Mortum: also you notice of your personality and rider side effect of the system?

Austin: yeah I call out for them, but only got the similar powers sometime limit but weapon to why?

Mortum: ever since your intense training and evolution along your brothers they develops to take physical formed without a vessel, meaning they have memories, personality traits from either you and your brothers or their original owners there is, the energy reach from your brothers but they do have their own humanoid form to fit in, so their your house, but still connection to you and your brothers, the riders years 2000 to 2018.

Austin: y-y-your saying there somewhere and in me and kaon's house?!

Mortum: yep.

Then austin left a cloud body and made a austin shape hole on the door.

as Austin burst to the wall look around.

?: dude really? There's a door here.

he turn to see ex-aid ,build and wizard watching tv at the living while sitting at the couch.

Austin: HOLY AWESOME! ex-aid, build and wizard! y-your actually here!

Ex-aid: and yet your yelling again.

Para dx puzzle:(Came by) what's the yelling about?

Austin: HOLY SHIT! para-dx is here too?!

Then he notice something he almost trip as he look down to see a sleeping den- o ax formed.

Austin: kintaros?! If my aunt was here, she will be in my hype zone.

Para dx p: correction, this is a particle and formed fused form of ax formed den o but consider the nickname.

Austin: oh okay.

Then he turn faiz and even look outside driver is working on his car along para dx knock fighter is having a spare with hikibi.

Austin: yeah, if aunt daisy was here, she'll scream everything to the ground. AND THIS IS AMAZING!

Ex-aid: yeah and also zio and geiz, they have some business to do very longer and soon.

Foruze:(came by) what going on, oh hey is our number 1 fan and kamen rider! Austin!

Austin: foruze!

Fourze and Austin: (crouch down) SUPER~~~~~~ (stretch out) TI~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ME~~~~~~~~~~~!

Para dx p: oh god.

Wizard: I heard there's an importer of me running around in this world.

Austin: yeah, I have to call it, another wizard since I don't know what they're called yet.

wizard: at least is not that good looking as me.

Austin: yeah, me and foruze have some talk, I wanna ask him so munch question.

Wizard: anyway i'll see how fairy tail is.

Ex-aid: i'm in.

Faiz: same here.

Driver:(came in) me too.

Then gaim, ghost, hikibi, ryuki, ooo, prara dx k.

Gaim: us too.

Austin: oh koan is going to flip when he sees you guys, in person.

build: i'm coming too

build, wizard, ex-aid, faiz, driver, gaim, ghost, hikibi, ryuki, ooo, prara dx k then went to fairy tail guild as they see it.

Build: well we're here, this must be it.

As they enter as everyone turn to see the kamen riders.

Wizard: now this is nice here.

Grace: um, austin? Why you clone yourself?

Wizard: we're not ausitn's clones nor him.

Natsumi: really?

Wizard: yeah.

Sally: wait a minute! Mortum are those you talk to Austin, those are...

Mortum: yep.

Everybody: WHAT?!

Sally: I cant believe it!

Austin:(came in speed) I know right!?

then gaim turn at erza and scarlet.

Gaim: well, well, erza and scarlet, nice to meet you two.

Erza: I see your doing well gaim.

Scarlet: same to you.

Sonic: so driver your fast?

Driver: as ever.

Sonic: then hwo about a race soon?

Driver: oh your on.

Ryuko: sly where's your cane?

Sly: huh? Where is it?

?: here.

He turn to see came out is lupin holding it and next to him is ghost with his hood on.

Sly: what the?!

Lupin: surprise! Your not the best thief anymore.

Ghost: hey guys.

Austin: ghost, good to see ya again, hmm I wonder wheres kuuga and agito.

Ghost: there combating training.

Grace: anyway natsumi, are you sure yomaking that offer? She kick her out cuz she a pig you know ?

Happy: well lucy can be a little nicer to everybody every ounce in a while, that the reason every single guys in the town call her the blonde beast. (kept eating his fish)

The members of fairy tail minus Austin and kamen riders laughs at happy's taunt.

Austin: please lucy not bad, but koan can be sometime a bit… messy but he's koan.

Sally: don't remind me, he's a wild animal combination of a caveman.

Some of the fairy tail except koan's girl, mad sally and his friends along hikbi and ooo are laughing.

 **With koan and lucy**

Skeleton koan:(telepathic to lucy) oh hell no! (red pupils shows rage)

Lucy:(telepathic) let's see how they like it that we laugh at there expence

Koan: (telepathic) okay here it goes, me and zeglna will walk in, then she gonna pretend to be you by the accident me make, and you go do your stuff.

Lucy chuckled with an evil smile, then skeleton koan and zelgna open the door.

skeleton koan: yellow! what doing?!

Austin: hey ko-(See koan and zelgna)AAAHHH! OH MY GOD! KOAN!? LUCY?!

everybody scream of seeing skeleton koan and zeglna who they believe is lucy cuz the clothes she wearing.

Sally: MY EYES! (Cover her eyes of seeing skeleton koan)

Skeleton koan: what?

Erza: HOW ARE YOU A SKELETON?!

Natsumi: LUCY?!

Zelgna nodded while her tail is moving.

Skeleton koan: oh is a funny story, me koan was testing of making stupendious potion and weapon along genetic creatures, suddenly the explosion hit koan, so now koan a skeleton by the side effect and lucy here got mutanted from her half side of her devil and angel along beast side, she still the same though but maybe change effect, koan will fix her later.

Levy: (violently grabs skeleton koan) DO IT NOW YOU FUCKING BAG OF USELESS BONES!

As skeleton koan's head fall out landed on levy's hands.

Skeleton koan: now look what you just did levy, really?

Levy: I DON'T CARE! I WANT LULU BACK! (shake his head) IF YOU DON'T I'LL BARRY ALL OF YOUR BONES IN DIFFERENT PLACES! OR I'LL LET THE DOGS EAT YOU!

Skeleton koan: me didn't do it on lucy! She just came in here ! me was gonna tell her but boom ! also I wouldn't do that if I was you, ven what happen to her she still the same lucy but protective.

Zeglna then bark like a vicious dog running in four leg make levy shriek running then jump to the pillar shaking like a leaf in fear while she grab his head and hug him.

Zelgna: don't... ever... threaten ...my koany again...say your sorry. (eyes glow and growling) 

Levy:(shaking in fear and a leaf) s-s-s-s-(anime) WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Austin: oh great, you made her cry koan, (hugs him) there, there.

Skeleton koan's head: it wasn't me, she the one jump in conclusion, also why you so freaked out ? you gone rose reaper and he's a skeleton and you seen tons of it.

Austin: yeah it just, the first time in my life see you as a skeleton but your skeletal is different a bit, I was curious back then but I take it back, it look bizzare and kinda scary.

Skeleton koan:(zelgna attach his body back) also me and lucy heard what you said , blond beast and even caveman mixed barbaric.

Austin:(feel guilty) oh shit.

Sally:(nervously chuckle) how munch did you two hear?

Zeglna: all...of it.

As the sit down skeleton koan turn at his girl.

Skeleton koan: shame on you, laugh it up at my lucy like that? me is disappointed.

As then skeleton koan drink his root beer.

Mirajain: oh come now, we're just having a little fun

Then something happened to austin's trix, it start to spark out of control.

Koan ignore as he then lucy use marker to wrote " worst thief ever " on sly's cane when sly got it back from lupin then read it and lucy spill beer on marco.

Marco: hey! (grabs wakaba) got a problem wise guy?

Sly: hey what gives?

Lupin: huh? What'd you mean(he notice a maker on his hand as sly is pissed)

Wakaba: your the one with a problem!

Marco: don't play dumb ! waisting booze is bad enough ! but bathing in me is suicide !

Wakaba: i think you had to many old pal!

Marco: fine if it wasn't you! Who did it?!

Wakaba: beats me!

Sly:(grab him) you think i'm a worst theif you stupid magician!

Lupin: who you calling a stupid magician?! at least I'm not an animal who dig and eat garbage from the trashcan

Sly: oh it is on!

They both tackle to fight in dust clouds.

Then lucy stick gums on camretila's blaster as she notice gum in her blaster then see amy who chewing gum, then she ruin sonic's chilling dog and grab shadow's chaos emerald and put it next to soinc ,while lucy pinches jet's cheek.

Jet: my ear is not a potato chip!

Droy: eat my fist!

Jet: sorry but I'm not an eating fatso

Carmrtila: (tackle Amy) how dare you put gum in my weapon?!

Amy: wait i didn't do it!

Carmetilla: yes you do whack a mole!

Amy: your dead!

Shadow: I'll Kill you for stealing my chaos emerald hedgehog!

Sonic: not if you owe me a chilly dog!

Happy: uh Lucy, (give a fish to zelgna) if you accept this fish as a ap-

He scream in fear when zeglna bite the fish while chewing it and spit the fish's head out amd ate it.

Austin: I'm going to get some fresh air

But he notice his favorite tea is missing.

Austin: what the?! Where's my tea?!

He turn gajeel next with as he growl

Austin: your dead!

He tackle him as they fight.

Levy: ah lucy?

Zeflns low growl at her but glaring a little.

Zelgna: hmm?

Zeglna: sorry, i thought you dont want what vocabulary of me not a delaceate flower.

Levy: sorry lucy, i didnt mean like that.

As the fighting going on when reedus draw a picture of freed but they ruin it by make a hole of it.

Freed: honestly, if you want to fight do it outside

grace:(took her shirt off)finally been while since we had a brawl

lucy grab niji's kunai as drop it as sally step on it as she scream a bit make niji chuckle of having no idea what just happen.

niji and sally choking each other.

sally: how dare you ruin my tail with your stupid weapons.

Niji: stupid! Like I'll listen to you furball!

Freed: you think they'll should take it outside?

reedus:(grab the stole chair and anime tears) it was all finished ! now i'll start all over!

he throw the stole chair as lucy use telekinesis to hit natsumi instead.

We will soon when they turn to kids, just don't worry and did we already did that?

Then everyone is in a brawl, even erza try to eat but cant as she join in.

mirajane: koan please, we're sorry we say those to lucy.

Levy: lucy we're sorry too

skeleton koan: okay, we forgive you.

zelgna nodded as skeleton koan and zeglna walk to them and with eye smile and smile raised their fist as they smash and hit hard of ending the brawl as everyone have many bumps in their heads.

ausitn: ah my head almost split. (rubbing his head)

sally: no shit, is like many space ship hit me a lot. (rubbing her bump)

skeleton Koan: me think we had our fun right lucy.

lucy:(reappeared) it sure is koany.

Austin: what the ?!

lucy: and look.

he look at his scarf wrapped with paper with koan face.

Ausitn: damn it! (remove the paper) and who this girl? (point zeglna)

Zeglna: i'm zelgna but particle of what koan.

as zhora:(reappeared) which is us

all the fairy tail member scream and fainted.

Austin: wait, so zelnga-koan, is...is...

He scream as his mouth foamed and same with sally and Austin's girls as skeleton koan turn back to normal as zelgna went back inside of zhora then turn back to koan as they merged as one.

As everyone wake up.

Sally: man what happen?

Austin: I don't know but I felt like a nightmare that jump the hell out of me ,(turn koan) koan ? what happen?

Koan: oh the muffin man that me koan is fighting try to put sleepy gas so he can steal the money and make a giant chicken saur rex so me stop him and eat him.

Austin:(sigh) koan , you and those nut job moment.

Koan: meh.

He wink at lucy as she wink back.

Timeksip

Austin is now in his room with nui helping him around.

Austin: thanks for the help nui.

nui: anytime.

Austin: I have feeling koan is adapting having you around along ryuko.

Nui: yep, but they are still edgy around me, hey Austin, I've been wondering, no one saw you with out your scarf off, could you tell me why?

Austin: well, it's a gift from my step mom, kept it on my neck ever since my 8th birthday.

Nui: yeah but you wear it while you was asleep.

Austin: well I was afraid to lose it, (she give him a blank look) what?

Nui: really? You know I can make you another.

Austin: I know, but there is no replacing what the person I care for made it with her own hands.

Nui: then why not put in upir pocket whatever, we see you do it a bunch of time.

Ausitn: oh, hehehe, I guess I was too emotional and dramatic I forgot. But I like wearing it.

Nui: we see koan when sometime he remove his fur frame, are you wearing it cuz ichigo wearing a scarf remind you of it?

Austin: that and my aunt.

Nui: speaking of that, your step mom and aunt along kaon's step parents coming back form their vacations.

Austin: they was in vaciton?

Nui: yeah and she and your aunt is very pissed.

Austin: crap, also (walk to the machine ) i'm still new and updating of adapting of kamen rider zi o, is amazing and I never thought...armor,it could be useful like how fusion armor but I was wonder if it can work on other riders so far but is not tested out more so i'll leave that for unknown.

Nui: say Austin, what are you going to work on now?

Austin: I have no clue, I consider it a break, I still need to watch more kamen rider zi o.

Nui: okay, may I watch with you?

Austin: sure.

As they went away to Austin's room but what they didn't know happy and natsumi sneak in the lab.

Natsumi: so this is Austins lab, so cool.

happy: look of all of this stuff.

natusmi: meh, koan's lab is good, but I wonder.

she and happy go around touching stuff and even pressing a lot of buttons

Natsumi: wonder what this button do.

Koan appeared scared natsumi and happy.

Koan: what two doing?

Natsumi: koany, we're just looking around austins lab.

Koan: no you can't.

Sally:(Came in) natusmi! I know I smell something you try to do.

Austin:(teleported in) what's going on ?

koan: firey cherry try to touch your stuff

Austin: what?!

Natusmi: but it fun like this!

pres all button randomly even the last button make every glitches as the screen said "error"

Austin: uh-oh

koan: INCOMING!

Sally, natsumi and happy got out of the blast as smoke everywhere but soon clear when koan and Austin coughing a bi.

Sally: you idiot! Now look what you done.

Natusmi: is not my fault, we just wanna see what they can do.

Happy: aye.

Sally: Austin, koan you two are alright?

As they look at koan and asutin clothes but pop out their kids at age around 6 or 9.

Kid Austin: is it just me, or everything is bigger.

Kid koan: we're kids yay!

Kid Austin: w-what?!

Sally slowly turn to natusmi and happy as she walking slowly toward her with a scary aura make natsumi hugged happy.

Sally: you two, what you did...(show a happy face and heart eyes)IT'S THE MSOT AMAZING THING EVER!

Natsumi and happy: say what?

Sally: (hugs kid Austin) he is a kid again!

Natsumi turn to kid koan as he wave his little hands at him.

Kid koan: yellow! (chuckle with a cute smile)

Natsumi: SO CUTE! (grab him and hug him)

Kid Austin: we need clothes of our own.

as kid austin snap his finger as he wearing a blue shirt with a kamen rider ichigo symbol and his scarf on it and pale shorts , koan wearing his fur frame but to his side, wearing long sleeves white shirt with red stripes and green pants.

Kid Austin: ta da!

Sally: your so adorable in that.

Kid Austin then stared at sally as he petted her hair and hugged her.

Kid austin: fluffy big sister!

Sally: yay!

Kid koan see happy as he grip at his tail and hug him tight.

Kid koan: flying kitty!

Happy: too tight! Too tight!

He soft hug him but pulling his tail as he chuckle.

Happy: i'm not a toy! Stop!

As then they take them to the guild as then everyone see sally carry kid Austin and natsumi carry kid koan who hugging happy as a plush toy.

Erza: natsumi, what did you do?

Sally: he sneak to Austin's lab and play all the buttons and stuff as Austin and koan got caught in a blast. (show kid Austin to erza)

Kid Austin: pretty knight !(point at erza)

Erza: (Snatch him and hugs him) mine.

Mirajane zoom passed mirajane and snatch kid koan and cuddle him.

Mirajane: so cute!

Kid koan title his head, he show cute demon wings, a halo, angel wings and tiny horns.

Mirajain: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! SO ADORABLE!

Kid koan turn to see a root beer as he drool a bit then pointing at it

Mirajane: awe, you want a drinking ? (Grabs it) well here comes the plain.

Kid koan chuckle as she feed him some drinks.

Bloody bunny:(came in) well that'll be enough training for now mumu.

Mumu:(came in) it sure is sis, we're starting to higher any second to be strong.

As bloody turns only to see kid Austin, she then dash up to him and gives him a hug as kid austin hugged her tigjtly as mumu zoom for kid koan as he hugged her.

Kid austin: bunny!

Kid koan: bunbun!

Bloody: yay! More huggy's for me.

Mumu: and me!

Lucy: there adorable!

Maya and aya: mini austy!

Judy: i know!

Juvia: my cute little darling!

Canadian: Koany is cute.

Levy: austy want me read you ok about alphabets?

Kid austin chuckles with a smile as he clap his hands.

Levy: I'll take that as a yes.

Kid austin: (petted her hair) blue hair, pretty.

Levy: awe, thank you.

With Liltih, hikari,minato,Diana,akasu, along daisy ,and maria

Maria: thanks for picking us up for the short cut.

Lilith: is nothing, we're almsot at fairy tail.

As Liltih,akasu,Maria ,Diana and daisy their mother/aunt senses tingling.

Akasu: my mother senses is tingling.

Hikari: oh boy.

Minato: here we go.

The mothers and daisy dash away leaving the dads behind.

They burst out the door of fairy tail guild hall just to see kid Austin and kid koan playing with the girls.

Kid austin: mama!

Kid Koan: mommy!

Maria than hugs him tightly not letting go.

Maria: oh my baby boy, oh how I missed this.

Daisy: hey, he's wearing the rider shirt I gave him

Akasu: hey I want a turn.

Liltih: my god, he's so cute!

Diana: yeah, I want to hug him.

Kid Austin stared at Akasu as kid austin show dragon wijgs and tail along horns.

Kid austin: roar!

Akasu, Maria and Austin's girls all had a heart attack and fall over letting daisy catch him.

Daisy: (smile) you little trouble maker.

Ex-build: (came in) hey there, oh hey there little Austin.

Daisy: oh my god! Is ex-aid! In real life!

Build: dont forget us

She turn to see all the riders are here as we'll.

Ghost: nice to meet the boys family.

Daisy was about to faint but she got back up because she is holding kid Austin in her arms

Kid koan then flap his tiny wings raised his arms to Liltih

Kid Koan: mommy!

Lilith: (snatc h him into a hug) MY BABY BOY!

Then hikari and minato came in.

Hibiki: how in the realms...

Minato: did this happen?

Sally: natsumi did it.

Kid koan: papa!

Kid austin: daddy!

They jump off of Lilith and daisy so thy can hug there dads legs.

Minato: (chuckle) hey kido.

Hikari: (holds him up) well hello there little neplhaem.

cihigo: minato! long time no see bro!

Minato: oh ichigo, good to see you.

Kid Austin stared at ichigo in awe then do a kamen rider pose make ichigo chuckle.

Ichigo: well hello little one.

As kid koan's and kid Austin's stomach is growling.

Kid Austin: mommy, I'm hungry.

Kid koan: me hungry too.

As akasu, daisy, maria and Austin's girls waked and koan's girls, Lilith diana have glint eyes as akasu hold her son and Lilith did the same too.

Akasu: don't worry, we'll get some food for you.

Lilith: awe is little koan hungry?

Scarlet: I'll feed koan too!

Erza: me too! I'll feed little Austin!

Levy: no, I'll feed austin, (holds him) it's the least I can do.

Tsume:(grab him) me too! He's my little brother!

Bloody: no, (grabs him) mine!

Mumu: (snatch him) mine!

Mad Sally: me!

Sally: i am!

Then the girls start to argue to who gets to feed austin and koan, then ryuko pick up kid austin and saeko pick up kid Austin.

Saeko: let's get you fed little austy.

Ryuko: it'll be like old times, but a little more different

Kid austin: ok

Kid Koan: yay! Ryu!

 **Scene change with austin**

Saeko, akasu is in there house in the kitchen fixing up some food while daisy and maria play with kid Austin.

Maria: this is great, just us four with no mr george poopy pants.

Kid austin: who?

Maria: he's no one sweetheart.

Daisy: now come on, let's go play our favorite game, rider pose off.

Ichigo: (came in) starting with me!

Kid austin laughed with happiness as the two rider fans and the first rider all went to the backyard.

Akasu: I'm so happy to be with him

Saeko: me too, I got some outfit ideas for him to try on.

Akasu: ooh, I'm starting to like you as my daughter in law.

Saeko: oh please, we're still not marrie

Maria: at least george is never here again.

Akasu: come on admit you want be my daughter in law.

Sasko: (giggle) okay, anyway the food is done.

Akasu turn to see mianto joining the fun.

Akasu: little Austin! The food is done!

Kid Austin look happy as he begin to fly then hugged his mother.

Dasiy: great, because I'm famished

Kid austin: feed me please!

Saeko: okay, say aw.

Kid austin: ah.

She then feed him some spaghetti.

Kid Austin: yummy!

Saeko: (smile) I'm glad to hear it.

Maria: (smile) this is what I want back.

As then little austin grab the fork and look at it, then begin to feed himself as a big boy, but still make a mess out of himself.

Akasu: (clean his face and giggled) oh austin.

Daisy: i think is time for a bath.

Kid austin: you play bubbles with me aunt daisy?

Daisy: of course, it'll be like old times.

Akasu: I'm joining.

Saeko: so am I.

 **Scene change with Koan**

Kid koan at the guild look around as he waiting for his food, he look his moms and ryuko.

Kid Koan: mama! Ryu! Play with koan! (flapping his arms)

Ryuko: okay, what do you want to play?

Kid koan: freeze tag!

Ryuko: okay, your it.

Kid koan: koan freeze you!

As he chase ryuko then kid koan show lion ears and lion tail chasing her in four legs.

Ryuko: dose koan always have that when he was raised?

Senksetu: who knows.

Then kid koan bump to lucy along natusmi, grace, sticks, rogue, scarlet, yozoara and happy.

Kid koan: yellow!

Lucy: aw, hello there

kid koan: koan playing freeze tag with ryu!

Kid koan: yay ! Koan freeze everyone!

As kid koan play with them a lot.

Lilith: koan sweetie! Time for lunch!

Kid koan then meow run like a cat with his lion ears and tail.

Kid koan: roar! (lilth then pick him up)

Lilith: aw, there's my little lion.

Tsume then look at kid koan's lion feature.

Tsume: aw, so cute.

As then lilth, ryuko and tsume begin feeding kid koan some nice meatball and rice as he enjoy it.

Kid koan: yummy! (then burp a little hell and holy fire)

Lilith: (giggle) excuse yourself koan.

Hikari:(came in and chuckle) cute, he burp his flames out.

Tsume: and cuter with his lion features.

kid koan then see Carla's tail then he grab it.

Carla: hey! Unhand my tail.

Kid koan: pretty kitty! Koan play with kitty!

Tsume: (pick him up) oh no you don't.

Kid koan: huh?

Tsume: you have to eat my little brother.

Kid koan: okay.

As he pick his fork and eat his food as he making a mess and on his face while laughing.

Tsume: (wipe his face) aw, a messy face you have, I'll clean that up for you.

Lilith: your full koan?

Kid koan: full mommy! (see the chaos emerald as he grab it) ooh, shiny rock.

Shadow: h-hey kid, don't touch it.

Kid koan: shiny rock! (playing with it)

Shadow:(snatch) just give it back damn it! Is not a toy brat!

Kid koan then whimpering then cry.

Tsume: (holds kid koan and hugs him) oh sh sh, it's okay.

Then shadow felt turning really pale then he slowly turn to see hikari and Lilith even maria with her arm cross with a disappointed look.

Hikari: shadow.

Maria: that wasn't very nice.

Lilith: indeed.

Kid koan: mommy.

Lilth: yes?

Kid koan: what damn it means?

Liltih: where you learn that word from?!

Kid koan:(point shadow) shadow.

Lilith: cover your ears and eyes sweetly.

kid koan cover closed his eyes and cover his ears.

Tsume: I'll take him some where else, bye mom. (walks away with kid koan)

Liltih: wait, (give a red chaos emerald) here koan

Kid koan: ohh, a shiny rock! That shine like an apple (hold it) thank you mommy!

Lilith gives him a kiss on the forehead, as tsume carrys koan away she and hibiki made death glairs at shadow.

Shadow: ah shit.

 **With tsume**

Tsume: hey koan, how about we play at the park, okay?

Kid koan: okay big sis!

Mad sally: don't forget me!

They turn to see mad sally, mumu and ryuko.

Kid koan then hugged mumu.

Kid koan: bunbun!

Tsume: alright then.

With nui

nui is fixing and remaking the formula that natsumi just did to make the explosion

nui: this should do, although they can transformed back but in case.

with Austin

as Austin is in the bath tub playing bubbles with maria, daisy, akasu, minato, ichigo, seako, niji and sally as they see Lilith, hikari, ryuko, tsume and mad sally.

Lilith: hey guys, enjoy with mini Austin here?

Akasu: sure is, finally I get the chance be and spent with my kids.

Sally: ah, this is relaxing (see's austin making bubbles on the water with his mouth) he loves making bubbles.

Kid koan play bubble and make a bubble monster.

Kid koan: look big sister! koan a bubble monster!

Tsume: aw, nice job little brother.

Mad sally: a cute bubble monster, (pull out pokemon toys) here.

Kid koan: pokemon! Yay! Pokemon! Pokemon! Yay! (play his toys of pokemon)

Maria: (giggle) they love playing on the tub when they are young.

Daisy:(bring out kamen rider toys) here's your toys austin.

Kid austin: yay! Kamen riders! Yay! Yay!

as the two play while bloody and mumu help wash them and scrub them.

Bloody: oh yeah, I remember how gentle he cleans me.

Mumu: it feels good, I finally get this chance.

Kid koan: mommy, papa, big sis, ryu.

Kid Austin: mama, daddy ,aunt daisy, big sis, saeko

Lilith: yes?

Hikari: what is it sport.

Minato: what you need?

Wilson: hmmm?

Maria: yeah?

Daisy: huh?

Mad sally and sally: what?

Tsume: yes lil koan?

Sako: you can tell us.

Kid koan: your not gonna gone be again and leave are you?

Kid Austin: you pinky promise to always be here forever?

Saly: (hugs kid austin) what kind of question is that? we'll always be with you.

Mad sally: same with me! I'll never leave my little brother all alone.

The kids both laugh with glee

 **after timeskip**

the kids at fairy tail guild when nui came in.

Nui: I have made an antidote that will change austin and koan back to normal.

Sally: ah do you have to?

Nui: don't worry, they'll might do it again if they feel like it.

As nui then press the button of the blaster then zapped kid Austin and kid koan back to normal even their clothes back to their own usual as well.

Austin: woah.

Koan: hotdog!

Austin: man I guess it was fun being a kid

wizard: but at least you and along your parents and sister got the chance .

Austin: yeah no doubt.

koan: also Austin I have to tell you later on, some of the enemy will strike back

Austin: who ?

Koan: Reborn Oración Seis.

Austin: oh great, another world threatening group of morons.

Koan: and where the fun with that be of an ass kicking? Have you heard form bloody?

Austin: what?

Koan: that dark rabbit is here.

Austin ah fucking shit.

Koan: dude quit bitching, it made be sometime pain of the ass of group of evil but we know it goes so deal with it.

Austin: very well, so he helping them?

Koan: no not exactly, dunialle gonna send in some new or other nemeies we know.

Austin: but didn't we help them?

Koan: we're dealing with their dark side.

Austin: oh I see, then whatever their doing, is about to show earhltand that we're back in business and stronger as ever! Cuz is dragon omni time!

Koan: hell yeah! Cuz as the agent of chaos! Even in life or death, me always be hotdog it to protect my family, friends and all cuz is time to go wild! 


	4. ova 1

In a kingdom far off of magnolia Austin is walking around with bloody on his arm as usual, shopping for materials for his next project and some food.

Austin: hmm, I wonder what should I make?

Bloody: anything you make I love! (snuggle)

Austin: aw your sweet.

Then suddenly he bump into someone as he look to see non other then weiss schnne from team rwby.

Austin: what the?

Weiss: oh sorry, (look to see him) austy?

Austin: excuse me?

Weiss tackle him in a hug.

Bloody bunny: hey! Who the hell think you are?!

Weiss: huggy!

Austin: what the?! Who are you?

?: weiss?! Where are you?

As they see shocked austin and bloody bunny is another austin.

Rwby austin: weiss what you doing here?

Weiss: (turn to behind) austy?! Then… that would mean...(slowly turn to the austin she is hugging) uh… (jump off and bowing her head) I'M SO SORRY!

Austin: eh, I'm use to it.

Rwby austin: no kidding but no need to mistake weiss, even if is another me but still.

Weiss: oh i see, I'm weiss scheene ookami.

Austin: (flip up) planning to marry your austin?

Weiss: yep!

Austin: well then, hope for a bright future.

Rwby austin: what about you?

Austin: in the same position as you are.

Rwby austin: right, your going to make a dragon themed gadget?

Austin: yes I am, shall we walk and talk? My wife is busy at the moment so I have some time to spare.

Rwby austin: sure dude.

Austin: so what you doing here?

Rwby austin: well me and my brothers detect grimmcons enter your world, let say our enemy salem want the magic somehow. We plan to go there, (eye on weiss) and i think we now aware our girls follow us here.

Austin: well, magic is common around here, if they are here then good luck finding some eather nano.

Rwby austin: which is why we split, let me know you seem them.

Austin: got it.

Weiss: oh and other autsy.

Austin: yeah?

Weiss give him a deep kiss as he blush and she wink at him.

Weiss: good luck , dragon omni rider.

Rwby austin chuckle see himself blush as they lefted.

Austin: heh heh, you have a sneaky girl me.

Bloody bunny: austy...

Austin: y-yeah?

Bloody bunny: let go find this grimmcon. (innocent smile)

She in her human form dragging him as he in anime tears as with rwby austin and weiss as they look around.

Rwby austin: is amazing, even i sense the other me with great magic and i never thought this world have such interesting way and what type.

Weiss: yeah, it's a marvel.

Rwby austin: (turn to weiss) you meant to make other me into trouble aren't you?

Weiss: (cover her mouth and made a smile) you caught me.

Rwby austin: what am I going to do with you?

Weiss: how about something to eat?

Rwby austin: sure I'm gamed.

As they made it inside a restaurant as then a bunnygirl but is non other then erza as she look at rwby austin and weiss.

Rwby austin: (blush hard) _damn, i can sense the other me wife but she look wow,_ (notice scarlet too who wearing bunnygirl outfit and raised his eyebrow) _and she have a twin sister?_

Scarlet: austin? I though you went out shopping?

Rwby austin: well i-(erza tackle him in a hug and hug his head to her breasts) gack!

Erza: your back austy!

Weiss: WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?

Erza: hugging my austy, (petted his head) and who the hell are you ice queen?

Weiss: (snatch Rwby austin away) he is my austin you bimbo!

Erza: you got some nerve stealing my husband you flat chest skank!

Weiss: what the hell did you call me?!

Rwby austin: wait! (turn erza) um mama, I'm not your austin, I'm the Austin from another world.

Erza: i see that explain but however, (snatch him and feel his muscle and look at him) you seem of a huntsman.

Rwby Austin: how'd you know?

Erza: when it comes to intelagents, my austy or rather all austys can transfer there experiences to us girls, which in this case, body movement and observance.

Rwby Austin: i-i see and nice bunny outfit but why wearing it?

Erza: at work, (smile seduce) like what you see huntsman austy~? (squeeze her breasts to his chest) i dont mind you touch this bunny of yours~.

Weiss: (pull out a bazzoka) GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!

Rwby austin: why do i have thing for bazookas? Anyway we here cuz our enemies and dunialle sent a grimmcon here finding perhaps strong and raw magic around.

Erza: i see, I'll make sure and by the way.

Rwby austin: yeah?

She grab his face and deep kiss him.

Erza: just cuz' well off to work.

Rwby austin: uh-huh ( nodded)

Weiss growl like a dragon and grab austin by the scarf and dragging.

Rwby austin: bye and nice meeting you Erza.

Erza: you too.

 **Meanwhile with lucy and happy.**

Lucy: geez that natsumi. why'd he have to go and get lost?

Happy: the carriage we were on got all crazy. The horse went "NEEIGH!" and ran off as soon as we got into town.

Lucy: and koany went off as i wish he here so i can cuddle him, but he chasing the horse to eat him. Man, i wanted get this job over with so i could. Sight seeing and find my husband.

Happy: how about we good handle it ourselves?

Lucy: there's no way we could, our target is supposedly a really powerful mage.

Happy: not as powerful as koan?

Lucy: koany is powerful, cannot take the job without him.

Then a girl with light brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a white and pink top, blue short skirt and brown boots, she has two sticks on her back.

?: oh… what kind of bug are you?

Happy: BUG?! (hid behind Lucy's legs and anime tears)lucy, I've been called things like "bird" before. But this is the first someone's called me a "bug!"

?:That's a cat, a blue one actually.

They turn to see non other then blake belladonna.

Lucy: who are you two?

?: i'm elie. 

Blake: oh, me name blake belladonna seinaruyami, (start to streatch her body to the side) and who might you be~?

Lucy: oh, lucy heartfellia, (show happy) and this is happy.

Happy: a cat girl?

Lucy: elie and seinruyami?

Blake: yeperunny!

Elie: have you two seen a guy with spiky, silver hair?

Lucy: we're looking for one but except is a girl with spiky, pink hair? and-

Blake: have you two seen a guy with spiky, crimson hair, fur frame, straightjacket, red dog collar like around his neck and laugh crazy?

Lucy: thats what I was going to say.

Blake: you was?

Elie: oh? So then we're looking for the same thing huh?

Lucy: yeah, but our girl has pink hair and my koany.

Blake: your kaony?! He's my king blondy!

Lucy: oh? Look whos calming miss tea for brians

Blake: bitch say what?

Lucy: what?

Blake: haha! Made you say what!

Lucy: shut up! Koany is mine turdball!

Blake: what you call me?!

Elie: my you two like this koan guy. (look at happy and carry him) can i have this bug? Pretty please

Lucy: keep acting like that and I'll send you flying.

Blake: not if blake send you flying, cuz i wanna cuddle my husband.

Lucy: he's my husband! Who you think you are?!

Blake:(headbutt) blake belladonna seinaruyami, his wife and queen!

Lucy:(headbutt back) you wanna fight furball?!

Blake: bring it bitch!

They fight in a dust cloud.

Happy: hey, could you stop with this " bug " thing?

 **With Zack.**

Zack is eating some cbicken and rice ball and look around.

Zack: damn, this place sure is nice, i can senses someone not further got strong energy, wonder i can have a spare.

Then hands cover zack's eyes and that was non other then yang and she behind him.

Yang: guess who~.

Zack:(chuckle) ain't that my sexy goldie locks?

Yang: (hugs him) bingo, your mean going off without me.

Zack: but i said I'll be back, did you sneak in here and try to surprise me?

Yang: guilty, plus I can't leave my zacky all alone~. (kiss his check)

Zack: okay, koan is flying try to see detect any grimmcon, anyway liking this world? I never expected sense different type of magic in this area that almost like aura and semblance.

Yang: it's breath taking, almost making me forget what jin told us.

Zack: your still not getting use of what she explain and show us?

Yang: (sit on his lap) yeah, I mean, someone else who is unkillable, I still can't wrap my head around it.

Zack: i know how that feel, (petted her hair) but do you see and think ozpin not trusted and the bad guy? After not telling the truth and lied to us?

Yang: (sigh) I don't know, i was mad without thinking and confuse after what we saw, (rest her head into zacks chest) is there anything we can do to destroy her?

Zack: yes, is not the first time me and my brother deal with an immortal enemy, in many ways like for example. Majin buu is unlikable and immortal till goku finally killed him of a pure spirit bomb and boom! Even dung too, So you see yang, even foe cheated death in many way how they gain internal life but in the end it take matter of time how to end them for good, so how to defeat salem is four impossible brother and your team, something she don't understand.

Yang: (smiled and snuggle him) thanks zacky.

Zack: your welcome and hear this what i see and learn about oz.

Yang nodded.

Zack: to my brothers and i see him a man who suffer like Salem, an endless reincarnation seeing the destruction slowly poison the world. He wasn't to blamed for this, we saw how stubborn, arogant , and negative she is not accepting how it works and move on. Like my sis and dad dead i know they still in my heart to remember and always be there, i do sympathy of Salem but i do not share of her wrong thing she have done. When oz got back doing the lord of light's mission, but he thought his former love still they old salem left and change of her way, however she kept going to the wrong path and never come back. Yet he wish he wasn't never ill so he and salem be together till they pass away together , he wanted and search for a miracle but his wish granted since we arrived we're the hope they'll bring for peace.

Yang: I see, (hugs him) now I feel bad.

Zack: yeah, so please yang trust and forgive him, he really suffer way many years then us, and is like how my dad didnt tell yuna and I about mom is a goddess and went on a war to protect us all from our natural predators, cuz he waited for so long for her return from the war safe and okay.

Yang: alright, your lucky that your cute.

Zack: and your sexy, my cowgirl. (spank and grip her ass)

Zack: later after the mission.

Then they get up walk to the stairs, they see natsumi who don't look good and seem feel sick.

Zack: she don't look so good.

?: hey, are you okay?

Yang: you remind me of jaune.

Zack: hehe, yeah you told me you nickname him vomit boy.

Natsumi: urgh, I th-think I'm gonna be sick...

?: hey, buddy! You alright there?

Natsumi: (turn) huh?

She look to see a teen with silver hair, wearing a blue shirt under a black jacket, white pants and carrying a sword on his back.

?: you don't look so good, need a hand there?

Zack: (came up and yang too) mind if we hslp you too? You look sick. (natsumi turn at them and surprise to see Zack)

Natsumi: zack?

Zack: wait how you know me? (sniff at her) yang, her scents is like Koan.

Yang: so he banged her? Nice.

Zack: and i see she met they other Zack.

Natsumi: other zack hu h? Okau but nah I'm fine.

Zack: you dont look fine to us.

?: he's right, and i cant just leave you like that.

Zack and the silver hair teen help her get up.

?: c'mon

Yang: easy there vomit girl.

Zack: there you go.

Natsumi: you're such good guys!

?: my name is haru.

Zack: nice to meet you haru, I'm zack and this is yang, my girlfriend.

Yang: yo.

Natsumi: i'm natsumi, natsumi of fairy tail.

Haru: fairy tail?

Natsumi: it's a guild of mages, never heard of it?

Haru: well, I'm just a coutnry boy .

Zack: i have, but hold on guys, my brother koan should be here right about...

Rwby koan: HOTDOG!

Zack: now.

Rwby koan crash to the ground as he boing up and land to the group.

Rwby Koan: yellow what doing?

Haru: (shocked) woah your okay!

Rwby koan: yep! Land something soft! (then natsumi crawl and hug him) huh?

Rwby Koan: wait your not austin's cousin.

Zack: natsumi, that's not your koan, he's my koan from other worlds.

Natsumi: still warm.

Rwby koan: oh you must be hungry, koan smell fire!

Natsumi: WHERE?!

Koan: at this grill.

Natsumi: oh! This smell!

As rwby koan and natsumi begin sucking the fire from the grill that was cooking food, to eat it.

Natsumi: aww man! Charcoal fire is definitely the tastiest!

Rwby koan: pink fire dragon like fire, where me from is huntsman and huntress we use aura and sembelce of special power that describe us, and we use dust as elements, they share as crystal. (pull out a fire dust) here try this, is a fire dust.

Natsumi: okay.

As she ate the fire dust.

Koan: how is it?

Natsumi: is… so good. (sigh heavily)

Rwby Koan: yup.

Zack: wow, this girl here can eat fire like nothin and there no dont her magic is like a dragon and other perhaps this koan here.

Yang: awesome! I wonder if i wanna try that

Haru: woah! Have you two lost it or something?! (look at rwby koan and natsumi and turn at Zack and yang) aren't you two not surprise?!

Zack: we see crazy stuff is how my brother do.

Haru: i guess there's so many different kinds of people in this world like them I've yet to meet.

Yang: if you think that crazy, we'll explain you what we here for.

 **With lucy, elie and Blake.**

As the 3 girls sitting at the bench.

Lucy: amneisa?

Elie: yup! That's why we're traveling around the world, (shaking her head) riding around in a carriage like this.

Lucy:(chuckle) what the heck is that? (turn Blake) so your world is with huntress and huntsman?

Blake: yeah, we use weapon that take modes, dust as crystal like element for our weapon and along our aura and semblance as special ability we born and fight off grimms as black mindless and souless beast who attract living being who spread their negative emotions and their more mysterious out there, also I'm a fanunus, a human have some animal feature such as I'm part cat.

Lucy: (feel her ears) whoa, they are soft.

Blake: yeah, and this place is amazing, i never thought there be so munch magic is our world don't, well some of a less.

Lucy: really? No magic at all?

Blake: yeah you can say that.

Elie: that sound so awesome.

Lucy: I'm lucy.

Blake: blake.

Lucy: and this here is happy.

Happy: and I'm a cat! I think…

Lucy and Blake: you think?

Koan: (plue on his head and holding blue jellybean shape creature) yellow lucy what doing? Koan found this odd jelly bean! Also couldn't find natsumi yet but close. (run in)

Lucy: hey koany!

?: I'm not a jellybean! Elie! This crazy person found us and we've looked everywhere for you and help ! He try to eat me!

Plue: pun! Pun!

Elie: ah griff! And...

Koan and blake: hey koany!

Elie and lucy: plue!

As the 3 girl look at each other.

Plue: pun pun?

Elie hugging plue and lucy hugging koan.

Lucy: he's mine!

Elie: and he's mine!

Blake: (snatch koan) koany mine!

Koan: who kitty? And why kitty smell like koan?

Blake: I'm from other world with my other Koan.

Koan: oh me get it,(turn Ellie) yellow me am koan!

Elie: he looks cute.

Koan: you pretty. (laugh crazy)

Elie then snatch and hug koan and petted his hair.

Elie: and he's fluffy!

Blake and lucy: HEY!

Koan: koan didn't know you know plue and jellybellybean man.

Griffin: uh master plue! Master koan! I'm so jealous!

Lucy: anyway, are you a celestial mage as well? On top of that, you named your nicholas spirit the same as mine!

Happy: what a coincidence.

Elie: spirit? Plue is a dog.

Lucy: I guess he looks doggish, well whatever.

Koan: i guess so, so blake what you doing in this world?

Blake: following my koany that's what.

Koan: huh?

Blake: there was grimmcon there so my team and i sneak in.

Koan: oh me get it, (turn lucy and petted her hair) sunflower, your hair bang look straighten seem cute.

Lucy: (snatch and hug him) thanks koany.

As griff and happy look at each other.

Grit: cat?

Happy: jelly?

Koan: yep a jellybean.

Lucy: that jelly talks.

Elie snatch koan and hug him.

Lucy: hey i wasn't done hugging him!

Blake: me too!

Elie: too bad.

 **Meanwhile with grace and juvia.**

Juvia: I wonder where austin darling is doing now?

Grace: I'm wondering for Koan, seriously. Even though we're on a job. We got separate from Koan and they others.

Juvia: I just want a hug from darling, also it really a huge town though and troublesome be seperated from my darling.

Grace: and want to get this over with and find my huggy.

As then she bump to someone without looking.

?: hey you.

Grace: huh?

A tall, young man with brown eyes ,his hair is black short spiky, with long fringes in each sides and was styled shoulder length, One of his notable features is he have three piercings above his left eye. He also wears silver earrings on his ears. Wear a brown and white bomber jacket with a red shirt, white pants and brown leather shoes.

?: shouldn't you be apologizing to someone you just bumped shoulders with? Huh?

Grace: who do you think bumped shoulders with who? you're the one that should be apologizing for not watching where you were going!

?: what was that?

Grace: not gonna say it? (get close headbutt)

Grace: not gonna say it?(headbutt back)

?: why don't you?

grace: cause it's not my bad! (using her ice magic to make a sword)

?: well, it's not mine either! (grab his necklace and make a spear)

Juvia: w-wait a minute!

?: hey dickwads, you two should pay attention of not bump into someone who's walking and drinking!

they turn to see non other then konton who looked pissed and cinder next to him.

Grace and ?: who are you?

Konton: the guy who gonna kicked both your ass if you don't owe me my drink, and you two lame asses?

G. Cinder: easy konty.

grace: your the one should mind your own business

?: and who you calling lame asses? is musica!

Konton: oh? (grin evil) seem someone got major guts, you two better be fun.

he slap his antitrix as a red flash that he now Ultimate swampfire.

A. U. Swampfire: **ANTI ULTIMATE SWAMPFIRE!**

 **Meanwhile with zack and rwby koan**

Zack, rwby koan, yang, haru and natsumi chowing down some food at some restaurant.

Yang: man, this stuff taste so good!

Zack: this place have everything!

Natsumi: man, we could totally get along!

Haru: so you guys are demigods and have so many wife's and part of the multiverse? that's crazy !

Rwby koan: hahahahaha! Koan get that a lot.

Natsumi: i'm "summer" and you're "winter " right?

Rwby koan: your name almost got it.

Haru: is haru, it's a uniue name from garage island.

Zack: I see, you have a nice sword here, it sure is interesting to fight strong opponent.

Haru: well, what can yang do?

yang: oh I know how to fight as a brawler and got brains thanks to zacky, let say take energy form blow and use it make me strong to power up along these. (show her ember ceilca) when I punch, things go with a bang.

Zack laughed a little from her pun.

Natsumi: oh you like punching stuff?

Yang: hell yeah I do! And I see you like bringing up the heat too huh?

Natsumi: you bet I do!

Haru: I see, I see, you guys really eat huh?

Natsumi: you too to tell you the truth, there's an evil mage here in this area..and I came here to get rid of her.

Zack: me and my bros are after grimmcon, a techno organic beast, they seeking the strongest magic they can steal by killing someone.

Yang: and if they run into us, it'll be an 'explosive' reunion.

Konton: save room for last.

They turn to see konton came in and sat down.

Zack: hey konton.

Haru: is he your twin brother?

Zack: you can say that.

Natsumi: hey, how about I help you smash those grimmcons.

Haru: really? Maybe I can help you guys out? I got some fighting experience myself.

Konton: hehe, you wish.

Zack: don't let looks get to you bro, haru here seem like a guy who been through fighting and traveling, and an interesting swordsman.

Natsumi: nah, it's alright! I more than enough.

Haru: at least tell me what kind of person it is.

Yang: yeah who is she?

Natsumi: let's see… it's a chick with big boobs like yang, carrying two staves as weapons, who wears a heart kreuz clothing. I don't know exactly, but I heard she went completely berserk in a casino...

Zack: hmm, seem odd if we get more details about her.

Haru: that's my comrade…

Rwby koan: oh she your friend?

Natsumi: oh? So then you're with the bad guys?

Haru: elie isn't a bad person. it's probably a misunderstanding.

Rwby koan: koan will find the truth! HOTDOG CHICKEN!

He launch to the wall broke as he fly like a rocket.

Haru: is he always like this?

Yang: 24/7.

rwby koan pop out from the ground jumpscare haru.

Rwby koan: also by the way your show, me was right you come along, read edens zero cuz it's stupendous!

He pop away.

Haru: he's insane.

Zack: that what makes him koan.

Natsumi: you seem like a good guy to me, but I cant be sure of her until I see for myself.

Konton: sound like a fight coming.

Haru: hey, if you gonna go after elie, i'm not just gonna stand here quietly.

Zack:(smirk) that's enough, also i'm itching to see what you two are made of anyway.

Yang:(cracking her knuckles) same with vomit girl.

Konton:(grin wider) if this insect haru is strong I like my brother said, I like to see him try and so do you pinky salamander.

Then the group start to pick a fight by glaring each other.

Natsumi punch him however haru quickly use his sword to block the punch.

Natusmi: you wanna piece of me!?

Haru: bring it on!

Natsumi: **FIRE DRAOGN'S ROAR!**

She unleashed a fire blast.

Haru: **EXPLOSION!**

His sword turn into an orange, black line, red handle with wings as haru cut the fire as he quickly look as he getting punch while using his sword launch up and almost as he look zack using his star saber sword.

Yang charged at natsumi as the fire dragon slayer to as their fist collide make an impact they jump at the roof top.

Yang: give me everything you got vomit girl.

Natusmi:(angry tick mark) Vomit girl?!

Yang: yeah, because you always barf.

Natsumi: that was transportation bitch!

As two begin throwing each other fist make a bit impact and kicks to dodging and blocking some as they both headbutt each other 5 times, zack clashing with haru as he turn intnagle which surprise him but back flip by konton's dark star saber as the orion twin begin clashing at him then zack use the spring maiden power, as a lightning strike, which haru move out of the way but the explosion send him flying while zack see yang fighting natusmi.

Zack: let's switch

Yang: you got it.

Zack: not bad haru, you seem almost avoiding from my attack and your sword can change edifferent modes.

Haru: yeah, you sword pack a punch and so do your brother's, but turning intangible, are you a ghost.

Zack: yep.

Nastumi: the shape of his sword change! Does he..use the same magic as erza?

Haru: fire from her mouth, is she a dragon race like let?

Natsumi: how about this?! (Charged and jump up with her leg up) **FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW !**

Konton:(jump up as purple black lighting) **CORRUPT LIGHTING! ARROW SHOCK!**

N atsumi slammed her foot but haru avoid but got shocked by konton then haru in speed cuz his sword change blue and white.

Haru: **SYLPHARION!**

Then a red flash he turn to see Anti xlr8.

Anti-xlr8: don't think I cant keep up with you boy!

Zack turn to P. U Big chill.

P. U Big chill: **POSITIVE ULTIMATE BIG CHILL!**

Haru: WHAT THE!

Natsumi blowing more fire then yang use speed to try punch him but kept avoiding it along natusmi try to find him by using her scenes as his sword change black with white cross like with sgray tip.

Haru: **MEL FORCE!**

Anti-Xlr8:(jump up raised his dark saber and slash a dark energy waves) TAKE THIS!

P. U Big chill: **FLAME CRYO! EXPLOSION!**

Yang charged as her eyes turn red and her hair burst golden flame like raising both fist as an explosion sent natsumi and haru flying and crashed down but haru got luckly to land down as natusmi charged in with her fist on fire.

Natsumi: **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!**

Yang: **PHOENIX DRAGON! BURNING FIST!**

They both punch haru as he didn't stop as the fight begin.

As with ben and ruby as they look everyone and senses.

Ben: something tells me a rumble started.

Ruby: yeah but this place is amazing, don't you think they got cool magic weapons? Maybe I can add it to mine? or maybe yours or maybe-

Ben: we will, we will and I figure it was your idea to come with your team when we told you to stay put.

Ruby: sorry, (ponk her head and stick her tongue out) but I can't do that.

Ben:(sigh and smile) oh you.

Rwby Austin and Weiss came in.

Rwby Austin: hey bro.

Ben: sup aust and Weiss

Rwby Austin: seem you two huh? Anyway any luck?

Ben: almost.

They heard dragging, as they turn bloody bunny is still angry and dragging austin around the streets.

Rwby Austin: better him then me.

Austin:(turn at himself) HELP!

Rwby ausitn: I don't know, I mean i'm kinda busy finding the grimmcons and don't wanna interrupted things.

Bloody: (spotted weiss and pull out her sword) YOU ARE DEAD!

Weiss: IN YOUR DREAMS! (make multiple ice sword blades)

Rwby Austin:(sigh) the other me, owe me for this.

He walk over to bloody bunny and deep kiss her as her eyes wide felt a hot and wet kiss and his tongue as she felt limp and drop her sword, blush hard and flapping her bunny ears like crazy and make a heart shape and then he do the same with Weiss.

Rwby Austin: better you two?

Bloody bunny: yes…

Weiss: very much…

Austin: thanks, (got up) so what do you need? Wait I think I got it. (pull out a chunk of either nano)

Rwby Austin: dude I don't need those, I already got it, i'll tell you later, (Turn bloody bunny) bloody so help me if you keep doing this...

Austin: i'll band you from huggy for entire days and month...

Rwby Austin and Austin: and replace you with my teddy as punishment…

Bloody bunny: (hang onto them) oh please don't, I'll be good I promise! Don't replace me with that bear!

Austin: okay we promise.

Rwby ausitn: and your not gonna try to sneak and kill my teddy bear and saying it lost and make it as an accident cuz your jealousy are you?

Bloody bunny: o-oh no… _I'LL MURDER THAT BEAR IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!_

Austin: _i wonder do I have a teddy bear since I got bloody? meh._

Rwby Austin: anyway you can join in hunt down those grimmcons.

Austin: sure i'm game.

Rwby Austin: also we straighten out which rider we taken for now and share it, here the 4 papers of it, although it will alter your side effect like me so along to it get use to it.

he pull out 4 papers of the boys which rider they taken and look at it.

Austin:(pouted) hey! Is no fair! ghost's hoodie wa-

Rwby Austin: hey we agree on it, beside you and I know we have too munch rider and make it left out, beside our bro share there so you need to as well, I mean be fair with it and koan's 4th wall did help.

Austin: so can I l-

Rwby ausitn: no you cannot see and invented my dragon shield gun.

Austin: why not?!

They continue to argue as bloody and weiss followed them.

Weiss: break it up you two.

Bloody bunny: let's go.

Ausitn and rwby Austin: alright.

 **with koan, blake, lucy, happy and elie.**

Lucy and happy: umm…

Happy: big boobs…

Lucy: heart kreuz clothing..

koan: two staves for weapons.

Happy: probably impossible, but do you think she's the one we after?

Koan: kaon smell no evil in her.

Blake: me too, I mean looks are something.

Lucy: she doesn't seem like that bad a girl...

Koan: koan spy with his little eye, red.

Lucy: huh?

Rwby koan: NAAAAAACHHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Koan: and chocolate!

Rwby koan land crash to the ground as he got up.

Rwby koan: YELLOW FAIRY TAIL! WHAT DOING?! HAHAHAHAHA!

Blake: (tackled him with a hug) HUGGYS!

Rwby koan: GYM ROBOT NETS!

Blake: I miss you!

Rwby kaon: Blakey? Why the hell you here? Me thought you stay at remmeant like we told you.

Blake: me didn't listen.

Rwby koan: oh koan see (turn koan) and who's your stupendious friend of yours?

Koan: me am koan!

Rwby koan: and me koan too!

They laugh crazy and sniff each their buts then high five and headbutt while chuckle.

Rwby koan: (turn lucy and happy) woah you have nice wife and friend.

Kaon: thanks.

Lucy: two koans.

Elie: wow, I'm seeing double

Rwby koan: (spotted elie) _wait, big chest, symbol and two staff weapons._

Koan: she no bad.

Lucy: but the jelly's pretty scary.

Elie: kitty, kitty, happy is a kitty cat, not a bug.

Plue: pu-pun.

Lucy: hey, would you happen to like casinos?

Elie: yupp, i love them!

Giff: though you need to stop going on rampages.

Blake and koan: say what?

Lucy and happy: it's her!

Rwby koan: bingo!

But they stop as senses grimmcons. 

Rwby koan: a grimmcon!

Lucy: what the?!

Koan: those things?

Blake: there somewhere close and there 30 of them.

Rwby koan: and judging by the smoke out there, me senses zack and yang is in there.

Koan: haru and natsumi too!

Rwby koan: seem coming from the casino.

Griff: let's go take a look!

at the casino both natsumi and haru tremble down fighting each other.

Natsumi: you bastard! Still asking for it?! don't know when to quit, do you?! Take this! And this!

Haku: take this!

Natsumi: not too shabby. I'm all fired up.

Haku anyone who gose after Elie is my enemy!

Zack, yang and konton land down as about to fight but stop and senses grimmcons.

Konton: tch, guess we'll call this a draw for now.

He walk off and ask a root beer as he drinking some.

Yang: there here.

Zack: and these two wont stop.

Green flower: gentlemn, please, stop! at this rate, they'll...

Then a machine hit the flower's face as haru and natusmi glaring each other.

Green flower: I am known as nakajima and my favorite food is insects…

Then natsumi and haru got punched in the face, as it shown erza and scarlet in their bunnygirl outfit.

erza: natsumi, what the hell are you doing here?

Scarlet: and who are you? swinging around that huge sword so carelessly.

green flower: there here.

They bonk natusmi's and haur's head as they fall down.

erza and scarlet point staff sticks at them.

erza: how dare you interrupti my winning streaks?!

Konton: hey you two!

Erza and scarlet look at konton with his drink.

Konton: would you two shut up?! Hey flame idiot, sword brat, if your looking for the one at the poster is those two red idiots, take a look at what the poster said.

Erza and scarlet: who the hell are you?

Konton: the name konton orion, you forgot already?

Erza and scarlet remember met him at edolas and see him an image of zack but his aura and energy it seem different as they somehow notice their hand is shaking.

Erza: no…

Scarlet: w-we didn't.

Natsumi: big boobs?!

Haru: heart kreuz clothing?!

They notice the two staff weaposn.

Haru: hey, about that casino bersker chick.

Natusmi: was erza and scarlet?!

That make them mad.

Erza and scarlet: prepare yourselves!

But konton punch their heads as erza and scarlet holding their steaming bump heads while dropping their weapon staff.

Then austin, rwby austin and they're girls walked in.

Rwby austin: what the hell?!

Austin: yeah, all fairy tail members are infamies on destroying stuff. Mainly out of blind rage or in a fight.

Erza: ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! That really hurt! (rubbing her head)

Scarlet: what was that for konton?! (rubbing her head)

konton: to stop you from acting like children and god damn hypocrite! (begin drinking his root beer and show the wanted poster) because thanks to you two, this is the reason why people heard rumor a big boobs, heart kreuz clothing, two staff weapon going on a berserk rampage.

Erza and scarlet shocked and bow.

Erza and scarlet: we're so sorry! forgive our action!

Konton: is oka(turn natsumi and haru who headbutt) do you two want me to kill you?! (make haru and natsumi jump)

Natsumi and haru: no sir!

Ben: anyway you guys must be fairy tail, we're team bakkz from another world of rememant, ben team leader you know.

Rwby Austin: Austin.

Rwby koan: koan! hahahaha!

Konton: the names konton.

Zack: and zack, here team rwby.

Ruby: i'm ruby rose tennyason!

Weiss: Weiss schnee ookami.

Blake: blake belladonna seinruyami! 

Yang: yang xaulong orion.

Ruby: we're team rwby!

Erza: it's a pleasure to meet you all, (turn to ruby) so ruby, do you like weapons?

Ruby: oh yes I do!

Austin: wait erza how'd you know and tell she like weapons?

Erza: she smell like iron.

Ruby went chibi and zoom to erza which surprise her and crab her arm like a koala.

Ruby: oh my gosh tell me how many weapons or armors you got!? Can it fly?! Fire?! Ice?! Lighting?! super speed?! Teleporting!? Anything?! ANYTHING?!

Yang: easy there little sis.

Erza: woah….

Ausitn: yikes.

Rwby Austin: I know.

Zack chuckle and grin a little.

Zack: hey ruby,(point at haru) this guy's sword change into different mode of swords with different abilities.

Ruby: (still in her chibi form and zoom at haru) REALLY?! CAN YOU SHOW ME! CAN YOU SHOW ME?!

Haru: s-someone help me!

Austin, koan, erza, scarlet, natsumi and lucy look at konton as they notice his aura and soul change.

Austin: woah konton, you seem...different the last time we saw you.

Konton: what are you talking about?

Erza: your showing blue instead of purple aura.

Konton: you might say i'm gray of both anti hero and anit villain, zack unleashed a level potential to defeat me.

Rwby ausitn: something beyond ultimate, hyper, mega and more surpass evolution since 2 years.

Austin: guess all of us are at somewhat same level.

Rwby ausitn: well if it ever.

Zack look around the damage and snap his finger as all finally repaired shocked and jaw dropped ,eye bulge everyone except team rwby and team bakkz.

Zack: what?

Haru: WHAT ARE YOU!?

Zack: a demigod.

Then suddenly came in is 40 grimmcons of ura, nevermore, griffin, deathstalker, manticore and creeps.

Austin: those are the grimmcons?!

Rwby Austin: yep.

Erza: a challenge.

As then they turn into a robot modes.

Natsumi: there robot like?!

Happy: scary.

Ben: I senses some some other, zack and konton dupcliate yourself there and find they others.

They nodded as zack and konton duplicate themselves.

As coming in are grimmcons dinosaur of a t-rex. as then a nevermore, deathstalker,creep, ursa and beowolf all merged into a combiner grimmcon.

?: grimmasaurs online!

Austin: did not see that coming.

Ben: well is hero time!

Rwby Austin: is dragon omni time!

RWBY koan: time to go wild!

Zack and konton: time to roll out!/rise up!

As the four boys use a rider belt on.

 **ZIKU DRIVER!**

Zack pull out zi o, Konton pull out debz and RWBY koan pull out geiz as twist and press the button.

 **ZI O!**

 **GEIZ!**

 **DEBZ!**

as they attach to their belt and spin it.

Zack, konton and RWBY koan: henish!

 **RIDER ITME!**

 **KAMEN RIDER! ZI O!**

 **KAMEN RI~DER GEIZ!**

 **KA~MEN RIDER! DEBZ!**

Zack 2 slap his ultramatrix to become Night fall.

Night fall: **NIGHT FALL!**

Konton 2 put on a purple like belt and pull out a card of decade.

 **KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

A flash of cards as konton become decade.

Ben slap his omnitrix to become Armodrillo.

Armodrillo: **ARMODRILLO!**

Rwby Austin turn to artimus.

Artimus: **ARTIMUS!**

Koan turn into wild massaco and Austin turn into raptordash.

Wild masscao: **WILD MASSACO!**

Raptor dash: **RAPTOR DASH!**

Ruby: don't forget about us.

As team rwby got their weapons ready.

Haru: wow you guys are something, let's do this!

Decade and night fall flew out while decade run.

Grimasauras: no to destroy you all and steal the magic!

Armodrillo: team bakkz and rwby, natusmi, haru, Austin and koan will take care the combiner.

Erza: we'll take care of the drones in town.

Lucy: I wonder if that's a good diea.

Wild massaco: me go find wendy!

Armodirllo: okay.

As he went off.

Elie: leave it to me.

Lucy: wait, yo can fight?

Elie pull out her weapon staff and twirl them.

Elie: just leave it to my trust tonfa blasters.

 **Meanwhile**

Wendy and Carla walking with a doll and dex-starr here with them.

Wendy: look carla!

Carla: my, it's pretty cute!

Wendy: it's a good thing we went to this faraway town huh?

Carla: I didn't think you were still at the age of liking kinds of dolls.

Wendy: that doesn't matter when it comes to cute things. besides, this veronica doll cant be found just anywhere.

They heard explosion as they turn to see grimmcons.

Wendy: what? Monsters?!

Then the grimmcon swatted wendy down as a grimmcon grab her doll and ready to pull.

Wendy: stop that!

Then a dark ice slash the girmmcon in half and wendy and Carla felt got carried and they look up to see wild massaceo holding her and the doll safe.

Wild massaeco: Hahahaha is ice of me to drop in my little sky maiden, and I believe this is yours.(handle the doll to her)

Wendy: koan?

Wild massaeco: who else is hotdog and stupendous?

Wendy: (hugs him) fluffy!

Wild massaeco: here's your dolly. (give the doll to her)

Wendy: oh thank you. (hug it)

Then he about to fight but decade and night fall came in as night fall use his pistol blaster and decade use his sword, then a man with upward silver spiky hair, black pants, green coat pumbling the grimmcon.

?: what's the meaning of this.

Night fall: let say bastards terrorizing the place that's what.

Then a woman with long pale blond hair, wear orange wrestling like clothes grab the grimmcon and smash the head to the ground.

Decade: hmm, not bad.

?: looks like thing just got interesting.

Wendy: you are you guys?

Wild massaceo: and thanks for the help.

?: not your ordinary passersby.

?: young lady, you should run, it's not safe here.

night fall: oh I don't think so, she not no ordinary lady.

? and ?: huh?

wild massacceo: he's right, show them wendy.

Wendy: **SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!**

Then she roar of a huge sky blast toward the grimmcons.

?: what kind of girl is she?

?: dragon race? Wait no, air came out of her mouth.

? and ?: isn't that normal?

Debz: you two, shut up and fight, no time for talking like you said.

Wendy: anyways, there must be more of them in town!

Carla: shall we fight together? Not that i'll be munch help.

Wild massceo: don't forget koan!

Night fall: what we waiting for? Let's go knock their heads!

?: very well.

?: big sis and her firend are pretty strong, you know.

G. Cinder look around then see muscia and grace groan a bit.

Grace: konton…

Muscia: damn, he punch like a huge wall.

G cinder: hey you two!

They turn at g. cinder.

G. cinder: my boyfriend and I need help.

Juvia: she's right, I senses there trouble out there.

G. cinder: also koan and Austin must be out there too(make juvia and grace eyes wide)

Grace: where?

Juvia: my darling is in trouble?!

G. cinder: yep over...

the two girl zoom in speed.

G. Cinder: there.

Musica: woah, didn't see that coming.

G. cinder: yeah, let's go!

In the fight as the grimmcon fighting the allies then amrodrillo smashing the jack hammer to the grimmasauras many times and raptor dash speeding kicking him a lot, till the grimasuars unleashed a black flames to send them crash the wall but got up, artimus and Weiss using sword skill slashing the combiner grimm, the grimmsauras make a black lightining sword to clash with them. then zi o and geiz use their weapons to slash his back make grimmasuars roar in pain. blake use her gun mode in whip to tide his legs to make him fall but as yang and natusmi uppercut the beast, as wild massaceo appeared and throw haru who begin slash the combiner grimm's chest and swatted him but he landed at his feet.

Armodrillo turn back as ben.

Ben: koan, I thought, wait duplicate?

Wild massceo turn back as koan then transformed into carnage mayhem, geiz turn back as koan and transformed into hyper sacred and same with raptor dash and artimus and zi o turn back as zack

Ben: this guy really asking for it.

Natusmi: i'll defeat him!

Lucy: natsumi!

Haru: you again.

Natsumi: don't go getting in my way, silvie.

Haru: I aint planning to.

Natsumi: huh?

Haru: you'd jump in to save anyone who's in a pinch faster than a heartbeat right hothead?

Natsumi: I guess the same goes for you, what you said.

Ben: don't forget us, harming innocent is a bad move and it doing nothin but killing.

Haru: sound like what heroes like you can do too huh?

Ben: yep, all day even in my summer break once.

Rwby ausitn: is not easy but worth it.

Rwby koan: is crazy, but fun.

Debz came back turn back as konton.

Konton: even in death, it cost everything but never give up.

Zack: which is why peace is the one way to stop any war or evil there is.

Austin: same here!

Koan: koan agree!

Haru: I see, if we were to say team up, we'd probably be unstoppable.

Team bakkz, Austin, koan, haru and natusmi grin at each other

Rwby austin in base formed carry austin as the grimmasurs unelahsing dark ice blasted.

Haru: **SYLPERHAIRON!**

Running in speed as natusmi walking and jump from the coins.

Natusmi: this is nothing.

Austin: **WHITE DRAGON'S ROAR!**

He unelashed a white beam at the grimmsaurs while rwby ausitn use his shield to smash the face.

Rwby austin: **RA BEAM!**

Blast him hen carnage mayhem and hyper sacred fly in two side and haru is up top.

Hyper sacred: **FIRE GOD'S BURNING FIST!**

Haru: **GRAVITY CORE**!

Carnage mayhem:(pull out his savage's claw) **FERAL MIND! SMACK DOWN SLASH!**

Grimmasuars got slashes and punch by them send flying down

Natsumi: **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!**

Zack: **AZURE FLAMES BOMB!** (turn his pure ghost formed)

konton: **BURNING BLACK FLAME GUN!**

The three combined fire base attacks collided with the grimmcons then austin, hyper sacred along ben and zack got this as haru and natusmi join in, as team rwby,erza, g. cinder, musica, wendy, nd everyone taking down all the grmmcons.

Natsumi: **FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW!** (dropkick the head)

Haru: **BLUE CRIMSON!** (Slash the side)

The grimmsauras roar in rage as he prepare for another attack.

Haru: oh no you don't! **EXPLOSION!** (slash the torso) natsumi! Ben! Austin! Koan! Konton! Zack! Do it now!

Natsumi, ben, austin, hyper sacred, konton, zack: you got it!

Lucy: so cool!

Elie: those guys our heroes, right?

Lucy: yeah!

Ruby: and our husband too!

Natusmi: this will.

Haru: end it all.

Ben, austin, hyper sacred, konton, zack: FOR GOOD!

As their last attack hit the girmmasuars as roar in an exploded into black dust and so do all the grimmcons

?: is over!

Wendy: the monster are disappearing.

Carla: what was going on?

Muscia: we did it!

Grace: yeah.

Musica: go get dressed.

Grace: you too.

Musica: I'm not the naked one!

Erza: looks like they did it.

Scarlet: uh huh, they are something.

Haru, natusmi, ben, zack, hyper sacred turn back as konton and ausitn grin at each other.

Ben: not bad aust.

Zack: you sure show good skills as mage.

Austin: your not bad for yourself!

Koan: impressible and stupendious as huntsman.

Konton: and haru, I admit your not bad for a human.

Haru: Well you guys rock.

Team rwby: victory!

Lucy :(hug each other with elie) yay! We won!

Elie: as expected!

Rwby koan: hotdog!

Rwby ausitn: another job well done.

Ben, austin, koan, konton, zack, natusmi and haru: ALRIGHT!

 **Timeskip**

as team rwby team bakkz, g. cinder who teleported home without notice. and along haru and his team went to carrage home, team natsumi along juvia, scarlet, koan and austin walking back home

Natusmi: man, those guys sure were interesting!

Happy: aye!

Grace: this ben and zack sure a lot different then the ben and zack we know.

Lucy: even team rwby.

Wendy: I hope we meet them again.

Erza: who knows.

As team bakkz and team rwby ready to say goodbye.

Ben: you know, ausitn and koan is doing nice at earhtland.

Konton: and this haru person, I senses he have a goal and so munch like us.

Zack: yeah maybe we see each other again, beside I mimic his sword, pretty nice and useful.

Ruby: but right now let's get ack to our world.

Weiss: we still have a war.

Blake: but people to help.

Yang: and time to kick ass!

Ben: yeah, is hero time!

Zack: time to roll out!

Konton: and time to rise up!

As they left at the portal and vanished, haru and his friend in the carrage leaving too.

?: fairy tial huh?

?: they didn't seem fairy like at all, but those other guys sure very strong.

Plue: pun pun.

Griff: how right you are master plue.

Elie: darn, I really wanted that bug and koany.

Musica: they sure were interesting bunch.

Haru: yeah, the world is full of suprises, and so do ben,austin,koan,konton and zack , there full of many surprises to do the impossible as demigod but more improantly as, heroes.

 **with austin and koan and the group.**

Happy: what's up natusmi? Koan? Austin?

Lucy: let's go home!

Natusmi: yeah!

Koan: best 4 crossover ever!

Ausitn: anyway let get back to work, they have their dunialle and foes to defeat, and so do we ! is omni dragon time!

Koan: time to go wild


	5. Chapter 4

Koan is walking around magnolia.

Koan:(singing and playing his guitar) hotdog chicken nugget! flying around with pokemon! my name is koan and I don't like yandere taking my chocolate! Because I love chicken nugget! We love chicken! if they didn't invested chicken or root beer it be lame as old egg nog! as I love to riding like my monkey and dogs bros!

Then he spotted Lucy walking to the guild.

Koan: yellow lucy! (dash to her and hug her) what doing me sunflower ?(laugh crazy)

Lucy: (smiled and hugs him back) hi koany! How are you doing?

Koan: stupendious as ever! (he notice she carry pikachu) oh your carry pikachu with you?

Lucy: yep.

Pikachu: pika-pi! (smile)

Koan: cool, i got oshawott and Pancham on me back, (oshawott and Pancham pop out) last night was an awesome party!

Lucy: uh huh.

Koan: A party in my room with you, the girls, hikibi, ooo, fourze, joker, carnage, and mad sally, even it was a hangover but it was an epic party.

Lucy: it sure is.

As they went inside of the guild.

Koan and lucy: yellow!

Makarov: oh, hello Lucy, koan

Austin: hey you two, how's it going?

Koan: peachy as ever! Even koan already grow a peach from his tree.

Austin: hey bro, should we visit the orphanage sometime?

Koan: yeah and by the way our kids said about the riderwatch with build's help and no austin you have to wait.

Austin: damn it!

Lucy: mind of I come with?

Koan: sure.

Austin: also after that we head back and watch our wife spared with our kids.

Lucy: sounds okay.

Koan: okie dokie! Markov we'll be back!

Markov: alright then

Austin, koan and lucy left.

Natsumi: hey koan jr, ready to have fight your mom?

Koan. Jr: think you can keep up after sleeping on the island?

Natsumi: oh yeah, I'm not holding anything back!

Koan. Jr: me neither!

Alex: i wonder which mom I'm going to fight?

Levy: oh why not, I'll give it a shot.

Erza: no i am!

Alex: both then?

Grace: count me in too!

Alex: fine by me.

Koan. Jr: (strip only his underpants) awesome! This is gonna be good!

Alex: PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!

Koan. Jr: No, me am captain underpants! TRA LA LAAAAA! (He fly off to the roof)

Alex: ugh.

Lunialle: that's my bro.

As then at the field levy and erza is now fighting alex.

Levy: now listen, don't hold back on us alex.

Alex: right mom.

Erza: make us proud.

Alex: ok, ladies first.

Levy and erza in their dragon feature as alex charged in as they begin throwing their pucnhes and kicks.

Alex: **SOLID SCRIPT: SONIC BOOM!**

Then the word 'SONIC BOOM' appeared and it made a boom noise in the air.

Levy: not bad, but how about this. **DRAGON SCRIPT: METEOR!**

Then a word of dragon meteor begin rain down.

Alex: **REVERSE SCRIPT! METEORS!**

Levy: **CANCELLATION!**

As they both who cast the spell clashing make an outburst to each other. 

As erza with her sword clashing with alex's bladed sword as they both dodging each other sword swing and pushing each other.

Erza: your strong alex.

Alex: same to you mom, you still got it.

Erza: (smile) your about to see more tricks. **REQUIP!**

Erza change her armor into a sumo/ninja outfit as katanas are acted as wings and has mask and thick rope bands on her back and shoulder.

Erza: (to a sumo pose) **GOEMON ARMOR: NINJA MODE!**

Alex: i see ( pull out a decade driver) let dance.

He place it onto his waist and pull the handles away as he pull out a card with Decade on it.

Alex: henshin! (inserts the card into the driver)

 **KAMEN RIDER: D-D-DECADE!**

As then he transformed into decade.

Then decade pull out a card of Agito.

Decade: my turn. (inserts the card)

 **KAMEN RIDER: A-A-AGITO.**

As he morph into agito.

D Agito: (dust his hands off) lets do this.

He pull another card that agito with a Storm Halberd, he flip the card and inserted it in the driver.

 **FORM RIDE: AGITO STORM!**

His chestplate turn blue and his left arm with the same as well.

D Agito: okay show me what you got mom! 

Then as erza in ninja going lightning speed but D Agito is not even moving an each as he in his stand. When she is about to strike, he rapidly invisible punch directly at her chest, as if he did a punch but some with good speed saw he punch veryca lot, he send her crash down the ground as she got up.

D Agito: strike like lightning but i think quick as thunder.

Pull out a card and insert to his belt.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: A-A-A-AGITO!**

D Agito's double spear blade start to glow and thrust onto erza, but only to see that he just stabbed a log. As she appeared behind him however quick enough to hit her at the chest with his weapon explosion send her flying crash but got up however levy came in as d agito dodging her claws and even solid script elements.

D agito then take out his decade driver and pull out another driver as he place it to his waist.

Alex: okay let's start experiment with no continue! Ex lid was a prototype of my first rider fusion, but now i modified it new and improve upgrade and it finally complete!

He pull out two bottles, one is pink and has "kamen rider ex-aid" writing on it and the other has the same think but with "build" on it. He shaken two bottle as he kick erza and levy before he transformed and jab it in.

 **EX AID! BUILD! BEST MATCH!**

Then a screen to show a game start as Alex crank up the lever showing pipe of the color blue ,red and hot pink as he select the person alex choose, as it begin to make the armor he choose.

 **ARE YOU READY TO LEVEL UP!?**

Alex: henshin!

Then it merged to show, is like ex lid ,but except different as game part chest as ex aid , torso ,legs and arm has streaks hot pink, blue and red like armors , hair like ex aid and eyes like build and back is the back pack like it. 

**MIGHTY METAL! MIGHTY MOON MIGHTY MIGHTY RABBIT TANK X!**

?: call me, Ex-Build!

 **With koan, lucy and Austin**

As they went of the orphanage and play with the kids austin flinch and hold his heart in anime tears and whine.

Lucy: aust what's wrong you seem upset.

Austin: i-it's nothing…

Lucy: come on tell us.

Koan: he's missing the fight his son do another awesome thing as a rider.

Austin: (anime tears) I'm proud of him but please Koan your making cry of missing it.

Koan: then let's wrap this up and go.

Austin: okay

 **Back with ex build vs erza and levy.**

Levy: nice chose of form and ability son, I'm impressed.

Build: we help out the rider fusion.

Ex aid: and it work like a charm.

Ur: amazing

Sonic: go for it ex build!

Ex build: alright then, okay mom show me what you got!

Levy: (smile) with pleasure, let see you handle this.

Erza: and this! **REQUIP!**

Erza poofed and levy start using dragon force as erza in a different armor now, the katanas are now in her hands, she is wearing a samurai armor and her wings are blades and a tail.

Erza: (breaths slowly) **MODE CHANGE, MUSASHI MODE!**

Ex build: _hope is not like ghost cuz is not even make sense but anywho..._ let's do this!

He pull out ex aid's hammer and build's drill weapon. They charge at each other as ex build clashes wth erza as he getting a bit trouble but he quickly dodges a solid script huge flame roar along a metal and lightning solid script roar, he jump to block to block to see a hedgehog tab. Power coin.

Ex build: yes.

As then he touch the power up coin.

 **POWER UP!**

Levy: **SOLID SCRIP: DRAGO INCREASE!**

As she fly in and give a lunch but ex build have his red part replace white as a. As the rabbit eye part is now spiky like as he deflect and defense her punch with a spiky leg as it push her out of the way.

Levy: oh your smart, but I know different ways, **RIDER SCRIPT: BLADE!**

She then use the word blade as unleahsed one of blade's attack.

 **LIGHTNING!**

Then lighting bolts fired at ex build, he stumble a bit then erza came in slashing him a lot then back her sword under him.

Levy: I have you now, **SOLID SCRIPT: SLIP.**

Then ex build slip onto his back.

Erza: **SLASH WAVES!**

She unleshaed a shockwave slash as sent ex build to the ground.

Makrov: this b-

Ex build: not so fast!

They see ex build got up as he stumble but got it right.

Ex build: not done yet!

Levy: **SLIP.**

He flip on his back again but he got up.

Levy: **SLI-**

Ex Build: **NULLFIED BLOCKED!**

Then levy notice her solid script block it.

Levy: what did you do?

Ex build: combination script, i blocked and nullfied it only for 2 hours, (turn levy) now you, you shouldn't go that far on me mom.

Ex build pull out a soda can like of both hald side, left is said " Mighty action brothers" and the right said " sparkling ".

Erza: great levy now you made him mad.

Levy: what, can't a girl have a little fun? Okay, play times over, (made her eyes glow) **VANITY ROOM.**

Then the world turn purple as levys eyes are still glowing red.

Levy: you want to know how strong I am? Well here you go.

Ex build: m-mom?

Levy: oh don't worry, I'll let you change forms. But only once.

Ex Build: alright then , guess i have to go very all out.

Lecy: oh holding back huh? Well then, come at me with all you got.

He shake it up the can like and pop it open, then place it on his driver.

 **GACHAN! MIGHTY RABBIT TANK! SPARKLING X!**

Then he crank the lever as a flash screen show orange ,blue along red and blue showing bubbling building an armor it making.

ARE YOU READY TO DOUBLE UP ?!

Ex build: Dai-Build up !

As the armor merged make a huge flashes as make the world shaken along the purple sky almost crack a little and everyone almost fall down. To show there two of them, their armor is spiky. The first one is shoulder pads of half face, his armor has an orange and mint blue streaks along spiky armor of red and blue with bubble like spiky half hair and eyes like build, the second like the mirror color of blue and red streaks as the spiky armor is orange and mint blue as the other half face as shoulder pads and eyes as build.

 **ORGE GA OMAE DE! OMAE GA ORE DE! THE EFFERVESCENT MIGHTY MIGHTY RABBIT TANK! DOUBLE SPARKLING XX! YEAH! YEAH!**

Levy: great form son.

Double sparkling x and xx: thanks mom.

Levy: jinx, you two owe me 100 books.

Double sparkling x: mom that stuff don't go that way.

Levy: wait it doesn't? Oh well, now lets see what you got for me.

Erza: give it all you got you two!

Double sparkling x and xx: alright!

They charge at erza and levy, as the two rider begin fighting.

Madoku: amazing, a combine of a super form from ex aid and build.

Ur: that's our boy.

Wizard: a lot like his father.

Summer: bro and i have ways but he does.

As then levy and erza send crash to the floor dodging the kicks but however the two rider brothers rapidly punching them and then do a double team up at them.

Levy: **SOLID SCRIPT: CLAW!**

As then Double sparkling x pull out a sword.

 **GACHON KEY SPARKLING SLASHER!**

use his sword to push the claw away then jump up and doing rapidly kick saying " kick " Then they other did to erza as they both zoom very fast like a hurricane making erza and levy so dizzy making them got slashing around.

Double sparkling x and xx: we got the winning formula!

They begin to crank up the lever

 **READY FINISHER!**

As education spin around the two girls as the two rider brothers glwoing as their feet as they jump up.

 **MIGHTY DOUBLE SPARKLING CRITICAL STRIKE!**

The two jump high and preform a flying rider kickthen kick the two as an explosion as the world turn back to normal as so do alex as erza and levy on one knee.

Erza: (smile)way to go son.

Levy: (smile)you win.

Alex: yeah, but you two surprised me, (turn to levy) even you mom.

they heard hand clapping to turn Austin who is crying of joy.

alex: dad how long have you been there watching?

Austin: the whole things (cover his eyes with his arm) that was wonderful!

Levy: (hugs him) oh poor austy, did you enjoy it.

erza:(hugs him too) our son is like you.

Austin:(Sniff) he just made an awesome ,(hic) an awesome rider fusion super form, i'm so proud of you !(turn levy) and did you have to turn the sky purple ? people around town freak out almost thought it was another evil.

levy:(chuckle nervously) yeah sorry about that, got carried away of the excitement.

Austin:(turn alex) son what you called that?!

Alex: Double sparkling xx from ex-build.

Austin: I would like a copy of that form, please!

Alex: no dad, is mine, you already got so many rider fusion on tenoru island that aunt sally told me.

Austin: please I beg of you, just one time in emergency, please, please(on his knee)

Alex:(sigh) okay but me and my sis need to text out the other super form of ex-build.

Austin: (sigh) okay.

Levy: (giggle and hugs him) he's so funny, and mine.

bloody:(hug him) mine!

Erza: no mine!

Maya and aya: he's ours!

Judy: like hell!

Koan: nice job alex.

Lucy: what a show.

Wizard: yeah, also koan and Austin, we made something that your kids made.

OOO: yeah.

Wizard, ooo, gaim, and ex build toss Austin and koan as in their hand, riderwatch of gaim, ooo,wizard, and even gemnu.

Austin: YES!

Koan: OOO, you should've have.

Lunialle: yeah and we already complete some other we didn't test out yet.

Koan. jr:(Show a decade riderwatch) we even have this decade ridewatch.

Koan: sweet!

Austin: a-awesome!

Natsumi: alright jr, ready?!

Koan. jr: i'm all fired up! (grin wider and crack his knuckles)

Natsumi: that's what I like to here!

Koan: hotdog! Good luck you two!

levy: so austy, wanna go and look at books with me?

Austin: sure. (turn bloody and give her his teddy bear) bloody watch my teddy and dont do anything funny to him.

Bloody bunny: okay, _erge to kill, slowly rising._

As bloody took him to her room and tide it up in a chair and she smile a big grin bringing her katana and look closely at the teddy bear.

Bloody: you think your so better then me just because that you been with austy longer, well I got news for you buster, he is mine now! And I love him!

Then she go to pick up her knife to sharpen the blade as she come back to see his teddy bear is gone.

Bloody: what the?!

Then she look around for him then back to see word at the wall scrape with a knife said. "This world not big enough for 2 stuff and hug"

Bloody: your right, Time to say your prayers, (turn her eyes to red and yellow) because it'll be your last.

As she pull out her dagger then she almost stumble as see the teddy bear on the floor next to her.

Bloody: DIE!

As she grab him then see he's not moving confusing her make her stop for a second.

Bloody: Wait, it's not moving, what are you trying to pull!

As his didn't do nothin as her eyes turn back to normal.

Bloody: whatever, i must be seeing thins and..

She look at the mirror see his reflection of her holding the bear and what shocking he holding a combat knife close to her neck.

Bloody: clever boy.

She jump back while letting go of him, but she notice a big cut on her cheek make her shock as he almost kill her.

Bloody: alright, your going to be cut up and rip apart like a turkey.

She see the teddy bear up as his eyes are lime color and pull shrink and blood shot a little, he do a little come at me hand thing at her.

Bloody: you have this coming! KILL!

she charged at him but bloody felt a hard punch in the face as her nose almost bleed then she notice her sword is broken in half and see the teddy got it in his teeth and chew it up and swallowed it, then bloody notice her stomach stitch it got cut again make her feel a little woozy but heal but somehow slowing.

Bloody: why aren't I speeding it the healing?!(she see his combat knife said "anti-healing drago") oh fuck.

Then she notice something in his hand as salt, he blew toward her eyes along he squirt dish washing soap to her eyes as well.

Bloody: AAGH! MY EYES!

then she trip on a rope as she rubbing her eyes all pink see a piano whammed her as she feel a blurr and dizzy see the teddy carry a bat, then whammed her out cold.

 **with koan. jr vs natsumi.**

Natsumi is throwing punches and so do koan. jr as their unleashing explosion flames of dragon and devil to each other.

Koan. jr: **BLUE FIRE DEVIL ERUPTITON!**

He hit his fist to the ground unleashing a blue hell fire make natusmi fly back but charged in speed.

Natsumi: **FIRE DRAGON'S HORN SWORN!**

She headbutt his stomach send him crash but he got up and shake his head.

Natsumi: still going?

Koan. jr: hell yeah.

Then koan. jr transformed into his demon form like his dad except it have black streaks and the outfit is unbutton straightjacket and have a red shirt, red and white stripes like pants and no shoes, a devil like tail, spike on his back and he still have his hair.

koan. jr: just getting started, **ICE DEVIL'S RAGE!**

He unelashed a huge hell ice at natsumi as she ddoge but half her body is frozen ,as koan. jr jump up to the sky.

Koan. jr then put his thumb to his mouth as he blow as everyone see his right arm become a huger then a giant.

: HEAVY RIGHT, BURNING SMASH!

He slammed his giant fist at her as natsumi grunt in pain but shaken off then went dragon force along lightning-flame dragon mode.

Koan. jr: woah! (his right arm turn back to normal) what is that?! (look excitied)

Natsumi: something I learned back at tenrou island fighting the grimore heart, by eating laxyla's lightning, a duel element mode, lightning-dragon mode!

Koan. jr: dman your lucky, did dad and uncle Austin did it too?

Natsumi: I'll leave that a secret, LIGHTING FIRE DRAGON ROAR!

She unelashed a lightning-flame dragon roar so quick as send koan. jr flying as she crash down as he almost felt dizzy and shake his head.

Koan. jr: damn it!

Then he quickly dodges an ice eruption from the floor then turn to grace.

koan. jr: mom when did you join?

Grace: I just have to mate your father real quick.

Koan. jr: I see, koan. jr now deal of two, (smile) interesting, I wonder...

He grab the ice and went white devil slayer mode, as he eat the ice as then a burst of ice fog and lightning dance around him.

Koan. jr: WHITE-ICE DEVIL MODE!

Grace: (smile) nice trick.

Koan. Jr: koan. Jr learn from the best!( grin insane) time to go wild! Hahahahahaa!

He dash up to grace as grace using her ice devil slayer as she make a dual swords and koan. Jr making a white ice ax as they begin clashing and natsumi join in as the two clashing against their son.

Natsumi: ohh oh you've gotten stronger!

Grace: let see you handle this.

They switch to e.n.d.s and levathein mode.

e.n.d.s: you still have a long way to do sonny boy.

Levathein: if you have enough strength fo go all out.

Koan. Jr: well give me your best shot you two.

They slam there fists onto his chest making him fly off a little as koan. Jr eyes spinning but shake it off.

Koan. Jr: damn , that hurt.

Levathein: **ICE DEVIL MAKE: SERPENT CLAW!**

. eyez wide see a big ice snake sharper spike and teeth as koan. Jr qucikly dodges the attack and jump over it then burn it.

: whoa.

E.n.d.s: **LIGHTNING-FLAME DEVIL'S BRILLIANT FLAMES!**

Koan. Jr: say what?!

E.n.d.s made a large fire lightning blast that hit him as then the smoke clear he's still standing.

Koan. Jr: (chuckle insane) not giving up...(grunt) just yet.

e.n.d.s: well then, come at me.

Levathein: unleashed it.

: me jr do... **TIME TO GO WILD!**

He smash his hands to the ground as a red flashes and unleashing an angelic and demonic energy he roar as the smoke clear he's form a legendary pokemon Solgaleo with the nemetrix around his neck.

Solgaleo: **SOLGALEO!** (Lion roar)

Levathein: hmm, that's really new.

Koan:(in tears) that's my boy.

Austin: well this is unexpected, I never notice the nemetrix can collect pokemon's D.N.A too.

Hellboy: the kid is something.

Lissana: go! Jr! Go! Go!

Solgaleo roared then went invisible speed slashing e.n.d.s and levathein ,then flying but running like that e.n.d unleashed lightning-flame but Solgaleo holy sun beam to block the blast then he charged in and whammed the two demon queens and he slammed his paws at them and throw them in mid air as he puff his cheek.

Solgaleo: **HOLY-DEMON! SOALRIS'S GUN UNLEASHED!**

He fired a large sun beam at e.n.d.s and levathein as the ground and some of the area got burnt a bit as the grass is gone a bit as to show e.n.d.s and leveahtien clothes are half burnt and ripped as falling to one knee.

E.n.d.s: good job son.

Grace: you won.

Solgaleo turn back to koan. jr

Koan. jr: HOTDOG! (Eye smile and grin while laughing crazy) me win!

Koan: dash and hug his son) my own son have his now pokemon form!

Koan. jr: want to scan it dad?

Koan: hell yeah! In fact lunniale and you are gonna watch the new episode of pokemon sun and moon today!

and lunialle: YAY!

e.n.d.s: i'm In!

Grace: me too!

 **with bloody bunny**

bloody bunny got splash of water by a bucket, she woke up.

Bloody bunny: huh?

she notice she chain up said the word "anti-dragon" as she chain up in a chair and notice in some room only to see Austin's teddy bear in the shadow looking at her with his arms cross.

Bloody: (try to jump off from the chains) YOU PIECE OF FLUFF CARCES! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!

the teddy bear slap her.

bloody: damn, that hurt.

Austin's teddy bear: so munch of how I plan we meet civilize face to face soon, but it seem your emotion keep overwhelming this conversation along envious. (make bloody surprise)

Bloody: how can you talk?

Austin's teddy bear: oh it seem our little bunny seem forgotten how we kids end up that damn machine to become it.

Bloody: wait, are you-

Austin's teddy bear: no, you see I was a normal stuff plushie, but somehow I was alive, with no human in cuz the prototype machine was broken and malfunction as it gain the mimic copy of what humans do and transfer it to me, i'm the first and alive stuff bear who walk out from it with no human in me. And I found by Austin's step mom, but I have my eyes on you bloody, the first human lives as a plush doll, use too.

Bloody: too bad, I'm his favorite!

Austin's teddy bear: yet, you still a little rusty and this coming from a bunny who couldn't even scratch me in one piece.

Bloody: I was busy hugging austy!

Austin's teddy bear: yet, we should share but you started to get too greedy, afraid of me replacing you?

Bloody:(start to shake from her chair) HE IS MINE! ALL MINE! (fall to the floor)

Austin's teddy bear:(sigh and crouch down) do you see my point there?

Bloody is continuing on saying that "austin is mine!" making his teddy bear sweardrop.

Austin's teddy bear: if you don't calm down now, i'll burn your plushy Austin collection and your collection carrot juice collection to the drain along breaking all the weapons you have.

Bloody: I'LL MURDER YOU WHEN YOU DO THAT!

Austin's teddy bear: _this girl is head over heels for austin._ Alright then i'll have no choice, but to tell him what you about to do.

Bloody bunny felt very pale as she tearing and shaking.

Bloody: (crying) WWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! HE WON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!

Austin's teddy bear: and you don't want that do you?

Bloody: PLEASE DON'T! DON'T TELL HIM! I BEG YOU!

Austin's teddy bears: (lift her up back to the chair) then shut up and listen what i'm about to say.

Bloody is tearing up and sniffled.

Austin's teddy bear: if we wanna make it fair, we have to chair and no stingy as we cant kill each other, beside I could help you train to fight dark rabbit very soon.

Bloody growled not liking the idea of sharing, but start to think a little.

Austin's teddy bear: so what you say?

Bloody: I won't like the sharing, but fine.

Austin's teddy bear: thank you and I promise you can hug him as munch you want, now say sorry for trying to kill me.

Bloody bunny is steaming red.

Austin's teddy bear: come on, say it.

Bloody: FINE! I'M SORRY FOR KILLING YOU! YOU HAPPY!?

austin's teddy bear: Calm down jumpy, there no need to go all rabbit on me.

Bloody: I AM A RABBIT! (growl like a dragon)

Austin's teddy bear: yeah a crazy, ill temper, stubborn, and greedy rabbit who's growl like a dragon.

Bloody: and your just a- (profound language)

Austin's teddy bear: boy I don't know how Austin think you can control yourself.

Bloody bunny yell out then burst out the chain and tackle him then they stumble to Austin's room and she raised her katana up.

Bloody bunny: any final word before I skin your stuff fur out!

Austin's teddy bear: yeah just 3, look. behind. You.

Bloody turn pail as she slowly turn to see Austin frowning with his arm crossed.

Austin: bloody bunny, what. the fuck. you think your doing?!

Bloody drop her head down and walk up to austin.

Bloody: I try to kill the bear, I'm sorry, I'll face any punishment you can think of.

Austin: my teddy try to help you and wanted to get along and this is how, and the worst of I heard that profound language coming out of your dirty mouth, I cant believe I snuggle a rabbit with that kind of word!?

Bloody didn't say anything but let austin shout at her.

Austin: where the hell did you get or learn that word from!?

Bloody: a lot of… different things…

Austin: oh and you just HAVE to say it to my teddy bear who want to get along and say it at him from behind my back?!

She didn't say anything again but thinking of the punishment she is going to face.

Austin: you know what? your grounded and in a time out in my room till I call you, no anything, no sword, carrot jucie, no huggy, no plushie and no nothing...bloody, I love you both and always snuggle and I never replace you, and I have my teddy when I was a baby and adopted, the parents I didn't know and this is how you replay? (eyes turn draognic and roar as flame came out) TRYING TO MURDER SOMEONE WHO WANT TO MAKE FRIEND WITH YOU?! GET IN THE FUCKING CORONER NOW!

she walked to the corner and ball herself while having a sad face and crying so munch.

Austin:(sigh) sorry bunny, I never wanted this but you leave me no choice that I hate to do this, (turn to his teddy bear) you alright?

It nodded

Austin's teddy bear: yeah, i'l stay here for her.

Austin: alright then, i'm off.

timeskip

as Austin take a walk till dimaria hugged him from the back with her breasts in the between of his head.

Austin:(blush) oh h-hey dimaria.

Dimaria: hi austy.

Austin: how you like around fairy tail.

Dimaria: oh is great.

She notice ausitn's cock gotten hard.

Dimaria: Mmm~, like what you see~?

Austin: y-yeah you are s-sexy, and I uh(notice) o-oh i'll fix that problem somewhere pirvate.

She purred sexually then wrapped her arms around him and touch his cock, she then whisper to his ear.

Dimaria: take me~~, let me help you with your little friend~.

Austin: very well.

But then mavis came in hugging Austin's arm.

Austin: dah master mavis!

Mavis: no far! I wanna do it too!

Austin: wait what?!

Dimaria: back of kid, he's mine.

Mavis: who are you calling a kid?! i'm an adult too but now a teen!

Dimaria: yeah but I feel bad you use to be a grandma.

Mavis: I'LL SHOW YOU GRANDMA!

Austin then blow mavis' ear and he fondle dimaria's breasts make them moan.

Austin: no need for that, save the energy when we have our fun.

They purred in delight as they went somewhere private but he felt someone under the bed as he see mai who's naked.

Austin:(chuckle) oh you.

Mai: well I can't let these girls have all the fun~.

Austin: alright then (make 2 of himself and there naked and so do austin prime) let's do this.

Austin prime kissed mai while fingering her pussy making her moan, Austin 2 titsfuck dimaira's big breasts by thrusting his dick in her mouth as she sucking it, mavis and Austin did a 69, Austin grab her butt and to see her pussy and licking it inside deep with his tongue, mavis sucking his cock a lot bopping her head up and down. Mai then begin sucking Austin prime's cock using her breasts as boobjob between his cock.

Austin prime: (pets mai's head) good girl, your breasts are nice~.

Austin 2: so good, suck it dimeria, suck my cock like a good girl. 

Austin 3: (pets mavis's head) good girl master mavis, you like it don't you?

She nodded and start to move faster with an eye smile. The girls start to moan as they are moving faster, then the 3 austins cummed in their girl's mouth a lot then they swallowed the cum and lick their lips.

Mai: Mmm, so good~.

Mavis: sticky stuff…

Dimaria: Mmm, so tasty~.

Austin prime: here the good part of it. 

the 3 austins giving their girls some lovebites on the ear, collorbone and the neck as they dig there teach onto them, as they all moan loud and blushing hard, mai start to sprout wings and a tail, but she grew a pair of bunny ears and a cotton tail over the dragon tail, dimaria grew horns of spike, and arm wings as she moaned from austin 2's bite on the neck and drooled a bit, mavis start to have a tail and skales as she grow more into a woman but still a teen like as her breasts and but are bit bigger.

Austin prime: now for this.

Austin prime shoved his cock inside of mai's pussy, pounding her very fast and sucking her breasts, Austin 2 is holding dimaira up as she is pounding her, thrusting rapidly in speed and groping her breasts and twist her nipples, Austin 3 let mavis ride on his cock and he moving his hips and fondling her reast and twist her nipples, the girls eyes roll up and dimmed a little, drooling, there tongue is sticking out and have a satisfying face and made a smile. 

Austin prime: who do you all belong to now?

Mai: YOU! OH FUCK YES! I WANT YOU TO FUCK MY BRAINS OUT!

Mavis: oh its so good, more! I want more!

Austin 2: you'll get more if you behave.

Dimaria: OH FUCK YES! MORE! I WANT YOUR COCK MORE! GIVE IT TO ME!

Austin 3: don't worry, you'll get what you want soon.

All 3 austins start pounding faster making the girls all loosing it, then all three austinscummed so munch inside of the 3 girls, mavis, mai and dimaria moan loudly, as then they painted and the 2 austins poofed out to leave Austin, they lay down on him.

Austin: how was it you three?

Mai: (purr) so good~.

Mavis: sticky stuff… so good.

Dimaria: (purr) you know how to please a woman.

Austin: it what i do.

Then beetle claw came out of his back and beeping.

Austin: you want me to check on bloody?

Beeping again to yes.

Austin: alright then, i think she done with her punishment.

Mavis: what's wrong austy?

Mai: what bloody do?

Austin: long story.

 **With bloody bunny.**

Bloody is not doing anything but sit there as she wipe her tears off since her eyes is puffy.

Bloody bunny: _I made austy angry, I'm such an idiot._

Austin's teddy bear: hey ,you okay?

Bloody bunny: no…

Austin's teddy bear: look jumpy, i know you love him so munch but we both been there for him since childhood, i blamed myself for not been there for him but we don't want him in pain so munch, so let both do it together and always heal his pain, cuz it what we do.

Bloody: what your name?

Austin's teddy bear: well i don't have a name back then but austin name me big grizzy.

Bloody: alright grizz, I'm sorry how i acted cuz i-i-i scared, when I see other girls with him… I feel that I'm apart of him, when I'm not with him, I feel cold, and he healed me when we first met. I don't want to let go of him.

Grizz: i know but he'll never forget you.

Austin: hey bloody.(came in)

Bloody turn to him.

Austin: your out of punishment, have you learn your lesson? (she nodded) sorry i yell at you, c'mon here and give me a hug.(spread his arms for her)

She zip up to him and hugs his chest as she is crying more.

Austin: shh, shhh is alright I'm here for you.

She cry herself to sleep in his arms.

Austin:(petted her) your my fluffy bunny,(pull grizzy and hug him) and my best bear bro.

 **timeskip**

at fairy tail guild everyone relaxing.

Austin: so koan, any report of them?

Koan: well the oracion seis reborn are slowly gonna start perhaps today, razorclaw and his team give me details.

erza: hey aust , I wonder where decade at? Could he be joining?

Austin didn't say anything and look down.

Austin: I-I met him, but he's still in the wrong side.

Sonic: because of the time jackers?

Ausitn: yes, a-and I met him and we fight.

Erza: how did it go?

Austin: not easy as I see.

 **flashback**

as Austin taking a walk after picking up some grocery as he felt something.

Austin: what? No way...

he turn to see who's walking is non other then decade.

decade: hello Austin, remember me?

Austin: of course I have, decade, what do you want?

Decade: simple the reason, I am the destroyer of all. All who touch me are destroyed. like you along your brothers and I, I'm just a passing-through Kamen Rider, Remember that.

Austin: I see, what is this? i'm not gonna fight you , you don't have to do this along joining the time jacker's side nor-

decade: thinking i'm working with her? Perhaps, or perhaps not ,but the real question is. Who's the strongest go many riders, the first? (point thumb to himself) or the second? (point at Austin)

austin: okay, I have a feeling if this comes up, even since you went through the riders and even zi o and geiz.

decade: yes

as then the rain begin to as the two stared each other.

decade: you first ausitn ookami.

Austin: fine then, but I wish it didn't have to be this way.

He pull out a white version of his decade driver, as he place it onto his waist he pulled out a card of decade.

Austin: this will be an experiment of a life time, henshin! (inserts the card)

 **KAMEN RIDER: ZI O!**

he formed a zi o.

decade: Honesty, your gonna have set back try to fight fire with fire, can you know this one?

he pulled out a card of Shinobi.

Zi O: who's that? Never seen this rider before.

Decade: your about to find out, henshin. (insert the card)

 **KAMEN RIDER: SHINOBI!**

as then he morph into a new rider of a purple like ninja, ninja like, yellow visor with a shuriken like star as an X.

D. shinobi: now, lets get started.

Zi O: very well

as they begin charging and they flahs fists and martial arts, and pull out their swords and begin clashing, however zi o cant keep up of shinobi's speed as he kick his chest and pull out a card and insert his belt.

 **RIDER ATTACK FORM: MEGATON NIPPOU!**

A purple tornado blewing zi o up then speeds up go the wall and went passed him many times of multiple slashes and he pull out another card.

 **FINIAL ATTACK FORM: S-S-SHINOBI!**

D shinobi: experiment this.

He dash of a purple blur around his body glow as he punch him and kick him in a dash passed and back for another one as send zi o flying and tumble to the ground turn back to austin as he grunt try to get up but fall to the ground.

D shinobi pull out his decade card and insert his belt.

 **KAMEN RIDER: DECADE!**

He turn back to decade.

Decade: well your something but you know I'm the original before you done it, told you set back.

Austin: I'm not...done yet...(grunt) i can still...

Ichigo: (came next to austin) austin, that's enough.

Austin:(turn ichigo) but uncle ichigo.

Ichigo: (pets his head) you did good but that's enough for today.

Decade: ichigo

Ichigo: decade.

Decade: we haven't see each other a long time.

Ichigo: yeah.(he help Austin get up)

Austin: decade, i promise i will, defeat you no matter what you do is wrong i always admire and look up on you...cuz your a kamen rider like us.

Decade look a him as he walk away.

 **Flashback end.**

Austin: and that what happen, and even he got the zi o card after the fight.

Levy: okay, seem decade very strong.

Austin: yeah, still got a long way to go.

Koan: and this shinobi kamen rider, if I'm not mistaken it from zi o.

Austin: really?

Koan: well who else? You see any rider you know, have that form?

Austin: no, it's completely new to me.

Koan: well i watch the new episode of it , and thats not the only new one.

Austin: say what.

Koan: here the two rider,(snap his finger) seliah please show my brother this new episode and what info we got of thee two new riders.

Seliah: (appeared) of course my lord.

As then she pull out her tablet and as everyone see kamen rider zi o episode 17.

makarov: so this is the show your a fan of austin.

Austin is glue of watching it.

Austin: I'm sorry what? Got distracted.

Bloody then sit onto his lap and hugging his chest.

Bloody: I like this.

Ex aid: well this is surprising, another shinobi.

Grace: but aint it suppose to be you guys instead?

Wizard: yeah but now this guy is and it been taken down by kamen rider woz.

Then the show has finished.

Austin: so awesome! This woz an alternate future version of his present day self! I didn't know and it explain it.

Build: yes and what you said is true, decade have this shinobi kamen rider, perhaps he expected you to have zi o and geiz along other trick from his old build you redo it, meaning he the first to have shinobi.

Austin: dang it!

Agito: relax aust, you'll figure Way, decade maybe Tough one but you know how we face tougher opponent and never give up.

Austin: I know that, i just i thought i came this far to beat him and i wish he wouldn't join the wrong side.

Levy: (hugs austin) oh austy, i know you can win.

Ichigo: i know him very well, even i own his debt but he surly s a rider in heart one way or another, and you know it too.

Austin: is true, when i watch his show, i was so amaze of guy like him, transformed into many riders. I thought it be possible and i admire how he do it, that why i thought if he can so can i.

Erza: (hugs him) thats my ausry.

 **Timeskip**

With koan, natsumi, kintaros, elfman, mirajane, tsume, lissana, koan. Jr, lunialle, elfman, pancham and happy.

Koan: her grave?

Natsumi: your pretty more this morning.

Miragain: well since lizanna is alive it's pointless to have it out.

Elfman: and I rather not have to look at it again.

Happy: then just go knock it off.

Tsume: that sound kidna harsh.

Lissana: yeah.

Elfman: the church said the decision is us time to think through.

Happy: natsumi will never take down we made, right you big softy?

Natsumi: you just have to bring that up?

Pancham: pan, pan.

Koan: yeah pancham, I even made a grave for my step parents and tsume once.

Natsumi: really? (hugs him) yay! I'm not the only one!

Tsume: you do?

Koan: uh-huh, koan did missed you and our parents, a lot.

Tsume: ah, come here. (hug him as well)

Mirajain: (pats his head) there there.

Lissana: yeah and where so glad your okay and alive, we was scared that we lost you.

Tsume: and you gave me a heart attack.

Koan. jr: we thought you was gone and I was scared.

Lunialle: I cried non stop 3 weeks, even we thought our other mommy was gone too.

Koan: sorry koan worried you there, even you tsume but this time me promise to be back.

Tsume: (pout) you better, or I'll take away your secret secret secret secret root beer stash.

Koan: Koan will! and you take it away, meaning koan no be stupendous without hugging and be with kitty!

Tsume: your already stupendous without them!

Koan: koan be koan with root beer! Is like a puzzle!

Lunialle:(turn lissana and mirajane while pouted) you give luni and koan. jr a big worried, you was gone and promise you be back.

koan. jr: we thought something horrible happen to you.

Lissana: oh sorry.

Mirajane: we promise we be here.

Koan. Jr: you do?

Mirajane: we do, and I hear you two are s-class! We're so proud of you.

Lissana: we'll give you a reward.

Koan. jr: is it a rootbeer hat?

Mirajain: better.

Lissana: we're gonna give you two your very own pokemon and like to join your mommy homemade cook meal.

Koan. jr and lunialle: yay!

Kintaros: you could leave the grave consider how lissana is back.

Mirajane: I was thinking the same thing.

Lissana: speaking of church, is their special time isn't?

Natsumi: what you mean?

Elfman: the arch bishop is coming to town or something like that.

Kintaros: arch bishop?

Happy: hold on I know about him, is kind of a big deal for him to come here, this arch bishop guy come him town every few years to preform a big important ritual.

Mirajain: you got most of it right, ropes are pilgrim from far away land just to catch a gliff of it of him.

Natsumi: really? For one guy?

Happy: geez natsumi you don't know anything do you?

Natsumi: you don't either.

Koan: are you insulting my fire cherry?

Happy: no sir!

Koan: I thought so.

 **Timeskip**

at fairy tail guild, lucy read the newspaper.

Lucy: I wonder if koan will be back?

Koan:( pop out from the ground) you rang?

Lucy: (hugs him) huggy!

Koan: (look at the newspaper) hey look

Lucy: (look at it) wow another one? What give?

kinana: something bad happen?

Wendy: someone setting fire on churches lately.

Carla: that a desciend hobby.

Lucy: (see lahar at the newspaper) i know him, he works for the council

Austin: (came and look) huh? Oh him? Haven't seen him since tenoru island when we deal with the grimore heart and dung, hey k look.

Happy: natsumi look

Koan and natsumi is asleep.

Lucy: aw, (hugs him) so cute.

Nateumi snatch him hugging Koan in her sleep.

Lucy: hey, (hugs him) no hogging.

Natsumi:( mumble in her sleep and snatch koan back) soft...warm pillow...

Romeo: (sweatdrop)there dead to the world is he?

Hellboy: now i see they made for each other. (Smoke out his ciggerate)

Happy: i cant believe someone set fire on churches

Austin: no doubt look at this , (see another newspaper of the enemies) Dunialle and Massacre wrath got busy when we was gone. Massacre wrath as rollgrawl killed people of the village , hypnotick eaten almost a lot of ruin knights, Apenite burns almost the east forest, clawser attack the other down town, grave carcass haunted the churches and ropped vaulue, and Razorleo attack and hunt exceed down.

Happy: OH NO!

Bently: (look at the newspaper) and worst , some of the rider's enemeis.

Blade: Huh?!

OOO: it is?!

Tails: like for example fangire , dunialle revive them to help the demons from masscare wrath's team to terroize the place, but only 6 different type of them.

Blade and Austin: oh crap.

Wendy: which type?

Tails: the merged of fangire, gamma, musem, greeed, Faust and bugster, there now called dunglastion, however their weakness i major big having a few errors.

Sonic: (give tails a head lock) well come on little buddy, tell us.

Tails: hey stop it, according to this it can be taken down same like how they other rider can even special one but sometime tough opponent but they have a limit how munch they punching their power, now get of off me!

Sonic: (ruffle his head) not a chance.

Austin: i see, so these dunglastion will do the same like how the fangire ,gamma , musem , greeed, Faust and bugster but exact same weakness , hmm pretty easy , hey koan you got any of it ?( he turn to koan still asleep)

He sigh as he smacking his face but accidentally touch the nemetrix as red electric around the megatrix and make ausitn jump back.

Austin: oh boy.

Nemetrix **{PREDATORY ALIEN!...ADAPTING FUSION! NEXT EVOLUTIONARY! OMEGA MODE! ALPHA MODE! HAHAHAHAHA!}**

The nemetrix show a clip a wing axe like meaning omega and next is a shift with fangs like meaning the alpha mode then turn back to normal.

Austin: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?

Bently: it seem koan's nemetrix adapting a new evolution ultimate form and rivalry enchanted armoe.

Tails: just like your mega and hyper form, meaning he have Omega form and Alpha form, it must have respond now and senses it.

Austin: meaning, (drop his head) he got ahead of me again.

Bently: not exactly.

Austin: huh?

Bently: even he went those mode and you went your mod meaning in a final battle is a tie.

Austin: he'll still kick my ass.

Sonic: dude even he try but both those Evolution forms are the same level, meaning you two both form end up a tie meaning you both win.

Austin: hmm I'm okay with that, I bet koan didn't notice is.

happy: I cant believe someone set fire on the churches, time has change.

Wendy: I have trouble catching up to everything.

Carla: not to mention our 7 years cat nip destroy my clervous, the future is quite blurry now.

Wendy: that's not good.

Carla: is quite annoying.

Then someone came to the door, make koan and natusmi's eyes open as they get up, along Austin, koan and natsumi smell something odd.

Austin: what is it?

Natsumi: that's a weird smell.

Koan: koan agree.

Romeo: hey lucy, you have a visitor.

Then coming through the doors is a woman wearing a pink dress, long orange hair and brown eyes, she is holding a long rectangular case in hand.

Austin and koan: huh?

Romeo: lucys is over there.

?: thank you for the help young man.

Natsumi: who's that girl?

Koan: me have no idea.

?: um excuse me but are you lucy heartfelia?

Lucy: yes mam I'm heartifla but, who's asking exactly?

Austin: oh nuts.

Koan: water alert.

?: who am... i?

Austin and koan back away a bit and got their umbrellas. She then start to cry waterfalls tears.

?: HOW COULD YOU FORGET YOUR DEAR MICHELLE LOBSTER YOU MEANIE!

As layla looked at michelle then gasp went to austin and koan.

Austin: (whisper)so layla, you know who she truly is?

Layla: yeah, she is originally imitatia.

Austin: I see.

Layla: she use to be a doll and i gave it to my daughter, she was so very happy and consider it as little sister.

Austin: judging of how you die turn out didnt go well, koan details.

Koan: well she is a doll but now in human form, since Later on, Lucy completely forgot about the doll and "Michelle" was given an apology from Jude Heartfilia due to the sudden rejection of its company. Imitatia was kept in the storage attic of the Heartfilia Konzern. Imitatia recalled that Dark Midnight arrived at the Heartfilia mansion and collected her, promising her that she could stay by Lucy's side forever if she joined Oración Seis. She agreed, and was instructed by Dark Midnight to transform herself into Michelle Lobster and search everywhere for Lucy Heartfilia. Eventually, Imitatia located Jude Heartfilia and provided her skills and knowledge to help and work for his new firm. Afterwards, Imitatia still in the form of Michelle Lobster was present at the time of Jude's death and it is revealed that he knew of her true identity. His dying wish was that he hoped she would continue as Lucy's little sister.

Austin: not good and what their plan?

Koan: (sigh) there gonna unite the clock parts of the Infinity Clock, as described in the "Key of the Starry Heavens", following the purpose of their previous organization, which was to bring forth total chaos and is corrupt chaos that way but anywho, The Reborn Oración Seis was also working with Zentopia, and together the two companies can succeeded in restoring the Infinity Clock to its true form.

Austin: and this infinity clock?

Layla: what it do?

Koan: seliah. (turn at her sitting and reading a book) detail them of it.

Seliah: is a Magic Item and secret property of the Zentopia Church that was dismantled into six pieces and scattered in places that were sealed by Zentopia. The Infinity Clock was also known as the Infinity Castle a long time ago.

Austin: that explain the burn churches.

Seliah: Will Neville used Organic Link Magic to seal it, using his students as the keys. This seal was placed on his students, and upon their deaths, their Magic transfers to their inheritors. The only way to break the seal is to stab one of the seal-holders with an Anti-Link dagger. The Infinity Clock belonged to Zentopia a long time ago and it was sealed away after it was proved to be a dangerous artifact, able to unleash chaos into the world. The Infinity Clock was dismantled into 6 pieces, with each of them scattered and hidden in abandoned areas such as an underground church, ruins, underwater, magical library and ruins underneath a mountain. The last piece, the Clock hand, was discovered by the Archaeological Society in a ruin but somehow had fallen into Jude Heartfilia's hands. Jean-Luc Neville somehow managed to get in touch with him and Jude promised him that he will seal the Clock hand away in an another safe location.

Koan: how many pieces?

Seliah: 6 pieces, the hand, engine, face, circle, legs and bell.

Austin: I see.

Koan: also dark midnight is in charged of the gang.

Austin: I see midnight is still enjoying his quiet place I made for him.

Koan: yeah and also michelle, (pull out a ray gun) i know how to fix this

He blast a small dot at her as a small flash not seen to everyone and stop.

Austin: what you do?

Koan: made her a real person and human.

Austin: hmm, interesting. We play along like always?

Koan: yes and Delilah, what can she do?

Delilah: transformation magic and cilice, she is expert on swordsmanship, imun to pain and indestructibility.

Austin: I see, she is a flower knight, rose type, even she was indestructibility but not anymore.

Koan: the one help the evil is dunglestation another rider of ex aid, build, wizard, faiz, ooo, gaim and worst...

Austin: what worst.

Koan: another den o, W and Kuuga.

Austin: oh shit, I know them.

Koan: yeah, I hope our other riderwatch can help.

Austin: say koan I got a question, why kintaros was there with you?

Koan: oh zack text me a meassges on my phone, said I can share den-o, momotaros and they others in me, they cant possessed me but like split personality they can show up and ben text messages me, want me to tell you we can share kabuto and he share Deneb with you.

Austin: right, but don't eat momotaros or any of the taros's got it?

Koan: dude, koan cant eat sand.

Austin: alright and is cool, the predabots should find the location of the 6 missing key pieces.

Koan: yeah and my mistaken dunialle will upgraded the dark midnight.

As then koan and Austin walk to the group.

Michelle: allow me to start over, i'm michelle lobster from the lobster family, is good to see you again , big sister lucy.

Lucy: hang on.

Everyone except koan and ausitn: SISTER?!

Austin: well nice to meet you, i'm Austin d ookami and this here my brother koan.

Koan: yellow! me like chocolate cover in chicken! (make a clucking noise and flap his arms)

Michelle: well nice to meet you both, I heard so munch in rumor about you two.

She turn to see koan as she blush then dash and hug him like a plushy.

Michelle: smooshi plushy!

Lucy:(snatch him) he's my huggy!

Michelle: hey! Share!

Lucy: No he's mine!

Koan: me got it

He duplicate himself as michelle hug koan 2.

Koan: (sniff at her) me koan see you and family, lobster and heartiflia know each other back then.

Lucy: oh yeah.

Austin: also i don't scents michelle and lucy as sister but she do know her.

Michelle: well the lobster's and the heartfilias are related, lucy and I are not actually sisters.

Austin: same with me and Koan, along our other brothers such as ben and zack, but we see ourself really as brothers.

Michelle: (rubs her face on koan's cheek) he is still smooshi and huggable

Koan: so you know lobster? Me thought you was a lobster in disguise. (michelle giggle)

michelle: your funny.

lucy: that's my koany. (hugs koan prime tigher) and he is all mine.

Carla: I see your destine relative of her.

Kianna: that make more little scene.

Wendy: yeah they do seem a little different.

Elfman: looks to me they have couple of those kind.

Natsumi: first gildart and cana, now lucy have a shellfish for a daughter.

Koan: me like shellfish, even my other cousin is one, right cousin?

A lobster pop out of koan's head open.

Lobster: yes cousin! (went back inside of his head)

Happy: (Bug eyed) HOW CAN YOU KEEP DOING THAT?!

Koan: cuz koan is koan. (licking his rainbow lollipop)

lucy: by the way, explain why you call me big sister?

Michelle: because your older then me silly goose.

lucy: no offense but I thought your the older one.

Michelle: and that's alright.

lissana: what's the matter natsumi ? you look confuse.

natsumi: that girl from the future, I totally get it.

lissana: I don't think you do.

Austin: you seem natsumi ,when you and the rest slept at tenoru island underwater for 7 years it somehow blocking aging.

koan: including me and my bro's wife cant age, it somehow blocking the age to the rest of the gang a bit.

Austin: hell me and koan are same as teen age of 19 but where like around 20 or 21 but still teen age.

Then natsumi's head start steaming.

lissana: her poor brain couldnt handle a bit.

Mirajain: that's our natsumi.

Koan: natsumi, picture as magma never stop by made fire keep going and never stop burning, meaning ageless of not burning like hell.

Natsumi oh I get it now, thanks koany.

Koan: is nothing.

Natusmi: and, (snatch koan) HE'S MINE!

lucy: what the hell natsumi?!

Michelle: at long last ,I finally found you. (tearing)

Lucy: come on don't cry, here while I take that case for you.

Michelle: oh that's right, I suppose to give this to you, your so thoughtful lucy.

Lucy: wait!

Michelle accidently drop it as koan swoop down as the case hit his head.

koan: HOTDOG!

Lucy: KOAN!

Koan:(got up and pick up the case) you drop this case.

Lucy: are you okay?

koan: yeah, not the first time koan got hit by many times, even got hit by an asteroid.

Ausitn: it was 900 of them koan.

Koan: yep, it sure was, koan see stars now! (stars orbit around his head) hahahahahaha! (spin around)

Austin: oh boy.

Koan:(Shake his head) what in this case anyway?

Michelle: I'm not sure honestly, (look at lucy) all I know is your fatherlet you to have it.

koan didn't say anything and look up while Layla and lucy gasp.

michelle: I was his assist a short while ago, and this is my last errand for him, actually, he pass this case on to me when he is on his death bed. So here we are, the last assignment to mr. jude has come to an end, and you along ms. hearitlfa was right there with him. He never stop worry about two since you went missing all those years ago, he was sure both of you was alive somewhere .It's because he held on that hope he ask me to find you two and give this memto, he went peacefully asleep and ever since then I've been searching for you two. Finding you two is my soul purpose, now is all done, I think mr .jude will finally rest in peace. (turn Layla) he was worry about you ms. hertilfa, when he told me you move on to koan along lucy with him, he trusted him to take care of you and he always love you for both of your time together as husband and wife along your daughter.

Koan then walk and stared at the case, then look up to the ceiling thinking of jude's last moment. He pull out a red coin of OOO's from his pocket, use his thumbs to make it flip in the air and catch.

Koan: _Even I never forgive what he has done to lucy, but I see now his final care to his last moment to make sure if lucy and Layla remember him._

Natsumi: are you sure they are related?

Austin: well more or less.

Happy: they are both blonde, busty and they have there own personal brand of crazy, sounds like family to me.

Koan then sniffing at the case as he title his head.

Koan: it smell very old.

He open the case and everyone see a bandages long object, Austin and koan notice Carla is seem shocked, as koan unwrapped it to show is like a clock like key.

As koan and austin frown as they scene it.

Austin: wow.

Koan: big key? (hold the key like part)

Natsumi: what's it use for? (start to think) its a weapon.

Koan: me think is a weapon to hit people with.

Austin: I don't think that is meant to be a weapon.

Lucy: yeah I doubt that.

Michelle: oh, I remember.

Koan and natsumi: is totally a weapon, isn't it?

Michelle: no, I haven't eatten anything in three days.

Then Michelle stomec start to growl loud enough to be heard.

Koan: uh-huh, me catch up with luce, me and Austin do stuff stupendious with other, right aust?

Austin: right.

As they teleported as appeared in the lab with Winston, build, bently, tails, ex aid, ghost, W, darkseid, seliah, brandish, dimaira and the angeloids.

Tails: well what luck we got the first key with us.

Darkseid: meaning 5 remain.

Austin: alright, i did some scanning of it by first sight so we can tell the other piece are.

He make a hologram screen.

Ausitn: thanks to seliah's info, the other pieces are at an abandoned areas such as an underground church, ruins, underwater, magical library and ruins underneath a mountain.

Winston: I see, so what should we do?

build: well I assume the enemy perhaps know where the missing piece which we have it, consider we pull a decoy till we find they other hidden of it.

bently: yeah since the Legion Corps are gonna find it.

Austin and koan: who?

Bendy: (brought out a cigar and start to light it) it's a secret order of elite warrior that operates under the zentopia church. (make a buff)

Ausitn: bendy! no smoking in the lab!

Bendy: and why is that?

Austin: I said so, only outside.

bendy: fine, okay. (sissle it out and put it away)

Austin: anyway what is the Legion Corps purpose for the key along their connection to the reborn oracion seis?

Bendy: that's the thing, the legion corps just follow orders and from what I heard there order were given by this guy name lapointe.

Tails: he was a doll used by the Reborn Oración Seis to accomplish their plans, made by dark midnight, possessing a lock of hair from Zero. He served as a Cardinal of the Zentopia Church.

Darkseid: it was a scanning of his genetic we did, he give the members separate missions. He tasks Byro, Cracy and Samuel to retrieve Lucy Heartfilia, Guttman Kubrick and Mary Hughes to destroy a Church with a priest, and Dan Straight to save a Church. He does not let the other members know what he tasked Guttman Kubrick and Mary Hughes, he is the one who is mind controlling the Archbishop.

Austin: so this lapointe is the puppermaster in the church, who dark nightmare is the master mind to bring the world to it's end with the clock.

Koan: and we're also dealing of 4 earthland version of the people we fought back from edolas. (Narrow his eyes) what do they need to capture my lucy for?

Bendy: haven't gotten that far yet, my sources doesn't know, too much of a risk. (drink some bacen soup) you just need to keep Lucy safe k. yours too aust.

Austin: I see what your going at Bends.

Bendy: yep

Austin: also when did you get here?

Bendy: sneak in, i was bored.

Koan: same with layla and ann, but i know that dunialle alliance with them along the dark reborn oracion seis

Austin: but some of the best, since we know where the keys are, we must give fake decoy and michelle soon be on our side, we need to tell them and play along.

Bendy: sound like a plan.

Ausitn: so what those legion corps magic is Koan?

Bendy: I'll take over, I'm not the ink demon for nothing, the first three people your going to watch out for is the earthland versions, the first is sugarboy, an elves wannabe, he has a nasty ability call dog whistle a magic spell that make green mucus, he often keeps a wooden can that acts like an old fashion mic like the one me and Alice know and use, he has three type of slime attacks, arm, hot and ride. The second one is coco, think of edolas version of coco but grown up and short tempered at times she use athletic magic, her sandles can amplify her magic. And the last one is mary hughrs, a male version of hughes, they both use the same magic but one key difference, she can control magic, body and forms, and what you have to watch out for is her second and third movement, both which the two of you will be in trouble for.

Austin: bend, we wasn't born from yesterday and i ask Koan.

Bendy: sorry, i just got bored thought help out can keep me from being bored.

Austin: okay ask first or so help me don't try anything out of it, then help out other then of this situation.

Bendy: fine, fine I'll do it.

Austin: anyway now we have plan, harpr twins and nymph.

koan: ikaros and seliah, we want you to go to the keys.

Austin:(pull out a device cube box) planted there and it transport the single whoever find them. The real one teleport to us while replace a fwke decoy key piece that with larcima raw energy that keep the enemeis occupied.

Ikaros: as you wish master.

Laura: we'll do it right away.

Tails: I'm giving you location of the key by the map, so good luck.

Bendy: (hops off the table) I'll be at the guild hall if you need me.

Koan: you do that, me go see luce doing(teleported)

As koan pop out to lucy's room to see lucy and Michelle

Koan: POP! Goes the weasel!

Michelle: eek!

Lucy: hi koany, (hugs him) huggys!

Koan: yellow! Did koan miss anything?

Lucy: nothing much, I was going to make something.

Koan: make what?

Lucy: some lunch.

Koan: can Koan join?

Lucy: oh sure!

Koan: hotdog! So michelpe, how you like to stay here?

Michelle: oh a, I don't want to be a bother.

Lucy: dont be silly, I love a roomate.

Michelle:( tearing and nose leaking a little) thank you, I promise you wont regret it big sis and Koan. I'll find a jobs quick, dont worry rent I'll be on time.

Lucy:( sweat drop) michelle, your nose. I got an idea, why wont work at the guild hall?

Michelle: me? Working at fairy tail?

Koan: (eyes smile and grin) yep! The more the marrier, and you can fit in well!

Michelle she start to cry more then takcle to hug Koan.

Koan: HAMMER RAINBOW!

Lucy: HEY!

Michelle: thank you Koan! Your so kind!

Koan: is nothing and lucy, me need to tell you.

Lucy: what is it?

Koan whisper to her while point at michelle and the key.

Lucy: I see.

Koan: uh uh,( turn Michelle) also you can let go of koan now.

Michelle: so smooshi.

Lucy:(snatch him from her) hey! Hands off my koany!

Michelle: mi~ne!

She pouted and snatch koan back.

Michelle: gimme!

 **Timeskip**

Master makarov and a little girl is on his shoulders.

?: giddy up horsey man! Is outlaw lucy, koan and austin!

Austin: oh hi there little Asuka, how have you been.

Koan: have fun at horsey?

Asuka: (giggle) yep I have, can i ride you next?

Koan: yebba!

Alzack: well you two have great fondness over kids.

Austin: well we visited orphanages when we're on earth.

Koan: and soemhow kids like to play with my head and laugh so munch.

Austin: that because your very funny.

Koan: me am? Koan didn't tell a joke.

Austin: it's what you do that makes them laugh.

Koan make a cricket noise from his hair twitching not saying anything and look confuse.

Austin: (sigh) it's like explaining equation to a newborn.

Koan: the only way i see is koan is koan make them laugh.

Bisca: anyway natsumi is looking for you three.

Alzack: said something about hutning bandits and monsters.

Bendy: (appeared) bandits and monsters you say? Count me in.

Austin: (sigh) okay bendy but very carefully.

Bendy: come on aust, why are you so worried?

Austin: people are not use to your "other self" remember?

Bendy: details details don't worry about it.

Austin: yeah and however people and other of my enemy know how to deal with ink demon like you.

Bendy: like who?

Austin: (whisper) "the end."

Bendy shock eyes as he gulp.

Bendy: your kidding right? Right?!

Austin: maybe…. (whistles to himself)

Bendy: damn it!

Natsumi: bout time slow poke!

Happy: we've been waiting for you!

Michelle: may I come along? I love to watch you work.

Austin: sure why not?

Lucy: um I'm not sure its a good idea.

koan: don't worry luce, it'll be fun and stupendious!

Lucy: okay then.

Koan: hotdog!

Looking at the poster request of the bandits and uast 100,000.

Maya: austy! sally! guys look! We found out some new most wanted poster.

Austin: really?

Sally: well then show.

As they show it at the table as the group gather up and see as the first one that looks like sonic except green got scar on his chest, black fingerless gloves, blue eyes, black shades, leather jacket with flames on the shoulder pads and he has sharper teeth and it name " the green speester scourge the hedgehog".

Sonic, kosn and austin: scourge.

happy: who's that? he look a lot like sonic.

Sonic: an alternate version of me.

Koan: but bad and evil.

Then they see another wanted poster as shocked sally pale to see a humanoid person with red hair, sharper teeth, black like suit with red line, and trench coat and have the same ears as sally but a bit fluffy and it said " red smasher Leroy".

Austin: one moment. (walks off)

as ausitn got back carry a bazooka and a shotgun.

Ausitn: he's dead!

Sally then smack his head then throw the weapon away.

Austin: ow! Sal what was that for?!

Sally: first, don't try to fired at this guild and second, I know your angry at him 9 years go, but you need to knock it off, we getting use to koan and you can get angry but not out character, trust me I already now got an entity twin sister now.

Niji: oh really?

Sally: yeah mad sally is the one.

Mad sally: hotdog!

Sally: which I still have issues with, now makarov I know you want to retire and I'm currently the 4th guild master, but I need to head out to clear my head a little.

Markov: is about this leory?

Sally: yes , and now I'm worried a little.

Austin: but sal you can beat him right?

Sally: yeah, but leroy is another stitch.

Austin: so? Just because he is doesn't mean he's like him, he's a knock off and always not gonna win.

Sally: austin, jumba can make things that are dangerous. You remember evilie right when your 9?

Austin: yeah and you turn him good , i mean it was impossible but your the one who did it, believe me , if you was evil i know you have a good heart helping others and like the experiments do.

Sally: (hugs him) yeah.

Austin: that's the spirit.

Then they see another wanted poster of man yellow suit, black eyes and red pupil have a lighting dash red symbol with black circle on it said " the speed demon the reverse flash ", next is looks like den o but monsterous like, man of deep red skin and black and yellow suit said "Fear master sinserto" and metal Bengal tiger with bird wings said " metal beast neyla " and a man wear a red suit and buff up and red helmet " the juggernaut " and another is man white skin and armor emperor like armor said " Quan Chi " then next is dark rabbit said " killer dark rabbit " and a person with a guy name of blue hair and wear a business suit. " the emperor Fu Chi'en" and last is massacrewrath wrah and dunialle too. Then a monstrous devil like bendy say "devil of darkness", then a man who look armed up ,hood and skull like mask " the reaper " and guy of a suit have a devil and demon horns and a tail said "devil dice man"

Austin: oh great.

Sly: whoa.

Logan: grr.

Scorpion: Quan Chi.

Koan: shit.

Bloody: grrr, dark.

Maya: it can't be.

Aya: noo.

Bendy: oh golly.

Winston: tallen.

Cuppy: the devil.

Muggy: this is not good.

Austin: the dice man and devil as one.

Koan: well now we know, but we'll deal with them sooner.

Austin: well lets get it on guys.

Erza: austy let bring our kids with us.

Lucy: yeah same here koany.

Austin and koan: okay!

 **Timeskip**

Grace, Austin, natsumi, koan, lucy, happy, michelle, Pikachu, koan, jr, lunialle, alex and summer at the top of the cliff.

Grace: the flier said "these bandits and monsters are ruthless the victims suffer night error after the attack"

Natsumi: they sound nasty this should be fun.

Grace: even royal soilders who come up on the mountains back sobbing like a little baby.

Austin: weak.

Koan: chicken.

Lucy: I'm having second thought about this whole thing.

Michelle: I brought snakes if your hungry.

Koan, lunialle and koan. jr: oh boy! (they nibble some muffins)

Pikachu: Pikachu! (nibble on the muffin)

Lucy: (hugs koan, pikachu, koan. jr and lunialle) your so cuddly.

Michelle: so good, I cant believe you depending on royal solider.

Lucy: depending is a bit munch.

Then erza and scarlet came in with a hog and a carriage.

koan and koan. jr stared at the hog as they slight drool.

Austin: don't.

Lunialle: junior, heel boy.

Koan and koan. jr: damn it.

Erza: the client give this to us to use.

Natsumi: please tell she not driving.

Austin: no I'll be driving.

natsumi: oh man.

scarlet: erza and I got this worked out.

Erza: first we need to tempt the bandits of robbing us, lucy,scarlet and I ride on the front seat, posing as helpless female.

scarlet: meanwhile koany, austin,natsumi,grace, pikachu,the kids,michelle hide in the wagon to spring the trap.

Erza: once we're surrounded lucy,scarlet and I distract them with our femmine ways, at that moment, austiny, koan, the kids, natsumi,grace and Pikachu will leap out and dispect the other bandits before they join us.

Austin and koan blushes and thinking of erza, lucy and scarlet as sexy bikini as Austin's dragon wings pop out flapping and koan's tail spring out and his hair twitching.

Erza: (smile) girls, looks like our husbands are egered to have a peak~.

Lucy: how cute,(smile) they wanna see~

Austin and koan shake their heads.

Koan: w-well, let uh focus of plan right bro?

Austin: y-yeah, lets get on the cart.

koan: alright, coming natsumi?

Natusmi: (hugs his back) okay.

koan: I know you don't wanna get in the cart huh?

Natsumi: yeah! If they think i'm setting one foot in that wagon! Then there out of their mind!

Koan: okay, I'll leave a duplicate in the cart and you can hold me while happy carry you flying.

Natsumi: okay.

koan:(whisper to her ear) and if you be good, I'll let you have a snack of koan ignite of blue flame and you can ride on my flaming cock as munch as you like~.

She immediately is full of energy and grin wider as she laugh crazy then grip koan's tightly in a hug.

Nataumi: okay!

Koan:(leave a duplicate of himself) sweet!

The girls start to ride on the carriage while koan, Austin, pikachu, michelle, koan. jr. and alex at the back and koan prime with natusmi holding him like a teddy flying with happy.

Happy: are you sure you can fly with natsumi on your back?

koan: yep and as long those damn corndog wont try to steal my lucky rock!

The carriage stopped at the block.

lucy: here they come.

scarlet: alright let's do this.

erza: alright.

lucy: operation show the goods is a go .

scarlet whisper lucy of an idea as she nodded with a smile.

erza in a bikini , lucy a sexy bunny girl and scarlet dress as a sexy maid as Austin and koan looking at it, they're shaking like crazy and drooling as koan foaming as he got like rabies and Austin grinding his teeth to almost make spark come out, koan's animal and beast intisct going nuts and ausitn's dragon instinct as well.

Austin: _don't do crazy, don't go sex crazy, b-but I want to bit that ass so bad._

Koan: _BUNNY MEAT! YUMMY MAID! BUNNY MEAT! YUMMY MAID! BUNNY MEAT! YUMMY MAID! LET ME FUCKING EAT THOSE MOTHA FUCKA STUPENDIOUSNESS!_ (Shake his head and drooling)

Lucy: hi boys~.

Erza: hope you like what you see~.

Scarlet: would you like something to snack on~?

then their make their big breasts bounces together as the boy getting distracted.

Lucy: we're so lost.

Erza: would you gentlemen be kind to help us.

Scarlet: pretty please? and we can reward you with treat at the back cart.

Austin's eyes turn dragonic and orange, koan's eyes crimson blood shot and green slight as they see those bandits try to like take what theirs as the bandits go to the cart, The two boy's eyes glow ready to kill.

Grace: koany?

Michelle: Austin?

Koan. jr: oh boy.

Alex: wait luni and summer why didn't you go in front?

Lunialle: still don't like pervs.

Summer: yeah not doing it till if we feel like it.

As the bandits open the cart as koan and ausitn pounce frenzy mad instinct.

Austin: AAAAHHHHHHH! (Roar like a dragon) GIMMIE!

Koan: RRAAAAGHHHHHH! (Roar like a lion) MINE!

Bandet 1: he's go-

Austin: **DRAGONS BLAST!**

The dragon prince unleashed a dragon beam as koan unleashed a lightning beam at them, koan roaring pounding his chest and Austin roar show his dragon wings and fire at the sky.

Bandet 4: oh wow, look at those two~!

Bandet 52: so wild!

Austin and koan frown at them as the bandit flinch.

bandit 22: uh oh.

Austin hit his megatrix and koan hit his nemetrix as a orange and red flash, Austin turn into a mint and blue-skinned, ogre-like alien with a dark orange metal cage helmet on his head. The metal helmet has two horns protruding from the sides of it. The helmet has a crest which resembles a toenail in shape. The cage's door has five bars, three of which are in the center of the door. It opens in two halves, with the lock in the very center of the door, staying on the right half. Connected to this cage is his armor, which wraps around his shoulders and goes halfway down his chest. The armor is connected to his pants by chains. His pants are a simple pair of black underpants, with a metal waistline matching the color of his armor. His arms are long and misshapen, with weed like spikes coming out of them and his fingertips are pointy. He also has a visible belly button. The glow from his orange eyes can be seen through his helmet's bars. Megatrix symbol is on the helmet's extension covering his chest, with two green metallic protrusions accompanying the megatrix symbol on both sides

and koan turn into gravecarcass.

?: **FEAR OGRE!**

Gravecarcass: **GRAVECARCASS!**

Bandit 42: we can swing that way~.

as then the two alien begin as fear ogre open the cage and gravecarcass open his chest as all the bandits turn white as a sheet in fear shaking in fear as they scream in fright then fainted as they out cold and foaming mouth as they wet and shit themselves.

the two alien turn back to normal as they zoom to their girls

Austin: my erzy, ALL MINE!

koan: KOAN WANT SUNFLOWER AND CRIMSON KNIGHT ! (hugged them)

Lucy: I think we made there instincts eager too, oops.

Austin and koan shake htier head and blinking.

koan: wow, that was something.

Austin: heh heh, sorry about that erza.

Erza: is okay.

Lucy: also is no different koan since we know him.

They senses something as they turn to see dunglestation even another build and another wizard and another ex aid.

Austin: looks like it's rider time.

Summer: daddy i want to go rider!

Lunialle: me too!

Austin: okay, i mean it be interesting and koan i forgot you have two evolution mode.

Koan: say what? (surprise)

austin: remember we acsadentaly touch our trixes onto- wait never mind, you were sleeping.

Koan: go on ( he punch the dunglestation from behind him) how it happen?

Austin: even our trix touch but i think without it, (kick the dunglestation) your nemetrix link to you evovle by the strength as it was loading the right data.

Koan: okay so what my two mode can do and call? (cut the dunglestation's head off with a sword)

austin: omega and alpha (pull a gun and blast a dunglesation's head) omega you have humanoid predator that fighting and even skills combination as one with enchanted armor and alpha is combination of enchanted , ultimate and humanoid.

Koan: kinda sound like your mega and hyper huh?

Austin: yes it is. (pull out a bazooka and fired at the group of dunglesations) eat led buster!

Koan: hey aust let do a combo! Omega and hyper and alpha and mega!

Austin: sound good too me

Lucy: how you two keep talking without looking at a fight?

Austin: we have 4th sight.

Koan: not to mention our senses mixed reflex to tell enemies.

Austin and koan kick the another build and another wizard.

Austin: okay is dragon omni time!

Koan: time to go wild!

The nephlaem prince change into razorleo and the dragon prince change into a humanoid man wearing a top hat, a suit and a mask, he has the megatrix on his chest

Razorleo: **RAZORLEO!**

?: say hi to **WHACK-A-TOON!**

As whack a toon pull out a fish as whamming the dunglestation and razorleo breath fire , grace then begin using an ice attack to freeze , pikachu electrocute the enemy along natsumi join in using her firey fist at them and koan. Jr and alex pull out their guns blasting them as erza and scarlet begin requip into there weird outfits.

Whack a toon: erzy what in the cofka doodle door your wearing?

The berlson twins are wearing a white untton and like kimono in hand and carry a sai and a shade lamp of fairy tail symbol.

Erza and scarlet: in the name of all night owls! We shall punish the lot of you!

Razorleo: night owls?

Whack a toon: anyway, ultimate?

Razorleo: ultimate!

as they hit their trix of a red and orange flashes, Razorleo's fur change to yellow and gray as green armor appeared on his body, sprouted wings and has horns plus his mane change to brown, as for whack a toon, he just shrunk turn black and white and look like an old cartoon character with a hat.

?: **ULTIMATE RAZORLEO!**

?: HHHHHEEEEEEEEAAAAARRRRRSSSSSS **ULTIMATE WHACK A TOON!** (woodie woodpecker laugh)

ultimate razorleo fly up puff his cheek breathe a huge fire lightning at the dunglestation as they getting burnt alive and ultimate whack a toon become a ping pong then bounce everywhere hitting the dunglestation.

U. whack a toon: catch me catch me it you can!

U. Razorleo: time to kick it up a notch!

U. Whack a toon: yepper! I'll be leveahtein, meaning i'm the sword and shield for you!

U. Razorleo: you want me to wield you?

U. whack a toon: NOPE! (stick a ciggar in his mouth and lights it)

U. Razorleo's eyes glows as U. whack a toon chuckle as put away.

U. whack a toon: just kidding!

he his hit megatrix to become levathin then went ultimate.

U. levathein: ready?

U. Razorleo: yes! TIME TO GO OEMGA!

he hit his nemetrix as to show an ax wings like as a red flash razorleo standing in two legs , as now humanoid a bit then he wearing a golden armor mixed enchanted armor as then he got a bit muscle up.

?: **OMEGA RAZORLEO!**

U. Leavethinn: huh, that's new.

O. Razorleo: (look at himself) and is not half bad!

Lucy and scarlet purred as michelle blushing.

Scarlet: _mine, mine, mine._

Lucy: _Mmm, want._

Michelle: _oh wow, fluffy._

Natsumi: _sexy kitty._

O. Razorleo grab U. Levahtein who went Hyper mode as he zoom in speed leaving burnt trail , he jump left to right avoiding the slash and see another ex aid as he quickly do a rapidly kicking him so munch burst explosion then back flip avoiding another wizard's flame attack as he thrust H. leveahtein to bite him and throw him to mid air and slash him many times and slammed the sword down make shockwaves sent some of the dunglestation flying.

O. Razorleo: now for the big gun! Alpha and mega! Let's do this bro!

U. levethein change into his mega form then a bright light around him as a beast roar as the light down ,is a human with lion feature and muscle and have like enchanted razorleo like armor, helmet with horns, but show his human mouth, shoulder pads, wings, mane like hair, he have sharp teeth with hidden cannons like, gauntlet sharp claws, and sleevless trench coat and tide with a belt around it and metal combat lion claw foot.

?: I have reach another evolution, both non sapient and sapient being beyond as one, i'am ALPHA RAZORLEO ! RAAAAAAGHHHHHH !(echo the entire area shot out a big green and bluish white flame to the sky)

scarlet, Lucy, natsumi: what to fuck with now.

Michelle: even more fluffly!

A. Razorleo walk to the dunglestation as he lift his left hand as to show double cannon barrel as he raised M Leveathein as the lion alien nodded to the sword. He throw the sword at them as the alien sword spin slashing them as A. Razorleo shooting at them with multiple explsioin as he run in surpass sped make more fire burst then grab M. Leveathein and slammed him to the ground as erupted a firey blade impale the dunglestation then all of dunglestation turn to dust.

M. Leavethein: nice one dude.

A. Razorleo: you too bro.

M. Leavethein floated back up as his swords sheath onto the shield body but then their girls zoom and tackle them in a hug.

A. Razorleo: HOTDOG WAFFLE!

Erza: my swords are back!

Natsumi: so warm.

Lucy: fluffy kitty.

She petted him as he begin to purr.

Michelle: hey! I want to pet him!

Then koan and ausitn turn back to normal.

Ausitn: okay summer knock the another rider dead.

Koan: give them hell lunialle! Make papa and mama proud!

Summer and lunialle walks to the another rider monsters together, they pull out their ziku driver.

 **ZIKU DRIVER!**

Summer pull out Zi-O and lunialle pulled Geiz as they twist the frames and press the buttons.

 **ZI O!**

 **GEIZ!**

they attach it and then summer pull out gemmu and lunialle pull out wizar and they twist the frames and press the buttons.

 **GEMN!**

 **WIZARD!**

summer and lunialle: Henshin!

They spin the driver a full 360 as the large watches did the same

 **RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER! ZI O! KAMEN RI~DER GEIZ! ARMOR TIME!**

There primary armors attach to the girls as a purple armor appear that looks like Ex-aid appeared next to zi o, then a red magic circle appeared over geiz as it went onto her chest as it change into an armor, the armor has Wizard's rings on the shoulders, a magic line over the wizard chest plate, cloak draps on the hips, two cape like pieces that has the magic circle on them, the two armors attach to there respective riders.

 **LEVEL UP! GENM!**

 **PLEASE! WIZARD!**

Zi O: I'll clear this, even if I have to use continue!

Geiz: Is showtime!

As Austin and erza in tears and so do koan, natsumi, scarlet and lucy.

Austin: that's our girl.

Koan: just like her dad. (blow a tissue)

zi o: (sweat drop) that's my dad.

Geiz: thanks Papa!

The monsterous riders roar and charge at the two riders, Zi o is taking out fighting another ex aid using her sword of to stop his speed and jump kick him while geiz and another wizard unleashing flames attack spell from their magic as them she knee his face and swift his feet and grab his arm and whammed him to the tree as zi o speed racing around circle slashing another ex aid a lot showing the word " HIT!" a lot when ever she slashing him. and they dodges another build's punches as the two female rider face make them stumble as they look at another wizard and another ex aid as they nodded as they press the button of their driver.

 **FINISH TIME! GEMN!**

 **FINISH TIME! WIZARD!**

They spin their driver ready to attack the two another riders.

 **STRIKE/CRITICAL TIME BURST!**

They jump up and Japanese writing for "kick" made a line as both kick passed the two riders as they exploded leaving another build.

Zi o: now it's your turn~, (make a menisating aura) are you ready~?

Geiz: yes~ (menacing aura) HAHAHAHAHA! You go fjrst.

Zi o: i know my parents will go berserk of it

She turn back to normal.

Summer: okay here goes REQUIP! Z I O! DECADE MODE!

Then a flash light engulf her as she now have a battle dress and shoulder pads like zi o and breastplate of zi o's black and white wrist watch like , she have black and purple part gauntlet , and a black and white line skirt and combat boot and clock like visor like . then a decade show armor like merged such as the chestplate, armor pad and a visor of decade face and color green and hairpain of zi o decade and her hair a ponytail.

 **KAMEN RIDE: WOW! DECADE! DECADE! DECADE~DO!**

That made erza's and austin's heads explode and there bodes go bananas as then soon they stop.

Austin and Erza: (hugs each other) WE'RE SO PROUD OF YOU!

Summer: mom and dad please (sigh) anyway.

Pull out a new sword of a wrist watch style, the watch is on the base a pink blank on the side , the screen on the watch arm and gold slot holder on the body.

 **RIDE HEISABER!**

Summer charges in with her blade slashing another build, as she dogged his swings, he turn the land once to make the build logo appear.

 **HEY! BUILD! BUILD TIME BREAK!**

Summer then slashing and impact another build like a drill as the another build roar .

Summer: it missing something, I know!

Pull out build rider watch.

Summer: **REQUIP! DECADE TIME ARMOR! PLUS BUILD!**

the riderwatch glows around her as now her hair color is blue and red with white streaks and have a two hair clip of rabbit and tank sparkling and her armor a similar color and match of build sparkling.

Summer: there! DECADE ARMOR TIME! SPARKLING BUILD!

The S-class mage charge at the monstrous build then slashing a lot then dodging his fist and kicks.

Summer: lunialle, wanna join in?

Lunialle: okie dokie!

She pull out 3 coins, red of dragon of ingeel, yellow of leo and silver is Taurus.

Lucy: wait those two coins are the celetasial spirit of loke and Taurus.

Natsumi: and ingeel!

Lujialle place it on on a key as it glow and place it on herself.

Lunaille: **TRIO STAR DRESS!**

She turns the key as a light shines on her.

Lunaille: mama and papa Wil like it

 **OU! DORA! SHI! TRIO STAR DRESS OOO STYLE! OuDoraShi!**

Then a bright light down to show she have flaming dragonic wings on her back , she wearing a middle red and black long sleeves and shoulder plates and reveal cleveage drsgon scales armor , the yellow skirt but black and yellow combat cat boots like. Along lion tail and bull like horns and hemlet like . and the symbol show a Taurus, dragon and leo symobl as a circle as one and she have a sword with her.

Lunaille: Ta da!

Lucy: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU SWEETIE!

koan: HOLY SHIT! I'M SO HAPPY! A TARUS, FIRE DRAGON AND LEO COMBIANTION ! (Turn natsumi) OUR GIRL IS SO AWESOME!

Natsumi: HELL YEAH I'M PROUD OF HER, I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW!

Lunialle: your fired up mom ? I wanna strike the blaze to their face.

Natsumi: nice one!

Lunialle open her wings and fly up and carry summer as leg go as lunialle's legs glowing yellow do multiple kicks and slashing at another build then luniale charged rammed him with her horns many times as he going mid air.

Lunialle: now summy!

Summer: of course luni! Together!

Summer spins around the handle 6 times and lunialle scan the driver.

 **TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!**

 **FINISH TIME! HEY! KAMEN RIDERS! HEISEI! HEISEI! HEISEI! HEISEI! HE-HE-HEI!**

Summer then take pull out a decade ride watch and inserted it onto the weapon.

Lunialle burst of flame and light together as flew around another build as 3 red, yellow and silver rings around him as lunialle flew and deliver a energy kick while her wings ignite on fire and summer press on the trigger then make a dieganal slash with all of the rider logos on the slash hitting.

 **D-D-D-DECADE! HEISEI RIDERS! ULTIMATE TIME BREAK!**

Then lunialle deliver a kick as the combine attack make a huge explosion as the two girls turn back to normal.

Summer: well that was fun.

Lunialle:(laugh crazy) stupen-awesome!

Erza hugs summer and lucy hugged lunialle tightly then spin them around.

Erza: oh I am so proud of you summer!

Lucy: you were amazing lunialle!

koan. jr: nice one sis!

alex: awesome touch sum!

ausitn: let's head home

after timeskip

as at fairy tail guild.

Austin: so dawn, did you explain it?

dawn: yes master now there undercover.

koan: and did you put the device on the other missing keys?

Ikaros: yes master, all of them.

Koan: good.

Markov: koan, Austin.

Ausitn and koan went to markov and sally.

Austin: what's up?

Sally: oh nothing much, doing paperwork.

Makarov: at least I won't be doing them anymore.

Sally: do you want me to make you 5 guild master now?

koan: now ,now you guys no need for that.

mad sally came and tackle koan in a hug.

koan: PATATO CHIRP CHICKEN!

Mad sally: yellow little bro!

koan: yellow big sis what doing?

Mad sally: trying to make sal loosen up.

Sally: like I told you, I'm fine.

Mad sally: no your not sis.

Sally: prove it!

Mad sally: see.

Sally: for the last time I'm alright, I just have to do all paperwork and repsonsability! is my duty as the 4th guild master cuz marco's work couldn't go well of it.

Mad sally: why not let Winston do it in the first place? He seem very wise of it even magic or no, but I know he does learn magic like you do.

Sally just stop and look at Winston then she curl herself as a ball and anime tears soaking the floor.

Austin: (dark energy) mad sally.

mad sally: hotdog?

Austin: yo-

Mad sally went to his ear and air horn make Austin's head flew out bouncy around and back in as his eyes swirling.

Mad sally: geez, I see you two are relate as sibling , now you excuse me , mad sally must get that corndog of stealing my favortie hat.

koan: make sure he didn't steal my rootbeer!

Mad sally: HOTDOG! (Bouncing to the door)

Austin:(shake his head) anyway markov, you know this key and I feeling it more it can do something.

Makarov: yes, I do.

Sally:(got up ) yeah, it seem like a puzzle.

Ausitn: puzzle you say?

Koan: yeah, watch(walk to the gang) michelle can I hold the key?

Michelle: uh sure?

Koan hold it and throw it as then it begin to swirl rotate clockwise. Then writing appeared on the engraving.

Grace: hey look.

Erza: yes I see it too.

Hellboy: what it doing?

Austin: hmm.

Lucy: i'm seriously freaked out now.

Grace: what with the writing? Some kind of ancient script?

Lucy: maybe austin and levy can read it.

Austin: left with shadow gear this morning.

Koan: same with freed.

Michelle: what you think it trying to tell us big sister?

Lucy: I wish I know.

Austin:(hold the key) lucy, koan and I will see of this.

Michelle: oh sure.

Koan: okie dokie! Luce! Let's unlocked this puzzle!

Ausitn: I'll take sally home, then I'll help out.

Koan: alright ,this should be interesting. 


	6. Chapter 5

Koan is napping on the roof of the guild.

koan:(mutter in his sleep) damn pirate, they wont get the soda shark before I do..…

seliah is near her master as she smile at the sleeping koan.

Seliah: such adorable, master, oh master, root beer.

Koan:(wake up) WHERE!? (realize he's awake) oh hey seliah.

Seliah: hello master.

Koan: what doing?

Seliah: oh nothing.

Koan: so how the books on fairy tail's library.

Seliah: great.

Koan: excellent, also I want you to join the battle with me.

Seliah: as you wish, what battle do you want to be in?

Koan: the one we're in against the reborn oracion seis and the legion corps as you follow.

Seliah: okay master

then koan senses something as he look up to see sorano flying a him.

Sorano:(anime tears) KOANY!

Koan:(got tackled and hugged tight by her) MEGA NOODLE HAT!

Sorano: I miss you! I thought you was dead!

Koan: hehehe, i'm sorry I scared you there but you know koan, I see you know the news of your former guild's dark side are now the problem.

Sorano: oh, yeah I heard it when I got a messages from sally and alice so I flew in.

koan: well that's good to hear, let go check on luce and Austin to see how the puzzle going.

They walk inside the guild hall and spotted austin and lucy looking books after books as they turn to see erza and grace arrived.

Koan: yellow guys.

Erza: hello, we've taken a new job request.

Koan: oh really? What is it?

Grace: there some bad guys stealing gold that we need to catch.

Koan: can koan join and seliah join?

Erza: sure.

Koan: anyway Austin, how the search?

Austin: it's quite puzzling to say the least, a challenge for me is exhilarating.

Koan flinch a bit.

Ausitn: what's wrong koan?

koan: I senses that new kamen rider, like that kamen rider shinobi.

Austin: new rider?

?: oh my lords!

Koan:(eyes wide) is them! Kamen rider woz, shinobi and even this new one...quiz.

They turn to see two men, they look alike but they have different outfits one is wearing black and gray and they other who wearing white as if from the future and come to them is kamen rider shinobi and a new rider have black suit and the left side is blue of a O for correct and the right side of Red of an X for incorrect, these two part of his chest plate, a question mark symbol on the forehead and yellow visor like.

?: (walk up to Koan) oh my nephlem king, I am woz.

?: (walk up to austin) my savor, it is I, woz.

Austin: uh...

Koan: the white one in the suit, call him another woz, this is the woz we know, the another woz from the future 2019 and a kamen rider too.

Austin: I really need to catch up on this.

Quiz: (walks to Austin) so this is the smartest person in his dimension, looks young, but who saids intelligence comes in age.

Austin: I, agree.

Erza: so these are the two woz and shinobi and this new kamen rider quiz huh?

Koan: yeah, also aust here, watch this on the tablet(give it t him)

Austin: thanks.

koan:(turn the two wozs) okay what your purpose of doing here? And why bring shinobi and quiz ?

Woz: I have come to chronological your deeds and forms my lord.

Another woz: and I have come to ad my savior in his quest.

Koan: i see,(turn shinobi and quiz) and you two?

Quiz: a question over another: what woman brought us in different sets of time?

Koan: me and ausitn's mom?

Quiz: answer (blue X glow) incorrect. Your missing one more.

Austin: all three goddesses?

Quiz: correct.

Koan: zack's mom too?

Austin: of course, a single person can only work with there powers, your mom is demonic and angelic which beyond exist or nonexist, mine is space along time even, zacks is creation and destruction

koan: hey aust did you catch up the episode?

Austin: almost, i'm watching and reading at the same time here!

Qioz: why not duplicate yourself? So your duplicate can read while you watch.

Austin: because I need complete forces to memorize and store knowledge and watch my favorite show.

Koan: dude, he making simple.

Austin: oh alright.

He made a duplicate as he begin to read it and ausitn begin watching it.

Quiz: I'll stay here with this young man.

Shinobi: I go with koan.

Another woz: I stay too.

Woz: I follow the master. 

Koan: alright then, woz, shinobi, seliah your coming with me to erza's and grace's mission, I have a hunch those wanted poster enemies of our are coming, the koan dupe are following and finding natsumi with joker and OOO.

Grace: (hugs koan) yay! Koany is coming with me!

 **Timeskip**

with koan he, the joker and kamen rider OOO are walking at the forest then notice laxyia.

Koan: yellow lightning! What doing?

Laxyia: hey, just taking a walk around since is been a while since 7 years, how austy?

The joker: dragon boy doing on books and busy as usual.

OOO: uh huh.

Then they notice a big monkey monster who have green fur , elf ear , light purple skin and hearts on his arms came in.

Koan: hmm? And who this bafoon?

Monkey monster: huh? So is true your alive(turn laxyia) i was settling the score of those fairy tail losers and all of sudden anyone walk to my turf.

Laxyia: monkey got a bone to pick?

Monkey monster: yeah, i'm gonna pick which I break, first i'll start with both of your face!

Koan: never insult fairy tail(lighting dance around him)

Laxyia: your in for a shock in your life.

They zap the monkey monster hard as he scream,

 **Meanwhile**

Natsumi and happy went fishing , the thunder tribes, gajeel and velvet saw the two lighting strike shocked.

Natsumi: i know what that means.

happy: huh what you talking about?

Natsumi: laxyia's here.

happy: what?

Natsumi: i'm positive is her and also...

She sniff and smell koan's scent along OOO and the joker.

Natsumi: Koany is awake!

As she rush in as happy follow her.

Happy: hey wait for me!

Then as she running then gajeel and velvet came in.

Natsumi: what's up metal? What's up velvet?

Velvet: nothin munch.

Gajeel: non your business flame brain.

Natsumi: your going somewhere?

Gajeel: why and you?

Natsumi: I ask you first! Did I?

Gajeel: yeah! Who cares?!

Velvet:(sigh) here we go.

Natsumi and gajeel run faster.

Natsumi: YOU AIN'T FOLLOWING ME!

Gajeel: I DON'T WANNA SO GET LOST!

Velvet: knock off you two.

Happy: we need go see what that rain of lighting struck was about.

Natsumi: what?! I already told you it was laxyia and koany didn't I? i'm going o put a smack down on her and like ot fight koany again!

Gajeel: please, you don't have a snowball chance against them.

Velvet: like last time of laxyia's stunt she did, since gajeel would help you but if it wasn't the boy's idea you would've have it tough.

Natsumi: Well I don't need his help! I'll beat her with my own two hands!

Gajeel: not if I get to it first!

Koan:(hang upside down form the tree using webs) yellow what doing?

Natsumi: (hugs koan) KOANY!

Laxyia, OOO and the joker came.

Laxyia: who's beating who again?

Natsumi and gajeel: laxyia!

Koan: also you wonder yes that lighting was the both of us.

Thunder tribe: laxyia! (came in)

Koan: hey guys, is nothin and I see gajeel and natusmi want to fight laxyia and i.

Austin:(came by) hey guys i finally done watching- (laxyia tackle him in a hug) oof!

Laxyia: you meanie! You scared me to death!

Austin: is alright laxyia, everything is fine.

Laxyia: you better.

Austin: natsumi you sure fight on two? Both laxyia and koan?

Natsumi: OH YEAH RIGHT I AM!

Austin: alright whatever makes you satified.

Koan: so bro how was the episodes?

Austin: they are great, next time, don't spoil things for me.

Koan: well next time catch up or otherwise i get to it.

Austin: hey!

Wendy came in tackle and hug koan.

Koan: BALLOON NOSE!

Wendy: hi koan!

Koan: yellow wendy! (Turn carla)Yellow carla what doing?

Carla: we're doing fine thank you. Wendy here is very eager to hug you I though she was going to explode.

Koan: so how you and dex-starr doing?

Carla: (blushed) it's a secret.

Happy: grrrr!

Wendy: (turn laxyia and natsumi) also if you guys are going through with this, you got to make a special edactuion.

Austin: she got a good point there.

Wendy: the match will take place tomorrow!

Natsumi: okay, if you insist have it your way, i can wait one more day to kick their butts,(point at koan and laxyia) meet me at big solar tree at the south gate part.

Gajeel: and she done it'll be my turn.

Laxyia: sound like a plan to me.

Koan: alright fire cherry, don't say we warn ya but I like your fighting spirit.

Austin's megatrix and koan's nemetrix beeping.

Megatrix: **{New alien d.n.a has been accuired}**

Nemetrix: **{alien predator has been accuired and updated.}**

koan: didn't see that coming.

Austin: same here, wonder what alien I got now? (slap his wrist)

An orange light shines and he change to… a short gray creature wearing a white cloak with a orange circle, a purple hat and his megatrix is hidden, next to him is a tall guy who grey and the same purple hat but have a black cloak and orange circle.

?: (in a cute voice) huh?

He then change into a medium high alien that looks like a tazmanian devil but with red blades on his arms, back and has a blade on his head.

?: too? Woah we both got new aliens!

Juvia: (walk towards them) austin darling? Are yo- (spotted the alien) EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!

?: uh hi juvia.

?:(turn wendy) wendy and natsumi? What with the look?

Juvia: (hugs the alien) oh my dragons you are so adorable now!

Wendy: (hugs his head) oh you are so fluffy.

Natsumi:(hug his chest) so cuddly!

?: also wait minute(turn the tall alien) who this guy?

?: well bro it seem it the same mind but different, remember zharoa I show you about?

?: also what you two name?

Tall guy: don't rush us.

?: chill dude he just saying, hmmm, I got it! i'm van and your dan.

Dan: hmm, I like it.

?: then i'am, **TAZMADINA DEVIL!**

Dan: can you be any louder?

Tazmadina devil: stop bitching and get use to it.

Van: yeah what he said. 

Woz: (appear out of no where and read a book he is holding) behold! The nephilum king of chaos have graced out presonts with the ravegness of new form, koan the tazmadina devil has arrived!

Tazmadina devil: Wow stupendious! thanks woz.

Dan: who the hell is this guy?

Gajeel: what this weirdo talking about? 

Another woz: (appeare out of nowhere as well) rejoice! The king of dragons have now arrived as he don the form of van and dan, the duo of mystic arts!

Natsumi: wow he got a twin brother!

Van: 1. another woz is an alternative timeline from the woz who came and 2. the duo of mystic arts?

Another woz: why of course, both of you are intertwined, independent in different pats of your mind. van have amount of incredible magic there is and dan can use fighting style of magic as well.

Van: nice! I like that!

Dan: meh.

Van: hey another woz, why dan here acting like a doushe?

Dan: hey!

Another woz: that's simple, you van are pomposity, while van is negativity.

Van: okay and dan you better get along even I don't care how negative you are or you be a chew toy to Tazmadina devil here.

Dan: you wouldn't.

Another woz: I'm afraid that won't be a grand idea, both of you are connected, if one dies, so dose the other.

Van: even in pain, but if wont stop me till he get along.

Dan: what you crazy van?! You'll feel the pain if he use me as a chewtoy!

Van: try me!

Dan: okay, okay! i'll get along just don't.

Van: alright then thanks.

then a bright light as the two alien turn back.

Austin: damn, that dan still an asshole, and now I have a headach.

koan: don't worry, you get use to it , along dan.

Austin: I know.

the joker: it like killing two birds in one stone.

OOO: however, at least you two got new aliens around

 **Timeskip**

at the guild with hellboy, rouge, mai, macao,wakaba,bendy, kinnan, elfman,lisanna,mirajane, sally,mad sally, roemeo as koan came and Austin with an ice bag at his head. 

Austin: sup guys.

koan: yellow!

Wakaba: oh hey guys, say aust did yuou bang your head or something?

Austin: no just a headache, I got a new alien, that instead turn one, turn two as both different as the first one is positive and the second is a negative jackass, which i'm gonna taken use too.

Marco: yikes.

Austin: I know, the new alien are van and danm there like two mage alien.

Koan: and me got the natural predator name tazmadmina devil.

Romeo: huh, cool.

Sally: anyway tonight outside is gonna be a party that I put out for ya'll return.

Austin: sound good to me.

Koan: me too.

Mad sally: also Austin anyluck of the puzzle?

Austin: almost.

Koan: koan cant wait to have stupendious party again!

Sally: (smile) well lets not stand around like idiots, lets party!

Koan and mad sally: PARTY CANNONS! YE-YAH!

 **Timeskip**

Later at night everyone is at the town square eating and having fun.

Natsumi: what's going on here, this kind of festival happen or something?

Happy: everyone is getting there party on!

Lucy: you do realize is all because of you.

Natsumi: how so?

Michelle:(got snack) i'm having so munch fun, and all the food is wonderful.

Koan:(wearing a lampshade as a hat) WOAH! HOTDOG FUCK YEAH! HAHAHAHAHA! (Koan riding a giant hotdog that flying)

Lucy: (giggle) he's always funny.

Natsumi:(drool a bit) giant hotdog.

Koan: also I do promise mira to sing the song to her(zoom to the stage)

Lucy: a song? (zoom to the front) OUT OF MY WAY!

Natsumi: I WANNA HEAR HIM SING! But first a quick bite!

The other of koan's girls all dash up to the front of the stage as koan's parents, step parents, mad sally and his kids are here as Jason is on the stage.

Jason: hehe, I cant hardly believe it! WOOO SO COOL! ladies and gentlemen ! it's been too long !but your favorite reporter ,Jason is back ! is a reunion 7 years of making, what a cool way to celebrate ! ecasue,(anime tears) thisi s gonna be the most insane awesome fighting history of fighting !

Amy: so koan gonna sing.

Ryuko: wonder which song is it.

sally: get out the stage already Jason.

Jason: and now to honor announce a fun lovable insane guy hero that every lady go wild on him with woman that definition of beauty ! that he gonna sing a song to everybody, the lovely and talented koan and mirajane!

This Koan is how holding a guitar, the joker is on the piano and hibiki is on the drums, as mirajane with him as their sitting together at a stole chair.

koan:(Waving his right arm with an eye smile and grin) yellow everybody what doing?! me is koan ! hahahahahaha! is good to be back to the guild! I promise to sing this to not only mira but to show my heart how it means of my life in here and fairy tail! now to all of my family, friends, sibilings ,my kids and my girlfirends/wife! and 5, 6, 7, 8! HOTDOG!

As koan clear his voice as the microphone now he make it float near him as he begin to sing as he, hikibi, and the joker playing the song.

 **Play "Dragons" A Fairy Tail Parody of Demons – NateWantsToBattle**

Koan: {when your ice-make's cold, tarot cards all fold and these doors stay locked with the keys we hold, when your ship sets sail and your stomach fails you can find you balance in fairy tail. You cannot hide from me 'cause we're a family, just let the beast inside takeover don't you cry, if you stay close to me remember you'll be freed, the evil king will call dorama anim will fall, now these oracion seis will bring the darkest days, but I'll stay by your side during this demon fight, I've got a fire in me and I know inside, I can feel it burn the dragons will return!

You've aching bones and you're out of home and you've lost your way you're not alone, hold your hand up high to the light of day though there's miles between us I'm looking your way, why do you always frown when the rain comes down? They say you just bring gloom I'll stay here next to you, if you stay close to me remember you'll be freed, zeref even jellal the darkest guilds will fall, now these oracion seis will bring the darkest days, but I'll stay by your side during this demon fight, I've got a fire in me and I know inside, I can feel it burn the dragons will return! These oracion seis will bring the darkest days, but I'll stay by your side during this demon fight, I've got a fire in me and I know inside, I can feel it burn the dragons will return!}

As they finish there song, the girls all dog pile koan and start ripping off his clothes and dash away while koan laugh insane as other cheered and in tears.

Mad sally:(in tears and blow a tissue) that was amazing.

Lilith is crying a water fall hearing koans song.

Austin: wow, that song really means everything we did of our time, he still got it.

Sally: yeah, you should sing more often little brother.

Austin: yeah but the way his girlfriend/wife dog pile him and torn his clothes off, that's koan for ya, one nut job

meanwhile with the real koan with erza, grace, woz, and seliah.

They are waiting at the cliff side as koan seeing the other side of a home.

Grace: looks like we're camping out tonight, so munch for making home till night fall.

Erza: at least we locate their hide outs.

shinobi: we should wait for them to return of the stolen golden hand.

Koan nodded as he pull out a house like from his fur framed and set it down.

koan: okay, all set.

Erza: since when you build that and stuff it into your fur frame?

Koan: me build it when we walk there, me built it in my mind cuz my mind is already enough room and my home, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Grace: shall we look inside?

Koan: be my guess!

Grace walks in the house and so erza, shinobi, seliah and woz as they see a good house of stairs, basement, living room, flat screen tv, fresh food and 6 rooms as there awe and surprise.

Koan: what you think?

Erza: I'm surprised.

Koan: aslo grace me notice.

Grace: yeah?

Koan: you didn't strip your clothes like you always do.

Grace hmm?

Koan: frosty always strip

Erza: yeah he's right so koan how did you survive that pit?

Koan: hmm?

Erza: that has to be 100,000 miles drop.

Koan: oh you mean. The hellish pit of the savage realm?

Erza: yes.

Koan: well in there was unknown demons hybrids as their beyond feral even other creatures. So it wasnt easy as i survive and train hard, i even do it to surpass my limit...by taking off the nemetrix.

Erza: really, you now no one seen you without the nematrix before.

Koan: yeah , let say i have to unleashed my inner combinations as beyond and among one, my inner feral beast , my inner madness and my inner half breed of human, devil and angel as to merged to comeplety. After I'm completed i put the nemetrix back on cuz even it off is still part of me. I kept it as the predator aliens i feel and see as i understand and always be me inside and out as the first predator alien who contact and evoutulion to all sentient being.

Seliah: amazing.

Koan: then i turn that pit to my own way and a prison so they punish only evil and never swallowed world. After i escape and ditch vilgax i travel to worlds of different mutilverse to train more and harder, you remember goku that aust told you about.

Erza: oh yeah the saiyan and his friends and other who fought this buu person.

Koan: yeah let say over the pass year goku and i has deal the god of destruction(this surprise them except woz)

Erza: you've… face agents a god of destruction.

Koan: yep, beerus, well me and goku and some other, it wasn't that very easy, till sooner we become good allies, me, goku and vegeta been train by the god of destruction's teacher, even learn new tricks and new forms and abilites, sooner we was at a tournament against universe 6 then very,very, very sooner other universe but we deal of frieza been revived, future trunks got a problem of a new enemy that we help with is zamasu a rogue evil kai, even at the universe tournament we faces very hardest opponent even the strongest one jiren, me and goku didn't do luck but sooner won at the end and we deal with broly another Saiyan who was stronger then beerus as anyway I kept traveling and I learn a new magic.

Grace: what new magic is it?

Koan: like zeref and zerena have black art, but me...is white art but I modified, upgraded and customize it into mine way.

Grace: (hug him) your still my huggy.

Koan: indeed, also me discover this, there was kamen rider zi o, he appeared at the world of reament, and then he use armor time that is...ausitn.

Erza: I see.

Then it hit her and eyes wide.

Erza: wait you said an armor time of austy?!

Koan nodded his head silently.

Erza: CAN YOU SHOW ME!?

koan nodded as he pull out a video to show Austin out of control but to show zi o as he play the video.

show pharoh dragon symbol as he turn and press.

 **PHAROH DRAGON!**

He attach it to the left side and spin it.

 **RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER! ZI O! ARMOR TIME!**

Then flew by is a dragonic jet shape with black, white and orange line dettach and fused as shoulder pads plate, dragonic face split as become gauntlet. The dragon wings merged on his back and along the chestplate formed with megatrix symhol like on his chest but bottom got some bandages part and a yellow dragon mask like merged to zi o's helmet.

 **DRAGON OMNI TIME! PHAROH DRAGON~!**

Erza: whoa… so cool!

koan: yeah which the reason I somehow make one on me and zack on geiz, Austin and ben on zi o.

erza: Amazing.

koan: also let you know, decade not the enemy as he just testing Austin...

He then fall asleep as he snoring.

Grace: (holds him) dibs (dash to the bedroom)

Seliah: Hey! He's my master! (dash to his bedroom)

erza: hmm, i'll go to sleep too.

shinobi: i'll be in a look out and warn you guys.

Erza: alright.

as then some few sleep shinoi peak to see it as he wake up erza then they other as koan still sleep.

Grace: ah koa-

Koan:(scream then got up) GET AWAY YANDERES! DON'T STEAL MY UNDERPANTS! IT GOT BLEACHED! (He look around) oh yellow grace, the enemies are here?

Grace: yeah.

As then 4 bandits wearing skull mask got a bags full of money.

Erza: stop right there.

They turn at koan, erza, grace, woz, seliah and shinobi.

Bandit 1: yeah said who?

Erza: I'm erza scarlet ,a wizard from fairy tail.

koan: look Erz, you don't have to take it through of answer the enemie's question, anyway and its you stole something is not yours, and our clients will like it back, so there two ways of choices! the non bloody or the major bloody!

Bandit 3: wait a second, I know that guy.

Bandit 5: no way! He's...

Koan: yellow what doing?

The guys now scream in fear seeing image of a demon behind koan.

Koan: what's wrong them?

Erza: you are the fear of fairy tail koan.

Koan: really? Koan is? Me have no idea koan was, I thought fear mean there was a scarecrow somewhere.

Erza: anyways, (summon her sword) resident is futile, now hand over the gold immediately!

Bandit 5: we thought they might sent someone, so we hired ourselve of body guard.

Koan: hope their fun.

Bandit 5: alright guys, come one out! we're giving you big chunk of loathe, so you better deal with these fairy pest! (hid away)

Then two people are standing in front of the group then came out is non other then came are dungle beast but somehow they looks like dragonic guard and there 20 of them and there was another fourze.

Erza: make a mockery of my husbands love of dragons.

koan: hey look, another fourze.

Grace: (smile) well then, shall we deal with this?

Seliah: of course.

Shinobi: yes!

Erza: allow myself to get ready.

Koan: TIME TO GO WILD!

He hit his nemetrix as he turn to tazmadnina devil.

Tazmadnina devil: **TAZMADNINA DEVIL!**

She pulls out the shengoku belt and place it onto her wast then pull out the orange lockseed.

Erza: henshin. (unlocks the lockseed)

 **ORANGE!**

Erza: ooh, if my daughter can do it, so can I, Requip!

as a metal orange drop down as it shine glow around erza, her armor is now a samurai, there is orange themed sabers are floating around her orange shoulder pads, her chest place is showing her cleavage as she is wearing blue feminine armor with orange hip pads and has a helmet with the gaim logo with the fairy tail one.

Tazmadnina devil: Nicely done erza, austin will love it.

Erza: (pull out her orange theme katana) I hope so, now let's get the job done.

Tazmadnina devil: yeah!

tazmadnina devil roar as he spin very fast make a tornado begin slashing some of the bandits and dungle beast, grace join in remove her shirt and trench coat to be only a black bra as she begin using her ice on each other and misscle launcher, seliah commanded other bandits even the two hurt each other and even the dungle beast as well, shinobi assist grace of fighting they other enemy while erza charged in fighting another fourze.

Erza start slashing at the monster version of fourze but he fly up and deivler a punch as then he begin throwing a fist and punches to her as she doddges some of them as she knee him to the face as eh stumble but he roar as he charged at her then jump avoiding her orange theme sword at he divekick her as she stumble back till she twirl 360 slash at him as tazmadnina devil charged in and slashing him many times spinning so fast as hurricane sent all bandits and dungle beat brutal slashes as they fall down as shinobi, seliah, grace has took them down as erza got an idea as she duplicate herself.

Erza 2: time to fight fire with fire.

Erza 2 requipped to wear a… astronaut outfit like , she have a white armor shuttle window chestplate, rocket gauntlet wings, along same to her combat boot and even wear a helmet almost knight like as she got wings on her back.

Erza 2: spa~~~ce (burst up flying) TIME!

Another fourze roar as he jump to fly as the two punching and dodges osme but another foruze wastn luck, erza 2 punch his guts but the rocket gauntlet launch the speed make him crash and dragged to the ground as erza came in and multiple slashes at another fourze a lot, then the two erza deliver a double kick sent them up to the sky as they both nodded to finish it.

Erza 2: (change her leg into right leg into a drill as she is flying up high) **RIDER~** (dash down and spins around) **ROCKET DRILL KICK!**

Erza: twin sword, orange sparkling!

As erza 2 deliver a kick and erza make a huge 3 times slashes at the monster fourze, he exploded as erza 2 landed, two of them turn back to normal as merged to one as she turn to koan and they other tide up the bandits and the dead dungle beast.

Koan: hotdog! Nicely done erza! (thumbs up)

Erza: thank you.

Shinobi: we took down the bandits and the dungle beast.

Koan: alright and let not forget as soon the legion corps is on their move as even soon the dark reborn orcasin seis as well and dunialle's allies.

 **The next day**

Austin: hey laxyias

Laxyia: hey austy, so what this all about?

Austin: they heard of you and koan are going to fight, so that why they throw this party.

Laxyia: i see.

Austin: if you win I'll give you a reward.

Laxyia: (hug him) yes please!

 **With wendy, dex starr and Carla.**

Wendy: this is horrible , the only reason I told them to wwit a day is because they calm down a bit.

Dex Starr: is alright but at leadt everyone having a blast and you can see how koany got strong.

Wendy dash to see the fight.

Carla: oh dear just like Koan.

Dex Starr: well at least he's a fun lovable hero who's nuts , let go see the fight.

Carla: sure.

 **The next day**

As everyone outside see koan and laxyia begin to fight natsumi

Jason: COOOOOOOOLL! LAXYIA IS SO CALM AND COLLECTIVE, IT'S SO TERRIFYING!

Everyone see something crash down as to show koan and fourze as they got up and dusted themselves as koan drinking his root beer.

Jason: SSSSOOOOOOOOOCCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLL! THAT WAS A COOLEST ENTRANCE I'VE EVER SEEN!

Koan: oh luckly the ground was soft for me to land on.

Fourze: uh koan, look down.

Koan see see his fur frame on the ground as he whistle as it came out alive, then attach itself back to koan.

Koan: there we go.

Jason: sweet! Black steel gajeel is ready to throw down! The two heroes stare down there oponent, the tension is thick you can cut it with a knife!

Then he turn at pantherlily and velvet as he grin while chuckle then natsumi came in.

jason: natsumi has arrived! All four warrior have places.

Laxyia got up and then koan come fort silent with his eyes close while his hair shadow his eyes.

Jason: the tention in the air is now harden to see what the Nelphim of fairy tail is going to do next?

Laxyia: let's do this thing

Natsumi: being it

Laxyia: I'm gonna warn you that koan and i not gonna hold back.

Natsumi: i don't blame ya.

Koan: hope you know what your doing, if your out cold E.N.D.S will be in charged.

Natsumi what do you mean by that?

Koan: you'll see.

Natsumi: alright then. (ignite her right fist)

Ladyia engulf lightning dance around her.

Natsumi: you better get back happy

Happy: good luck natsumi I'm rooting for ya.

Natsumi: thanks pal

As she stared at both koan and Laxyia then the fire dragon slayer ignite more flames around her and laxyia engulf more lightning around her . then she charged at them but as koan's eyes open, then got wider Then a wave of power like hit through like a invsible forces felt it from koan as natsumi stopped as sweated as koan atared at her, as for a mintue natsumi fall down ,happy and some other fall down uncocnious.

Koan: told her.

Austin: the fuck was that?! It feel familair but it wasn't no magic.

Koan: will power genious, (sigh) natsumi you still how i love you, alright E.N.D.S I know your in charged now.

He kissed her forehead as E.N.D.S open her eyes and got up as he smile.

koan: hehehe, good to see you E.N.D.S

E.N.D.S: you too darling.

Laxyia: so this is E.N.D.S huh? She sure a lot different from natsumi.

Koan: alright gajeel your n-(turn around notice gajeel not here) did gajeel just run off?

Austin: seem passed out but somehow regain conscious then run off I guess.

Laxyia: guess you have to face me now.

E.N.D.S: wonderful, i'm curious of how Austin's girlfriend/wife got strong, consider i'm natusmi's subtittue.

koan: very well

then koan begin to power up as he laugh insane.

Koan: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

as a big red flash as the smoke around, as the smoke clear koan in his half demon formed but is different now, his horns are black but his right horn is broken in half a bit, he's wearing a black gi with light blue X symbol, a inside white shirt seem torn of sleeves, yellow belt, white and blue boot, white, black and yellow parts and line gauntlet and show a long red tail like devil, as his eyes glow a little as he crack his neck and stretches and yawn a bit.

koan: is been too long I've been in this form.

Laxyia: well now, this will be interesting!

koan: yes,(fighting stand) well ladies first.

She dash up with a lightning first and E.N.D.S dash of a hell fire fist as koan caught it as throw them as he charged in throwing fist and kicks at them as they're backing away a bit dodging some but some hit them, koan then then unleashed a energy big blast at both of them as they back away, then koan zoom in headbutt laxyia then back flip avoid E.N.D.S' hell flames beam as koan make his arm stretch far as he punch the two as then E.N.D.S charged in laxyia as they unelahsing both element clashes of hell fire and lightning , then koan fly up as he puff his cheek.

Koan: **WHITE DEVIL'S RAGE!**

He blast a beam at them as they look as they dodge but the blast send them flying an it then koan suddenly didn't appeared around cuz so fast kicked laxyia then got punch by E.N.D.S as she unelahsing an intense fire flame fist as so do koan as they making the place rumble.

Laxyia: **LIGHTING DRAGON GOD'S ROAR!**

E.N.D.S: **FIRE DEVIL DRAGON'S RAOR!**

Koan: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Koan then gathering ki energy of demonic and angelic to his hand to his palm together as unleahsed a biggest blast as explosion happen as the smoke clear laxyia and E.N.D.S on both knees panting and torn clothes a bit as koan still standing.

Koan: damn, you two are good.

Laxyia: y-yeah but your very not push an over.

E.N.D.S: I guess you win.

Koan nodded then pick her up bridal style as she blushes and drool a bit look good close of his half demon formed.

E.N.D.S: (purr) look at you all buff~.

Koan: and you look sexy as ever.

Austin: hey K! Let go see how lucy, levy and michelle doing.

Koan: you got it Aust.

 **Timeskip**

as Austin and koan arrived at Lucy's room to see lucy, levy and michelle who's got the book and the key.

Austin: hey girls

Koan: yellow!

Levy: oh hey austy.

Lucy and michelle: hey koany!

Koan: so anyluck?

Levy: it's written ancient ponomelion.

Austin: i see, let me take a look.

Levy: (smile)sure thing honey.

Austin is taking a look of levy's book and koan looking at it too as the two boys are reading it.

Austin: "time ticks forward, on toward chaos." okay, this is new to me.

Koan: i know what it means.

Michelle: what it means?

Koan: is one of the ancient riddle, who ever possessed all 6 of them , as unleashed a dangerous magic that causes complete corrupt destruction that'll destroy everything and everyone , Infinity Clock will transformed it true formed and using Lacrima cannons, though their attacks rebound due to the effects of Real Nightmare, which is witnessed by those on Christina. Suddenly, they begin to experience similar effects and need a sacrifice on it.

Lucy: I see.

Austin:(whisper to koan) shall we tell lucy about who michelle is and even make michelle in our side and play along?

Koan: hey luce and michele we speak in private?

They nodded as they went somewhere private.

Koan: michelle, we know who you really are, you dont have to pretend, Imitatia.

Michelle whip out a rose blade right up on koan's neck.

Michelle: how did you know?

Koan: me have his way and scenes as aust and other know but let me ask you, is this what lucy want? And I know the start you surprise to see layla and she the one who brought you to her, I mean how munch you care for lucy?

She didn't say anything.

Koan: the enemy promise you, could stay by Lucy's side forever, even after her mom's death she abondon you , now look at her. (she turn at lucy who look sad and worried) she wanna re fix and start over of her sister back as she remember. Jude perhaps know what you are and his dying wish was that he hoped she would continue as Lucy's little sister, I thought i get to know you, thought you care but doll or not you still have feelings and care as being a tool is not right.

This make her slight gasp and eyes wide a little, He grab her rose blade toward his heart.

Koan: prove it, do you want to as an enemy? Or show your true feeling to your sister and become one with the family again, cuz you'll bring pain and sadness if you do this.

Michelle starts to shake, she drop her sword as she on her knees as tearing as lucy hug her to comfort.

Michelle: I'm sorry big sis, I-i just...wanted to be together...

Lucy: i know, and I'm sorry too, I left you cuz the pain of my mom's died but ...as i remember, is not too late.

Michelle smile and wipe her tears off, as turn to koan and austin.

Michelle: i see how lucy liking fairy tail and you two really are heroes.

Austin: and you like what koan did.

Koan: koan turn you absolute human, meaning your no doll anymore, real flesh and blood.

Michelle: really?

Koan: yep, when you arrived me pull a small ray gun and zap you , now your fully human , so me grant your wish to be the family with your big sis.

Michelle: s-sure.

Koan: hotdog !

Michelle: and koan . ( blush)

Koan: yeah ?

She tackle him in a hug and kisses him at the lip as break the kiss.

Michelle: thank you so very munch! (hug him tight)

Lucy: okay that's great, but now let go of him.

Michelle: but he's so~ Fluffy!

Lucy: (pouted and snatch him in a hug) he's my fluffy koany!

Michelle: (hugs him) hey! My fluffy!

Austin: (being hug by levy) glad everything has worked out once again.

Levy: sure is austy.

Austin, lucy, levy and koan senses enemeis coming at fairy tail.

Austin: alright then, it seem the legion corp member and our other enemies are here.

Koan: well let not stand around here for! Hotdog!

Austin: yep , also remember the plan

 **Meanwhile**

Hellboy: where is metal head?

Sonic: seem there searching for him

Natsumi: (back in charged) mqn what a blast, I felt like i got knock out like a scarier Koan.

 **Meanwhile at the guild**

The exceed and dex Starr heard foot step.

Pantherlily: I think I heard gajeel outside.

They went outside but they saw is not gajeel.

Dex Starr: is not him but we have 3 guess.

They saw three people walking up to the guild a woman who looks like a female version of Hughes, only with a feminine façade. She has shoulder-length purple hair, save for a wide streak of white hair that runs across the left side of her face. She has yellow eyes and thin eyebrows styled into the shape of arrows. Wears a dark green full-body suit, which is sleeveless. Under the top of this suit she has a white collared shirt, through which she ties a red ribbon. Around her waist sits a brown utility belt. Her hands are covered with long gloves that end just before her elbow and her feet are covered by large brown boots.

A counterpart sugarboy , having a cleft chin and rounded nose. His blonde hair stands in a great quiff atop his head, and he has quite prominent side-burns. dons a white, 70's disco-style suit, with the front of the shirt left open to reveal a large amount of chest hair. The forearms of the suit are decorated with golden tassels, and matches this with a thin red belt. he finishes his look with a pair of black dress shoes and dark, round sunglasses.

A counterpart coco, short girl with long brown hair that is braided and tied at the end with a blue bauble. Her cheeks are usually seen flushed and she has a puppy-like nose and smile, giving her the appearance of a cute little animal. Compared to her Edolas counterpart, Coco's figure is more mature and e dons a pair of dark green tights, which she wears under a colorful dress. The top and sleeves of the dress are white, with a blue collar and cuffs. From her chest downwards, the dress becomes detailed and colorful, being divided into many sections, with the chest area and skirt being yellow, and the part that covers Coco's stomach red. On her feet, Coco wears a pair of bright red sandals.

Panther lily: who are you?

Dex Starr: you pantherlily, jared and tiffany, don't those 3 looks very famialr to you?

Pantehr lily: coco?

Jared: hey that woman looks almost like huges.

Tiffany: is that surgerboy?

Pantherlily: but that's impossible.

Dex Starr: guys, is not them from edolas, they are the earth land version of them, also I'm surprise huges' earhtland version is a woman.

As then koan and austin came along every fairy tail members

Natwumi: I'll beat koany and even that jerk next time.

Laki: i wonder how gajeel will feel.

Amy: w3ll so munch for gajeel.

Sly: hey look new gangs wait a minute.

Wendy: (look at coco) isnt that girl from edolas?

Natsumi: yeah, queen chaga right?

Wendy: no she's a cat.

Lucy: coco, long time no see, but how is you get to earthland from edolas.

Mary: sugarboy these foools think were their chumps of theirs

Sugarboy: but i got saying is a problem Mary Hughes.

Coco: let's finish up before they stay for dinner.

Natwumi: mary huges?

Lucy: and sugarboy?

Austin: no theid the earthland versions and I guess you three came by not for chat huh?

Koan: yeah, what's up docs? (look at sugarboy, coco and mary)

Mary: well, well, the lost legends themselves, the dragon rider and the Nephlaem mad beast.

Austin: you heard of us huh?

Koan: and lost legends?

Coco: of course, both of you two disappeared for 7 years and reappear, everybody thought you two was dead or something as the word out that you two return.

Austin: alright state your business, what you'd want?

Mary: I'm only going to say this once, I demand you to give me lucy heartfelia like right now!

Austin: I wouldn't recommend that miss.

Mary: and like, why's that?

Austin: cuz my brother koan, he never, ever, ever like one of his girlfriend/wife kidnapped, killed, insult or taken away, picture him dangerous as a tasmina devil mixed hone badger.

they see koan growling with his mouth foaming like crazy hugging lucy.

Koan: SHE'S MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MIIIIIIIIIIINE!(Make mary, coco and sugarboy jump back in fright)

Austin: see? like that. So koan, just hang tight, I'll handle these guys.

then a green blur smash Austin's face and koan's face send him crash to the gorund.

Ur: austy!

Mirajane: Koany!

?: well, well the lizard nerd always try to take out the big league here, I mean what you try to impress here? Your just trying to look like your good already.

Austin and koan got up as everyone turn to see scourge the hedgehog, sinestro, fu chi'en, tallen ,along surprises a group of fangires, imagin and Undead.

Austin: ugh, looks like we're going to pull out all the stops after all.

Sonic: scourge!

Koan: sinestro!

Maya and aya: fu chi'en!

Winston:(growling) tallen.

Scourge: I see the blue wimp and the smartass dragon are here, my lucky day.

Austin:(turn maya and aya) and who this fu chi'en, you two? You know him?

Maya: yeah.

Aya: you was dead!

Fu chi'en: was.

Ausitn: great(turn mary) why you need lucy for anyway?

Mary: like I'm going to tell you, these guys assist us in case you two try too.

Coco: there's no point hiding from us.

Mary: we like tots, knows the spoil twerp member of your guild.

sugarboy: uh-huh, why wont you make it easy on and shimming on over here baby.

koan: fuck you ripped off johhny bravo! That's my sunflower.

Wakakba: you got some guts showing out the blue and traiting us like this

sally:(came in) excuse me, I don't like how you come to my guild and as fairy tail's master, try to take one of the member here will not be pretty.

Wolverine: and is a fight you want so badly, you just came in time bubs.

Mary: like we run to kids, weirdo, animals.

Kianna: all of those churches that been burn down in the past few weeks, is you , your behind them.

Carla: makes scenes to me.

Dex-starr: trying to dig up what they're finding.

Panthelrily: even without brute attack is too conving ,they must be the culprit.

Koan: also you three, me got make it how movie of parasite do, but except like how starro does.

He slap his red flashes as he become astro star.

Astro star: **ASTRO STAR!**

Austin: well, time to test out the new guys

Austin slap his wrist as the orange light flashes as he change into Van and Dan.

Woz: (appears again) spinning to the field! The nephilum king of chaos have graced our presents with the greatness of the star form, koan the Astro star has arrived!

Astro star: hey mary! see this star!

He jump in speed as slow motion, as the alien starfish attatch himself to Mary's torso.

Mary: HEY! GET OFF OF ME YOUR SHITTY FREAK!

Coco: (spotted van and dan) what do you think your going to do with that?

Dan: going to kick your stupid face and ass bitch.

Van: yeah what he say.

Mary try to rip him off, but can't from his strong grip as Mary's eyes feel hollow as her head is down and went limb of her arms.

Coco: mary? Are you okay?

Then Dan slam his foot right up on the gut to flow off.

Dan: hey, poodle, we're over here.

Then a hand smakes Dan's head and made him stumble and shake his head.

Dan/Van: ow my head.

they see a undead tazmadnia devil.

Dan: ah shit.

Van: oh crap.

as then they heard crazy laugh from mary as she lift her head up and her eyes turn red and a koan grin like then she ruffle her hair to look wild.

Van: meep.

Dan: come on Van, let's not let that crazy kid out shin us again.

Koan/Mary: hotdog! me did it like in the movie!

Coco: mary?!

Koan/mary: not here! Only koan! Hahahahahaha!

Coco: what have you done to her?!

Van: okay, I'll handly coco while you handle that thing.

Dan: sure, while I'm at it, I should pick you up some milk.

Van: why milk?

Dan: something popped in my head genious.

Van: oh yeah? a milk popping in your head in the time like this, how that of being smart?

Dan: that's called sarcasm idiot.

The undead alien and coco dash up to the two only for Dan to slam his foot onto the aliens face and Van make a force wall for coco to crash into it. But the undead alien tackle Dan to wrapped around as dan try to shake him off as he make him bump into van.

Dan: watch it!

Van: not my fault!

As then sonic and scourge speed around some area punching and kicking, as fair tail group fighting of the army around as Koan/mary turn at sugarboy.

Koan/mary: let's dance ripped off johny bravo!

koan/mary: retard elves said what?

sugarboy: what?

koan/mary: hahahah! Got you!

sugarboy: alright! now yoru gonna get it!

He then pulls out a compact wooden item as it turn into a wooden mic he sing as green big slime ball about to touch fairy tail.

Koan/mary: I don't think so!

She pull out a shape of a dried wooded hand with the index finger pointing forward.

Koan/Mary: **CONDUCT!**

As then she command sugarboy's body use his slime bubble to cover the army of fangire, imagine and undead and some around sinestro.

Sinetro: get this slim off of me!

Sugarboy: hey!

Koan/mary see aya and maya fighting to avoiding their enemy using earth curhsing kicks as making almost shockwave as koan/mary look at him as he command sinestro to use his yellow ring to make a giant hammer to whammed fu chi'en.

Van then cast energy bullet spells on coco as Dan rapidly kick the undead alien in a fury of energy kicks as Dan panting as the undead alien kept going as he jump being a shield protected coco .

Dan: man this is so annoying.

Van: seem this one cant go down.

Koan/mary: need to split up, lucy ! Michelle ! And everyone we have to split up in order to deal with them and their plans.

Dan: your not the boss of me!

He jump after the undead alien.

Van: Dan!

As Dan chases the undead alien as Now corner then came out of the ground is ultimate rollgrawl.

Dan: this is gonna hurt

Ultimate rollgrawl wham him with his tail as he stumble at the ground and got up.

Van: you idiot why you have to to go act like an ass like a time like this?

Dan: is not my fault! And you should've catch up to stop me!

Van: with a body line this?!

They argue as coco and the two undead alien look eqch other as she run off to find lucy as undead rollgrowl swatted the two .

As then koan's and austin's kids came along droy and jet.

Koan. Jr: well we can't find gajeel.

Summer: coward

They notice an explosion.

Lunialle: what is that?!

Alex: seem the enemy are here at the guild hall.

Droy: we better go check out it.

Jet: right! 

**Meanwhile**

The exceed and wendy searching for lucy and Michelle.

Wendy: Lucy? Michelle? Where are you?

Carla: even if they

look for the master, we have no way ,waying which they went.

pantherlily: has your nose picked up anything ?even scenes ?

Wendy: i'm sniffing like crazy, but I almost catching koany's scent but not they other for some reason.

koan/mary riding being hold by natsumi while flying with happy.

Koan/mary: as we go to plan, lucy should've fool them as now sooner we get the keys.

Natsumi: yeah.

koan/mary: but first.

astro star got off then turn to koan as flying while carry the unconscious mary.

koan: koan know they bring ack up consider an element of surprise

 **back at fairy tail guild.**

Levy: and they both took off, natusmi, wendy, koan and Austin know their plan as it better way since their after lucy and the key piece.

Sally: we should get preared.

Mirajane: yeah somehow we haven't seen the last of them.

Pantherlily spotted coco running fast to the rocky walls.

Coco: get back here!

Then dex starr then use his re ring to trap her in a red box.

Coco: hey!

Dex star throw her as then she quickly land at the rocky wall.

Coco: 9, 8,10 points.

Dex starr: really?

Pantherlily: this isn't some kind of game coco! you could've kill her!

Dex starr: (smack his head) THAT'S NOT YOUR COCO!

Coco:i lost track of lucy, so tell me where she hiding! Unless you like my foot in your face again, oh and by the way. I hate cats! so -

dex-starr: THE FUCK DID SHE JUST SAY?!(angry tick mark)

Coco: you heard me feline!

Dex starr: BITCH WANTS TO DIE!

She scream in fright as dex starr tackle her and roar like a tiger as he scratching her face and going around her head and beating her.

 **With koan, happy and natsumi**

Happy: hey koan, can you fine lucy by smelling them?

Koan: sure (sniff around) got it! (notice mary waking up in koan's arm) yellow female huges! What doing?

Mary: like, what happened?

koan: me turn to astro star and possessed you, then fight and we split up as lucy is gone missing.

She was confused to see koan like this.

koan: also natusmi me keep smell of those big key thingy.

Natsumi: yeah, same here.

koan and natusmi dodges the green slime ooze.

Happy: koan! natsumi down there!

Natsumi and koan: it's sugarboy!

Surgarboy: 'if your home sometime', my houndogs would love to keep you company.

Koan: not a chance and by the way mary(bring a pillow and give it to her) have a safe landing and your welcome.

Mary: what?

He throw her as she bounce to hit sugarboy then went flying while screaming as then the pillow koan give her land saftley at the ground as she's uninjured.

Mary: wow super soft.

Natsumi: bring it on! I owe ya for earlier, I hope your in for deep fired loogie you jerk!

Koan eating the slime balls.

Koan: taste like taffy cover in lime and candy!

Surgarboy: oh momma, you have the belly of the beast.

Koan: me get that a lot.

koan then vomit a huge slime ooze liquid at sugarboy then he use lighting on the ooze to shocked him huge a bit, send him crash to the rock.

koan: incoming!

natsumi: wha?

Then a giant octopus landed near them as long sinestro came.

?: sugarboy, you mustn't let your task distract you at the task at hand.

Natsumi: where that come from?!

happy: no clue.

koan: alright m want lucy,(he duplicate himself) find her!

koan 2 nodded then zoom in speed as then he run fastest to pick her up scents and spotted lucy and michelle.

koan 2: lucy! Michelle! (stopped as he arrived)

lucy: koan! (hugs him) I'm so glad it's you.

michelle: me too !

koan: say howd you loose coco ?

lucy: by confusing her which one of us is the real lucy.

koan: nice

then he senses senses dan and van flying by as koan grab van but dan crash to the ground.

koan: you two okay?

Van: yeah.

Dan: not.

koan: let me guess, my undead alien swatted you?

van: uh huh.

Van and dan turn back to normal.

Ausitn: I still don't like dan.

Koan: I know could he at least be less negative about this situation?

Austin: well remind me later on.

Mary: well looking here, is exactly what samual calculate down, color me impress.

Koan: yellow mary! What doing?

Mary: your so dead!

Koan: what koan do to be dead?

Austin: that's an insult dude.

Koan: me have no idea.

Mary: dance monkey, dance. (using her stick wand like)

Koan: oh boy! I'm dancing like a monkey too!

Austin: oh dear, (turn to mary) hey huges, how about a battle of conducters?

Mary: oh really?

Koan: you hold it boy! You need some drum solo first.

He take out a small pitch fork and put it on his forehead as a ding noise as purple flames he become hikibi.

Hikibi: kamen rider hikibi!

Austin then slap his dile to change into leapo.

Leapo: **LEAPO!**

Hikibi:(bring his red drumstick) now let begin!

(wave her wand) but first.

as then michelle begin to walk to the end of the cliff.

leapo and hikibi: michelle!

Leapo wave his finger to make her stop.

Leapo: your not the only one who can do it.

Mary: really?

She do it again as michelle begin to walk as leapo about too but then fangires and smash came in.

Hikibi: lucy! Stop michelle from getting hurt!

Lucy: you got it.

She then mutant her arm into a lion to grab her as she still walking a little.

Leapo: alright let's do this.

Hikibi: hotdog!

Hibiki start to light his drum sticks up and leapo swing his counter hand like finger around as then music begin to start playing as the fires move around hitting her a lot as she grunt in pain,as then she see lucy and michelle jump but summon aries as she follow them.

As then the fangire ,imaign and faust around leapo and hikibi.

leapo: damn it, she getting away.

Hikibi: don't worry, I trust lucy know a way to trick and deal with her, let beat these guys.

Leapo: very well. (walks with him) lets get it on.


	7. Chapter 6

With natsume, she and happy are now facing surgarboy and a new comer who is riding a giant octopus.

Koan: well, well the leader, Byro Cracy, I thought you dropped in.

Byro's counterpart, is a tall and muscular man that sports white hair in a similar spike up, with most of it slicked back and having numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, and some strands over his forehead. He has gray eyes and prominent cheekbones. The only facial feature he has in common with his counterpart are the two tufts of hair on both side of his chin which point downwards, though the Earth Land counterpart seem to be thinner and black ring around his eyes. Also, he doesn't have any particular eyebrows.

Byro: so, the neplham of fairy tail has greeted us with his present.

Koan: yeah and is very unwise of what you and your allies are doing.

Byro: which seems you know we wanted lucy heatfila, why are you assist of defying us? You get out of our way if you know what good for you.

Sugarboy: uh huh, not get me is fun, but is time to close the curtens on this show, aloha time to go our separate ways.

Natusmi: happy, koan, thinking riding on that thing make me sick?

Happy: why would you ask a stupid question? is clearly not a vechile!

Koan: you ride on me of my predator form that beast like fire cherry, so it doesn't make any difference.

Natsumi: oh.

Koan: but it does look tasty as I'll fired it up and slice it a huge sushi out of it.

Natsumi: (grummble) I'm hungry now.

Koan: also watch out, this dude got nullifaiton magic, to nullify any kind of Magic in a very large other instances, however, the Magic isn't totally nullified, instead, Byro nullifies it on a certain area as his body or his partner's body, for an example, and discharges it on a certain area usually behind him. When it comes to a Magic performed near Byro, the staff isn't essential to perform the Magic, as Byro was seen nullifying Magic with a simple wave of his arm, as well as just crushing the Magic's source with his elbow.

Natsumi: okay.

Byro:(eeys wide) how'd you know?

Koan: cuz koan is koan!

He slap his nemetrix then turn into suu gloze.

Suu glooze: **SUU GLOOZE!**

Natsumi: now I'm all fired up! **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!**

She breathe fire at byro , before he do his magic suu glooze launch to cover him as byro got blasted by natusmi's fired then the alien slime begin to eaten one of sugarboy's slime that was about to hit natusmi.

Byro: eliminate them quickly!

Sinestro:(flew by) i'll hold them off.

As then byro leaves away with the octopus.

Natsumi: hey octopus freak! Just where'd you think your going?!

Surgarboy: lord byro don't got the time to deal with you, uh huh.

Suu glooze: cuz he's a wimp not facing us.

Meanwhile

Lucy and Michelle falling down.

Lucy: I got this, open gate of the ram! Aries!

Then a pile of fluff appeared as lucy and michelle landed on it.

aries: i'm sorry !, I get so nervous when you call me ! I hope I did okay.

lucy: yeah that was perfec timing, thank you

leapo and hikibi leap down from the cliff.

leapo:that take care of them.

hikibi: yeah

leapo turn back to Austin.

Austin: hey girls.

Then aries tackle and hug Austin as she cry anime tears.

Aries: waaaaaaaaaaa! I miss you so much! Don't leave me again!

Austin: yeah i'm sorry about that,(then poofed in is eclipse aries with her arm crossed and frown with a glared at him) uh oh, hey eclipse aries, long time no see. (chuckle nervously)

Eclipse aries: you… you…. Big meany! (playfully bang his chest) you made me worried sick over you! You made me cry!

Austin: i'm sorry eclipse aries, honest I was okay, I was just training and I promise I wont leave you again. 

Eclipse aries: you better.

hikibi turn back to koan.

Koan: that reminds me, oh virgo! Eclipse virgo! koan's back!

virgo and eclipse virgo appeared as looked at him in shocked.

virgo and eclipse virgo: m-master?

koan: yellow you two!

They tackled him to the ground and smother him with kisses.

Koan: GYM BONKER !

virgo:(anime tears) I miseed you master!

eclipse virgo:(anime tears) don't scared us like that again !

Mary: I tots don't know your damage but you should learn to give up, i'll show you!

koan: me got this! (as mary land then he turn the group and whisper) shh, I got an idea as I give her the fake key,(turn to mary) wait! (grab the key from lucy) female huges want this key yes?

Mary: yes, now hand it over!

koan:okay here ! (catch the key to her)

mary: good now i'm going to control you.

koan:(telepathic) she didn't know our willpower is too strong, i'll pretend of it.

Austin,eclipse,virgo,virgo, michelle,eclipse aries,aries and lucy nodded.

lucy:(telepathic)sure, I wanna spar to see how I do with you koany.

Koan: why control koan mary?

Mary: like hell I'm going to tell you.

ausitn: no you don't

he stretch his arms but mary wave it as koan then blocked it by using an energy barriered.

Austin: koan!

Lucy, virgo, and eclipse virgo: kaony!

Mary: i'll have my fun with you guys.

 **with sonic**

as sonic and scourge finally crash a bit after the speed fight.

Sonic: I see your still kicking to catch up as always.

Scourge: yeah, kicking your ass is one of them.

Sonic: not if I kick your ass first! **DRILL!**

Using the wisp to dig fast under ground.

Sonic: **ROCKET!**

Turn orange rocket hit directly at scoruge's guts as he cough spit.

Scourge: grr, bastard!

Sonic: now for, **SPIKE!**

He did the spin dash as his quails and his body turn pink and sharp that hit him directly as then he got blast by the chest to see sonic's team has arrived and tails the one who did it.

Scourge: you yellow tow tail rodent! This ain't over! (zoom away)

Sonic: that take care of that.

Wendy: sonic!

They turn to see wendy, dex starr and the exceed.

Sonic: oh hey guys.

Wendy: wheres koan?

Knuckles: he's with austin, or somewhere else, you can never know where dose two go.

?: my, my you seem in some situation.

They turn to see decade walk in.

Sonic: decade!

Pantherlily: the kamen rider that took down ausitn.

Decade: you can say that.

Sonic: who side on your on?

Decade: you tell me.

Sonic: then i'll face you!

Sly: same with me.

Coco:(groaning form injured a bit came by) huh what the?(turn decade) who are you?

Decade: non of your concern, just interesting to see what these guys can do.

Meanwhile with byro as the ocptius kept jumping.

Byro: what is it kalina? Yes I senses it too? You found something haven't you? Yes I sense it too.

Then the octopus landed as encounter hellboy and gildart.

Byro: you two are the one I scents, I must admit you possessed amount of magic power.

Hellboy: a man riding an octopus (he took out his cigerate and flick it out) well this is something.

Gildart: you don't say?

Byro: (turn hellboy) this red creature is something I never seen before,(turn at gildart)I know who you are good sir your emititon presede you, the most powerful fairy tail guild's elite s class, gildart clive, and what that red creature with you?

Hellboy: the name hellboy dick wad, is not really my deal to see why you think coming this far.

Then hellboy punch someone as to see is Jason.

Hellboy: who this guy?

Gildart: just Jason,I think he'll be fine.

Hellboy: yeah, anyway let just smash the Oldman and his walking seafood.

Byro: if you two threaten me, I will eliminate you.

Then the two jump as gildart using crash but byro use waves but got punch hard by hellboy's rocky like fist send him crash to the tree.

Byro: how?!

Hellboy: I don't have magic, is just me. (pull his gun and loaded with bullets) bring it punk.

Gildart: i'll deal with him while you deal with the octopus.

Hellboy: eh, alright but watch out, he pulling a trick that you didn't harm him but only the trees behind him.

Gildart: thanks for the tip.

Hellboy then dealing the octopus by shooting him a lot making groan in pain.

Gildart:(Walk up to bryo)you said you was gonna eliminate me, but it looks you did is get out the way.

Bryo :no, I did nothin by a sort, I mearly neutralize your magic, more precsisley I just burst your attack redirect around me, it was not a defensive. There's no time to waste, my comrades and I have an important task complete.

Gildart: and what's that?

Byro: please attack me, it'll give me a reason to destroy you.

 **With ausitn and koan**

Austin: that was a coward move mary, using my bro as your puppet!

Mary: like I care, now I have yoru brother at my command,(turn koan) okay no-

She stop as seeing koan's face he title his head a little making her blush.

Mary huges: c-cute.

Koan: what?

Mary: (shakes her head) n-nothing!

She walk to koan and slap his nemetrix as a red flash as koan is now ursasolar.

Urasolar: **URASOLAR!**

Mary: (hugs his fur) what are you doing to me! can't… let… go….

Urasolar: you do realize your controlling me, and you slap my nemetrix to transformed and hugging me.

Austin: yeah what he said.

Mary: now can I controlling you when my body is not listening me!

Ursasolar: let me try something else in command, crabdozer!

Then a red flash shines as he turn crabdozer as mary riding on top of him.

Mary: I don't want to admit it, but hes so warm.

Austin: alright then let's do this!

he slap his megatrix to turn into Crystal knight.

Crystal knight: **CRYSTAL KNIGHT!**

as then eh charged shooting toward mary but she use her command magic as cradozer move and rammed crystal knight as lucy summon scorpio to wind blow as mary quickly hit his nemetrix as a red flash he turn into hynpotick as mary holding him turn intangible, mary then use comman magic to use lucy, virgo and eclipse virgo as a shield a to force scorpio to accidentally hit michele to be knock out , a ornage flash as drag en pain has arrived.

Drag en pain: **DRAG EN PAIN!** LETS LUCHA!

mary: hmmm,(smirk) I wonder, if to fight giant monster to giant monster.

she slap the nemetrix as a big smoke comes, coming out of the smoke, he change into a combination of a cobra and brachiosaurus and a spike shell turtle with two tails and deep red claws as mary riding on the shell.

?: **PYTHORNTO!**

Drag en pain got to his stance

 **with koan and natusm** i

koan dodging sinestro yellow beam form his latern ring as koan then turn to armopetrira while natsumi having a hard time with sugarboy's slime ball as morph into a hand as kept slamming natusmi.

Armorpettria: natsumi!

Natsumi: I'm fine!

Armopettira: seem the slime got the flames(dodges sinestro)

Then he slap his neck in order to turn into clawser.

Clawser: **CLAWSER!**

He hit his nemetrix to go ultimate then hit his nemetrix to go omega as he's now a humanoid like wolf with enchanted armor.

?: **OMEGA CLAWSER!**

Then hit it again as he's now just human but wolf arms, legs, and tail as the enchanted wolf armor shape as he wearing a scarf cape like and almost ninja like.

?: **ALPHA CLAWSER!** (Howling)

then he pull out his gun to freeze the slime and sinestro, then natsumi tackles him in a hug.

Natsumi: FLUFFY!

A. Clawser: CHEESE BOOM! also your okay with me the same element as grace?

Natsumi: but your so fluffy~!

Then they see an army of dungle beast came in.

A. Clawser: I see is not over.

Natsumi: but it still makes me all fired up!

 **with glidart and hellboy**

As then gildart about to punch him but byro block it .

Gildart: your stronger as I thought you were.

Byro: same goes for you.

Hellboy: hey i'm done with the seafood, able to knock his head out.

Then dungle beast army came in.

Hellboy: I crap, guess he's all yours,(punch his rocky fist) I take care the pest.

Byro: stand down, I wont ask again.

Gildart: go ahead and makes me, if that you can.

Byro: very well then, i'm afraid you leave me no other choice.

As then gildart kept trying to punch yro but make cubes out of some area.

Gildart: your really started to get on my last nerves buddy.

Byro: I was about to say the same thing about you.

Hellboy: the boys told us your looking for the key,(punching and shooting the dungle beast) and trashing our guild with no choice sicne we say no huh? (kick the other dungle beast out)

Byro: that's right and the girl.

Hellboy: like hell.

with sonic and sly

as sonic panting and sly too as then decade use D-Shinobi.

D-Shinobi: that's good, well that's all since we go find them.

Sonic: wait your not the enemy?

D-Shinobi: I didn't say I was an enemy right? I was testing how far if Austin can do, his parents told me while traveling.

Sly: that's explain it

D-Shinobi: might hurry cuz the dragon knights dunialel bringing are in the way.

Sonic: right!

 **as with koan and ausitn**

Drag en pain is on the ground as Pythornto pinning him as can't get out by the major strength of the alien dinosaur snake.

Darg en pain: gah, guess I have little choice in the matter.

He then slap his chest with his tail as the light shines, the giant snake is being lifted by a giant dragon wearing a wrestling Stieglitz, has three heads and there faces are like masks.

?: **ULTIMATE DRAG EN PAIN!** Get OFF OF ME!(thrown him off)

the giant snake turtle fell on the ground as mary use her magic to make Pythornto charged and use a bite but as he grab him as the 3 headed headbutt him as he stumble back ans he do a double kick make Pythornto trip over a little.

U. Drag en pain: now for, (jump up) **AZI DAHAKA SLAM!**

He slam onto his shell at it made pythornto grunt, then mary comman Pythornto to slap his nemetrix as a huge explosion slammed as the smoke clear to show to show U. Drag en pain got thrown as everyone seen the giant snake turtle who a little bigger, 5 heads, now have an armor like scales that dark. The 4 snake heads got 4 each horns on their heads ,3 eyes except the middle on have a cobra hood and a 5th horns,the legs are now monsteorus like as a hydra snake like

U. Drag en pain: ohly shi-

?: ULTIMATE PYTHORNTO! (roar)

as mary grin command him to use his heads use to breathe a huge fire, lightning, ice, water, wind and physic cosmic at the alien giant dragon as he scream send flying as he turn back to drag en pain and back to Austin flying crashed down.

Lucy: austin!

Mary: I have my fun, i'll be going now.(she force the alien hydra snake to turn back to koan) oh and koan.

Koan: yeah?

Mary: don't think this is over. (left with the key)

Koan:(smirk) hook line and stinker.

Ausitn:(Came in) yeah, that fool her, where's the real key?

Eclipse virgo took out from her cleavage.

Virgo: right here!

Koan: wow impressive.

Austin: okay, that is clever in my part, and a little… newish.

koan: she got it from me like how I hid it in my fur frame.

Then heard running as turn to see haruna, aya, maya and juvia toward them.

Austin: oh fu- (got tackled by juvia, maya and aya) GAH!

Koan: yellow! (tackled by haruna) NAIL LAWN!

Juvia: oh darling! Your okay!

Aya: huggy! So warm!

Maya: you worry the hell out of us

Haruna: oh my lord and husband! Your back!

Austin: nice to see you and sorry

koan: also you came in time

sonic: hey guys!

They turn to see team sonic, the cooper gang and decade.

Carmalita: (saluted) chief Ookami, are you okay?

Austin: at east Carmalita, I'm alright.

decade: seem your alright and the key at good hands.

Ausitn: decade?! What yo-

sonic: chillax man, he said your parents drop him and testing you.

Austin: oh I see.

 **with gildart and hellboy**

hellboy finally took down all the dungle beast, he turn at gildart still have a same prolem with byro as Jason who been woked up sees this.

Jason: so cool! your report friend remember sweet info!

Gildart: huh?

Hellboy: about this guy gildart fighting is a member of the legion platoon?

gildart: legion platoon, what in the heck is that?

Jason" sentopia has followers not just in fiore but all over the world! Not munch know of the legion of platoon ,except their combat unit tied in the top dark path. I heard they got train of most preist cant sure.

hellboy: well their not doing a good job here , Jason guy run !(as then Jason run off then he turn to byro) Austin and koan expect you guys coming here and want the girl and finding other key parts.

byro: that's correct.

hellboy: but even you guys are pro but that smartass kid and his crazy brother, I know them well they never give up

with koan and natsumi

as then natsumi and A. Clawser is fighting the army of dungle beast as then an ice frozen all half of then.

A. Clawser: hmm? (turn to see grace) of yellow grace.

Grace: hi koany!

Grace stop as she major blush and feeling hard staring at A. Clawser even feel his icy cool breath.

A. Clawser: what?

Grace: (hugs him) oh~ so cold, and fluffy~.

Natsumi:(punch her at the face make her get off of him) hey back of droopy eyes ! this sexy wolf is mine and I was there first!

Grace: I don't care, he's now my fluffy wolf! I don't want you to burn him you fire match whore!

Natsumi: WHAT WAS THAT ICE WENTCH!?

Grace: DID I STUTTER FLAME SHIT!?

A. Clawser then licking their face to calm down.

Natsumi: mine!

Grace: mine!

Seliah came in and snatch A. Clawser.

Seliah: MINE!

Grace and Natsumi: GET BACK HERE!

Happy: wait for me!

 **with gildart and hellboy**

When gildart kept trying till coming is erza with a giant armor as she lift the octopus to whammed byro.

Gildart: erza.

Erza: is rare to see you struggle in battle gildart.

Hellboy: took you long enough.

Erza: hello there hellboy.

Then soon mary pull out small gem to make a flash as everyone sees it.

Byro: it seems, we attain the clock hand.

?: I see.

Erza, hellboy and gildart turn to see masscare wrath with his arm crossed, his appearance look like rampage but except gray skin, shirtless, white saron like and same pants like masscare wrath, black horns and red like spiral tattoos.

Erza: your feral jester's piece, rampage.

Masscare wrath: is masscare wrath and i'll retrieve they others (he snap his fingers)

As the legion of crops members and dunialle's alleis are gone.

Masscare wrath: later(teleported away)

erza: looks like we have a busy day ahead of us.

hellboy: at least they didn't get the real key

 **the next day**

at fairy tail guild everyone group up of what happen yesterday.

Mortum: as we know this will happen, but we did as the plan has follow, the first key we got is now in our hands, meaning the other 6 remain piece that young master ausitn and koan has already planted a device to send them safe with us while replace fake one to fool the enemies.

Sally: right they have the first fake key.

Austin: alright, now we need to make an act for the other 6.

koan: what are next moves?

Bendy: well the next is the key of the starry heavens.

Koan: the key of the starry heavens?

Bendy: it's a story book that tells a story of a little girl and "six keys of happiness".

Ultear: those are the six keys we've been talking about.

Erza: let be careful, yesterday last night I saw massacre wrath.

Koan sigh as austin notice.

Ausitn: something wrong K?

Koan: rampages is a part of me born embodiment of me, joker, smarty but however the negative side of my pain, as was villain first taking control as I balance out fighting him as we make a truce. I know this feeling since feral jester has kept him as back up to continue and follow his plan before he died,which I fear if like rampage have his own body and join the wrong side, even we know him but since it was 7 years he at the level like feral but different.

Austin: I see.

koan: but it wont stop me, as I senses before we know where we can get the book's location at, however the enemies they bringing another ex aid, another shinobi and another quiz helping dan and,(groan and roll his eyes)there smart ass pussycat Samuel.

Austin: oh great.

Koan: I know, I mean he think he be up ahead and calculate, I mean you aust, your the man of among brilliant! And there no way that cat gonna make a mockery of a true pro like you.

Austin: lets see how smart he is agents me, and thanks man.

Koan: yeah and the knight boy is mine to deal with, the predabots are on stake out tonight dealing with other gang around that the dark oracein seis.

Austin: okay, wendy, carla, dex starr, lucy, erza, grace, natsumi, niji and sally come with us.

Sally: wait I-

Austin: come on sal, you know even at guild you feel the urge to go out and help also mad sally got this, also you don't want that samual cat giving us genius a bad name do you?

Sally: ah why not, it'll be good to take a break for the paper work, it be fun and if I can show samual if he never mocked us.

Ausitn: and hell, if you get the chance to leory you'll show him what you can do, but first oh bloody !

Koan: mumu your coming too!

Mumu: YAY!

Bloody: HUGGY!

Koan: well bro let see how smart that cat is.

Austin: cant wait what you pull out at that idiot knight.

they fist bump with a grin.

Timeskip

the group is now at the hearfelia mantion.

Natsumi: this place looks familiar.

Erza: is where lucy grow up.

Sally: I see they kept the mansion going.

Koan: de ja vu.

Ausitn: yep, this where it is.

Grace: does the family own it?

Austin: unlikely

happy: well it looks like someone took care of it.

Carla: I suppose they wanted keep it clean well main tame until a vile be found.

Lucy: apparently that'll be easy, people check it out but nobody didn't buy it.

Grace: because no one didn't afford it.

Michelle such good memories, your house always reminded me beautiful palace adam story book,i have so munch fun here.

Lucy: it sure was, all the pretty clothes I made for you.

Michelle: yeah out of paper and flower.

Ausitn: luckily as a doll.

Grace: oh wow.

Natsumi: I wonder how you wear paper and flower?

Grace: well uh...

They blush while smirking thinking wearing it for koan.

Austin: lets just find the book already.

Austin turn erza,niji and bloody thinking the same thing.

Austin: what you three thinking about?

Erza: n-nothing let's go.

As they went inside of the mansion they are looking around the mantion as split up to teams, Austin, sally, niji, erza, koan, lucy, michelle, dex starr, tsume, natsumi, happy, another woz, grace, scarlet.

 **with koan's group.**

They went to the attic.

Michelle: oh my, there sure a lot of furniture up here.

Lucy: yeah, there's a lot in general, some of them are priceless and some are worthless.

Tsume: hey what's that?

As they went to the sheet cover something and remove to show a picture of a young lucy with her parents but the picture is torn.

koan: woah… you look so cute lucy.

lucy: thanks koany.

michelle: when was this painted ?

lucy: I remember posing for this, since before mom pass away. I have a heck of a time sitting still for this painting. All I ever wanted to do is to play, it was really hard on her when she away. unforntality I took it on out on everyone around me, I think I was a little terror propbaly I made it so hard on them.

koan: I remember that time accident, I met young lucy, I guess I was the angel who pointed out she solve my hint about fairy tail.

Lucy: (hugs him) and I love that about you.

koan: also it reminds koan.

he pull out his locket and open to show young koan,tsume along step parents.

koan: like the good ol days.

Tsume: (hugs him) yep.

lucy: someday, i'm gonna make enough money to buy this place, i'll put everything back what is use to be,or so close as I can.

michelle: really ,do you mean that ?

koan: me thinking, when the war is over and dunialle die, Austin and koan. we decided we ask ben and zack at their own world with devils and stuff, to merged it as one new one.

Michelle: really?

koan: yeah is a crazy idea, since it wont feel the same along of koan's girlfriend/wife as it be interesting, after all you guys should see how earth is.

Lucy: a world without magic? This will be interesting.

koan: yeah but you be surprises even some world at earth it still have magic.

Lucy: now that's cool.

As they went to the library as koan sniff around as he find it and the book he pull it said"to my daughter".

Koan: found it!

Lucy: let go meet they others.

As then natsumi came to the entire group except koan's group groaning.

Natsumi: how the heck we know where it is huh?

Happy: let's look for some food.

Koan: were back!

Then they notice letters are around.

Natsumi: are you guys playing a game?

Koan: koan wanna play too!

Wendy: we're not.

Koan: a puzzle solving it, me got an idea

He pull out a feather to tickle natsumi's nose as she sneeze the letters.

Koan: a puzzle solving it, me got an idea.

He pull out a feather to tickle natsumi's nose as she sneeze the letters. Then the four letters spell out "myth"

Koan: ta da! Koan and natsumi help!

Austin: but you made the papers wet.

Koan: well why not dry it out

He make his head a hair dryer to dry it out as turn his head back to normal.

Koan: done

Austin: okay it said myth, (grab other letter and make the hint) duo creat myth, there we go.

Lucy: oh I know, check it out! There a parabook known as the two great man.

Austin: two great man?

Lucy: both are writing by will neville, one is called life of the clockwork, and it also came with the strange inscription came from.

Dex starr: wow now, that solve that.

Michelle: you have that book in your apartment ,isn't that right ?

Lucy: yep, talk about coincidence, and they other book is right here! (show the book) ta da key of the story heaven!

Natsumi: isn't that a picture book?

Lucy: it's not just a picture book is an amazing work of art.

grace:Well whatever it is, I bet the word key is something important.

Austin: yep

Austin grab the book and put it in koan's fur frame and make double decoy book to put in and grab the decoy one.

scarlet: why two decoy ?

ausitn: to mess with that cat samual,hehehe.

erza: it seem a perfect place to look for another clue .

lucy: you guys think is another inagram ?

koan: perhaps

sally:(turn Carla gasp) you okay Carla.

wendy:what's the matter ?

Austin: well we know what we're dealing with and Lucy's dad should've let any messages around.

lucy: uh is there something you like to share to the group happy ?

happy:(show a book of turtle and a hare) this is one of my favorite story,some say the torties and the hare is work of art as well.

koan: I love that story, mommy always read it to me in bed time, gonna save this to read it to my kids.

Austin: hold you ground people

koan: cuz the enemy is here.

Then busting down on the wall.

?:would you be so kind to hand over the book.

koan: hell no!

happy: i'm not giving this to any random stranger!

?: hmph, I don't find your joke very amusing ,sorry.

Then busting down on the door is broken as the doors fall.

Natsumi: what's going on?

grace: the door handle just blow up!

?: what a rudimentary understanding.

Austin: they made the handle bigger hince making the door handle explode.

?: indeed, well explain Austin D Ookami.

Austin: I assume your Samuel Exceed.

Walking out of the dust is a small light blue exceed who is wearing glasses, wears a big hat with a symbol on the white part, reading glasses, a red scarf adorned by a blue-colored ornament, white "pants", and a dark-blue shirt.

Samuel: indeed I am, I have been expecting to face you for quite sometime.

Austin: sure , also meet my brother koan and my big sister sally.

Samuel: real-

As he turn to see sally… he was frozen.

Koan: he's frozen as fuck!

Sally: uh are you okay sir?

Samuel drop his book and got to his knees.

Samuel: w-w-who is she?

Austin: I told you, this here is sally, my big sister and the new guild master of fairy tail.

Sally: is uh, is nice to meet you Samuel.

Samuel: i-i never calculated meeting you miss sally.

Austin: anyway back to business.

Samuel then shake his head and focus adjust his glasses.

Samuel: right.

Grace: so you clown came snooping around here after all.

Natsumi: get back what you stole from us!

Samuel: i'll think i'll pass. (grab his book)

Natsumi:(angry tick mark) say what?!

Samuel: (spread his wings) I consider this an amazing feet really quite spectacularly and played, I mean I was certain that you do exactly as I predicted by coming here and finding a clue, so of course you found one. I amazed myself.

Austin: your sure confident of your calculations samuel, lets see how accurate your calculation is with me.

koan: except is a difference, pussycat is obsessed of knowledge.

Austin: and his glasses is magic equipment to help him calculate very fast in one sec of reading a entire books.

another woz: you this.

he toss Austin a blue and red quiz's driver make him gasp in joy and anime tears.

Austin: YES! FINALLY A NEW RIDER!

Samuel: granted I didn't calculate this? (adjust his glasses) better get onto that.

Austin smiled and place the new driver onto his waist as a pop questioning music start to play as a red, white and blue explanation point appeared and change into a question mark.

Austin: henshin! (place the item into the driver)

 **FASHION! PASSION! QUESTION!**

Then a wheel of blue and red appeared as well as a O and an X appeared behind him, his body change to Quiz as the O and X attach to his chest.

 **QUIZ!**

Samuel: hmm, this will be a challenge indeed.

Quiz: save the world (Sekai), give me the correct answer (seikai) (points to samuel) question! I will fight you and so you'll will this victory from step ahead of us? (points to the red side) O or (points to the blue side) X?

Then everyone can hear a ticking sound waited for the answer.

Samuel: I believe the answer is X.

Quiz: answer: O.

Samuel then got shocked and fell to the floor.

Sally in anime tears of joy river as she blowing a tissue.

bloody: sally why your crying?

Sally: I'm so proud of my little brother! (blow her nose to make a fog horn)

koan: way to go bro ! who said knowledge cant pack a punch or a shock?

then suddenly came in is another shinobi, another ex aid and another quiz.

mumu: they brought back up.

natsumi: make it more fun as ever.

Grace: i'll say.

Wendy: you ready?

Erza: i'am (she requip lightning empress armor)

Grace: let's go! **ICE MAKE: LANCE!**

Erza: You get nothing more then us!

Natsumi: **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!**

As all of their attack combine to go at the 3 monster rider but suddenly a person with a knight armor using his shield to stop the attack as koan quickly clap his hand to make the mansion damage proof.

Lucy: what the?! The mansion not destroy!

Koan: koan make it damage proof! your welcome!

Grace: what just happened?! Some guy came out of nowhere and deflected out attacks.

koan: that bozo knight is dan straight.

Dan: oh, I was going to say that.

Koan: watch out, his shield can deflect magic even pyshcial and his sword like can shrink or make anything huge.

Quiz: more contestants, question: your lance can't hit me. O or X?

Dan: X?

Quiz: answer: O.

then dan got electronic and fall down.

Dan: ow that hurt!

Quiz: (turn to see another wizard who came in) let split! Dex starr, bloody and mumu keep wendy safe around along the book even fight anyone try to harm you. Lucy, scarlet, tsume, will help koan, natsumi and grace to fight dan ,another ex aid and wizard. Erza, niji, sally, another woz with me fight samuael along another quiz and another shinobi.

Koan: time to go wild! if my son can do, koan can too!

he slap his nemetrix as a red flash he become a pokemon as Charizard.

Charizard: **CHARIZARD!** (Breathe out fire)

Dan: whoa! that's cool.

Natsumi and wendy: a dragon!

Charizard flew in speed as his claw glow long as dan use his shield but the slash hit the shield send him flying crash to the wall.

Samuel: what?

Quiz: question! Can you beat me? O or X?

Samuel: X! I know I can calculate it!

Quiz: correct, next question, your other form can easily take me down.

Samuel: X!

Quiz: correct, next question, do you think my sister is cute?

Samuel:(Blush hard) um, uh...O!

Quiz:… your dead, (grabs another quiz's fist) now, can this creature beat me?

Samuel: O!

Quiz: answer, X!

Samuel got shocked again as quiz slams his other fist at the creature.

Quiz: pop quiz: can a brain handle all the information known in the universe?

Samuel: X!

Quiz: correct, next question, if a tree falls in the woods and no ones there, can it make a sound?

Samuel: X.

Quiz: hmm, dose dragons exist?

Samuel: X.

Quiz: O!

He shocked again as samuel breaths.

Quiz: next question, you are superior, O or X?

Samuel: O!

Quiz: X~.

Samuel got shocked once more.

as then erza using her lightning shock but another shinobi kept dodging he send a roundhouse at her, she sent flying but bounce back by the wall as the two leg collide to make a small impact but then switch with another shinobi as kick erza kept teleported by smoke but niji ninjutsu clashes to the monster rider while sally having a hard time with another quiz kept backing up as another woz walks in.

another woz:(turn shinobi) hmm, guess i'll assist them for my saivor's request.

He pulls out a black and green driver.

then put it on.

BYEOND DRIVER !

He pull out a small cube like then press the button.

 **WOZ!**

He place it on the right to link to the driver.

 **ACTION!**

He press it as a green digital watch behind him.

Another Woz: Henish.

 **TOUI! FUTURE TIME! SUGOI! JIDAI! MIRAI! KAMEN RIDER! WOZ! WOZ!**

Then the green holographic graph start to form armor pieces as another woz is now don a white and silver armor, has green shoulder pads and chest piece.

?: kamen rider woz

Quiz: so cool!

Kamen rider woz: okay then ,let's begin

Pull out shinobi pox and press it

 **SHINOBI! ACTION!**

He put on the blank linker and close it again.

 **TOUI! FUTURE TIME! DAREJA? ORE JA? NINJA! FUTURERING SHINOBI! SHINOBI!**

As Green line circle around formed a shinobi armor merged as have a shuriken shoulder pads and chestplate and forehead but small and the faceplate written of shinobi in japaense.

Kamen rider woz went in charging assisting niji as their tag team ninjutsu of kick and punches when another shinobi vanish in smoke and so do niji and kamen rider woz, as smoke around zig zag till another shinobi got send flying crash the wall and fall down then pull out a black and green spear like top with button picture of green, blue, orange and red.

 **ZIKAN DESPEAR!**

Niji: **NINJA ART: LIGHTNIG SHURIIKAN BLADE!**

as she make dragonic lighting shuriken blade as she charged in slashing another shinobi and kamen rider woz begin slashing his spear the monster a lot of time then he press the blue button.

 **KAMASHISUGI!**

he slash up at another shinobi then niji throw her shurkian lighting blade to shocked him badly then kamen rider woz pull the link open and close.

 **ZIKAN FINAL! NINPOU! JIKAN SHIBARI NO JUSTU!**

He use his spear like hook blade to lift him up to mid air as niji make shadow clones of herself as kamen rider woz press the blue and green to wave it up and down.

 **KAMASHISUGI! FINISH TIME! ICHIGEKI KAMEN!**

He zoom up to jump and so do niji as zap the monster with green energy slash and niji and her shadow clones make a fire ball attack collide then another shinobi exploded.

Kamen rider woz: very well done.

Samuel: I will defeated you intlecutally Austin D. Ookami!

Quiz: alright, next question, who is the greatest being in the entire world? All for O none for X.

Samuael: O!

Quiz: X!

He got shocked once more knowing he got it wrong.

With koan

As chraziard dodging easily from dan's lance thrust at him many time.

Dan: come on! Stand still!

The dragon pokemon dodges the lance and use his tail to whammed him as turn to koan he grab the shield he taken away.

Koan: oooh nice shield.

Dan: hey give that back!

Koan: mine now!

Samuel: that girl, she the one who have the book we need!

Wendy: lucy!

Lucy: I'm going to lead him outside!

Michelle: it'll be more dangerous then here.

Lucy: is this what you wanted? Come and get it i double dare ya!

Dan suddenly froze stared at lucy.

Dan: **KA-POW!**

He throw his lance to make lucy stop running.

Koan: what the fuck?

Dan: such a beaut, KA-POW! such inre-

till his face got hit by his own shield by koan send him flying to crash at the wall.

koan: back off tin can ! sunflower is koan's gilrfirend/wife!

Dan: SAY WHAT?!

Lucy:(smile) is true,(hug koan and kiss him) koany is my huggy and boyfriend/husband!

He turn to stone and depressed.

Quiz: what are you waiting for? (come at me bro jester) fight me.

Dan: I-i, I wont accept this.

Quiz: huh?

Dan:(Anime tears) I WONT ACCEPT THIS! (Point at koan) I CHALLENGE YOU TO THE DUAL TO WIN THIS BEAUTIFUL HEART MAIDEN!

Koan: but she's my girlfriend/wife like over the pas year already, you heard her.

Dan: I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS!

koan: okie dokie! As koan is known as sir whatchamacallit!

he grab dan's lance as then he reform the shield and lance as it glowing then it show the shield is black, yellow and red with the symbol of the nemetrix and the lance is red and black stripe with a shark like face, he summon a spar lance and sheild to give it to dan.

Koan: koan accept!

Dan: and who this loveliness.

Koan: lucy.

Dan: LUCY?! (Felt fired up) I JUST CANT TAKE IT!

He about to come clsoe to her but koan whack him with his lance again.

koan: NO! MINE LUCY! (hid the lance on his back)

Quiz: (turn to samuel) is your friend there stupid?

samueal: you have no idea.

Koan: let's do this! with an add of Den-O style! let's climax momotaros! (momotaros came out next to koan)

Momotaros: YOSHA!

Dan: what the a demon!

Natsumi: cool a demon!

Lucy and happy: it came out of koan!

Quiz: hey momo, so there you was.

Momotaros: yo and i'm not a fucking demon damn it! (angry tick mark)

Quiz: he's more of a peach.

Momotaros: Austin you son of-

Natsumi laugh so hard.

Natsumi: that name is stupid!

Momotaros: Shut up cherry lizard!

Natsumi:(angry tick mark) what you call me?!

Momotaros: you head me unless you got something else to say at my face!

Quiz: (turn to samuel) wanna grab some tea while this plays out?

Samuel: but aren't you going to defeat those monster.

He turn to see another quiz fighting erza, sally, and niji.

Quiz: good point.

Koan: let's do this!

Momotaros: we'll settle this later on!

Natsumi: at the guild peach boy!

Momotaros merged to koan as his eyes red and red streak and a driver belt with button as he press the red button.

Koan: Henshin!

Koan pull a card like to scan his black train pass in front of the driver.

 **SWORD FORM!**

then silver pixels surround KOAN and then form into a black suit then pieces of red armor attach on to him and a red mask appeared on his head and formed into a red eye mask with silver fang-like desgin.

?: ore SANJU! Kamen rider den-o!(strike a pose and got a black handle like with red blade sword)

Quiz: alright, hey erza(turn erza) last question: my finisher will finish this monster, X or O?

Erza: (smile) O.

Quiz: lets see!

He pull out the question as it turn into an explanation point and place it back in.

 **FINAL QUESTION!**

Quiz Jumps in the air, but hidden by a giant sign with two panels marked "O" and "X" respectively. He then breaks through the correct panel with his foot at the O panel.

Quiz: **QUESTION KICK!**

Resulting in the two symbols combining, and kicks the another quiz as exploded as quiz landed then sally turn human formed run and pick quiz up and hugged him while twirl around.

Sally: OH YOU ARE THE GREATEST LITTLE BROTHER I EVER HAVE!

Samuel is now slacked jaw, staring at sally's human and blushes cherry with steam puff out from his ears.

Sally: (Turn Samuel) hey you alright?

Samuel: …

Den O chargeds at dan as they slashes their wepaosn as dan thrusting his lance as den O blocked it with his shield as scarlet pounce to slash her sword at dan.

Dan: stay back! This is between me and the savage nelphaem to fight for love!

Scarlet requip one of erza's armor Featuring very few armored parts, this armor is more like a fancy attire bearing reminiscence to a cheetah. Its breastplate takes the form of a very revealing, armored cheetah-patterned top, with some bare armor protruding from the upper part of it, in correspondence to scarlet's breasts, and some fur lining the lower edges, exposing her stomach and some cleavage. There's no waistguard, with the armor instead sporting a pair of revealing black shorts, with a belt holding a cloth hanging over scarlet's left leg attached to them; the arms are covered by dark armbands reaching up just belowscarlet's shoulders, with scarlet's left arm being protected by cheetah-patterned armor, consisting of a single pauldron and a wide arm guard. Her legs are covered in similar stockings reaching up to her thighs, with armored, asymmetric high-heeled boots over them: yet again, the left leg is the more armored one, with the boot reaching up to the knee, which is protected by a cheetah-patterned knee guard; the right leg, on the other hand, is covered by a boot only reaching up to part of scarlet's calf. The outfit is completed by a large collar around scarlet's neck and by a tail hanging from the back of her shorts, both made of bushy fur, plus a pair of large cheetah's ears adorning both sides of scarlet's head.

Den O: wow.

Scarlet: i'll assit you koan.

Den O: hotdog! Let's go! Go! Go!

As they charged as then another ex aid come by as fighting scarlet as she speed up slash the monster 6 times zig zag while den o see grace and natusmi jump in using their fire and ice as dan about to block it but den o slashes at him as the two girl blasted at him then dan charged at then to lift his lance but den o pull his lance to make dan's lance shrink.

Dan: you shrunk my lance!

Den O: I know.

He kick him to the wall as den o make dance's lance huger to almost slammed at dan

as then scarlet slashes at ex aid a lot then upperkick him to the wall next to dan.

Den O: now time to finish this!

he pull out the card as scan the belt

 **FULL CHARGE!**

Den O's sword glowing red as he went passed another ex aid but dan got cut a little since he move out of the way as an explosion happen.

Den O turn to see dan after natusmi, grace, and others leading lucy away with the book.

Den O: that bastard! (chase after him)

As the group heard the explsooin.

Tsume: I think koany got him.

Wendy: hopes he's okay.

Dex starr: we know so far koan will be alright

natsumi: me too.

Michelle: come on, we need to hurry!

Lucy nodded as they turn to see Samuel.

Lucy: when did you get here?

Smaeul: just in time I say, your moves are quite easy to calculate, I simply need to someone movero this poor plan.

Quiz: we-

Natsumi:(charged with fire hands at the exceed) time for me to shut you up!

she missed of Samuel fly up as dan came hit his lance at her shrink natsumi

Grace: natsumi!

Wendy: no!

but dan got kick hard send crashing too by den O.

Den O: asshole (turn the small natsumi) natsumi your small!

Natsumi: KOAN YOUR HUGE!

Den O: hold still!

he use the lance to make her back to normal size.

natsumi: thank koany.

Den O Then see dan as he dodge dan's thrust and kick him up.

Den O: one more time!

He pull out the card as scan the belt

 **FULL CHARGE!**

Den O's sword glowing red then went slash dan and explosion send him fall down to the ground as he look den O point the lance.

Den O: I win and lucy is now mine.

he use his lance to shrink dan so small.

Den O: and no one shrink my fire cherry!

Quiz: alright, that's a little funny, pop quiz:(Turn Samuel) if we you can get the book by throwing it to the sky to happy, think you can get it?

Samuel: X, you hide it.

Quiz: correct, but a bonus question, where is it?

Samuel flip michelle dress up make her scream while blush it and grab the book.

Natsumi: oh man!

Happy: he didn't fall for it

Den O: geez koan didn't know he's a pervert.

Quiz: he isn't, and X.

He got shocked again.

Den O: still a pervert.

Quiz: also he got a crush on sally.

Sally: really? well that too bad he's not munch my type since I already got a boyfriend/husband.

Samuel: but your more intellectual then your boyfriend, what he have that I don't?!

Sally: (boop his nose) not being a know an all.

Samuel back away and fall down blush hard.

Quiz: also since you answer some far of my question here

He pull out the book and give it to him.

Den o: bro what the fuck?!

Quiz: is fair.

Samuel: I see uh, thank you ,is pitty your fairness let it go and now we must be going

He grab his little partner then fly off as the two boys turn back normal as momotaros came out of koan.

Austin: sucker.

Koan: yeah,(pull the book out of his fur frame) now we got the book! and the mansion is safe.

Lucy: (hugs him) thank you so much koany!

koan: is nothing.

Austin: alright we got the book, time to head to the guild,(see koan texting) who are you texting ?

koan:(he finished texting his smartphone) i'm texting evile to let him know on our mission Samuel like sally and think she's cute thought he can have her as his girlfriend.

Austin: man, I bet he'll be majorly pissed off.

Evilies voice: wwwwwwhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!

Austin: and theirs my answer.

koan: hehehe,i bet he'll tag in to beat the living fucking shit out of him like in the movie, also scarlet since you wear that flight armor, remind me later on when we do animal mating.

Scarlet: alright.

 **Timeskip**

at the guild Austin and koan tide up and chain up evile who speaking "evil" over and over slobbering.

Koan: sally your boyfriend doing this again.

Austin: can I hit his head?

Sally: no, this requires my touch.

Austin: okay make sure to stop him right now, he slobbering the floor.

She nods as sally walks over to her boyfriend and gives him a gentle hug, as evile then suddenly stop as he went to sleep snore a little.

Sally: still got it.

Austin: now back to business, the others might have gotten the book but we do.

Koan: say luce, hey and what the book about the little girl?

Lucy: well i figure something out.

Natsumi: yeah like what?

Lucy: this book for instance, my dad followed it to the letter.

Erza: what you mean by that?

Lucy: is saying there more fact than fiction of this pages, the key of the stary heavens is about a little girl who goes looking for six keys, because it said they brings happiness when they are all collected. The think is, in finding her happiness, the young girl unknowingly bring sorrow and misfortune to those around her.

Happy: that's no good.

Dex starr: don't know that the best ending but more like a sound terrible.

Erza: where dose the story begins?

Lucy: well according to this, the key start it journey.

Austin: a metaphor.

Koan: like how michelle got the key from travel through her journey.

Lucy: right and in the story the little girl finding the 5 remaining keys,one by one the veruzing places.( turn the page of the book) finally she found the place of cufrzrel, that where she find the six key.

Erza: ah cufrezrel.

Koan: not there.

Austin: yeah not the one we know around, meaning is real and hid the 6 keys , michelle did he ever mention to you?

Michelle: no, i'm sorry, mr. jude was very quiet before he passed away.

Lucy: thanks koany and Austin who put the devices of all they other keys.

Layla: meaning the legion plutoon and the enemies who'll come might be there.

Judy: so we need to split up before things will go wrong.

Ausin: yeah, velvet and pantherlily, go find gajeel whatever the hell he is, cuz we need him on this.

Judy: why can't I come along? I've gotten stronger.

Austin: sure, why not? Like I ever forget my chimera dragon. (petted her head)

Judy: yay!

Ur: i'm coming too!

Austin: alright so far we'll split up.

kavaxas: I know where gajeel's location at.

Velvet: good, i'm gonna pound him for trying to run off while this situation.

Austin: wish him good luck.

Velvet: I will.

 **Timeskip**

As the rocky mountain velvet and pantherlily went searching for the iron dragon slayer mage.

Velvet: I wonder where that idiot has gone too?

Pantherlly was silent make her curious.

 **As with austin**

Austin, juvia, judy and ur are walking though the forest.

Austin: so far as we split some team it help us get to the other key me and koan has implanted the location at.

juvia: (hugs him) oh austy darling, is so nice you pick me to come with.

Bloody came in and push juvia out and hug him.

Bloody bunny: my huggy! Not yours!

Austin: you sneaky rabbit.

He petted her head as she sleep comfort to his chest.

Judy: hey! I want a hug too!

Juvia water blast bloody out of him.

Bloody bunny: hey! I wasn't done!

Juvia: your never done jugging my darling!

Ur: i i didnt get the chance too!

 **With lucy, michelle, romeo, layla and koan**

they are on a boat sailing to there destonation as koan is sleeping like a beast at the sun but not sweating nor bringing while asleep.

Koan:(mutter in his sleep) mustard cannon.…

Michelle: wow, he sleeps like a kitten dose he?

Romeo: yeah he sleep every animal way

Lucy: which is so cute.

As then layla petted his head as he purr show a cat ears and tail.

Layla: aw, so cute.

Happy: one cool cat

Koan then begin to grab natsumi and cuddle in his sleep and give kisses on her face.

Koan: (mutter in his sleep) dont worry warm stuff marshmallow, you'll be nice and warm in no time with care…

Natsumi: I hope this never ends.

then a group of people who seem dress as archeologist

guy: excuse me ,might you be member of fairy tail ?

michelle: yes we are sir.

 **with velvet and pantherlily**

as they went to a waterfall.

Velvet: he perhaps be here (velvet sniff out gajeel's metal) found him!

They see gajeel seem like meditating on the water.

Velvet: there you are, so all this time he's been training.

Pantherlily: seems that way.

Velvet walk to him and whack his head.

Gajeel: ow! (look at her) velvet!?

Velvet: idiot! That for walk off like a coward!

She whack him again.

Gajeel: ow!

Velvet: and that is for worried me when we was looking for you!

Then thunder strike as hit the two of them but the two endure the lighting.

Pantherlily:(cover his ears) why it have to be thunder?

Gajeel: fine ,fine that's my fault I should've at least told you, ya happy? I'm just getting use hit by waterfall and lightning, seem your getting use to it.

Velvet: let say I have to train more to make my body very durable enough then my magic,(sigh and smile) your a dumb-dumb, but my dumb-dumb move on.

Gajeel: your joining in?

Velvet: I'm not gonna be left out since everyone is getting strong and it looks interesting to help my iron get good enough, beside we rock at the s-class trial and you was great of once fighting laxyia back then, as long you bring me to training and keep this up,boop his nose) i'll show you my iron armor ksin.

Gajeel:(grin wideR) sound good to me.

As velvet sit down corss her legs next to him.

Velvet: we'll be here for a little while, hay pantherlily, if you don't want to, maybe you can-

Pantherlily: n-no! I, i'll train with you two! No I can stand up to this feet.

Gajeel: get up here furball.

Pantherlily: right (joining in) there a thing that a man must conquer no matter what .

Velvet:(smirk) hehehe, well seem your ready.

 **With koan 2, austin 2, cana, wendy, carla, dex-starr, irene,madoku, erza and scarlet.**

as then they pack up but erza and scarlet got a luggage, their walking in outside door while koan give wendy a piggy back ride.

Cana: now this is a mission.

wendy: yeah I feel like we experience the same thing of the girl and the story.

Carla: and what makes you say that?

Wendy: she ended up traveling around the world, in order to find different keys, I imagine her jounry is carefree at this.

Irene: is true, open door and good air and bright daylight.

Madoku: kidna relaxing don't you think?

Austin: yeah even do missing the fighting part.

koan: but relaxing wont hurt.

Carla: and naïve, don't forget achieving her own happiness the girl brought miss forutnie around her and plunge the world into chaos.

Wendy: yeah good point.

Cana: well lucky for us we're mature.

Ausitn: even childish have their ways.

Koan: hehe, corrupt chaos, I mean chaos not really bad.

Erza and scarlet: friends.

They see erza and scarlet set up a picnic.

Erza: wont you join me and my sister for a moment?

Koan and ausitn: what the hell?

Scarlet: my is certainly lovely here, great for a picnic.

Cana: your joking right?

Ausitn: I don't remember about going to a picnic.

Koan: me neither, koan would bring his shovel.

Erza: I've always dream of having one.

Scarlet: me too, my first time since after my old job hunting fairies down ,I never get a chance yet.

Erza and scarlet: a picnic.

Cana: um okay, but how is gonna help us finding a key?

Scarlet: what will fill our belles and boost our moral is a picnic!

Koan: hotdog! (eating a riceball next to scarlet) sound good to koan!

Austin: eh,(Smile and shrugged) why not? (sit next to erza and ate some sandwich) one picnic wont hurt, beside we already plan this one through.

They start to eat the food as koan feed scarlet, wendy and cana , Austin feed erza, irene and madoku , dex starr feed Carla.

Dex starr: your so cute when you made that face.

Carla blushes look away.

ddex starr: still adorable.

then they heard a noise to see man riding on man wearing horse costume.

Austin: we should leave this to irene, scarlet and erza. (drink his tea)

Koan: okay. (Drink his rootbeer)

Guy 1: hey hey hey, who gave you lady permission to have a picnic here?

Koan: not a bright idea.

Ausitn: yeah.

Guy 1: holy crap ! the omni dragon rider and the savage nelphaem!

Ausitn: that's us, but we're not the one who deal with you.

Koan: our girlfriend/wife, and their not in a mood of our picnic be ruin.

Guy 1: w-w-what ever you say.

Austin and koan: too late.

Erza, sclaret and irene got up with their hair cover their eyes.

Irene: let get us straight gentlemen.

Erza: is illegal have a picnic in this grass area just because you say so?

Scarlet: meaning you think have the right of owning this area?

dex-starr: why there guy wearing horse costume? I don't get it.

Then the guys see the food as they went in and drinking and eating.

Austin:(anime tears and sulk) my tea and sandwich!

Koan:(anime tears and sulk)my root beer and riceball!

Dex starr: uh oh.

erza and irene glowing a dragonic aura and scarlet glowing a angleic and demonic arua as their growling of how they eat the picnic and make their boyfriend/husband cry.

Erza: you will pay for making my husband cry!

Scarlet: i'll never forgive you! Make koany cry!

Irene: this was a marry picnic of our life!

Erza, scarlet and irene: say your prayers!

Erza requip thunder empress , scarlet requip flame empress then irene got her staff as they nelashed the attack of the guys.

Koan: this is nice.

Austin: one way for our picnic.

 **with Austin**

as Austin, juvia,ur, judy and bloody walking as Austin sniff around and smile.

Austin: I see you there lyon and cream.

Cream: (tun up to ausitn) mr austin!

Cream run and tackle him in a hug.

Austin: haha, it's great to see you again cream, have you been a good girl?

Cream: sure is.

Lyon:(came by) good to see you two.

Ur: nice to see you too lyon.

Judy: what you two doing here?

Austin: (gives cream a shoulder ride) we're looking for something important.

Lyon: mind if we tag along.

Ausitn: sure, and I suppose you know the clock piece of the key.

Lyon: yes I do, I originally wanted to go alone but Cream insisted on tagging along.

Austin: so cream what magic you learn?

Cream: well, I have thunder magic, lightning, transformation and requip.

Austin: very nice and how chao doing?

Cream: cheese is wonderful and speaking of chao.

She went to his megatrix to dial the alien she picking.

Austin: (eyes wide) cream! Cream! Wait do-

She press it as he turn into chao.

Chao: uh nuts.

Juvia: AAAAAAHHHHHHH! YOUR SO CUTE!

Cream picked Chao up in her arms while making a cute smile.

Chao: (cheeks pouted cutely) cream why you make me transformed into chao?

Cream: because I really like seen you in this form.

Judy: oh can I hold him please?

Cream: sure. (pass chao to judy)

judy: oh my gosh your so adorable now. (hugs him)

Bloody poof to her human form and snatch him to hug him.

Bloody: he's mine now.

Ur: (snatch him) no mine!

Juvia: (snatch him) no mine!

Cream: (snatch him) i think that's enough and I'll hold him for now.

Chao: dang it! I should've expected when my megatrix scan cheese back then.

Cream: also we the other kamen riders.

Chao: you do?

Lyon: the reporter jason took picture and there magazine of every kamen riders there is.

Chao: yes! (yawn) i feel sleepy...

He then fall asleep while hugging cream.

Judy: oh look at him, he is so cute when he sleeps like that.

Juvia: so cute!

Ur: awe, so cute.

Bloody bunny: (cluch her chest) I can't take it. (fall to the ground as she poof back.)

Cream giggle as she carry bloody to hug her as make bloody close to chao.

Bloody: (sigh) munch better.(fall asleep)

Lyon: i see austin still got it.

With Koan 3, elfman, tsume, ryuko, seliah, carnage, mirajane, and lissana

Koan is giving tsume, and seliah a shoulder ride.

Koan:(sinigng) mango! Mango! Mango! Mango! Mango~!

Tsume is hugging his head with joy

Koan sniff then turn to see elfman swering a big pot of crab, meat, veggie stew cooking.

As koan bring tsume and selaih down to sit the table with elfman, ryuko, carnage, mirajane, and lissana.

Koan:(drooling) yummy meat soup! (panting his tongue out)

Mirajane: nothing like they outdoor to make a homemade meal taste better.

Koan: is amazing like my head!

Ryuko: I hope you like it.

Koan: koan will do!

Eflman: spoken like a real man!

Lissana: uh sis, i'm not sure this spot is a good choice

Mirjaane: oh? Why?

Elfman: is about ready!

koan: don't worry, koan put an energy barrier in case someone fall, it'll bounce you back.

Ryuko blushed in embarrassment.

Koan: why ryu blushing for?

Ryuko: it's just… I never done this before.

Koan: the cooking? Is okay! (petted her head) You are koan's girlfriend/wife , meaning me like it no matter what, you do well of cooking and so do other girls.

She start to act like a shy school girl.

Koan: hehehe, so cute, koan never see you act all shy and like this.

Ryuko: um… you think I'm...

Koan: yep cute as ever.

Ryuko smile and hug him while bury her face to his chest.

 **with the other koan.**

Koan: so you guys are archaeologist group?

Guy 11: yes and you must be the savage neplhaem, word that you was either gone or dead but it turn out now your back like everyone's said.

Koan: and search of the key?

Guy 6: indeed the legendary clock.

Guy 1: actually we very munch appreciate a little hole to your adventure of yours.

Lucy: how come?

Happy: geez quit saying actually.

Koan: happy be nice or no fish.

Happy: yes sir!

Guy 6: according to the data we gather piecies has been scatter around the world, shrine, ruin and other abandon site and if i'm not mistaken your guild attempt to collect them all.

Koan: you guess right, we have one and we know the other locations as my brother and their alleis searching, the enemies we know are finding it too, it thanks to the book which a hint and you guys know it too huh?

Guy 1: yes that's correct and it must be keep it from safe harm.

Koan: even we know, hell lucy know it since she read it as a little kid.

Lucy: yeah is very simple.

That surprise the archolgoist as happy about to say something at lucy rude but kept his mouth shut from koan.

Guy 1: lucy?

 **with Austin**

Austin drag erza and irene, koan drag scarlet.

Austin: no need to go overkill this time.

Koan: you have your little fun but now let get back to work.

Madoku: we're heading to the one in the library.

 **with the 3rd Austin**

as chao, juvia, ur, judy, bloody, cream and lyon found a rocky ruin.

Chao: this must be the ruin.

Judy: my guess is not easy of it.

Chao: if my hunch is either traps, riddle, puzzle and hints, so far is like a game combination death traps.

 **Back with koan.**

Koan: I appreciate you want us to not get hurt, but you have no idea we been through very munch worst, is something we and lucy have to do.

Lucy: yes to fulfill my father's dying wish, my dad waited, for 7 long years, he waited for me and my mom.

Layla: so munch after what he been through, he even believe in me, lucy and the most koan and austin from pludging the world into chaos.

Lucy: he left the task for us! his daughter, his wife and his son in law no one else ! he believe us to the end! that why I cant forget, I wont let him down!

Michelle:(tears) lucy is so brave.

Koan been silent as he look up to the sky with a stern face.

Koans thoughts: _you have a daughter and mother but seem my words is true, rest in peace jude heartilfa, I swear i'll make them happy and smile even i'll remember you too._

The archaeologists begin felt touch of it.

Guy 1: acutally, that was the most beautiful moving speech I ever heard of my life.

Guy 2: is touching to see such youngster devoted to her family.

Koan comfort lucy and Layla then the boat move as natusmi trip over the water.

Koan: fire cherry!

Layla and happy: no natsumi!

Lucy: he fell in!

Michelle: she's gonna drown!

Romeo: what we do!

He and archaeologists the dive in to rescue her.

Guy 1: any friend of lucy heartilfa is a friend of ours you see? And we always help our friends out

Koan: me got you!

As they throw natsumi and koan jump in and hold her bridal style.

Koan: thanks guys!

Guy: no problem!

Good luck to your jounrery!

Koan: we will! Alright guys let's go!

Everyone: yeah!

as then they arrived to a sand desert like as they have a picnic and koan turn into wrecktile to eat.

Lucy: are you sure we can eat here?

wrecktile: is a small break and need food to fill our stomach, kaon in this form cuz my instinct as always and natsumi love this form but even rageaidetin the most remind her of ingeel.

Lucy: alright.

wrecktile: also good thing me brought this

he pull out a box and open to show all kamen riders ring like summon.

lucy: are those kamen rider symbol heads?

Wrecktile: yep, when you wear it either use a wizard type belt to summon them or use your own magic to channel it and summon them to help or assist to those purist heart.

Lucy: I see.

Natusmi grin taking the ryuki ring, lucy then fourze ring.

Romeo: I found something shining.

Wrecktile sniff then turn back to koan.

Koan: he's right, me smell something old same to the clock piece.

Lucy: wwell then what are we waiting for? Lets go.

Koan: okay!

as then they follow where the bright light coming and spotted a floating old door like missing parts.

Happy: what do you think this thing is?

Koan: hmmm.

koan then sniff at the ground and touch it.

Koan: there's something underneath us.

Then look at the floating particle thing

koan: this one is a door and it need a keys ,hold on everyone(he use telekinesis on everyone and he float) key finger!

He make his index finger a key as he begin to unlocked the floating particle door start to glow and spin.

then the sand floor open as koan and they other he use telekneiss to drop down nice and safe.

 **with Austin and they other**

Chao then turn back to normal, as austin and they other in the ruin notice a rocky guard like on the walls.

Austin: hmm, that is a golem at the entrance.

Judy: so far not letting one in.

Ur: i'll say.

Juvia: when what should we do about this?

ausitn: either he let us in the easy way, or not, the hard way

the stone golem awaken of his isngle glowing blue eyes.

Golem: I will not aloud it, I forbid letting any scoundrel for entering!

Austin: that's my answer, nothing but a lightning will do, and I know the alien that can.

He slap his megatrix as he turn to an alien white crab with an orange belt and orange streak single line on his headplate. 

?: **GIGAMIND!** I say, I haven't counter this form for 2 years, 5 months, 70 days and 60 seconds.

Ur: well this one not different from your intelligent.

Gigamind: indeed my beloved ur, and now to venerable this rock golem.

The rock golem throw his rock fists at the crab alien but gigamind open his headplate to show expose brain to zap the golem's eyes causes to open the door.

Golem: what the?

Gigamind: a simple attack covered in anti-magic coating is quite see though, but I how ever do not have any when alien, because I don't need too is this situation. (zap at the other fist)

Lyon: brilliant.

Cream: awesome mr. Austin.

Gigamind: thank you my dear friends and ladies first, who are my amazing girlfriend/wife.

Judy: (chuckle) you have to stop praising us, that's our job to praise you.

Gigamind: it quite honesty and sooner an award when this is over.

as then they enter inside of the ruin and see floating rocks cubes as gigamind turn back to Austin.

Austin: another big puzzle, and it's not even my birthday.

bloody: there that symbol of the legion pluton and so those rock cubes too.

Austin: indeed bloody, and I think I know how to piece it together.

cream: mr ausitn. can I help ?

ausitn: sure cream, i'll be happy too.

He hoist cream up and there hands glowed and two cubes as putting the huge symbol of the empty symbol and put another two pieces cubs then the door begin to glow.

Austin: there, see.

cream: it was kinda fun, like how you taught me.

ausitn:(petted her head and smile) yep and i'm very proud of you.

Lyon: they are like brother and sister.

bloody: yeah, Austin and koan make tons of friends and family like

 **with koan**

Koan and the group underground as there another door.

Koan: well what you know? Another door.

Natsumi: how to open this one?

Layla: it perhaps sealed with magic.

happy: it doesn't have a keyhole in there

lucy: don't worry, this puzzle solving is right on my ally, all we have to do is the correct phrase and open up, let try the correct first, open sesame!

koan: damn, I was gonna sue that word.

as nothin happen.

as everyone try except Romeo as he look at him.

Koan: you thinking what i'm thinking?

Romeo: yeah.

Romeo and koan: mr door can you please open?

then the door begin to open.

Natsumi: whoa it opened!

Happy: well what you know all it have to do to ask nicely.

As they went inside and see a room and the symbol of plutoon.

Happy: that's zemtopia's emblem, but why is it here?

Koan: well happy, these ruins are called the holy tome.

lucy: koany is right, is a sacred tume ,is another document turniter but existence wasn't prove until now.

Michelle: wait ,does that mean...

Natsumi: where the first people to set foot on these ruin.

Romeo: oh I get it, so that why these old guys make a fuzz.

Happy: I don't blame them there a good chance we'll wreck the place, esp-

Koan: happy you alosmt losing 9 lives here

then the doors been sealed.

Happy: the door close!

Romeo: what we gonna do now? We're locked in.

koan:(look at the pillar pole and the two door) is a booby trap, (whistle) oh virgo!

as a pink cloud poof to show virgo in a black bikini.

Virgo: you called?

Koan: 1. we need you to dig a big hole underground, 2. why you wearing a bikini ? and 3. it look sexy remind me later in private.

Virgo:very well as you wish,(sexy pose) thank you master.

she make a huge hole as koan grabbed everybody as he they went to the hole.

koan: going down!

with ausitn and they other

everyone is now looking at the diamond path with more floating rocks.

ur: so now where are we?

lyon: it would appears this giant sturcter use for teleportation.

juvia: so many floating rocks, are we suppose to pass one of those gate things?

lyon: I et the clock piece we're looking for are at the end of it.

Austin: let use our magic to merge these cube for the path, and I senses sugarboy and two unknown enemies.

as then they walk in as then they see sugarboy.

Sugarboy: hotdog!

Ausitn:(Frown) sugarboy, I see you followed us you slime ball.

Sugarboy: you know it, and i'm not walking alone here.

Then austin senses as he move form a slash attack, he and everybody turn and they gasp while eyes bulge to see a monsteorus dark kamen rider ryuga.

Austin: oh… god… another ryuga.

Bloody bunny: wait a moment, ain't he from kamen rider ryuki and the dark version of him?

Austin: yeah, from the mirror world.

Sugarboy: and that's not all

then suddnely a banadages came out grab ausitn and twirl himand throw him hard to hit at lyon, ur, bloody, judy and juvia.

Ausitn: ow!

Cream: mr. Austin!

as they see coming out of the shadow is so shocking, a pharaoh dragon of Austin in an armor, but more mosnteorus and got the year "2019" on it.

Austin: holy shit…

Juvia: another austin?

Ur: no way.

Bloody: grr.

Judy: I'm going to take that thing down!

Lyon: imposible.

Cream: mr austin's… evil twin?

bloody jump at speed.

bloody bunny: I KILL THAT FAKER!

Another pharaoh dragon side step and kick her then tap it megatrix 3 times as the image behind him show Hyper leivathein as it point his hand at her blade turn rust then uppercut her using Water God slayer magic send bloody crashing to the floor next to the group.

Austin: bloody! Are you alright?

bloody:(got up a bit fall) yeah and no, that fake one rusted my blade.

Judy: he using the alien power of ultimate, hyper and mega without transforming.

Juvia: even the magic.

Then they see another pharaoh dragon and another ryuga speaking oddly as he told another ryuga to get lyon, cream, and juvia while he get austin, bloody, and ur as another ryuga nodded to agree.

Austin: oy, one of you has to face another me, my attacks will just glitch out when I face it.

blood: you sure ? remember how it work for quiz?

Austin: oh yeah, now I see, guess I'm safe for that.

Then another pharaoh dragon did a clank laugh at them.

Austin: oh your so… (change to his seal form) dead.

Another pharaoh dragon pop out six arm showing seal form arms as they charged throwing fist punching each other while another ryuga begin clashing his sword against Ur's ice sword and lyon while cream shoot lighting bolt at the creature but dodges it then knee at juvia and use her as a hammer to whammed both bloody and judy, as another rygua use his dragon arm breathe flames to melt lyon's ice and punch him then for Austin he panted dodges another pharaoh dragon attack and slashes till he take a deep breathe to unleashed white dragon roar blast ausitn then he rush deliver a multiple sword slash zig zag over then kick him down, another ryuga pin cream down.

Lyon: cream!

Juvia, judy, ur and bloody: austy!

Before the two another rider hurt htem, an ice blast freeze them ,they turn to see grace came.

Grace: thought you need help.

Lyon: grace.

Austtn: when you get here?

Grace: kaony said to back you up with surveillance, and I didn't come alone.

As Austin and they other hosck came front next to her is non other then, kamen rider Zi-O.

Zi-O: hello, you must be austin d ookami I heard a lot about.

Austin: HOLY SHIT IS ZI O!

Judy: here?!

Zi O: the time jacker once again do this, (turn another phaorah dragon) i'll deal with him, grace will deal with sugarboy while the rest stop this another ryuga.

Austin: you got it.

Grace:(rush in toward sugarboy) when i'm done with you ,your gonna wish you wouldn't mess with fairy tail!

A s zi o use his sword to begin slashing against another phaorah dragon's diamondhead power ,as dodging side to side but got slaehs a bit , Austin then fighting ryuga as using magma god slayer magic along lyon's help and so do cream their ice and lighting attack launch begin freeze and zap him but using flames at them until judy came do a hurricane spin to send him flying then juvia jump up using water whip to hit him many times and puff her mouth to shoot water beam and austin shoot multiple magma blade at another rygua as an explosion, he stumble to the ground got up, he growling as he retreat.

Lyon: he got away

Austin: but he'll ne back ,now let's go watch zi o fight !(excitied as brought popcorn to eat)

As zi o's sword push and then slashes another pharaoh dragon 4 times then back away avoid his lighting attack.

Zi o pull out a riderwatch and show pharoh dragon symbol as he turn and press.

 **PHARAOH DRAGON!**

He attach it to the left side and spin it.

 **ARMOR TIME!**

Then flew by is a dragonic dragon knight armor jet shape with black, white and orange line dettach and fused as shoulder pads plate, dragonic face split as become gauntlet . The dragon wings merged on his back and along the chestplate formed with megatrix symhol like on his chest but bottom got some bandages part and a silver and grey dragon mask like merged to zi o's helmet.

 **DRAGON OMNI TIME! PHARAOH DRAGON!**

Austin: AWESOME!

Bloody: whoa!

Juvia: its amazing!

Ur: wow.

Judy: so cool!

Cream: its so cool!

Lyon: whoa.

Zi o: let's do this !( tap the megatrix) Raptordash!

He zoom in bypass using a blade sword sheild to slashes another pharoh dragon then avoiding the attack.

Zi o: erogem!

He absorb the lightning then blasted back at him send him flying and zi o jump up using the bandages to wrapped the monster austin up and twirl him around and lift him up.

Zi o: muck flame.

He jump up send a fireball explosion at him as he tumble to the ground and getting up slowly.

Zi o press the button and spin the driver

 **FINISH TIME! PHARAOH DRAGON!**

He then spins his driver to make a ding sound.

 **MEGATRIX TIME BREAK!**

He jump up do a twirl kick as a huger flame dragon came in as hit the another phaorah dragon and exploded.

Zi O: and that's that.

 **With Grace vs sugarboy**

Surgarboy: uh huh~, the ice gal is going to catch up any second now.

Grace: yellow!

Teleport in front kick him make him stumble in back.

Grace: since is you and me know

Sugarboy: i guess I'll settle you off my hive once and for all! (control the cube to move foward)

Grace: I'll beat the crap out of you like in edolas (control the cube too)

As in the two cube hit as merged as the loop hole begin to glow. At the center of it there is a clock piece on the middle.

Austin: perfect, that must be it (see the device attach to it and it beeping) the device the angeloids attach it, 3...2...1.

Clock piece middle teleported away.

Surgarboy: whoa momma, what happen to the piece?

Austin: right here (pull out the fake one which sugarboy don't know) if you want it, beat our allies first.

Grace:(remove her shirt and coat) your not gonna get your hands on it, you hear me?

Sugarboy: hey now what you stripping for?!

Grace: is it obvious? Because i'm ready!

Sugarboy got a nose bleed.

Grace roll her eyes then make an ice gauntlet to punch his face.

Grace: I meant ready to fight you damn perv.

Austin's thought: _don't know why he got the wrong idea for._

 **with koan**

as koan land down and let go they others as room fill with coffins.

Koan: well we're in another room, also natsumi don't touch anything even the statue face of grace.

Natsumi: okay.

Koan: good otherwise a huge boulder will crush us.

Happy: it will?!

Koan: if natsumi gonna break anything.

Lucy: thank goodness, otherwise another booby trap.

Layla: thanks for the heads up.

Koan: yeah, right now everybody ride on my back! I'll lead the way.

He slap his nemetrix as he turn into a huge spider with light brown skin, red and black legs and fangs, has the black widow symbol-like mark on his forehead, and wear the nemetrix on there neck.

?: **GARGANTULARCHID!**

Everyone hops on his back

happy: I-I never thought riding a giant spider.

Garagantularchid: also dontm ind the orb on my back, there just duplicate mini me, kinda like helper and fighter, also they might look at you.

As the orb on his back look at them make them flinch a bit , as the alien spider begin crawling around the surface and sniffing the clock piece.

Garagantularchid: hmmm, coco, dan, another faiz, anorher quiz? seem all it need another woz, but i'll use the driver but anyway there even along dungle beast and Jennifer is here too.

Lucy: that bitch again?

Michelle: who's Jennifer?

Garagantularchid: my first ex girlfriend, who cheated and trick me of my first love at school that humiliate and hurt me badly, killed my step parents, my sister, torment, experiment, give me the fear of yandere, and the reason I lost my sanity.

Michelle: can I eat her?

Happy: wait you can eat her?

Michelle: no, I'm hungry again.

Garagantularchid: ah me thought you really wanted to eat her,(pull out a bag of food) here ,try my cherrychunga in the bag, there even poptarts, drinks and pizzas too.

Michelle: okay.

 **with grace vs sugarboy**

sugarboy created entire slimeball that he on top of it.

Sugarboy: go fetch her my doggys! it's over baby!

Grace: that what you think! (touch the slime to freeze it)gotcha!

Sugarboy:(notice his fees got frozen) now that what I call spicy wait I mean chilling!

Grace: now is mine.

Sugarboy: watch this(dacnign his hips make the ice heated up)i'm on fire baby i cant control myself, you cant stop this burning lava!

Grace: then let's try something else.

She jump as let leviathien take control of her body then grab him by the neck and teleported.

Ur: where they went?

Austin:(sniff at the scenes) I know where, let's go find them.

Everyone: right!

As levatiehin teleported sugarboy another room, she snap her finger as the whole area is now icy and very cold blizzard of a windy blow.

Sugarboy: whoa momma, that's what I call a blizzard.

Leviahtein: is more of how cold hell can be.

Sugarboy shivering as use his dance but cant heat this up as levehathein raised her arm a very huge snow monstrous being with ice spikes come out from it back.

Leviahtein: good night.

Sugarboy: uh oh.

She and the snow monster punch his face to knock him out.

Levithein walk out to see the group.

Ausitn: thanks for they assist, now we got 2 down and 4 to go.

Levithaein: is nothing, now to go back to koany(teleported away)

as with Garagantularchid finally made I underground as levehatien teleported in and let grace back in charged.

Grace: (hugs him) huggys.

Natsumi:(Angry tick mark and push her off of him) grace?! What the hell you doing?!

She ignore her as she snuggles the spiders back.

As he turn back to normal as koan sniff around.

Koan: where almost there meet face to face, so grace did aust got the piece?

Grace: yep.

Koan: also jennifer is here too.

Grace: good, because I want to turn her into a bitchical.

Koan: yeah, so everybody ready to go wild?

Girls and romeo: yeah!

Koan: and a way we go!

As then they walking and look up to see dan, coco, another faiz, dungle beast and even jennifer.


	8. Chapter 7

Koan: hehehe, seem pussycat and dunialle help lead you guys here.

Dan: oh it's you again!

Koan: told you lucy is mine and koan win, she mine sunflower!

Dan: I won't give up!

Koan: oh great.

Jennifer: i thought i found you freak.

Koan: long time no see jennifer, me remember you was dead when i tear you apart.

Jennifer: well, I'm not eager to give up, I'll destroy you, like bow i burn you in that pit and broke your mind.

Then an ice shard cut her ear and check clean off. Jennifer scream in pain till she regenerate as she hiss a bit.

Jennifer: what the?!

She spotted Grace with her hand out with a cold glared from her eyes directly at Jennifer.

Grace: there you are… bitch.

Jennifer: and you might be frosty?

Grace: I'll tell you when your dead.

lucy: wait I wanted to kill her !

natsumi: no I will !

Layla: me too !

koan: how this you girls do rock paper scissor

girls: right !

as they do rock paper scissor as the winner is grace.

grace: yes !

Natsumi: Damn it! At least save me some.

grace:if i'm done.

koan: since we're here for the clock piece.

Coco: and it seem you loser didn't find the clock piece yet.

Dan:(spotted lucy hid behind michelle) could it be my lovely little lulu pumpkin over there?

Koan: (pull out a huge badass scythe from nowhere) your dead.

Dan then quickly use lance to shrink koan to small.

Lucy: kaon!

Koan: wow! koan is now mini koan! and hey!

Dan: heh, now I can crush you with just my foot.

Koan: say wha-

Dan crush koan with his foot.

Dan: anway, (turn lucy) oru cross are meant to path together, of an unavoidable destiny!(come close between michelle and lucy)I-

then everyone see mini koan lift dan by his foot.

Dan: huh?

Koan: mini koan attack!

Slammed dan many times a lot then he crawl inside and bit him.

Dan: ow! He biting me! What the?

Mini koan punching him make him cough.

Dan: ragh! He punching my kindeys!

Natsumi is laughing her but off and so do the girl as then mini koan pop out then turn back to his regular size.

Koan: now normal koan.

Dan: how!?

Koan: non your business, me and natsumi handle dan and another quiz, Layla handle coco and faiz, grace handle Jennifer, lucy and Romeo handle the dungle beast.

Lucy: hope your ready to face one of these romeo.

Romeo: me too.

Then suddenly both dan and coco scream as big purple and black corrupt increase as their eyes glowing red.

Koan: well ain't that great, dunialle try to make it more interesting.

Natsumi: oh great.

Koan: but in the bright side, at least they better put up a good fight. (smile while crackling his knuckles)

Natsumi: (punch her fists) alright, I'm all fired up now!

She jump up delivering a fire fist but dan using his shield to blocking it as she trying to punching the shield as koan came punch him as dan using his lace to thrusting him a lot but koan kept dodging but kicked , koan sent flying but teleported kick him, koan then duck from another quiz and koan and the monster rider punch each other and a kick to the ribs, make the both back away a bit then koan then slap his nemetrix to go buglizard, then he charged to tackle another quiz to bite him as another quiz punch him as natusim is dodging dan's lance thrusting that beams come out. Layla using dress beast of armorpettira, making crystal katan blade to deflect and stop of coco's dangerous kicks and speed, lucy using her whip cover in lightning to whip other dungle beast and Romeo using one of his rainbow flames to burn some of them , as grace making an ice blade to begin clashing with Jennifer's double saber sword cover in black flames while using her dragon wings.

Grace: your going down bitch!

Jennifer: tch your more pathetic(punch her and speed up slashing her a lot) why love that freak ?

she shoot eye beam sent grace crash to the wall.

Jennifer: he deserve it,(use telekinesis send grace crash to many walls and slammed her down to the ground) like how I remember humiliate him and ruin his first kiss to someone else, he just a parasite little boy who's just a loser and weak, no wonder I killed someone close to him to make him stay like that.

Grace: shut up.

Jennifer: oh struck a nerve? Just admit it, he'll e nothing then my toy I enjoy kill, perhaps i'll kill one of those tow little brats of his.

Then her leg got but off then a black flaming-ice spear impale her guts as she cough send flying crash down as she eyes wide look at grace, she is now completely change into a nehplem, black mark cracks all over her, red eyes, her hair spiky a bit up, she's wearing a black top bra, attach sleeves, white sarong, black jeans, high heel, pointy ears, black claws, white spiral ice symbol, angelic wings, devil wings, black horn, her tail is silver white with a tip blade, sharper teeth.

Grace: I said shut up.

She walk slowly make icy floor as she use her tail to wrapped around Jennifer's neck to tighten as she choking, then lift her up close to grace.

Jannifer: w-who are you? What are you?

Grace then show levahtien in charged as they both speak.

Grace and levithein: the nepalhm queen of ice and snow...and your shattered.

The ice completely covered her body then grace let her go.

Grace: tch, she always a bitch.

As then koan kept dodges some of another quiz's punches then backflip kick and pull out a beyond driver to attach it.

 **BEYOND DRIVER!**

koan: I know how to deal with this.

He driver as then pull out a woz box and press it.

 **WOZ!**

He place it on the right to link to the driver.

 **ACTION!**

He press it as a green digital watch behind him.

Koan: Henish.

 **TOUI! FUTURE TIME! SUGOI! JIDAI! MIRAI! KAMEN RIDER! WOZ! WOZ!**

Then the green holographic graph start to form around koan as woz.

Woz: kamen rider woz! And now.

Pull out a box of quiz and press it.

 **QUIZ! ACTION!**

He link it to the beyond driver

 **TOUI FUTURE TIME! FASHION PASSION! QUESTION! FUTURERING QUIZ! QUIZ!**

As an armor of quiz merged of shoulder pads of O and X along blue and red even a question mark symbol on the forehead and Japanese on the mask written of quiz.

Woz: future armor! Quiz!

Dan charges in with his lance and shield.

Woz: question: will you, along another quiz thinking defeat me and you take lucy cuz you think she love you? O or X.

Dan: O!

Woz: X.

dan and another quiz got shocked then natsumi came in uppercut them send them flying , then woz using his spear like to slashes htem a lot while natusmi kept punching them as woz gra the shield ,hit it at dan's face then push him. then lucy bring out the wizard ring of Fourze as she summon him.

 **FOURZE! PLEASE!**

Then foruze came in punch a dungle beast as next between lucy and Romeo.

Fourze: UCHU…. TI~~~~~~~~~~ME!

Romeo: woah, that must be him Austin talk about.

foruze: glad I can help, now let's do this !

he charged in figting along with lucy and Romeo as fourze press th orange button as a rocket appeared on his right arm.

 **ROCKET ON!**

He fly up and hitting all other dungle beast then Romeo blasted more fire and lucy whip them all and fourze press the yellow button.

 **DRILL ON!**

as he fly up and pull the lever and the dirll make an energy

 **ROCKET! DRILL! LIMIT BREAK!**

Fourze: **RIDER ROCKET DRILL KICK!**

He kicked all of other dungle beast make an explosion.

Romeo: good work mr. fourze.

Fourze: you too little buddy.

He give Romeo a good hand shake and dap.

fourze:i'm off, call me anytime(vanish)

Natsumi: oh! oh! my turn!

he pull out a ryuki ring and summon...

 **RYUKI! PLEASE!**

Then rykui came with a sword slashes a dan to make him stumble back.

Ryuki: I'm here.

Natsumi: so your ryuki huh? I bet you good handling a dragon.

Ryuki: well impressive of you have the magic of a dragon, remind me of kamen rider wizard.

Natsumi: sweet!

Koan: hotdog! Let's do this! **LIGHTING-FLAME GOD MODE!** (Burst blue fire with lighting aorudn him)

Ryuki pull out a card that show a picture of a shield like dragon torso as he put it inside of his dragon gunatlet.

 **GUARD VENT!**

Then have a shield and raised his sword at dan, then the 3 charged in at him as koan brehaitng lighting-flame to distract him while ryuki slashing at him ,natusmi jump up to punch the chest and kick the lance out of the head.

Natusmi: **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!**

Koan: **LIGHTING-FLAME GOD'S IRON FIST!**

They both punching him very fast breaking the armor around him , koan do an uppercut and natusmi jump up.

Natsumi: **FIRE DRAGON'S FANGS!**

Her feet ignite to do a double kick then koan jump higher.

Koan: **LIGHTING-FLAME GOD'S SMACKDOWN!**

Use both his to him hard going straight down , then rykui came in slashing him a lot then pull out another card the symbol of the dragon to insert his gunatlet.

 **FINAL VENT!**

Then a red chines dragon appeared make natusmi's eyes glint of awe then ryuki jump up and twirl spin to do a flaming kick at dan.

Woz: my turn. (turn to another quiz) hey natusmi question: will this monster and their allies win?

Natsumi: X.

Woz: that's right.

He pull out a long black spear with green wiring and blade.

 **ZEKIAN SPEAR! TOUI!**

He push the orange button and set it a question mark like hook, he press it and wave it all the buttons.

 **FINISH TIME! FUKASHIGI MAGIC!**

Then red and blue big question mark wave all around another quiz, to restraint him as an explosion then rykui nodded to natsumi and he vniash then woz turn back to koan as the two koan merged.

as with Layla who panting a bit.

 **Layla: alright now the hard way, STAR DRESS FUSION! LEO! FAIZ!**

Then a bright light start to shine over her, black ball gown that is slit up their left leg and tied with gold sash that sits around their hips. A black, frilled choker sits around their neck, and a ribbon with the mark of the Leo zodiac emblazoned upon it falls between their breasts. The accompanying sleeves of the dress are detached, sitting on the upper arm and falling to their forearm, where they flare outward. Around the bodice of their dress is more golden trim, curving inward under the user's bust. Additionally, the user sports black heels and their hair is now tied up in a quaint bun that is decorated with a black flower, then an armor of faiz, the helmet gear like , shoulder pad, chestplate, particle of the legs.

Layla: **FUSION DRESS! FAIZ LEO!**

Another faiz roar then charged at her, she sweated his punch and throw her punch sat the face, a double kick then knee his face, as coco came Layla easily jumpback to roundhouse kick her back sent het crash to another faiz then she zoom in as her fist glowing bright yellow to throw multiple punches then bash both their heads.

Layla: this ends now!

She jumps up and sticks her feet out then make a pointer angle that glows brighter yellow and red as coco and another faiz got stuck of it and the kick make an explosion as another faiz is gone and coco is out cold as layla turn back to normal.

Koan: how'd you do that?

Layla: do what?

Lucy: you fused kamen rider faiz of his armor with your star dress that is leo.

Layla: oh, that's my secret~.

Lucy:(pouted) mother no fair! I wanna learn it too!

Layla: not the right time sweety.

As then koan tide up the unconscious dan and coco then carry them.

Koan: okay these two are out of the way, let's continue our search.

Lucy: okay.

 **With velvet, gajeel and pantherlily.**

Gajeel, velvet and pantherlily are climbing up top of a mountains.

Velvet: this should be were the map taking us .

Gajeel: have a hunch ookami and seinruyami got the other piece?

Velvet: perhaps, right now let focus climbing up tip.

Gajeel: alright

With the other austin and koan.

Austin, koan, Erza, irene, scarlet, cana, wendy, carla, and madoku are walking as they see a sigh with a book.

Dex starr: that perhaps a book symbol, meaning libary?

Austin: yes.

Austin and koan felt telepathic by their duplicates.

Austin: good news, we got the middle piece of the clock piece.

Koan: we took down sugarboy,dan and coco, meaning 2 clock piece and all it left is 4.

Dex starr: so when you gather them all, you two like destroy it?

Austin: yep we have our ways and beside koan is not called the agent of chaos for nothing.

Dex Starr: right.

Austin: also i have a shocking news.

Koan: what is it?

Austin: the other me it have met...another...ryuga and another austin.

Erza, madoku and irene: what?!

Carla: impossible, did your ability glitch?

Austin: negative, it fought similar like the past me easily so it not that very strong. It only from way before 7 years in here, till zi o come and use the riderwatch of me.

Erza: zi o!? (Pouted) lucky.

Koan: _so i was right about it,_ ryuga, from the mirror world of kamen rider ryuki, odd cuz i was expecting maybe ryuki.

Austin: yeah and he got away and i have a feeling we'll see him again.

Erza: I'll help you face him when he comes.

Austin: alright but another ryuga's energy as if (gasp) no way, him, dark shinji.

Madoku: whos he?

Austin: an opposite of shinji, Ryuki.

Koan: we haven't seen him for a while and now is de ja vu and that explain why it only ryuga and not ryuki.

Cana: also what is this mirror world?

Austin: imagine everything you know about in this world, then imagine it all reversed. Left becomes right, you'll see soon enough.

 **With koan and they others**

Koan and the others are walking though the caves as they made it inside and see is some kind of church room.

Koan: a church room.

Austin: I guess we found the clock piece right at the alter.

As they made it inside and see is some kind of church room.

Koan: a church room, (drop the unconscious dan and coco down) the piece is in here?

Natsumi: you sure?

Lucy: yeah I thinks so, (looking at the book)there a line of the key , the door of heavens . long and silent of the key rested in brace by brotheren prayers.

Michelle: by prayer?

Grace: I guess is a church kind.

Romeo: yeah, there aren't a lot of place to hide stuff here.

Koan: i'll sniff around.

Koan sniff around as then he sniff at the huge symbol.

Koan: it's behind this wall.

koan then turn into his angel form then flew up a bit, he held his hand glowing make the symbol glowing as well.

 **Meanwhile**

Ausitn, koan, erza, scarlet, irene, madoku, wendy,dex starr and Carla arrvie a huge pillar.

Erza: we're here, we finally found it.

Madoku: that's one huge ass tower.

Austin:(sniff) I can smell it inside there.

Carla: the library of sorcery hold countless of task and almost every type of magic has been practice, quite an impressive.

Cana: yeah no joke, this place is freakin humogous.

Koan: is like koan's tongue!

Wendy: but it doens't look like somebody been here a long time.

Carla: that's a real tragedy, all that knowledge waited to be learn.

Austin: no kidding.

Irene: well better enter there.

Then erza held her hand out to open the room door as they enter the room of a huge library room.

Austin: I'm in library heaven.

Koan: oh please your drooling, they better have funny picture.

Cana: your telling me all these books is about magic?

Austin: lets find out!

Carla: what a wonderful set to behold!

Wendy: yeah we should come back here sometime, and bring sally and levy.

Dex starr: yeah, even bently and tails

Austin: lets find out!

As they search around and senses someone.

Austin: oh crap is another gaim, albedo, hex and...(shiver) poison ivy.

Cana: who that?

Koan: a plant super villain, sometime and batman's enemy, she really, really in love of Austin.

Austin: not to mention she try to have sex with me once.

This make erza, irene and madoku stop as eyes widen a bit.

Erza:(grunted her teeth)what?

Austin: I said she try to have sex with me once, she almost try to give me a boobjob first.

Erza: (turn to her flame empress) SHE MUST DIE!

Madoku and Irene: I'LL KILL HER! (Their bloodlust aura make the place shake a it)

Dex starr: woah.

Austin: yikes.

Koan: well good luck.

Ausitn: hey!

Koan: come on out albedo! We know you guys are here.

as then came out is non other then albedo, another gaim, hex and a huge veines and plants spread out, came out a woman of lighter spring green skin, orangish red hair that long and wavy, green eyes, have a rose as a hairclip, black swimsuit like, black gloves, and high heel boots, black lipstick.

Albedo: long time no see.

Austin: poison ivy.

Posion ivy: my austy, my you look so good as I remember~.

Austin: no ivy! You try to rape me! We suppose to be enemies!

Poison ivy: like I care about that.

Austin: ivy I swear to god even dragon god I don't want that! And stay away form my pants! I already got a girlfriend/wife!

Poison ivy: oh? Then why not I'll just take you away with me?

Austin: oh shit. (backing away a bit)

Koan:(sigh and smirk) 3...2…1. (bringing out his phone to begin recording)

Austin hides in a top hat, when erza, madoku and irene all charge at poison ivy as poison ivy make a huge plant army monster to fight.

Koan:(pick up the top hat) wendy and cana and I fight albedo and hex, Austin will fight another gaim. (look at the top hat) come out and fight you spineless dragon!

He kick the top hat make Austin came out then roundhouse kick another gaim to make him stumble back and growl.

Austin: I'm trying to hid from the females wrath you block head!

koan: oh boo! Boo! Don't pay attention to them! Someone else you goomba chicken!

Austin: fine, bu-

Koan: I know just don't worry about it now! Just focus on the fight so we can get the clock piece.

Austin: right!

Albedo: so it just like back then huh?

Koan: hope you learn something for pass 7 years while I was gone dude.

Albedo: oh I do.

Austin and koan: want chilie fries?

Albedo: no! For the love of god no!

Austin: dude is just a food, ben enjoy it.

Koan: get over it man.

Albedo: never!

Austin well then, (pull out a bazooka) say hello to my little chili fry zoka!

He fired at Albedo as he start to scream.

Albedo: AH! THE PAIN!

Austin laugh till a red flash Negative Diamonhead send a huge crystal punch on both of them send them flying crash.

N. Diamonhead: that wasn't good!

Koan: way to go aust.

Ausitn: what?

Koan: like I told you boy, deal with another gaim, me, cana and wendy handle hex and albedo.

Austin: alright.

Koan then slap his nemetrix to turn into mattershift and Austin put on his ziku driver.

 **ZIKU DRIVER!**

he pull out zi o and gaim riderwatch and press it.

 **ZI O! GAIM!**

He attach it and spin them.

Austin: henshin!

 **RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER! ZI O! ARMOR TIME!**

Then a large orange appeared and landed on his shoulders the metallic orange with gaim's face unfurled as the face turn into the chest plate, the sides formed the shoulders that has the orange lockseed, the inner sides folded into leg armor, as it attaches to Zi-o it made a splash sound and it pop out two claw-like armor designs and has the samarai helmet and waist straps.

 **SOIYA! GA~IM!**

Zi-O: (make a sumo pose)Armor time! Gaim! (them move like goemon) on parade though the path of blooms!

The monstrous gaim charges at Zi o as they clashes their sword by zi o's two orange sword while mattershift rammed n diamondhead while cana using her card as defense spell against hex's magic beam and multiple arrow magic against wendy as she dodging them and using wind blow from her arms then mattershift see it but got hit by N. Cannonbolt then turn to U. N Echo Echo to use sonic doom at him but as he quickly changes to zhaora.

Zharoa: **ZHAROA!**

U. N. echo echo: what dose that one do? Being ugly.

Zhaora: incorrect, my dear rouge jealous galvan who's in a hyper evolve Sonorosian form, I do have solution of dealing the device you possessed seem different form but lacking how predicting you be in your level along your adapt mind wouldn't handle your opponent so wisely.

U. N. echo echo: JUST DDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Dex starr jump in vomit red plasma make N. U. Echo Echo and his disc blindy Then use his tentacles to grab him to whammed him many times as cana throw her card explosion at hex but using his staff to block it.

Hex: is that all you got woman?

Cana: no, I'm just getting started.

Using her stomp to make the ground shake to shoot a pillar to uppercut hex send him flying as scarlet jump up then using her two sowrd to slash him many times, kick him to crash to U. N Echo Echo as then they got up and he turn back to abledo.

Abledo: damn pest!

Zhaora: like you are.

Albedo: oh please, it was way better when I burn you alive as a pyronite.

Zhaora:(turn cana scarlet, and wendy) hey you know what these two did? They burn me alive when it was my birthday, along call me a retard reject.

Cana: oh they are so dead.

Scarlet: in pieces.

Wendy's hair cover her eyes.

Carla: wendy?

She didn't spoken.

Carla: wendy what is t-

Wendy?: hehehe,(toothy grin) finally never thought I came out and join this party to cut the frog shit.

Carla: who are you?!

As wendy? open her eyes to show crimson red and she ruffling her hair to make it wild a bit, then she torn the part of her dress to reveal her stomach.

Wendy?: the name's astaroth.

Hex: lets see-

Astaroth held her hand then a strong impact hit his stomach make him cough spit send him flying crash hard to the wall and fall down.

Astaroth: tch, asshole.

Zhaora turn back to koan.

Koan: well hotdog! Nice to meet you astaroth

she turn at koan show a sexy smirk while licking her lips.

Astaroth: why hello there hansom~.

Then Beelzebub in charged.

Beelzebub: my is good to meet you lil astra.

Astaroth: beelzebulb, good to see you, (angry tick mark) and don't call me little! (look at the outfit) hmm, need the clor change(she change it to black and gray gothic) there we go.

Carla curl up and went pale even anime tears.

Dex starr: carly what's the matter?

Carla: that's not my wendy, that's not my wendy, that's is not my wendy.

Dex starr:(sweatdrop) damn, she losing herself again.

Scarlet: let's go!

She glow as now she have her ponytail straight, wearing black pants, no shoes, koans' fur frame cover her chest as she shirtless and black gloves, while holding two dual swords as koan stared blushes as his hair twitching.

Koan: w-w-woah….hot fucking dog.

Scarlet: (giggle like koan) HEEEEEEERRRRESSSS SCARLET! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

koan: so hot..(blush hard as his heart beat faster then a drum)

Albedo: oh shit.

Koan: time to go wild! (he turn to his demon form)

Beelzebub use gravity on habledo as he quickly turn into His galvan form in ultimate form as try to zap her a lot of time but astorah make a wind hurricane by clap her hand , as both hell and holy wind together as scarlet augh crazy went inside of their begin slashing like nuts as albedo turn into N Heatblast to fry them but the 3 girl grin wider.

Beelzebub: **EARTH DEVIL...**

Astorah: **SKY DEVIL...**.

Scarlet: **THUNDER DEVIL...**

Beelzebu, Astorah and scarlet: **RAGE!**

As their combine attack hit him while zi o who slashes and back away avoiding another gaim's attack then he upper double slash him

He press their belt and button

 **FINISH TIME! GAIM!**

Zi-o spin their drivers as that made a ding.

 **SQUASH! TIME BURST!**

Zi o zoom in as did a slash at the another gaim as an explosion.

zi o: that went well.

He turn to see erza, irene, madoku has tooken down poison ivy wrapped in vines and badly injured.

zi o: you three seem felt good.

Erza: yeah, that felt damn good.

Then she looked at zio in armor time of giam make her eyes glint sparkling.

Zi o: erza are you okay?

She zooms up to zi o's new armor and gazing upon it.

Erza: this armor to is amazing!

Zi o: yeah, so let me turn back to normal.

Erza: um, can you pleas be in this armor till we regroup?

Zi o: okay.

Erza: yay!

Zi o: so koan, you found where the clock piece is?

Koan: not yet.

Koan sniff around as then he senses and then austin senses as well.

Zi o: found it.

Zi o and koan went to the shelf of the book and punch it to show a big secret entrance, they entered it to see a huge clock piece claw like legs.

Zi o: we hit the jackpot.

Koan pull it and put it inside of his fur frame.

Zi o: dimensional pocket?

Koan: what dimensional pocket?

Zi o: nevermind.

Then beelzebub let cana hack in charged and astrorah let wendy back in charged as wendy notice the outfit she's wearing.

Wendy: (cover herself up) w-w-what am I wearing!?

Carla zoom in and hug her tight while in anime tears.

Carla: wendy! Its you!

Koan: and your question wendy, like how natsumi, wendy and cana, you have a new partner and friend inside of you name astorah, she put that outfit for her but what you think? Cool and sexy right?

She is shy and cover her body and made an embarrassing face.

Koan: is okay you'll get you use to it. (make her clothes back to normal) we'll save it for sooner or later.

zi o: now we all got the piece.

Dex starr: so how many we got and left now?

Zi o: if my calculation is correct, we're down to 4 left.

Koan: which means leaving only 2 left.

 **With koan and they other**

as then coco woke up groaning a bit notice she tide up with dan still unconscious.

Koan: yellow coco!

Coco: HEY! what's going on?!

Koan: oh we defeat you, got what we wanted and tide you and your buddy up, your lucky your not very evil and not too munch of a jaskass.

Coco: why's that?

Koan: cuz i'll eat you and your friend there.

Coco:(shiver in fright) I'll shut up.

Koan: now answer us some question.

Grace: what's you leigon plutoon's goal for these clockpiece for?

Coco: this world…

koan: hmmm?

Layla: what you mean this world?

Coco: this world is doomed from the start.

koan:(laugh crazy)Hahahahahahaha! well, that what they all say, sorry coco, this world is already got enough evil around and that what dunialle try and look how it goes, beside this is corrupt chaos and it giving absolute chaos which is me, the agent of chaos a bad name.

Coco: like hell I'm going to fall for that crap.

Koan: okay then.

He grab her head as she look to his eyes then what spook her is the sound of madness and felt it, that Coco stay silent shiver in fear.

Coco: I-I-I believe!

Then dan woke up.

Koan: eh what's up doc?

Dan: you!

Koan: ready for round 2?

Dan: no, I admit you beat me fair and sqaure, victory is your, I surrender.

Koan: also me know this of you. you try to get my lucy, since way back of yoru origin a train knight well and fought by the brother s and saivor, fall in love to a girl who looks like lucy but different, after that you found her again and reject you along other girl you try to win their heart but they either punch or kick you sky flying.

Dan: wait hwo you know?!

Koan: koan is koan! Hahahahahahahahaha! Now onward!

 **Meanwhile**

koan as Rageiation form as austin, levy, droy, jet and venronica.

Austin: okay where heading where gajeel's and velvet's location, and levy why bring droy and jet again?

Levy: they wanted to come alone, but once again they didn't expect me to go with you.

Ausitn: also koan you brought venronica?

Rageiation: koan promise edo levy, that she tag along of this, she like to test out her skill and not be other by edo lucy.

Austin: I see,(sniff around)huh, samueal, the juggernaut and along one of the demon army that massacre wrath got coming at gajeel, pantherlily and vevlet's location at.

Levy: I see.

Austin: well we're here.

As the alien dragon land at the rocky mountains and turn back to normal seeing gajeel and velevet digging using their iron as weapons.

Austin: sup guys!

Pantherlily: greetings.

Velvet: hey guys, so how the clock piece working? Find any?

Austin: yep, found the frame.

Koan: so just four left, we thought is in here and help out in case enemies come by.

Levy: (hugs him) I know I would

Velvet: hey can you two smell where the clockpiece is?

Austin: sure.

Koan: okie dokie.

When they were about to smell it out, they look up to see samuel.

Samuel: oh dear, it seems I've been spotted.

koan: yellow glasses kitty what doing?

Samuel: please reframe from calling me with such childish names, samuel will do.

koan: no glasses kitty.

Austin: so I suppose you came for the clockpiece huh?

Samuel: indeed, but with you hear austin, we'll resume the battle of the minds.

Koan: me got a surprise for you.

He pull out from his fur frame is sally, mad sally and evile.

Koan: hotdog!

Sally: bleck! Do you ever wash that thing?

Koan: yes, your not use of koan's fur frame cuz it smell like koan, also evile see that cat with the glasses, that's the guy.

Sally: please put me down koan.

Koan: okay(drop them)

Sally: ow! Koan!

Koan: what, you said put you down.

Evile: so that's the guy?

Koan: yeah, that's him.

Samuel: so your the person who's with this intelligent woman.

Evile: you damn right nerdball! Keep your filthy paws of my girlfriend!

Samuel: why don't you keep your words to yourself you brute.

Evile then roar loud as send Samuel crash to the ground. Then coming out of the crash is a large arm, coming out of the hold is a buff up Samuel who have a battle form.

Sally: bleh, ugly.

Evile: heh, I beat people stronger then you!

Evile poof to show wearing a red light shirt, ripped black jeans and a grey leather jacket, red hair shaggy a bit, he still got his ears, necklace fangs, black gloves fingerless and his tail, sharp teeth, red sneakers this make sally blush hard and her ears flapping.

Evile: hey sal, what you think my human form?

Sally: (keep her composer) ehhem, it looks good.

Samuel then slam his fist right up his face but to show no affection as he stand there.

Evile: is that all?

He knee jab his gut to send him flying but Samuel flew at him as evile take a deep breathe then blew an ice breath to his wings. He fell but got on his feet and roundhouse kick.

Evile: pantherlily and snarl, I need both your assist.

Samuel: it doesn't matter if you have more, i'll take you three down.

Then suddenly a black and purple corrupt him as he buff up more muscle as he roar.

Sally: well that dunialle, kick his ass evile!

Evile: with pleasure!

Austin: the rest of us, get the clockpiece.

Koan: is at underground.

Austin pull out a jackhammer with a car battery on it then koan open his teeth as the two digging underground as koan eating the rocks. As they continue they break though and started to fall as then they land down the ground as gajeel and the rest came down too.

Austin: well, this is the place.

Jet: where in the heck are we?

Droy: those are some weird looking statues.

As they see giant statue blue around.

Austin: why that statue looks so familiar?

 **with evile**

Evile using 3 arms as punching Samuel as smarl came knee his guts then samuel use his wings to flap make a sonic waves blewing them till snarl jump and slammed both his hands at him then pantherlily swing his sword at him but samueal quickly block it with his claws then they begin clashing as evile join in.

Evile: we're getting that clock piece and you stay away from sal.

Smauel: you have to force me brute!

Evile: alright then, you ask for it furball!

Samuael: are you not aware that the ruin are fill with traps?

Snarl: so what? Is not gonna stop them as they know.

 **with ausitn, koan and other.**

Koan: is suddenly a trap.

Austin: yeah I feel it as it's always got traps here, also I know these rock pieces together are like clocks.

Verconia: and somethin written on those statues here.

Sally: alright then let push it.

Koan, ausitn and gajeel turn his hand to a club as they begin to punch it as the small hand start to move.

Then suddenly a stone tomb came out showing a clock piece disc like clock and there a written waring sign in ancient words.

Levy: look like we found it.

Jet: an actual clock face.

Austin: hold on, there's some writing.

Sally:( reading) "warning, beware of the rock guardians". Guess these ugly statues are the one, well let's destroy them before we take the piece.

Austin: koan, smash away.

Koa: ME KOAN! BOAT AND MUSTARD!

Koan pull out jelly beans as he throw them to the statues as they destroyed to dust as shocked everybody then stared at koan.

Koan: what?

Droy: where did you get those?

Koan: oh, there just normal jelly beans from me pocket. (as he eat them)

jet: you and your crazy things.

Koan: koan is koan hahahahaha

Mad sally:( hug him) that why he's my little bro

As then austin about to get it till a black flames came by they turn to see another ryuga and reverse flash and juggernaut.

Austin: oh great, juggenraut and zoom, what bring ouhere.

Reverse flash: cant meet my enemy?

Another ryuga: (walk up in front) that is you grown so munch austin.

Austin: you can say that, so it is really you.

Another ryuga: yeah, and your brother here, it bring back memories of our first fight along of my reflection brother.

Austin: yeah, and your going down like the rest of them.

another ryuga: I doubt that.

Austin: gajeel and velvet will handle juggernaut as jet and droy back them up if they want.

Koan: levy and venrocnia, you two handle reverse flash, me and aust handle ryuga.

Levy: you got it!

Austin: is dragon omni time!

Koan: time to go wild!

Another ryuga: give me your best shot. (point his sword at them)

Austin: delighted too.

as then Austin and koan charged in at another rygua as Austin pull out a bladed sword then koan too as the two hero clashes the blade to another ryuga, the monster ryuga use his dragon arm of black ifre make the tow hero stumble e back and got slashes then slashes at him then another ryuga dodges koan's kicks and duck and uppercut him but quickly headbutt another ryuga, he blackflip and kick austin to get back a bit. Austin charges back at him as he swing his sword at another ryuga, they both clashes and pushing each other.

Austin: your getting good, never expect you still fight like old times.

Another ryuga: well, just because is been very long, doesn't mean I sit around do nothin.

Austin: funny, neither did we.

Another ryuga: then allow me to throw you a punch line then.

He punch ausitn face as he take a deep breath.

Austin: **LIGHTNING DRAGONS' RAOR!**

He unleashed lighting roar as hit another ryuga as he stumble, suddenly a mirror like crack open shot the same lighting roar hit Austin and koan, send the both fly crash the ground as they got up.

Then beside austin are two crack mirrors as he sticks his arms into them, he pulls out a red dragon head on his left arm and a rhino head on his right arm.

he charged in as another ryuga then dodging the rhino head arm then clashes with the dragon head arm. even got some hit of the rhino head arm 9 times give Austin the another attack at the monster ryuga.

Ausitn: try this!

Another ryuga: you first!

He use his dragon arm as both fire blast as Austin quickly make a fully charged one to blast a huge fire ball at another ryuga, then mirror crack again to shoot the same attack send ausitn crash to the wall.

Another ryuga: you can pull off rider tricks, it doesn't compare from the real kind enough boy.

Sally punch but caught it and kick her but quickly block it.

Another ryuga: you seem an interesting experiment who never gone evil.

Sally: well never been evil.

Another ryuga: why not fight yourself ?(chanting a magic word)

As mirror came out of the ground as he push her then pull her back then drop her.

Sally: what the?

Another ryuga walk and point the blade at Austin, ausitn kick the sword and koan jump in speed.

Koan: **FIRE DEVIL'S THERMAL FIST**

He punch him as another ryuga quickly use fire blast of darkness to make him stumble as he cash his sword to make a double slashes at the two and he front jump flip and got the clock piece as he look at it, then stared at ausitn, then he toss the clock piece at him as this confuse ausitn.

Austin: why are you giving this to me?

another ryuga: let say you impress me but advice, even you use personality of rider and weapon, making more less of you sometime not using the real form instead of it, like how den o but they at least transformed. But I don't blamed you since the whole reason and the system, I thought your mind can help but like we all need help to improve or you prefer what matter it is.

Ausitn was silent of it and don't know what to say.

Another ryuga: and you use tennyason's aliens too, they also come in instead you using every of your not enough proving your debt to him, koan have the predator of his and zack is using the alien too, so I like you to try do both them cuz it be interesting of a challenge, till we meet again...Prince of the dragons.

he created a mirror and went inside then the mirror shattered to pieces. Austin runs to sally who's on the ground.

Austin: sal, are you alright?

Sally: he push me and drag me back, and nothin.

Austin: that's not nothing, lets just say, your about to see your other half in the near future.

Sally: another me? Oh god.

Austin: yeah, I think he pointing that he's talking about showing you an evil side you never have since you was created, proving like how evile was evil and same to other experiment, you make him good but the mirror is a reflection of what you never meant to be.

Sally: yeah, I never wanted to be created for evil, guess I'm related to Ace, remember?

Austin: oh yeah, super ace!

Sally: and now my other self,(gulp and shiver) relate to leory.

Austin: yeah, hamstervill know what you do, so he built up part an immunity from 627, but increased very munch that unstable, meaning your mirror self have that too.

Sally: even my programming won't help agents her.

Austin: a negative 146.

Sally: correct.

Koan:(got the clock piece) now we got the piece.

Devilca: yeah.

As then reverse flash is passing throw and dodging of levy's solid script's attack of element even slip and even have a bit trick of venorcia's new magic as making words as raining element and eruptions.

Vencoria: try this (wave her finger words" stop") stop.

As reverse flash stop.

Reverse flash: what the hell?!

Levy: alright!

Venronica:(grin) watch this lev, (wrote the word) 900 X explosion punches.

Then reverse flash got hit 900 X times of invisible punches out of nowhere as now his bones got broken some and punches as he's not even moving his speed.

Levy: shall we finish him off?

Veconrina: sound good to me sis.

Levy and venocira's eyes glowed red with a smile that can make a sadist jealous.

Reverse flash: shit.

Venocira and levy: **DIMENSION DOOR ENDING.**

as make a huge door then open to show a figure claws impale reverse flash as he scream then it begin to ignite flames to cover him as the flame erupted then closed the door as with juggernaut try to crush and breaking gajeel and velvet even droy and jet run to not get rammed over.

Juggernaut: hold still runts!

Gajeel: like hell I'll let ya!

Velvet: hmm, I wonder what his helmet tase like.

Velvet jump and begin to chew it.

Juggernaut: hey! Knock it off!

Vevlet: hey gajeel! Try it taste good!

Gajeel jump in and eat the helmet.

Gajeel:(grin) hey not bad.

Then the two iron slayer using their own club to smashes and hit juggernaut many times ,then velvet jump up to kick and gajeel elbow him as they both nodded.

Gajeel and Velvet: **IRON DRAGON/GOD/ROAR/BELLOW!**

As their combine attack of a huge spinning spiral of iron hit the juggernaut and send him flying sky high.

Gajeel: nice.

Then they see samuel crash down very beaten out as pantherlily, evile, and snarl came down.

Evile: see I told you, they got the clock piece without making a trap.

Samuel: but that's impossible! I run the calculations and triple check th-

Evile: oh give it a rest, here's a 3 lesson you, lesson 1. (beign punching him another more to the face) obsession of knowledge does not make it better, (knee him a lot of times) lesson 2. heroes wins and villain loses, even good guys have lost but adapt the situation no matter how hard it is they never give up, and lesson 3..(back his fist) you should never steal my sally so leave her alone!

He uppercut her send him flying sky high as he screaming.

Evile: (sigh) glad that's over.

Austin: yeah, now we got the piece, let's head out, there only one left to go.

 **with koan**

Koan and elfman in swim trunks while ryuko wearing red bikini, tsume wearing black bikini, seliah wearing green bikini, mirajane and lissana wear a white bikini as there almost close searching the clock piece.

Koan: is here, koan smell it.

Elfmen: hey I see it!

They see under the water is a drain plug.

Koan: me and lissana go down water

As koan went underwater along lissana with a mermaid they pull out the drain as the water sinking.

Elfmen: check it out, the lake is shrinking.

Mirajane: guess that koan ad lissana found something down there.

Seliah: let's check.

As they walk toward koan and lissana as they turn to see the final clockpiece an orange orb like.

Koan: hotdog! Hahahaha!

Lissana: koan calm yourself.

Koan: but koan is koan , also clock piece remind me of orange.

He then pik up the clockpiece as then he stop and frown while sniffing the air as he growling.

Koan: mary huges and...ragyo.

Walking to them is mary and a woman who is wearing a resplendent multi-colored hair, with a silver color on top. flaunting glamorous dresses, She seems to be quite tall as well. She also has seven scars on her back that greatly resemble the stars emblazoned in Goku Uniforms.

Koan didn't say a word as silent looking at her.

Ryuko: (dark look on her eyes) you bitch.

As she about to fight but koan move his hand as she look go ee his eyes ar getting cold.

Koan: she's mine...

Raygo: ah koan is nice to see you again.

Koan:...…

Elfmen: who the hell is she?

Ryuko: this bitch is my "mom"

mairajain: what did she do to make you angry?

Ryuko: back then she try to take over world with her life fiber army, when koan wasn't madness. I was pissed to find out I'm a half life fiber. She brainwashed me to wear junksetu, she even order to kill anyone but the most...she order to tormented and make koan suffer the most. I was pissed when she arrived, she beat up koan merciless and the one who broke koan into madness.

Lizzana: really?

Ryuko: yep.

This make mieajane, lissama, tsume and Seliah very pissed, mary walks to the girls and elfmen with a wicked smile on her face.

Mary: like I'm going to let you off Scott free.

Koan: seem you waited for us to get the piece since samueal told you the location huh?

Mary: like yeah, now time to make you fight for me again

She use her stick wand at him but see nothing happen.

Mary: huh? But last time-

Koan: dont work, i was pretending and I'm immune

Mary huges: oh well, let make it interesting

Elfman: all of is against you two? Nice stradgey! (turn his right arm beast arm)

She now controlling elfman's arm as he try to punch his sisters and koan but move the two out of the way.

Elfman: crap i forgot!

Mary: you can try to fight it but it's not going to help you, there's like nothing yo-

then her paton got cut in half and shreaded into pieces.

Mary: w-w-what?!

Ryuko got her scissor blade.

Ryuko: not anymore.

Raygo: still the disobedient girl, good thing dunialle help of emergency like this

Snap her finger as mary's baton fixed and 15 dungle beast dragon knights.

Koan: this should be fun i guess.

Tsume: (shadow her eyes) hey big bro?

Koan: yes?

Tsume: If it's alright with you, when your done with her can i make her my scratching pole ?

Koan nodded.

Meanwhile with the other koan. 

Koan and along the girls, romeo, dan and coco.

Koan:(sniff around) hehehe looks like byro is coming.

Byro and his big octopus came out from the rubble ground.

Byro: how disappointing, I expect you having the clock piece.

Dan: that voice! Is lord byra!

Natsumi: you mean the octo-jerk?

Then the rumble broke from the ground as they're back underground.

Byro: I couldn't understand why the two of you have such difficulty?

Coco: our deepest apologies lord byro.

Dan: i'm terribly ashame, I-

Koan: eh what's up doc? Seem you got the clockpeice you stole from us.

Byro: so its you again, and yes and now my tow allies retreat and i'll deal with you.

koan: also let you know that key your holding is a fake.

Byro: what?!

byro notice the key he holding poof.

koan: we just play you guys, we got every key and we was waiting for you guys to come, cuz we know you wont call it quit until we kick your ass, I guess your friend samuael cannot calculate the impossible we always do.

Byro: I see you two are smarter then you look.

koan: koan is crazy but not stupid.

Natusmi: check it out Romeo! He acting high and mighty while sitting on the octopus(giggle)

Koan: and it still look tasty as ever! Hahahahaha!

Natsumi: want me to cook 'im?

Koan: yeah! even the old man is riding a giant freakin octopus! Hahahaha.

Layla: also he did fight gildart before.

Natsu mi: make it like I beat gildart once again.

Then the octopus shoot ink which is like acid as it got on koan but now koan is shirtless making the girls get nosebleed.

Lucy: (grabs koan) MINE!

Koan: what is it? (notice) oh look, hehehe, my shirt is burnt off.

Lucy: he's all mine bitches!

Koan: uh lucy, we in the middle of a fight here.

Lucy: (hops in his fur cape) to comfy.

Koan: okay you can fight along riding on my back with my fur frame.

Lucy: yay!

Grace: damn it!

Koan hit his nemetrix to turn into dashslicer as lucy riding on him.

Dashslicer: dashslicer!

natsumi: get back I got an idea ! (jump up dodge the ink and ignite her fist) **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!**

She punch the octopus but nothing happen, as to show a corrupt aura around it as she got swatted by it's tentacles sending her to the wall, she breath fire and the octopus spit ink again as the place almost begin to rumble, dahslicer speed up slashing and biting the octopus and dodging the ink and tentacles as coco look around while dan is unconscious by hitting the head by a rock.

Coco: what now? What should I do?

Lcuy: coco! (she push her away from the falling rock)

Dashslicer speed up carry the unconscious dan with him.

Lucy: are you alright?

Coco: i think that 7 point, (gasp a bit)is dan okay?

Lucy: yeah see?

Natsumi: hey octo-pop! I know your stupid but you don't know who's on your side!

Lucy: seriously! Coco and dan suppose to be your allies!

Dashslicer: what the hell man? You could've hurt your them!

Byro: I realize that, but as proud legion of pluttoon ,they sacrifice their life for this holy wa-

the alien dog speeds in and whip his tail hard to brya face, send him flying crash to the wall.

Dashslicer: total B. S! Coco and dan are not tool or shield of this, and don't you dare ring this call holy war into this, they don't belong to anyone! they make decisions on there own! Even your so blinded, you don't realize your being used.

Lucy: and since your skull is too tight, **CELESTIAL DEMON ROAR!**

As then a star demonic roar hit the octopus send it hit him as byra grunt in pain and still standing.

Koan: I got this, now you'll feel the true holy from my ansectors from the sky, and you mocking it, sound unpleasing to me, after all...I'am the prince of heavens too.

 **with the other koan**

As koan is fighting raygo in hand to hand combat, while the girls, elfman and carnage fighting the dungle beast, they back away in group.

Mary: i'm taking the freakin clock piece right now?

Mirajane: tell me why are you doing this?

Mary: why? I like have no idea lady, all I know is everything is going to be worked out as long as we do what the arch bishop says.

Koan: you sure? Cuz you have no idea the person is an evil in disguise pulling the strings here.

Mary: like I really care.

Lissana: if your going do what your being told.

Mirajane: then your nothing more then a puppet.

Mary: … you don't say.

Point her baton at mira and ryuko

Mary: well then in that case, I'll totally make you my puppet too.

Raygo: make it more then just have 3.

She blast corruption to the baton as the baton move 2 finger , the glow on mirajane , ryuko and tsume then a burst of purple energy on them as they scream.

Elfman: what she doing to you 3?!

Lissana: mira!

Koan: ryu! Tsume!

Mary: conducting art! Second movement ! I'm not suppose to use this technique. But i make a tots make out of you three!

Then mira's satan soul separate her body but in physical form, ryuko's junkesetu take physical form of her and tsume as show make a version of her who look demonic and corrupted.

Lissana: something coming out of there body!

Elfman: her satan soul!

Seliah: ryuko's junkesetu mode and ...a corrupted dark tsume?

as the 3 girl fall down of the ground the mirajane 's satan soul, ryuko's junkesetu and tsume's dark version of her look at koan.

Koan: (eyes wide in horror) no...not again.…

the dark girls turn to koan as charging at him as koan then blocking their fist and kicks very quickly and dodges some , but dark mira punch hard to his stomach as dark tsume slash his back and impale his back as he scream then dark ryuko punch him face. Then dark mira grab his leg and slammed him in the ground 4 times as he scream more, she blast dark ball to his chest, dark ryuko use her red scissor to slashing and stomping on him more as elbow his ribs as he cough blood.

Mary: this is so freakin awesome!

Fark tsume upperslash him to the pillar line as he crashed then the 3 dark girl jump as dark mira dark bomb, ryuko dark fire and dark tsume dark lightning explosion at him as he crashed down as dark tsume drag in speed to his face and lift him up then hit his face as dark mira roundhosue kick him and dark ryuko smash his face to the wall and begin dragging him in speed to crush it tighter as they pin him down and begin pumbling him a lot shocking everyone even mira,tsume and ryuko woken up shock in horror.

Elfman: koan!

Carnage: come on! Get up!

Seliah: master!

Mirajane: koan, please get up.

Tsume: big bro… please

Ryuko: KOAN!

As then koan cant take it as a scream male the dark girl bounce off of him as he got up as koan yell as they see veins and his black smoke steaming out of him as they senses an increased positive energy and rage mixing together.

Ryuko: what's happening?!

Then a flashes erupted blinded everyone but when the light down they see koan who in his clothes but shirtless and his fur frame tide to his bottom waist, his eyes are all black but pupil glowing reddish light and his hair is now down like normal along less spiky, still their and his hair color is now palish redder and not crimson and they see his halo is half white and half grey.

Koan?: hmmm, well...seem I'm born.

Raygo: what is the meaning of this?

Koan?: raygo kirugin, earhtland mary huges...your sins has corrupt to cancer of the area and innocent, surrender or be...eradicate. (make everyone flinch)

Tsume: meow.

Koan? turn at tsume and they other.

Koan?: hmmm? I guess this is my first time meeting you all, I heard very munch details right about now.

Ryuko: how much do you know us?

Koan?: well i'am the opposite of rampages you all know. (shocked them) my name is decimate Koan, I feel nothin but hollow.

Tsume: you don't hate us?

decimate Koan: if I would, you along the other wouldn't be standing here lory.

Elfmen: whoa man, this guy is...is, like koan but...I don't know what to say.

decimate Koan turn at dark mira and dark ryuko then back at mira and ryuko.

koan: are those two your stolen transformation from earthland huges?

Ryuko: yeah.

Mirajain: yes.

Decimate Koan: I see.

Dark tsume charged at him as he grab her claw and looked at her.

Decimate koan: decay.

Then she scream as crack cover her as steaming coming as burst into dust and ashes blow away to the wind.

Tsume: eep.

Decimate koan turn slowly at raygo.

Decimate koan: raygo kiryuin.

Raygo: attack him now!

As dark mira and dark ryiko charged as decimate kaon caught their hands and slammed them to the ground , deimcate koan stomping dark mira and punching dark ryuko's face and send them flying crash to the walls.

Decimate koan: it seem my time is up, but beware as koan is now surpass his evolution mixed of madness, calm and even rage.

He turn back to normal and the lunatic flop down to the ground, as get up as see koan is back and his fur frame back to wear it is as it show he's pissed.

Koan: koan...is not...very happy.

Koan roared loudly make the ground shaken a bit as he stop.

Koan: Tell us mary, is this worth it? Being the legion of plutoon does?

Mirjaane: Do you enjoy? hurting other like this?

Mary: hmm, honestly I do, it proves that I'm not a helpless loser I use to be.

Koan: you remind me of my ex girlfriend,(this surprise mary) she was using me and broke my heart fake, call me a loser and what you did is like how raygo pull the strings on ryuko my childhood friend, Jennifer kill my step parents and my little sister, so that why you wanted to take it all away from me huh? A very bad guy.

Mary d-don't play any mind tricks at me, I'm just doing what I was told.

koan:I haven't done anything of this mind trick and you have no will, is the truth, a bully like how I was bullied... if you enjoy being a puppet and not seeing who evil. meaning your like Jennifer, guess i'll punish you using two of me, mira and ryu help, even my new magic take over...Devil soul. (this shocked mira, elfman, lissana and mary so munch)

Mary: w-w-w-what?

koan:(turn mira and ryuko) hey mira and ryu, (eye smile and smiling) koan love to see your other form mira and ryu, koan like to see you use senksetu with angel and demon mixed as one cuz me let ladies first to transformed.

Mirajane: alright koany.

Ryuko: sure, let's go senksetu!

Mary: I don't think so!

She command dark mira make a dark blast at them as then soon the blast got stop by a flash bright

Mirajane is now have her ears are covered by sky long blue scales, extending backwards, and gain pointed edges, bearing resemblance to those of elves. Users also gain similar scale-like armor in their forearms and hands as well as in their legs. Each forearm also receives a fin-like protrusion on its outer side. They also grow a large, sky blue, stocky tail seemingly made of metal plates or scales, getting smaller and smaller near its end. The clothes also change, with any attire the user might be donning being replaced by a light blue and dark blue, one-piece suit revealing their arms and legs, which is open on the front and the back, exposing most of the belly, wide cleavage and upper back too. This Satan Soul form also dons two angel-like wings that are always pointing upwards.

Ryuko now in her battle outfit as show white color with red line along black armor parts as angelic and demonic wings and halo on it.

Koan: hmmm, very sexy.

Elfman: uh oh, we got trouble now, calm down mira, don't let it take over, stay in control!

Mary: no way that's impossible! No one ever told me she have another satan soul! You think like you would warn me!

Lissana: i don't understand, what's happening to her?

Seliah: I senses this form is a lot different but strong.

Elfman: this is bad, we got to get out of here while we still can ,that form is different then satan soul,the reason you havnet seen this form before because our master forbidden it ,is known as the demon god halphas.

Koan: my turn... **DEVIL SOUL!**

Then magic light shines upon him as then a huge flashes of black and red then show an imagine of a dark figure with a snake, goat and bull as the beast around it make a roar.

Elfman: what is that?

Lissana: is it like mira's?

Carnage: no, koan unleashing his own, is far different then satan soul,like how you elfman of beast and lissana have animal, mira have satan...koan now have devil, he pick one of a demon god but also the most powerful and prominent demons of Hell but not very powerful as koan's grandfather, he using the form of his grandfather's allies and other relative.

Then soon the light died down as the smoke clears reveals koan in a new armor, he has black armor and cloak tail, red arms and legs, has a helmet that looks devilish, he holds a silver wide sword and has a blaster on his left arm.

Carnage: behold! Asmodeus!

as koan's eyes flashes red as he ready

 **with they other koan**

as bryo rode his octopus, then a corrupt purple energy around it as make the octopus more monsters.

Koan: now you...you shouldn't mention the holy, now here's a new predator that'll bring the laugh.

He slap his neck as he change into a green haired hyena with a black mask with red like jack o lantern face but sharper teeth and two more arms on his belly as he has the nematrix on his neck.

?: **LOON HUNTER!** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (his eyes and mouth glowing at byra while drooling a bit) DINNER!

He using his dark magic to duplicate himself into 15 of him as they are surroundings brya and the octopus as everyone here the alien hyenas giggling while walking at him.

Loon hunter prime: well, well, well guys what do we got here?

Loon hunter 2:hmm I don't know boss, what you think? (turn loon hunter 3)

Loon hunter 3:AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! (slurp his lips)

Loon hunter 2: yeah that what I was thinking, a tender meat and a yummy seafood.

Byra: destroy them all!

as monster octopus spread it ink at them but the alien hyenas running from it as they all jump over the octopus monster and begin eating it while laughing make brya got off and gasp in shock and horror.

Byra: GET OFF OF HIM!

he felt a tap as he turn to see 3 loon hunters

the 3 loon hunters: BOO!

Byra scream a bit as he jumpscare and fall down a bit. All three alien hyenas all laughed as the other alien heynas got off the octopus as it till alive but got scratch and bite marks, then octopus about to spread ink but a water stop it to show lucy summon auqrious by using the small water puddle, which her key help summoning her.

Loon hunters prime:(walking at byra) now, now are you really think this is the way? You have no idea that there someone is a spy who's evil and that's your boss who give you this mission.

Byra: we only take our orders from the arch bishop.

Loon hunters prime then laughing along his other alien henya duplicates.

Loon hunter prime: that's a laugh.

Byra: what you mean?

Loon hunter: your arch bishop, is a spy, working with someone is evil, along with dunialle, why else those enemies she sent are helping you guys? There using you to get the clock piece all together for their evil plot!

Byra: what?!

Loon hunter: yes, laponite is the one who is mind controlling the Archbishop, he was a doll used by the dark Oración Seis to accomplish their plans, possessing a lock of hair from Zero. And here you are, being use as a tool with no question. Who use it to find Celestial Spirit Mages and unseal the Infinity Clock, using the Anti-Link, which is why he want you to get lucy.

Lucy: and it's a good think you failed at it.

byro and coco is shocked of it.

Coco: w-what now?

Layla: play along for now.

Grace: yeah so you gonna help us take them down.

Byro: W-we yield.

Loon hunter clones get back inside of him.

Loon hunter: that more like it, and finally a form that looks good on me(laughing)

Lucy: (hugs him) so fluffy.

Loon hunter 2:hey I wanna hug her, her chest is soft anf pillow.

Loon hunter: oh no, you go hug a tree!

Loon hunter 3: hahahahahha!

Loon hunter 2: is not funny.

Loon hunter 3: ahahahahah!

Loon hunter 2: hey shut up!

Loon hunter 3 kept laughing as loon hunter 2 growl at him as they tackling yelping each other while tumbling biting and scratching each other.

Loon hunter: would you knock it off!

As they stop as loon hunter 3 biting his own leg.

Loon hunter 2:(point at loon hunter 3)but he started!

Loon hunter 3: rug rug! (points back at loon hunter 2)

loon hunter: oh boy(shake his head)

 **with koan**

as koan's devil soul show as mirajane, seliah, ryuko,tsume and lissana are breathing hard while blushing as they felt a heat and drool a bit, mary try not to admit but cant help it as her heart beat like crazy.

Mirajane: _whoa, MINE!_

Lissana: _wow, that is new._

Ryuko: _FUCK ME PLEASE!_

Tsume: _big bro is so cool._

Mary huge: _like what the hell?!_

Seliah: _master is so hot._

Elfman: THAT IS SO FREAKEN MANLY!

Koan: let say when you visit hell and meet your grandfather's friend, their spar training wasn't easy but worth it for all 7 years.

Mary huges: y-you went to hell, f-for real?!

Koan: yes.

Mary huges: like, what kind of person are you?!

Koan: ooh, me thought you know, let me rephrase your memories to remember it mary hughes, koan seniruyami, the hero of madness, i'm the living incarnate of pure chaos. But prince of all heaven and many kind of hell realm along lord of a beast there is, I serve and protect as the angel, punish evil as the devil, show destruction to all who dare threaten us and the predator to all my preys! also the best of all this form have a sin of lust, and lust to see enemies fall and pleases my wife/husband in fact I can smell your lust too mary. (She blush hard and flinch)

Mary: w-what are you talking about, I have no idea what's your talking about.

Koan: how cute, you try to deny it but you know you wanted so badly, but first your new mistress and I will punish you being a bad girl, mira and ryu let know her place along that feather head bastard as well. (smirk demonic)

Ryuko: with pleasure.

Mirajain: right.

They flew up as they point their hands unleashing attack as elfman carry carnage and lissana while tsume and seliah move out the way.

Elfman: run faster you two!

Carnage: your carrying us!

The multiple explosion make every hole around and destruciton as some smoke clear out.

Raygo: n-no way.

Mary huges: this is no fair, their totally cheating, I have no idea they're actual a demon, how am I suppose to fight them?! their so sinful and wicked, even koan seirnuyami seem very hot- I mean strong!

Koan: you know, is ironic cuz as half angel we are appreciate how zentopia but this find of way and behavior prove disappointing and annoyance, to think my girls learn from them.

Mirajane: however (make a blast at mary and dark mira, dark ryuko and raygo) We lost their respect from people like you, such a shame.

Ryuko: and they are not.

Mary huges: that's it! I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! I'M SORRY ARCHBISHOP! I KNOW I COMMITTING A SIN, FORGIVE ME! I'M DOING ALL THIS FOR YOU!

Dark mira flew up as black and red went down on mary as then mary went inside of her then raygo grab dark ryuko to jump in the light as to show raygo wearing junksetu.

mary satan soul: merging someone control, conducting their third movement! Using this forbidden technique I can defeat you with your power!

raygo: and i'll murder you koan, just like my plan was before.

Koan: really?

He make a dupcliate out of himself and put on the OOO Driver.

Koan 2: cuz your about to get extinct of something special for you, as i'll go all savage for what you have done and thank you for helping my madness unleashed.

He pull out an indigo and purple 3 medal coin of a pterodactyl, triceratops and tyrannosaurus ,he flip all 3 coins inside the driver as it flick sideways then he grab his scanner to scan pass it.

Koan 2: henshin.

Then the coins made a single on as the armore was made, instead of a black jumpsuit, it was a white one jumpsuit, has purple armor tyrannosaurus legs, purple shoulder with yellow spikes on the shoulders, behind it has wings, triceratops arm gauntlets, has a pterodactyl themed helmet and green eyes.

 **PTERA! TRICERA! TYRANNO! (screech) PU-TO-TYRANNOSAURUS~!**

?:kamen rider ooo, Putotyra MODE!

He unleashed an icy wind fog to freeze all dungle beast draong knight as ooo roar very loudly, which all the frozen dungle beast shattered to pieces, then he stop along do a low breathing like an animal.

Mary satan soul: like what in earthland is going on?!

Mirajane: you should pay attention to us instead.

Mary satan soul: fine then!

She charged at the two as she try rapidly punch koan and mirajane but is not working as mira thrust her palm, koan knee and kick her too then he flew and elbow mary satan soul toward mary as she kicked her, ooo charged in at raygo as she do too but ooo grab her right arm and twist it as she scream, she notice cant regenerate, then ryuko came in slash raygo's left arm out clean.

Raygo: MY ARM!

Then ooo fly up open his pterodactyl to fly up then ryuko flew up too ,her scissor blade ignite of flames of hell and holy.

Ryuko: this is for ruining my childhood with koany!

She slash her chest in half as she scream in pain as ooo got his scanner to scan his belt.

 **SCANNING CHARGED!**

His triceratops shoulder pads extend horns to impale ryuko's mother's shoulder make her scream then he open his wings to flap frozen her and his t-rex tail show to whammed her to pieces as then ooo see mary satan soul's fight. he punch the ground and pull out a grey, purple and yellow t-rex chopper open ax like weapon, he fly up as to see her unleashed a dark ball attack but the 3 deflect it as nothing.

Mary satan soul: no way! That attack didn't scratch them!

Mirajane: (appeared behind her and hit her)as far as I'm concern you've committed a greater sin, now you had your fun, now you'll pay for taking my power and using it against me even make my ming in pain. (Charging a beam from her hand)

Koan: indeed, now carnage

He nodded as koan grab him as he morph into a red blood and black line sword as he flew up above mary satan soul.

Seliah: master catch!

She throw medal coin to OOO as he catch it then put it inside his ax t-rex and press the handle down.

 **GULP**

Then now it change to a gun like as another handle down as it charging a black and purple electricity targeting at mary satan soul.

 **PUTOTYRA DEATH BLOW!**

OOO: hasta la vista, baby.

He fired and mirajane fired and koan swing his symbiotic sword as mary satan soul is now screaming as crash the ground as back to normal as koan walk up along ooo.

Koan: out.

Then mira's satan soul came out of mary as coming and kneel to her.

Mary: what the?!

Koan: you cant pull a string on every demon...and you try command them is a very bad sin, cuz there are...no strings on me, I've got no strings to hold me down, to make me fret, or make me frown.

Mirajain: and you use my magic to threaten my love ones, that's unforgivable.

OOO nodded while low growling coming close to her and he set his weapon back to axe mode .

Mary: s-stay away.

Elfman: here it comes, just thinking about it makes me wanna passed out.

Lissana: what mira gonna do to her? Hope koany stop her.

Seliah: is alright, i don't sense her out of control.

OOO swing his axe and mirajane hit and koan swing his sword but they all missed make the ground broke scary Mary more.

Mary: please don't.

Then mira wiggle her finger a bit at her as mary is a bad child.

Mirajane: bad.

Koan: (eyes glow) never, do that again.

OOO: (glowing eyes) or I'll detach your head, understood?

She slowly nodded fast, Then mary fainted.

Koan: well that went well, oh my mira and ryu how sexy,(wrapped his arms on their waist make them moan and blush of his touch) I'm liking what I'm seeing here~. (kisses their neck as mira and ryu breathing sexually)

elfmen: (on his knees) it was so terrifying, this one time she was so desperate to catch en enemy and discipline him that she wipe out an entire town.

Seliah: really? Nice.

Then notice lissana is hugging as she blushing and she giggle hugging OOO.

OOO: hmmm? (tilt his head)

lissana: your so cool.

OOO: yeah.

Koan: now to talk to mary alone.

He then make a duplicate as he carry her private. Then tsume speed in to prime koan then rub see she horny and rubbing her face to his chest and abbs.

Koan: naughty kitty, (pets her head) you want me that badly?

Tsume: (blush hard and purr) yes, I missed you so much~.

Ryuko: (purr and cat smile) lets not let the poor girl keep waiting~.

Mirajane: (lick her lips a sexy look) you still have to fuck me koany~.

Koan sure do as he carry them in private

As then koan 2 turn back to normal while seliah with him and carry mary.

Koan: wow, that form felt...stupendious

As then mary begin waking up.

Mary: wha?

Koan: yellow mary what doing? (laugh crazy and wave his right arm at her)

Mary: AH! IT'S THE LUNATIC!

Koan: yep, that's me! Koan see your okay.

Mary jump to a nearby bush as she is shivering

Koan: is okay , I'm not gonna hurt you.

As he reached out and touch Mary's check, she start to ease a little

Koan: your hair is pretty nice you know?

Mary:(blush) u-um...

Koan: is alright, is alright you learn your lesson so calm down.

As then mary begin to calm down.

Koan:,also is no trick, there someone at your legion pluttoon ,he's a member of the dark Oración Seis to accomplish their plans, he using you all to get to all the piece of the clock and lucy, to find Celestial Spirit Mages and unseal the Infinity Clock, using the Anti-Link, to created corrupt chaos and destruction.

Mary: I-I have no idea, we're just following orders

koan: is okay you didn't know, it happens to everybody, but this guy is mind controlling the archbishop, taking advantage on you guys, and the person name you and your team know is laponite.

Mary didn't say anything else as she shocked and eyes wided.

Mary: s-so, all this time we...

Koan: yeah, he even allaicne with dunialle, look is not to late to fix this ,me know your not very a bad person even you follow order but tell me, do you heard the legendary arch angel who use to be in fairy tail way back?

Mary: are you kidding me? of course i heard of hikari the sacred angel ,every church and legion of plutoon look up and heard of him.

Koan: well, he's my dad.

Mary: what?!

Koan: uh huh.

Mary: (bow on her knees) I'M SO SORRY!

Koan:(title his head) is alright, and there no need to act formal.

As she look up koan is holding her chin making her blush hard.

Koan: like i said, is not to late if you wanna fixed it, also as half demon there no need as my little puppeteer do the right thing. (as she smirk while licking her lips)

She tackled him to the ground sneaking a kiss at the lips as she moaned, he spank and grope her ass make her moan more then he fondling her breasts.

koan: my your bold and horny huh?

Mary: your the one who made me feel this way, you better take responsibility

Koan: hehehe, been there, and beside, me know you wanted it in the first place.

Mary: yes, please my lord, take me now.

Koan: very well

The future king of the heaven and hell took a bite of her neck, lip, collarbone as she moan blushing showing angelic and demonic wings then he begin spooning her, by fondling her breasts and ass making her felt melt away.

Mary: Oh god! Oh god! It's so good!

Then her hair ruffled as two black ears pop out of her head as a gray short tail pop from her butt, then she start to smile and start to chuckle, then a full blown hyena laugh as koan keep spooning her body wanting to taste the new body.

Koan: seliah, teleport the last clock piece to they other me with lucy and the gang, we already got the clock face which is already deliver.

Seliah: as you wish.

Koan give the last clock piece to her as she teleport.

 **with they other koan**

Seliah reappeared with koan, the girls and Romeo.

Koan caught it as he pull out all the clock piece and merged them as he sealed it.

Koan: there, it sealed and not to mention, (snap his finger as a fake clock piece) this one should fool them.

koan put the merged clock piece into his fur framed.

Selieh: anything else you wish?

Koan: you hang with us for now.

Seliah: very well.

Koan:(turn coco and byra) and you two, you wanna fixed of what you done and been hoodwink here this plan, pretend you keep following order, the enemies now get the fake clockpiece as they'll move on their next phase, so you gonna help us take them down.

Coco: okay, um, is it alright that I can see that omni rider?

Austin: did someone called me?

as they turn to see Austin erza, irene, madoku, judy, ur, bloody, juvia arrived as Austin 2 came merged to him, cana, wendy, carla, dex starr, gajeel, velvet, panther lily, levy, vencoria, lyon, cream, mirajane, ryuko, tsume, elfman, lissana, carnage, and mary.

they all has arrived group up.

koan: sup bro.

Austin: sup, (turn to coco) you want to talk to me with something?

Coco: yeah.

Austin: okay, what is it? (smile at her)

Coco: um well...

Austin: come on coco, you can tell me, we got some time. (he smile and petted her head)

Coco: d-do you like dogs?

Austin: is this your answer?

He start to scratch her ear as she start to pet like a dog.

Coco: oh~, that's good~.

Austin: ah so cute, like a puppy you are.

When he stop scratching her ear, she whimpers and hugs him and rub her check on his belly.

Austin:(chuckle and petted her head) is okay, i'll forgive you ,i cant get mad at someone who's adorable. (kiss her forehead)

Coco pat like a dog and start acting like one.

Bloody bunny:(pus her and hug him) he's mine!

She whimpers more want to be petted.

Ausitn:(petted her and wrapped her arm on her) there, there, come on bloody learn to share.

Bloody: (pouted) fine. (Austin pets her head as her foot pats) oh yeah, that's good.

Austin: so koan, that's all the piece and you merged them and now the one we see is a fake one.

Koan: yep,(petted Mary's head)right now we should wait when the dark oracion seis will be coming.

Erza: so what should we do now?

Ausitn about to say something but his megatrix begin glowing and spinning.

Megatrix: {All updated aliens improved upgrades, along master control been unlocked}

Austin: alright, I wonder what I have now?

He then flashed as replacing austin's place is a giant wooden puppet who have some metal parts showing a little bit armor, a bit glowing orange eyes, with a 2 gear on his back and has the megatrix on his left bottom waist.

?: Puppeteer! I miss using this guy.

Koan: he look different.

True to Koan's word, puppeteer look at himself seeing that he is diffrent.

Puppeteer: I see, not bad, i wonder, i got it! phantom horror!

He turn into phantom horror but except all gray, his tail have multiple like tendrils, bandages cover his face, orange scarf, a torso black suit half with a single orange streak and megatrix symbol.

Phantom horror: wow! Even phantom horror looks cool, mega load.

The he change into mega load a black and orange line around the black part and black line on the inside orange part and the symbol of the megatrix on the face.

?: **MEGA LOAD!**

Erza: seem you can go alien by thinking it.

Mecha load: awesome, hmm i wonder what treasure fear's new appearance is? well let's see.

Orange flash as now he have a torso of a snake color golden and dark reddish brown pattern scale with a tip blade on the tail, black 4 spider limbs on his back and arms , wearing a shirt like black and orange single streak, a cage treasure box box with an orange visor and a locked there then the symbol of the megatrix on bottom of his visor.

?: **TREASURE FEAR!**

Koan: wow now he look different too.

Treasure fear: (whisper) not entirely.

Koan: no need to whisper but still.

Then he turn back to austin.

Austin: alright then, here it goes, michelle as soon when the time come of you "reveal" your self, lucy will make a fake duplicate illusion as you take that with her for them.

Michelle: got it.

Austin: also right now i senses them coming.

Koan: the dark reborn oracion seis, there here.


	9. Chapter 8

Natsumi: there here?

Austin: not alone as massacre wrath and...dunialle as well.

?: hehehehe hello hello hello!

Everyone turn to see a… weird…. Robo cat with a slot machine on his chest.

Dex starr: the hell?

?: well now, looks like we got ourselves.

Koan: me remember that spell, is zero's chew toy I bitten.

?: you're about to eat those words!

Austin: also what his name again?

Koan: hmm is a tip on my tongue.

?: my name now is Jackpot! Lets see what your luck is!

Koan: (sarcastic) right, (whisper to austin) watch this.

As jackpot pull the lever as the sloth begin to spinning, koan snaps his fingers as the slots showed his face making a razbarry and a peace sign.

Jackpot: what the?!

koan: and here this

jackpot got shocked and got whammed by a piano.

Koan: okay come on out now! We know your there.

As coming out is a dark version of oracion seis, their skin is gray, first dark midnight has black spiky hair has grown considerably, it now reaches midway down his back, obscuring the vast majority of the white portion of his hair, save for a small braided lock dangling down the left side of his face.

Dark racer wearing a black and red line suit and a helmet like.

Dark cobra, His coat doesn't have the intricate motifs on the purple parts nor any visible studs, and is given light bluish edges and modified armbands, being dark and each sporting a large, red gem,has a scar across his right eye and his ears are also noticeably pointed; in addition, he no longer wears the earring on his ears.

There also a dark angel.

as along surprising erigor who seem bald, his scythe got a big skull in it, shirtless, black pants and cloak with a hoodie on.

Natsumi: no way.

Lucy: there the dark oracion seis.

Dark midnight: you seem surprise, a great deal has change since the last time we met.

Then walking to them is dunialle and masscare wrath.

Austin: dunialle.

dunialle: Austin.

Koan: masscare.

Masscare: brother.

Austin: I hate to say this, but you surprise me more, surviving death, I guess we both are stubborn huh?

Dunialle: indeed, but you still have your body while I have to rely on a different one, weakling my powers for a while.

Koan: and you masscaar wrath, no, feral jester's own rampage, I see you wanted to continue his wish before he died huh?

Masscaar: and your the one I will kill.

Austin: and dark midnight, or you prefer brain the 2nd.

Dark midnight: exactly.

Austin: so what your purpose of doing this even your the dark side and continue where they left and abandon, what reason for this?

Dark midnight: well, you know the reason, I offer one single wish. To make my father's dream more reality and that all of this world.

Erza: I cant believe you babbling the same nonsense.

As dark midnight small grin.

Dark midnight: you've been very helpful, thank you but I'm afraid we won't require your assistants anymore.

as the merged clockpiece glowing.

Austin: not good.

Koan: I know.

Dan: what we do lord byra?

Byra: right, we have to stop them.

Dan:(bring his lance and shield) I'm all fired up!

Natsumi: WHAT YOU THINK YOUR DOING BUDDY?! (She, byra, koan and Austin rush toward the enemies) DON'T YOU KNOW THAT'S MY LINE?! 

Dan: YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!

Dark midnight: lousy insect, look of how they swarm.

Masscare wrath: let me give you a hand there.

They cast a spell to unleash a dark pulse, a huge amount it toward them.

Austin: **DRAGON SHIELD!**

Then a large shield with a dragon on it appeared before the group shielding it but the pushing by masscare wrath's energy make a hit directly to broke out hit at koan and Austin send them flying hit hard to the wall as they got up shaking it.

Austin: this change something

Koan: yeah, ow.

Midnight: you may not be aware yet, but once baired sealed the clock of a wizard it become their proptery, (teleport top of the infitny clock) you know what that means don't you? now it bared to our sealed the clock belong to us.

Masscare wrath grin a little as he invisible sap a bit particle of the hidden infnity clock from koan's fur frame to transferred to the fake one.

Koan: what the!?

As then the infinity clock make a dung noise wave.

Austin: oh boy.

Koan: massacre know me hidden it but only sap a half of it.

Dark angel: my what a beautiful sound.

Lucy: that's not fair! You cant just show up out of nowhere and steal for yourself!

Dark cobra: I can hear it, your growing anger and confusion, is building up within you.

Koan: hmph, not all of it.

Dark racer: ain't that a laugh.

Dark angel: unfortunately we dark ones are forbidden to touch the infinity clock.

Dunialle: so we use you guys to get it for us.

Jackpot: there you have it folks, that how you play the game!

Dex starr: bastard.

Lucy: so we're being used, that true, what about my dad? Why would we do this?

Austin: I can senses those dark imposter are not push over yet.

Scarlet: is different from last time.

Natsumi: we can still take them.

Dark cobra: we don't let everyone dances the pawn in our hands, you should feel honor.

Natsumi: SHUT YOUR YAP!

She breathe a huge fire breathe as erigor blocked it with wind magic.

Koan: is you! Erigor, I thought you was dead when I killed you.

Erigor: he is dead, I am the grim reaper.

Austin: hahaha, right, my bro zack make a way better grim reaper then you.

Erigor: I like to see him try, oh wait, he's not here.

Austin: careful or i'll summon him,(show a lewmaus prime ring) cuz I know this will come in handy.

Erigor: he would be a waist.

Austin: really?

He pull out a wizard red hand belt on and put the ring on and toward it.

 **LEWAMUS PRIME! PLEASE!**

Then egiror got an explosion kick in the face send him crash to the ground as the smoke clear everybody see zack as lewamus prime has arrived.

Lewamus prime: yo!

Austin: hey bro

lewamus prime turn back to zack

zack: care to explain why you summon here aust?

Austin: you see that guy with the hood? He thinks he's the better grim reaper then you.

Zack: windbag that I kick? Just because of wind magic, make him a amature and a cheap knock off to me.

Austin: that's just a most of it.

Zack: I see,(turn dunialle and they other) uh huh I see you guys have another situation of dunialle and feral jester's rampage even dealing with,(turn jackpot) dumb bot, (turn dark angel) feather whore,(turn dark midnight) make up dead weight,(turn dark racer) banana speed nose, (turn dark cobra) and elf lizard, nice to meet ya'll.

Dark midnight: who is this pest?

Dunialle: be very careful, he's zack prion a.k.a lewamus prime, the third brother of omni rider and savage nepalhem, and prince of beyond omnipotent and every gods and goddess there is, but he's the agent of death...beyond life and death he is.

Dark midnight: he's probably a worthless wizard.

Zack: i dont learn magic from this world, but it doesn't mean i have my own.

He heald his head to show heart image , he tightly a little squeeze it as dark midnight's eyes as he scream in pain and cough a little blood shocking everyone except austin and koan but impress, dark midnight fall in one knee clutching his heart in pain while sweating a bit

Dark midnight: w-what?!

Dark racer: what happen?!

Dark midnight: if is like, my heart was almost about to explode.(panting)I guess I underistmate this guy here.

Dark cobra: come on brian, how munch time we waist for these idiots?

Dark angel: don't forget an important gold to achieve.

Dark midnight: i'am well aware, however we have a score to settle, they humiliated us 7 years ago,so now is our turn, cobra, racer.

Cobra and racer: yeah

Austin: everyone on guard, erza, grace, wendy, natsumi, koan and zack we split up to take them down, the rest of fairy tail be on guard cuz(see dungle beast coming out from the floor) ya'll deal with them too.

Erza: (requip into her Robe of Yūen outfit) let's take them down! 

Zack: alright, time to roll out!

Then dark racer full force speed zig zag as austin turn into raptor dash as he blocked the attack eh about to at grace and natsumi.

Raptordash: I don't thinks so!

Dark racer: you think your faster then me?

Raptordash: you gonna talk or up to this challenge who's the fastest ?

dark racer: fine !

they zig zag clashing each other back and forward.

grace:damn, they're moving like crazy !

erza: he more stronger and faster the last time we fought, he using his slow spell ?

Grace: no I don't sense it, but Austin seem to keep up.

Dark cobra: well, well, if isn't the sky maiden and her cat, is been a while, what's the matter you don't look happy to see me, do I frighten you?

Zack: how about me?

Then zack came in as a blue flashes he turn into a white small humanoid with headphone like attach on his back and the symbol of the ultramatrix on his chest.

?: **POSITIVE ECHO ECHO!** (slap his again)

Turn into an evolve form, a tall humanoid metal color light silver, with sonic disk on his shoulder, two of them in his forearm and 2 on his legs and head is like one and two on his chest and an ultimate symbol of the ultramatrix.

?: **POSITIVE ULTIMATE ECHO ECHO!**

He launch 4 disc around dark cobra to use a sonic scream very stronger as dark cobra scream covering his ear in pain.

P. U. echo echo: **SONIC DOOOOOOOOM!**

as dark cobra scream then natsumi jump up then fire punch dark cobra hard to the wall as then he dodges egior's wind slashes then P. U echo echo fly up and blue flash as he's now Humanoid ghost with black scar around his body, shackle on his wrist, neck and with chain broke on his wrist and chain around the symbol of the ultramatrix and a single blue eye.

?: **POSITIVE GHOSTFREAK!**

Egior: prepare to die.

As he make a wind slash blow but then P. Ghostfreak disappeared as he try to find him as then erza and grace jump in to attack him, the iwnd mage aboutto use his magic till he felt a punch by the alien ghost, grace using an ice blast and erza slammed her spear to his ribs as P. Ghostfreak grab his hand and slammed him many times and throw him to the wall.

egior: back off

P. Ghostfreak: let me show you true fear of death.

he open his chest showing black and white stripe tentacles as waving around scaring the shit out of egior make him jump scare back to the wall and he shivering backing away from the alien ghost.

P. Ghostfreak: you scared now?

He shiver as P. Ghostfreak punch him knock out then he grab his scythe as then for raptordash fighting dark racer zig zag as dark racer get send crashed to the wall as raptordash spin tornado around him of multiple punches and kicks zig zag at him.

Raptordash: alright, now eat this!

A swing of his tail send him crashed to the wall.

Dunialle: seem they got stronger then before

massacre wrath: dark midnight, suggest we retreat since we got what we wanted.

Dark midnight: yes we should be going now.

Dunialle snap her finger as her and allies now gone along the infinity clock piece.

Austin: great, they saw right though us and got the real infinity clock.

Koan: not exactly.

Austin: huh?

Koan: that was the fake they got,(pull out the real infinity clock) massacre wrath only got half of it, I trick him since give a small amount of it.

Ausitn: good job K.

zack: so how long you need me here?

Austin: well, you are a duplicate so maybe take them down and you go back.

Zack: okay, so you two gonna destroy the infinity clock now?

Austin: hmm, well yeah along koan can absorb the chaos.

zack: alright then.

as then Austin close his eyes asn let his magic flow as he back his fist.

Austin: **GOLDEN DRAGON KING'S FIST!**

He punch the infinity clock to piece as koan sucking all of the chaos energy from it and swallowed it.

Koan: hmmm, tasty and nice. There, this infinity clock will cause so munch trouble, now it deal with let head back.

Zack: I know the place since I look around for now.

He snap his finger as then soon they arrived at fairy tail guild.

Zack: hey everyone.

Marco: hey, it's that zack guy.

zack: yeah a duplicate who got lucky when got summon by aust using a me ring wizard kamen rider style, so now i'm helping you guys of this mission.

Sally: great, but in order to made a dent to dunelle's forces, we're going to have a visit with… blue pagases.

Zack: let me guess, another guild with 3 pretty boy who flirt with girl and a small man with a sniff on girl and all weirdly?

Sally: (walks to the exit and grabbing zack with her) spot on Z. your coming with us.

Zack:(remove her) hey, hey no need to grab on to me like that, i'm coming.

Sally: alright just checking.

 **Timeskip**

they arrived at blue Pegasus, as they other sit down and discus their next plan.

Sally: you too bob.

Bob: who who's that guy? I never seen him (look at zack)

Sally: that zack orion, ausitn's and koan's third brother.

Bob: well arn't you a cutey.

Zack: please don't.

Grace: anyway zack how your situation going?

Zack: a bit well as always.

Lucy: hey guys, where's michelle?

Austin: she's with koan, (spotted coco act like a doggy again) aw, hello coco.

Lucy sniff at koan's scent then dash then natsumi, happy and zack follow her as then lucy found koan and michelle at the broken church like place.

Michelle: it's my fault isn't it? after all, i'm he one bring you guys the clock handle and soon betray you.

Koan: yes but if it wasn't for me to talk you out, you care lucy deep as her dad, sure it wasn't good after layla was dead and things got fucked up however, I see how munch he finally open his eyes but I wish we wouldn't been gone that lone to at least see him. My life was tough till it got good thanks to ben and zack along Austin.

Lucy: he's right michelle. you got to stay positive, focus on the good stuff if you wouldn't have brought that clock hand I never would of met you

koan: and your part of the family and koan like to get to know you more, so no need to feel down and beating yourself into this.

mcihelle: yeah, I guess yo two are right, I love you big sister, I even love you the most koan.

she cry anime ears hugging them as zack smile to see it.

as then lucy and koan suddnely got an idea.

koan: luce, you thinking what koan thinking?

Lucy: oh you know I do.

As everyone back at blue Pegasus.

Koan: as we know what's wrong since it was a waring, good thing we was prepared and aware of it.

Austin: yes, we destroy the clock since it not suppose to but we have to otherwise they enemy get it first and merged them.

Lucy: that why my dad give it to me, it was a warning, thank goodness we is destroyed.

Zack: the dark oracion seis, have the fake one, very son dunialle know it'll be fake and very weak as it not power up even if she take a very long hour to do it.

Austin: but she need is a sacrifice to boosted up munch.

Natsumi: if anyone to blamed is Lucy's dad, make things complicated.

Koan: well I guess is more of a "riddle me this" situation, we got of the piece, destroy and now we have to focus.

Austin: mortum and kavaxas told me that dark midnight send his team out, need to warn lahar about the traitor in the group, we divide and conquer in group of team, to take down them in numbers, even we know the legion of plutoon will help as right now there playing along the plan.

Erza: so what should we do?

Austin: let's head back to fairy tail, got an idea.

Coco: can I come too?

Austin: sure you can, as long you stay safe with me.

Coco: yay! (hugs his back) ruff!

As then they went back to fairy tail guild as every member group up.

Austin: so far the infinity clock is history for good, the decoy we give them, as koan pull out a very weak particle of it to fool and keep them occupied.

Zack: But however dunialle is working on it and know they've been trick by us, Dark oracion seis the evil and shadow of the original gonna continue on, dark midnight A.K.A Brian the 2nd gonna use it with dunialle's help but however a sacrifice.

Erza: which means we'll locate the dark oracion seis and there recover the fake infinity clock and destroyed it.

Natsumi: well then let's get moving, all we have to do is to start looking everywhere we think of and bound to run into them eventually.

Grace: don't be stupid, we need to come up with a solid plan of action before we do anything

Natsumi: what?! who are you calling stupid?! (butted grace's head)all i'm saying if we go find them we can look!

Grace: I called you stupid flame for brains! because only a complete idiot go runnin around with no stradegy.

Zack grab both of their heads to lift in mid air and shake them very fast, smash their heads together and let them go as they are now dizzy with swirling eyes and bump on their heads.

Zack: anyway I senses the enemies got back up to help out, scourge, tallen, that demon monster bendy, and worst...another W and another Den-O.

Austin: oh great, those two.

Zack: don't remind me.

Austin: bendy how come you didn't come to our old mission with the bandit.

Bendy: well uh, I was kinda afraid, of my demon beast self out there, since he is my dark side.

Austin: alright, is okay man, me and my bro been there, is not to late to destroy the beast.

bendy: alright,(take a deep breath and smile) i'm in.

Austin: okay we could use some strength in number to help and split up.

Grace: hey gildart, laxyia, madoku, irene, darkseid, the joker, anna, venom, carnage, ultear hasn't come back there mission yet.

Koan: We need extra.

Ichigo: how about us?

Bickslow: you what's going on?

As rider groups and thunder legion came.

Bickslow: the thunder legion has return and victory is ours.

Ghost: so I think you guys need a hand, hey zack.

Zack: takeru?

Ghost: not exactly, long story.

Zack: anyway good to see you.

Freed: excuse me, but is there a problem here?

As then ausitn explain everything what happening.

Ichigo: I see, I guess a blast form the past making worst for the future.

Kiva: no kidding.

Evergreen: my unfortunate timing, have we still be here I'm sure that we could of easily disposed of t he orasion sais with out much of a fuss.

Freed: actually when we are on our mission, I was at the marking place getting igrdient for our next meal, while I was there I heard the soilder talking about the destruction the church houses, two suspect fleeing out the scene, a hooded man carry a scythe and another carry such speed.

Austin: egior and dark racer.

koan: so it seem they're still attacking the churches as we speak,but I do know the author of key of heavens.

Austin: oh will neve that guy and contract to celestial spirits.

koan: also my predabots and elite are down town keeping them safe.

Ausitn: Well that's good.

Suddenly a portal open as crimson ruby, yang, shadow bunny, neo and raven fall on zack.

Zack: girls, why are you doing here?

Neo: you meany, your having all the fun again.

Zack: is not me, aust summon me here, wait a minute (sniff) oh self duplciation huh?

Marco: um, who are they?

Zack: my girlfriend/wife.

Wakaba: can you chose wife?

Zack: there both man.

Wakaba: oh.

Zack: anyway girls I'll explain the way.

Austin: alright then we need to find the location of the enemy at, koan. 

Koan: got it. (he sniff the air around) I think I found them

Austin: okay everybody split up

Everyone: right! 

Cana: but first we need teams, (pull out a deck of cards) shall I help out?

Koan: okie dokie !( thumbs up)

she then close her eyes then throw all of the cards to a nearby map board where to show the location and the which group is.

Koan: well done canay.

Cana: ah, thank you.

Sally: (grab the first set of cards) alright the first group to go are: grace, angel, ultear and freed meaning koan can duplicate himself to go with them.

Freed: well then, is interesting to see of your skills. And new ability koan.

Koan: yep, well sorano you ready?

Sorano: I am master

Koan: hotdog!

Sally: next is erza, evergreen, the cooper gang meaning austin coming.

Austin: okay , and erza and evergreen you two better get along or so help me , erza no picnic for you and evergreen I'll ask koan to smash your statue collection( make the two girl pale as white)

Erza and evergreen:( nodded fast) y-yes sir!

Sally: and your going to max.

max: m-me?

Sally: yes you.

Max: okay.

Austin: is okay man ( turn erza and evervreen aura showing rivalry glared) okay that's it , I'm going to a picnic with juvia later , koan smash evergreen's statue collection!

Koan: okay (bring out his sledgehammer)

erza: (hugs him) I'll be good!

Austin: okay , oh and evergreen you might wanna stop koan.

Koan: hey i found one( pull out evergreen's statue and swing it high) batter up!

Evergreen: DON'T!

Koan: okay.

Sally: next is velvet, gajeel, juvia and team sonic

juvia: oh no!

Austin: don't worry juvia, (petted her head) my duplicate will keep you company.

Juvia: yay!

Saly: next up, wendy, cana, scarlet, zack along his girl, koan and bickslow.

Wendy: I hope we can get along. (bow polity to zack and his girls)

Zack: me too, (petted her head) i like to see how munch you do in action.

Koan lift wendy up and let her ride on his back.

Sally: alright, this is bloody, shadow, mumu, happy, dex starr, carla and pantherlily.

Bloody bunny: alright sis, just like they old days.

Shadow bunny: yep.

Mumu: cool!

Dex starr:(hold carla's hand) well carly seem where going in team again.

Carla shyly blushed and happy is getting more jealous.

Happy tackle dex starr as they fight in cloud dust.

Shadow: dose this happen a lot?

Mumu: yes sometime

Sally: and last natsumi, lucy, michelle, ikaros and seliah.

Lucy: we're the only five people group.

Natsumi: koany you come?

Koan: yeah that too.

Michelle: at least we're together.

Austin: alright bros good luck

Koan: you too( whistle)

Zack: same here. (he whistle)

As zack's hell charger came out from outside and koan's have a new car that looks like a bright red 2019 Lamborghini Cars with a jack o lantern smile and claw marks.

Austin: you got to be kidding me.

Sally: what's wrong aust?

Austin: I don't have a vehiacle.

Erza: you don't?

Austin: nope, when I make stuff, some of them exploded.

Zack: (sigh and roll his eyes) honestly boy , this is why bazooka match your problem, hold still.

Austin: what?

Zack phase his hand to austin's chest as austin electioneered and twitch as zack pull glowing ball then throw it outside.

Austin: what was that for?

Zack: (smile) shut up and look. (Point outside)

Everyone see and this make austin gasp of shock, eyes bulge out and jaw dropped. A 2019 camaro that the same color scheme as kamen rider zi o's and have all kamen rider logos even ichigo, gather up in a circle up on the top, and last the megatrix as the middle part, dragon symbol on the window along flame design with it.

Austin: HOLY SHIT!

Zack: ta da, this is your very own car, it do like upgrade, when you place a kamen rider the car do similar attacks and weapons, shapeshift, tune, beverage, auto pilot, tracker, decter, mimicing, computer, music, internet, transporter, time machine, alien like power showing when you use your megatrix on it, mini fridge cooler, and a screen mini tv like big enough for everyone to watch, even adapt any thing that hit it become proofed, and is all yours.

Ausitn: thanks dude, your the best.

sally:also I forgot rider are coming with you.

build:(Came in) i'm with aust.

kuuga: same here

Den O: Z !

W: Koan

OOO: i'll go with koan

Austin gasp in joy of build and kuuga are coming with him.

Austin: YES!

Zack: alright guys lets roll out!

Koan: lets go wild!

Austin we'll let them hear our roar.

As the teams are set up, everyone split up in groups of locating the enemies, Austin, evergreen, max, sly cooper gang, and build are driving soon facing cobra, another W and tallen. Austin 2, juvia, gajeel, velvet, team sonic and kuuga are too facing a new member of legion plutoon and scourge, koan, evergreen, grace, angel, ultear, OOO are facing dark angel. Koan 2, biscklow, scarlet, cana, wendy, zack, crimson ruby, yang, neo and raven facing another den o along egio. And koan 3, W, seliah, ikaros, natsumi, lucy, elfman and michelle fighting jackpot and a demonic monster bendy. 

**Timeksip**

koan 3, W, seliah, ikaros, natsumi, lucy, elfman and michelle are at the chirch where they are waiting for someone.

koan: koan smell jackpot bastard, and he better have chocolate coins in that damn machine of his!

Jackpot: (walk towards them) well, well, well, lucky me, I get to fight you.

koan: do you have chocolate coin inside of you?

Jackpot: like hell I do, oh and just incase you ruin my luck, I had a boost, so lets see how lucky you are now?! (crank the lever)

elfman: I don't know what you are freak ! but you sure aint a man !

jsckpot: watch out I got a big surprise ! for tough guys like you !

W ,elfman and natusmi charged at him ready their attacks

elfman: oh yeah?

jackspot:(it show popsicle) look it here, cool down ! with a magical ice pop

then a block of ice block it make steam around.

Elfman: I cant see!

he accidently hit W and natsumi with his beast arm.

W: careful!

Natusmi: punch him not me!

elfman: sorry bro!

Koan: no chocolate coin? (face turn red and ignite on fire) YOU MUST BE DELCSIONAL RIP OFF AS FUCK! (Angry like Donald duck) AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

this scared jackspot as koan jump in sped bagging his head making dents as jackpot scream and run in circle as he try to get him off but koan bit him hard.

Jackpot: better crank this up! (push the lever)

koan: me got better idea!

he push the lever.

jackspot: no!

then it hsow pinao as jackspot got smash by a paino, then got up as he grow very bigger along dunble beast are around.

koan: well this is interesting.

 **with koan prime**

koan with freed along sornao, and ultear as koan paddling his feet to make the boat go.

Koan: koan help!

Grace: keep it going koan

 **with Austin**

as Austin is driving his new car top of the mountain while build is driving his motorcycle along the cooper gang van.

Austin: YEEEEHHAAAAAA!

Evergreen: is a good thing we don't have to walk there.

Max: even we do, your wearing high heel.

Evergreen: sorry maxi'am a fairy after all.

Max: what the heck that means?

Erza: quiet!

Evergreen: please forgive me queen erza ,we can sympathy to my teammate but my pain annoy you.

Erza: you seem to have plenty of energy instead of wasiting a hissing fit, how about you just keep moving.

Evergreen:(cover half of her face with her fan and gasp)well I never, she doesn't understand a concept of being strong and lady like.

Erza:(scary glare) what was that? Say it again.

evergreen: oh nevermind.

Austin: erza! evergreen! Don't make me turn this car around!

Erza and evergreen: sorry!

 **with koan 2**

monster bendy came in as then he roar.

Koan: okay, lucy you take care of the dungle beast, koan, w, natsumi and elfman fight big jackpot and...

He pull out bendy from his fur frame.

Koan: bendy you'll fight your monster you.

Bendy: how can I fight that thing?! He's larger them me!

Koan: bendy I know you can do anything! Trust me even your old pal, I mean mickey maybe small did he quit of any danger?

Bendy: if your trying to motivate me, (whake him with a mallit) it's the oldest trick in the cartoon book.

But see is a dummy of koan as the real koan slap him many time.

Koan: get it straight man and stop being to munch of a know it all along a whimp and just shut up ! listen for once! Look at you! We all have demon or shadow within us, I know you can do it bendy, not all demon are bad like me or anyone we know. And your not bad neither, this is your chance to rewrite of your own ending, a happy ending! so take that impostor down!

Bendy look at him as he amaze then he look at the monster bendy, then he give a nod with a smile.

Bendy: yes.

He walk in front of the beast as bendy shapeshift into a human like version.

Bendy: black may not be the color of it, but it doesn't mean my pure soul is the color of them all!

Then magic energy burst through bendy as suddenly something land down in front of him is a keyblade like of bendy and ink machine but show it have may different color, as he pick it up and look at it.

Bendy: what the?

Koan: a keyblade?

Bendy: hmm.

Then he see the monster bendy.

Bendy: alright you lump of turd, let's dance! just you and me! Ink Demon to Ink Demon! (point his keyblade to him)

The monster bendy roar as bendy charged at him as slashing him as light glowing sizzling make the ink monster roar in pain.

Koan then dodging of jackpot's the fur as natsumi, w and elfman got caught in.

Natusmi: I got it! Hey koan you fuse with ausitn right?

Koan: yeah? Why? (natsumi grin wider)

Natsumi: do it to me please!

Koan: natusmi...that the most awesome idea! But which is it? Potara earing or fusion dance ? and which it be? A female type or a male type?

Natsumi: WHO CARES! LETS GO INSANE!

Koan: HOT FUCKING DOG! KOAN AGREE!

Throw potara earring to her as they both put it on, koan put it on his left ear and Natsumi put it on his right ear, natsumi jump onto koan as light burst like fire swirl around to shoe a dragon flame, holy flame and devil flame along lion flame spinning around then exploded as then the smoke clears of a new person has arrived.

?: hehehehehehehAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Lucy: they fused.

Elfman: i wonder who it be?

As the smoke clear is show a girl who seem like natsumi except like natsumi, she have pants like koan and natsumi together as short , and his shoes, a combine button up short and long sleeves white with yellow lines straight jacket that reveal her stomach and cleavage to show some bandages wrapped around her big breasts, natsumi's scarf, bandages and black fingerless gloves , her hair is wild spiky a bit long beneath her shoulder. Is the same style like natsumi but the bang is almost koan like. As the color of the hair is like natsumi's but a little darker and nemetrix around her neck and same eyes color as koan.

?: Awesome we fused! Seem is female of both natsumi and keris but we prefer as one, the name Konstu Kasai Dragneel! And is time to fired up!

Michelle: oh my goodness!

Konstu: yellow me got a plan, he big so he perhaps have weapons around him and the machine will pull any randomness , W and elfman here , I'll cover you guys whenever he pull the lever , and luce use aqurious as the whirlpool on him, ikaros and seliah suppose be done with those flying demon i told them to take care while we flying.

Ikaros and seliah: yes master

Konstu: oh you two done already?

Ikaros: sorry it took so long.

Seliah: the demon that massacre wrath make was tricky.

Kontsu: alright then let's do it as you two help with me with this plan.

With the exceed, stuff bunny and dex starr.

Bloody is shifting as they take a lunch break.

Happy: (holding a piece of fish) is every cat for themselves!

Dex starr: (eating a fish, corn tomato and rice in a bowl) dont forget rabbits too little bro.

Happy: oh right, (spotted bloody shifting) are you okay?

Carla: what's the matter bloody?

Bloody: i-I'm a little bit, just miss my huggy already.

The exceed and dex starr turn to see shadow bunny and mumu acting as well.

Dex starr: is alright, I'm sure you three get back to them and pantherlily, what with the kiwi ?

Pantherlily: I found it.

Dex starr: sweet can i try?

Pantherlily: of course.

He broke it in half as dex starr ate some.

Dex starr: that's awesome.

Pantherlily: I know right?

They see bloody bunny hugging a tree to crush it, shadow bunny hugging a boulder to crush it and mumu is hugging the ground to crush it.

Shadow bunny: I want my zack's huggy.

Mumu: Koany... comeback.

Bloody bunny: I want austy... NOW!

Happy: there going crazy!

Carla: hope they hurry up.

Panther lily: don't think they can wait this long.

Dex starr: those rabbits got problems.

 **with koan 2**

as bendy running avoiding the ink cannon from monster bendy, bendy raised his keyblade make thunder shock many times at him, he roar in pain, bendy charged in and kick the monster bendy's face then black flip avoid the slash.

Bendy: time to trap you to they afterlife, that's all folk!

He impale his keyblade to monster bendy as he scream as pure light bursting out him as soon he become dried and gone as bendy spin his keyblade and turn back to normal.

Bendy: now that what I called, a happy ending,(look at this keyblade) for some reason, I feel like I know someone who knows me, think I have the heart in me. 

then the sky begin to rain.

Lucy: is raining! (bring her aquirous key to the puddle) **OPEN! GATE OF THE WATER BARREL ! AQUARIUS!**

As Aquarius got summoned by lucy.

Aquarius: how man-

Bendy whack her with a fish.

Bendy: look lady, no need to be cold fish, or lucy will call her mom.

Aqurious:(flinch) tch fine.

Bendy notice the raining as ink puddle around him as bendy got a light bulb appeared up top of his head.

Bendy: I have an idea!

He clap his hand together as then he rise his hand as the ink puddle make a huge arm with hands.

Aqurious: let get this over with !(shoot water from her pot)

Elfman: manly attack!

W put on usb of blue and yellow to his driver.

 **LUNAR! TRIGGER!**

Then his color change of yellow and blue bringing out his gun like.

Jackpot:(show arrows) round and round you go.

But konstu use lighting as shocking making the mahcien glitching then bendy use ink to cover his eyes.

Bendy: here ink in your eye!

Jackpot: I cant see! I cant see!

Then Elfman land a powerful blow and W blasted hin with his gun blaster, make jackpot flying crash down, he got up.

Jackpot: take this!

Fired heat seeking multiple missile as kontsu running in jumping missile to missile ,she ignite his flames and white.

Konstu: **DOUBLE FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!**

She uppercut the jackpot then she fly up.

Konstu: **DOUBLE FIRE DRAGON'S TAIL!**

She dive kick flames of blue and white make an intense fire explosion.

Konstu: seliah! Ikaros!

They nodded as ikaros unleashed missile like feather of her own and seliah make jackpot stand still, the robot bear got hit of an explosion.

Konstu: w! You and me, let's finish this!

W: gladly. (pull out the T USB)

he place the USB onto his gun and push up the berral.

 **TRIGGER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Konstu then right hand ignite dragon flame and her left hand gathering white energy as she collide her hand to make a huge one.

Konstu: **WHITE FLAME DRAGON GOD'S ASSAULT BOMB!**

W press the trigger as shoot multiple blue and yellow barrage and Konstu shoot her white flame dragon god as then the two attack colliding hit jackpot as exploded to many pieces as left is klodoa groaning in the pile of broken parts.

Konstu: (smile) eehh, hello chew toy.

klodoa: oh no not again!

Konstu grab him and she biting him as he scream in pain then holding him as she walk to the group.

Konstu: yellow luce and michelle, what you think the fusion of konstu?

Lucy: it's good, (pouted) but I wanna go next time.

Konstu: hehehe, sorry luce, but I call dibs first.

She remove the potara earring as defuse to show koan and natusmi.

Koan: wow that feel good and warm.

He turn to see natsumi holding klodoa in her mouth.

Koan: cool, natusmi you think of him a chew toy too?

She nodded as natsumi made a muffled insane laugh.

Koan: can I have some?

She nodded again as koan biting klodoa as a chew toy again.

Lucy: (giggle) he is always funny.

Michelle: and still adorable

 **as with Austin 2**

Austin, team sonic, juvia, gajeel and velvet are walking while juvia is having a piggy back ride on Austin.

Ausitn: remind me why you want to ride on my back?

Juvia: (snuggle) because you have to make up for leaving me alone.

Austin: oh yeah, sorry I worried you there but I have to get stronger to protect you and our kids, also I was expect you safe at fairy tail but never I thought you guys slept on the island 7 years under the ocean, alive.

Juvia: we did, and I was dreaming of you every time.

Austin: yeah, and koan told me back then we fought jellal when corrupted, you fought a rock star mage, who turn you into a punk rock star girl along change personality of a succubus rock.

Juvia: oh, I don't like that.

Austin: but you did fight it off.

Juvia: true, I would never let that man control me, I belong to you.

Austin: describe me how hot you look of that transformation, you still have it?

Juvia: no, but I bet you like my dragoness.

Austin: yeah but still remind me later how he do it.

Juvia: dalring, do you have any water aliens?

Ausitn: I think but I do have aqua jet.

Juvia: I see, anyone else?

Ausitn: I think but I do have aqua jet.

Juvia: can I see it?

Austin: When we in action.

Tails: speaking of action,(show his device)we're almost there.

Velvet: meaning the enemies there.

Gajeel: finally.

 **with zack and koan 3**

the group is now at the mountain tops.

biscklow: how you doing guys?

Zack: good.

Crimson: okay.

Yang: cool.

Neo: great.

Raven: nice.

Scarlet: same here.

Cana: yeah.

Den O: the same.

Koan: how you hanging wendy?

Wendy: hanging in there.

Biscklow: where getting real close, just over this mountain pass.

wendy: that's great.

Then dark clouds started to appear.

Zack: great.

Koan: the enemies are here.

Wendy: thunder storm.

Zack and koan make energy barrier to block the incoming water.

Biscklow: that water came out of nowhere.

Then erigor, another den o, dungle beast army has arrived even 2 bit huge demon goblins.

Den-o: alright rip off! Lets dance!

Zack: careful momo, this one is not like the negative version.

Den-o: you don't think I know that?

Zack: just making sure if you handle him.

Erigor: what was the weather like yesterday? I can't remember who he use to be.

Scarlet: I senses he don't remember who he is.

Cana: what you mean scarlet?

Scarlet: guess his memory's have been taken somehow.

Koan: oh well, we'll refresh his memories.

Zack: cuz the only thing he'll remember is a big mistake fighting this windbag here.

Den-o: heh heh, ikuze ikuze ikuze!

Zack change to lewamus prime as everyone dodges the wind blow from the clouds as the girls fight off the army while den o fighting another him, leaving koan, lewamus, biscklow and wendy fighting erigor.

Lewamus: K. bickslow, wendy! Let's work together taking him down, his magic got boosted up by dunialle.

Wendy: you got it!

As erigor make more wind blow aattack as biskclow block it with an energy barrier circle and koan ate the black wind.

Erigor: I can create weather panternthat divide the very flaw of nature to destroy pesky flys like you.

koan slap his nemetrix as he's now Transasus as wendy use enchanted on biscklow as they're floating

Transasus: **TRANSASUS!**

Lewamus prime: keep telling yourself that. (red eyes glowing flames)

Erigor: **POWERFUL GUST: FROM BELOW!**

Make a storng wind slash but lewamus prime stop it of his own as freeizing blade came as Transasus fly up with his wings using energy blast of psychic energy hit the girm reaper launch him crash to the wall.

Erigor: why you! (raised his scythe up to the air) **A VIOLENT THUNDER STORM: RAINING DOWN ABOVE!**

Wendy: here we go, **SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!**

Transasus change back as koan.

Koan: **THUNDER DEVIL'S RAGE!**

They fired the combination of sky and thunder against erigor's attack whichi is too strong as the impact make him fly crash as biscklow use his small doll to block the lightning attack as erigor get up grunting in pain.

Lewamus prime then stop the wind blow from his hands.

lewamus prime: you may control the wind, but I've been throw tougher wind blower and beside.

Koan: yoru memories seem fuzzy as you forget erigor, but let us give you something to remember why (transformed in half demon form)

Lewamus prime and koan: we called the destroyer duos.

 **with Austin 2**

as the group arrived a burning house they senses scourge another enemy even non other then metal sonic who arrived.

Austin: I don't like the looks of it.

Sonic: looks like you got yourself some scrap metal to play with aust.

Austin: and don't forget your green doppelganger too.

Sonic: right.

Austin: oh and sonic, I have a surprise for you.

Sonic: a robotic dragon butler?

Austin: no, is this.

He then make a cyclone of himself he then change into a dragon feature, his arms, legs, tail and wings that have feathers along some scales on his cheeks, pointy ears, dragonic eyes, his scale color is blue, black, white and orange coloring that looks like swirls of wind, his hair is slid back like its backed up. 

Austin: you like it? I call it, cyclone dragon.

Sonic: sweet, wait what does it has to do surprise me fighting scourge?

Austin: I don't know, like to show when i was training, even i don't know what did koan train but hey, maybe later on.

as the group went and see mary huges taken down some of the dungle beast.

Austin: mary.

Mary: ookami, glad your here.

Then, scourge, and metal sonic who look different as in a dark blue armor like and yellow visor with silver line around it.

Came out of a fire church is a green skin and small aqua-colored boxes covering most of his body. He has a big cube-like head with two antennas above it, and a round pair of eyes without iris. He has a long pillar-like neck and a pair of dark orange squared hands and feet. He has a short, round body with dark red shorts and a green tail. He also sports a coat that is khaki in color, surrounding his neck and serves as his top. He wears a necklace under his top that has the shape as that of the Zentopia Church symbol. His overall appearance resembles a cubic giraffe.

Austin: what in the hell is that thing? A creeper?

?: oh hello there, you must be Austin ookami, I've hear much about you, my name is Guttman Kubrick.

Ausitn: speaking telepathy, I see, so guttman, i assume your the one who burn this church?

Guttman: yes, it's an order from his enemits.

Austin: don't you mean a puppet master pulling your strings ? attacking the church doesn't show any sign of what good or right, mary learn it and doing what right too you know.

Guttman: I don't question his enemits, the enemy of the zentopia will be punished!

Austin: very well, juvia, velvet and gajeel be warn, his magic canswell the Magic in a person's body and make it explode. He can use this repeatedly until there is no more Magic Power remaining within his target, however...juvia since you can use other then magic, you know what to do to help protect gajeel and juvia.

Kuuga: while you, team sonic and I deal with scourge and metal sonic.

Juvia: alright.

Scourge: well, well, well, if it isn't the blue blunder and the orange freak.

But he got punch in the face then kick to the side send to the ground by a wind blow by Austin and kuuga's punch.

Kuuga sorry to be rude, but you let yourself wide opponent rat man.

Scourge: grr, you and that runt are going down!

Austin:then fight !

scourge: THUDNER !(his green fur turn darkish yellow)

Austin: thunder vs cyclone

kuuga: yeah.

as green circle on his red circle as a wind blow ,kuuga's color of red changes to green and left shoulder pad.

kuuga: Austin, i need a gun.

Austin: (pull out a toy gun) how about a toy gun?

Sonic: dude why you carry a toy gun?

Austin: your talking to a dude who knows all kamen riders just to ask that question?

sonic: of bringing something in your age of at least something more, like tail's ,then yeah.

Austin: touche.

He toss it to kuuga as he catch it as the toy gun turn into a green ,black and golden Bowgun.

Kuuga: i'll back you up

Austin: good, go!

Scourge: with pleasure.

Scourge and austin dash at each other, while sonic and shadow went super as they dash toward metal sonic as the wind blow shockwave as the opponent as Austin, scourge, metal sonic, sonic and shadow are fighting in mid air as impact shockwave in major speed hitting each other.

Scourge: gah! You not beating me you runt!

Austin: are you sure?

scourge throw a thunder punch and Austin throw a cyclone punch.

Austin: let me show you.

he flapping his feather wings in max speed making a fast multiple spinning wind blade sending higher in the sky sending down toward scourge.

Scourge: GGGGAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Scourge heal his pain as he gather dark clouds as yellow circle, all 4 unleashing thunder storm bombs at austin, as he got hit a lot but using his wings as a shield to stop the attack.

Austin: not bad, let's see you take care of this one.

Austin then breaths in and make a little wind that genirated a large gust of razor sharp spire of wind as scourge make a thunder defense shield but the pressure broke it, send scourge flying as then kuuga jump up shooting arrows at him a lot, the green hedgehog growled at him, zig zagg around him but kuuga blocking the fist in speed then kick him up, then kuga kept shooting as scourge make adischarged blast, the smoke clear kuuga's color is now purple as he begin punching him multiple tie before he react as he grab scoruge's face, then throw him up to the mid air.

Kuuga: Austin!

He jump up as he deliver a rider kick into the chest send the green hedgehog toward Austin.

Austin: nighty night green shit.

He made a mini tornado on his arm and slam it onto the green hedgehog's back as sending scourge a full force sky high, then kuuga land down and his color scheme back to red, he give Austin a thumbs up, which he gives a thumbs up in return, but in the inside he is gleeing like a little kid.

 **with sonic and shadow vs metal sonic**

Sonic and shadow are dodging metal sonic's multiple explosion energy missile.

Sonic: this is getting no where he wont call it quit.

Shadow: then got a better way hedgehog?

Sonic: sure do! **FRENZY!**

shadow: very well **CHAOS CONTROL!**

Sonic then turn into a purple blob with a mouth, shadow reappearing everywhere kicking all missile energy toward sonic to ate them all as he grew bigger.

Shadow: (reppeared behind metal sonic) **CHAOS SPEAR!**

Blast him towards sonic as he ate the metal hedgehog he is shredding the metal hedgehog to pieces as sonic turn back to normal.

Sonic: hope we seen the last of him.

Shadow: don't jinx it.

 **With juvia vs guttman**

Juvia is flipping avoiding the strength smashing of guttman's fist then she deliver a kick toward the face.

Guttman: ow! That hurt!

Juvia: that's the pint

Guttman: then take this!

As green circle magic as make a mount explosion from within juvia.

Juvia: grr, lets change things up, shall we?

Show pull out a two bottle of dragon and lock as she shaking it as she focus the energy around her entire body as her build driver appeared put it in.

 **DRAGON! LOCK! BEST MATCH!**

She gather her energy as her build driver start cranking on it's own.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

Juvia: build up.

She then glowed bright blue and yellow as she have a battle dress of a dragonic with key lock parts and chain and combat dragon boots and keydragon symbol mask as a hair clip and her eyes glow blue and yellow.

Juvia: (smirk) **BUILD STYLE: KEYDRAGON!** lets see how far you up against this?

Guttman: I'll show you!

He cast his spell at her then another explosion as to show she's okay which shock her.

Guttman: what kind of requip is this?!

Juvia then charges in and extend a keysaber, hit his gut with her keysaber, then pick him up then see gajeel and velvet.

Juvia: batter up you two(throw guttman toward them)

Gajeel: alright!

velvet: sweet!

the both iron slayer turn their arm into club and double hit him and said him crash to the tree as he get up.

Austin: alright then, hey juvia

juvia: yeah?

Austin: here's your chance.

He flashes and change into a creature with a blue exoskeleton with light orange claws and barnicals and have orange eyes and megatrix symbol on his chest.

?: **AQUA JET!**

Juvia: (heart eyes) OH MY GOSH!

Aqua jet see guttman charged in punching him a lot ,however to show waua jet is alright and uppercut him and punch the stomach send him to the ground, he charged one more time.

Aqua jet: and juvia watch this, and he's all yours!

He back his hand and thrust to show a firing watering jet to send gutterman flying as juvia quickly crank up the lever.

 **READY GO!**

her keysaber shot key chain as symbol of the key appeared then she charged a blue energy.

 **VORTEX FINISH! YEAH!**

She jump toward him and uppercut explosion send him sky flying and crash down unconscious as she land down.

aqua jet: nice job juvia. (Gives her a high five)

Then she tackle him on the ground and hug him and rubbing her face to his chest.

Aqua jet: gah!

Juvia: oh you are just amazing now!

Aqua jet turn back to normal as he felt a telepathic call from laki.

Austin:(answer it) yeah laki?

Laki: ii have something for you that you need to hear.

Austin: go ahead laki, i'm all ears.

Laki: guildarts and I runs through trouble and more even your not gonna believe it.

Ausitn okay then.

 **with Austin**

as then the cooper gang is fighting the dungle beast as long evergreen while zi o taking care of another W and Austin and erza are facing cobra who stop him of finishing off max.

austin: man they are nuts.

erza: not as nuts as koan, but cobra seem got upgraded

as before cobra can attack he hear something but not quick enough, a fireb last send him tuble to the ground, everyone turn to see D-ryuki came in.

D-ryuki: yo.

Austin: you.

D-Ryuki: kinda tricky of his sound magic is it?

Austin: yeah, kind of.

D-Ryuki: I see.

Pull out hikbi card and insert to his belt.

 **KAMEN RIDE: HIKIBI!**

Purple flames burst around him as he's now D-Hikibi.

Austin: you ready?

D-Hikibi: you have to asked

 **with koan**

Koan, freed, grace, ultear, sonaro are facing dark angel inside an ice cave like.

Dark angel: oh my.

Koan: yellow fake crow what doing?

Dan: what, a, BABE! (appreaed in front of dark angel)

Koan:(hugging sorano)at least he can have that imposter, cuz this is my angel.

Sorano: (snuggle) yay!

Koan: also sorano since she you, what else new magic she got she can do?

Sorano: (smile) well, I have to show you then tell, just for a surprise.

koan: yeah I bet is way better then her

dark angel: excuse me !? don't compare to me of that weak original.

Freed:(turn dan)Who that? One of your ally?

Koan: you can say that, but an idiot who sucker to see all pretty woman.

Dan: dan straight from the legion plutoon at your service, lucy pie is old news now, I dedicate my life to this angel!

Koan: don't call her lucy pie you jerk! and she the best along my girls, as long you wont have my angel, only you have is a piano!

Then a big piano smash at dan.

Dan: OW! WHERE DID YOU GET THESE THINGS?!

Koan: koan say it cuz he say it, and one more for good luck.

A piano smash at dark angel as well.

Dark angle: ow. (got out and growl) that's it.

Ooo: tell us what you planning with the infinity clock.

Dark angle: (show coins)what an idiotic question, cost is 40 come fort to the light, in my need embrace thy holy might. Oh angel of the sunlight shamsiel I summon thee.

then a bright light a giant man bay size statue of an elves hair and wings.

Shamsiel: hey yo, waz up fellas.

Sorano: (smile) your not the only one, cost of 2 coins for to the darkness, in my name cast thy sinful might.

Dark angle: and what your do?

Soarno: you'll see. Oh demon of the moonlight, Abduxuel I summon thee.

Then a white light shines show a silver gray demonic warrior wearing a black and yellow line and crescent shape moon symnol even a crescent shape bladed sword and scythe on his back, demonic wings, black eyes and sharper teeth as Abduxuel roar.

Abduxuel: who shall I destroy!?

Sorano: the big stupid flying statue and the imposer.

Abduxuel: it shall be done!

It charges with his blade as Shamsiel about to punch im but missed as he slash the statue 's arm off clean.

Shamsiel: hey! That my arm!

Dark angel: damn pest!

As then a group of dungle beast came.

Grace: don't worry me, ooo and freed handle them.

Koan: alright then, also my angel, i'm surprise and impress, how cute you show your demonic side(petted her hair and kiss her cheek)

Sorano: (smile) oh you haven't seen the big one yet.

koan: oh intresitng , I cant wait

 **with Austin**

as then D-hikbi is facing as he and dark cobra fighting hand to hand.

Austin:(turn erza) the sound proof will be good enough.

Erza: he's looking for someone as I can tell.

Austin: I need an alien of good illusion and tricks, wack a toon something but I want something new, since I did went puppeteer.

Erza: ever try go ultimate?

Austin: hmmm, never gone it, i'll use that but I need dan and van help (duplicate himself)

Austin 2: is dragon omni time!

the two ausitn hit their megatrix as Austin prime is Puppeteer and austin 2 is van and dan

Van and dan: **VAN AND DAN!**

Puppeteer: **PUPPEETEER!** Alright, time to go ultimate!

He slap his side only for him to disappear and three puppets replaced him, one is looks a crow with crow like feet but he has no eyes and has a mouth, the middle one is wearing a straw hat and has ears, the last one is a person with a mask with one side white and the other black and three large eyeballs are floating around him and they all are wearing gray cloaks.

Crow: well, this is interesting, or whatever it is, I don't care.

Jester: I think is fun! Ehehehehehehehehe.

Ninja: hmmm.

Dark cobra: what the?

Max: where's Austin?

Evergreen: huh?

Crow: oh hi there.

Van: awesome! I thought we're the only one but there 3!

Dan: really? A ninja, a clown and a dead bird.

Crow: (Sarcasm) wow, I did I not notice.

Dan: what did you say?

Crow: did I stutter scrawny?

As erza looked as them as ninja silently bow to her.

Erza: oh, (bow to him) hello

then the ninja point his finger up to the sky, as she saw nothing... that is... she saw a fearly visible giant floating puppet with three gears on his back, this puppet is similar like the devolve form of puppeteer , except he like the same size as a big house's, have no legs only a torso ,arms and head ,arrow blade on his head and the symbol of the ultimate form megatrix on the left side of his chest, he got 4 floating hands he controlling.

?:(floating down a bit) meet **ULTIMATE PUPEETEER!** how you like my act?

as erza look closing to the 3 puppets that have thin invisible strings attach them and look at the 4 floating hands controlling them.

Crow: newest form to date.

Erza: how you doing without moving your lips

U. Puppeteer: let say multiple voice.

D- Hikibi: interesting.

U. Puppeteer: yeah, now let's continue the fight! Van! Dan! Erza! Decade! you guys know what to do!

They all nodded

Dan: just try not to fall behind.

Crow: unless you got something better then kicking scrawny.

Dan: when this is over, your next bird brain!

He chuckled and charge at Dark cobra, dark cobra unleashed a sound impact but jester appeared poof , he knee his back as then ninja show a katana hand and erza charged in slashing him then d-hikibi using his drumstick in flames beating him as well, they all dodges his poison dragon's explsion as Van use strong anti venom, as he set up a huge sound proof barrier.

van: the sound proof barrier is set.

Dan: good.

He charged at dark cobra and kick him as dark cobra block it as the two fighting in combat, as Dan did a 360 spinning roundhouse kick send him flying as crow grab his shoulder flying up high spinning then slammed his hand at his chest then jester pull out a white energy magic beam to hit him as he scream in pain.

 **with zack and koan**

lewmaus prime and koan has send ergior crash to the ground as he panting hard.

Lewmaus prime: this is getting annoying.

Koan: you told me someone controlling him and his mind to not let him remember?

Lewamus prime: yeah.

Koan: I have a plan.

As then koan set his stance as he begin to power up as he give a yell then he sky rocket explosion as the light blinded, koan's hair is now pink color with faint white highlights and eyes change to light gray. The aura is a very dark shade of red on the outside, but transitions into a more pinkish color on the inside.

Lewamus prime: super Saiyan rose.

Wendy: incredible.

Biscklow: I don't sense any magic from it.

As koan's girl and zack's girl and den o felt it to see their awe.

Koan: it help get rid of the corruption ,you and wendy together could do it, i'll by you two some time.

Lewamus prime: right.

 **Meanwhile**

As then Austin in his car driving.

Austin: I better find lahar, doranbolt and that girl ,or else is trouble cuz I senses dunialle and dark racer.

As he is driving as then he made it, he got out and see duniale and dark racer, as the two beaten down lahar and Doranbolt as she holding a petite and slender young girl. She has short dark blue hair and light brown eyes. Katja wears a bluish-white sleeveless dress connected to a light blue choker worn around her neck, blue sandals, and palish blue armbands.

Dunialle: I see your too late, cuz massacre wrath completed the fake infinfty clock but use his corrupt chaos to replace it as it fully good, since this girl Katja, a descendant of one of Will Neville's disciples.

Austin: dunialle! let katija go!

Dunialle: if you insist.

As her hand glow as she scream as black line around her is gone and drop her.

Dunialle: she still alive and have magic.

Austin: what did yo-(eyes wide) no, you did it do you!?

Dunualle: of course, using organic link.

Austin: what is your gain for all of this?

Dunialle: well I release the dark oracion seis from their prison, since I heard so munch of the infinity clock and the pieces together, I attempting to help their desire of what brain the 2nd want from his so call failure father, I wanted to see it depends if they can, in the mean time i'll bring my new associate to even the odd for the last round when you and your allies come.

Austin: and have sex with this guy? (chuckle)

Dunialle: oh please ookami, like you run away when female get your pant, I bet you could've have the balls to do it.

Austin: shut up!

Dunialle: i'll be going but first(speed up behind Austin, as he didn't react in time when she karate chop hard make him fall unconscious) wont be very long your out

She flew up as she speaking in drogonic as she held up as purple and black sparkling glowing as burst to the air as suddenly it went down at natsumi, wendy, gajeel, cobra, madoku and laxylia in different location there at as grunting of pain till it stop then fall down is 6 element figure of black fire, black metal, black lightning, black wind and black poison as land down as smoke everywhere.

Dunialle: arise my 6 elite dragon gods of corruptions. 

when the smoke clear to show 6 humanoid dragons, one is wearing silver full body armor and has spiles on the shoulder and hips, the second one is large and wearing orange armor on the torso, large sharp wings and a long neck, the third one has feather scales and gray hair, the forth is an undead dragon that is glowing green, the fifth is black and has red orbs all around its body and the last one is more humanoid then half, he has a black cloak, neon green wings and fins, has dragon armor and holding a sword.

dunialle: welcome burnside, Razer, Aeron, virulent, endbath and Umbrelec.

Umbrelec turn to the unconscious austin and grew a little curious.

Umbrelec: whos that kid?

Dunialle: the son of akasu and minato.

Burnside: those two? Hehehe, by my guess I smell around here things getting, munch amusing to burn ookami and everything to ashes, let's burn these up a notch.

Razer roll his eyes while give a bored look at him.

Burnside:(glared at him) the hell you looking at scrap metal?

Razer: burn, burn, burn, not even a week and you end up wanting to burn stuff you molten head.

Burnside: what you say?! I have more to turn your walking tin can into ashes!

Razer: oh yeah?! My iron can stand any heat! And flames you got pal!

Virulent: would you two shut up, your giving me a migraine.

Razer and burnside: bite me dead meat!

Virulent then shocked them as they scream in pain as they growl at him ready to fight.

Dunaille: enough! (as they silent) I want you all follow me as we go out and continue the plan as you know you can smell the air of your dragon's counterpart and part of them

as the 6 dragon sniff in the air of them notice natsumi, gajeel, wendy, madoku, Erika, and laxyia are in different areas.

Umbrelec: I would like to go on my own.

Dunaille: what?

Umbrelec: you may have created us, but I would like to observe my opponent's first hand and on my own, however I still have my loyalty and rest for you my queen, if that's okay with you.

Dunaile: very well, you have my permission, farewell.

She snap her fingers as she and the 5 dragons disappear leaving the sword welding dragon alone, he turn to Austin on the ground and start to wonder.

Umbrelec: hmm, this is the son of the queen of dragons and the human Ookami? I wonder how strong he is, but I'll fight him later.

as he look up top of the sky of dark cloud but know laxyia is around as he sinister smirk a little while chuckling a bit under his breath.

Umbrelec: looks like my first fight of life has started, somehow i'm begging to see and slowly of the memories of my counterpart previous dragon and including laxyia, it seem connneciton from dragon slayer magic to human, meaning me and the other 5 dragon see.

he vanished leaving black ,grey and white lightning as then ausitn wake up groaning a bit and shake his head.

Austin: god damn that dunialle, I swear i'll tear her fucking apart(turn lahar, Katja and Doranbolt who's waking up) Lahar! Katja! Doranbolt! (run to them) are you three alright?

Doranbolt: austin? Your alive?

Austin: of course I am and so do koan, I guess nobody didn't get the memo, I guess I was to late huh?

Doranbolt: yeah.

Lahar: hmm, it's good to see you haven't change much.

Austin: same to you, and wer'e in the same situation, you know those dark oracion seis, there dark clones form the original made by dunialle who was previously dung. We destroy the infinity clock and fool them but however a weak particle in there, but massacre wrath, a pert personality from the feral jester. Has increase it but perhaps not that too good, we have member of the elgion of pluton helping us since we defeat them.

Lahar: that's good to here.

Austin: also there is a spy in the legion of plutoon who's playing the members, and member of the dark oracion seis, is lapointe who is their member and mind control the archbishop.

Austin:same to you, and wer'e in the same situation , you know those dark oracion seis , there dark cloens form the oringal made by dunialle who was previously dung. We destroy the infinity clock and fool them but however a weak particle in there, but massacre wrath , a pert personality from the feral jester. Has increase it but perhaps not that too good, we have member of the elgion of pluton helping us since we defeat them.

Lahar: that's good to here.

Austin: also there is a spy in the legion of plutoon who's playing the members, and member of the dark oracion seis, is lapointe who is their member and mind control the archbishop.

Lahar: you don't say.

Austin: yeah, we got here under control, but it'll be a bit messy ,but over soon. (he walk off and get in his car to drive off)

with asutin

as the explosion dark cobra fall down to the ground as he getting up grunt in pain.

Dark cobra: how can't I hear there voices? And how you kept doing that?! 

Crow: checheche, that's a puppetmasters secret.

as Another w was destroyed when zi o use armor time and all dungle beast are dead.

dark cobra: hmmm,(felt someone call him)We'll finish this off(teleported away)

As the aliens turn back as 2 ausitns and merged as one.

Austin: alright that that, but we most regroup, and I'm getting a majure headache. (fall to the ground)

 **with koan 2**

Dark angel is beaten as along samshiel is broken as sorano and koan as along the defeated, all dungle beast are dead as dark angel teleported away.

Koan: they're retreating back.

Sorano: oh, and I was having fun with her.

koan: you will soon, and maybe we have time left, I wanted to reward my angel.

Sorano: oh~, I want that reward now~.

Grace: (push her) no! I wanted the most!

Sorano: fat chance!

?: excuse me? Is anyone there?

koan: huh?

They all turn to see an ferly old man popping out of the corner.

?: your not with them are you?

Koan: no.

?:can you help me get home ?

Koan: sure.

Old man: thank you.

Koan snap his finger to teleport him away.

Koan: he'll be safe

 **with the exceed and the rabbits**

as bloody and shadow in human form trashed Samuel in his battle form and heavily beaten.

Dex starr: man it happen when we met the guy again.

 **Flashback**

Samuel: hmm, exactly as I predicted, but I didn't prophetic meeting the black rabbit.

Shadow bunny: that shadow bunny to you.

Dex starr: hey your samueal who try to steal sally away from evile.

Samuel: yes, but I have to respect her desition.

Mumu: so what you want?

Samuel: well is a concern you know it was a mistaken collecting the clock piece

Happy: yeah austin and koan destroyed it.

Samuel: yes, but you didn't see that half it's power is taken.

Pantherlily: is true as koan said massacare wrath stolen small half of it.

Carla: that dunialle increased it with corrupt chaos.

Dex starr: yeah which there not done yet.

Samuel: precisely.

Mumu: carla has you saw any vision of what will happen next?

Carla: I couldn't it something but i cant

Samusel: a shame evile would've be here for a rematch.

Bloody: me and shadow be his substitute.

Samuel: are you sure lady?

Shadow: sure, you see evile as a rivalry.

Samusel: as consider a brother, (turn pantherlily and dex starr) you two as well.

Dex starr: i see.

 **End flasback**

Samuel: (got up) it seems that I wasn't aware.

Dex starr got telepathic call from koan.

Dex starr: hey guys.

Happy: yeah dex?

Dex starr: koan called in, he said the enemies has retreat and I bet austin got some news to tell us.

Bloody: (dash up to him) THEN LETS GO!

Shadow bunny:(dash away) I MUST BE WITH ZACKY NOW!

Mumu:(dash away) KOANY!

Samusel: has they always do that?

Dex Starr: yep

 **With zack and Koan**

Koan clashing with egiror in mid air up top

Lewamus prime: wendy! We must heal him so let's work together

Wendy: okay zack!

Lewamus prime: (back his hand together charging a blue ki)ka...me...ha...me… (blast a blue laser) HA!

Wendy: **SKY ANIMA DRAGON'S ROAR!** (unleashed a glowing white wind from her mouth)

They blasted merged togehter as koan move out of the way as egiror got caught in it.

Egiror screamed As he went down to the ground unconscious, koan turn back to normal and lewamus prime as zack then everyone group up.

Biscklow: did it work?

Zack: let's check. (slap his face) hey wake up!

Ergior groan as he wake up.

Scarlet: you remember what happen?

Wendy: it might be a while before he think clearly again.

Biscklow: you mean you remember everything at this point?

Ergior: I remember having a horrible nightmare at prison, it hard to explain but is like someone sneak in my dream, after that it was over.

Biscklow: so let me guess, you woke up and become the grim reaper?

Cana: that sort explain it.

Zack: momotaros have you defeat that double you.

Den o: tch, he got away after I finish him.

Zack: I see, so it mean someone controlling someone in their nightmare.

Koan: it didn't effect each of us, if it happen to cana, it would be bad.

Cana: yeah I didn't feel tired but it was strange as if someone try to force me but it didn't.

Crimson ruby: do you think this nightmare magic the reason ergior couldn't rmemeber who he is and until snap out of it.

Raven: it looks like it.

Yang: who know who else felt tired and being control.

Neo: we better make sure is non.

Then suddenly as shadow and mumu came in tackle zack and koan.

Zack: ga!

Koan: WHISTLE HAT COW!

Shadow: It's long enough, hugs now.

Mumu: me miss you.

Zack and koan got up petted them

wendy:also I forgot, when that black beam from the sky hit me, it did something that I don't know and it gone.

zack: I think is dunialle up to her no good tricks again

koan: also look at the sky.

as they see the cloud getting dark and red around and some chain are rusty and broke around.

Wendy: wh-what's going on?!

koan: we better regroup and see

zack: right!

Then suddnely came in as mary hugged koan from behind.

Koan: mary! Glad you came!

Mary: like yeah I have.

Koan then petted her hair while grinning and eye smile.

Koan: your a good girl are you?

she rubbing her face to his

 **as then with koan 3**

Koan and the group look up to see the red chains in the sky.

Natsumi: ah man now what?

Byra: it would be appeared the infinity clock has been activate.

W: the chain look rusty and old meaning is still incomplete a bit as that perhaps is not very enough energy.

Koan: great.

Koan whammed klodo to the ground.

Koan: okay michelle this is your quo.

Michelle: (smile) okay.

Lucy: be careful.

Michelle: i will big sis, i promise.

She burst into pink energy as her outfit change her outfit. Her right eye is covered by a rose eye patch, which is seen glowing red when she is not wearing the patch. Imitatia wears a short, strapless shirt made entirely of dark green petals, and she wears long, dark green gloves that reach to the top of her arms. Imitatia sports a short wide skirt made of dark green petals that point sideways and she also wears pouch-like boots. Her left arm and both her legs are adorned by light green thorny vines.

Koan:(blush) wow, so cool and...sexy.

Michelle: (walks up to koan) you like my true form?

Koan: (nodded) y-yebba! Me think both of them is the true you.

Michelle: (sexually hugs him) maybe you can… pluck my pettles~.

Koan: m-maybe, but damn, your body is almost lucy, koan know you do relate to her, de ja vu! (blushing and goofy laugh)

Michelle: may I have a little kiss~?

Koan: sure.

He gives her a kiss while koan holds her waist with his arm, michelle place her hands onto his chestt and it was a deep kiss as koan smack and grope her ass and chest make her moan and blush as break the kiss.

Michelle: have any girl ever told you that you bring the lust out of them?

Koan: who know, maybe but let say from my mom or my dad but still a gentlemen in many way for respecting girls.

Lucy: (hugs him) hey, he's mine!

Michelle: (hug his other arm) you always hug him big sis, beside he like mine breasts cuz their bigger then yours.

Natsumi: (snatch him) YOUR BOTH WRONG! HE'S MINE!

Koan: michelle , the plan

Michelle: oh right

Lucy make a duplicate of herself as they hide as michelle carry the fake lucy uncocnious and klodoa pop out groan in pain and look at her

Klodoa: damn that hurt, finally you drop the act, were the savage naplhem and his friends?

Michelle: they left.

Klodada: I'm surpris you defeat them, we shpuld go as dunialle picking us up

 **Timeskip**

As then everybody is regroup at fairy tail guild.

Austin so what should we do now?

Koan: well first, ausitn did you know an odd black beam? cuz I know it hit natusmi and wendy.

Austin: no, I was knocked out, but I believe that black beam is Dunellie's work.

Gajeel: yeah it hit me

Judy: meaning it perhaps hit laxyia and madoku as well.

Scorpion: but for what?

?: excuse me pardon the interruption.

Austin: hmmm? (spotted the archaeologists) hey, it's you guys again.

Koan: hey how's it going? Nice of you guys to drop by.

Sally: is there something you like to discuses?

Austin: is it about the clock?

Archaeologist: yes but we're actually looking for miss lucy heartfelia.

Lucy: i'm right here.

Archaeologists: greetings miss heartfelia.

Lucy: so what you doing here?

Archaeologist: well you see actually.

Archaeologist 2: this is matter extreme of important.

Austin: do tell, we need other piece of information.

Erza: austin's right.

Archaeologist: I'm suppose you all know will neville? You see i'm actually his great grandson ,my name is john nivelle.

Zack: judging by it, you know Lucy's dad too huh?

John: yes indeed.

Austin: which mean you know the pieces of the infinity clock will causes chaos as it need to be protected so you make a swear to make sure it never happen.

Koan: meaning the power of the clock it can do...

John: real nightmare.

Austin: wait, no… we have to destroy that thing right now!

evile: you seem very worried Austin.

Austin: my mom told me about most of the great decimation spells, this one is the most dangerous, when that clock reaches zero and been cast, everyone perception of time will be altered, meaning… everyone here in this world will lose there memories, that including both of you zack and koan, and our girls in the prosses.

Yang: your pulling us right? I mean we're kind o-

Austin: remember, you and the three of us including Ben are demi-gods, meaning we can be affected too.

Sally: true but your, missing something.

Ausitn: what is?

Sally: is a very incomplete infnity clock that you guys show, since you destroyed it.

Decade: the small particle of it is very weaking no matter how munch you increased it, since dunialle did it and massacre wrath just too, double corrupt chaos as planning controlling, they need a final piece to do it and that is a sacrifice. Also is not effecting to someone who already of madness and chaos, massacre wrath, the joker, carnage are mad, even koan's girls, demi god as other self protected their human side from it.

Sally: but the most madder of the madness ,the agent of chaos, a bent half mind and a chaos dragon...

Everyone turn to koan and Austin.

Koan: what? what is i? Bro why they looking at us?

Austin: beats me.

zack: i'm guessing they see that we're the one is a threat and the stop of the infinity clock of our combine amount of strength we can destroy this corrupt chaos and prevent it to do to everyone, meaning the real nightmare will be vanished forever.

Austin: really? Well it do explain and test out the chaos dragon in me.

sally: also since this chaos out koan and massacre wrath reach out fully potential.

Aya: so what's the plan?

Austin: this time no plain, just get in there and smash the place.

Zack: yeah but not easy.

Ausitn: how come?

Zack: the dark oracion seis split up of group but there not alone, I felt a very corrupt and negative darkness of 6 dragons I don't know who but same element of fire, wind, iron, poison, and darkness but there is a lightning somewhere who the reason making the storm.

Then they spotted the flying ship around it.

Austin: that must be it.

Koan: we'll go there.

Zack: and smash it.

As with dunialle, dark mightnight, kloda, and michelle holding the clone lucy at the clockface like prison.

Dunialle: the infinity clock has rises once more, however as we got here she still refusing.

dark midmight: as soon when it start, you and massacre wrath will make the lost memroies of the people in our control, where is he?

dunialle: he's out there waiting for koan, I even have to knock out lucy of being so annoying.

Kloda: so why not start it now unleashing the power of the infinity clock?

Dunialle: we have to wait and deal with these pest, my 5 new associate are out there dealing and waiting for the intruders to come, when they're dead, it show that we'll start our plan.

Dark midnight: yes that's correct.

Dunialle:(turn michelle) make sure lucy wont try to get out nor let her words get to you, you have serve your purpose of what you wanted.

Michelle: right.

 **At fairy tail**

they come outside as they see a large case.

John: I'm actually extremely grateful to agreed of accept my request, Austin and koan I have something special for you.

ausitn and koan: what is it?

John: let me show you. It acutally an item discover along the clock hand, (the case open to show a large hammer)it believe it warn of evil you see

koan lift up the big hammer.

John: we are certen that you are strong enough to lift that.

Austin: hmmm this will do.

Koan: we do our best, so zack you said these 5 dragon with dunialle?

Zack: yes, almost relate magic of the dragon slayer but different.

Ausitn: I see.

Zack: hey aust and k.

Ausitn: yeah?

Zack: isn't that blue Pegasus's flying ship over there (point up)

Austin: oh god. (slap his face) not ichya.

Koan: well we do need a ship to fly up their anyway.

Zack: and ichya is falling down.

Ichya: MAN! (falling down and crash down)

Zack: like that.

Austin: great, lets get on aboard and get it over with or I kill this dwarf.

Koan: save your energy dude, no time to waste it.

Ausitn: (Sigh) okay bu-

Zack: We get it, now let's go anyway.

as then everybody is on board ichya is at the helm as austin, zack, and koan's girls and some of the fairy tail members are at the helm as well.

koan:(Sniff) dark racer he's coming, mira! You know what do!

Mirajain: right.

Elfman: careful out there.

She nodded as she head outside of the board as dark racer zip in speed appeared in front of her.

Mirajain: hello there.

Dark racer: are you fast as i'am?

Mirajain: I am, (smile) are you?

She turn to her own demon formed then speed kick him as she take him down to begin their fight.

Mirjanae: hmmm, I should try my angel form, let's see.

As a bright light engulf her around, she change her appearance a little, to show her new white angle wings, wearing a white and grey jumpsuit mixed swimsuit like, silver combat boot heel, halo, hair a bit wild with light blue streaks,,wearing gloves as she cover in some armor.

dark racer: what the?! I thought you only turn into a demon!

Mirajain: true, but if your with a loving nephelem king, you can pick up a few things.

dark racer: like that slow runt can do anything about it.

She wave her hand to make dark racer fly to the side of the deck as he scream in pain as he grunted it.

Dark racer: but how?! No one that fast with just a wave of a hand!

Mirajain: you must be slow minded.

as back with they other

as raven set up an energy protection on fairy tail members.

raven: there, it'll protect them from the clock infinity effects.

Ausitn: good job raven, now to take a look the inside the ship room

he use his x ray vison and microscope vision to look around each rooms of the ship.

Austin: hmm, okay we should split up of teams ,laki, gildart and mai are out there finding the archbishop as they told me what happen to the real michelle. wendy go there and free archbishop being control, but becareful of those dragon but why they..

natusmi, gajeel, wendy, and madoku sniff the senses as this shocked them

Natsumi: no way.

Gajeel: is like our foster dragon's smell.

Wendy: it is but is dark.

Zack: anyway i'll teleport wendy to gildart, laki and mai's location, erza and I deal with dark cobra , grace and sorano deal with dark angel.

Austin: me and koan will deal with dark midnight, as I feel like dunialle and massacre wrath another time but first,(show potara earring)ready K?

koan: thought you never asked.

they both putting on the potara earrings as then a huge light bright as to show kustin except he's wearing Austin's vest, koan's long sleeves straightjacket but color white and red, the fur frame is now color orange , Austin's pants but got pockets of koan, fused shoes like

kustin:(grin) yellow! guess who's back?

Natsumi: SO COO!

Erza: kudtin!

Yang: awesome!

Crimson ruby: wow

Zack: the fusion potara of aust and k, nice.

Kustin:(grab the big hammer) alright everyone! Is time to go wild dragon!

They jump up high as kustin snap his finger telelport the gang seperate to begin the final battle.


	10. Chapter 9

Gildart, laki and nai are walking up the stares.

Gildart: so you two can track down the archsbidhop?

Mai: yes as austy did say he is mind control by lapointe.

Laki: I wonder when wendy arrived it could help bring him back to normal.

Gildart: but we better watch out for lapointe

Mai: got it.

As then they make it inside the archbishop's courter.

Gildart: seem kinda odd they don't have anyone standing guard over the archbishop's courters.

Laki: who cares it made our job easier right?

Mai: well then let's go, there he is!

As they enter the side of the room and spotted a small old man wearing a robe, black clothes and church hat, as they heard his mumbling and his white eyes.

As gildart, laki and mai enter in.

Mai: yep, he's mind control alright.

Gildart: so what should we do to knock him out of it?

Laki: austin said wendy be here just about(wendy arrived reappred by the teleported)now.

Gildart: wow that was fast.

Wendy: hello, Austin and koan dropped me since they explain their plan.

they heard a loud clap noise as lapointe appeared.

lapointe: if i'm not mistaken, your gildart clive from fairy tail.

Gildart: wow, I must be more famous then I thought, but I would imagine that zentopia know, sorry but I cant sign any autograph right now, i'm a little busy.

Wendy: and you can drop they act, we know who you are and work for.

Lapointe: I see, seem these two boys are quite the puzzle solvers.

Laki: that's my austy for you.

Wendy: and koany.

Mai: so either the easy of letting him go or the hard way, that you wont like (pull out her bladed fans)

Lapointe: very well, you will all die where you stand.

Laki: good luck with that.

 **with mirjanae vs dark racer**

Dark racer dodges the best he can surviving mirajane's holy lightning strike from the clouds making entire explosion shockwaves.

Dark racer: h-how can she catch me?!

Mirjane: cuz i'm not running away, I bet the real racer can put out a good speed.

Dark racer: faker, to slow...faster...make me even faster!

His red line glow as he roar like an animal he dissapred as mirjanae quickly block his kick.

Mirajnae: this make thing interesting.

Dark racer: how?!

Mirjanae: cuz your the faker with a slow mind

She made a roundhouse slam kick to him as he growl went every speed make after image ,they all punches and kick her as she dodges some of them as but see some afterimage as she grab him at full nelson up to the sky as he try to get out of her grip.

Dark racer: l-let go of me!

Mirjane: if you insist

She glow very intense holy light as she spin very fast as this is burning the life out of dark racer of intense holy light as she flew down make a biggest explosion as ever, Umbrelec is watching the fight from the highest darkest clouds of the storm with his arm crossed.

Umbrelec: hmm, she is strong as an angle or a, if i'm not mistaken it from koan seniruyami.

he felt as he look down as laxyia is behind him.

Umbrelec: the 2nd generation who yield the lighting, i'm honored.

Laxyia: and who are you?

Umbrelec: I am Umbrelec, the black lightning dragon god, counterpart of the dragon who is a larcima you held inside your body , possessed and master it the element and technique of that spell.

Laxyia: so your saying that your my dragon?

Umbrelec: precisely but more or less, i'm impressive you change since your, previous self was troublesome.

Laxyia: yeah, I was stupid back then till Austy and loony help me.

Umbrelec: and even not raised by one, you prove to be worthy as one and to slay a dragon, if you was my daughter I would be impressive but your father lackey of how true plan and strength goes, afraid what will happen and afraid of your true inner power that show the symbol of what fairy tail means.

Laxyia: yeah, my old man is more stupid then I was.

Umbrelec: that something we can agree on, 1st generation and 2nd generation, but I know there a 3rd ,4th and 5th gneeraiton.

laxyia: like what?

Umbrelec: the 3rd generation have both been taught their Magic by actual Dragons and have had their bodies implanted with Dragon Lacrima, 4th generation artificial beings created from Dragon Lacrima or pure magic power, giving them immense durability, speed, power. As automatons, they are capable of fighting indefinitely until their source of power is destroyed. and 5th generation is a rare one, those that gain their powers by devouring Dragons. They are alternatively known as "Dragon Eaters". Fifth Generation Dragon Slayers do not succumb from motion sickness compared to the earlier generations.

Laxyia: I can see that, so i'm guessing your watching the fight?

Umbrelec: yes, my comrades out there waiting for thee other, testing their strength, as I know that hothead burnside and Razer want to fight me of a challenge, which there so annoying.

Laxyia: I feel that when natusmi and gajeel want to fight me, dad.

Umbrelec: strange, your calling me father even we're enemies, why?

Laxyia: well, I haven't have a real dad who cared for me, since I have no dad now.

Umbrelec: hmm, then i'll accept your offer consider me as your new and improve foster child, since you possessed my magic and real way of a dragon, my daughter.

Laxyia: thanks.

umbrelec:be ready at the gang (ruffle her head) if you want to find me, channel the lighting on the clouds, then i'll be here and taught you by my training for the game, this storm and clouds that where the dragon fly through...it show the storm is coming.

Then when a flash of lightning struck him he disappeared just like the lighting, she notice a present as she open it in as an outfit that she like along new headphone with lighting with fairy tail symbol and have dragon wings, that and the card said "for my little lightning princess , sign. your father"

laxyia: (smile more) thanks daddy.

she hug the present as far away he watch then umbrelec felt a hug as he turn akasu.

Umbrelec: akasu the true dragon goddess, may I ask purprose, why are you hugging me?

Akasu: any dragon who gives love to a child deserves a hug and my pleasing.

Umbrelec: I see, but let know burnside and other dragon who killed by ancologia, and dunialle bring the counterpart inner darkside, think of them are reincarnation as I senses ingeel and other dragon going to die soon but reincarnation, the previous me who died as my memoirs slowly come back and see laxlyia and her origin, she grow strong and prove something worthy even a 2nd generation, I reason loyal so I can test and fight my daughter and when she prove, and so do they other except endbath, we will join our foster child's.

Akasu: oh don't worry, I have some friends who are worse then the 5 other dragons, your the first one I have a conversation with.

Umbrelec: I assume, you heard the new dragon slayer generation?

Akasu: of course, and I know it, it was like my 3nd lesson in homeschool.

Umbrelec: hehehe, also endbath is different form us since ancologia was human, he's what you think, acnologia's older brother.

Akasu: hmm, I hope he's not like him, I think I should have a little talk with the 5 other dragons.

Umbrelec: not worst.

Akasu: hmm?

Umbrelec: they're doing what i'am but similar like the previous dragon but almost like their children, virulent wasn't in a good mood, cuz he have to help a fake son who is evil and dark and not real.

Akasu: oh come now, I'm not the goddess dragon for nothing, and I govern my land and fight on a war, so those 5 dragons will be like toddlers when I meet them, well see you next time.

She made a small smile and waved as she disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Umbrelec: hehehe, i see why human find us interesting as we do.

as then mirjaane has finished off dark racer who turning to ashes and the wind blow, she turn ack to normal and show angel wings to fly up to the ship

as meanwhile with natusmi, lucy and coco as their running to the floor around chain room as natusmi smell an intense fire and ashes even lava as if she know that smell.

Lucy: natusmi what's the matter?

Natsumi: I know this smell, its fire from a dragon.

Coco: that explain why is smoke and feeling hot in here.

Lucy: really, I don't feel anything.

Natsumi: could it be (She walk off)

Lucy: natusmi wait!

As then she see burnside as the entire area is burning and some lava around and smoke around then he turn to see her.

Burnside: about time, I was sick of waiting.

natsumi: your like igneel, but not like my dad.

Burnside: I'm burnside, the black fire dragon god, counterpart from him that's all.

Natsumi: so do you kno-

Burnside: NO I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS YOU IDIOT!

Natsumi: WHO YOU CALLING AN IDIOT! (headbutt him)

Burnside: YOU ARE !(headbutt)

Natsumi: WANNA RUMBLE? CUZ I'M FIRED UP!

Burnside: TRUST ME! I'M BRIGING THE HEAT!

Natsumi:(grin and ignite in intense flames) nice line, burnside.

Burnside:(Grin back and ignite in intense flames) same as you dragneel.

Lucy: great, another natsumi.

Burnside and natusmi:(Turn lucy) what? What you talking about?

Lucy: is nothing!

Natusmi: you two go on ! i'll deal with him.

Lucy: right! (they run off)

As then burnside and natsumi chargedin as they both punch each other in the face make a flame explosion as the room getting hotter as they unleashing blow of fist and kick blocking and dodging , a spark around as natusmi using her flames even form devil slayer and god slayer magic as burnside unleashing black flames even blue, purple, white and green as they back away.

Natsumi: **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!**

Burnside open his mouth unleashed a huge amount of lava-flame of darkness as two attack colliding as make an explosion as they both fall and get up glaring each other.

Natsumi: heh, your strong, I give you that.

burnside: you kidding ? finally I thought I fight my da-, I mean someone who got the fire in their belly.

natsumi: you know it sound crazy, you smell like igneel, your personality almost like him and mine but, is like..(eyes wide) so you said about your his counterpart, a dark side and more.

burnside: what you babbling about?

Natsumi: (hugs him) DADDY!

Burnside: GAH! GET OFF OF ME! (push her off)what the hell!? I still wanted to fight, you have more tircks and I still wanna show mine too!

Natsumi: (jumps off to a fighting stance) well come on old man, show me what you got!

Burnside: whatever, and when you see acnologia, you better not back down from that asshole, cuz I want him in my claws as well!

Natsumi: you got it old man! (Smiles more)

As natusmi unleashed a lightning-flame with blue, green, purple and white.

Burnside: impressive, my turn!

He unleashed a black-flame cosmic with rainbow flames and Eternal Flame as one makes both fire user combine fire element reach very highest amount of it.

Natsumi: **LIGHTNING-MUTLIE FLAME DRAGON ROAR!**

Burnside unleashing his merged flame as two attack make the whole room brighter and complete burnt as then burnside, they both busies and some blood along natusmi's clothes are burn off and some burn mark a little, he almost fall but natusmi about to fall down as he caught her as they both panting.

Burnside:(Smirk) hehehe natusmi dragneel, for some odd reason I feel like I know that scarf but somehow you amaze me.

Natsumi: yeah, same here.

Burnside: (healed her) sooner at the game, if you want to know my other special flame and kick some jerk's ass, you know where I use to train you back then, my daughter.

Natsumi: thanks, but before you leave, May I have a hug?

Burnside roll his eyes and hugged her and petted her hair.

Burnside: i'm sorry for the long wait, now you'll excuse me, when this over , iron breath and I have some unfinished business, including that lighting dick know it all.

Natsumi: kick his ass.

Burnside: I do, and tell your sister zerefnia ,who's my new daughter I say, hello.

He vanished leaving flaming mark that still on fire around the room.

Lucy: I'm glad to see you happy natsumi.

Natusmi:(Turn lucy) lucy ! I thought you left.

Lucy: I did. (Pops away.)

Natsumi: oh, anyway better catch up with they others

as with zack and kustin , zack riding his car along ksutin riding his motorcycle, there road killing the dungle beast out of the way while the ship landed as they crashed in where gildart, mai, wendy, grace, elfman, and erza are along lucy, coco, natsumi, coco, sugarboy, dan, smauel, byra and mary arrived

Lapointe: what?!

Kustin: yellow! Thought we crash by.

Zack: (turn Lapointe) so your the control freak behind this huh ? big mistake

Lapointe: h-how is she be here?! Then who's at the clock?!

Lucy: cheecheechee, a bomb.

Kusitn: We fool you guys and by the way, michelle who you thought in your side, is on our side, don't bother cuz these legion plutoon is on our side for now ,that why there no effect here, seem your time is over lapointe.

Lapointe: YOU LYING!

kustin: really? (Snap his finger)

As the portal open as michelle came in.

Kustin: how about now?

Michelle: hello~.

Lapointe: why have you betray us ! don't you remember the promise and deal with brain the 2nd?

Michelle: oh, (leans onto kustin's shoulder) it's because of this devilish hubby.

Kustin: well is isn't fitting, a doll pulling the string on everyone including try to messed with their heads, speaking of string, I know I smell zero, playtime is over so seeyah wally gator

he Snap his finger as lapointe scream in pain as soon he fall down as smoke show he's a doll and to dust.

Kustin: finally(turn wendy healing archbishop who's woke) how's he doing wendy?

Wendy: he's good, back to normal.

Kustin: great, but is not over yet.

Also erza frown michelle lean at him as she snatch him and hug him.

Erza: mine!

Kustin: erzy, you know me is the fusion of ookami and seirnuyami right?

Erza: my austy!

Lucy:(snatch kustin)is mine! Beside is kustin is better fusion at least.

Laki: no! Aoan is the best!

Wendy: no kustin is better!

kusitn: girl we'll talk of this later, right now back to work, dark cobra, dark angel and dark midnight are left.

Wendy felt a wind blow pass through her as she smell it, gajeel sniff out and smell some iron not too far away.

Wendy: I'm going to be right back.

Gajeel: same here

Carla: huh? What's wrong.

Velvet: gajeel where you going?

Pantherlily: something wrong?

Wendy: It's nothing Carla, just something I want to see.

Gajeel: and i'll do this alone, vevlet, i'll be right back

As then wendy and gajeel walk off.

Kustin: okay while wend and gajeel see what it is, let's move out.

Everybody: right!

 **as with gajeel**

He then walking sniffing the air as h see a pile off chew off pile of iron and slashes along nails too.

Gajeel: iron? And steel?

Then he kept walking and see razer chewing some nails and other irons and lean at the wall as he look at gajeel.

Razer: took you long enough, and here I thought you look rusty.

Gajeel: who are you?

Razer: names razer, the black iron dragon god, i'm here to see if your really what it takes to beat me and what you can do over the past 7 years kid.

Gajeel: and what's with the iron and steel?

Razer: my Lunch.

Gajeel: and what's with the iron and steel?

Razer: my Lunch, I was feeling hungry while waiting, and I use some of them as my target practice, now your here. (he jump out and land down face to face) you better not disappoint me when I crush your iron.

Then they hear gajeel's stomach grumble.

Razer: seriously?

Gajeel: I didn't eat any yet after my training!

Razer: tch unbelievable, you all way look like you just swallow rust.

Gajeel: you got any better food?!

Razer: what you think?

Then they see turn to see a shiny iron pile of armors and more metal pipes and chain.

Razer: if you want mine iron, you have to defeat me.

Gajeel: fine! I'll kick your metal ass and you'll beg for mercy!

Razer: then bring it nail face!

As they both get ready, gajeel make a club and razer make a mace spike blade as they both charged in punching each other faces as razer use megantic to smash gajeel many times as gajeel then use his leg of an iron club to whammed razer face till he turn to a sphere spiek ball as speed try to crush him as gajeel dodging some of the attack but got rammed 5 times till they both unelahsing a rapidly punches and kciks , gajeel look at razer as if the smell and that personality so familiar as if make his gasp that image of metalicana as they back away.

Gajeel: now that figure why you seem familiar, wait a minute…old rust bucket?

Razer: what you call me?

Gajeel: old rust bucket, the way you call me rust, metalicana?

Razer: oh please, i'm his counterpart you nailed face brat.

Gajeel: well fuck you too rust ass!

Razer: fuck you and your bitch ass steel!

They both growling headbutt as soon they both chuckle and grin each other.

Gajeel: haven't change a bit.

Razer: neither do you, but I have say you got guts gajeel, I guess we can take a break a little I cant fight someone with an empty stomach.

Gajeel: now your talking.

They walk and see a huge iron pillar as razer use his claws to slashes it all to big cube pieces as they begin to ate some of it and chowing it down.

Gajeel: now this is metal that I can eat!

Razer: no kidding!

Gajeel: so do slamander's Oldman here too?

Razer: don't remind me of that walking pile of candle breath here ! (gajeel laugh so hard)

Gajeel: oh god, that is hilarious! I'm going to use that.

Razer: what about his brat?

Gajeel: she think she can take it but I want to fight dark midnight!

Razer: you better! Also after we eat, we fight!

Gajeel: gotcha!

 **as with wendy**

Wendy walking as felt a wind kept blowing around the place.

Wendy: grandeeney Are you here?

As then she look around then spotted aeron flew down as the wind stop.

Aeron: so we finally meet, i'am aeron, the black sky dragon goddess.

Wendy: wow, you look pretty.

Aeron: thank you, such a special child, as if I know so long as your little, would like to fight? I am admire of your magic and element.

Wendy: um maybe if you insist.

Aeron: of course, after all, I am your mother's counterpart(this shocked wendy)

Wendy she started to tear up then she run and tackle her into a hugged , which tightly not letting her go while burry her face to aeron's chest.

Aeron: hmm?

Wendy: mother, mother! WAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Aeron:(petted her hair)shh, shh, is okay my sweet child, you grow so munch as a beautiful young lady, i'm proud your growing strong, as your memories I saw, i'm so proud of you. (kiss her forehead)

She kept her company as Aeron let's wendy cry out her loneliness.

Wendy: I miss you, so munch. (wipe her tears away)

Aeron: I know my child, so do I , instead of a fight, how about we play game?

Wendy: what kind of game?

Aeron: to find which one is me of my wind clone, but first.

She flashes as she in a human form that almost looks like a grown up wendy but her hair is color pink with light blue streaks, red eyes, wearing a blue, yellow and white kimono with dragon scales on it, wearing a white boot and wearing a wind symbol with feather wings necklace.

Aeron: there, now i'm ready.

Wendy: wow you look beautiful!

Aeron:(giggle) thank you, that why you have my look, koan such a nice boy.

Wendy: thanks, he's funny and lovable.

Aeron: indeed

she fly up and make 9 of herself out of wind as mixing and speed around.

All aeron clones: now find out which one is the real me.

Wendy start to smell as is tricky then she look around the 9 aerons as she begin to think.

Wendy: hmmm, I got it!

She jump to the 5ft one as she hug her as they both laugh and giggle as all clone are gone.

Aeron: very good my little sky maiden.

Wendy: (hugs her) thank you mother.

Aeron: you grow strong, since the grand magical game come, would like for me to teach you and your magic to be strong? I know a new ability of enchantment as well.

Wendy: okay!

Aeron: good girl.

 **as with gajeel and razer**

As gajeel and razer panting as they got their fight as they both fall down.

Gajeel: your really tough, not bad rust bucket.

Razer: you too tin can brat, I see your good enough for my training.

Gajeel: training?

Razer: for the grand magical game, you aint gonna let natsumi showing off do you?

Gajeel: hell no.

Razer: good answer.

He got up and dusted hismelf

Razer: you know where to find me, at our old place where we eat iron, seeyah, son.

He cover in iron pillars and shattered show he's gone.

Gajeel: heh, you too dad.

As with kustin and they other.

They went off as they senses dark cobra.

Kustin: dark cobra, Z! Erza! You two know what to do!

Erza: right.

Zack: let's do this erza !(transformed to his pure ghost form)

Bring out his ziku driver and place it on his waist and have zi o and decade as he press it

 **ZI O!**

 **D-D-DECADE!**

He attach then to the driver as the large clock appeared behind him

Zack: henish!

He spins it 360 to make the whole world spine 360 as a clock ding sound was heard.

 **RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER ZI O, ARMOR TIME!**

as he become zi o as then decade armor merged.

 **KAMEN RIDE WOW! DECADE! DECADE! DE~CADE ~!**

Zi O: kamen rider zi o! Armor time decade!

he bring out riderwatch faiz and turn it.

 **FAIZ!**

He link it to the driver belt.

 **FINAL FORM TIME! F-F-FIAZ!**

Then the banner on his chest and right shoulder change to say "Faiz. Axel." and his jumpsuit change to black and white lines and his screen showed faiz with red eyes.

Zi O: okay dark cobra, is just you and us!

Dark cobra: heh, I don't need to wast my time with you wannabe, my only interest is with Titania.

Zi O: what's wrong? Afraid you cannot handle me? cuz I beat you last time at that ruin we met ?(make dark corba growling in anger)

Dark cobra: thats enough!

Zi O: then fight me.

Dark cobra: fine!

Virulent:(came by) seem interesting.

Erza: who are you?

Dark cobra: and why youu smell like my dragon slayer magic?

Virulent: i'm not helping just watching.

Dark cobra: fine! Bring it you two!

Erza and zi o: very well!

As everyone walking in as another room fill with plants.

Eflman: what with all the plant like?

Grace: greenhouse maybe?

Kusitn: don't know! But I senses dark angel, sorano and grace! You two handle her!

Sorano: good, because I want to play with her some more.

Grace: Save some for me as well.

Kustin: also make sure dan wont get killed.

Grace: got it.

As ksutin and the gang lefted.

Dark angel: so you three are my opponent? How incredibly boring.

Sorano: (smile) oh? (pull out some coins) are you sure about that?

Grace: cuz we'll make it really interesting for ya!

As then the group, there in a room full of clock gears around then see an energy blast till kustin deflect it to see dark midnight.

Kustin:(smirk) hmph, well about time you show up, I was getting board waiting and end this parade of yours.

Dark midnight: hmm, the two you ,the omni dragon rider and the savage neaplhem as one.

then he spotted lucy and michelle in surpirses him even furious.

Dark midnight: WHAT?!

Kustin: surprise huh? well then faker let me explain, we know your plan and cut the string on michelle. She's on our side and pretend to still serve you, since we know the infinity clock and gather it and destroyed it to put a fake one, even is still weak of a small remain power, dunialle and wrath massacre may increase it but need a sacrifice like lucy, the lucy you got in the clock is a fake and a bomb, so that why i'll go there and destroy it and it'll destroy the ship and your goal for good.

Dark midnight: no.. no no!

Lucy: tick tick boom.

Kustin: hahahahaha! Don't worry it not exploding right now, all I have to do is use my new hammer to make it happen,(Turn everyone) you guys go on, mime boy is mine to deal with.

lucy: okay!

michelle:good luck !

as they run off as kustin look back at dark midnight as they're readying to fight as dark midnight then unleashing a black corruption, they charged in unleashing fist to fist fight, kustin dodges and he knee his face, send him crash down as he unleashing multiple black arrows at him as kustin close his eyes, titling his head left and right then back his fist and supirrise dark midnight as he reppeared in front of him.

kustin: **NEPALHEM DRAGON'S FIRE FIST!**

He unleashed a hell fire and dragon flame together ignite explosion blow him away as he flew down delivering multiple kicks a lot at him down.

 **with zack and erza vs dark cobra.**

Zi o, erza and dark cobra in a cube floating room as they heard another explosion sound.

Dark cobra: the hell was that?

Erza: my husband, let's see what you got.

Dark cobra: you first!

Erza:(Smirk)very well!

Erza then form metal wings and a blade from her metal armor.

Dark cobra: oh please, is that suppose to be impress?

Then she appeared right in front of him to deliver a large slash at his chest, hw grunt as he devilver a big poison dragon roar as zi o make everything slow motion as he reappeared as he show his star saber he got and slash him multiple time and deliver an uppercut ,everything turn back to normal as dark cobra send crashing to many cubes.

dark cobra: impossible, I dind't see or hear you coming!

Zi o: cuz let say i'am the older brother of Austin and twin to koan, lewamus prime, prince of gods and goddess of all omni-mutilverse.

As he repepared behind dark cobra as dark cobra turn to use his poison dragon claws but zi o slash his poison in half.

Dark cobra: he cut my poison!

Zi o: more like paper.

erza:good one and nice sword there.

zi o:thanks,let's double tag team him

she nodded as erza and zi o went an afterimage hurricane like circle around him of many punches, slashes around his body as he screaming in pain.

Dark cobra: how could I ?! by the like of...you two!

Zi o: that's the problem, your an idiot.(take out his ride heiseaber, then slide the symbol of blade)

 **HEY BLADE!**

he press the trigger.

 **HEY BLADE! DUEL TIME BREAK!**

Erza: now!

zi o and erza: **DIVINE CLAW BLADE OF THE KNIGHTS!**

They slash together at the dark copy of cobra making him explode to ash as they land, zi o turn back to zack.

zack: nice slash

erza: you too, your not really half bad, maybe next time we meet again, I would like to have a spar with you.

zack: I would love that, also keep up the good work make my bro happy. (teleported away)

 **with grace and sorano vs dark angel**

Dark angel is painting of munch injury along a stone angel is almost broken up with 3 face as sorano, and her humanoid chimera with an armor and grace with a huge snow wolf beast as the whole room is cold now.

Dark angel: bitch.

Sorano: whore.

dark angel: curse you two! CURSE YOU TWO!

As she make another summon monster that angelic huge stone with many faces with horn to blow.

Grace: dan! I need you!

Dan: alright what is it!

Grace: shrink that monster down! (grab him and throw him fast at the stone angel)

Dan: AAAAAHHHH!

As dan use his lance to shrink it.

Dark angel: NO!

Soarno: alright play time is over, let's finish her grace.

Grace: with pleasure, **ICE DEMONS GIZOR!**

Sornao: **HEAVENLY JUDGMENT STRIKE!**

the combine attacks of ice and holy magic engulfing her as dark angel scream in pain as she burst to ashes.

Sorano: ahses to ashes ,dust to dust.

Grace: yeah.

Dan: now she gone(turn soanro) I wounder if your-

Soanro:(flick her hair)sorry but I already with my husband already.

Dan sulk down in depress.

Grace: let's go find kustin and watch the fight.

Sorano: sure!

 **with kustin**

As dark midnight crash to the base as he growl, kustin flew down pull out his hammer.

Kustin:(laugh crazy) this is how your daddy got defeat by me, except a different fusion, like father and son.

Dark midnight: n-no, this can't be happening.

Kustin: SMASHY SMASHY!

he whammed him to the clockpiece as dark midnight look at it.

dark midnight: I wont, let you two, RUIN MY PLAN FROM MY FATHER !

He begin to drain the clockpiece as he scream pain , dark midnight then grow into a monsteorus verison of himself as his power sky rocket.

kustin: well goomba

as dark midnight charged ath im as lewamus prime in his pure form slash his chest with his star saber as he scream in pain.

lewamus prime: mind if I crash the party ?

kustin: nice you to drop by LP

lewmamus prime: thanks, what the hell happen to him?

kustin:seem have no choice but to use himself as a sacrififce to drain the power, if we don't defeat him now,he'll make a real nightmare out of this.

lewamus prime: well then, let's kick it up a notich.

Woz and another woz came in.

woz: indeed our master.

Another woz: but first you need this.

They toss kustin a riderwtch of zi o that look different of gray and another one is golden and grey of two clock arrows instead.

Kustin: holy crap a new riderwatch of zi o! thanks wozs! (grin) time to test this baby out ! is time to go wild dragon!

Lewamus prime: time to roll out!

He merged the two new zi o riderwatch and click.

 **ZI O II!**

He then twist the side handle to make the face slide to the left to show a golden engraving of the riders face, he splits it apart then put on his ziku driver belt and attach it, to his belt and press it went side way, then two clock like appeared in both side of kustin.

Kustin: Henshin!

As he spins the driver the world split to make it spine opposite to each other then two gold wrist watches form up as the two large Japanese writing of "rider" merge together as the two larger clocks merge together as well as the fusion boys start to glow and form a new armor it almost look like zi o, but he has two wrist bands on his chest going down to his thighs, his shoulders are now has shoulder pads, his helmet now has two clock lands on each visor lenses as the worlds attach to his helmet eyes completing the transformation.

 **RIDER TIME! (techno riff) KAMEN RIDER~! (RIDER) ZI-O~! (ZI-O~!) II!**

Woz: he has arrived! The future king of dragons…

Another woz: and the king of heaven and hell has grassed us with there presents, with the combine strength of the nephalem of light and darkness…..

Woz: and the dragon of all dragons they have don the power of Zi O II, all of there enemy will tremble in fear and despair of there power…..

Another woz: and to save the worlds they will inhabited.

?: kamen rider Zi O II! So bad ass! (Give the hammer to lewamus prime)

Lewamus prime: thanks.

As the two charged in at the monsterous dark mid night as they're fist collide the mosnter as they deliver a multiple punches and kicks as dark midnight roar in pain.

Zi o ll: now to let see what i have next.

Then appearing a sword with zi-o's face on it.

Zi o ll: nice.

As then he grab it as lewamus and zi o II begin tag team zig zag everywhere slashing the mosnter dark midnight as he charged up a dark beam from his mouth but zi o ll's two clock begin to spin as then it stop he slash the attack make another explosion.

Lewamus prime fly up as he raised his star saber and his hamme begin power.

Zi o ll then push the lever of the zi o face.

 **ZI O SIAYKO!**

combine with the Zikan Girade to form the Saikyo Zikan Girade.

As he swing his sword make a clock wise and lewamus slash and slammed the hammer together as all the attack together t dark midnight as he scream in all agony burst to dust as then the ship begin explosion as eveyrone in there somehow teleproted to Safety even though they saw the fight, they see the clouds clear up a sunny day and the ship of the infinity clock is gone in dust.

What they see land down is zi o ii and lewamus prime.

Zi o ll: hey guys, what you think?

Erza: (sparkle in her eyes) SO COOL!

Yang: AWESOME!

Zi o II: yep! Meet kamen rider zi o II

ZI o II turn back as kustin and defuse as austin and Koan

Austin: that was so freakin awesome!

Koan: yep, seem everything is back to normal bro.

From the distends in the clouds Umbrelec is watching them as he is sitting on a cloud.

Umbrelec: I see the three kf them are powerful together then appart.

He then show his hand of his palm

Umbrelec: good thing from dunialle i can take , I'll bring out the white and shadow gods and goddess of the dragin ( teleport away in lightning)

 **Tiemskip**

 **At fairy tail guild**

As the legion of plutoon went out but mary and coco decide to stay with fairy tail. As then zack and his girls wave goodbye to fairy tail member as they telepoted away.

Austin: that was fun.

Koan:(laugh crazy)and stupendous, also michelle now your part of the family.

Michelle: (hugs koan) YAY! NOW I CAN BE WITH BIG SIS!

Koan: also your gonna love our kids , they sure glad have you as a mom as well, junior! Lunialle !

As then twins came in running like cats as they see Michelle.

Koan: this here is your new mom!

Koan. Jr and lunialle: hi mommy!

Michelle then start to cry waterfalls and hugs them with joy.

Michelle: they are preasus!

Then mary hugged them as well.

Mary Hughes: there so adorable

As the dragon slayer sniff the air around as they smile notice who it is

They look at the door open to see aeron in her human form , burnside who have red hair, scars on his left cheek and one on his right eye, yellow eyes, wearing a black shirt with a sleeves red jacket , grey ripped pants have flame marks and black boots, same skin as natsumi.

Razer have pircing on his bottom chin , earing pierce, darker blue wild hair , silver eyes , lighter tan brown skin , grey shirt with chain , along his pants baggy thst tan brown , black shirt and black fingerless gloves , black vest unbutton.

Endbath almost like ancolgoia human form but have lighter and black and red tatto flame streak apiral isntead shirtless, white baggy pants and combat boot and red wrist bands of flame like , red eyes , and have black streaks on his hair and wearing a cloak.

Austin: what the?

Koan: hmmm they smell odd.

Burnside: so this is the place huh? Not bad, (turn natsumi) yo!

Natsumi: hi daddy!

Koan: dad?

Austin: DADDY?!

endbath look at madoku.

Endbath: madoku, you seem strong.

Madoku: who are you?

Endbath: your new father, endbath the black destruction dragon god .

Natsumi: there so munch I have to ask

Burnside: i know

Razer:(sit on the chair) not a bad start gajeel, and you got a cat and girlfriend, heh bout time.

Gajeel: damn right i do.

Velvet: your his dad?

Razer: yeah, make sure he wont do anything stupid

Then akasu and mianto came as she see them.

Austin: um mom what's going on? Did you do this?

Akasu: sorry but I'm not the one who did it, though it was seem dunialle miscaculate creating them for somehow as their the reincarnation of the dragon slayer parents

Austin: no way

Koan: hot dog !

Burnside: so you two are asutin and koan we heard so munch about

Austin: yep

Koan: yellow

Aeron: is nice to meet you ank you for your kindness.

Endbath: we are in your debt

Koan: this getting interesting

Austin: yeah

 **Meanwhile**

With umberelc as he waiting for the two dragon such as the coutnerpart of weisslogia and skiadrum to arrived.

Umberelc: hmm, they should be arriving by any second. 

As he see q black white and black grey fall down as the smoke clear its showing a humanoid light blue dragon with brown shoulder fur, light yellow underbelly and has feather wings, rising from the shadows is a black dragon who is made of shadows but has red eyes as she's humanoid like and same as the white dragon.

Umberelc: Glinton, the black light dragon god and obten the black shadow dragon goddess , nice of you two arriving here.

Obten: hmm….

Glinton: indeed , although ( sniff the air) someone has the same magic as I.

Obten: mine too.

Umberelc: yes all 4 of them , your memories of your counterpart will show , right now you do what you want, i have plan of my own to find my old throne.

They nodded as glitnon vanish in bright light and obten vanish in dark fog.

 **As austin and Koan.**

There taking a walk outside at town.

Austin: boy what a day.

Koan: yaba, long day.

Austin: uh huh , a new rider form

Koan: kamen rider zi o II , it was very stuepdnious!

Woz: (appeared) of course it is, and as the games draw near….

Another woz: (appeared) you will show the world your new power.

Koan: also woz I got a present for you.

Woz: what is it?

Koan give woz a ziku driver and a riderwatch debz.

Koan: here you go.

Woz: thank you.

As then austin and koan bump into two girls.

Austin: oh sorry.

Koan: our bad. 

As they look who they bump into one girl who has long blonde hair and blue eyes, she wears blue arm gloves with white ribbins on the forearms, a blue vest with gray fur, a light brown top with straps to her black pants over a par of white shorts.

the other one has black hair that is covering her right eye, she has red eyes, has a long, brown cape reaching down to her feet, with golden edges, a much lighter collar circling his neck, and a prominent, white ribbon hanging down on his chest. Such cape bears a light Sabertooth's symbol on it, almost in correspondence to the girls left shoulder. Below it, she seems to wear a plain gray shirt with prominent brown cuffs and what looks like a large metal band circling each of his biceps. From a light sash circling his waist hangs a distinctive, pale blue cloth waistguard, consisting of four long pieces of cloth reaching down below her knees. Each of these pieces is adorned by a large, dark cross with fan-shaped arms. Below such waistguard, she wears a pair of armored boots, which, on the front, bear plates bearing the very same motif which appears on the waistguard.

?: is fine.

?: yeah.

They look at austin and koan and they are so shock and gasp.

Austin: what?

Koan: something wrong?

?: your austin the omni-rider!

?: and your the savage nephelem!

Austin: that's us, and you two are?

?: I'm sara.

?: and I'm Rachel.

Koan: (sniff at them) hwy you two are dragon slayer.

Austin: a white and shadow one , also is nice to meet you two.

Sara: you too.

Racheal: we heard so munch about you in rumor

Sara: we thought you was dead but the word from town is true

As then the boy look down of two exceed that are tiger as one of light orange is a girl and second is a boy of dark fur.

Austin: those two are your exceed?

?: who the heck is that?

?: um I think that is us.

Sara: that brad

Racheal: and mine is terra

Koan: i see

Austin: those symbol, you part of sabertooth huh?

Sara: yep, fioreis strongest guild.

Koan: what about fairy tail? What you think of our guild?

Racheal: they're dead last.

Austin: so your calling me ,and my bro and our family dead last?

Sara: n-no, not you two

Austin: Well what make you think there dead last.

Koan: let just say last year it was very difficult.

Austin: strong enemies even dung who's now dunialle and ancologia we face, my rother koan sacrifice himself to protect this world of almost destroyed.

Racheal: I see.

Sara: woah, but I thought he was dead, and you?

Austin: I have to train with my parents, also I know I senses you are special dragon slayer

Koan: yeah, a 3rd generation.

Sara: yep, we killed a dragon all by ourselves.

Austin: (make a slightly dark look) just make sure you don't target my mom. 

koan:(back ausitn away a bit and smack him) what my brother trying to say is, we know you never mean it like that.

Sara: yeah o ur parents was sick, we didn't have a choice.

Rachel: they tell us to kill them, we hate it so munch but at least,(touch her chest) they still in here.

Austin: oh.

Koan: also the look of your eyes, your master seem strong and pride only care in strength ,powerful member as weapon, but not the very kind cuz everyone fear his power and kick anyone out of his guild huh?

Sara and racheal, terra and brad is surprise of them read them as a book.

Sara: your right koan, we're sorry about what we said.

Racheal: let just say, he taught every member of sabertooth about it but not everyone.

Austin: I see, do he do it to you.

Racheal: no, he's afraid of what we can.

Ausitn: wow really?

Sara:(Grin) yep, he need us more since our brother like this guild more as ever so they be lost without us sometime, and I admit, I heard and saw you in magazine and your cuter in real person.

Racheal: Same with you koan.

As sara came close and feel austin's muscle and racheal petted koan's hair.

Austin:(blush) w-w-what you doing sara?

Sara: oh wow, your muscles are rock solid~. (hugs his arm) I like that in a man.

Austin: I see(blush hard)

Sara: so you have every slayer magic, even mine~?

Ausitn:(blushes) y-yeah, white dragon slayer, i'm surprise to meet a-a-another one, cuz I thought I was the only one, since i'm still working on more new t-techqnuie.

Sara: oh~? And what technique is that~?

Austin: well white dragon roar, white dragon's demolish fist, white dragon's tail, white dragon's scales, white dragon's curhsing fangs, white dragon's claw bullet, white dragon's mirror, white dragon's flashbright, if you like I can teach you and since you eat light, I got form of alien with light power you can have a good bight.

Sara: oh my, (smile sexy) wanna teach me some~?

Austin: s-s-ure and uh, (she sniff at Austin light energy as he blushes) oh! I-I see you notice it.

Sara: yes~, I would love to have a taste of your, delicious light~.

Austin: u-um , sure.

Sara: since you show me, I guess fairy tail not very bad, i'm kind interesting, I like ot hear your story and your battle and I've been knowing in magazine and waited to meet you and I want you to know me well along my firends, since you got a lot of girlfriend, can I be your girlfriend?

Ausitn: hmm, (smile and eye smile) you know you are cool, cute, nice and beautiful, of course I would love too.

Sara: yes!

Austin: also here some light.

As he show some light as she smirk and lick her lips and grab his face to deep kiss him as tasting the light and break the kiss.

Austin: wow.

Sara lick her lips and taste it.

Sara: Mmm~, such delicious light, and soft lips~.

Austin:(chuckle nervously) thanks.

Sara: also (flick his forehead)

Austin: ow! what was that for?

Sara:(pouted) thinking you was dead, it make me worry to meet the person I would love to know.

Austin: sorry sara, I was training to get stronger, i'll make it up to you by going in our first date, is on me.

Sara: (hugs him) but I forgive you.

ausitn: okay

sara: also I would love to go on the date.

as racheal petted koan as he purr like a cat.

racheal: so adorable, I read your magaizine about your predator form, and your joke books ,music and comedy show, i'm your fan.

Koan:(gasp in joy) you love koan's show and music he pull out?

Racheal: of course I am, you was great, but I was sad that when everyone thought you was dead.

Koan: sorry about that, let say travel around and get stronger.

Racheal smell koan's shadow energy as she giggle and she lean and hug his arm with a sexy smile.

Koan: w-what is it?

Racheal: your shadow energy is good.

Koan: oh koan do well of stealth and do more tricks of shadowing, even make good weapons since I haven't try it yet.

Rahceal: I hear you mimic salamander and the sky maidne's dragon slayer magic.

Koan: yeah: me have sky and fire.

Racheal: how about me~?

Koan: yeah su-wait what?!(blush)

Racheal: can you copy my magic~?

Koan:(nodded) yebba, but koan only look, or touch someone or someone touch me to make that happen.

Racheal: like this? (grab his cheek)

She then gives him a kiss a deep one as his head steam out as she break the kiss as koan spin his head and make chicken noise.

Racheal:(giggle) your so funny koany.

Koan look at his hand as he make a shadow claw almost dragonic.

Koan: woah, so this is...the power of the shadow dragon slayer.

Racheal: yep.

Koan: awesome! since you like koan and me koan like to get to know you and like you are now kaon's girlfiend as well.

Rahceal:(hug his arm) yes! Since sara and Austin going on a date, can it be double?

Koan: sure, also me can teach you the best shadow abilities ever and you can teach me, and in return, you can have a shadow kiss for such a nice pretty shadow girl.

Racheal: okay.

Ausitn: wait so you two have brothers?

Sara: yes my bro sting.

Racheal: my brother rogue, they sometime a little overprotective and see fairy tail down.

Sara: the idiot take the master's advice seriously and believe it, but since you guys are back they'll be wrong.

Austin: yep but still it be interesting if we ever spare, I'm curious to first met my sexy sunshine

Koan: and my shadow roses as well.

Sara: (smile more) I love too~.

rahceal:(Smiel more as well)me too~

terra: hehehe, guess they finally got it huh ?

Brad: well sara and racheal was big fan and hell, every girl always talk to Austin and koan, even so let's hang with them.

Terra: hope sting, rogue, frost and lector be done in their mission.

As then gliton and obten watches them as they smile and vanished.

 **Meanwhile**

at the green field around the pillar and rocks, two guys who looks almost like sara and racheal except, one guy a slim, yet muscular, toned young man of average height with spiky blond hair, which is kept in strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal cowlick or tuft of hair partially hanging over his forehead. He has slanted, slit pupiled, dark blue eyes; above the right one is a thin, diagonal scar. left ear is adorned with an earring which, in itself, is attached to by a prominent metal pendant that is crystalline in shape. His white Sabertooth mark is located on his left shoulder.

Next to the guy is Rogue is a slim young man of average height with rather messy black hair, which almost reaches down to his shoulders, along with some strands pointing upwards on top of his head and a prominent tuft obscuring most of his forehead. His hair is later brushed to the right side of his face covering up his right eye. He has red eyes with slit pupils similar to that of a snake's, like Gajeel Redfox's eyes,gains a thin scar across the bridge of his nose. Wears a long, black cape reaching down to his feet, with golden edges, a much lighter collar circling his neck, and a prominent, white ribbon hanging down on his chest. Such cape bears a light Sabertooth's symbol on it, almost in correspondence to left shoulder. Below it, seems to wear a plain gray shirt with prominent brown cuffs and what looks like a large metal band circling each of his biceps. From a light sash circling his waist hangs a distinctive, pale blue cloth waistguard, consisting of four long pieces of cloth reaching down below his knees. Each of these pieces is adorned by a large, dark cross with fan-shaped arms. Below such waistguard, wears a pair of armored boots, which, on the front, bear plates bearing the very same motif which appears on the waistguard.

?: takes you back doesn't it? Last time we saw them, he came up about a year of gajeel, heh , your pretty big fan of his back then. I didn't care for him, he was scary.

?:stop bringing up the past sting, we choose a different past then them.

Archer: I found you !(run toward then and shot an arrow) take this!

Sting caught it shock the archer, as stin ate the arrow like is nothing.

Archer: he's eating the arrows,(gasp)don't tell me is him!

Sting finished eating it and unelashed a blowing wing beam attack scared the crap out of the archer as split his helmet in half.

Sting: ah damn it, guess i'm out of practice, his head still there.

Archer: I know it, is really is you! the twin dragon of the sabertooth guild in the flesh! white dragon sting! and shadow dragon rogue! the dragon slayer duo!

He run in fear.

Sting: hold up, are you gonna ditch your pals? that's harsh man

behind the duo is a number of defeat opponents on the ground.

Rogue: he's part of a dark guild, what you expect him to do?

then a red cat with a blue vest and a green cat wearing a pink and black spot on it back frog costume.

?: geez sting, you don't know when to hold back do ya.

?: rib it.

Sting: hey is lector and Frosch, I was wondering wher you guys went.

lector: oh you know just doing some recon stuff, we thought we find they enemy before they ambush us, but the looks like you two have taken care of them huh? Those guys got what they deserve by messing with awesome dragon slayers.

Frosch: eyah your the bested ever.

Sting: damn straight.

As sting and lector high five.

Lector: your the man to beat, the strongest dragon slayer of all time, look out!

Sting: thanks man, I feel pretty good, bet I beat natusmi if I have the chance.

lector: sure but she couldn't hold a candle to ya, but what about Austin and koan ? I heard they're back and stronger as ever since the rumor goes crazy when they thought their dead but now there back and alive.

Sting: yeah, couldn't stop hearing about them, I wonder how strong they are agents us?

Rogue: judging rumor of what they can do, is curious to see, in fact Austin here is master of all dragon and his brother koan seem can do only fire and sky type.

Sting: well I cant wait.

As they walk off glinton and obten is up top watching them leave.

Glinton: our children has grown.

Obten: yes, but our daughter doing well but I hope our son can see it too.

As they nodded as they vanished as sting and rogue sniff out coudlve sworn a familiar smell but they just ignore it and went back home 


	11. Chapter 10

Natsumi, wendy, carla and lucy is now cleaning up the guild. Natsumi, dex-starr and koan are helping cleaning but , koan's head asleep along happy asleep while koan's body helping the clean, koan's head is on Wendy's lap while lucy is doing Wendy's hair as she humming.

Wendy: ah, a sleepy koany.

Wendy petted his head as he begin to purr with a cat smile.

Koan: (mumble in his sleep) stupendious go-kart.…

lucy finished Wendy's hair cut, she got up while holding koan's head.

Wendy: thanks, I needed a haircut.

Lucy: well i'm glad to help, I don't have the scissor skill of cancer, but it doesn't take munch to make you super cute.

Wendy: ah, that's sweat of you to say, you make absolute perfect afternoon like this even better.

Koan's head:(woke up and yawn)yellow girls!

Lucy: morning sleepy head.

Koan's head: how's koan's body doing?

Lucy: working hard.

Koan's head: mind attach me back?

Lucy: sure.

Koan felt a tingle

Wendy: what is it koan?

Koan: me think me gonna

He cough out something as drop down is a surprise, two riderwatch, a koan riderwatch and a hibiki riderwatch.

Koan: what me been eating? (pick up two riderwatch) wow koan never eat those, perhaps born as riderwatch from me and since hibiki is an oni and so am i.

Lucy: you have your own ridewatch?

Koan: yeah like how Austin have his own riderwatch.

Wendy: by the way, where is he?

Then they heard an explosion from the distends.

Austin: DANG NABIT! SO CLOSE!

Koan: his usual as always.

Wendy: I see.

Natsumi sweeping and notice happy asleep.

Natsumi: hey.

Happy still asleep.

Natusmi: happy, no slacking!

Happy:(woked up) fish? No it just you.

Natsumi: what'd you mean it just me?!

Happy: oh don't be so sensitive, I was having the most amazing dreaming about a super humogous fish when up far as I see, i thank I get back to it(sleep)

Natusmi: (angry tick mark)no way!

Happy:(woke up) what's the big deal?

Natusmi: the big deal that you suppose to be my partner!

Happy: yeah so?

Natsumi: well don't you see I'm doing this yard work over here? Not laying around?

Happy: it is your turn, why should I care?

Dex starr: (Flew down) that would partner do happy. (while eating some big fish)

Happy: hey! My fish!

Dex starr: oh this? No Carla give it to me as a present of helping her around the work.

Happy: I'LL KILL YOU ONE DAY!

Dex starr: tell that to oshawott.

He turn to see oshawott talking to Carla.

Oshawott: osha! Osha!

Carla: indeed is a beautiful day out there, how nice of you.

Oshawott: osha! (blushes)

Happy: HAPPY KICK!

Oshawott got hick the face as the pokemon angry tick mark and blow water jet at him as they fight in dust cloud.

Oshawott: OSHA! OSHA! OSHAWA!

Happy: YOU TAKE THAT BACK!

Oshawott OSHAWA! (Raspberry at the blue exceed)

Happy: YOU ARE DEAD!

Koan: hehehe those two, also-

Then a phone ringing.

Koan: ah one moment.

He pick up his red smartphone to show a picture of dante as he answer.

Koan: yellow D what doing?

Dante: hey K, your not busy are you?

koan: not sure and not exactly around why?

Dante: I got a job that requires your over the top destructiveness, and maybe you'll get new weapons in the posses.

Koan: koan see, wait how's nero doing?

Dante: he's good, missing an arm though.

Koan: the normal one or the devil bringer?

Dante: devil bringer, and there is a devil tree the size of a tower to heaven.

Koan:(sigh) meaning around the place are fucked right?

Dante: yep.

Koan: so you know who the major A-hole goal is?

Dante: don't know, some big asshole who wants to become king.

Koan: wow never heard that one before, anyone else beside nero who try to take some down?

Dante: yeah lady and trish.

Koan: okay i'll come like maybe tomorrow or later on.

Dante: thanks cousin, oh I mean-

Koan: is alright I know who my parents really is, that explain why you and your brother teach me of swords even I borrow yours but oddly I cant summon the yamato.

Dante: well guess we'll figure it out, oh tell aunt Lilith and uncle hikari I say hey.

Koan: okay (end his call)

Natusmi: who was that koany?

Koan: my cousin dante.

Lucy: he's your cousin?

Koan: yep, and so do his brother vergil who's my cousin too.

Wendy: are they nice cousins?

Koan: there nice, sometime idiot around of the rivalry and sibling.

Lucy: oh boy, another natsumi and grace.

koan: yeah and he ask me a situation he having see if i'm busy, so i'l be going with him.

Lucy: okay.

Koan: even I don't know to take with me fighting some jackass who want to be a king of the demons.

Lilith: king of demons you say?

Lucy, natusmi, wendy, happy, carla and oshawott jump in suprirse.

Natsumi: why you keep doing that?!

Lilith: just surprise to hear.

koan: say mom do you know the dick demon that dante and they other even nero is dealing with ? since this enemy talk about the devil tree.

Lilith: hmm… I'm sorry, but I have no a clue.

Koan: you sure?

Lilith:(playfully stick her tongue) you got me but is a surprise for you to know.

Koan: yeah, can you drop me there, also since dante and vergil is my cousin and your nehpews, then what makes nero? (Lilith giggle with a smile)

Lilith: why don't you see for yourself.

Koan: okie dokie, seeyah girls I'll see what aust do, done making explosion

 **With austin**

Austin: (coff) damn, so close, but so far.

Ichigo:(came in) what you do this time?

Austin: hi uncle jack, I was experimenting with some things and boom here I am and your here.

ichigo: again? (sigh) at least your kids are working on something.

Austin: what is?

Ichigo: a new riderwatchs and super mode of geiz and zi o and along merge of woz,geiz and zi o

Austin: WHAT?!

Ichigo: yep, trinity and a new rider gigna.

Austin: oh great, my kids are better scientists and I'm blowing shit up, just to try to make a next creature of bio-creation.

ichigo: relax my boy, I know the problem of explosion

Austin: what?

Ichigo: it just your pushing throw causing it, you needed to take it slow and all.

Austin: alright, even see I know that gigna is the final of woz, I have to wait for next week for more details.

Ichigo: also I have bad news.

Austin: what?

Ichigo: Shinji Kido and the group is trapped in the mirror world.

Austin: oh great, that means odin is there too.

Ichigo: and worst, they don't remember as well.

Austin: but how? I thought it been deal with like a year ago.

Ichigo: another ryuga not the only dragon.

Austin: oh crap! Not an another ryuki! but what about Sougo and geiz?

Ichigo: they have delt with oden, meaning we have to take care of that another rider.

Austin: yeah but I wish to help Shinji Kido and gain memories, since you know like last time...and that means, shinji's dark side is joining too, waiting to come out.

Ichigo: indeed.

Austin: anything else?

Ichigo: yeah very big, after the mirror world situation and all.

Austin: what is it?

Ichigo: is happening

Austin: what happening?

Ichigo: someone is trying to change time of the riders.

Austin eyes wide in shocked and horror.

Austin: Who!? Tell me say isn't so! Isn't the time jacker!

Ichigo: this one is diffrent

Austin: who is he or she?

Ichigo: he wanted to remake the rider timeline with a child.

Austin: a child.

Ichigo: using another w and another den o.

Austin: fuck! Wait, if the change time, it'll effect you as well!

Ichigo: hensei riders, I'm a showa remember.

Austin: right.

Ichigo: also it be different, the rider of build and zi o will discover they they have a show and munch more.

Austin: oh, so I guess, they finally knew.

Ichigo: yes, that why they're gone now.

Austin: but why you want to come too uncle jack?

Ichigo change back to jack and smiled at him.

Jack: yes and kuuga is your god brother.

Austin: he know me very munch?! How?!

Jack: i watch him in battle and when it was peace, I told him since we was first.

Austin: you met the first rider of hensei?!

Jack: that's right, and not only that.

Austin: what? What is it?

Jack: well, you'll wait as a surprise.

Austin: okay.

As koan came in.

Koan: another one?

Austin: yeah, and this time problem solved.

Koan: you in good mood now.

Austin: let say i have to go dealing of a rider problem.

Koan: and I'm helping my cousin.

Austin: dante? Well tell him I say hi, and he still owes me 50 bucks.

Koan: why that?

Austin: it's something between us.

Koan: he my cousin

Austin: okay he want me to build him a device that teleport and also about that he flirt felicia , so how nero?

Koan: good, but he lost his devil bringer arm by some new threat.

Austin: again? Oive every day.

Koan: no like ripped off clean.

Austin: damn, how he fight?

Koan: I'll tell you after it, say do you see scorpion around?

Austin: i haven't seen him since morning

Koan: Hmm, we'll figure it out soon.

Austin: also i find it hard believe you and mileena have a thing.

Koan: why?

Austin: it's nothing dude, just curious how she kiss you.

Koan: is a funny story only the time come

Austin: okay, and I'm thinking bringing some of my girlfriend in the trip but dont know which one

Koan: let go to the guild and see.

Austin: alright.

 **Timeskip**

they went to the guild and see max and the other three old members are standing around.

Koan: yellow what doing?

Austin: sup guys.

Max: oh hey aust, K, it's still boggles my mind that only you two have never changed, still young

Austin: yeah even ageless and immortal but not i would be like either at 20 or 21.

Koan: and koan would be like 22 or 19.

Austin: other way around knuckle head, anyway what are you guys doing?

Koan: and were natsumi, lucy, wendy, grace and along carla and happy?

Max: they went to porlyusica's place, they think it'll give them a power boost, say guys, what do you say for a little spar with me and one other? For old time sake.

Austin: coming from an old man it's fitting. Er, sorry force of habit.

Koan: (scratch his head like a dog) hmmm koan agree.

Austin: also who porlyusica?

Max: she's a semi-active member of fairy tail, plus she doesn't like humans much though, anyway let me get luki and we'll have our little spar.

Koan: (whisper to austin) let do the old fashion way.

Austin: (whisper) yeah, after that we go meet porlyusica.

Max got back with laki as she made a little smirk on ausitn.

Austin: oh yeah, this is going to be interesting.

Koan: shit straight.

Koan put on his kuuga belt and austin put on his agito belt.

Austin and koan: henshin!

They change into kuuga and agito as luki and max are ready.

Laki: Don't go easy on me austy, I'm going all out on you.

Agito: same here.

Max: alright **SAND WAVE!**

Kuuga dodges the incoming sand .

Kuuga: _sand magic, impressive._

Then he got sucker punched by max then a round house kick at his gut.

Kuuga back flip then remove the belt as koan put on a decade belt and then the decade card in.

koan: henshin!

 **KAMEN RIDE! DECADE!**

He change to decade then pull out a Lewamus prime card insert it to his belt.

 **ALTER FORM RIDE: LEWAMUS PRIME!**

Then engulf of blue flashed to show lewamus prime like form and appearance but the decade belt around him.

D-Lewamus prime: Lewamus prime mode!

Max: okay, that's new.

Agito: no freakin way!

D-Lewamus prime: well thanks to decade.

he use gravity as the sand move out of the way and make a blue fire sword to slash each of the sand make them crystal around them and kick max stomach and pull another card and insert to his belt.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: L-L-L-LEWAMUS PRIME!**

He jumped into the air and an energy hologram of optimus prime appeared with his fist raised back, then hit max make an explosion as max on the ground panting.

Max: wow, you always surprise us, you win

D-lewamus prime:(help him get up) sandman did good too.

Laki charges at agito as she try to lay a hit on him, but he is dodging while his hands is on his back, he then did a round house kick onto her side to send her off balance.

Agito: seem your still keeping up.

Laki: i'm just getting started.

Agito: yeah, and I'll use my one arm this time.

He pull out his arm but kept his right arm tucked in, then his left arm turn blue and pull out a spear and twirl it.

Laki: I see then.

She whistled as kivat-la flew next to her as she grabs her.

Laki: ready kivatla?

Kivatla: yep! Been forever.

Laki and kivatla: henshin!

Then heart waves motion around her, changing her into kiva-la as she is holding her sword.

Agito: hehehe, that sneaky girl.

She charges in and so do agito as they clashing their weapons and kiva la push agito and slash his torso and agito dodges left and right and they both looked and charged again kept slashing each other and pushing each other.

Kiva la: wanna finish this?

Agito: gladly. 

They back away as agito extend his horns and his symbol glow underneath his feet and into a foot. He and kiva-la jumped into the air and deliver a kick to each other as explosion, Austin and laki fell a bit.

Austin: I think is a tie.

Laki: holding back?

Austin: maybe, but your pretty good.

Laki: (hugs him) your still cuddly austy.

Bloody bunny speed flying faster then a speeding bullet push laki and hugged Austin tight.

Bloody bunny: MINE!

Austin: damn, faster then a speeding bullet.

Bloody bunny snuggled his arm happily.

Laki: hey! (push her) I wasn't done you greedy rabbit!

Bloody bunny: and I just started back off!

Laki: make me Easter bunny!

Blood bunny: termite!

Koan: koan go see girls.

He jump upside down with his head, he went to the woods and see scarlet who was training her swords.

Koan: yellow scarly!

Scarlet: oh koan! How are you doing?

Koan: stupendious, and other, wanna ride on my back?

Scarlet: YES PLEASE!

Scarlet jump on koan's back.

Scarlet: I read this eden zero manga, (smirk) maybe I can roleplay elise for you later~

koan: (grin) really?!

Scarlet: of course.

koan did a horse noise as he run in fore leg in a horse style then spotted natusmi,grace, lucy ,wendy, happy, Carla with a slim and tall elderly woman with pink hair, tied in a bun on the back of her head by two large pins with crescent moon-shaped edges, and with two bangs of hair left framing her face. She has reddish eyes, and a beauty mark located below her mouth, on the left side of her face. Her attire consists of a dark green blouse with a tie around the collar, paired with a long matching skirt and simple shoes. Over this, she sports a crimson-colored cape, with a wide collar decorated by massive Dragon horn-like decorations protruding outwards, and edges adorned by white, arch-like motifs

They heard a horse noise to turn to see scarlet riding koan like a horse and koan make a horse noise.

Lucy: hey koan!

?: hmm?

Koan stop as scarlet got off and give a carrot as he eating it.

Koan: yellow girls! What doing?

Natsumi: we're at porlyusica's place.

Koan: oohh (turn the old lady)yellow porlyusica! me am koan!

She didn't say anything but stare at him.

Koan: oh boy a staring contest! Me try too! Stare down!

As koan stared at her as well while his lower fur frame tail start to wiggle.

Porlyusica: who are you?

Koan: koan, koan seinruyami.

Porlyusica: wait, your last name is seinuryami? As in hikari seinruyami and his wife Lilith?

Koan: yep, there my mom and dad.

Porlyusica: hmm, those idiots, but that explain why you almost got their looks.

Koan: you know koan's parents?

Porlyusica: yes a long time ago.

Koan: hotdog.

Then a cucumber with a face pop out.

Koan: not you again!

Cucumber: did you know yellow and blue make purple?

Koan: no is not! Stop with the lies damn it!

Cucumber: did you know 9×7 equal 22? (chuckle)

Koan: no is not! Is 63!

Cucumber: be careful! Knife is pointy, be safe.

Koan: of course they are pointy! Is not a spoon!

Cucumber: did you know Thomas edision made wood?

Koan: no he didn't! He invented the lightbulb you goose ! stop bouncing around on me and even my kitchen!

Cucumber: did you know meat come from fruit?

Koan: no it doens't! meat don't have seed! Stop!

Cucumber: did you know-

Koan: come here you! (grab him and throw him and throw him) get out and stay out my kitchen as well!

The girls, happy, carla are laughing at koan get mad and funnies at the cucumber and even the first time Porlyusica chuckle.

Scarlet: that's hilarious.

Lucy: oh koan your so funny!

Natsumi: oh my god! That's so funny!

Grace: koan you goof.

Happy: a cucumber?

Carla: Hmm.

Wendy: that's funny.

Porlyusica:(chuckle) you have an interesting friend there.

Natsumi: yeah, that what make him special.

Koan: like a waffle!

Grace: (hugs him) and fluffy.

Koan: yebba! Also we should get to the guild, is nice meeting you Porlyusica.

Porlyusica: To you as well.

Then natsumi hop on koan's back to ride him like a horse.

Natsumi: yeha!

as they turn to see natusmi riding koan as a horse arrived along with lucy, grace, wendy,scarlet, Carla and happy.

koan: me am a horse!

 **Timeskip**

the entire fairy tail guild is gathered in front of makarov.

Makarov: the time has come my kids, I have done all I can in service to this guild, but allow me to introduce you to your new guild master.

Cana: your really stepping down?

Macao: (adjust his cloak) welp I am honored.

Wakaba: it ain't you!

Makarov: with a further ado, the fifth master of fairy tail, guildarts claid!

He gestured his hand to him…. But it was shows that Mirajain is standing there.

Austin and koan: huh?

Makarov: wha? Where the hell is guildarts!?

Mirajane: i'm not sure be left a note.

She give the note to markov as Austin and koan looked at it, makarov major shocked while Austin and koan chuckle.

Letter: to makarov and all of my fairy tail family, I'm sorry, being master of the guild just ain't my style-

Makarov: WHAT?!

Letter: but since I have the rare opportunity to be in charge for a bit there are a few things I want to get done: first I hereby reinstate laxyia as a member of fairy tail.

Austin: sweet.

Laxyia: (hugs him) yes!

Makarov: he's got some kind of nerve.

Bickslow: welcome back to the fold ol buddy!

Evergreen: this is wonderful! The thunder leagen is back!

Laxyia: I guess so yeah.

Freed: (crying) thank you guildarts, this is a blessed day!

Makarov: well if that's the masters wish then so be it.

Letter: I hearby passed markov as the 6th guild master

markov: but I just retire!

sally: not anymore, i' am. 

everyone laugh.

Austin: does anyone see scorpion lately?

Sonic: nope.

Ur: not even morning. 

Ultear: wonder where he gone too.

Akasu: he poof out of existence.

Ausitn: huh?!

Koan: was it dunialle?

Austin: if it would she would of sent dungle beasts or do it herself.

Koan: aust, I mean it.

Lilith: no is not her, it was kronika.

Natsumi: kronika?

Austin: who's that?

Lilith: a being of time in godrealm, the Keeper of Time, Architect of the Destiny of the Universe and mother of Shinnok, the Elder God of Death and Darkness, and Cetrion, the Elder God of Life and Light.

Akasu: you two remember raiden's action right?

Austin: probably.

Koan: yes.

Akasu: after kill Shinnok and become evil like you onown, Shinnok's mother is kronika

Austin and koan: what?!

Hikari: we know, shocking right?

Minato: Due to Raiden's new brutal policy in crushing potential evil forces that threaten Earthrealm, with its apex at the beheading of her own son, Shinnok, she sees it as an imbalance between the forces of good and evil and seeks to force equilibrium it by erasing the timeline and rewriting a new one from the very beginning. These events would set in motion her plan to fix the time flow, creating a New Era and leading consequentially to the past merging with the present.

Koan: that means...

Austin: every allies and enemy we know, that alive before they died.

Koan: that explain of scorpion's disappearance.

Lilith: indeed, we was thinking if you two like to help your old friends after your both mission.

Austin: yes.

Koan: of course, hey um mom

Lilith: yes?

Koan: you know mileena right?

Lilith: (smile) you want her back to you right?

Koan: yes.

Lilith: alright, 3… 2… 1…

then someone tackled koan from the back.

Koan: BACON DOUBLE HOTDOG!

?: I miss you!

Koan's eyes wide and slowly turn a girl who have black short hair, beast eyes, she wearing a purplish masked, shoulder pads, purple skin tight kunoichi, a top but leotard in a V like but a black strap around her torso, like reveal her cleveage and stomach, black shorts, purple boots, have a belt and a skull buckle and along sais around it, a purple middle sarong, purple and black wrist band.

Koan: m-mileena?

Mileena: koany!

Kaon: your back! Koan sorry, me failed to save you from that bug, I-(she petted his hair)

mileena: shh, shh , don't worry about that, is okay

She pull her mask down and show is a normal mouth of a human but she grin still have sharper teeth.

Austin: what the hell?! Why your mouth is not a tarakan?! Last time it was no lips and all.

Mileena: not telling.

Koan: look stupedious!

Mileena: thank you koany, now I've been waiting for this.

Kissing him all over then lucy snatch him away from her.

Lucy: MINE!

Mileena: you keep your hands off my king! (snatch him)

They both glaring.

Austin: say mortum

Mortum: yes young master austin?

Austin: like to have a spar with me?

Mortum: i don't know.

Austin: come on i wanna see how strong you are.

Mortum: okay, if you say so.

Akasu: after all you was strong among like other dragon you help.

Minato: yeah, your the best.

Mortum: you really think so?

Akasu: yes I do.

Mortum: very well then.

As austin and mortum walked outside and in the filed that everyone watching.

Mortum: master austin, you and I will fight in a traditional dragon fight, you must fight me in your dragon state, and I will fight in mine.

Austin: okay, (transformed to his dragon parts around) after that we show everything we got .

Mortum: understood. (pop out his wings and tail)

They stand at each other waiting for something to happen, they flew and back they're fist and punch each other face as they fly up zig zag clashing each other of complete force no stop and with punches and kicks even block and dodges each other and small shockwaves by the impact.

The fairy tail members are trying not to be blown away by the shockwaves that the pure dragon and dragonborns are making.

Natsumi: what the?!

Koan: hmmm.

Akasu and minato felt like de ja vu of their son fighting dung.

Lucy: (trying to keep her skirt down) how strong can those two be?!

Koan: i got this

He snap it as the wind stop

Wendy: how did you that?

Koan: lower the shockwave and if you think that crazy, if austin fight me, it be a combination shockwave and sonic boom.

Then austin and mortum crash each other to the ground and got up panting.

Mortum:(turn back to normal) alright master austin let bring out what we'll use.

Austin: (turn back to normal) gladly.

He then start to select an alien then saw a new icon.

Austin: hmm? Never seen you before, lets see.

He press it to change into an ex-aid look alike but his hair is orange and has three separet spikes, he has the chest plat that is blank has the dile of a megatrix on his back and has one on his left shoulder.

?:… (his chest plat change to ACTION) WOO HOO! Ah yeah, action is out and ready to rumble!

Mortum: seem an alien gamer who possessed each and every rider gamer ability.

?: and i call this one **GAME PLAYER!** And action is on the scene!

Mortum: your move.

Game player/action ready his stance… but quickly turn around and start running around.

Mortum see as he coming and strike a surprise but in slow motion mortum bend down and kick him make game player flying stumble as he got up and shake his hand as he run around but a surprise mortum in front of him and headbutt make the alien game lose his balance and grab his head a bit in pain.

Game player/action: ow!

Then his dile switched to giri giri then his mood changed.

Game player/giri giri: Hii! (jump up then a katana appeared in his hand) we fight with honor!

Mortum: indeed (summon a sword)

Already block game player's sword and even they zoom around in circle clashing each other blades and pushing each other they both trip each other and slash each other chest and they hiss a bit then mortun grab game player to throw him to the ground and he got up. As his chest change to jet combat as a little jet engine appeared on his back and two Gatling guns appeared.

Game player/jet: (chuckle madly) big bang FIRE! (takes off and rapid fire at mortum)

But see mortum spinning his sword like circle deflect as he take his stand and glare his eyes glow and his sword grip.

Akasu and minato recognize that technique.

Mortum: **great sun dragon...**

Then a slash zig zag noise as no one didnt see as he still standing there the alien gamer was confuse and about to then he scream felt a slash sun glowing as a slash explosion sent him crash the ground make everyone awe and impress.

Mortum: **STRIKING FANG BITE!** (clank his sword)

Minato: that technique..…

Game player: (chuckled madly again) mayday mayday! Crashed landing!

Then game player switch back to normal mode and turn to austin as he cough off the slight burn from that attack.

Austin: what was that? (Cough)

Mortum: as I know that form possessed everyone of your former game personality, that alien form have exact of it and each of ex aid and those game rider ability too, is simple advantage the game personality, that technique i did as flash bright make it a quick speed slash of an afterimage make you think i stand there.

Austin: amazing and to think, (put on a decade belt) dung should've done that.

Mortum: is because that other me, he lost his pure potential, but you potential very munch.

Austin: (pull out the decade card) like I always say to him, he is a moron beyond morons, henshin. (place the card onto his driver)

 **KAMEN RIDER: DECADE!**

As then he turn into decade.

Mortum: curious of decade but , are you certain someone who match like him ?

Decade: who ?

Mortum grab a black and red phone with a pirate X sword like and bring out a power megaforce key.

Decade: no...

Koan: (grin) hehehe, way...

Mortum: Gokai change ! ( insert the key inside the morpher)

Red X appeared in front of him to merged mortum to become a super sentai a.k.a

 **GO~KAIGER!**

?: Gokai red! A.K.A Super Megaforce Red ranger!

Decade: oh boy, a super sentai and kamen rider crosover movie all over.

Gokaired: gokaired since it was first, red ranger is a nickname, I thought I find someone who can match of decade.

Erza: what is that?

Koan: super sentai but they do as team of different color, red color mean leader, have huge megazord, as robot to combine to defeat monster and watch.

They see decade and gokaired charged in and jump to punch each other they roll and begin rapidly punching and kicking even elbow to elbow each their then deliver a kick, they back away and all over and decade pull out a blade decade card and insert.

 **KAMEN RIDE: BLADE!**

A blue card appeared in front of him and went past him to change into blade.

-Blade: kamen ride blade mode!

then gokaired pull out a super sentai key that not even d-blade know , as insert to his phone.

gokaired: gokai change!

 **J .A .K. Q!**

He morph flash red into a super sentai red, that have sleeveless red suit, white long sleeves , red gloves, white boots, yellow cape, a white sash with a "A" letter, the helmet have an ace symbol visor and a letter "A" on top of it.

?: Super sentai! J.A.K.Q Spade Ace mode!

Ichigo: no way...

D-blade: uh uncle jack, what kind of super sentai is that?

Ichigo: well, (chuckle nerovusly) let say the mighty morphin power ranger, wasn't the first super sentai, there 15 of them.

d-blade charged in as G-Spade Ace blocking each and dodges the sword swing , grab it and elbow d-blade but d-blade push him and they spin and the super sentai kick and kamen rider punch him as they back away a bit, g-spade ace use a bow arrow charge an atomic energy blade but d-blade pull another card insert his belt.

 **ATTACK RIDE: THUNDER!**

The attack exploded as d-blade pull a hibiki card and g-spade ace pull another ranger key. 

D-blade: henshin!

G-Spade ace: Gokai change!

 **KAMEN RIDE: HIBIKI!**

 **BATTLE~ FEVER!**

Purple flames erupt d-blade to hibiki formed and g-Spade ace engulf of a red flash, he's now transformed into a white suit with a red stripe that runs along the side around his arms and legs. His gloves and boots are both red in color accentuated with a white scarf. He wears a red belt with a metal buckle and the letter "J" on it, which stands for "Japan". A shield on his chest possesses a red circle which represents the sun on the Japanese flag. His mask is red completely covering most of his face with sculpted hair outside two "eyes". Beneath the red mask is a semi-circle in gray with a sculpted nose and mouth.

?: Kamen rider hibiki mode! (pull his red drumstrick)

?: super sentai! Battle Japan mode! (spear but split as drumstick like)

they run speed and clashing their staff each other even faster to the face, stomach, elbow, knee and neck and D- battle japan sent d-hibiki to the ground as he get out and flame ignite from his drumstick to launch it as G-battle japan duck and roll then knee his face till the kamen rider roundhouse kick him as they both stumble, d-hibiki pull a ryuki card and insert.

 **KAMEN RIDE: RYUKI!**

An armor flashes mirror he become d-ryuki.

D-ryuki: kamen ride ryuki!

G-battle japan: let me bring in you know and easy of a classic, gokai change!

He pull another key to insert his phone ,then a red flashes around him to have a red suit, black stripes streaks, a claw slash symbol, white neck around, tiger like helmet and black visor.

?: super sentai gekiranger mode! a.k.a jungle fury red ranger!

They charge at each other again as d-ryuki pull out a card and insert to his belt.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: R-R-RYUKI!**

The red dragon appeared

G-gekiranger: **WILD ART! CANNOFIRE SHOT!**

Huge red robot glowing tiger and roar.

Happy: THAT'S A BIG CAT!

They both jump and deliver attack causes a big explosion as they transformed back to normal, Austin stumble one knee w almost lose balance and mortum fall down to the ground unconscious.

Austin: phew, I think I need a nap.

Fall down unconscious

Markov: winner austin

Akasu: mortum still got it.

Levy walks over to austin as he is now sleeping on her lap.

Akasu grab mortum and lift him up to take him to the infirmary

 **Timeskip**

Levy is now in austins room as she looks around it.

Austin:(groan and wake up) what happen?

Levy: you've exhausted yourself hon.

Austin: did i win?

Levy: (kiss his check) you did hon, i'm so happy that you won.

Austin: and kinda hurt, he may not be dung but sure pack more then just him. (hiss a bit in pain)

Levy: don't worry, i'll be able to take care of you.

Austin: are you certain? What about the girls?

Levy: I took precautions, now that we're completely alone together, now~ we can have alone time together~.

Austin: you plan this did you?

Levy: yep~.

Austin: oh boy

 **Meanwhile at the guild**

Koan see romeo and marco arguing.

Koan: what they argue about? (turn Laki)

laki: well, about the magic games.

Koan: oh koan heard and (koan pull out a gildart card) say cana did got a messages from you dad about this?

Cana: you have one too?

Koan: yep, what you think koan do with it?

Cana: I don't know.

Koan: me deal with it later, where's your?

Cana: torn it apart.

Koan: how come?

Cana: (hugs him) like I need it when I already have one.

Koan: oh me get it.

Scarlet: hey! (snatch him) mine!

Cana: hands off erza wannabe! (snatch him back)

They both growling and glaring

Austin: hey guys, (he and levy came by) sorry to keep you waiting. (turn marco and Romeo argument) what we have here.

Romeo: we got the ten toutine with this time, natsu and erza and all those guys even Austin and koan the most are back, there's no way we're gonna lose on them on our side!

Broom: haven't you paying attention ? they all missed out 7 years of training.

Haruna: except that onoly Austin and koan train so munch.

Droy: your awesome levy, don't listen to those jerks.

Natsumi: so what exactly are we talking about doing or not doing here anyway?

Romeo: well you guys were stuck on tenoru island, the tournament started to determine fury's number 1 guild.

Happy: whooo.

Ausitn: nice.

Koan: hotdog!

Natsumi: sound like a whole fun to me!

Romeo: guilds from all around the country face up agents each other in magic events, they call it: the grand magic games!

Natusmi: oh yeah!

Austin: now that's the magic touch here.

Koan: STUPENDOUS!

Lucy: that's sound totally amazing!

Wendy: yeah I love to play some games.

Sonic: all right!

Sly: this would be interesting.

Wolverine: hmm, better then doing nothing.

Grace: so is more like a magic festival?

Erza: I understand, sabertooth is known the top guild in fore these days they won the last go round.

Austin: yeah even we met the twin dragon sisters.

Koan: they was nice and understandable.

Judy: really? And I guess there brothers are the opposite?

Austin: I believe so.

Koan: well depends in the future.

Toxin: he's right, they're guild master who taught them one way and another in his rule, the twin dragon slayer's sister, like the trump card with new tricks and sometime the same, the guild master need them along their brother work together as one.

Austin: well then, why not we teach saber tooth the meaning of value, of defeat.

Koan: yeah even so dunialle is planning on something to enter the game too.

Austin: like they ever gonna let a dark guild like her to enter after everything she did.

Murry: well dunialle will try anything that possible.

Austin: I guess.

Romeo: but if we beat them nd win the game this time! We'll be number 1 instead.

Everyone: ooh.

Markov: that would be nice, but i'm not entirely win this encourage state of disorey.

Marco: that my point exactly!

Sally: true but I agree with Romeo the most.

Romeo: yeah If we do win, the guild will get 30 million jewels and prize money!

Makarov: we're win!

Sally: works every time.

Marco: seriously?

Droy: but master, is gonna be really hard.

Broom: there tons of powerful guild to complete this year!

Jet: and don't forget we come freakin dead last every single time we enter.

Koan: hahahahahahahahaha! Like we go back down of that, we face toughest dark guild, so the hell how strong other guild are! Because this gonna be different as a banana!

Austin: K is right, we've been through messed and situation that dung and dunialle throw at us last year, come on guys this our only chance to show fairy tail is not rock bottom anymore, this will be the year to show them what we got!

Natusmi: (ignite fire in her hand) sabertooth think their hot stuff! We'll just see about that.

Jet: put a quirk in it!

Koan: what you say of fire cherry?

Jet: n-nothing!

Natsumi: so when do this go down anyway?

Romeo: it kicks off in 3 months.

Natsumi: that plenty of time, but we have to start training a.s.a.p.! And we'll put fairy tail back on top! and no body aint gonna get in our way!

Austin: uh huh, even some time me and Hothead are going somewhere a while and be back soon.

Levy: okay, be careful.

Austin: also we're thinking of taking some with us.

Koan: to the situation even both of dealing of kronica.

Then there girls all blasted with "me" everywhere.

Austin and koan: clam down! Let us think and decide to choose!

Ichigo: also here some cards of rider who might join of both of your boys team for the grand magical game.

He shuffle them and toss it to each of them and Austin and koan looked which rider be on their team.

For Austin he have, zi o, build, kuuga, ex aid, wizard, fourze, faiz, ryuki, blade, agito.

for koan he have, den o, kiva, hibiki, gaim, W, Kabuto, drive, ghost, ooo, decade, deined.

Austin: okay, what are these cards for?

Ichigo: just showing you which rider joining, I explain already.

Ausitn: wait, you mena….

Ichigo: uh huh.

Ausitn: fuck yeah!

Koan: also we need to think of each team for us.

Austin: my whoever want to join my team is called " Dragon elite "

Koan: koan's team is "hyper mad pack"

Grace: let's go.

Lucy: yeah and all of us working together.

Erza: there will be no stopping.

Darkseid: indeed.

Wendy: I better study these new spell grandied thought me to learn huh!

Then a blue and green flashes portal fall down to ausitn's hand and koan's hand then the portal closed, what in austin's hand is a ben riderwatch and what in koan's hand is a zack riderwatch.

Austin: holy jeasis!

Koan: Z? Riderwatch? Nice!

Ichogo: alright, now lets get a move on.

Koan: yeah! BEACH TRAINING TIME!

 **Timeskip**

They are now at the beach as everyone having fun

Carla: listen, we're not here to play, we're here to train.

Happy: let get to it.

Droy: is hard to take you seriously dress like that.

Erza: is plenty of time training, (hugged austin like a stuff teddy) but is important to balance work with pleasure, playing hard, eat hard, sleep hard.

Austin: yeah what erza said.

Jet: hey wait a minute why not train hard?

Austin: that too and behind you!

Jet: huh?

Natusmi and grace went passed jet and dory running to the water in their bikini.

Natsumi: THE OCEAN!

Grace: last one there is a rotten egg!

Natsumi and grace: swimming contest! Sand building contest! Eating contest! Sun bathing contest!

Koan: TACOS! (waving natusmi and grace while he shapeshift to a robot version koan)

Natsumi and grace: DIBS!

They tackle to cuddle the robo koan.

Robo koan: you two warming like a cinnamon bun!

Grace: me too.

Robo koan: sleep contest!

Koan shapeshift back to normal then koan and Austin is getting a tan.

Austin: is seem nice.

Koan: yeah (his head on fire) even this fire.

Juvia:(blush) my belvoved Austin so handsome with a tan.

Koan walk to wendy see the spell.

Koan: yellow wendy!

Wendy: hey koany-

She notice his tan and his head on fire.

Wendy: AH! YOUR ON FIRE!

Koan: koan sure am!

Wendy: anyway, could you help me with this?

koan:(fire put out) yeah, learning new spells I see.

Wendy: yeah, this is hard.

koan: koan help her shy little maiden (petted her and put her in his lap) also I know wind trick that do tempature, maybe you can join my training after this one.

Wendy: okay.

Austin is mediating linking his hyper and mega base form to link the power in one fusion, while his aura glowing, he remember and connecting to the duel monster cards of all the dragons, figure of take over that koan explain to him and telekinesis to the riderwatches and mimic the fusion particle as then he open his eyes and pant a little.

Austin: that was something, but still going'.

He look at the new riderwatch that is ex-build.

Austin: perfect! the first fusion riderwatch, even now my game personality and no longer connect the eyecon, wait! Since sento and his friend make new bottle and also...

He pull a ben card.

Austin: since koan try zack, I wonder how ben do. Guess I'll find out later in battle, all I know is trying out the old classic of ben's alien and this time i finally written down the name version for me (shrugged) don't know why but so it be to confusing, since z already put positive and i don't know what mine is so rename them is the best way.

Droy: (came by) hey aust, nows the training going along?

Austin: going well.

Then juvia sneak hug attacked him.

Juvia: hi darling!

Austin: hey juvia, love the bikini.

She snuggled him happily.

Austin: how's your training?

Juvia: splendidly, but I took a break just to hug you.

Austin: yep ( turn see koan's training) somehow i can feel his ki, very different and even his madness, wow close to Cthulhu, koan really not playing sometime.

Juvia: i wonder what happen to koanage

Austin: havent seen him for a while, well he is like koan in other way and now to train my chaos dragon.

With koan dive under the water to see natsumi they nodded and unleahsing flames above the water.

Koan grew his monkey tail and wrapped around his waist like a belt.

Koan's thoughts: weird, sometime this Sayian power...no, is saiyan blood , i thought it was a part of me but koan thought it was mimic, that explain everything.

He flew up and charge a red and white ki blast to the water to make a big hit waves

Koan's thought: hmmm, it seem of my training and near death of intense battle, i think whis and along goku and vegeta of gheir training so now.

Natsumi: woah awesome koany!

Koan: thanks, and e.n.d i can senses your training inside.

E.N.D 'S voice: sure do my king and so do they others.

Koan: yeah, (try to summon a weapon) drat, seem the rebblen and the yamato i cant summon is being use, oh well.

Then everybody begin their training as he turn to lucy and capricorn flew down.

Koan: yellow!

Lucy: hi koan!

Koan: how's your and capricorn's training doing?

Lucy: doing great.

Koan: that's good to hear and I've been practicing more and other stuff, so how the kids?

Lucy: mom babysitting them.

Koan: good as long they have fun. (pull out a bowl of bandanna pudding and eat some)

Lucy: (giggle) say koan, when do you and Austin leave for your thing?

Koan: dont know yet, around after the training or 10 minute, (eating the banana pudding) i decided who should come with me.

Lucy: really?

Koan: yep and is a surprise.

Lucy: oh okay.

Mileena hugged koan from behind and cover his eyes with her hands.

Mileena: guess who~?

Koan: mileeny! My sexy ferocious warrior?

Mileena: yep!

Koan notice her hand and mouth cover in blood she lick it like a cat as she grin.

Koan: (grin) did you eat someone?

Mileena: i ate a shark when i use a bird as bait from my mouth.

Koan: damn it, I wish i have the left over shark.

Mileena: oh don't worry, you'll have one soon.

Lucy: you did what now?

Koan: oh she very nuts like me.

Mileena: they told me this Jennifer broke your heart and made you like this right?

Koan: and she the one who give me nightmare about yandere

Mileena: let me eat her

Koan: oh you will every single bite.

Mileena: yippee!

 **Timeskip**

Grace is congering as many ice make forms as she possibly can, wendy is using levys glasses as she starts to read what porlyusica gave her, levy is testing her new dragon powers by using her dimension door origen spell and start learning new and powerful spells, juvia is constricting her water control to make cubes, erza is slashing the water drops from the water splashes, natsumi is running with stone circles on her waist, of heavy object even koan's clones to help her as well while haply follow the two.

Natsumi: GOT TO GET STRONGER!

Happy: aye!

Natsumi: MUCH STRONGER MUCH STRONGER!

Happy: aye yae sire!

Natsumi: HOW YOU DOING KOANS?! (turn the koan duplicates)

All Koan: HOTDOGS!

Austin is using his dragon form, sealed form, and his human self to train there energy to be in sync with one another, the human austin is training his mind to make more ideas and strategies, his dragon self is feeling the energys of every living thing as he is making a milky way in it's hands, his sealed form is now upside down on his hands to be balanced.

Koan is now upside down on his head while his demon half has set himself on fire, he learn connection to cuthlu in mind and other of his and ancestors even other mutilverse and other relate and like , increasing and surpass his mimic along his chaotic, his inner beast too, living, dead, unborn and munch , he can feel the bond of the ancient weapons, along his training of his saiyan blood and along what training whis taught him and munch

Then it was night time, everyone taking a break from their training, they enjoy it looking up to the sky

 **Timeskip**

In day 2.

Austin: man it was something. (stretch)

Koan: yep (pop his bones and crack his neck 360 and back) all good.

Then koans phone rings as he answers it.

Koan: yellow!

?: hello, is this koan I'm speaking too?

Koan: yaba.

?: greetings, we haven't met yet, but I'm a friend of dantes.

Koan: what's your name?

?: apologies, but I would like to properly meet you in person, because of what Dante has told of me I really like to meet with you.

Koan: okay just give koan a minute and tell dante he owe me that pizza last time.

?: very well, goodbye

Koan: yeah

Austin felt a hand on his shoulder, he turn to see ichigo and the rest of the Showa kamen riders.

Austin: oh my god! (clear his thought) sorry, force of habit.

V3: is alright , also were joining in

Koan and austin notice virgo and eclipse virgo came out from the bottom.

Virgo: pricness! Koany! Terrible news!

Koan: what is it?

Lucy: what the ?! Would you please watch where you pop up?!

Virgo: do you want to punish me?

Koan: koan punish you later, yellow eclipse virgo!

Eclipse virgo: hi master~!

Grace: I'm glad your here virgo, I've been wondering about something, what happen between you ,your counterpart and they other celestail spirit when lucy got stuck in that fairy spirit 7 years. ? Is it because your trap in your world from summoning you ?

Lucy: I'm sorry i didnt even think about mind of effect you guys, i just summon you guys during the keep of star key heavens incident like some no big deal.

Juvia: oh you poor things i can't image how dreadful bored of you been because of lucy.

Virgo: dont cry , i appreciate your concern but we never all that bored.

Koan: why maid ground sad ?

Virgo: the celestail spirit world in a brink of destruction , i beg you, we really need fairy 's help now.

Koan and austin roll their eyes

Austin's thought: fake

Koan nodded

Koan: okay austin and i are going, e.n.d.s, levathin, lucifer , astorah, wendy , carla , mileena , eclipse virgo your coming with me.

austin: and koan bring his kids , sibilings , so do i, levy your coming too, we all be back . 

Levy: yay!

Grace: but what about the celestial spirit world?

Austin: is not what you thi-

Natsumi: we're going there and that final!

Austin: (sigh) okay.

Austin and koan along their group walk to the 2 portal , but ichigo and koan stop and ichigo turn to see the mysterious unknown kamen rider vanished, make ichigo chuckle.

Ichigo: a new geniration is going to come, lets see what this new era will bring? Kamen rider zero one (enter the portal)

Koan: I know virgo is lying, (chuckle) she so gonna get punish( enter the portal)

 **with koan**

they arrived a city place as koan take a breath and sigh.

Koan: koan love the recognize of this smell.

?: ah, arrived on time.

Koan and his group turn to see a black/African in his 50 or 60s, he wears an open button black suit, pants, shows and fadora, he has a blue Asgard on his neck, a white shirt underneath a deep red vest.

?: although I didn't expect you being a little young.

Koan: meh , also me brought my girlfriends, my kids to help out.

?: well, it's nice to meet you all, my name is J.D. Morrison, I am a friend of Dante and his confident.

J.D: damn, big family you got.

koan: you have no idea.

J.D: anyway, I'm sure that dante informed you about a tree? (koan nodded) well come inside so we can dicuss

they all went inside of the building, everybody sit down and some standing up.

koan: so what this tree's about and do? (sat on the couch eating some pizzas)

J.D: well, it's called a Quiphod.

Wendy: quioghod? Sound ancient.

J.D: that's because it's also called a demon tree.

E.n.d.s: so what it is the quighod?

J.D: What dante told me , that existed before the birth of the Underworld itself and, when sufficiently nourished, grows a fruit that imbues any demon that consumes it with divine power. Only one fruit can grow every few thousand years. became King of Underworld. Formerly the Qliphoth was prevented from manifesting in the Human World by the seal placed by dante's dad.

Cut off from its source of nourishment, the tree did not produce fruit for two thousand years.

The Qliphoth thrives on human blood, and those whose blood it sucks are turned into lifeless husks. As a tree born in the Underworld, it is the inverse of trees from the mortal plane: the Qliphoth's branches are located deep beneath the ground, while its thorny roots grow up to the surface and eventually into the sky.

The Qlipthoth has a symbiotic relationship with a species of demons called Empusa, ant-like monstrosities which are sent out to slaughter humans and bring their blood back to the tree's root system.

koan: so worker and symbitoie parasite demon as like a sacrifice and building the roots?

J.D: You got that right, Human and demon blood is concentrated in the Qliphoth's root system in bulging red structures referred to as "Blood Clots," which provide nourishment for nearby roots: without this supply, the roots quickly crumble into white powder. The tree does not appear to be capable of metabolizing demon blood, instead mostly storing it in tumor-like caches that sprout up from the ground near its root system. with destroying root clusters in order to hamper the demon tree's growth being

koan: and what reason is invading red grave city ?

J.D: Well many demons out their wanted to tamed the fruit and become king.

Koan: damn, another day and other hell itself.

J.D: yes it is.

Koan: so where's my cousin?

J.D: he is on his way to the quiphod tree.

koan: alright and nero?

J.D : well, he's getting there

koan: I see..

koan get up and sniff the area.

Koan: got there scent, come on gang, we got a tree to chop down like George wahsigton ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

He went outside and snap his finger.

As his Lamborghini appeared.

Koan: time to go wild!

 **Meanwhile with Austin**

Austin and the girls are now at Japan but everything is reversed.

Austin: well girls, welcome to the mirror world.

Levy: oh wow.

Nymph, dawn, hiryori, saeko, sally, niji, bloody, alex, summer looked around.

Sally: interesting.

Juvia:(came behind Austin) i'll say.

Erza:(came by behind him too) me too.

Ausitn: e-erza! w-when did you?

Erza: we're duplicate, me and juvia thought to join so we quickly went in.

Juvia: I don't wanna missed my darling again!

Ausitn: alright let find shinji.

They nodded and walked around, ausitn sniff then they follow him as then they spotted an abandon warehouse and they see ryuki, Raia and Verde are fighting fighting gai, tiger and Scissors.

Austin: there they are.

Erza: ryuki and his team not dealing well.

Ausitn: let's help them, erza and niji your with me!

Ausitn charge morph to his dragon knight armor then do a flying roundhouse kick at gai's chest make him stumble.

Pharaoh dragon: thought I join in.

Ryuko: what the? Who's that?

pharaoh dragon: pharaoh dragon, here to help.

erza swing her sword to slash tiger away and niji rapidly kicks sent scissor to the ground..

pharaoh dragon: and brought some my girlfriends.

Raia: whoa, that's a lot of girls.

Pharaoh dragon: I know.

Juvia: WATER SLAM!

Sent water to gai, tiger and Scissors to the ground.

Ryuki: you know it feels like I already know you and met you before.

Pharaoh dragon: yes, you don't remember, but I promise you, i'll help get you and your friends memories and survive, as a team.

Ryuki: uh okay.

Pharaoh dragon: good, is omni dragon time!

 **Timeskip**

Meanwhile at the celestial spirit world.

The strongest members of fairy tail are now standing in a new plan , wearing different oufit , the celestial king and the rest of the celestial spirits, their enjoying themselves and a lot of times.

 **at earthland**

In the beach, the two portal open to show scoprion, koan, ausitn, dante, vergil, and their girls, Sougo Tokiwa Shouichi Tsugami Shinji Kido, Takumi Inui, Kazuma Kenzaki, Hitoshi Hidaka, Souji Tendou, Ryotaro Nogami, Wataru Kurenai,Tsukasa Kadoya, Philip & Shotaro Hidari, Eiji Hino, Gentaro Kisaragi, Haruto Soma. Kouta Kazuraba, Shinnosuke Tomari, Takeru Tenkuji and Emu Hojo.

Austin: wow, so wow.

Koan: I know, great to have you back scorpion.

Scorpion: yes, I thank you guys for it.

ausitn: and I cant believe it this was the best day of my life!

koan: yeah, (turn dante and vergil) cant believe you two wanted to join me.

dante: better then staying there.

Austin: so Sougo, you think you and guys are ready soon for the grand magical game?

Sougo: I believe so.

Austin: sweet! Also we got enough time since we was gone four 15 hours (turn koan) say koan how was yours?

Koan: awesome (turn dante and vergil) also my mom is mad at you two.

Dante: wha?

Vergil: what?

Then Lilith behind them as they felt a huge chill they slowly turn as Lilith have that" innocent" smile.

Lilith: boys...

Vergil: a-aunt Lilith?

Dante: hey aunt, long time no see.

Lilith then pinch there ears with a tick on her brow.

Vergil: gah! My ear!

Dante: what'd I do? He started the whole thing first!

Lilith: and you two won't stop bickering, keep fighting each other over and over and now causes a hell around the place.

koan: Be careful you two, my mom really like to have grandchildren even great one, even vergil did ripped his own son's right arm off.

Lilith's eyes turn black with blood shot and glowing golden pupils that her hair wavy like hell fire, slowly turn at vergil.

Vergil: I-I can explain...

Lilith: you two. With me. Now.

Koan: hey mommy, after your done, koan got you a mother's day gift.

Lilith: OH REALLY?

Koan: uh huh (nodded) and so do my other mom as well.

Austin: yeah, HEY MOMS! I GOT YOU A MOTHER'S DAY PRESENT TOO!

Then running from the distends is akasu, maria and even diana who join in.

Eiji: incoming!

The two moms and the aunt tackled Austin even koan's other mom tackle koan

Koan: CLOUDY DUST HAT!

Maria: yippe!

Diana: that's my boy!

Akasu: your so sweet!

Lilith: i'll be right back, these two gonna have a talk with me (Drag dante and vergil away)

Sento: hey Austin, mind teleport us to your house?

Ausitn: sure(Snap his fingers as the rider teleported away)

Koan:(Turn virgo) yellow virgo! Me back!

Virgo: greetings koan.

Austin: you forgot and shoudlve told them the timeline is different

virgo: yes

koan: and now your punishment, oh even punishment no hugging for you from me.

that give her a heart attack and collapse to the ground.

Austin: I don't get it, she a spirit, how that give her a heart attack

Koan: hell koan don't know (shaking virgo) yo V! You still with me?

Virgo: please don't take the hugs away from me.

Koan: koan confuse, koan thought you want punishment like you always said, isn't that your thing?

Virgo: I thought it was a spank.

koan: okay spank it is, also anything you did in the celestial spirit world?

virgo: perform a dance

koan:(Smirk) okay as punishment a spanking, dance to me and stone on your knees while cuff up, how's that?

Virgo: yes please.

Austin: anyway moms here

koan: you too

the two boys give them gifts as the moms and aunt open it , Lilith have a new witch hat like and a staff wand similar energy as if an eldritch, akasu have a mighty dragon fruit shape necklace, maria have a new outfit and diana have a nice angel earrins.

Akasu: oh austin, this is beautiful!

Lilith: yay! Thanks koan!

Maria: oh, this is beautiful.

Diana: I love them!

Austin and koan: thank you!

They hugged them while the duplicate erza and juvia poof.

Austin: now time for some training!

Koan: HOTDOG!

wendy and levy: YAY!

 **4 Month later**

Orpion, sento, sougo, mileena, koan, wendy, carla, levy, e.n.d.s, leveahtien, astorah, and Austin arrived back to the beach along with dory and jet.

Austin: well it almost time, even the duplicate of juvia and erza went back.

Koan: yep, now to see natusmi and they others.

Droy: I can't believe it's been 4 months.

Dante: damn that training paid off.

Vergil: for now.

Koan: well wendy now your a pro!

Ausitn: you too levy!

Levy: (streach her arms) oh you just wait and see what I have for the games.

Wendy: me too, i want to show want i can do koany

Koan: yep

He turn to virgo on her knee handcuff with 3 heavy stones on her knees.

Koan: how you doing virgo?

Virgo: I am.

Koan: okay after that, your next punishment is dance for me and a spanky.

Virgo have skarkling and glint on her eyes with a smile.

Virgo: okay.

Dante: damn koan, you have a masochist , nice (thumbs up)

Eclipse virgo came and tackle koan in a hug.

Koan: KANGARO AUTO!

Eclipse virgo: hi!

Koan: yellow eclipse!

Eclipse virgo: I got a present for you.

She handle him 14 eclipse celestial keys and two silver keys.

Koan: huh? Celestial keys?

Eclipse Virgo: yep but their eclipse from blonde's counterpart, the silver one is the king's counterpart.

Koan and Austin notice the 2nd silver key have a blue ultramatrix symbol on it.

Koan: Zack?

Austin: (turn eclipse virgo) how in sam hill you got zack as a key celestail spirit?

Eclipse Virgo: like I know, in the celstwil world we notice a glint of stars fall down , we heard legend of our beyond half sub ansectors , the celsstailsapien.

Austin: of course, that totally explains it, zack is one of them and not to mention his ghost things.

Eclipse Virgo: oh.

They turn to see natusmi and they other just standing there watching the oceans.

Jet: what took you so long we waited like forever.

Droy: there only 5 days go till the grand magic game! Hope you guys have lots of training while you where gone.

Austin: hey guys, long time no see.

Koan: yellow guys! What doing?

They didn't say anything.

Wendy: guys?

Austin: Well, there fucked.

Sento: this is not good.

Austin: say k, should we do something?

Koan: I don't know.

Grace, natsumi and erza: is all over.

They fall to the sand, wendy, Austin and koan walk up on them.

Koan: oh goomba, wendy we gotta figure out to help them in 5 days.

Then summer runs to Austin, koan and the group.

Koan: I don't know.

Grace and natsumi: is all over.

They fall to the sand, wendy, Austin and koan walk up on them.

Koan: oh goomba, wendy we gotta figure out to help them in 5 days.

Wendy: I know, poor guys.

Lucy: NO WAY! GIVE US BACK OUR TIME! MUSTACHE FACE! (Yelled top to the sky)

Austin: oh boy, what should we do now?

Koan: hmmm.

Then he got a telepathic called from ultear.

Ko an: yellow?

Ultear: turn around.

Koan: okay.

He turn around to see her behind him

Koan: yellow ultear! Koan's back!

Ultear: hi koan, welcome back

Koan: we got a situation.

Austin: yeah that a problem.

Ultear: oh i heard and let say i know how to solve it with some friends that me and melody has been helping them, follow me

Austin: thanks ultears, hey guys there is hope for you!

Erza: YES!

Austin: follow ultear.

The group followed ultear they see a bridge over yander.

Austin: a bridge?

Ultear: yep.

Erza: this must be the broken expension bridge.

Koan: is broken like my head.

Natsumi: (pound her fist) cowards must've taken off!

Wendy: why you always looking for a fight?

Grace: maybe it was just a prank.

Koan: no prank.

Austin: he's right, (Sniff) I smell something familiar.

They heard crumbling noise.

Jet: what the?

Scorpion: look!

They see the bridge is all fixed up now.

Koan: woah.

Lucy: the bridge, it fixed itself.

Austin: well then let's go.

Koan: KOAN GO! (grab natsumi and lift her up) BEEP! BEEP! POWEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

He launch like a zoom road runner leaving red dust cloud.

Austin: there he goes again.

Erza: seem he's insane as always.

Dante: that's my cousin for ya.

They crossed the bridge then koan hit ot a tree and drop natsumi.

Koan: kopan smell fishy but not koan.

The gang catch up but they stop to see.

Ultear:(smile) there they are.

7 cloaked person came in front of fairy tail.

Wendy: someone there.

Erza: keep your guard up!

Ultear: is alright everyone, there with me.

Koan: hahaha, thought koan recognize that scent.

?: you came, thank you.

They all remove their hood to show jellal, hoteye, cobra, midnight, racer, angel even see meredy.

Jellal: is nice to see you again.

Koan turn to see meredy has grown older, taller, and has a more curvaceous body. Her hair reaches down to the middle of her back, is a quite wavy ponytail, and is accompanied by a dark brown set of earmuffs. Her outfit after consists of a red dress with a golden trim around a deep neckline that exposes a large amount of her now ample cleavage with a short skirt and a belt with a yellow ribbon tied around her waist and black colored stockings and brown boots.

Koan: meredy?

Meredy: hey dad.

Koan: hahahha! (lifther up) look at you! All grown up and a beautiful! koan and mother are proud!

Meredy: thank you.

Ausitn: jellal (smile)

Erza: is really you.

Cobra: hey there.

Jellal: you haven't change erza, even you, Austin and koan. I taken word of both of your guys death.

Austin: yeah, koan sacrifice himself of the new realm that almost trap this world.

Jellal: I see, and I see you all haven't changed.

Austin: yeah, training as hard as I can, we even train for the grand magic game.

Jellal: I'm sure you two are going to blow the compensation away, also feral jester expected your return.

Austin and koan: huh?!

Ultear: you see the particle half before he die and separate by his rampage personality, he reformed and merge to koanage, learning and viewing of koan's training even from 4 month, in his ways.

Midnight: and here he comes.

They turn to see feral jester who looked exactly like at tenoru island, but silver pants, black and red line boots, shirtless with his jacket, his fur frame is now wrapped around his bottom waist, black and gray parts glove gauntlet.

Then he stop and now front to front to his counterpart.

Koan: (grin) feral jester...

Feral jester: (grin) koan….

They brotherly hold each others hands and bro hug each other as well.

Koan and feral jester: (Insane laughter) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

Niji: thats one way of seeing a familiar face.

feral jester turn at dante and vergil.

feral jester: cousins?

Koan: yeppie!

Feral jester laugh nut then give dante and vergil them a bear hugged.

Feral jester: feral jester...good to see...cousins!

Dante: man, he hugs harder then you k.

Koan: he's my counterpart brother! (grin)

Jellal: anyway, (turn austin and the gang) about my arrival here.

Austin: yeah?

Jellal: every year we scents an unsual magic power near during the game, we want you to find out who behind this.

ausitn: I see, well I know munch enemies or who knows, I mean dunialle the one or not, but it is full of magic., you sure ?

jellal: we wouldn't be asking you if we wrent so certain.

feral jester: during the same of masccare wrath, who getting strong andunlocking magic and other but evil, dark zeref making masscare wrath his right hand man and second in command.

koan: nuts.

erza: are you sure is relate ?

feral jester: we know as munch think to the adventure dunialle have adapt what left ability of kronica and Shinnok, some of the devil tree and the fruit half of it,given to masscare wrath. But now we need you to track this mysterious energy, we have to spy and see ,don't get notice.

koan: alright we'll do it, I mean guild is being gather all around fiore, since dunialle make alliance and since it been 4 month.

Austin: meaning she getting stronger and prepared, but I doubt why she even wanted to think joining the game

Ultear: also I have improve my arc of time magic, (show the crystal ball) you can use it to inhand your ability.

Koan: meaning a power up, though it not in entirely.

Ultear: wizard's prevent something like an internal container to determine how munch magic power they can have, though it's completed with every spell you cast your body naturally draws and ether-nano from the surrounding atmosphere all on it's own and continue to do so until the container is full again, but revent research has revealed that there is a part of this container and the magic at home ,that goes unused a reservoir of dormant power, they've come to call these hidden troves of magic, the second origin.

Natsumi: seriously?

Ultear: not only my arc of time be different and master connection of angelic, divine and demonic, but force your containers to grow but I can also grant you access to your second origin simply put, you'll not only be able to use more powerful magic, you can keep using it for longer peroids of time.

Ausitn: not bad, not bad, I'm impressed.

Ultear: thank you, be ready unlocking your second origin involve unimagnible pain.

Koan and feral jester: hehehehehe sound like fun.

Ausitn: hmmm, we natusmi's, Lucy's, and grace's demonic inner impove but just in case, same goes for erza and juvia since their duplicate got stronger and now the same.

Ultear: would you and koany like to try first?

Austin: a shot yeah.

Koan: let it rip!

Then she nodded and begin as Austin and koan got red marks around their body as if show pain but Austin enduring it and koan laughing more and more insane.

Koan: IT TICKLES!

Austin: grr, (show his dragon teeth) RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Koan laugh so munch and austin grunting as he getting the hang of it, then the marking exploded bright light as blinded them, they see koan in his half demon form as is have a black gi with white shirt inside, horns are black, right side a bit broken, white gauntlet, a blue X on his chest, Austin based formed seem have orange hair, silver and orange stripe horns, dragonic wings, arms are black scales along bandages gloves, dragon wings and tail, reddish orange eyes.

Austin: well that was something,

Koan: FUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Stupendous.

Levy: well I can't let my husband get ahead of me, I'm next!

Austin and koan turn back to normal.

Austin: good luck, also koan is that tail a...

Koan: Saiyan? yep, you see let say goku been doing very intereting, cuz he…

whisper ausitn's ears.

Austin: damn, and your with him along they others?

koan: uh huh.

Austin: nice.

 **timeskip**

the sun going down a little while everyone is training enough of the second origin ultear is showing.

as then erza and Austin is sitting down next to him.

Austin: hey.

Erza: yeah?

Austin: strange to see jellal again right? I mean true some enemies before turn friends, but i'm not mistaken is been to long since he was trap in his own mind.

Erza: yeah...

Jellal: is no doubt about it.

They turn to jellal.

Austin: so you remember, everything huh?

Jellal: yeah.

Austin: i see.

Jelall: I'm sorry of l the action i did , i really nev-

Austin: it wasn't you jellal, although ultear use her magic since she's the victim situation between her and her mother. We got her on our side and she would turn you back to normal but dung took advantage controlling you instead to focus not only erza but me as well.

Jellal: got it.

Austin: also this might sound crazy like koan, buy we met dung but...a good guy dung who rename mortum.

Jellal: really?

Austin: i know even for me, very way back, mortum told me after i was born...he didnt mission of an ancient artifact that so raw power as he accepted to become the dung we know, want me dead and the throne, his remain goodness take physical form and out of the cosmos of either 5th, 10th or anywhere he was asleep till woked up as he travel too long and made it, he rename himself to mortum.

Jellal: I see, so like i was.

Austin nodded as he sigh and put his head to his forehead.

Austin: of all the years hating, dispese , loath, bane of my existence , tormented and took everything from me...should've now how be really betray my family of what he become all along that he accepted . I can't believe I'm saying this out of my mouth but...he's not really that bad after all.

Erza hugs him

Erza: i know.

Austin: although when i fight him he was able to keep up but end up lose but admit he's good.

Jellal: interesting, so dung survive?

Austin: as q female dunialle I'm afraid so and kept continuing as always.

Jellal: i see, Austin.

Austin: yeah?

Jellal: thank you and your brother to free me and along not behind bars, i will continue where i left off as always and the most...make sure to be close and their for erza, because I'm happy that she hsppy with family, friend and a great husband.

Austin:( smile) I'll do, as i promise.

She happily snuggles at him.

Then austin and erza felt someone passing by they turn saw an image of geroge who wearing a trench coat, unbutton suit show his silver tanks top and hoodie cover his face but not his mouth, they rub their eyes to see not here.

Jellal: what's wrong?

Austin: it's nothing

Erza: yeah.

Austin's thought: no way...geroge?

 **Timeksip**

Is night time as jellal and his team leaves but ultear and meredy stay put with them.

As everyone is resting but then austin and koan at the roof top looking at the moon.

Austin: well, tomorrow's the day, right?

Koan: yeah, something tells me, it get crazier as i feel it.

Austin: maybe, but I cant wait to show what we got.

Koan: uh huh, cuz with new tricks and our new aliens is so totally time to go wild.

Austin: yep, even is omni dragon time, cuz at the grand magic game, sabertooth, raven tail and dunialle better watch out for fairy tail and their duo are back!

Koan: fucking hotdog yeah we are!

They fist bump as dante, vergil, kuuga and ichigo watching the two boys.

Ichigo: they are strong, I'm proud of them.

Dante: yeah , they still got it

 **Meanwhile**

In dunialle castle as she in the trhone along her troops.

Dunialle: tomorrow will happen, but not for long as sabertooth's and raven tail's guild master of the bet.

Massacre wrath: the bet of their souls, if they want power, let see how strong...

Dunialle: fairy tail has become (laugh evil echo the room)


	12. Chapter 11

Austin and koan are sleeping.

Koan: god damn mustard...(snoring)

Austin mumble put on earmuff on while sleeping.

As they are sleeping, natsumi, grace, tsume and Lucy snuck in and slip onto koans bed to have a nap with him.

Koan:(mumble in his sleep) huggy?

Lucy: huggy.

Koan:(mumble in sleep) marshmallow (he grope Lucy's big breasts)

She moaned quietly.

Koan: yummy marshmallow(mumble in his sleep)

Lucy tried not to moan loud but his hands felt so good, even he is nibbling on her neck

Koan's tenrils grab grace, nastumi's and tsume' breasts and rub their pussys.

Koan: yummy food. (mumble in his sleep)

They all moan quietly as they are lost In Pleasure

Koan lick their face and giving them good bite on their neck , nipples and collarbone to nibble on

they start to moan a little louder.

Then after it they are panting and blushing.

Tsume: so hood.

They turn to notice koan turn into a baby wrapped with his fur framed.

Tsume: aw~!

Baby koan yawn and look at tsume then giggle play with her tail.

Tsume: so cute

Lilith and dian came in.

Lilith: sweetie, time to wake up

They notice the baby koan as he babbling waving at his mom with a smile.

Lilith: AW~~~~~!

Lilith and diana zoomed up pick him up

Baby koan: mamas!

Lilith and diana: so cute!

Baby koan's stomach growling

Tsume: aw you hungry?

He nodded

Tsume pull out a bottle to feed him

Lilith: oh he so precious back then, now i finally got the chance to feed my baby neplhaem.

Tsume: yeah, so mom, what's up?

Diana: well we made breakfast and checking on koan.

Baby koan burp a bit.

Tsume: there, good boy.

Then he shapeshift back to koan.

Koan: huh? What happen?

Tsume: its nothing. (hugs him)

Koan: oh, yellow moms! What doing?

Lilith: nothing, we made breakfast.

Koan: hotdog!

Joker:(came out of his back) koan there's a package for ya.

Dex Starr: it came this morning. ( brought it here)

Koan: really? Koan dont remember order another rootbeer drone.

?: ugh, w-what happened? Where am I? And why am I in a box?

Koan: oh boy it can talk! Koan beg santa for make this happen (laugh crazy)

the box start to shake and rattle, then a green tornado rip and tare the box open from the inside, as it stopped it revealed to be a woman who's outfit has a navy blue vest attached to a hood that resembles a reptile, presumably a dragon, mismatched sneakers, a tracking device on her ankle, and long, striped stockings, of which the one on her right leg is torn. She has a long, distinctive, neon-green ponytail that comes out from behind her hood, pink bang and an odd eye with yellow iris. Although usually covered by her hoodie, a spiked choker is fastened about her neck.

Koan: hotdog ! Robot drone turn into a human lizard with fur!

?: robo-what? Who are you and are you copying me? With that fur cape of yours?

Koan: me am koan! This is koan fur frame, and why you have a lizard eating your head? (scratching his head with his foot like a dog)

?: that's my hoodie! Your fur cape has a head inside it!

Koan see a lizard head pop out from his fur d went inside.

Koan: that lizard is my cousin

?: no way! Lucky!

Koan sniff her around like a dog. And she sniff him like a dog too.

Koan: you smell stupednious! Yellow what doing? Me am koan! And koan love...ROOT BEER ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

?: and your insain, (gasp)

Her heart beating slowly looking at koan , his smile, his eyes, his attire, his voice, his madness , his beast instinct, and his demonic and angelic as if an infirmity arrows peirce to her heart.

Koan: you okay? 

?: you know your more devious then black hat.

Koan: black hat? Me didnt know you fall in love with a hat. (pull out a hat, as she giggle with a grin and heart for eyes)

?: names demencia.

Koan: demencia huh? Sound lovely, also cute and awesome outfit, it fit the way you are!

Dementia: so, your name is koan right? Roar~.

Koan: yabba! (pull out a spaghetti and red chilling pepper) hungry? Is spicy!

She then eat the entire plate with the food on it, leaving just a burp.

Koan: good a-

Cucumber: (randomly appeared) did you know-

Koan whammed it with a guitar.

Koan: stay out of my kitchen! Stupid cucmber!

Dementia giggle more and jump to hug him.

Lucy: HEY!

Dementia turn at lucy, grace, natsumi and Tsume.

Dementia: who are you?

Tsume: we're koan's wife.

Dementia: when why are you old?

Koan: Dementia, there my girlfriends/wives , i have a log of them

Dementia: can i join ?

Koan: okay!

Dementia: but I call dibs on being the alpha

Koan: that been taken already.

Dementia: by who?

Lucy: by me.

Dementia: not anymore.

Lucy: he's my koany and me and the girl has mated him !

Dementia: not if i show him a real time.

Koan: yeah since I'm a hybgrid.

Dementia: ooh, a hybrid , ( grin) what kind ?

Koan: half angel, half demon and half human, I'm the agent of chaos, king of the beast , prince of both heaven and hell there is.

Dementia: oh~, I would like to see that.

Koan: okie dokie!

Tun to his half angel form then his half demon form make her gasp of joy.

Koan: come on my wild girl, (wrapped her wasit) how about i unleashed your true potneitnal as one of my girlfriend/wive, you can be part alpha as well.

Dementia: (grab his shirt and grin) bring it on wild man!

Koan:( show a big mad grin) very well.

She gives him a hot kiss, koan kisses her deep as she moan. He then show his hard long cock make her licks her lips and smile sexy.

Dementia: you do know that I'm going to have wild sex with you

Koan: wasn't born from yesterday.

She smile then kiss The top of his cock, she finger her pussy while she licking his cock all over and so do his balls. Koan grunt in pleasure as she begin to suck it more by bopping her head up and down faster, koan love the her mouth warm to his cock, he then cummed a lot as she drink it and swallowed it with a sexy grin.

Dementia: now the real fun starts now.

He give her a hard lovebite on her neck, lip and collarbone as she blush hard and moan, suddenlyshe start to giggle madly then laugh grow a lion tail , dragon wings ,and a claws , and horns of a bull.

Koan: and now this my sexy chimra.

He deep kiss her as she moan when she can feel him sucking and tasting her soul as he spank her association and fondle her breasts.

Dementia: (laugh madly) _he draining my soul...is so good...he's the one...my lover...my black hat 2.O! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!..._

Koan smirk then let her have a taste of his soul as she can feel and tasting down like a river she drinking.

Dementia: _AAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!_

Koan then pounce on her and begin pounding her like very, very crazy of his cock deep of her pussy as a wild animal as the heat, she can't handle it as she don't cared being fucked like an animal, he spanking her ass a lot to make it red, twist her nipples and munch more of a doggy and grab her hips to thrusting so munch like a jackhammer, she have a goofy face, eyes roll up to her skull, tongue sticking out, goofy smile as she cant think straight, her mind is more broken then before thinking of koan and his cock, as she moan loudly like crazy and blushed hard and deep since he's using his absolute speed and stamina.

Dementia start to speak in crazy language and twitching.

Koan: I'M CUMMUNG!

Koan cummed so munch as she moan loudly as then she panting lay down to his chest.

Koan: how was it Dementia?

koan: HELL YEAH !

with Austin

ausitin sleeping with his wings as sheets and holding a zi o action figure and his teddy.

asutin:(mumble in his sleep) why yes zi o, I like to be your team…

bloody is a little sad seeing that she is being left out, but she snuck in and want to join him on the hugs

then suddenly ausitn's scarf wrapped her and she feel his arms and chest close to him.

Austin:(mumble in his sleep) meet ichigo my uncle, we'll be a great team…

She giggled a little and snuggled into his arms, Austin yawn and got up stretching.

Austin: the new episode zi o is awesome, sucks that oma zio control drive and now another zi o 2 , i mean come on!

Bloody: I know, (snuggled more) at least zi-o has a form is made just for you.

Woz: (open the door) indeed my dragon overlord!

Austin: hey woz ! you should knock on the door, you almost surprise me.

bloody: you know him by now austy.

Austin: yeah your right, so woz, what are you here for?

woz: that you have two guess from your queen and not to mention a dsicover of new riderwatch.

Austin: what is it?

woz: amazon and showa.

Austin silent jaw dropped.

ausitn: s-s-say that again…

woz: of course, the two new ridewatches are amazon and showa.

Austin: WHERE IS IT!?(eyes bulge out like balloon)I MUST HAVE IT!

Woz: I'm afraid that they are beyond your reach for the moment my overlord.

Austin turn to stone and fall down shattered to pieces.

Ausitn: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Woz: (open his book) according to this book, you will reserve the watchs but when it comes you must show the world your glorious place of being the dragon overlord.

Austin: what about my brothers?

Woz: (close his book) they too will reseve something grand, but not the ridewatches, it is your integrate to obtain one of these ridewatches so you will become king of all dragons and become the king of the hensei era.

Austin: but what about this new era.

Woz: I'm afraid that is beyond my serves,however your uncle saw him before you and your brother went separate ways.

Austin: HE SAW HIM ?! DAMN IT !

as he getting ready as then akasu and maira.

ausitn: morning mom

akasu: morning sweetie

Austin: woz told me two guess are coming, who?

Akasu: oh yes, (clap her hand) Tohru come in!

Austin: to-who?

Then skipping happily is a woman with long blonde hair with flaming orange tips with pink/purple added to the hair and red-orange eyes with dilated pupils, and a buxom figure with large thighs and plump, bouncy breasts, she is wearing a uniform from a maid cosplay cafe, she however has a long green tail and has stubby horns.

Tohru: hi!

Austin:(blush) a maid...dragon?

Akaru: yep, and she agreed to become your personal maid from now on.

Austin: uh hi tohru right? (tohru nodded) i'm Austin D Ookami.

Tohru: hi! it's so nice to meet you Austy poo!

Austin: a-austy poo?

Akasu: she really so super happy to meet you.

Austin: mom, you two know and met each other, cuz it seem like I kinda recognize her but don't know why.

Akasu: that's a long story dear, now for your second guest.

The then push in a wooden box with a note on it.

Austin: (takes the note and start to read it) dear Ookami, I am sorry to say that I can't stop my daughter- oh wait, nora whinkmen?

Then the wooden box begin to shake.

Austin: oh holy shi-

Then bursting the box out is a robotic being that resembles a girl, has a blue chestplate, hair with ponytails, legs and belly button, she wears a black jacket with blue flames on it and a black skirt.

Austin: jenny?!

blood's thoguht:(narrow her eyes )that tincan.

Jenny: (put her arms behind her) hi austin, it's been a while.

Austin: I see nora upgraded you a little, still think you look great with wings.

jenny: I know.

Austin: well your in luck ,cuz I know a way to upgrade you to be human, I learn it well.

Jenny: really ?!

Austin: yep

then she hug him tigther as Austin's face turn blue as he cant breathing.

Jenny: thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Akasu: jenny, your turning him blue.

Jenny: oh my bad(let him some air)

Austin: no need, once I'm done messing with your body you'll be feeling human in no time.

Jenny: can we start now?!

Austin: thought you never ask, I've been meaning to mess around in your body, (clear his throught) not in a pervy sentience.

Jenny: I know what you mean.

Austin: well then come with me and let Dr Ookami take care of you.

tohru: i'm coming to my Austin poo master !

Austin: okay,i want to clean around some messed in my room and my closet a-

then alarm sound from his lab

ausitn: my lab !

he run to see who's in his lab , he sees dementia jumping around the lab and playing with sally as sally running around screaming of dementia chewing her as a chewtoy.

Austin: … WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!

sally: AHHHHH! MY HEAD!

Austin remove demencia as this confuse and shock him

Austin: koan why you was in my lab trashing around !?

dementia: oh, I'm not koan, but you look like flug.

Austin: who's he?

dementia: a nerd.

Austin: what ? and why you was biting my sister's head off like a chew toy?

Dementia: that's your sister?

Austin: yes, just who are you?

Demencia: Demencia !

Austin: okay Demencia, why you was in my lab and eating my sister?

Dementia: are you a nerd?

Austin: … you got 3 seconds to leave this lab now.

koan: yellow guys what doing ? oh there you are demencia.

Austin: you know her?

koan: just met her since koan got a package box and then boom, she my new girlfriend/wife and a chimera since we mate.

Austin: well your new girlfriend is wrecking my lab, and I was going to do some with on jenny.

Koan:(turn jenny and tohru) yellow blue robot and mad dragon, what doing? (laugh nuts while waving his right arm)

Tohru: hi!

Jenny: um, austin who is this strange kid?

Austin: remember when i told you i have a brother who like beyond and surpassing evne as if god which is not, madness and nutty chaotic hero ever who's a beast?

Jenny: yeah?

Austin: meet koan kasai seinruyami, my older brother.

Koan: Hotdog! Me like rootbeer!(spin his head like a spinning top and play his paddle ball hitting his head)

Jenny: oh, hello.

Koan: aust told me a lot about you.

Austin: so dementia, where'd you come from?

Dementia: a place with my formerly handsome and lovely black hat, the most evil villain there is i said with along doc who's a nerd like you and easy to get hurt, bear is a too softy, we are team to help him and his business of offering villain's super hero problem.

Austin: how powerful and evil is black hat?

Dementia: don't know!

Austin: uh huh, koan!

Koan: Yabba!

Austin: deal with black hat and do whatever you want with him and bring zack with you.

Koan: why me and Z?

Austin: because you two are like duo and twins.

Koan: well your not wrong beside in that pit, i didn't even need to regenerate, if in case of fighting other opponent.

Austin: WHAT?!

Koan: seeyah and watch over Demencia for me! (hop in the portal)

Austin: w-watch her? (slowly turn demencia)

Dementia: I'm going to wreck your lab more.

Austin: would you rather see what I can do when I'm angry?

demenica: You tell me austinerd

Austin: GAH THAT'S IT !(Tackle her)

torhu and jenny walk away waiting for them to be done

8 minute later...

Austin and sally got bite marks, a little bruises, scratch and some torn clothes, panting so hard while regenerating as got demencia sleeping with darts, chain up and cage head.

Austin: thank god she down and asleep, she like koan's cousin or something.

Sally: no kidding.

then the portal came with koan wearing a Black Hat wears a black top hat with a maroon band , black tie and a forked tongue. He wears a black trench coat, a light grey waistcoat.

Koan: koan's back! (look around) wow you guys have a party.

Austin: … just take dementia and get out of my lab.

Koan: oh and Austin

Austin: what?

Koan: your the back of your pants is rip showing your underpants.

He grab her and zoom out, Austin then just passed out and sally too.

With koan took her to his room she begin to wake up and see koan along wearing black hat's tophat, coat and waistcoat.

Koan: yellow sleeping head!

Dementia: (heart eyes) a koan black hat!

Koan: koan black hat? No, i'am Chaos Hat! The madness super hero helper and business there is!

Dementia: that works too!

koan: thank you.

Dementica: so what happen?

koan: me and z went there, also why there was you?

Dementica: oh? I was messing with doc's cloning machine, so it got me, we was BBS! Best sister forever until she try to flirt to my formerly black hat, doc getting rid of the clone senting to an island but they mistake me as one until I heard someone voice and it was a woman.

Koan: hehehe my mom.

Lilith:(appeared) yep, I thought she fit in good.

Koan: anyway, koan fought black hat since as a full demon easily and holding back, it makem e laugh when tearing me to shred but it didn't work so I killed and eat him and have his power, zack took flung and fluffy somewhere with him. me also put a fake clone of black hat, flung and 505 of their funny episode but make them lose as their no threat trap of a cycle endless pit illusion.

Dementica: (heart eyes) that's my chaos hat! Can I work on your fun business!?

Koan: okie dokie!

Dementia: yay!

 **With austin**

Austin: sorry about what happened earlier Jenny, I had everything planned for your upgrade but I ended up cleaning and repairing my protects for the mess they made.

Jenny: is okay, so shall we?

Ausitn: yes the upgrade going good, and now get ready.

Jenny: let it rip.

She lay on the table and austin start to do his delicate work, he start to open jenny's chest plats to show her circus, he went to his desk and bring a box so he can open it to show an upgrade piece that is made out of biotech.

Austin: I must warn you Jenny, once I place this biotech onto your core, there will be major changed you'll have to life with.

Jenny: I've been waiting for this my entire life.

He nodded as he carefully place the piece onto her core and start to connect it to the circuits, as he close her chest plate he start to get to work on upgrade mods for jenny by reconfiguration the legs and arms and the head, he pull out her brain and place it to the side so he can make adjustments to the interior.

Austin: (place her brain back in) and now the best part!

He his hands glowing showing part of his base formed, then a bit of a flash around her body and her brain start to be flesh inside her head, jenny is now human with fresh skin a little pale, blue hair that have pig tails with white ribbons, blue and white line shirt show her belly, breasts as C-Cup, her black jacket ,black and blue line skirt, blue boots with white line, black legging socks.

Austin: it complete, alright jenny, look at the new and improve you!

He helped her get up as she turn to a mirror to see herself, jenny gasp for words as she feel her warmth skin, heart, hair and many stuff.

Austin: it looks good, but damn, (blush) you was cute as a robot but now your, beautiful.

She start to see tears coming down from her eyes.

Jenny: wha-what is this feeling?

Austin: it's happiness, pure joy for becoming a human.

She hugs him and starts to cry more.

Jenny: thank you! Thank you so much!

Austin: yep I even put some few new and old of your power as you can still fight.

Jenny:(wipe her tears) oh? What is it?

Austin: well ben have met rex, he's a human who can do like you but not a cyborg norandorid, just a mutant, I ask ben to go get sample of that ability, so I add it to you, along of my base form to modified, construct and give you the power of weaponary and tools and gear to fight, just like you was as a robot but now better.

Jenny: this is great! let me try something.

She then think as rocket like arrow wings came out of her back as she flew around and land down as make them disappeared.

Jenny: it work!

Austin: sure did!

Tohru: (came in) master aunty poo.

Austin: hey tohru, did you clean my room and clothes like I told you?

Tohru: yep!

Austin: good job(petted her head)

jenny: (hugs him) thank you so much for doing this to me!

Austin: hey, I owe you and thank you, when I show you my form, you don't see me as a monster as munch I don't you as one.

Jenny: also you didn't told me everything that caught up over the time and year,(smirk) demigod of the dragons.

Austin: yeah I was shock too, I thought I was a mutant with dragon. but it turn out, i wasn't, even she told you about dung?

Jenny: yeah, she told me the whole story.

Austin: even the part of what he did to me and the reason of my past.

He then see jenny tick off with blue electric of remembering of ausitn's life was ruin by dung and the torment.

Austin: you okay J?

Jenny: (shake her head) y-yeah, I'm fine, just angry.

Austin: I know what dung did to me is beyond unforgiving, but don't worry you'll have a piece of him soon.

Then he felt an energy behind him as he turn to see tohru getting furious with glowing yellow eyes.

Austin: eep.

He jump a bit.

Austin: I-I-I see you know dung and heard of w-what he did huh?

Tohru: (calmed down a little) yep, sorry that I scared you austy poo!

Austin: it's fine.

tohru: wanna see my work I done to your room ?

Austin: sure

they walk in and Austin's eyes and see is empty

Austin: AHH! AHH! AHH! TOHRU! TOHRU WHAT HAPPEN TO MY STUFF!?

Tohru: I cleaned the room just like you asked.

Austin: (breathed and sighed) I meant organized the stuff around in my room.

Tohru: oh I'm so sorry! Hang on a moment.

She then use her magic to bring everything back in the room.

Tohru: there good as new!

Austin: okay and my clothes?

Tohru: I clean it!

Austin looked at his clothes and smell them.

Austin: why they have this odd smell?

Tohru: I put them in my mouth, as my salvia clean all of the stain.

Austin go to the bathroom, then puked on the toilet.

Austin: why you put my clothes in your mouth! Using your salvia as a washing machine?!

She made a pervy smile and giggle.

Austin: never mind, I found my answer.

Tohru: I assume your hungry so (show her a plate of meat) eat up!

Austin: well i'am pretty hungry from my work,(eating it) wow is so good!

He notice her dragon tail is missing.

Austin: tohru.

Tohru: yes?

Austin: where's your dragon tail?

Tohru try not to say anything but show her sweat, he turn to see that he is eating her tail.

Austin: oh boy, (stands up and pets her head) I know you mean well tohru, and I appreciate it.

Tohru: thank you and is a good thing I remove the poison.

Ausitn:...…...your completely poison?

Tohru: yep.

Austin: excuse me and don't touch anything yet, sally!

Sally:(Came in) yes?

Austin: watch her for a while, i'm going to ask my mom some question and before I do, perhaps vomit or remove my stomach to be fixed.

Sally: why?

Austin:(blank) I discover as if dragon thing from where she is, cleaning my room of extinguish stuff, perv on my clothes using her mouth and saliva as washing machine, and I discover if we a poison not before making your own tail as cooked meat.

Sally: huh, so she ? did that ?

Austin nodded then walk off to the bathroom and vomit, then went to the living.

Austin: mom!

Akasu: (came in)yes?

Ausitn: how you met tohru?

Akasu: is a long-

Ausitn: I don't care how long it is, so tell me how you do it and since you saw all of her work, is this how dragon maid or acutal dragon do?

Akasu: okay, I met up with her father and we have ourselves a talk.

Austin: okay and what next ? how do I feel like I saw her but not actually met her.

Akaru: well once I told her about you when she is little, she eagerly wanted to meet you.

Austin: really?

Akasu: yeah and she like to assist to babysit you, you was a happy child.

Austin: oh I see, and why she do...all of this? beside the salvia, the other part of killed my stuff and make her tail as a dragon, is that what we do?

Akasu: she is trying her best, i hope your not mad.

Austin: no not really honest , just surprise and freaked out and mom I have an odd vision and weird but not always a lot in my dream.

akasu: what is it sweetie?

Austin: i felt a shadowing figure dragon I never seen before, they have an element of, wood, water, moon, gold, but there even metal and fire whoever is not natusmi's and gajeel's foster dragon.

Akasu: I see, I see, and anything else.

Austin: there like among anoclogia or hell irene maybe, somehow my own element of my dragon slayer magic seem like, it evolving oddly and telling me hint if soon I meet them, even this oddly element I discover sword, bone and armor but I didn't know it possible to do that.

Akasu: there are other types of dragons in the world, you just need to find them

Austin: I know but that very sooner but there one that disturbing but oddly boil my blood.

akasu: oh ?

ausitn: this light ,as white it is but pure evil and corruption, and is not dunialle but...a vision as the dragon of water and wood become the victims, munch rival to zeref's power and magic as if taking force of powers. (make her eyes narrow which he notice) mother something wrong?

Akasu: I believe I know who your talking about, the white mage.

Austin: huh ?

akasu: i'll tell you and yoru brothers sooner, right now i'll discuss of it with they other dragons.

Austin: alright I guess.

 **Timeskip**

akasu in a private group room with minato, kavaxas, mortum, Umbrelec, Razer, Aeron, burnside, Lilith, seliah and hikari, they sitting in a table.

Akasu: I call onto this meeting about the future that will fall upon us.

minato: what is it?

Akasu: I fear that austin, koan and fairy tails strongest team will go for a 1000 year quest soon, and what I fear most, the white mage will target fairy tail itself.

Lilith: I saw the vision ,everyone turn to white but except wendy, lucy, erza, nasutmi, grace, and the boys.

Umbrelec and Razer eyes wide a bit.

Umbrelec: m-my daughter...

Razer: no, him too?.…

Burnside: well then natsumi will burn them to the ground!

Akasu: not so fast, the white mage can instantly kill then with just a feeling, it's a risky move to just charge in.

Umbrelec: where not going after her.

irene: I heard about her in legend, live among so long, that her power and magic equal to zeref.

Mortum: so do I, The White Wizard, being the founder of Liberius, uses this style of Magic as her primary source of power, assuming various effects and maladies along with it. Not to mention the ability to restrict the Magic of those whom of which they absorb. This allows them to erase their target's Magic to a state of zero usage or vice-versa, making it uncontrollable at their own discretion. White Wizard is given awareness of the whereabouts of the Magics which they restrict, as well as the ability to manipulate the target who falls under their control, in turn making them the user's slave to a degree. It's possible that the victim of this White Art can die from Magic Deficiency Disease as a result of their Magic being untamed with extreme non-use.

Akasu: even dunille can't even get to her without turning into one of them, our only hope is for Austin and koan to take her down, there willpower alone will overpower her magic.

mortum: not exactly

akasu: what ?

mortum: dunille not too stupid, as munch as she have made the light of destruction, not to mention her heart is very own corrupted and the boys do imrpessible , their willpower are immune to her willpower. White mage cannot do anything to us since we're above it, but curious to zeref, although there is something.

liltih: what is it?

mortum: she have a split personality name touka, she like the opposite of her , now prison and share body with a threat, even before her goal...

Umbrelec: we're not charging in at her.

Razer: did she really turn my brat into her slave?!

akasu: sadly yes in the future vision.

Razer growling and umbrelec's eyes glow.

Mortum: anyway has everyone known about the five dragon god and the dragon eaters?

Akasu: I have, during my early years in this world, they say they are the fifth generation dragon slayers, the dragon gods as that I made 4 only and extra but that one is a bonus.

Minato: there not really dragon god, people called them that.

Mortum: I have a confess to make.

Akasu: what is it?

Mortum: way before my betrayal and corruption, I was aware and see vision of ancologia's dragon massacring, when the 5 dragons are little and young, I took them to safety to the location of northern continent of Giltena.

Akasu: the seal?

mortum: with some help yeah but very sooner of it, when I try to return to you and they other I accidently went back in time to the past but limit left before I went back to the present of my traveling longest jounary, to see them grown, so I teach them transformation magic to blend in very well in human formed , I was their teacher so they can serve and protect humanity and peace, along someday defeated ancologia for good.

Akasu: (hugs him) I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!

Mortum: thank you but however, is a problem that i'm furious

Akasu: what is?

Morutm: the two dragon god being the victim of the white mage.

Akasu: what?!(eyes wide)

Mortum: even their sins of killing human but change, the problem is this . After some time, Mercuphobia has rescued Caramille, a human who had been shipwrecked in his sea. From there, Mercuphobia became a peaceful dragon who supported coexistence with humanity, ultimately coming to lead the people of Elmina Town, who worshipped him as a god. He later requested Carmille to locate the White Wizard to remove his powers before they end up out of control, but the White Wizard only removed the control of them, allowing the White Wizard to manipulate his power at their : this won't be good.

kavaxaas: what about the wood dragon god?

mortum: Aldoron is okay for now but wont be for long since after the white mage got fairy tail as her servant,. the orbs within him , she plan to turn him to white however she don't possessed the power. So she order them to destroy the 4 town's orb, since the largest wood dragon is the town of Draseel.

Minato: is she diabolical or something to do that?

mortum: the reason the white mage is doing this because of this bitch reason, At some point in time, she founded Liberius, a similar faith organization to Avatar, creating the philosophy of turning the world to a "white nothingness". In the year X793, the White Wizard was responsible for the depletion of several mages' Magic, resulting in some deaths due to Magic Deficiency Disease, thinking of mage who are to powerful must be remove , she start tainted fairy tail to white and do it to everyone by removing their magic.

Akasu: removing there magic?!

mortum: yes,(turn Lilith and akasu) she done it in the future turn your daughter in law into her slave, she even want to target your sons and grandchildren but mostly koan since his angel side is holy great to her.

Akasu: this is not good, this is not good at all.

Mortum: what not good as the dragon eater guild wanted to devour and have the five dragon but you wont like this 100 %.

Akasu: why?

Minato: tell us.

Mortum:...the dragon eaters, want to eat your son.

Akasu's eyes widen and start to shake the entire room with her anger.

Minato: yikes!

Kavaxas: TAKE COVER!

Everybody hide as akasu shouted with a mighty dragon roar and to make the room break to show the outside that is space.

Akasu: II'LL FUCKING RIP THEIR FUCKING BONES IF THEY THINK TOUCHING MY SON, THOSE PIECE OF SH-

Minato petted her as shecalming down.

mianto: is okay, i'm sure our son will defeat then and be alright.

akasu went anime tears and hugged her husband.

Burnside: if that's her angry, I don't want to see her pissed off.

Akasu: I don't want them hurt my baby.

Mortum: anyway we all know about if they encounter with, Ignia, isn't that right burnside?

Burnside: that's what I can remember that old lizard has a real son.

Mortum: your son, biological, he'll soon fight only nastumi and koan since if the future show of the defeat acnologia and dung. But it wont be easy since his flame is way hotter.

kavaxas: let just hope, the boys and their team will stop them

Akasu: right, well then I would like to address another item to the table.

Aeron: and where still in space.

Akasu: oh my bad( snap her finger to fix it ) there. Anyway, as you know koan and Austin are growing stronger for each passing day, and more girls are joining with them.

Irene: yeah, is true, along there getitng ready for the grand magical game.

Akasu: indeed, however, I've been beginning to feel more Dragonic cells from within the girls, and I'm sure that lily felt demonic and angelic cells developing more with in the girls as well.

Mortum: but do the boys have a feeling in the future? I mean austin here have the element but not yet.

Akasu: yeah as such they're seeing the vision

Kavaxas: and we have to tell them and to be aware.

Akasu: of course, meeting adjourn

As everyone went off as the parent go find their son to tell them as akasu turn at mortum.

Akasu: do dunialle knows about this white witch , five dragon god and dragon eaters?

Morton: she is me, so yes but however not too focus of it , depend if she survived she dead for sure in the final fight.

Akasu: thank goodness.

With Austin

Austin: Alright Jenny, I'm going to have to teach you of your hair to be human, while able to unleash your new upgrades

Jenny: okay austy.

Austin: okay, the first rule is to know your limitations.

Jenny: of human have even I'm different?

Austin: yeah is true of it since you learn the human body

Jenny: say austy I've been waiting so long to want this.

Austin: what?

Jenny:( blush)can i have sex with you?

Austin: sure, you know how it do it?

Jenny: um... I've downloaded some images on what sex is

Austin: and you look at it? And never try it, oh yeah you was a robot and munch, any video?

She nodded.

Austin: okay.

Jenny strip her clothes and Austin too as she blush looking at his muscle as she feel horny.

Jenny: (breath hard) s-so this is what is like to feel...horny.

Austin: it sure does. (give her a kiss)

she start to moan, Austin fondle her breast and finger her pussy slowly as she moans more, jenny shivers by his touch as he start to feel her body and hair

Austin: nice and beatiful

She get to her knee and see his cock, she begin to kiss the top and licking his cock all over.

Austin: oh god jenny, your amazing.

Jenny then begin sucking it as tasting his cock, bopping her head up and down.

Jenny: _this is a cock? So good, it taste soo good._

She go faster and deep as austin can't hold it as he cummed in her mouth. She drinking his cummed then swallowed it and lick the cum from her lips.

Jenny: so sticky~, so tasty~.

He smile then give her a lovebite on her ear, lips, neck and collarbone make her blush hard and moan, suddenly her back start to form bio wings that has light blue wings and form mechanical dragon tail

Austin: you look amazing.

Jenny: thank you… um c-can you g-go inside me?

Austin: your first time?

Jenny: yes.

Austin: don't worry, I'll be gentle with you.

Jenny: okay.

He then start to make jenny look into his eyes then start to rub his cock onto her pussy.

Jenny: (moan) no teasing, please put it inside.

Austin: ok i'll start slowly.

As he start to slowly move in, she start to whines but kept her gaze onto Austin

Austin: if it hirt tell me to stop

She nodded as he put it deep in slowly as she grunt a bit as blood show a bit from her pussy.

Austin: want me to stop?

Jenny: no is good.

He nodded as move slowly of his cock to her pussy to thrust softly, he go a little faster as jenny moan of loving the pleasure she feeling.

Jenny: g-go faster please

Austin: very well.

He start to go faster as he connected her hand with his as she moan like crazy then wrapped her legs on his waist and wrapped her arms on his neck , they kiss again. He spanking her ass a lot along fondle her boobs, he go very faster thrusting in and out as jenny is losing her mind of the pleasure she d he sucking her nipples. Jenny roll her eyes up, tongue sticking out, smile goofy with her face too as she cant think straight.

Jenny: OH YES! YES! THIS IS WHAT SEX IS?! I LOVE IT! I LOVE YOU AND YOUR COCK!

Austin: I'm cumming!

He cummed a lot inside in her pussy as she moan loudly then he lifted her up as they lay down together as they are panting and he petted her head.

Austin: how was it? How it feel?

Jenny: I never felt this amazing feeling in my life, and I love it. (purr) thank you so much for this gift you gave me.

Austin: no problem, (pop his wings out) I won't let anyone take you, or my girls away from me, because I love you all.

He then cover his wings onto her as he kissed jenny again.

Jenny: how you made a soul?

Austin: i asked zack a favor to make one for you.

Jenny: your other brother?

Austin: yep, you'll have to stop drinking oil of any kind, instead you can finally eat food.

Jenny: no need to be worried, I download and read info of a human's body work and structures.

Austin: that's my girl.

 **Timeskip**

At the guild everyone returned from there training.

Koan: hotdog!

Austin: back in business.

The two guys turn to the girls.

As they groan

Austin: oh yeah.

Natsumi: home sweet home.

Marco: are you guys going to lay there all day?

They turn to see marco and the rest of the guild member .

Austin: hey guys!

Koan: what doing?

Then mirajane and lissanna tackled koan in a hug.

Koan: SPAGHETTI DINOSAUR!

Mirajane: koany!

Issanna: we miss you!

Koan: yep.

They notice demecnita, jenny, dante, vergil,and tohru.

Elfman: who are they?

Sonic: and why this girl is a koan like?

Austin: everyone meet tohru my dragon maid, jenny my old friend.

koan: this is demencita, my new girlfriend and former villain, this is dante and vergil my cousins.

Jenny: nice to meet you all.

Tohru: fooli-(austin give the look)I'm hhappy to meet you people.

Dante: sup.

Vergil: hey.

Dementica: oooh, such nice people and nice to fight.

They look at her and koan.

Koan and dementica: what?

Wakaba are you two related or something?

koan and dementica: no (scratching their head like a dog)

wakaba: theirs my answer already.

Austin and koan turn to elfmen… and he us now huge!

Austin: whoa elfmen! Your jacked!

Koan: AND MANLY AS EVER!

Elfmen: THAT'S RIGHT! LIKE A REAL MAN!

 **Timeskip**

Everyone is now inside the guild where sally and makarov are standing together.

Makrov: listen up kids, is time to announce the five representing fairy tail in the grand magic games.

Sally: and we carefully selected five people within the members of fairy tail

Austin: five people.

koan: sound like fun, like 5 pizza and steam buns.

Sally: alright, natsumi, grace, erza.

Natsumi: alright!

Grace: I am honored.

Erza: you can count on me.

makarov: and the remaming to are…. Lucy and wendy.

Wendy and lucy: what?!

Koan: Oh yeah !

Sally: not yet, we're just getting started, I got word that phenox tail will be chearing us on so there will be two more teams will be formed in place with us, they'll assist and along 2 bonus members but only assist if the team members like to trade and be the substitute, so the first team will be austin…

Austin: me?

Sally: judy, mortum, kavaxas, maya and madoka along a bonus sly and shana.

mortum: i'm joining why? 

Kavaxas: it will be my honor.

Maya, judy and madoka: YAY! 

Sly: huh, lucky him.

sally: for koan's team(sigh), the joker, darkseid, sonic, haruna, scarlet and along bonus velvet and ragneel.

Darkside: finally, all shall tremble under darkside.

Koan: awesome! Sonic in your my team!

Sonic: eather team, I'm glad that we're working together like old times.

Joker: (giggle) this is going to be a blast!

Koan: hotdog! Also lucy, me got a gift for you, a new silver key!

Lucy: really?

Koan toss lucy a celestial silver key symbol of the blue ultramatrix.

Lucy: zack?

koan: yes, I ask him a favor made a particle of him and some celestial spirit, as he's the guardian of it, I wanted to give it to you.

Lucy: (hugs him) thank you so much!

koan: is nothing, make sure sign a contract and summon him.

lucy: alright here goes !(hold the silver ultramatrix key) OPEN GATE OF THE ULTRAMATRIX BLUE HERO: LEWAMUS PRIME!

Then a flash zack arrived.

Zack: what's up!

Lucy: hey Zack! Long time!

zack: you too lucy i'm not the real zakc but a part of as a combination made articifal of the cleelstail spirit energy and him,so I assume you summon me correct?

Lucy: yeah, I just like to test it out.

Zack: okay as the contract you can summon me anytime you want as consider this contract a perfect bond of us.

Lucy: thanks see you later.

Zack: you too, koan I ate that last funnel cake(vanished away)

koan: what?!

Jenny: say, can I join this place? It's looking to be fun!

Tohru: me too!

Austin: of course

Dementia: IM GOING TO SPACE AND SAVING THE NINTH DIMENTION

koan: ME TO ! Wanna join fairy tail

Dementica: sure chaos hat !

Austin: chaos hat ? what she talking about ?

koan: let say black hat is no more and extinct even I ate him and got his power, while took care of other and we did it together so no worries since, (shift to his chaos hat outfit) chaos hat is born !(mad wider grin)

Austin: I'm not going to ask further, we'll itll be good to have more members in fairy tail.

Koan: and the more stupendious as ever.

Elfman in tears.

Elfman: oh how humility!

Max: seriously tho-

Ausitn: careful, koan is here.

Max gulp see koan grin.

Juvia: _no fair! I wish to be my darling's team, without me on his side , I cant bared think about it!_

Wendy: could you pick laxxiya or gajeel on the team instead?

Sally: sorry we made a decicion and there not here yet.

Akasu: also everyone.

Lilith: we have something really important to tell ya'll.

Ausitn: what is it?

Koan: dunialle?

Akasu: no, it's far worst

Austin and koan: what is it?

The two goddesses explained on what will happen to everyone about the five dragon god, dragon eater and worst the white mage as show a picture hologram of the people who turn white and servant. this is so very shocking to all fairy tail members, they turn to Austin and koan who's felt silent ,jaw dropped, eyes wide in horror.

Austin:(fall to the ground hard to breathe) levy...laxyia...t-the others...no...

koan: ...(breathing hard, his veins pulsing , slowly turn to mirajane,elfman and lissana then back to the hologram)...

Levy: oh god... no...

lissana: w-we did that to her?

Elfman: THATS NOT MANLY!

Marco: I don't believe it.

Tails: that she possessed that enough force.

Wakakba: hey guys, austin and koan dont look to good.

Vevlet: not gajeel, no.

Laxyia: (who hold gajeel) I felt it, what happening to austy?

Cana: koany?

Levy: austy?

They turn to the two boys who not even say a word, Austin didn't say as he tearing while dragon eyes, his skin tearing to show a bit dragon scales, slowly dragon tail growing out, grunting his teeth hard, squeeze his palm to show blood and his body sizzle of smoke a bit.

Koan have black electric, burst black flame wings, his eyes turn white with black veins while tearing, white dot pupil glowing and cough black blood.

Makarov: EVERYONE OUT NOW!

Austin pull out his build driver and koan pull out his ooo driver they put on.

Austin pull out his hazard he press the button, koan got his 3 purple coins of putotyra combo.

 **HAZARD ON!**

Austin bring his rabbit fullbottle and tank fullbottle, koan put the 3 coins in the driver ,Austin put the two full bottole in the driver.

 **RABBIT! TANK! SUPER BEST MATCH!**

He cranks it to make two large mould containers with the armor mold imprinted on it.

 **CLANGING! RATTING! CLANGING! RATTING! ARE YOU READY?!**

Austin: ... destroy...

The it clam onto each other to press into Austin, as it steamed it dinged to released him wearing a complete black armor with only the rabbit and tank visors still colored.

 **UNCONTROLLED SWITCH! BLACK HAZARD! YABEI!**

Koan scan his ooo belt driver as a purple, light purple and dark purple coin fly around koan of pterodactyl, triceratops and the tyrannosaurs rex coin medal.

Koan:...Des...stroy...

 **PTERA! TRICERA! TYRANNO!** (screech) **PU-TO-TYRANNOSAURUS~!**

An ice flashes aura of a dinosaur screech , he transformed into OOO's Putotra combo.

Daisy: EVERYONE OUT OF THE GUILD NOW!

As everyone running out, Build hazard turn to gajeel and putotya turn elfman , build hazard zoom grab gajeel by the hair and putorya grab elfman by the throat, they lift the two fairy tail member up.

Elfmen: h-hey k! it's me!

Gajeel: I don't think, they'll listen to reason elfmen!

They punch them, sent them flying crash to the ground, as the two rage rider walk off, they slowly turn to mirajane and Levy.

Levy: what are we going to do now? We can't hurt our husbands!

Daisy: but they can hurt you! Just run!

build nod to putorya ,as his Putotrya unleashed his purple pterodactyl wings to unelashed a frozen ice dome to block them and freeze the ground a bit, hazard build speed front levy as she jump, lissana and mirajane turn as putortyra is hear breathing like an animal.

Levy: e-easy austy, it's my levy, I love you.

Mirajane: I-is me koany, we're not like what t-the white mage did to us.

Lissana: I-I would never harmed my sister, w-were not them!

Hazard build aim a punch but levy dodges as putorya use his t-rex tail try to whammed lissana and mirajane but they dodge it while he growling.

levy: guess we need to knock them out.

daisy: you have to fight them with a stronger force then what they are currently at!

Jenny: (landed next to levy) we need to get him to his seances.

Hazard build and putorya looked at each other quietly.

Jenny: what they doing?

Levy: I don't know, but I'm not liking it.

hazard build pull out dragon fullbottle and locked fullbottle , putortyra pull a Fire dragon medal coin

Jenny: uh ho.

hazard build shake it to replace the two fullbottle of rabbit and tank, putoryra replace the middle medal of triceratops as he scan it with his scanner.

 **DRAGON! LOCK! SUPER BEST MATCH!**

 **PTERA! FAIADORAGON! TYRANNO!**

He cranks it to make two large mold containers with the armor mold imprinted on it.

 **CLANGING! RATTING! CLANGING! RATTING! ARE YOU READY?!**

The it clam onto each other to press into hazard build, his visor now got dragon and locked.

 **UNCONTROLLED SWITCH! BLACK HAZARD! YABEI!**

Putorya now torso is crimson red and yellow draognic of black like tattoo flames.

Levy: guess they are not playing around.

Then bloody bunny jump with the girls.

but eyes wide see hazard build zoom in with making a sword out of his hand.

 **BEAT CROSSER!**

He and bloody bunny slashes each other till one big force slash sent bloody flying crash to some building.

Bloody: owy.

Hazard build zoom as and so do putoyra as his fist slammed and hazard build's sword slash the ground they make a hsockwave separate some and they turn to laxyia and cana.

Cana: okay that's it, time for some spanking!

But they see putotyra speed then pounce at cana , hazard build chrge slashing ay laxyia as she dodging the sword , then she grab him in a head locked.

Laxyia: Austin! Stop this rampage, it's not us!

Hazard build headbutt her then slash her many time then back away.

Cana is running of her life as many fireball being launch by putorya making explosion as she screaming.

Erza: what are we going to do now?! There too strong!

they see hazard build and putorya stop then they running to the forest

Levy: they went into the forest!

cana: where they heading?

Bloody: m-maybe to lay off steam?

Lucy: w-who else turn to white?

Erza:(gasp) I hope they wont go after jellal, I remember that bitch turn him white

laxyia: what's going on?!

they explain to laxya and gajeel.

gajeel: what?!

laxyia: n-no wonder why austy is pissed.

Jenny: what are we going to do?

Nastumi: well i cant let them go!

She ran after them and so do they other as well.

Jenny: we need to overpower and out maneuver him girls!

They see them destorying everything around the forest with flames and ice

As they turn as zoom in grab gajeel and elfman.

Gajeel: crap!

Elfman: guys! We're no-

Putirya pull out his ax into gun mode and put the medal in.

GULP

hazard build grab the two as he crank the lever while he glowing black and purple while putorya point his gun at fhem charging a beam.

Levy: DIMENSION DOOR ORIGIN!

Transported thrm somewhere.

Gajeel: what the hell just happen?

Elfman: where they went?

Levy: I just... I don't know I panic.

They heard shaking a bit noise.

Grace: now you pissed them off.

Levy: I PANICKED GRACE! WHAT ELSE IM SUPPOSED TO DO?!

Grace: other then i dont know, THINKING BEFORE REACTING?!

Erza: uh girls.

DRAGON! BLACK HOLE! SUPER BEST MATCH!

Austin's girls turn around to see him Cranking the driver as blocks formed around him

PTREYA ! SHADOWDRAGON! TRYANNO!

Koan's girls turn to see koan with a new legs

BLACK HAZARD YABEI !

Then levy's spell broke out as thry growl as they grab gajeel and Elfman.

Thr girl didnt movr or else worst.

MAX HAZARD ON! CLANGING! RATTING! CLANGING! READY GO!

PUTORYA DEATH BLOW!

Then sudnely putorya weapon got kick off and hazard build got punch

They turn as hazard build looked at ichigo , build and kuuga

Putorya looked at OOO, Hibiki and Decade.

Ichigo: sorry kiddo, but you need to cool off.

Build: Austin.

OOO: Koan.

Hazard build looked at build and putorya looked at oooo

Hazard build: eradicate, contaminate, TOXIXACATION!

But erza hugged hazard build and lucy huggged putorya

Erza: stop please austin!

Lucy: koany don't!

They stop as they even notivr levy, juvia, grace, Wendy, Tsume, niji, saeko, ryuko, lissana, cana, mirajane, and laxyia hugging them too.

Ryuko: stop his please!

Mirajane: we swear, no matter.

Laxyia: won't control us!

Hazard build shaking his hand touching laxyia's and levy's cheek of petted them.

Build: they clam down.

OOO: still in there rider form, maybe their mood.

Ichigo: what matter is there okay and calmed.

They walk off.

Cana: koany, you okay? Feel better?

Putorya nodded silently.

Levy: what about you austy?

Hazard build nodded sinetly.

Levy: come on, your staying with me.

Lissana: say Koan.

Putorya turn to he and mirajane while title his head.

Miragane: come with us, we have something for you.

He nodded and put his weapon away and pick up mirajane and let her ride on his back.

Bloody bunny jump onto his chest and hugs him

Hazard build looked at bloody bunny then petted her head quitely

 **With putorya**

He is sitting on a chair and the girls look at him.

He look around quietly like an animal or pet.

Lissanna: so Koany, starting to calm down a little?

Putorya looked at her as slightly nodded.

Cana: you seem to like that form do you?

He nodded he remove it as he turn back to normal. But suddenly show a dragon arm that like igneel, his bottom waist showing dragonic leg as fur white like of Grandeeney, his wings are like a shadow like and his eyes dragonic but still black of his demonic, pointy ears and title his head then a tail like ingeel and his fur frame cover his mouth.

Cana: damn, what have you been eating to get that form

Wendy: i think koan has mimic 3 dragon slayer magic from, nastumi and racheal , a shadow dragon slayer from saber tooth.

Nastumi: cool he look like a dragonborn , but a beast way.

Mirajane: so he's a trio dragon, is like ooo , his bottom leg a sky dragon, torso perhaps shadow dragon and his top is a fire dragon.

Koan walk in four leg sniffing at lissana, Cana and Mirajane.

Cana: (pets his head) you checking if where not control by the white mage right ?

He nodded as Mirajane put his head to her chest snd petted his his hair

Mirajaje: we won't, because we won't let her.

Koan looked at lissana's outfit wearing pink spaghetti shirt with a ribbon in the middle and long jeans with flower patterns on it.

Koan slight blush while his dragon tail is waggy.

Lisanna: (hug his head) aw.

Lucy: (came in) how's koan?

Lisanna: he's doing fine now, but he's in his animal state

Koan looked at lissana and fondle her breasts as she moan with a blush and giggle.

Lisanna: on koan.

Then Lucy smirk want to feed him.

Lucy: oh koany.

 **With hazard**

Hazard build sat down arm crossed and look around.

Jenny then walked in to sit down with him.

Jenny: so, how are you feeling? Okay?

He shrugged but nodded silently.

Jenny: okay.

He looked around then see levy and laxyia came as he staring at them.

Levy: austy? You feeling okay?

Jenny: he's okay but seem to be at his rider form still

Levy: still a little angry huh?

He title his head and then circle around the two

Jenny: he checking and looking if your still control by "her".

Laxyia: why? It didn't happen yet, and I know he'll just kick that bitch ass if she did that

Jenny: yeah but the way the look of it hurt and disturb him , as he wanted to go away and fear what else it'll do.

Levy: oh austy.

They see him remove the driver as he normal but the scarf now cover his mouth , he showing his dragon feature and his dragon eyes

He sniffing on both of them

Levy: not that I would like this, um...

Laxyia: well he showing his dragon state.

Austin give a lick to both of their cheek as they giggle and blush.

Levy: hey that tickles.

He then grope laxyia's breast and levy's ass as they moan.

Jenny: hey!

He turn jenny and fondle her breast and give a lovebite as she moan

Jenny: oh~, t-this feels so good.

Timeskip

Austin, koan and they other are now at the town.

Natsumi, grace, wendy, happy, carla and lucy body still sore of groan except erza.

The boys and their team.

Austin and koan turn normal along austin have his hoodie and koan have his on the right side mask but they showing their face still.

Erza: Austin, are you feeling alright?

Austin: yeah, just shock, fear a little and pissed and sort of explains everything.

Erza: listen, I know this is overwhelming, but I know that you will protect us.

Austin: i know, i know it just, been a while and a long time since i did felt betray and such similar like that.

Erza: (eyes wide) you was?!

Austin: well you see after dung experiment and torment me, i able turn back to normal however my dragon feature showing. People got scared and hate a monster, i hide and surviving to get food and sneak in a library a very few time in night time. Then a rich people found me and a made friends with them however very soon the next day, they locked me in a basement , force me to eat raw food and my former friend betray even a cute girl who i use to like is a bitch, hurt me and munch, try to sell me, treating me as a low being and to other people to call them poor and boom! Now you see why i very despise rich people.

Erza: yeah, (hugs him) thank you for telling me.

Austin: but we know she a split personality , touka is now struggling being a prison in her own body for too long.

Judy: (hugs him) I know you'll just kick her ass!

Austin: okay now we'll wait when the time come but shock me munch that there 5 dragon god and there is a 5th generation dragon slayer.

Sly: I know your a dragon king and all, but do you have all of the dragons powers in your disposable?

Austin: well, now that you mention it, i did see the vision of those 5 dragon god but as a shadow figure but i smell there elements, as if my element connection to them is possible they are beyond ancolgoia's level and irene's formerly level since she now upgraded. It give me thinking if i can do the same but however i ask my mom to make a connection screen to the future , i only saw the water dragon god and the fire dragon god in action, still hard to believe natsumi have a brother.

Sly: well stranger things have happened.

Austin: yes but not to underestimate him, ingeel is like a very hotter magma, nastumi is like a summer mixed with it thanks to koan and Ignia is like supernova but i know nastumi and koan can beat him. I'll soon adapt the other dragon god in case I'll encounter them.

Judy: your mom told us and explain about the dragon eater correct?

Austin: yes.

Judy: well, since your a dragonslayer of all types, what generation are you related?

Austin: somehow I'm like my mom is a dragon, i adapt the power dragon magic and slay some dragon way back, the 4th generation and 5, so i say I'm the 6 generation combine as one.

Judy: no way! I don't know that is possible!

Austin: i can do the impossible in many impressive way like my brothers, consider known as impressible.

Judy: I don't know if the 6th generation dragon slayer ever existed until now.

Austin: if other dragon slayer can make the generation of the way or people figure how, then so do i, also i did calculate the 3 member of the dragon eater.

Judy: what type of element they have? And who are they?

Austin: a sword of a body, skin as hard as armor and one will be in ashes.

Erza: got name and info who they are?

Austin: why yes i do, two of them have a steel type magic, sword dragon and armor dragon the last one is an ash dragon.

Erza: but who are they and how they got it?

Austin: The Diabolos guild are a Fifth Generation Dragon Slayer-only Guild, known as "dragon eaters" who aim to hunt and devour Dragons to become stronger. So far based out of the Northern continent Giltena, the exact amount of members are unknown but they are said to have a surplus of members, with their master being Georg Reisen.

Kyria ,At some point in time, Kyria devoured a Blade Dragon, which enabled her to take on their power. She then joined Diabolos, a guild exclusively comprised of Dragon Eaters, fifth generation Dragon Slayers. She cruel , battle hungry, not crazy as koan , sadistct , sore loser. And clever

Her blade dragon slayer magic ,Magic that allows her to conjure and manipulate blades, to cut away her target's mental strength resulting in them changing their personality into something that she can easily dominate .

Madmorl is a mellow and chill do of practical and prefers to be more strategic when it comes to facing stronger opponents, he devour the armor dragon and now Madmorl is able to use this Magic that allows him to gain the abilities and characteristics of an Armor Dragon. With this Magic Madmorl becomes durable enough to be able to receive any attacks targeted at him while also not feeling any pain, as well as able to materialize armor-like substance such as passageways on water to cross on..

Skullion is an avaricious individual, dedicated to eating dragons in order to take their powers. He displays a confident, somewhat arrogant disposition in battle, tending to look down on his enemies and viewing those who oppose him as ting as the de facto leader of his team, Skullion is shown to impose his decisions on his companions

Since he devour a bone dragon, Skullion is able to use this Magic that allows him to gain the abilities and characteristics of a Bone Dragon. He uses this magic to teleport people. When used on someone, it dissolves their body into ashes only to have them re-appear where the original caster resides. Skullion can also use this magic to bind their targets and turn water and fire into ashes. He also gains the ability turn his body into ash to avoid receiving any damage. He can also use this magic to create objects out of ash.

Erza: I see.

Austin: which somehow i can do that too, (turn judy) and for judy (his palm show 3 glowing energy) I'll give this ash, blade and armor for you, consider your magic be reborn.

Judy: (smirk) will you kiss me?

He roll his eyes and out the 3 orbs to his mouth and deep kiss her as she moan and flashes and it done as they break the kiss.

Austin: your take over magic is now complete, you'll unlock other element soon.

Judy: okay, your kisses felt amazing every time.

Austin: i know , also erza you wont like this

Erza: what ?

Austin: you see, in the future lyria use her hypnotize blade trick on you, and make you a coward to beg and tearing and fear her, called her mistress and munch humiliate thing.

Erza: WHAT!?

Austin: yeah and what worst, the Diabolos guild are planning on eating me.

This makes bloody, erza, judy, juvia who stalking, maya and madoka silent to hear that.

Austin: uh girls?

Judy: (hugs him protectively) NO ONE EATS MY AUSTY!

Austin: judy I'll be okay.

Bloody bunny is hugging austin tightly so no one will harm him.

Austin: girls I'm not a baby nor a little kid.

Maya: (pet his head) but you are our top priority.

Austin: i guess so.

Koan looked at his girls and so do Austin.

Austin: you guys okay?

Koan: still sore from ultear's magic i see.

Lucy: yeah, koany, could you carry me please?

Koan: okie dokie!

He pick lucy up and carry her on his back.

Lucy: ah~, so soft~.

Koan use his fur frame to pick up wendy, natusmi and grace to ptu them in his fur frame too.

Judy: well let's explore this place!

Ausitn: we will since this is Crocus, as the Flower Blooming Capital.

Koan: Mercurius, Domus Flau, Honey Bone, Bar Sun and Crocus Gardens

Austin: since Domus Flau is where the magical game start an-(turn erza with her full luggage) why you have to bring so munch luggage erza?

Erza: well… I like to be prepared.

Austin: no doubt about it.

Nastumi: I don't think I ever been in a such a humgoous city before m life.

Happy: aye.

Wendy: yeah me neither.

Carla: it certain to put edolas castle to shame.

Markov, levy, jet, droy, bisca, alzack, asuka, sally, mad sally, rykuo, tsume, niji, hellboy, rogue, scorpion, saeko, jenny and dementica.

Markov: I see you kids finally made it.

Austin: hey everyone.

Erza: master?

Koan: what ya'll doing here?

Makarov: we just finished the registration posses, (chuckled) now lets show everyone why fairy tail is the number one guild in fiore.

Austin: sounds good!

Koan: hotdog! Me am the man of tower of potatoes!

Guy 59: hey is that fairy tail?

Guy 53: no way look! Is the savage neplahem, the Beast Nephlem of chaos!

Guy 22: and the phaorah dragon! The dragon rider too! There back! I thought their dead!

Austin and koan: huh?

Guy77: EVERYONE! THE DUO ARE HERE!

Austin: they seem pretty exciteded.

koan: well we was gone for 7 years.

Everyone in the two rushed over to the duo.

Austin: uh hi?

koan: yellow what doing?

The citizens all bombed them with all sorts of questions.

Austin: hey you forgot fairy tail too and their team.

Koan: yeah! There awesome too! (point at natsumi and the gang)

Guy 32: these clown?

Guy 11: well somebody come at last place, right? 

They begin laughing at them.

Natsumi: hey are those jerks laughing at us? 

Erza: easy.

Guy 9: come no you guys finished in last place since every single year.

Guy 2: everybody knows sabertooth is taking the top spot!

Austin: hey! (make everyone stop) no need for all that, that was back before but now is different.

Koan: also stronger as ever, don't forget me and my bro are fairy tail too, fame and glory not our thing, just to show fairy tail is # 1.

Austin: so please wait and be amaze soon.

Mortum: also I have worst news.

Austin: what?

Mortum: dunialle and her allies are entering the game.

Ausitn: what?!

Koan: is that possible?

Mortum: they formed a dark guild as well.

Nastumi: great now we have to worried of those assholes?

Austin: hope so.

Then came is Racheal who hugged koan's back and Sara hug austin's back along their exceed terra and brad flew in.

sara: austin!

Austin: hey sara.

Racheal: koany!

Koan: Rach! You're here!

Natsumi: who are those two?

Erza: (glared) and why are they hugging you?

Nastumi: and they smell like dragons.

Austin: oh uh everyone meet sara eucliffe, the white dragon slayer and sting's sister from sabertooth and her exceed terra.

Koan: this is Racheal cheney, the shadow dragon slayer and also rogue's sister from sabertooth and her exceed partner is brad

levy: sabertooth? (puff her checks and hugs his arm) he is now joining your guild!

Sara: oh he's not joining and same with his brother as we see fairy tail are great ( hug his arm and smile sexy) I'm his new girlfriend and wife, his light was delicious~.

She puff her checks more.

Austin: is alright levy she cool and yes me and koan went a double date with them.

Levy: (berried her face onto his chest) no! He's mine!

Sara: oh greedy are ya?

Levy: yes, he is mine and all mine!

Bloody:( push levy and Sara) hands off! He's taken already!

Sara: your a doll, you don't count!

Austin: she's not a doll but a stuff bunny

She shapeshift a human formed.

Bloody bunny: (glared Sara)and more that you broken lightbulb!

Sara: hey! He is mine!

Wendy:( pouted cutely hugging koan glared at Rachael) hey ! Who you think hugging my koany?

Lucy: (hugs his head) no he's mine!

Racheal snatch him and hug his head and petting his head

racheal: he needs a real woman to keep him happy.

Dementia: (snatches him and climbs up a building) yeah, me!

Koan: I'm a clam!

Nastumi: hey you get down here with my koany you freakin lizard!

Nastumi tackle her as they fight in dust cloud but racheal caught him.

Koan: yellow you caught me!

Racheal: yep. (hugs him)

Koan: yabba, meet my other girlfriend and wife.

Racheal: i see and they smell like you.

Koan: Koan mark them and bite them, as sign contract along of my madness as their stupendious like me.

Then racheal got an idea give a seductive smirk and lick her lips.

Koan:( blush) what with that look?

Racheal: oh, nothing much, just that when we are alone, I want you to break me, spank me hard, and whip my like a slutty girl I am~.

Koan:( laugh crazy) that one naughty shadow dragon!

Racheal: yes I am~.

Sara give austin a sexy smile to lean his chest as her breasts press.

Austin:(blush) why looking at me like that?

Sara: have anyone told you that your so cute close up~?

Austin: yes

Sara: i hear your girls are like you .

Austin: yeah when i mark them, they have their way of their magic and many more,(she lickimg her lips makes him blush) w-why you ask?

Sara: I've been thinking about your light magic, and I can't stop thinking about it, if we're alone, I want to feast of that delirious light magic and I want you to have your way with me~. 

Austin: hehehe, seem you like it nice and warm huh?

Sara: yes, that life orb tasted so warm~, so good~, so flavorful~, so hot~.

Sara and racheal smirk.

Racheal: you thinking what I'm thinking?

Sara: oh yeah, **WHITE DRAGON'S FLASHLIGHT!**

She make her eyes flashes blinded everyone as it stop to see Sara and Rachael took austin and koan somewhere.

Natsumi: THERE DEAD!

Jenny just sniff and walked away with no one looking and dementia crawled the guiding and disappeared.

Levy: THOSE MOTHERFUCKERS!

Bloody and Even mumu who saw it, zoom to fast in trying to find them.

 **With austin**

he and sara are now private somewhere in a room.

Sara: there , that should odd it , mind put a sounds proof and blocked your girl's of try to track our scents ?

Austin: sure.

He snap his finger as a big invsible barrier.

Austin: there we go, all set.

Sara: now then, (start to slowly take off her top) lets have some fun~.

Austin:( smirk and stirp) very well, ladies first.

She lick her lips and kissed him liking this feeling, she then make his hand touch his breast and plays with it. He kisses her deeply as she moan more, fondling her breasts and twisting her nipples to moan even more from the kiss she fept something poking her pusy as she looked at his long hard cock

Sara: (giggle sexuality) dose your friend want to play?

Austin nodded

She begin kiss the tip then start licking all over his cock make him grunt of pleasure, she get in a 69 and hes start licking her pussy too. She moan of his tongue licking and sucking her deep, she sucking his cock so munch by bopping her head up and down so munch, as they both moan as they can feel each other, they cant hold any longer as she cum and so do austin, she drinking his cum so munch, she then got up and swallowed, licking the cum from her lips.

Sara: (giggle more)so good~, now it's your turn, take me~,

Austin smirked and got up only for her to look into his eyes and start biting in her neck and start to rub his hands all over her naked body and start to play with her breasts and finger her butt hole and use his tail to rub her pussy, he went back to kissing her as he start to pore light magic from his mouth to make her moan so loud to make her eyes go to her skull.

Sara's thought: so good...so munch, warm, such wonderful! I want it all, such intoxicated~.

He start lovebite her on the lip, collarbone and the neck make her blush hard and moan Loud then sprouting on her back is white wings a little feathering and a tail, she then grow horns and her hair grow longer, some white and yellow and grey scales and she have sharper teeth.

Austin: (smile) my, my little angel dragon, brighter then the sun.

Sara: (giggle) I love this feeling, I want more.

Austin: oh you gonna so love this.

He shove his cock to her pussy as she moan loud, she wrapped her legs on his waist and wrapped her arms on his neck.

He start pounding her pussy like crazy very deep, in and out so munch as he thrusting his cock faster, harder and more as he lift her legs up to pounding her more and more then her to the ground. Grab her ass cheek to moving his hips, sara moan more that his cock is kept pounding her non stop very fast as he kiss her deeply and twist her nipples, her eyes roll up, stick her tongue out and a goofy smile as her mind feel like it gonna break and losing her mind.

Sara: Oh yes~~~~~~~~, more, more! Give me more! Fuck saber tooth! Fuck my guild master! Fuck them all!

Austin: now, now only respect those who good and even those who's manipulate but screw your master as now I'm cumming!

He cummed so munch a lot as she moan and dragon roar at the same time, she lay down at his chest.

Austin: how was it sara?

Sara: so amazing~. I'm all drunk with your delicious light~.

Austin: yes and also now your like me, not to mention you have more magic then just white dragon slayer, along god slayer, your element of plasma, solar and laser, also do you know duel element?

Sara: v-vegly~ (giggles)

Austin: well which element you like to make good with your white ?

Sara: lightning

Austin show his finger tip lighting cackling all over.

Austin: well eat up.

Sara then Cover his fingers withr her mouth and start sucking on them.

She moan and blush of the taste of his lightning and his fingers. After she done, her whole body cackling to show bright lightning dancing around her.

Austin: hmm, white lightning dragon mode, nice.

Sara: (lick her lips) that was good, I hunk I would love a second round of your light buffaie, and your cock

Austin: yeah and i cant wait to spare our fight in the game , i bet you gonna be really strong.

Sara: yes, now more sex!

Austin: very well, one last round

 **With koan and Rachael**

Koan is now is spanking Rachel really heard making her moan.

Koan already did put the sound proof and block the girl of scenting them.

Koan: bad shadow dragon girl, very bad to be very, very naughty and must be punish. (kept spanking her ass cheek a lot)

She moan like a slut loving the feeling of being spanked this hard.

Koan: as koan see, you hunger and craved of my shadow but along my own shadow and darkness, how munch you starved for it?

Racheal: I STARVED FOR IT! I CRAVE FOR IT! I WANT IT NOW! PLEASE GIVE ME IT!

Koan: (slap her ass more) what's the magic word?

Racheal: please!

Koan: please what? Say it! (slap her ass again)

Rachel: CHAOS! PLEASE BRING CHAOS AND DESTROY ME! MY SEXY PREDATOR KING!

Koan: you'll feel the madness of the shadow and darkness, as it been so munch of koan like by every dmeonic and angelic there is in my blood but along to...UNLEASHED YLUR INNER BEAST FERAL! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Koan show his long tongue to deeply heated kiss her deep , pouring all of his shadows of chaos, demonic, angleic and beast there is inside of her mouth to drink it all and gulping it.

She moan and start to laugh in his mouth

Racheal: _AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! THIS IS FUCKING AMAZING! I LOVE THIS DARKNESS! MORE! DROWN ME IN YOUR DARKNESS!_

Koan break the kiss as he grin mad,

Koan: so what you think of my darkness and shadows?

Racheal: (giggle more) it tasted so FUCKING! Good~~~~.

Koan strip his clothes and so do racheal.

Koan:(grin and chuckle) let the mating season begin.

He then start kissing her deep as his tendrils pop out go deep on her pussy and butt hole a lot, he fondling her breasts and spanking and groping her ass, she moan a lot like crazy, she grab his cock to rub it, she already wet but she wanted more of him, he remove his tendril and she stared at his cock with such hungry looked and eyes and licking her lip sexually.

Racheal: I want it inside me now~!

Koan: first you need your thirst.

Racheal: of course koany~.

She move the bang of her right hang and licking it all over, then put her whole mouth on it sucking it, bopping her head up and down enjoying the taste so munch, koan grunting of her warmth mouth and warmth tongue, koan can feel he's about to cum by any second that she doing as she want his s***.

Koan: i'm cumming!

He cummed inside of her mouth an amount of it, she drinking it and not leaving a drop, she geulp it down and lick her lips sexy smile at him.

Koan: how it taste?

Racheal: creamy, more!

Koan: you will my sexy panther. 

He then give her a lovebite that hard to the lips, collarbone, ear and now the neck as she moan, blushing and drooling a bit, then her back sprouted pure black dragon wings but with red and white linings around it along some fur on it, a black dragon tail with some fur and horns, dragonic ears and sharper teeth.

Koan: and now this!

He shove his cock inside of her, as she moan as he pounding her very wild of a beast in heat, in a doggie, he spanking her ass non stop, using absolute speed going in and out of so deeply she cant thinking straight but only care of being fucked by koan, he groping her boobs a lot and twist her nipples, giving and leaving bite mark on her a lot as feeding and more, her eyes roll up, goofy smile of a face, sticking her tongue out, her mind is completely broken and feel like to melt.

Koan: who owns you now?! Say it and you'll get a reward.

He spank her ass multiple times making her gasp and moan out more as he start to hold her kneck and start licking it.

Koan: SAY IT! WHO OWNS YOU?! THEN I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU!

Racheal: I BELONG TO MY KING! THE CHAOS KING! FUCK ME KOANY! I'M YOURS, WRECK ME ANYTIME! FUCKING DESTROY ME AND FEAST ON MY BODY NOW!

Koan grin and start monching on her neck making her moan super loud.

Koan: CUMMING!

He cummed so a lot as she moan along dragon roar and black panther roar at the same time, then she lay down to his chest, with her goofy face and twitching like crazy.

Koan: now I'm a little hungry, I think I should accept your offer my shadow panther~.

He grab her face then feasting on her soul and her shadow magic energy at the same time, his hand then start to grab her breast and it start to suck on it making her losing her mind even more.

racheal's thougth:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA! I DONT GIVE A FUCK WHAT MY MASTER OF THE GUILD SAYS! I WANNA BE AND SERVE TO MY MAD KING OF THE BEAST, HELL AND HEAVEN! GIVE IT OT ME! DRAIN MY SOUL AND ENERGY AND ALONG FEAST ME!

Then he done and slurp his slips

koan: so how it feel?

Racheal: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! STUPENDOUS! My body is still raip for your feast, go ahead, DEVOUTER ME!

Koan: (smirk madly) very well!

He start to bit and eat her body as she is moaning and laughing like an insane slut as he start to make her mind his as he eating though her body to make her completely his.

Koan: (chewing on her flesh) you are mind now racheal, you will make a fine Addison to my kingdom, (Then put her at his lap) since now you know to control shadow, darkness and munch more along the moon which is perhaps night of it, also duel elements as you know them too right?

Racheal: (giggle) maybe~.

koan smirk as he ignite his mouth to flames.

koan: drink me, and let your shadow merge with the burning desire that you wanted.

She tackled him to the ground and kissed him more, grabbing his face to drink the flames as she done, her body ignite of flame shadow of black and red.

Koan: well done, you now have shadow-flame dragon but you also have devil slayer and god slayer, I cant wait soon at the GMG we can fight.

Racheal: me too~.

koan:(grin) now for round two and this time ,i'll let you feast on my soul and everything!

Racheal purred and pushed him back to the ground to kiss him with her tongue.

 **Timeskip**

as the girls try to look for Austin and koan they turn to see sara and racheal look so happy hugging the two boys' arm

koan: yellow everyone!

Austin: sorry for the wait.

Jenny: hey austin, wait a minute( sniff at sara) did she?

Dementia: don't tell me...

Austin: uh huh.

Koan: we mated with them!

Sara: and damn, can austy can make a girl happy or what?

Racheal: koany know how to please a girl, he was really an animal when he devour and tear me apart.

Dementia: (snatches koan) mine!

Jenny:(snatch austin) same here!

Sara: hey!

Jenny: besides, we have a magic game to prepare.

Austin: is okay here, they're friends and we cant wait to fight them too.

Koan: and other! Chaos gonna get them they encore me ever do!

Sara: anyway we'll seeyah guys later, bye austy! (wink at him him)

Rachel: you too koany. (blow a kiss at him)

The dragon twin sister and their exceed went off

Austin: also I remember that jellal did say some unusual magic is here so be alert.

Makarov: erza.

Erza: hmm?

Makarov handle her the rule book.

Makarov: I like you to read the official ruling by tomorrow.

erza: I have to read all of this?

Ausitn: I can read them if you like erzy.

levy: I got this (put on her red glasses)I have my wind reading glasses with me.

Austin's thought:(blush) s-so cute ,with those glasses on.

Lucy: levy to the rescue!

She took the book and started to read it.

Austin: levy, i'm not gonna lie, that glasses on make you look very adorable.

Levy: oh you, (kiss his cheek) okay to summon all up, I would say there's 3 major rules the first one is the master of each guild isn't allowed to pertispate.

Makarov: sound sensible enough.

Levy: anyone who dosn't have there respective emblem can take part of it's behalf.

Grace: kind of took that as a given.

Levy: and every game remain a mystery until the very moment that it's announce and only then the games rules will be explained in detale.

Austin: ooh surprises, I like it.

Levy: I know you would. (read more) oh this one would be important too, all participants must return to there desonagted in by 12 o'clock midnight.

Erza: theirs a curfew?

Koan: sound fishy, but puzzle.

Lucy: what time again?

Carla: I suppose it mean midnight tonight.

Grace: or what we all turn to pumpkin? That remind me the princess and the glass slipper.

Koan: that cinderila story.

Austin: and I have a pumpkin alien.

Natsumi: cool! We got tons of time until midnight!

koan: mean time for the capital !(he turn to his team)come on mad packs! Let exlplore with natsumi and other ! HOTDOOOOOOOOOOGGGGGGGGGGGGGG !

He burst in speed, leaving spicy smoke and laugh insane.

Austin: well, it's a good opportunity to go around the place.

jenny: me too

Austin: (Turn juvia and smile) juvia I know your there.

Juvia: (came out of her hiding place) how did you know?

Austin: I can smell you, wanna join us?

Juvia: oh yeah I forgot and(speed to hug him) yes!

Austin: hehehe sure do.

Then smell something speed in as a tackle is tohru.

Austin: Gah! Hey tohru!

Tohru: I would like to join in too!

Austin: okay, what about you erza?

Erza: I would love to, but I must check with the inn.

Austin: okay, I'll be in by sent a duplicate

he duplicate himself

Austin 2: let's check around, since your thinking what I'm thinking of jellal said.

Erza: indeed.

 **Timeskip**

Erza and austin are now at the inn, they look around bath and erza polish her sword, she have the towel wrapped around her and ponytail.

Erza: anyluck?

Austin: no, but we're looking at the wrong places.

erza: we are?

Austin: yeah, as an inventor, scientist and adventurer, nothing is at it seems.

He snap his fingers to make a hole to pull out a big magnifying glass.

Austin: hmm, let's see, let's see, ah ha! There it is!

He can see mechanical structure underneath the entire building.

Austin: looks like we found our hint.

Erza: what is it?

Austin: as a gamer I have to leave the experience a surprise, but I have to give you a hint, what ever this game will have for us, it involves this guiding raising up to the sky's above.

Erza: you watch of both ex aid and build experience huh?

Austin: sorry I cant help it, is like I don't know why.

Erza: and I know what this is about, it seems the preliminary event consisted of getting out of a magical labyrinth created by parts of Crocus' buildings. The first eight teams that reached the goal will move on. The inside appearance of the labyrinth was like a giant 3D maze that spins. The goal's location was a door with the word "Congratulations!" and "GOAL" written above it, where the person who announced it waited to greet the winning teams.

Since All the teams will compete against each other in order to reach the tournament's ground, Domus Flau and the first 8 teams to get there will be participating in the Grand Magic Games.

All participating teams' lodgings will start to raise up, as they will become the starting points in the competition. A path is then created that leads the participants from their lodging to the place where the preliminaries will take place. Which the announcer then says that all five members of each team have to reach the goal or the whole team is disqualified.

Austin: (hugs her) you are amazing erzy, smart and beautiful.

Erza: ( smirk) i learn from the best ,sent the messages to the team, if sabertooth is here, they must waited

Austin: you got it (sent the messages to natsumi team and koan team and austin's team) there we go, also i bet duniae sent out rules to give each guild a tough and channeling competition to sent his best member's more then rive as consider she wont kill everyone in this game but make it more see how we survive and win this.

Erza: I know, (hugs him) which we'll win.

Austin: yes and thanks of the future tip, now I can use an improve magic of the 3 dragon eater member along God serena and not to mention is going slowly well adapting of my wood dragon slayer, water dragon slayer since adapting as i can and I'll leave the fire dragon god to natsumi and Koan.

Erza: okay, make sure you kick there asses.

Austin: i do and keep an eye on raven tail, unlike. dunialle, they wont play fair.

Erza: I will, so… wanna have some fun~?

Austin: your naked in a towel, (smirk) that answer my question and make sure put on that cute pj on after this.

Erza: (smirk) you know I will do that.

 **Meanwhile**

The Group got a messages from austin about midnight.

Koan: (flowers around his neck) midnight and huh? Along how the game play.

He see ichiya, eve, ren and hikari walking slowly to find the inn, koan sniff is austin's and erza's inn.

Koan: (grin and growl) oh i got something of those blue donkeys!

Koan snap his finger to put on an anti pervs and creep invisible barrier as he throw the little box to them and hit ichiya

They look at the box and open it as a large silver back gorilla popped out of the box, it roar uppercut ichiya, eve, ren and hikari sent them flying and went after them giving them a beating as koan insane.

Koan: now that what i called going bananas!

Grace then cover his eyes leaving a giggle.

Grace: guess who?~.

Koan: snowflake?

Grace: yep!

Koan turn to see her naked in black bra and panties.

Koan: (chuckle crazy) i love your stripping habit.

Grace: thanks.

Koan: also you got austin's messages what happen at midnight

Grace: sure do and also i notice that burnside and the other dragon seem lost their full dragon formed.

Koan: let say dunialle know their betrayal, anyway, (fondle her breast as she moan) your a naughty ice neplhem, who need to be punish.

Grace: your touch always feel so warm~.

Koan: i got shocking news.

Grace: yeah?

Koan: at tarurus, seliah told me about your dad.

Grace: my dad?! But he's...

Koan: somehow they brought him back and now this but also an ice devil slayer

Grace: like father and daughter.

Koan: but it doesn't mean this, I'll give him a second chance consider, he'll be okay.

Grace:(hug him) thank you so munch koany! Your the best husband ever!

Koan: is what i do.

 **With austin and erza**

austin and erza were breathing hard as they finished there sex fest and they are holding each other.

Austin: damn…. we're really aggressive with sex now a days.

Erza: yeah, but worth it.

When snap her finger to wear he purple pj, she lay to his lap.

Erza: say austin since your a 6 generation does that mean me and your wife and koan too?

Austin: perhaps more or less, also since you know well of armor and blade, imagine you can do it as one with it.

Erza: I can be the first knight dragon slayer in the world. (snuggles with him) I am very happy that you came to this world.

Austin: i know and many me. Also now i want to see what the 3 dragon god looks like

Erza: me too

They look the screen.

Austin: so the water dragon god, hmm nice and ingeel's on, no doubt that he smell like him and his blood and let se-(see the wood dragon god male him and erza shocked and eyes wide surprise) woah damn, above giant, i don't know who's the parent but seem a dragon mated mother nature.

Erza: that think is huge.

Austin: that what she said ,( make erza chuckle) well we know we'll save him

They heard noise to see a silverback gorrila beating blue Pegasus.

Austin: seem they try to sneak in, to bad the silverback gorilla beat me to it. 

Erza: good, (snuggle closer) it gives us some more alone time.

Austin: seem koan doing this , thanks Koan.

Erza: anything else in the future?

Austin looked and the guild fairy nail and shocking

Austin: duck, fairy tail's edolas not the only one, there famous people and damn, at least their...talented.

Erza: really? What about my double?

Austin: a play (he see erza with twinkle star eyes) no, no erza i know that look and your not gonna ask your double that.

Erza: (whine) why not?

Austin: every time you enter a play you get stage fright, you shaken like a broken wind up key toy.

Erza: r-right.

Erza pouted cutely .

Austin: (pets her head) fighting however your amazing at.

Erza hug him with a smile.

Erza: in the future what else you saw?

Austin:( blush) well, your still sexy as ever in black bikini.

Austin sniff around the area.

Austin's thought: all the guild has arrived that not only sabertooth ,lamia scale and blue Pegasus , mermaid heels , quatro puppy and...raven tail and dunialle's guild.

Later at night

Koan licking a lollipop , wendy have a map and carla looked they looked up top the castle.

Wendy: isn't beatiful you two?

Carla: breath taking.

Koan: ooooh, big shiny castle.

Wendy: thanks for hanging out with us Koany.

Koan: is nothing wend.

Wendy: they call it Mercurius the luminous flower palac.e

Carla: looking at it makes me wonder what's the king is like.

Koan: he perhaps have an armor

Wendy: I bet he have a long white bear.

Calra: perhaps he does child.

Koan grin as his fur frame snatch what watching them is a little wooded monkey like with a came, devil tail, leafs crown, a single horn and a grin like but in fear.

Koan: (grin wider mad) what do we have here wendy and Carla?

Wendy: I don't know, can you eat it?

koan: let's see(he sniff it) as munch me eat it, this guy is the member of raven tail, it was gonna knock you out and cheat.  
He got magic canceling , can power down even a far distance and completely unnoticed by anyone. and transformation magic,capable of transforming separate parts of its body instead of it all.

Wendy: its a good thing your with us.

Koan: yeah but it should know we can do more then just magic, this give me an idea as this monkey will do good sabotage their sabotage with orba here.

Wendy grin wider insane as she grab orba.

Wendy: what a great idea, but we have to hurry, we don't want to be late.

Koan: okie dokie

There eyes orba now control.

Wendy: go to your team! Dont listen to them as you obey us!

He nodded and went off.

Koan: good luck wendy! (give her a kiss on the lips) koan and his team will seeyah! (zoom out of in speed)

 **Timeskip**

Natsumi, lucy, happy and koan around town with flowers on.

Lucy: its amazing how many flowers are around in this city.

Koan: me koan like flower! Flower fresh as an Orange!

Happy: well they don't call this cactus flower blooming captial for nothing.

Guy 32: a fight!

That causes nastumi and koan attention even austin who's in a resutrant with juvia.

Nastumi: i guess fight is part of the festival after all!

Koan: let's go check it out! Hotdog!

As they make there way over the crowd austin came in.

Austin: hey you three.

Nastumi: hey Austin.

Happy: hi!

Koan: sup bro.

Austin: what's all the ruckets?

Sudnely they sniff the air.

Austin: is smell a lot like sara and Rachel.

Koan: yeah, must be there brothers.

Nastumi: no way

They went as sting and rogue along their exceed took down some guys.

Sting: Anybody else wants some?

Lector: man these guys are nothing but a bunch of losers.

Frosch: yeah there big time losers.

Nasutmi crawl in while austin and koan move the people away out to see the dragon twins

Nastumi: what's going on?

Sting and rogue turn to see nastumi, austin and Koan.

Sting: looky here.

Rouge: isn't that Nastumi dragneel, Koan seinruyami and Asutin D Ookami?

Austin: that's us.

Koan: yellow what doing?

Happy: kitty?!

Lector: (point at happy)get a loud of that stupid loud pussycat

Frosch: (point at happy) he's stupid.

Happy: and they can talk too?

Dex Starr: (came in) thought i find you guys (turn happy) your a cat too you know ? How that surprising?

Lucy: i agree with dex here.

Nastumi: yeah thats me who are you?

Austin: sting Eucliffe , the white dragon slayer.

Koan: and his partner, rogue cheney, the shadow dragon slayer, there the twin dragon slayer.

Austin: from sabertooth guild.

Sting: at least you know who is going to beat you.

Austin: highly unlikely.

Koan: (sniffing) 3rd generation or is it how i see, nice to meet you two face to face.

Rogue: the rumor said you two was gone so long people think your dead.

Austin: i wasn't but let say I've gone some training.

Koan: me too, but except i did died but i wasn't that easy to get rid off till i came back with my brother.

Sting: well them, (make a come at me bro) show me how strong you are.

Austin: cocky in the very first day before the game hmm?

Koan: you sure you want to fight? We cam save it for the game.

Austin: yeah wh-(senses) uh oh sara.

Koan: hehehe, racheal.

Then a light beam came hug Austin.

Austin: light!

Then a shadow figure jump hug Koan.

Koan: shadow! Hahahaha!

The figures revealed to be sara and racheal hugging the two.

Austin: your adjusting of new tricks.

Koan: same to you rachy.

Sara: (giggle) I would like to have you as a teacher some time. (Giggle more)

Racheal: same with you koany.

Sara: and bro, fighting again?

Racheal: we suppose to have fun, not causes trouble.

Sting: what can i say ? Find soemthing itching to test out some fight.

Nastumi: you think your hot stuff?

Sting:( chuckle look down at nastumi) so the rumor about you entering the gtand magic games is true after all.

Nastumi: how you know who i'am?

Sting: everybody knows, your so call dragon slayer who couldnt actually slay a dragon, same with austin, doesn't sound a dragon slayer t-(Sara sigh and pull his ear) ow! Ow! Not this again sis! Not cool!

Sara: don't you talk like that to austy you hear me

Sting:( rub his ear) god that hurt.

Sara: sorry of my brother, he sometime an idiot but i always there to help him out of some situation.

Sting: well I actually look up to you, (turn rogue) my friend is a big fan jeel

Rogue: there was more then a curiosity known he's a dragon slayer.

Sting: and my sister Sara, really look up and a fan of Austin.

Rogue: Racheal is very interesting to koan munch, those tso was worried and upset ever since the rumor.

Nastumi: you got to be kidding me, your both dragon slayer?

Austin: if they think of slaying ancolgia are true dragon slayer, they couldn't even deal with dung a.k.a dunialle.

Sting: that thing?

Austin: word to the wise, don't fight her

Koan: she is sometime an idiot but not a very push over.

Austin: 10 times stronger then ancologia.

Sting: we can take care of her!

Austin: oh really? Then prove it, fight us in the magic games.

Koan: she can do without magic.

Dex starr:(turn lector) so as the first generation is raised by dragon?

Lector: yep and then 2nd generation like laxyia and cobra who's has larcima.

Austin: was with layxia.

Brad: third generation is similar of both generation.

Austin: sara explain it, but you guys first time meet a 6th generation of me ,my bro and our girlfriend.

Sting: impossible, there no such thing, what dose that even mean?

Austin: you'll find out sooner.

Sting: also what you did you do to sara?

Rogue: same with Rachel koan.

Austin: what'd you mean?

Koan: what you talking about?

Sting: my sister is been acting strangely

Rogue: and my sister too

Austin: oh yeah that.

Koan: we have sex with them.

Sting and rouge: WHAT?!

Austin: is true.

Sara: (giggle) I'm still light headed from his delicious light magic~.

Racheal:(giggle crazy and cat smile) his shadow and the way he feast on me, it's so good~.

Sting: (glare at austin) oh your going to get it.

Rogue:(glared at koan) bastard.

Austin: let's save our strength fro the game.

Koan: also don't insult my fire cherry, beside your looking at a dragon slayer too but different 

the two SS-class members left with the others.

Austin: we should head back

Koan: yeah, is almost time.

Sara give Austin a kiss and racheal do the same with koan.

Sara: see you at the games.

Racheal: good luck and hope you win.

Austin: we will

koan: and make sure your brothers wont do anything stupid.

 **Timeskip**

Austin looked at the rule book to see it said" Austin and koan are allow to visit any hotels room and let their friends or team of fairy tail be assist substitute for the game along their enemies".

Austin: wow, didn't expect let us do that.

Koan: when they put that in?

Austin: perhaps prepared.

Koan: also ivan try to sent his little monkey wood friend to deal of wendy, but let say koan sabotage his sabotage.

Austin: alright, so we won't worried about it, but what do ivan want anyway? Why he came here, i have a feeling he want answer from us.

Koan: me don't know yet, will find out.

Mortum: i know what it is.

Austin: you do? What is it?

Mortum then whisper to austin's ear and koan's ear to know what he saying.

Austin: I see, lets keep this quiet until we face one of raven tails members.

Koan: not to mention deal with their plans.

Austin: i mean duniale not stupid cuz finding it aint enough so he give them a boost to watch them lose.

Koan: hmmm , that less our worried.

Austin: i got admit , dunialle serious and never thought she not helping raven tail.

Koan: we know dung is evil and no fair and not very coward but he see raven tail a waste of time who's not good enough and cheated of a worthy challenge cuz she see their tricks interior.

Austin: you got that right.

Then a door opened to show jenny and dementia caring some drinks.

Austin: hey jenny!

Koan: yellow dementica!

Jenny: hey austy, we brought some drinks for you two.

Austin: thanks.

Koan: rootbeer!

Austin and koan start to have there drinks.

Austin: wanna check team nasutmi?

Koan: sure

Dementica hop on koan's back to ride him.

Dementia: high ho Koany! Away!

Koan make a horse noise then ride like a horse.

Sly: is koan sure she and him are not related?

Austin: guess they are a match made in heaven.

Darkseid: even in hell of course of what chaotic of those two animals.

Austin: true, true.

they went to team nastumi along lissana and elfman.

Austin: hey guys.

Koan: yellow!

Erza: hey austy.

Nastumi: hey koany, so you two getting ready

Austin: yes and did erza tell you what happen in midnight.

Grace: loud and clear.

Wendy: I told them about raven tail and that monkey

Austin: good, raven tail is our less worried, now we focus on other guild even dunialle's and sabertooth.

They nodded.

Demetica looked at dex starr.

Demetica: ooh, and who are you?

dex starr: dex starr, a red lantern member and koan's partner or exceed like

koan: Yabba!

Dementia: ooh, pretty ring!

Koan: yup , be nice and behavior, did you apologize to Austin?

Demeicta: nope.

koan: if you do, you can take me for a walk.

demetica: okay! (Turn Austin) sorry, but still a nerd but since your tough and strong, let get along.

Austin: I accept your apology, I mean I already got use of koan and his madness even his madness friends or whatever in his head that I would never wanted to look at.

Dementia: whatever

Austin: who's 5 member dunaiblle bring

koan: worst, two team and bonus like us, the first time is George and his team , Ultron, Doomsday, Dark rabbit, Neyla, Tallen along their bonus revenant liu kang and widow maker.

Austin: oh shit, not widow maker.

Sly: why you so worried about her and who's widow maker by the way?

Austin: she and I... have a history when I visited overwatch

Sonic: and what so bad about her?

Koan: give the black widow a run for her money sometime.

Ausitn: yeah and not to mention, that I'm her favourite target, killing or in romantic wise.

Erza, maya, judy, and madoka: WHAT?!

Austin: I know, (slap his face then let it slide down) and ever since that day she figured out that I'm unkillable, she wanted me to be her killing mate, that's why I've been trying to think up knew ways of escaping every time fan girls are chasing me.

Koan: well no fna girl aint normal nor an enemies on bingo game, you can imagine she didn't know you got girls already you bang

Austin: (gulp) don't remind me, who's next?

koan:Jennifer and her team , Nazo the hedgehog, Shao Kawn, Juggernaut, Fulgore , a Corrupt Raiden along their bonus shang tsung ,glacius and(sigh) skarlet.

Austin: that bloody ninja?

Koan: yeah.

Austin: what's wrong with skarlet?

koan: like you, but she want my blood of a demon and wanted to eat me since her obsession of me, and rape me, cuz she's a freakin yandere!

Dementia: what's a yandery? Is it food?

Koan whisper to her ear make her eyes wide and her left eye twitch.

Dementia: oh I'm going to destroy them.

Austin: wait! You said George but I thougth -

koan: he got out and no it wasn't dunialle who got him out.

Austin: GAH! THAT'S IT I'M GOING TO MURDER HIM MYSELF!

erza smack austins' head.

Erza: Austin I know you wa-

Austin: erzy, this guy tortured me, force me to do chores while he lazying around when my uncle and mom are not home, thrown me into a basement, ruined all of my birthdays and now manage to escape Death three times now.

Erza grab him .

Erza: you told me that and how you think I feel?

Austin: huh?

Erza: I wanted to watch him burn too, but I don't want you to burn with him, (hugs him) please save it, don't do something stupid, have you not forgotten I was torment back as a child? Losing my eye, watching the suffering, non stop ,my friends in pain and even my close friend jellal became a monster by a spell, that I endure to wish to have my old friend back that I waited so munch long.

Austin calm down then hug him.

ausitn: your right and i'm sorry erza , it just , whenever he around I don't think straight of what I do since he ruins me, I didn't do anything to stop him back then.

Erza: (hugs him and pets his head) there there, if one of us girls gets the ]chance, we will kill him personally, and leave no survivors

Austin: yeah, but I have a feeling he's not the same but good luck, bloody bunny!

Bloody bunny: (came from the bedsheet) yes?

Austin: since you been waiting your unfinished business with dark rabbit.

Bloody bunny: yes but wont be very easy

Austin: when soon he's up, i'll bring a subsisute member which is you to fight him.

Bloody: okay.

Austin sigh a little sad.

Judy: what's wrong austy?

Austin: cant believe i'm gonna fight liu kang.

Sonic: but aint he's like our friend.

Koan: let just say diffuclt when shao khan try to merge the earthealm with outworld.

Sonic: then what happen to him?

Austin: one thing lead to another he turned evil.

Koan: raiden accidently killed him try to stop him , qun chi revived him as an undead warrior and Shinnok's magic.

Sonic: wait koan did you said nazo?!

Koan: yes.

Sonic: oh great I have to fight him again.

Austin: and i have to worried about ultron, not him again.

Jenny: ultron? Sounds like a robots name.

Austin: yeah, a smart robot to be persist.

Jenny: is he bad?

Austin: way above the cluster prime and armagedroid put together.

Jenny: okay.

Koan: everyone look outside! Jack o lanrtern in 12 o clock!

Everyone come outside of the balcony and see a pumpkin man of a hologram.

Pumpkin man: pump pumpkin! Hello everyone!

Austin's thought: _so the game has started._

Pumpkin man: attention everyone to anyone who is participating on this years grand magic games! GOOD MORNING!

Nastumi: woah what the heck is that thing?!

Koan: don't know, but me didn't know is Halloween.

Austin: 113 guild are coming, since we know what to do.

Koan: all many guild and stupednious!

Austin: sure is the rules and the place is shaking like crazy!

Koan: where not the only! (looking at the building coming up) everybody be prepared!

Austin: a race that is!

Koan: by this path! (point the path) even we can sue the magic.

Austin and koan smile each other

Austin: ready?

Koan: hell yeah!

Pumpkin man: NOW LET THE ELIMINATION ROUND: SLY LABYRINTH BEGIN!

the tow boys and their team are ready, asuitns is glowing as flash, he's in his dragon knight armor and koan glowing then a flash, koan who's in an armor that has lions on the red gauntlets, has silver shoulder armor, a pokeball in a chaos symbol on the orange chestplate, has an angle wing and a devil wing on his back, his red fur cape on his back, his helmet holds a jack-o-lentern black mask and has brown fur on his helmet, his jumpsuit looks like his demon form armor.

Pharoh Dragon: it's Omni dragon time!

Savage nehplaem: time to go wild! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	13. Chapter 12 GMG first round

As the three teams went in the labyrinth as everywhere is stairs, walls and stone floating along chess floor.

 **with team austin**

Austin is looking around.

Austin: hmmm

Austin's eyes scan the area and every guild member who in it.

Austin: ah ha!

Maya: you figure it out?

Austin: yes, this labyrinth is a maze of twists and turns.

Judy: so what we do? 

Austin: according the rules we can freely to use Magic and anybody who steps out of the zone is immediately disqualified. the pumpkin guy name Mato, if i'm not mistaken explain that interjects that the organizers will take no responsibility for deaths during the event, explaining that the place is treated with Magic so that people with fear of heights or motion sickness can compete fairly.

Kavaxas: when you said turn as these area around will litteraly turn and rotating.

Austin: indeed, I can smell the pin point location, ready guys?

As they smile and nodded, they start to follow him.

 **with koan team**

Koan is sniffing around the place then licking the floor and take a bite of it and crunching it and swallowed it.

Koan: this place is like the inside of my head, but only less cuz is spin like a car wheel.

Mumu: where should we go?

Koan: this place is a maze and me koan can smell it and caluacte already the map.

Sonic: hope natsumi and her team can made it too before sabertooth be in first place. 

Koan: follow koan! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

They start to run/dash with him though the labyrinth.

Koan and austin telepathic team natsumi about this and warning even the location.

Erza: you heard them, we better make it quick and watch out when it start rotate , good thing i ha-

Austin: (telepathic) erzy, no compass.

Erza: oh poo.

Austin: (telepathic)if you find us erza I'll give a huge strawberry cheesecake

Koan:(telepathic) you help too natsumi, wendy, lucy, grace and wendy, then me let you taste one of my soul.

That made Erza drool a waterfall.

Lucy, natsumi, wendy and grace eyes glint as their mouth drool waterfall.

Erza: I WILL FINE YOU CAKY AUSTY!

Lucy: let's not just stand here!

Natsumi: let's go!

Wendy: right!

Grace: you got it!

Austin with his team as kavaxas, judy, maya, mortum, sly, shana, madoka and maya. And Koan with his team, darkseid, sonic, the joker, ragneel, haruna, scarlet and velvet. The two boys make illusion clone to keep people occupied while the place spin. But the boys and their team

They reach to the door that said " goal" as mato appeared in front of him.

Mato: congratulations!

Austin and koan: we did it!

Mato: the legendary austin d ookami and koan kasai seinruyami , you have made it in first place in the first round.

They heard running noise as they turn to team natsumi

Austin: oh...

Koan: DUCK!

They tackled to there respected husbands

Koan: BAGEL REPTILE!

Mato: oh well second place goes to fairy tail!

Austin: anyone else?

Mato: you and sabertooth along dunialle's guild are tie.

Austin: why am i not surprise?

Koan: they seem wanted to defeat us badly.

Sonic: who else made it?

Mato: Now then, Team Fairy Tail A, team dragon force, team mad pack, sabertooth, Corrupt damienon in first place, fairy tail team B came in 2nd place. Team raven tail in 3rd place ,team lamia scale is in 4th place, team blue Pegasus in 5th place, team mermaid heel in 6th place and lastly team Quattro in 7th place.

Austin: well this should be fun.

Koan: hotdog!

 **Timeskip**

the three groups are now wearing different uniforms. As Austin wearing a dragon chest plate armor underneath it a black long sleeves and orange line shirt, he wearing slightly blue shaded glasses , his symbol on the back, pocket pants along have knee pads, gauntlet and his scarf is like a belt as a sash.

Koan wearing is shirtless and his fur frame tide at the lower waist , wearing a baggy black pants , showing his tail, his horns come out, wearing a black and red line vest with reddish padding , beast like shoes, wearing gauntlet wristbands with spike and a chaos symbol with a claw mark tattoo on his his expose chest and on his right shoulder hi mask as a shoulder pad and a silver visor like cover his eyes, but it got spike on it.

Austin: (clean his glasses) hmm, been a long time. I wear shades. (put them on) i wish it was orange and not blue.

He turn as see koan's tattoo and his visor spike.

Austin: not bad look on you dude.

Koan: thanks i got this vidor of that asshole.

Austin: who?

Koan: well...a dark universes i extinct from my travel, it causes of batman who become a joker.

He shivered of thinking that batman is the joker.

Austin: that is both creepy and terrifying. So, ready for the games K?

Koan: you got it bro! And let go our team, they must be done with their new outfit and we let elfman be an assist since wendy passed out of how good my soul is.

Austin: hehehe, that's you for ya.

As they walk out there teams followed as they wear some new uniforms.

Everyone looked at the two heroes new uniform and erza hugged him and Natsumi came and hugged him as well.

Erza: mine.

Natsumi: mine!

Madoka push erza and grace push natsumi as they hugged them.

Madoka: no mine!

Grace: move over flame brain!

Austin: you all look great.

Koan: stupidous!

Austin: well everyone, shall we?

Koan: how wendy?

They see wendy giggling mad with swirling eyes.

Lucy: she be fine.

Sly: good thing we have elfman to help.

Sonic: anyway let's go!

Everyone nodded as each 3 team walking outside. As they reach outside of the arena as the whole entire

Austin: this is it

Koan and Austin see the future vision and got very worst even natsumi fighting gajeel along grace and juvia figting the thunder legion and lucy fighting the staruss sibling.

They shake their heads as Austin grunt while koan cacking.

Austin: nuts...

Koan: that's funny..hehehe

Lucy: what is it?

Koan: is nothing sunflower, me koan...sees it again...hehehehehe.

Lucy then hugs him on his arm

erza hug Austin's arm as well as she already know the look of his dragonic eyes flashes slightly highlight orange.

Erza: another glimps?

Austin: something like...that, why?

Erza: just a little worried about you.

Austin: yeah de ja vu, now I know what zack feels like.

anncouner: next came the team last, the rowdy hellhounds Quatro Cerberus!

5 members of the quatro caming in.

Austin: _hmm, rocker warcry, jager, Nobarly and the big guy Semmes._

Announcer: and coming in 6th is a guild fill with grim and very blue sea! Mermaid heel!

Koan: _kitty! along Araña Webb, Beth Vanderwood, Risley Law and kagura who she seem serious along other friends and guys going gaga on them, also me smell ragneel's two sisters as back up._

Announcer: in fith place as glimp in the darkness blue Pegasus ! next in 4th place ! the goddess of lovestruck, the sacred desytoer! lamia scale!

Austin: _hehehehe, kira, lyon yuka,toby, and sherry's cousin, Sherria , I can smell she a sky god slayer, wendy sure gonna have some fun, silver, cream, vector and blaze._

Announcer: to introduce our third contation! One of darker, spooky in a midnight mirror in this munch darker in this day view, give it up for raven tail!

Koan and Austin: _cheap knock off, Ivan Dreyar Guild Master of Team Raven Tail, Flare, Kurohebi, orba and Nullpudding._

Announcer: oh wow! what a surprise this competition got a whole lot more interesting folks! Came in second place is fairy tail team b!

Austin: _jellal in disguise, he is free nut as myston give it away. even back up since now laxya, mira ,gajeel, and juvia are here._

As every 5 different guild members of Quatro Cerberus, mermaid heel, blue Pegasus , lamia scale, Raven tail and fairy tail team B.

From came in and now they're ready to call out fairy tail team A, sabertooth, Deprivation Draco , mad pack and dragon force.

Koan: alright bro they gonna call us up.

Austin: alright.

Announcer: and last but certain not least, the 5 team that came in first place for the permanently, that's right! You know them! You love them! Now get up from your knee the most powerful guild in fiore! the only sabertooth! fairy tail team A!

Then came in is sting, rogue, racheal, sara, rufus, rufus,yukino, and Orga and team fairy tail A, natusmi, lucy, elfman, grace, and erza.

Announcer: and now everyone! The moment that we've been waiting for a very long 7 years, a duo who the most among strongest member of fairy tail at fiore! That every girls who go very gaga to see them! That help defeat the most dangerous enemeis, get ready to scream! Get ready to cry! raised your hand up and give it for the Dragon rider and his dragon force! the chaotic beast! And his mad pac !

Came in is Austin and his team , koan and his team to the arena. Everyone in the arena started to screen from the top of there lungs as the girls started to pull out giant boards of them, one group of girls started to laugh crazy for koan as they are praising him like a god and the other group started to wear bunny ears and fake dragon wings as they cheer for austin.

Koan: wow! There nuts like me!

Austin: why do the girl have bunny ears?

Bloody growled.

Cream hugged Austin and miliana tackle koan in a hug.

Austin: hey cream.

Koan: CLOCK STONE!

Cream: hi mr Austin! I miss you!

Miliana: kitty koany!

Quatro Cerberus gasp looking at koan.

Rocker: no way...that the chaotic beast! Koan! Were your biggest fan!

Koan: you are? (scratching his head like a dog)

Semmes: you bet we are! Can we have your autograph?

Koan: later.

Announcer: and the last one who tie in first place, a guild who full of destruction, grimm, bitte, dangerous among all dark guild there is, arch enemy to fairy tail's strong duo, the world's end ! Derivation Drago!

Everyone booed as the last group came in is geroge and his team and jennifer and his team, George give a deadly glare makes fear everyone as they audience cheering loudly.

Austin: _George..._

Koan: _Jennifer..._

the girls of koan and austin start to show there deadly auras.

Cream: who's that meany?

Austin: my enemeis and geroge here the person who killed my mom and aunt and ruin my life and made me this along dung and terrible people.

She then glared at him along dara's hearing heard that, her eyes slightly glow glaring at George.

Cream: big meanie.

Koan: see that skank with george and her own team?

As Racheal is hearing too.

Miliana: yeah?

Koan: that my ex girlfriend who trick my heart, killed my parents and little sister and the whole reason i gone broken and insane because she made me this.

Miliana then shuggled onto him and racheal growl like a dragon.

Koan: did you tell kagura about jellal since, you know about simon.

Miliana: yes.

Koan: good, don't want her to be furious at jellal, it wasn't his fault nor ultear, they was victims.

Miliana: yep, oh and austin.

Austin: (adjust his shades) yes?

Miliana: my friend kagura is curious about you.

Austin: oh?

Miliana: yes, simon told his stores about you two.

Austin: well until now she does.

Austin and koan turn at fairy tail team B.

Austin: laxyia! Gajeel! juvia! myston! Good to seeyah!

Koan: wow! (blush looked at mirajane's black dress) hotdog mira! Me know you will come!

Mirajain: oh thank you.

Gajeel blush and steam seeing velvet wearing a hot outfit as she notice.

Velvet: like what you see? (gajeel nodded fast) good.

Laxyia: so austy, how you and koan feeling okay?

Austin: yeah why?

Laxyia: well ever since of you two notice of you know, t-the white mage.

Austin: we see furether of the future on our vision.

Juvia: how worst

Austin: laxyia's thunder legion up against grace and you, but worst you lost your magic since surviving from "her".

That made her mad.

Mirajane: koany, what about me?

Koan didn't say as he grunting his teeth hard.

Mirajane: koany please tell me.

Koan: you and your brother and sister, up against Lucy.

She hugs him and snuggled his face.

Mirajane: oh koany, i'm so sorry.

Koan: first ryuko, and now...and now my wives, cuz those eyes...there empty of false light.

Ryuko hugs him tight.

Koan: huh?

Mira and ryuko lift his visor as they see his eyes with tears.

Ryuko: I'm so sorry.

Koan: I know is not your fault (ryuko walk back to her seat and he turn mirajane) will you and my wifes, swear, to fight off even whatever happen and will not, never fall in "Her" grasp?

Miragain: (hugs him) I will.

Ryuko: me too.

Koan: (grin and put his visor back on) so instead of join the white, why not mine? I am an angel after all.

Miragain: do you have to ask?

Koan: well you are my queen, beside Jennifer is here, and is your chance since I already did make her my chewtoy.

Ryuko: I'll try to kill her for you~.

Koan: how about tonight, you'll be the first to join me.

Austin:(glared at geroge) how the hell did you escape?! I could have sworn you was trap!

George: well I escaped, you can do more of your trick and your adapting of outthinking, but even I died or erase out of existence and non stop eternal torment , there is way.

Austin: damn it! but I like to see you try!

Raven tail team looked at Austin and koan.

Ivan Dreya: _those two, they'll be a problem but no matter, hope dunialle can help me through this._

Announcer: we kept our audience waiting long enough, is about time to an invalid the official schedule tournament!

Then bursting from the ground is a giant stone tablet.

Austin: that's one huge tablet.

grace: there's gonna be a lot of action in a few days.

natusmi and koan: now your talking!

announcer: each one of the rule will begin by contacts pertcaite will be rank from first 2 and 8 rank, the ream will be rewarded points how they do great in the contacts , addictally the team are aloud to select which of them they wanted to compete. After that we have battles these treat for you loyal fans since is your suggest they created this match ups.

Erza: interesting.

Grace: sound like they chooses to who fight who.

Lucy: so then, if you don't watch how munch magic you use in a contacts you'll find yourself a battle no time to rest.

Announcer: the rules are simple, each team will square of here, the winning team score a 10 points while the losing team get jack squat, if a case of draw both team will rewarded 5 points, ready for action? let's get this started of the first contacts grand magic games we called "hidden"

then the stone tablet showing the word "hidden"

Austin: good ol hide and seek.

Koan: as if the maze be the different.

Austin: that true.

Announcer: each team must chose one member to compete ounce your selection are made, the rule will explain their antiredly.

Austin: sly, your up.

Koan: haruna do your best.

Haruna: you can count on me koany!

Announcer: the competitors are chosen, the long way has finally been over, grab some refreshment and glue to your seat cuz you don't wanna missed single moment of hidden!

 **Timeskip**

The selective mages and start to walk around a replica of town.

Grace: where the heck did everyone go?

Juvia: the others has disappeared.

Lyon: now I see, so this is the game isn't?

Eve: high and seek.

Beth: should I be hiding? Or should I be seeking instead?

Yeagwer: I use to play this game when I was a little kid, is there somebody looking for us?

Sly: hmph, I can do this even night time.

Haruna: let see(sniff around and notice rutus as she grin) a surprise attack on the whole area while they busy huh? Well play sabertooth, (show her snake eyes) game on.

Announcer: Here the rules of the game, all the players are hiding and seeking at the same time.

Natsumi: what is that means?

Announcer: the main hidden is to locate other players, ounce you done that, you'll have to land an attack on them, the player successfully connect their attack when ever or not does any damage will then be rewarded with one point!

Grace: wait, now what's going on?

A holograms of the 11 competes.

Grace: ah man! there's hudnreds of them!

Lucy: what with all the look alike?

Nastumi felt sick.

Elfman: why you get all puky?

Natsumi: the thought of many grace really grossing me out, I rather have a lot of koany.

Koan: I don't mind that, seem cool.

Austin: same with juvia.

Kavaxas: I see, these illusion duplicate is keeping them from telling which one is the real or not challengers.

Erza: that is extremely difficult.

Scarlet: let just hope either juvia and grace along sly and haruna will do.

Announcer: I know there pretty , but those copy aren't for show folks! Attacking fake competer by mistake and it'll cost you 1 point, is time to disspared like a black cat in an ally way, save and high in plain sight!

As the bell ring the game has begun.

An nouncer: let's play hidden!

The selected start to find there opponents, juvia, haurna and grace sniffing around along sly using his senses of the shadow that connected to life as he can tell which one is real.

Sly: hmm, this would be a cake walk. (went into the shadows)

Juvia: if it was austy I don't mind but I cant lose a point, although i'll do my best.

Haurna: now where should I find my pray?

Haruna looked at rufus on top of the city.

Haruna: ah ha.

As with grace taking a walk around.

Grace: now who am I going to see(she sniff) _raven tail's member alright then._

Nalpudding: you dimwit.

She turn at him.

Nalpudding: you don't have the snowballs chance if it take you this long to figure out the game.

Grace: your with raven tail.

Nalpudding: as the matter of fact I am, the names nalpudding

grace: well is officially nice you to find me like this

grace: so that means I don't have to find you !(make a ice hammer) ICE HAMMER ! thanks for giving me my first point

Buzzing noise.

Grace: what the? I clearly pounded the guy!

As it show a fake nallpudding as he chuckle.

Grace: no way!

Nallpudding: nice try but this here the real thing see?

She vanished as she try again as nallpudding grin.

Nallpudidng: oh grace, you make this to easy!

He punch her back but suddenly a buzzing noise.

Nallpudding: huh?!

Then he got whammed by an ice mace as he grunt in pain and buzzing noise as nalpudding lose a point as the real grace was behind him all along.

Nalpudding: what the hell?! I thought I had you! how did I lose a point?! wait a minute how come your not losing a point when you hit my copy?!

Grace: when I caught your scent when we encounter, I use my illusion you thought I hit your fake copy self by the fake buzzing sound , but it wasn't real, I fool you to hit the fake copy me to lose a point and I earn my first point by surprising you, your the one to make this to easy.

Nalpudding: what the hell?!

Grace: yep so now let's have a snow time (snap her finger while grinning)

she then make a bit snowy around the place make nullpudding shivering

Koan: way to go snowflake!

Grace: whats wrong? Feeling a breeze?

Nullpudding: d-d-d-damn you(vanished)

As with sly taking a leap around building and then land at the ground and taking a walk.

Sly: hmm, I wonder where's beth at?

Then coming out of the ground are carrots that are aiming at the raccoon.

Beth: **CARROTS MISSLE!** (but sly dodge it, and vanished in smoke she came out) ah shoot I totally missed that racoon

then got hit by yeager's cactus till got blast in ice by lyon then he got shadow blast by sly.

Sly: gotcha jack forst.

Lyon: you have some nice ability.

Sly: yeah, and watch out, water mage in 10 o clock (vanished in smoke)

Lyon: huh?

Juvia deliver a kick to lyon as lose a point and vanished as grace came.

Grace: so I didn't expect you and the team B would come.

juvia: master's pomise, beside I can be with my austy along their team assisting us.

Austin: wha~t? (turn to makarov) did you made a bet at us master?

Koan: which is the why they're here to help? (grin like a chesrie cat)

austin: so it's a double edge bet if ether team wins hmm?

koan: if we won our bet.

Austin: we got something of the losing team for 1 entire day.

The girls are all shivering.

Austin: relax girls

koan: is not bad, we consider it,(smirk) a reward~

Austin: of trying their best and you know,(smirk)what you gonna like what you see~.

They all blush in delight cant wait to see what they have in store for them.

Wakaba: damn, they know how to turn them on and control the girls here.

Marco: and they attract more into there web, there like spiders praying on the girls like fly's.

Then came in nullpudding but juvia make a gun finger sign.

Juvia: bang

she shot a water bullet sent him flying crash hard to the ground.

Nullpudding: Not again.

He lose another point.

grace: then quit leaving yourself wide open pal.

sly appeared behind nullpudding.

sly: batter up!

he whammed his cane sent him crash another building losing another point, then suddenly snowing

Sly: it must be eve doing that.

Grace: this is not that cold.

Juvia: i wonder where's haruna also dunialle suppose to be here but where ?

As a snow blizzard but sly vanish along grace make a ice shield

As sl look around but then dodges to see neyla as she was stealth as she already hit eve , nullpudding and lyon for point.

Neyla: cooper!

Sly: long time no see, "officer" neyla.

Neyla: grrr I hate you so much cooper! And I will kill you where you stand!

Sly: still mad we whoop your mechincal butt as clock-la? Not a bright idea since clockverk put up more a fight then you.

She roared in anger.

Sly: that's new

She show steel claws whip as she try smash him whip around as sly dodges and tallen almost shoot him as sly teleport kick him

 **Meanwhile.**

Rufus on top of the building.

Rufus: Rufus: i find this game dreadfully boring, i commited this song to memories, the rythem of their heartbeats, their footstep and tone of their magic. Is all there inside my mind memory make

Then it change night of yellow glowing as find the real chanellger

Rufus: NIGHT OF SHOOTING STARS!

Rain energy blast hit yeager ,lyon , neyla , tallen but sly ,juvia and gracs quickly dodges but rufus'magic cancel when Haruna then kick him down as he crash the ground, he lose a point as, she caught his hat and put it on.

Haruna: not even memory can't trace me.

Rufus: but how?! And give back my hat!

Haruna: Mmm, no in fact is time to end this ( make a whistle)

Grace and juvia teleport next ti her and sly .

Haruna: let finished this together.

Sly: i was thinking the same thing

Grace, juvia ,haruna raised their hand up and sly raised his cane up as well.

Haruna: **HYRDA ARMADA!**

Grace: **ICE MAKE: ENERGY RAIN!**

Juvia: **WATER DROP OUT!**

Sly: **SHADOW SHOWER!**

Haruna unleashed black and green snakes raining down along ice energy blast , water jets raining down along shadow energy hitting rufus, nullpudding try to dodge it but got hit many time, beth, neyla, tallen, lyon and yeager at all same time they losing points while fairy tail scoring more points.

Announcer: whoa there!

Austin and koan fist bump.

Austin: sally and makarov picked the best of the best for us.

Koan:yep

Ivan growling in frustation along sting and rogue shocking and can't beleive what their seeing.

Rouge: u-u-u-w-what?

Sting: how?!

Sara and racheal cheering.

Sting: why are you two cheering for them?!

Sara: none of your buisness.

Racheal: now shut up

As the smoke clear as they all down losing a lot of points , but nullpudding try to get up , he notice look up grace's foot raised up icy.

Nullpudding: w-what are you?!

grace: if we tell you…

She grin like koan

Grace: it would be a surprise

She stomp on his face as the bell ding as the hologram is gone.

Announcer: and with that! The game is over!

Sly slid his cane though his arms and did a pose.

Then it show the board to everyone of how many point did the team member did.

Fairy tail is 1st , sabertooth 2nd , derpviroan drago and raven tail 3rd , laima scaile 4th , mermaid heel 5th , blue pegasus 6th and quatro cerebus is.

Everyone cheered and austin and koans fans are worshiping them more for there win, Koan went to grace and haruna petted their head, austin kiss juvia.

Austin: nice job my sea queen.

Koan: you two was awesome and love the hat haruna.

Haruna: oh thank.

Grace kiss him.

Grace: anything for my king~.

Juvia: thank you darling!

As sting glaring at Austin and koan as there getting the upper head and in first along ivan is not so happy that loses by this.

Sting: grr, damn those fairy tail!

Iven: we need to deal with them.

Wendy then pop out from koan's fur frame.

Koan: yellow wendy! What doing?

Koan: enjoy the smoothie of my soul.

Wendy: yep!

Mavis came hugged Austin.

Austin: hey mavis.

Mavis: hey austy!

Austin: how are yo doing?

Mavis: great as I know your team can win.

Austin: sure is, can't wait for the next match, i wonder how the zack in celetail world is doing.

 **Meanwhile**

In the celestsil spirit world leo along with aqurious, virgo, cancer, capricorn, gemini , scirpio, aries, tarusus is looking at zack who's sleeping crossing his arms and legs with his hood up.

Leo: who is this guy? And why i senses he almost like us but very same like austin and koan.

Virgo: hmm, he must be a new celestial spirit.

Leo: huh.

Aqurious: (eyes wide) no way, he's a half celestialdapien!

This shocked everyone then turn to see him sleeping.

He begin to wake up and stretch.

Zack: that was a good nap (he look at the gang) oh hey guys.

Leo: hey.

Zack: why look so spook?

Aris: i-i-it just that…. W-we never met a real life celestial.

Zack: actually I'm half , my mom is and my dad is human, since my mom is one.

Leo: i see

 **Back to the gang**

 **Timeskip**

Lucy is now on the battle field as she is now up against flare 

lucy: cheer me on koany~!

Koan: GO FOR IT LUCY!

announcer: our very first match of this grand magic games ,the ability zaodiac wielder lucy heartfila, up against the prense of entitny flare sornao.

Flare: to bad for you blondie.

Natusmi: come on! knock that crazy eyes for next week!

Erza: you win it'll keep us running!

Elfman: yeah! Knock her lights out! 

She then made a koan smile and made her eyes demon.

Lucy: now, lets get the carnage.

Then carnage came out from koan's fur frame

carnage: did someone , call me ?

koan: know not you, the other world

carnage: oh (went inside)

mato walk up between them

mato: competers, step forward ! this entrie arena will be your battle filed ladies,since this is 1 on 1 , we vote the rest of the team completely off field ! you have a 30 minute time limit

Flare: good plently of time.

she turn at koan as koan eating pizza and waffle as a sandwhich and mouth cover in syrup while wagging his dog tail and his dog ears.

Lucy: hey, what's that look for.

Flare: I just cant help to look at my darling koany~.

Lucy: YOUR WHAT?!

Flair: you heard me, and I think he deserves a better woman then you blondie.

Lucy's thought: she so asking for it, I got 30 minute, (smirk) i'll save my surprise for her for the right moment, i need to sue my keys in action.

Mato: if you knock your opponent out or make them forfeit in time limit, you win! i wanna good clean fight! (the bell ring) now let's rumble!

Lucy: here we go! (pull out her Taurus key) **OPEN! GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! TARURUS!**

She summon him, the cow man swing his ax down but flare jump high to avoid that.

Lucy: **OPEN GATE OF THE SCORPION! SCORPIO!**

Scorpio appeared.

Scorpio: wicked! is a party!

Bisca: two celestial spirit at ounce?!

Azelck: that's amazing! She got way stronger since out of nowhere.

Asuka: get her spirit guy!

Scorpio: **SAND BUSTER!** (Launch a sand tornado at flare)

Flair burst in laughter and use her hair burst of fire to block the snad attack

natsumi: she uses fire?!

Austin: hair magic, hmm.

Lucy: now tarurus, is time to kick things up a notch!

Tarurus can dooooo!

He swift his ax make the sand blows.

Scorpio: yeah man you got it! Let's go!

Tarrus jump up with the ax cover in sand dancing.

Tarurus: **SANDSTORM AX!**

He slammd it down as make a huge sandstorm around the area.

Lucy: thanks guys that was awesome ! and you see that? Koany is my since i mate with him

As flare up top but very pissed that she took his virginty

flare: I'M GOING TO KILL HER! HAIR SHOWER! WOLF FANG!

Sherria: wow her do all kinds of creepy thing.

Koan: remind me of my fur frame.

Yuka: interesting.

Silver: i'll say.

lucy: **OPEN THE GATE OF THE GIANT CRAB!**

She summon cancer to cut the hair wolf.

Cancer: the master bob is in the house baby!

Flare: no my hair! you cut it!

Lucy: way to go cancer!

Cancer: doing with the do is my job baby!

Flare: HOW DARE YOU?!

She dug under ground as the hair caught her ankle ,hitting her and dragging her around the floor

Koan: Lucy!

Flare: your spirit have nothing on my traces.

Lucy: oh yeah? My whip disagree!

She use her whip to her flare's wrist.

Lucy: how's that for free flowing!

As the two spin in mid air circle at the same time , flare try to burn her ankle but it aint working munch she endure tick lucy kick flare then Lucy's feet burning as she panting a bit.

Flare: ah having a hard time getting up? is because my beautiful hair burn your little tootsy.

But her shock that lucy is fine as the boots she remove it.

Lucy: i really like these boots, it look good to impress my husband, man what a waste.

Flare:(shocked) _I don't believe it, my belelvie scorching red hair barely hurt her, damn you blondie_

she scream as then a hair went underground, as the hair whip going after asuka but Austin caught it as flare flinch of surprise.

Austin: don't even think about it.

Bisca: oh thank you Austin.

Ausitn: anytime.

Lucy pull out the ultramatrix silver key.

Lucy: **OPEN GATE OF THE AZURE HERO! LEWAMUSE PRIME!**

Then a blue pillar flash down as came in is zack

zack: hmm so this is the game huh? Pretty nice (look around)

Lucy: hey zack, good to see you again.

zack: you too luce and why your not wearing any boots?

Lucy: (point to flare) that bitch burned them.

Zack turn her.

Zack: so her huh? Hair magic, (turn at flare) so i take it your the weird horse's tail try to hurt my summoner?

Flare: what's it to you?!

zack: that is not nice to try bully out of jealousy cuz you love my brother and respect lucy. (show his ultramatrix)

then he slammed it as a blue flash ,he's a green, bulbous alien. He resembles a puffer fish. He has 3 spikes sticking out the top and bottom of his head. His mouth covers mostly the upper front of him, which is filled with dull colored, pointed teeth. His eyes are connected to the corners of his lips. He has arms with four-fingered hands, short, stubby legs and a long tail. wears black pants that partly covers his stomach and has the ultramtrix blue belt symbol and blue line on the bottom.

?: **POSITIVE SPITTER!**

Flare: what is that thing?

Eve: he can transformed like Austin and koan!

Sara: who is he?

Austin: that's our brother who's the oldest.

They all turn at ausitn and koan as their surprise.

Koan: yep and my partner.

Austin: meet Zackery masayoshi orion a.k.a lewamus prime, the agent of beyond life and death the strongest hero there is with his great mind, and he's our older brother.

Eve: huh, dose he have any magic?

Austin: well trust me, he can mimic like koan, so since zack watch everything, meaning he gonna show unknown magic that no one have ever seen.

The rest of the audience are comepelty shocked

As flare launch her hair burst of flames but P. Spitter caught it and yank it, forcing her to fly at her as he puff his cheeks and head to spit a huge blue slime spit at her sent her flying crashed hard to the wall.

P. spitter: come on, I haven't gotten serious.

Flare: ew gross

Blue flash turn to p. Buzzshock as he shock her with the slime , she growling as make more fire hair as zack puff.

Zack: **CYCLONE...**

He puff his cheeks as everyone and some recognize that similar magic.

Zack: **GOD'S BELLOW!**

He unleashed a cyclone beam hit flare sent her sky flying spinning as she crashed down.

Zack: and I'm only using 0.1% of my power.

Everyone: WHAT?!

Zack: okay, lucy ready? You can show your moment so you can amuse your husband since flare try to steal him from you.

Lucy: (giggle) alright, alright, I just like to play with my pray for a bit.

Flare: what?! You been playing with me?! How dare you mock me!

She then made a devil smile and her eyes turn demonic as this surprise her.

Flare: w-what the?!

Lucy: let me show you a little something.

She start to her arm start to form black glove with chains, demonic energy start to change her clothes to different clothing, her uniform vest change to deep red that is showing her belly, she has very short shorts that has a cape on her black neck piece and fake fur tail on her hips, her head now has devil horns protruding out on the sides of her head.

Koan is shaking a lot as he make a goofy face and eyes cross.

Koan: UUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!

Koan smack his stomach gawking.

Koan: Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! UGGHHH!

lucy: (giggle madly) so cute (turn flare and grin mader) now a good part to begin!

Zack: let's go!

They charge at her as zack uppercut her lucy kick her as her finger glow as she flaotong in mid air as using gravity ro slammed her many times till flaot up.

Lucy: now to finish this~

Lucy make a celstail energy ball and zack make a blue fire ball as their hand join as above a celestial flame ball

Zack and lucy: **FALLING STAR NOVA!**

Sent the attack at flare, when make contact she scream loud as the smoke clear she knock out.

Zack: well that was fun, seeyah. (flashes away)

Announcer: AND WITH ASTOUNDING PERFORMANCE, THE WINNER IS LUCY HEARTFILIA!

Koan spin like a taz manian devil, he catch lucy, brandish, mirajane, lissana and cana to private somewhere.

Elfmen: wonder where they're going?

Austin: dont know but koan for ya.

 **With koan**

Private room as lucy, brandish, lissana, cana, lissana and mirajane as they see koan panting looking like a wild animal gonna eat him, they can senses his lust and mating.

Lucy: well girls, shall we let him have his way.

Brandish: well you did amuse him outstanding, i don't mind he'll eat me as long i can have some of his soul~.

Cana: I think we all want his soul, but I wonder what he'll do~.

Koan grin as he snap hos finger tentacles came in wrapped the girls except lucy as it fondle their breasts, shove their pussies and to there to feed them his souls.

Lucy: you want to personally take me yourself right~?

Koan: oh yeah, good job of winning so i have to reward you, turning me on using the demon form.

Lucy: yeah, your the greatest prize of all~.

Koam: yes, but first two.

He Snap finger as Grace and haruna came.

Koan: (laugh madly) me koan didn't forget you two did a good job as well.

Grace: (huged him) we aim to please our man.

Haruna: (hugged him as well) yeah, I know what you like(sexy smile) you want us to switcheero like the changeling

koan: indeed! So lucy, haruna and grace. you three did a good job, pick which body you wanna switch with them (turn at lissana, cana, mirajane and brandish getting fucked and drop down by the tentacles)

Lucy: Hmm~, I picked cana.

Haruna: brandish

Grace: Mira

Koan: good choice.

He snap his finger as they switch bodies.

Lucy/cana: now this is going to be fun~.

Cana/Lucy: yep.

Haruna/brandish: ooh, I love this body.

Brandish/Haruna: and i with yours

Grace/Mira: lets have some fun mira.

Mira/Grace: gladly.

Koan: HOTDOG! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 **Meanwhile**

Erza: they sure having fun.

Austin: yep and can't wait what next we'll do, cuz dunialle, ivan and jimmena better watch out, cuz this game gonna level up in our term.

-0-0-0-

 **anthers note: understand that you guys pointing about grammer around, like a friend of mine said and others, no one is perfect, so you'll do your things and me and my partner will do our thing.**


	14. Chapter 13

Announcer: alright everyone I hope you all are ready because this is going to be one for the history books, I hope you insane animal group are here because here's your god and idol, KOAN!

then crashed to the ground is koan as he got up.

Koan: I smell pudding, cuz peace is better then...CHICKEN AND RICE!

the girls who cheered for koan earlier all laugh and roared out loud for koan.

Girl 32: AHAHAHAHAHA! KOAN YOU GO!

Girl 7: DEMON BEAST! DEMON BEAST! DEMON BEAST!

Girl 83: TREMBLE YOU INSECTS!

Girl 1: OUR LORD AND GOD HAS DESCENDED TO US ONCE AGAIN!

Girl 55: AND YOUR SOUL WILL BE OFFERING TO THE ONE TRUE DEMONIC KING! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Austin: wow, this is the first time someone said that to koan.

Erza: but his wifes don't like it a bit.

Lucy: back off he's ours!

Cana: only our soul!

Koan: don't forget! Koan an angel too! If only waffle and pizza was mixed together, I can dip myself into a syrup and roll around it and koan become a waffle pizza man! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!(Shaking his head to make a cow bell noise)

the followers all laughed with him and there more serious followers even got up and start to do the woz thing, but more different.

Girl 1: TREMBLE! HE IS THE ONE TRUE KING OF THIS LAND!

Girl 5: FOR HE IS THE DESCENDED OF BOTH DEMON AND ANGLE KIND!

Girl 2: FOR HIS MADNESS WILL SHAKE THE WORLD!

Girl 3: AND YOUR SOULS WILL BE OFFERING TO THE GREAT KING OF CHAOS!

Girl 4: HE IS OUR LORD AND GOD KOAN THE SAVAGE NEPHALEM! EVIL BOW TO HIM AS OFFERING!

Koans followers: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Austin: sally i'm scared now.

sally: me too.

Koan: huh? Woz have so many sisters, koan confuse as fuck, confuse as fuck! Confuse as fuck!

Announcer: a-anyways here's his challenger.

Koan sniff it as he growl.

Koan: oh no.

Announcer: she is shrouded by mystery, the most cruelest, darkest and member of the Derpviroan drago and (reading the paper make sure is right) the bitch who broke koan's heart by cheating, kill his family, and responsible of made his life a living nightmare and broke him into madness, see is dunialle's wife and evil, Jennifer!

The girls from both fairy tail and the insane beasts all growled as Jennifer came in the area while of the guys go gaga on him but some are not.

Jennifer: hmm, lucky be, I get to kill you at the first day.

Koan: oh you should go now ugly wart witch, I'm waiting patiently for Jennifer to show up.

Girl 5: TAKE HER SOUL AND RIP HER ORGANS OUT LORD KOAN!

Girl 6: LET THOSE STUPID FOOLS KNOW YOUR GREATNESS! AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!

Jennifer: SHUT UP!

Make the girls silents.

Koan: let's do this. 

They disappeared and shockwaved are making as Lilith and hikari put on an invisible barrier, as koan and Jennifer zig zag as koan notice she have a fallen angel wings and a katana sword.

Koan: heh, finally you get to entertain me, (summon the rebellion sword) prepare to die.

He stab her and slice her then she stab him as he grunt a bit cuz anti healing ,as he push her as she regenerated her head and her chest.

Koan: oh great, new tricks huh?

koan: not if I end you first !

he slap his nemetrix as he turn to armorperttia while wielding his sword ,they kept clashing and clashing as Jennifer shoot a finger beam multiple times as he absorb and shot it back, but she teleported while make a energy sword slash to sent him crashing till a red flash, crabdozer rhammed her to the ground till she lift him up and smash him to the ground many times till turn to kisteel clobber, using his tails as sword to slashing with her as she dodges but some cut and slashes.

Jennifer: I bet it awful how the white mage did to fairy tail and you.

Kisteel clobber flinch as keep focus in the bettle.

Kisteel clobber: m-me don't know what your talking about?

Jennifer: don't play dumb with me, we saw the vision and the future screen

kisteel clobber breath fire as she dodges and cut it and kick his face and he bit her

kisteel clobber: no way

Jennifer: yes, also as your sister and ryuko, you saw it didn't you.

kisteel clobber: b-but how? how did the white mage control them!

Jennifer: true me and my lover be dead soon but we expect she ask us to give it to her so she can make your wife and kids as weapon to reborn as fairy tail of white.

Kisteel clobber: that's no true! Impossible! 

Jennifer: it is, soon she'll make them all disappear and become white if she doesn't get what she wants, and you will have nothing with you.

She unleashed a beam blast sent kisteel clobber crash and turn to koan, getting up as kept fighting.

Mirajane: so that how the white mage done it, bu-

Mirajane, lissana and lucy see a vision of the future , the startuss siblings fighting against lucy as the vision stop.

Lucy: oh my god.

Lissana: oh god.

Mirajane: oh koany.

lucy: you two saw the future screen vision too?

Lissanna: I wish I did not, what are we going to do?

Lucy: i dont know , remember koan told us about his other self with meister and weapon and souls?

Elfman: yeah why?

Lucy: he told me something so horrible happen.

Grace: what is it?

Lucy: that koans girls were manipulated and his friends also turn mean on him.

Gajeel: what?!

Lucy: they hurt him so bad and very munch means words, as koan, he...

Cana: what happen to koan?

Lucy: he want savage.

Wendy: but has he always been?

Lucy: but this time berserk as his red eyes darker, using the rage, avarice, fear, death of the lantern ring, he rampage along a different person but his fury and chaotic level up, a pure animal that so confuse, betray, angry, and hurt, (tearing and wipe her tears) it was so terrible.

Cana: oh god.

Gajeel: poor K

Natsumi: I wonder how our koan, i mean he was almost it when he discovered it, even he still smiling from the pain.

Lucy: that's because he knows that they can brake it, but the way he see it he hate the horrible and bad version of them .

Ryuko: like he hat the version of me when i was brainwashed, I didn't forgive myself of that.

As koan back away and so do Jennifer.

Koan: it'll take more anything you got!

Jennifer: okay, i learn an ability of another decade, an altentive version of the bad guy ever win that george and i made.

Koan: whatever you have i can-

She open a gate portal came out is mirajane white, lissana white, cana white, elfman white, gajeel white, ryuko white and tsume white came in of white rope.

Koan: (eyes wide in shocked) t-t-t- take it?

Lucy: OH NO!

Koan: no way...(turn Jennifer) but how...?

Jennifer: another decade has a wonderful ability, so munch creativity as their not fake or all , as happen of white mags who rule and win.

Koan: (turn white mira) mira?

White Mira: (smile and turn at koan) oh hello koan, how are you?

Koan: m-mira! Please tell me you didnt join the white mage that easily, you promise me!

Miragain: KOAN!

Jennifer grin as she snap her finger to sound proof it.

Jennifer: there.

Mirajane: damn it!

Mirajane white: oh koany, it not really bad if you join.

Elfman white: if you question against the white witch you'll be punish!

Lissana white: don't make us hurt you many.

Koan: never! I will never join that bitch!

Mirajain white: very well, you made your choice.

Lissana white: (smile) and we made our choice as well since you disrespect her and her plan.

Koan: such as?

Lissana white: to make the world bath in white.

Elfman white: and you too will join soon.

Gajeel white: if we beat it out of you.

Koan: not...gonna happen.

Jennifer: by the way, the witch give them something that make you feel pain and hurt just like I will do.

Koan using his lightning devil slayer as mirajane white in her demon like form from the fight against freed, lissana white in a form like elekomata feature , koan charge in throwing punches and kicks and so do mira white , he back flip got slash at the shoulder by lissana white's fire and lightning, he slash by Jennifer's sword slash . He got uppercut by gajeel white who in somehow combination duel element mode of shadow and iron , then elfman white as a werelion like man grab him by the and throw him hard smash the invisible barrier as slide down got up spit blood.

Koan in his half demon formed, he zoom in punching Jennifer rapidling then she knee his stomach hard make him cough out blood.

Austin: this is bad.

Natsumi: KOAN!

She throw him down aschargeding a sun and darkness huge beam as shot him as he screaming in pain, explosion happen as dust clear to show he badly hurt as he coughing a bit of blood , as mirajane white use black devil slayer to slash him but dodge it, as lissana white turn to a feature kisteel clobber as slash his left eyes.

Koan: GAH!

He shake his head as he got a scar on his right eye as lissana cover her mouth.

Gajeel white: **DRAGON SLAYER ART...**

Mirajane white: **BLACK DEVIL...**

Koan: **SKY GOD'S...**

Gajeel white: **KARMMA DEMON: IRON GOD SWORD!**

Mirajane white: **DARKNESS FALLEN BOMB!**

Koan: **BELLOW!**

Koan unleashed a dark wind roar as mirajane white's darkness bomb was huger as the attack exploded, Gajeel white make a huge iron blade slash him hard but koan getting up till lissana white stab his back as he grunt in pain.

Gajeel white slammed his hand at the ground make pillars, then use chain shackle to strain him on the pillars as he got stab through the chest, lissana white, elfman white, elfman white begin pounding him very badly as getting bruises.

Austin: I don't believe it, to think the witch was prepare, koan giving it all and enduring not to die again.

Erza: this is not going to be good.

Koan panting losing of a breath as Jennifer pounding him a lot so many times and stab him to absorb of his energy a bit, then pull her sword out then smirk at him.

Gajeel white: since he not joining, we should kill.

Mirajane white: i'm sorry koany, but you leave us no choice but we'll never forgive you.

Elfman white: We will never let someone be here, your a threat!

Lissana white: we warn you, and now you must be punish for an excuse of a husband

Jennifer: one measly little thing like you will need is, death, they abandon you and now leave you for this, just like maka and they others when they was effected and I save ryuko for you.

Ryuko white: I waited so munch for this...

She stab him far to the scissor blade so deeply, koan see the vision so munch along of terrible things as he begin chuckling while shadow eyes then he broke free while heal up but the blood stain still there.

Jennifer: what?!

Koan unleashed a shockwave sent them to the ground while the sound barrier is broken.

Everyone seeing red smiling faces of jack o lantern around the area they notice the sun having a face.

Man 521: whats happening?

Man 622: w-whats going on?

Girl 14: yes… YES! IT'S HERE!

Austin: they snapped and broke koan...t-t-t-to far.

koan: hey ,hey mira ,gajeel, ryu, lissana ,elfy... 

he made a shit eating grin while black cracks appearing on his skin while walking as holy fire coming out from the floor along hell fire as his eyes glowing deeply no pupils red, his smile is winder as ever as he absolute chaos as people felt his chaotic magic.

koan: so you giving up that easily because some magic and broke my heart? it feel good when your angry it happy being played like that huh jenny? Hahahahahahahaha.

Girl 16: RIP HER APART! MAKE THEN TERRIFIED OF YOU! AAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHHAAHHAA!

Mirajane: FUCK HER UP KOANY!

Jennifer: w-what?

As Lilith and hikar made a smile, koan walked to the group.

koan: listen up everybody and you Jennifer and white fairy tail member, you wanted to know how munch I get angry and who is my grandfather and my other grandparents?

Koan then made a nightmareish grin that would make the Grinch and any joker jealous.

Jennifer: w-what?

koan: is this , my mother is name Lilith same as the first demon name, the original Lilith passed down an improve and a neo Lilith given as my mom is beyond something that the original Lilith cant as she is her and but my mom's way but have a particle of an ascended demon along a holy demon thanks to dad.

Shocked everyone as Lilith smirk.

Koan: anyway from my mom's side. her mother is the sucubus goddess among every mages and powerful magic there is. and her husband, one of the prince of hell, who fall from heaven , fallen angel ounce but accept as became a demon. He is the members of the seven kings of hell, and that is Satan , his deadly sins is wrath.

Tsume: GO MURDERIZE THEM!

Austin: holy shit, if satan is his grandfather and that means his brothers are koan's uncle!

Jennifer: w-what about your dad?

koan: oh let say as god made 7 prince of heavens, way back before back them as they use to be as one entity being angel among it, but god split them as the other combine half, as given reincarte of the a strongest wizard and his wife give birth to my dad who is a human but now a half archangel and half human. my uncles or auntie, yes they are the seven archangels, Uriel, Raphael, Raguel, Michael, Sarakiel, Gabriel, and Remiel. not only I got the 7 sins of pride, lust, greed, gluttony, envy, wrath and sloth. but as the seven virtues, I always got Chastity Castitas, Temperance, Charity, Diligence, Patience, Kindness and Humility.

Elfmen: NOW THAT'S A REAL MAN!

koan: also i'm going to do this...(dusted himself and crack his fingers)

That make Austin flinch in fear and pale.

Koan: i'm gonna do to you like how the other koan in the other world of meister and weapon, i'm going to do to you and your new friends like the other koan did to the kishin.

koan scream as engulf the entire space and everywhere.

Koan: RELEASE THE INNER MAD MIND! UNIVERSE GALAXY WORLD OF KOAN!

As the entire flash bright light engulf everywhere in this dimension area even planet, space to blind everybody but when as soon the light goes down to show everything is more chaotic.

Austin: is a nightmare!

Uncle grandpa: good morning austin!

Deadpool: no is a dream come true!

Bloody bunny: (hugs his arm tighter) mine.

Bugs bunny: and say i was looner of it.

Bloody bunny eyes wide in horror and fear, she turn slowly at bugs bunny.

Bugs bunny: eh what's up bloody?

Bloody bunny: (pull her sword out) YOU STAY AWAY!

Austin: b-b-bloody why your s-scare of b-bugs?

Bloody bunny: I don't want to talk about it.

Bugs: ( lower her sword down) look doc , have anyone told you not to cary sword out like that ? You'll poke your eye out with it.

Bloody bunny: I ENTEN TOO!

Bugs bunny: and i attend you watch out from behind.

Bloody bunny: I WONT FALL OF YOUR TRICK AGAIN!

Hunters came out and raiding shooting her as dusted clear bloody bunny got swirling eyes and cover of some soot.

Bugs bunny: i try to warn ya.

Jennifer look around in absolute fear, the white mages are confused to what to do.

Koan: welcome to my world bitches! Even i infused the 10th and 5th dimension with me as i called it KOAN UNKNOWN INFINITY DIMENSION!

Austin roll his eyes and foam passed out.

Erza: AUSTY!

Koan: and now my little associate, (whistle his finger) come on out spinel!

then bouncing into the arena is a very pink girl with dark pink hair with pigtails, pink gloves, jester boots, skirt and black top with an upside down heart and black lines on her chest.

Spinel: HEEEEEELLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO EVERYONE!

Sonic: who the hell is she?!

Sly: or where she come from?

Spinel: what do you need me to do besty?!

Mickey mouse came in next to her

Mickey: oh boy!

Jennifer: what?!

Mickey: there no escape from you jennifer, this is the end of the road for you.

Spinel: (stretches her head to her) oh, so your the jennifer I heard so much about, you really made my besty sadywady!

Goofy: and those white fairy tail'.

Gajeel white: what the hell?! Goofy?!

Goofy: I got something for you.

He pull out a big crane machine magnet as zoom in riding it as the big magnet attract gajeel white.

Gajeel white: w-w-what the?!

Then taking gajeel to a machine then drop him, crunshing him and make him a cube like gajeel white shape.

Gajeel white: ...ow.

Then Donald duck came out quacking behind elfman white kept hitting his head and stretch his eyes, tongue and lips wacking him with a mallet.

Donald duck: you betray koan!

Elfman white: what?

Donald duck: you betray koan!

Elfman white: what?

Donald quack more then Spinel make her hands grow to smash lissana white along mickey whammed ryuko white and tsume white.

Koan: have fun, leave mirajane, elfman, lissana and Jennifer to me, you all can have what left of jenny when is over.

Spinel: ooh, ooh, can I help out too? We can play whack-a-mage with them!

koan: elfman is yours to deal with.

Spinel: yay!

koan turn mirajane white, Jennifer and lissana white

koan: to show you two something

he made 2 duplicate of himself

koan 2: **DEVIL SOUL! LUCIFER!**

Koan 3: **ANGEL SOUL! MICHEAL!**

Koan 2 a red black flashes, as his skin is pale , his hair upward back reveal his forehead, a pair of goat horns, shirtless only torn shorts, his scale of his arms and thighs cover with black marks crack like, white and blue armor shoulder pads, forearm have a small spike blade color orange, some orange chestplate, his legs sharper as a monster, his tail on his back long as it color black with red and orange streak with a tip blade like, his wings are black feather as a fallen angel, two round-curled horns on both sides of his head.

koan 2 wearing a white cloak, a body suit white ,blue and golden armor like jumpsuit, his hair is darkish brown, pure white wings and has a golden white halo.

as all the girls and koan's girl burst of nosebleed of seeing the 2 koans form.

Announser: ooh! Looks like we are getting a real treat here folks!

Koan: and now this, since your in my kingdom!

He pull out his banana lockseed.

Koan: henshin.

He press a button on the left side.

 **BANANA!**

Then a zipper above him unzipped to show a big metalic banana float down on him slowly as koan pull out the driver belt and place it on his waist and link the lockseed on it

 **LOCKED ON!**

They heard horn played as he press the yellow knife.

 **COME ON! BANANA ARMS!**

Then the metalic banana landed on his shoulders as a red and white jumpsuit that looks like a knights chain mill. Then the banana start to detach itself and from the top armor with the helmet on with the banana sides.

 **KNIGHT OF SPEAR~!**

As the armor reattaches on the body a knight spear that looks like a peeled banana.

?: kamen rider, Baron!

Announcer: ooh! And a kamen rider form that is a banana for some reason.

Baron he charge in thrusting using his both god and devil lightning slayer that harming jennifer while koan twirl and theusting no regret impaling mirajane white while lissana in nine tail fox as koan 3, using the impact but koan 3 using his gravity as swatted then snap his finger and so do koan 2 as mirajane white and lissana white scream of pain. Baron then slice his driver three times.

 **BANANA SPARKLING!**

Koan 2 and koan 3 pound the two girl as then grab jennifer and through 3 of them toward baron as he ready of his attack, baron stab his spear to the ground and three holographic bananas appared and he jump up to preform a drop kick as an explsoion as leaving jennifer.

Baron got something glowing in his hand.

Baron: hmmm an animal soul: nine tail fox, since i destroy her it leave it a prize.

Baron walk up and then a transaurus came in as he ride it to make the alien Pegasus flew up to lissana.

Baron: i saw the future version of you have a nine tail fox animal soul, interesting.

Lissana: well… I was going to save it for our next sex fest, I did t mean it for at lucy.

Baron: i love you always.

Lissana:( kiss his helmet) thank you koany.

He put inside of her.

Baron: you and your sister wearing robes of the white mage, (petted her hair) you sure your not wearing "anything" underneath it?

Lissana: well, if you like~.

Baron: do that, and give me that yokai mating of a nine taip fox , cuz that outfit is good.

Lissana: i will my king~

Baron jump down to jennifer as remove it turn back to normal.

Koan: and now this i wanted to use... **GOD SOUL**...

Dimaira: what?!

Koan: **ASURA!**

flames burst from underneath him as what spook everyone an iamge of a huge giant of a humanoid beast that very furious that have 3 face and six arms.

As the flames put out, everybody to seen it show koan shirtless, a bit buff muscles to show his pecs and abbs, the markings on his body as well as his eyes and arms, His eyes glow white and although he has irises, he doesn't have pupils but very beast like eyes. As he shirtless but have a torn black hakama trousers with a beast symbol pattern and a torn golden waist sash hanging. He also wears golden ceremonial graves with on his legs and epaulets on his shoulders. He also wore a white sash with a symbol of chaos. He had six arms and a mask like to show 3 face, his left side as if smarty and decimate koan, the right side is joker and rampage mixed together, he have beast claws, sharper fangs , a tail and horns.

Koan: **CHAOTIC BEAST STYLE!**

Lissana: oh wow!

As all the girls and koan's girls and different guild see the 3 different koans  
Make all the giels go insame and heart eyes seeing it , kaon asura chaotic beast style , koan 2 devil soul lucifer and koan 3 angel soul of Michael.

Nastumi: WHOA!

Tsume: GO KOANY!

Ryuko: KICK HER ASS!

Seliah: go master!

Ikaros: … (blush) so cool.

Asteara: whoa….

Lucy: oh yeah!

Grace: go get that bitch!

Wendy: go koan!

Cana: show them who the real fairy tail is!

Mirajane: kick that faker's ass!

Lissana: show then who's the real beast master!

Scarlet: kick there ass!

Racheal: go get them

Bandish: KICK THERE FUCKING ASSSES!

zerefina: DESTROY THEM!

Koan then standing as his eyes glow as a an ivnsible missle like impact shcokeave pucnhing at jennifer breaking her bones and everything like become dust and ashes slwoing as jennifer screaming in non stop pain , along koan 2 got his spear ralidling impaling her and koan 3 rapliding kicking her a lot with holy flames and along Mirajane white who survive getring kicked as well bruningn as she scream .

Koan: now this !

The 3 koan jump up high as a huge beast like energy together with angelic and demonic

All 3 koan: **HEAVEN HELL...CHAOTIC CRISMON BEAST STRIKE!**

Jennifer: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!

They slammed their fist at her as she scream engulf as she being sent to hell of her soul and body destroyed.

Jennifer: WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOOOOU...( faded to nothing)

As everything turn back to normal , koan look down at where jennifer is gone and dead for good and look up with an eye grin while laugh crazy.

Koan: koan is koan!

His followers all laughed/cheered for him.

Announcer: and with that spectalulor finish, koan from Fairy tail has one there first round!

As the 3 koan turn back to normal and merge as koan.

Koan: that was fun and here you girls!

He shoot a cannon of koan chibi plushy raining down.

koan: ME PLUSHYS FOR EVERY GIRL!

All the girls grab it as they want koan to do something cute

Koan: okay me now to do that is silly and cute!

Koan pull out a violin and he poof into his 7 year old form and wearing a gir dog costume hoodie .

Kid koan: Ta da!

 **Play Fairy Tail Unreleased Soundtrack - CanCan ~Fairy Tail Version~**

he start playing the violin as he start to do a dancing silly jumping and hopping while sticking his tongue out. Koans girls all laughed and cooed of how adorable he is and after that song they clap and he bow.

Kid koan: that's all folks!

He run off and back to his teammates.

Kid koan: kaon feel better me think but me want milk and pudding!

Tsume: (hugs him) I'm glad.

Kid koan: what you think of my encore?

Tsume: (snuggle him) its great.

Kid koan poof back.

Koan: I'll be back, there is one person i have her to join and lissana you show that nine tail fox form.

Lissana: when we're alone~.

Koan nodded as he walk off as he see flare walking alone after her injured is heal as she got pulled and turn to blush of koan.

Koan: so, you must be flare i presume?

Flare: y-y-yes.

Koan: also is nice not to harm a fairy tail member

Flare: i-I'm sorry (blush and play her finger) i - i really like you since i spy on you.

Koan: how munch you want and be with me?

Flare: u-u-um…..

Koan: you can tell me , where alone and i wont get mad , let your heart desire and show it.

Flare calm down as she so happy of it and see his face as she cant hold it anymore and she be brave to confess his question.

Flare: i-i do like you, i want you so munch.

Koan: well wish is of loyal? Will you serve raven tail? Or me along with fairy tail?

Flare: as long as I'm with you.

Koan: then let me make you perfect like my wife.

He bit her neck as she moan of this feeling as she grow wolf ears and a tail along angelic wings and demon.

Then he kiss her deep make her moan and spooning her by fondle her breasts and butt, he sucking of her soul so munch as then he start feed her of his soul deep within her mind, body and soul as she slowly becoming like his girls.

Flare's thought: i...its so good~. Heheheheheh…..ahahahahhahaahahaha AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!

koan broke the his kiss as Flare is hanging back in his arms.

Koan: how was it?

Flare: (giggle) it's fucking amazing~.

Koan tap her raven tail symbol change to fair tail

Koan: welcome aboard,(his fur frame petted her hair) how you are my flairy wolfy.

koan notice her eyes change seem regular.

Flare:can i eat them soon koany~?

Koan: indeed

With austin

Austin using a paper bag to calm himself down.

Austin: i almost die of shocked of what i saw, how do zack do it?!

Levy: (pets his back) its okay austy.

Austin: also i saw a vision of the fairy tail of white and i will murder jellal

Levy: what he do?

Austin: he was flirting with my erzy, MY ERZY! (shake his head) ehem, sorry, harder to control my dragon side.

Erza: what?!

Laxyia: sure is not that bad.

Austin:(frown) he remove his robe and he is naked in his boxers.

Erza: (hug his head) my austy!

Austin: also levy...

Levy: yes?

Austin:(dragonic eyes) why in the future of the fairy tail of white, when natusmi is fighting gajeel, why was you there protecting him?

Levy: um… well…

Austin: I hope is not what I think it is.

Levy: I see him just a friend, just a friend.

Austin: a friend huh?

Levy: yes, (hugs him) I love you too much to hurt you.

Austin: alright, but i'm still gonna murder jellan but I'll try not too, him being control ounce is bad enough, if I swear if I see another vision if he touch erza i'll….(deep sigh) he'll know, he'll know because he cannot take away dragonborn's wife.

Levy: yeah and I did saw a vision of fairy nail.

Austin: yeah and I didn't know you was in of comedy.

Levy: um…

Austin: but don't worry I still love you, anyway i'll be next and also mom!

Akasu: yes sweetie.

Austin: you know the blade dragon slayer from dragon eater right?

Akasu: yep.

Akasu: yep.

Austin: after my match , bring her so i can deal with her cuz she'll realize she bit more then she just chew.

Akasu: you got it.

Austin: good wish me luck (turn jellal disguise as mystogan) oh and "mystogan"

Jellal: what?

Austin: watch your back boy(walk off)

Jellal: what?

Announser: coming up is another returning legendary mage from 7 years ago, I hope you drago riders are here today because here he is, AUSTIN!

Austin walking in the stadium waving his hands to everyone.

Austin: hello everybody! Man is good to be back!

One of the drago-riders got up and holds out a book with a human under a dragon who is under a OOO's who is in his tajador form.

Girl 152: REJOICE! our glorious king of dragons and kamen riders have return to us!

Girl 123: and he will vancuish all evil in his path to become this futures king of all dragons!

Woz: (appeared out of nowhere) he is Austin Dragonic Ookami, we entered to his domain and about to see a spetical!

Austin: woz did you teach those girls do this?

Woz: they kindly asked me to teach them everything I know.

Austin: hey koan! I think white woz did the same to your group!

Koan: no shit sherlock, he told me my confusion already!

Austin: i see that explain it, but I thought white woz was gone is he?

Girl 21: we are your faithful servant's oh great dragon king!

Girl 4: we bow to your intellect!

Girl 202: let your dragon power flourish!

Girl 43: let those morons fall for you!

Girl 88: all hail king austin!

Austin: Jesus, hope their not crazy like koan cuz I almost passed out of his, (Shiver in fright) w-world.

Announcer: how for his challenger.

Austin:(remove his shades and put it away) okay, here goes nothing.

Announcer: you hate him, you despise him, he is a danger to your children. the person and step dad of Austin who killed his family and abuse him so munch ! the allies of dunialle, the cruelist who don't care of being hated and the monster who always come back his ways or so, say hello to...GEROGE! and why am I reading this?

Walking to the arena is george as raven tail cheering for him as George came in front.

Austin: to think i'm fighting you again, how many times has it been?

George: like I care.

Austin: I do old fart.

Geroge: then you figure out you little shit! Anyway say all the swear words you want, but it waisting breath.

Austin: that I agree on.

George: yeah.(Pull out his omha zi o belt and wrapped it on his waist)

Austin: oh god, no, no, no! How?!

geroge: you'll see.

At the bottom of george's feet is a cracking as a black symbol Japanese said " omha zi o" making a clock arrows moves as lava erupt.

Gergoe: hen...shin!

he touch it as gold rings erupted around him exploded till he become omha zi o, black and gold version of zi o.

 **SHUKUFUFU! NO TOKI! SAIKOU! SAIZEN! SAIDAI! SAIKYOU-OU! OHMA ZI O!**

?: kamen rider: omha zi-o.

Austin: so you want to jump at the final form? Well, two can play in that game.

He pull out his ziku driver and place it onto his waist.

 **ZIKU DRIVER!**

he pull out his ohma zi o but vanished

Austin: huh?!

Omha zi o: oh boy, just another trick I did, two of ohma zi o cannot match, better pick out another final form or so

Austin: grrr.

He pull out a decade riderwatch.

 **D-D-DECADE!**

He attach it and spin it then the decade armor attached to him.

 **ARMOR TIME! KAMEN RIDE: WOW! DECADE! DECADE! DE~CADE!**

ZI O: let's go! (pull out his sword)

 **HENSEI SABER!**

He charge at the omah zi-o, he pull his sword as they slashing as zi o pull out the ex aid riderwatch to attach

 **FINAL FORM TIME! E-E-EX AID!**

Then zi-o split into two both having the light blue and orange colored jumpsuits but one is different then the other as there masks change to ex-aid.

ZI O final armor time! ex aid double X!

Omha zi o summon ex aid to clashes with zi o, while ohma zi o make kiva's bats to hit the other zi o to get smashed.

Zi o 1: ex aid! you don't have to do this! (being push by the hammer and got whammed) ow!

Zi o 2: don't you remember, they do't have a choice when that shithead became omah zi-o!

ex aid jump as have a sword slashing them as ohma zi o do the same.

ohma zi o : oh I got this new trick

he snap his finger as came slash the two zios to the ground, they turn to see another zi o II and another decade.

zi o 1: oh god, need to think to stop this.

he pull out wizard riderwatch to attach.

 **FINAL FORM TIME: W-W-W-WIZARD!**

He is now in his flame dragon form then avoid getting slashes by another zi o II and another decade as he flew around using the handgun to slashing and clashing each of them.

Zi o: these guys again?!

then another zi o II using his time power as hit him hard as zi o need to think of something as he got something as he pull out koan riderwatch

 **FINAL FORM TIME! S-S-SAVAGE NEHPLAEM!**

As the armor change as of both demonic and agenlic armor with wings, also summon yamato as slashing to cancel the time as along going in circle in speed to unleashed hell flames and holy flames hurting the monster rider, make a slash at another zi o II but another decade got out as another zi o II is gone.

another decade make a portal as a lightning zap zi o to the ground, came out is laxiya white, levy white, jellal white, sally white and niji white.

zi o: n-no way, not now. (his hand shaking in fear trying to get a grip while standing up) not now.

he turn to levy white

Zi o: l-l-l-levy, I know your smarter then this, but you cant give up to the white mage!

Levy white: well austy, that's the thing, is not bad when you get to it.

Laxyia white: if your getting the way we wont hesitate to put you down.

Sally white: since your making it difficult little brother.

Zi o flinch of it, he charge in at sally white.

Zi o: s-sorry sally.

But she caught his sword and she punch his rib as he scream sent crash to the wall, as he turn back to Austin.

Ohma zi o: well this is surprise, seem your own big sister caught into it too.

Austin quickly dodges the lightning storm from the dark clouds ,as he teleport and absorbing it but the force shocked him from the inside.

Austin: damn laxyia, you made some new tircks, it'll take more to put me down.(While holding his bruise ribs)

levy white: we intend to keep hounding you until you join.

Austin: like hell, such disgusting like that would make me barff.

Laxyia white: you'll lose more then just barfing.

then a zig zag afterimage slash by niji white make an explsoion as Austin got nasty scars, as another decade make an energy blast and omha zi o slash him hard and summon kuuga and build as they rapidling punching and pin him down and kick him

Austin: **SKY DRAGON'S TWISTER!**

He spin break dance make a tornado hitting each of every enemies

Austin:(jump up) **CRYSTAL GOD'S SLEDGE HAMMER!**

Make a huge crystal sledge hammer as slammed jellal white but he blast it out of star magic.

levy white: **solid script: CRUSH!**

The increase word inside of Austin felt the gravity crushing his bones and everything as Austin vomit blood.

levy: AUSTIN!

Omha zi o summon ichigo 2 and W , as the 3 rider around him picking him while laxyia white increase a biggest lighting.

laxyia white: **LIGHTNING DRAGON GOD! DISCHARGE BLADE PISTOL !**

levy white: **SOLID SCRIPT! ININITY PAIN!**

Sally white: **ETNERAL ARM ANIMAL: POSINUS SNAKE DRAGON!**

Sally: no, not that!

As all attack together hit his chest as he screaming in pain as went through him , as omha zi o grab him and slammed him many times and over and over till grab his head, to drag him hard to the ground throw him.

Austin crashed hard panting as so munch lost blood of cant be healing

Austin: p-please.

ichigo 2 ,kuuga, w and build walk up prepare to punch

Austin:(tearing a bit) y-you guys... i'm your b-biggest fan..m-my idol...I-I look up to you...y-your the reason I kept going and like this, n-no matter how...I ALWAYS REMEMBER EVERY KAMEN RIDERS... AND NEVER FORGET YA'LL... NO MATTER WHAT NEXT ERA IT IS!

But they stop the finished blow as they struggling not to do it.

Omha zi o: what?!

Austin: h-huh?

kuuga, w, and build punch oma zi o make him stumble a bit.

Then mirrors appeared behind him and evol, eternal and the real omah zi o walked out.

Austin: oh no, I guess they want a piece of me now.

Omah zi o: (stare at austin) what are you doing young king, get up.

Austin: huh?

Eternal: (grab him and picked him up) on your feet solder.

Evol: oh la la, what a mess you got yourself into austin, and we came all this way to see your assertion.

Austin: i'm so confuse,(turn omha zi o) one why help me (Turn evol and enternal) and 2. why are YOU guys helping? Ain't you suppose to be bad and like want revenge like on build and w?

Evol: it doesn't matter now, plus you watch too much t.v.

Eternal: there is a different way of thought in a different dimension.

Omah zi o: and you need some help, the good side have there moments, but you need to have a little balance.

? or otherwise who will?

He slowly turn see a rider as black suit, lime green armor suit as grass hopper like mask and red eyes and new belt.

Austin: w-who are you?

?: zero-one, (spins around and crossed his arms but make his left arm shap like a grasshopper) that's my name.

Austin:( gasp and eyes wide) a new rider and new era!

Zero-one: yep, and my dream is to make people happy, i heard about you ...you seem sad of it

Austin: cuz in the future that-

Zero one: I know but there is a way.

Build: he's right.

Austin turn build, W, ichigo 2 and kuuga.

Austin: huh? How you guys reisst george's control?

Zero one: no rider give up that easily including you.

Evol: also we be going as we help of getting you up and remind you.

Omha zi o : good luck and also this will help.

Zi o came in the portal while the dark rider vanished.

Zero one: let combine our power as one, show them your wrath!

Austin: (smile and healed) yeah, your right.

Put on a build belt as the 6 rider glowing as merging in austin.

 **ICHIGO! KUUGA! W! BUILD! ZI O! ZERO ONE! ERA BEST MATCH!**

Austin: (smile) era best match huh? Let's go for it.

Then 6 pillars of light with the rider armors then the 6 pillars merge onto austin and he change to a new rider, he is wearing a black jumpsuit but he has 6 different masks on the body, the ichigo mask is on his chest that green armor is formed on his chest and a red scarf popped out as it flowed, the kuuga one attached to his left shoulder and red armor formed kuuga style, the W mask attached to his right shoulder that it made the joker armor then a cyclone scarf pop out, the build and zi-o masks attached to his side waists as his left side has tank foot with a rabbit spring on the thigh, the right leg is wrap around by watch arms as the clock is on the knee, the zero-one mask split into two and attached to the sides of his head as his mask as circuts crawl all over his face as it formed a dragon mask with blue eyes.

 **KAMEN RI~DER (drum solo) ERA~! (high guitar note) GO!**

?: i dont believe it, THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER! Past, Present, Future! All generations will never be forgotten! As we're are one and one for all! Kamen rider! Era!

Omah zi o: grr, END HIM!

Era: i dont think so.

He summon build drill lance and zi o sword as he charge in while using the agility and mixed strndgth of kuuga and W, He summon build drill lance and zi o sword as he charge in while using the agility and mixed strength of kuuga and W, he ran past the white mages and start slashing at another decade and omah zi o. As he do a cyclone and flames like mixed as gathering the white mage of fairy tail as summon Fullbottle buster.

 **FULL BOTTLE BUSTER!**

He then fill it with gaia lunar and trigger as in gun mode of the fullbottle buster.

 **MOON! GUN! ULTIMATE GAIA MATCH! ULTIMATE GAIA BREAK!**

He aim his blaster at at the fairy tail of white, along as summon kuuga's pegasus sword and zi o blaster gun mode cover ins circus base form as cannon type, he shooting rapdiling at another decade and ohma zi o as they fall to the ground.

Era: now to finished this!

He clap his hands together and 6 orbs start to float.

 **MAXIMUM FINISHED TIME!**

His foot incresse flames as he jump up as holgoram pf 6 rider as he deliver a kick together.

 **READY GO! TIME IMPACT FINISHED!**

They fall at them to make an explosion.

Era dusted his hands and turn to the crowds.

Era: uh, ta da?

Everyone just blasted with cheers at him.

Woz: REJOICE!

Era: oh hey woz.

Woz: he is the king of all dragons and Kamen riders.

Then the girl with the book jump down at the arena and run up to him as she joined in.

Girl: he is our lord and master who has returned to us.

Era's thought: (sweatdrop) this might taken use too.

Girl: he is Kamen rider era, the Kamen rider of all Kamen riders!

Woz: and he grasses us with this new form as our king!

Era changed back and turn to the girl.

Austin: um, Thanks for the speech.

Austin walk out and back to his template.

Austin: what you guys think?

Levy: (hugs him) that was great!

Erza snatch and hug his head to her chest.

Erza: that was great austy!

Austin: sure is, i'll be right back.

Austin walk to his mom.

Austin: did you bring her?

Akasu: of course I did, took me a bit.

Austin: I know.

Akasu: follow me, i'll take you to her.

He nodded as austin followed her, as they went into a room they saw a young woman with slightly wavy blonde hair that is styled to cover the left side of her face while the rest falls down her back. Her light eyes are accented by similar colored long eyelashes, and her blue pupils are slitted. She has a slender, curvaceous figure that is shown off by her revealing outfit. She wears an armor bikini top that has two chains as straps and a smaller chain in the front. The top is predominantly dark-colored but has light accents on the edges and symmetrical swirling designs. There's a small piece with a dark H-shaped decoration on the front. She wears a plain black bikini bottom with four straps, the top ones being thinner than the bottom ones. She has a white cloth tied around her hips with a majority of it hanging on her left side and behind her. She wears armor on her forearms and has dark sleeves with wave-like patterns on the edges that reach below her shoulders. There is a white cloth tied at the ends of the armor, connecting them. She has bands with hanging ornaments around her thighs, crisscrossing straps that reach from below her knees to her toes, anklets, and shoes with thick high heels. She wears a necklace that appears to be a made from fangs and a thin headband with wing-like ornaments on the sides of her head. Her guild stamp is dark in color and placed on her left shoulder.

Austin: Kiria, the blade dragon slayer.

Kiria: Austin ookami, your back.

Austin: in the flesh, so you heard of me and my disappearance huh?

Kiria: who doesn't?

Austin: true, so you want, to eat me and have my powers for your guild and allies?

Kiria: that's what our task is.

Austin: yes but do you wanted the most?

Kiria: (smile) to fight you.

Austin: me? What do I got your sudden interest?

Kiria: why yes, we have heard about your powers and dragonic powers, I want to see how much of a dragon hybrid you are, and since your a different kind of dragon, you are bound to be delicious.

Austin: oh ? For a 5th generation dragon slayer wanted to eat a 6th generation dragon slayer huh?

Kiria: what the hell is that?

Austin: all the generation from 1 through 5 merged into one.

Kiria: But, you weren't-

Austin: that was then, but i adapt and is now way before I entered the grand magical game happen. And just to fill that acing question in your head, I was born from a dragon, was raised by a dragon, have dragon lacrama, being taught by a dragon, fight one and I ate some of the dragon.

As she shocked.

Kiria: impossible! No way!

Austin: and i know your guild to eat all the 5 dragon god but they're not God, there just dragon who above and surpassing the dragon ancolgoia so munch of being a full dragon and learn mote then just one magic. I'm a half human from my dad side and my mom is a surpass and a real actual dragon goddess, the mother who made all the entire dragons there is.

Kiria: so your a dragon demigod?

Austin: finally someone notice.

Kiria: w-wait does mean your mom-

Austin: yes she know about your guild want to eat me and she be very upset along she saw and hear everything.

Kiria: t-t-t-the dragon goddesss akasu?! The one being that can take out entire armys with just one blink?! THAT'S YOUR MOM?!

Austin: yep, she's my mom and you know her husband who is my dad also.

She didn't say anything but was screaming from the inside of her mind.

Austin: also I call you hear if you want to either start over with me or...I'll call my mom by say the word and she be here before you even think.

Kiria: (hangs onto his shirt) DON'T LEAVE ME WITH HER!

Austin: oh? But didnt you and your buddy say about eating me since i caught their interest and you agree , is it because of their choice of way and goals or yours?

Kiria: we didn't know that your the son of the dragon goddess of destruction!

Austin: oh so now you do, so what your choice? join back your guild ,or a new guild to join me instead and start over to a new life with your king.

She pouted to know that he has played dirty

Austin: hey i'm a gentlemen who i'm giving you a second chance beside you are beautiful and cute.

She blushes as she shake it but look at him well and nice, along her heart beating.

Kiria:(blushed red and panting a bit) _w-w-what is this? I-i feel so hot, my heart is beating...i-is it love. He is adorable and such amazing smell and sexy...b-but i just met a-and...Screw it i don't care! I want to give my body to that dragon cutie!_

She then pounce at him and give him a deep kiss as they break the kiss and smile.

Austin: so you want to join my blade dragon?

Kiria: in your legion yes!

Austin: also nice outfit , looks really good at you.

Kiria: shut up and kiss me more!

Austin: oh i got a special treat for you

Cup her chin and kiss her deep as she moan and blush felt the sword and blade energy pouring down to her to drink it all

Kiria's thought: _I...its swords and blades! oh god…._ (felt drunk) _oh~ god~, so delicious~._

Austin take her to a private area as he slap her ass make her moan and fondle her breasts more, then break the kiss.

Austin: such a naughty dragon wear such naughty outfit, I think I could make you my personal sword dancer, would you love that?

Kiria: y-yes, I will be your personal blade dancer.

Austin: good, dance for your king, dance sexy and I'll reward you.

She got up and start dancing like a belly dancer, austin sat and watch while she belly dance him around and even sway her hips, her breasts bounce her butt even a lap dance as she give him a seductive smile.

Kiria: do you like the dance my king~?

Austin: indeed , you got some very nice skill my sexy blade dancer. (make his hand into a claw and feel her felly and waist) I think I should permanently give you my reward~.

Then he bit her at the neck and collarbone as she moan and blush, suddenly blade like wings aprouted from her back and a tail with a bladed edge popped out, blade like horns grow out of her skull as she moaned from the transformation.

Austin: (pop out his galaxy wings) now you are mine my blade dancer, you shall dance for me and only me as long as you live.

Then he shock her his long hard cock as she lick her lips, she immediately shove her mouth onto his cock and start sucking it along a boobjob, he grunting of pleasure, bopping her head up and down to taste it, her pussy is wet now as she rubbing her breasts faster around the cock and sucking it more and more.

Austin: Kiria I'm cumming!

He cummed so much as she drink it and swallowed it while lick her lips.

Kiria: Mmm delicious my wonderful king~.

Austin: now bend over and let me see that ass and beg for it and I'll give it to you all.

Kiria then went to her knees and wiggle her ass up to her.

Kiria: cone on my king, stick that pointy stick up in my ass, I want you to wreck me to pieces!

Austin: very well.

He then shove his cock into her pussy to make her scream pleasure, austin then make his arms slither her body.

Austin: how would you like to be break? Hard? Or full body offering~?

Kiria: both!

He nod put on a sound proof barrier, he thrusting his hips pounding her like crazy ans slapping her a lot and lot. He then groping her breasts a lot then twist her nipples and giving lovebite more hard to the neck, collarbone and even lips as she moan and roar like a horny slut, then lift her up, she wrapped her legs to his waist and wrapped her arms on his neck. They deeply kiss more as when they break the kiss since austin gone deeper in and out so harder of pounding her so faster and a lot, she roll her eyes up, goofy smile and sticking out of her tongue as she felt gonna be broken of his good pleasure.

Kiria: OH FUCK YES! BOUND ME MASTER! BOUND ME HARDER MY KING! I'LL BE YOUR LOYAL SERVANT AND PERSONAL BLADE DANCER FOR ETERNITY!

Austin: THAT'S WHAT I LOVE TO HEAR! NOW SCREAM FOR ME MY BLADE DANCER, SCREAM FOR YOUR KING!

He cummed so very a little she moan a lot as well make her lay down at his chest and panting.

Austin: how was it?

Kiria: its fucking amazing, i-i never felt pleasure in my life.

 **Timeskip**

austin is walking back to the group with kiria hugging his arm.

Austin: hey guys.

Levy: (hugs him) hi austy!

Erza: who is she?

Austin: kiria, the blade dragon slayer and new member of fairy tail.

Koan: same with flare, former raven tail and now our new member.

Lucy: well at least she's not agents us anymore.

Koan: yep! (petted flare's head)

she snuggled up to koans arms.

Koan: so who's next of the fight?

Erza: it's Arana webb vs ren akatsuki.

Austin: I see.

They saw how the fight will turn out and sherry is proclaiming her love to ren.

Austin: seem he got girlfriend.

Natsumi: he's trying to be cool.

Koan: do you guys think he'll win?

Sly: maybe.

They watching the fight of ren from blue Pegasus vs arana from mermaid heel , she using of her web as if a magic of a spider and he use his attack that big defeated her.

Austin: hmm impressive.

Koan: yes.

As notice sara sitting on austin's lap and racheal sitting on koan's lap

Austin: oh hey sara, when did you get here?

Koan: yellow Rachy! 

Sara: we made a sneak out of the sabertooth box and manage to sit on your lap.

Austin: hmm nice.

Sara: I don't mind you have a boner on me~.

Kiria: hey! I was enjoy cuddling my king!

Sara: and you are?

Kiria I'm my kings personal blade dancer.

Sara: well he's mine as well.

Kiria: back off! He's mine!

Austin petted their heads to calm down.

Sonic: so who's next now?

Bently: well according to my calculations, is going to be someone from quatro cerberus and someone from sabertooth.

Austin and koan sniff the area

Austin and koan: lighting god slayer.

Sara: that must be orga, yes he have lighting god slayer and not to mention, he is a rock nut so better be ready for his terrible voice.

Austin: you should hear gajeel's singing it match to orge's.

Sara: (snuggle to him) guess our guilds are not so different.

Austin: I know, also your dad is alive.

Sara: r-really?

Austin: yeah, (hugs her belly) but I'm not telling you, that would be spoiling. (nubble on her neck)

Racheal: and m-my dad too?

Koan: yeah and let say there watching too.

Sara moaned a little and blushed a little as she holds his head and her mind felt a little hazy.

Koan grin then sank his fangs on racheal to suck of her soul, she moans softly of his darkness start to flow and her soul is being sucked from her neck as koan slither his hands all over her body.

Koan: let you know your shadow of a beast, the shadowbeast will "possessed" at any moment.

Racheal: w-w-what k-kind of shad-dow be-(moan~).

Koan: is a surprise.

As the two boys stop then the dragoness twin sister sniff their parents scents, they turn and use their close super vision thanks of to their boyfriends, the first man have silverfish white hair a bit long toward his shoulder ,his hair is back reveal his forehead, blueish gray eyes, wearing a black button up shirt that a bit unbutton to reveal his chest, wearing a blue and white scales like coat, fur collar and the sleeves, blue pants and black shoes. Next to him is a guy have messy black hair, red eyes, lightly pal tan skin, some black shadow tattoos spiral on his arms, wearing a silver tank top, black coat collar up, black pants and black shoes, wearing black fingerless gloves.

Austin: guess that answered our question.

Koan: nah is their dad.

Austin: uh huh, didn't expect that till now.

As now they're seeing the fight of orga from sabertooth vs Warcry from Quatro Cerberus, none of them moved yet but warcry start to tear up.

Austin: guess that his magic.

Velvet: tears?

Murray: geez, is that kid magic?

Sonic: I have doubt it would help against orge.

Then warcry got zapped by orge.

Koan: guess that was like 00. 5 second to ending the fight.

Austin: uh huh, and here the singing part.

Orge: give me the mic.

Austin: uh nuts. (cover his ears)

then he start to rhyme very terribly.

koan then chuckle while clapping his hands make a seal noise. He notice and try to speak, then later up next is mystogan vs jura

Austin: that's not good

tails: jellal maybe in disguise but everonye don't know it

koan teleported and up top with meredy and ultear looking at the orb along with Austin came in.

Koan: yellow ultear! Yellow meredy!

Ultear: koany!

Meredy: dad!

Austin: watching jellal huh? you think he not stupid enough to reveal himself?

Ultear: I think he might.

they watching of jellal fighting jura, trying not to get expose he uses staff magic combos and jura using his earth magic against it along more magic circle, jellal having a hard time facing him, then jellal using his another magic but jura survive as jura getting supsecious about him.

Austin: shit I think he gonna use his own magic!

Koan: quack!

Ultear: just what you think your doing jellal?!

Meredy: this is bad, if he uses that spell he's gonna blow his cover

Koan: ultear, you thinking what i'm thinking? (grin)

Ultear:(grin) oh yeah.

Koan: meredy use your link on him and your mom will do the rest on you.

Meredy: o-okay I guess.

Austin's thought:(got an idea) _sorry jellal, I know you was mind control again but never steal a man's wife_

he smirk evil as turn to koan

Austin: hey bro remember the white mage situation as erza fight jellal naked in his underpants and flirt and perv on her?

Koan nodded

Austin: that's not erza fighting jellal, that was scarlet.

koan:(gasp) SAY WHAT?!

Austin: yeah, he do it to scarlet, thinking that is a new and improve upgraded erza, which is why he enjoy it.

koan:(narrow his eyes) he wouldn't.

Austin: (turn his head away hiding his smirk) maybe he would.

Koan:(red face and head on fire) HE BE AWAY FROM MY SCARLET!

Koan launch like a rocket while making angry quacking noise.

Austin: (Grin) hehehehe, sorry jellal but is for your own good.

Back in the fight, jellal was going to cast his spell until he heard something as everyone looked up to the sky seeing koan dress as a rocket while laughing crazy.

Koan: KOAN GET YOU GOOMBA!

Jellal: uh oh.

Jura: w-what the?!

Jellal: HIT THE DECK!

Koan: EAT ON IT!

Koan crashed make a smoke bomb, as the dust clear koan is shirtless only his pants, koan as his eyes is now swirling with rainbow colors while pull out a chainsaw on fire then charge at jellal.

koan:(demon voice) your mine dead meat.

Jellal start to run away from koan with the chainsaw then jellal find out his mouth on fire and being tickle but kept running and scream.

As meredy using organic link while ultear feed her hot chilly peppers and Austin tickling her.

As everyone watching even Austin's team, koan's team, fairy tail team A and B, fairy tail members , Quatro Cerberus, lamia scale, blue Pegasus ,mermaid heels, raven tails, sabertooth watching this of koan getting jellal.

Koan: YOU MOTHERFUCKER! YOU GET THE FUCK BACK HERE! I'M GONNA SHOOT YOUR ASS!

jellal ran out of the arena with koan still in his tail.

Austin and ultear do more to meredy of the organgic link as jellal try not to get murder by koan

koan make a whistle as came in the arena is a police car as koan dress as a police car while a lot of koan's predator aliens, all 14 of them chasing jellal even a firetruck as another koan dress as a fireman, a pirateship as captain mad bear , a tank came in as commander cheeseburger , A s.w.a.t team vechile drive by swat koan, a cowboy koan riding a horse everything chasing jellal

koan: WEE-OO! WEE-OO! WEE-OO! WEE-OO! WEE-OO! WEE-OO! THIS IS POLICE WALLNUT KOAN! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!

 **Timeskip**

after the craziness that jellal almost die of koan's wrath, dementia calm koan down by letting him eating a cherry chunga as everyone just wtiness confuse and koan's madness again but the fans love it see as funny. After the first day of the grand magic games, the members of fairy tail all partied at the nearby bar to celebrat there first points given to by austin and koan.

Austin: (Smile) I think that went well of what just happen.

Koan: me think so too like potatos.

Koan slammed his head to a bowl of chocolate pudding and eat.

Erza: this is been an eventful day hasn't it?

Mirajane: no kidding, I think to say our works cut out for us.

Natsumi: tomorrow things is going to be great from here on out! I'll jump down there and set those score boards on fire!

Happy: natsumi is going to burn some booties!

Koan:(got his face out cover in pudding) why natusmi want to burn treasures?

Austin: my guess is that she is going to participate in the next event tomorrow.

Mortum: well she might not do it alone neither of it.

Austin: so I wonder what is the next event is.

Cana is drinking root beer with koan as they left a mountains of barrels behind them.

Koan: koan like root beer with cana, how did koan do at the match? Did koan do good?

Cana: you did batshit amazing.

Koan: yep! You look sexy with a ponytail on.

Cana: I'm always looked good, (drunk another berral) so those archdemons, since I got Beelzebub what it means?

Koan: well like e.n.d they carry the name of it like how megatron use to bee got the name megatronus by a prime name megatronus anyway lucifer got pride, leviathein have envy, mammon got greed, satan got wrath, Belphegor got sloth, Amodeus got lust, and beelzebub got gluttony.

Cana: heh heh, so I can drink booze all day and night!

Koan: yeah. And even let not forget the seven archAngel's seven virtues as well.

Cana: so what am i?

Koan: Seven Princes of Heaven: Michael has Humility, Gabriel has Chastity, Raphael has Temperance, Uriel has Patience, Sariel has Kindness, Sandalphon has Diligence, and Metatron has Charity. What you have cana is Temperance mean Raphael in you.

Cana: cool!

Kiria is dancing for her king.

Austin: you still got it.

Kiria: (sit on his lap) I can dance for you for eternity my wonderful and sexy king~.

Austin: neat. (kiss her)

Natsumi: so koany, what part archdemon and archangel who worthy?

Koan: lucy have lucifer and micheal, grace have levithain and Sariel, cana have beelzebub and rapheal , scarlet have satan and Uriel, mirajane have Amodeus and Gabriel, wendy have mammon and Metatron because astorah was an act as mammon and metaron is part of her, lissana have Belphegor and Sandalphon, and nastumi, e.n.d is a peace of all of both of them as one.

Lucy: oh cool.

Natsumi: AWESOME!

Grace: cool.

Cana: sweet.

Mirajane: oh wonderful.

Lissana: cool.

Scarlet: well nice.

Wendy: cool!

Austin: uh huh (in thought) _I watch zero one and is amazing, but is odd...geiz majesty, who know what will it do._

Cana then begin a drinking contest with a tall, muscular, fair-skinned man with straight black hair, which is slicked back and gathered on the back of his head, where it is kept in a bun, hidden away by a white cloth with ruffled edges secured by a similarly colored strip; a haircut which was popular in ancient China. He has slanted eyes marked by dark lines, with black pupils circled by lighter irises, each bearing five irregular black forms below it (with the central pair of forms being larger than the three on the outsides), and which are topped by black, arched eyebrows. He also appears to possess sharp canine teeth. Hanging from his ears is a pair of light brown earrings, whose shape is reminiscent of a gourd; an object which is commonly employed to drink alcohol, and which Bacchus himself carries around for such a purpose. His Quatro Cerberus tattoo is located on the center of his muscular, exposed back. outfit leaves most of his muscular torso exposed, instead covering his arms and shoulders with dark blue armor plates which join on the upper part of his back and are topped by a wide, arched armored collar in correspondence to his nape. Covering his legs is a very baggy pair of dark pants, which ends below his knees (where it gets tighter) and sports large, light motifs reminiscent of flames on the legs' outer edges, and circling his waist is a light sash tied on his left hip, with its long edges left hanging. For footwear, Bacchus dons dark, plain Chinese-looking shoes with light eatly resembles a Chinese warrior from ancient times in appearance, something made evident by both his choice of clothing and his own looks.

Austin: shall we tell bacchus cana is different thanks to you?

Koan: nah, let them drink away

Austin: alright.

Bacchus: now this looks a party worth joining.

Cana: oh yeah?

Bachus:(put a glass beer on the table) how about a couple drinks to past the time.

Cana: ah, so we're skipping introduction having straight to the fun part, you got something to prove do ya?

Marco: hey pal, take some free advice and walk away.

Wakaba: her alcohol tolerance is strong like her daddy and koan's.

Koan: let's see and watch.

After 20 minute bachus is on the floor swirling drunk while cana drunk like 200 barrel of beer and rootbeer.

Koan: the winner! (raised cana's arm up)

Cana: ah yeah!

Austin: so what the next event?

Mortum: well according the next as they decided this, this event have to run through a line of moving vehicles and reach the goal.

Sonic: alright! Put me in this one!

Koan: well sonic I was thinking the same thing, koan counting you so I give you unlimited bag fill with chilling dogs. (make sonic's eyes big and pupils shrink)

Austin: _hehehe, oh boy._

Sonic: YEEEEEHAAAAAAA!

Knuckles: this is going to be his field day, (turn to austin) so aust, who are you going to chose for this race?

Austin: hmm, i'll sent out judy to do it.

Judy: (hugs him) yay!

Austin: make me proud judy. (petted her head)

judy: I intend to, I do have some new toys for you to enjoy~.

Austin: what is it?

Judy: you heard me, I didn't stand around these 7 years, I have some new forms and abilities from those forms just for your eyes.

Austin: oh i see

Mirajane and Lissana: oh koany.

Koan: yes?

They drag him in private.

As then to show lissana and Mirajane who are nothing but in white robe hoodie like the white mage turn them to white.

Koan: hmmm, (smirk crazy) what do we have here?

Lissana: well since we felt bad about your fight.

Koan: uh huh.

Mirajain: so, me and lissana are going to treat you.

Cana: you two not the only one.

Came in cana wearing one too.

Koan: but cana, I didn't see your future self white did something.

Cana: I know, but call it four sight, meaning I might done something in the far future.

Koan: yeah I guess your right,(smirk) so how you three gonna treat me?

Cana: you tell us.

Koan: hmm, lissana, show me the animal soul: nine tail fox that you fought future lucy with.

She smiled and fox ears, fur on her forearms, fox-like claws on their hands, and grown nine tails with each of them resemble that of a fox tail while retaining their human face, hair and legs. In this state, their clothing changes as well: with an attire that of a short shrine maiden dress with short wide sleeves that sport dark colored vertical square shaped patterns around the middle, and horizontal small arrow shaped pattern around the end. The dress also have a sash around the waist, and a short skirt that end at their mid-thigh level. As leg wear, the user wears long socks with small thin ribbons tied in the top back, as well as flip-flops.

Lissanna: so, what do you think?

Koan: cute. (petted her fox ears) and very sexy.

As lissana moan and blush of his touch. He turn at mira and cana.

Koan: so you two not wearing anything underneath that robe?

Mirajain: yep, nothing at all.

Cana: (wink) we wanted to give everything for our man.

Koan: strip slowly and show me your boobs.

Mirajain and cana gladly and slowly unbutton there robs and slowly strip them off, Lissana sit on his lap and he petted her head while he watching.

Koan: good, now come over here and help me make lissana feel absolutely great~.

He start to bite down on her neck as lissana moan as licking and sucking her neck, cana and mirajain both walked up to her and start licking her body.

Koan: and i got something else good. (he burst our 6 tentalces out from his back) all 6 of them. ( grin and laugh crazy)

Lissana: m-more~...

Koan grin as his tentacles went to the 3 girl's pussies and asses as they blush and moan as it thrusting inside of them, he then smiled more as he start to play with her breasts making lissana more aroused.

Koan: now my sexy fox, time to give you a nice mating season nine times.

He then remove the tentacle from her pussy but stuff his cock into her making her moan more louder.

Koan: now lissana, who do you serve? Whos a good fox~?

Nibble on her fox ear and whisper.

Koan: say it to me.

Lissana: (moan loud) y-y-you kkoany, o-only you, c-can you make me y-y-your disciple?

Koan: yes and what about you two? (look at Mirajane and Cana)

Cana: (blush hard but make a sexy smile) s-sure koany.

Mirajain: make us your loyal disciples~!

Koan: also lissana since your future self stomping on your sister, mira give your sister a nice spanking.

Lissana: b-bu(moan) I don't want to leave our mating, it just feels so good~!

Koan: okay as long you bounce your breasts for me and give me your milk.

She stands up and start bouncing making her breasts bounce as she is bouncing on his dick.

Koan: good girl. (grip of her tail as she moan more) sensitive huh?

Lissana: y-y-yes, everything you want me to b-be… o~oh so fucking great~.

Koan: and here this

He cummed so munch to her mouth, drink it and swallowed it, he wipe the cum and deep kiss her as he letting his soul pour down to her throat to drink.

Koan: (break the kiss) mira, get that sexy ass over here.

Mirajane came in as panting of pleausre.

Mirajane: y-yes master~?

Koan: spank your sister's ass for punishemnt of her future self did of stomp uour future self, later I'll give you a reward~.

She start spanking lissanas ass as she moan as koans tentacles are still in her holes.

Cana spaam as she moan and smile of her angel side, mirjaane moan and spasm of her demon side.

Koan: so there here.

As cana and Mirajane head down as up, cana have golden eyes and mirajane have orange.

Koan: Rapheal and Amodeus, welcome.

Rapheal: hello there.

Amodeus: oh what a handsome king~

They looked at their host body they have.

Amodeus: o~h, this body is lustful~.

Rapheal: she smell like booze, but nice breasts and ass (play her breasts and butt)

Koan: (let lissana hold onto him and snuggle his body with her naked one) good foxy, now let me have some of your soul, Amadeus, summon a dance pole and dance for me and Raphael , suck her nipples too. (deep kiss her and drink lissana's soul)

Amadeus licked her lips and start to dance around the poll, Raphael then start to dance with her and start licking her nipples and sucking on them too, lissana helplessly let koan to suck her soul as her mind only thinks of koan and the pleasure he is making. Koan felt her demon side taking over her as pop demon wings her eyes turn purple.

Lissana?: (yawn) it feel so good how you do it.

Amadeus/mirajane: (giggle and moan) is nice to see you awake Belphegor.

Belphegor: hello~.

Koan: is my lazy cute demon thirsty?

Belphegor: yes~, I'm hungry~.

Koan deep kiss drain her soul and feast her his soul at the very same time even lissana in her mind can feel all of it too, they moan in the same mouth as they rolled there eyes back. As they moaned loud passed out the floor and panting.

Koan: now for the next meal.

Amadeus/mirajane climbed up on him and kissed him on the lips. Koan spank her ass and nibble her neck as rapheal/ cana came behind him and rub her breasts to his back and kisses his neck.

Koan: (grin madly) looks what we have here, three lovely lady's are.

Then after of majorly mating, lissana, cana and mirajane cuddle with koan.

Koan: i feel munch better.

Lisanna: yeah, wow I never felt great in my life.

Cana: and his cum and soul taste so good er and rootbeer all together.

Mirajain: (giggle) I can say you are a wild beast in bed~.

Koan: it what i do

He put his hand underneath lissana's pink spaghetti shirt to cup her breasts.

Koan: your not wearing a bra all along ? Naughty, how come?

Lisanna: it's just for you, is sometime my breasts are big and i know you like that.

Koan: okay and there one last order for you three.

Cana: yes~?

Koan: switch each other clothes so it look good for me to see and watch.

They smiled and strip there cloths slowly, lissana wearing cana's outfit, mirajane wearing lissana's outfit and cana wears mirajane's outfit.

Koan: perfect how it feel and like wearing it?

Mirajane: wow, very lose.

Lissana: very revealing. 

Cana: covers too much for my taste.

Koan: well cana wanna wear lucy's outfit then?

Cana: hell yeah!

Koan: which one?

Cara: what ever revealing to you~.

Koan: i got it! There is an outfit when i first met her during lullaby incident.

He snap her finger as cana wearing lucy's outfit.

Koan: how's that?

Cana: well, I like it.

Cana then see of lucy's miniskirt, red short heel sandals, orange and yellow line sleeves shirt reveal her stomach and reveal.

Cana: very nice.

Mirajane: so koany who the main alpha to your group?

Koan: well there's you three, natsumi, lucy, ryuko, tsume, grace, scarlet, wendy, seliah and brandish.

Lissana: but who's the alpha to keep all the girls in track?

Koan: well all 12 of you, because every alpha showing partners like a council member.

Mirajane: thank you koany, so we're the 12th alphas?

Koan: that's correct.

The three smirked sexually at him.

Koan: oh i know that smirk means.

Cana, lissana and mirajain: fuck our brains out again.

Koan grin mad as ever.

 **Meanwhile**

Rachel hearing beast noise as notice her shadow making the beast and crazy laugh like koan.

Rachel: koan is having a sex fest with out me, I must have his delicious darkness~!

Then she see her shadow have red eyes and a smile like koan.

Racheal's shadow: as hunger and mind if i take over?

Racheal: (smile) yes~.

Racheal's shadows: thanks and call me nightlight

Nightlight came out apperance of a bit same height as wendy but black wild hair, wearing a black dress, silver skin and red eyes and sharp teeth, drahonic demon wings.

Nightlight: you do nice~.

Turn back a shadow then possessed her as she look at herself.

Nightlight/Rachael: such a good looking body~.

Then sneak in as see koan banging Cana, lissana and Mirajane as suddenly she see his shadow with a jack o lantern got her by the tentacles shadow, then stuff one to her mouth deeply to feed her and another to deep to her ass and pussy deeper.

Koan's shadow: ah yes i know you and racheal come feeling hungry and thirsty.

Koan: and I'll gladly feed you my dear~.

Nightlight: _h-his shadows is delicious!_

Racheal: _f-finally, I'm drinking his wonderful shadow, I'm drunk by his shadows~~!_

 **The next day**

the second day of the magic games, as the second event begins and the game is chariot, the other guilds including austin and koans group are moving, but stig, natsumi and gajeel are almost puking as along ultron and dark rabbit is gaining as well.

Ultron: how pathetic.

Sonic: not as pathetic as you tintron!

Ultron: we'll see about that rat!

Sonic: I'm a hedgehog!

Natsumi and gajeel are struggling but enduring as moving along sting behind.

Natsumi: gotta keep moving! I'm not gonna lose like this!

Gajeel: no this is salamander stupid weakness, so why do i wanna throw up?

Velvet: oh boy i know like this

Austin: yeah , i got over my by destroy it.

Koan: me too.

Austin: but laxyia have one too.

Laxyia: don't tell her that, I won't hear the end of it.

Austin: want me to remove the motion sickness from you?

Laxyia: (hugs him) yes please.

Austin hold her shoulder as she glow and stop.

Austin: is gone.

Laxyia: thank you, (kiss his check)

Austin: anytime. (kiss her back)

as the chariot race still going the members who are at the lead are neck to neck on there own pace as sonic with judy helping try to make a plan to distract and stop ultron and dark rabbit of gaining.

Sonic: ready judy?

Judy: yep, can't what to see what austy will think.

Sonic: me too! I got some new tricks (pull out rocket wisp and lazer wisp) let's go! **ROCKET LASER!**

He turn to a mixed color red and mint blue rocket went zoom zig zag.

Judy: my turn! **DRAGO MAGIC: DRAGON: GAMER!**

Then Judy Flowed as her arms legs and chest change into a pink and black chest plate with stars, a blue sword on her left side, a cannon with neon yellow lines and yellow claw legs win a tail and wings.

Austin: woah, game dragon?

Erza: I believe she modeled her form on your first fight with her.

Austin: so her new magic is a dragon like feature and their abiloty fused with other abiloty along element and me?

Erza: that's correct.

Austin: (smile) hehehe judy, you are something.

She then start firing her cannon at dark bunny, as he dodges as she but got hit but catching up along sonic hit passed ultron right at the face.

Ultra: gah!

He flew as him and sonic struggling as they both get hit in many places struggling and judy ajd dark rabbit in the leade pushing each other the way.

 **With natsumi and gajeel**

They are struggling to move while the carts are still moving.

Natsumi: gotta keep moving! I'm not gonna lose like this!

Sting: talk about uncool, anyone see you got no strength left, your just making fools out of yourself

Natsumi and gajeel crawling out of the moving vehicle.

Sting: fine whatever, I didn't need this win small so you guys can have it, sabertooth gonna keep wrecking the point after this. in the end one easily little point, it isn't gonna change the outcome.

Gajeel: one point is enough to stop us kid you forget THAT!

Sting confuse to see them making it further.

Sting: I don't get it, can you explain that to me? Why you even bother entering the tournament? Seriously, I mean your nothing of the fairy tail I grown up, your obsessed of how tough you are and the rest of the world thinks of you, what happen to the fairy tail of my childhood? The guild that did whatever the hell they wanted whenever they wanted. They never care of anyone said thought of them. Austin and Koan was a legend and my hero, if I was you guys Austin and koan would done it but instead they was gone for 7 years as people said they was dead, did they run away and came back feel sorry for you guys, what makes them gone and came back anyway?

Natsumi: that's because…. Koany was down in hell, fighting some squde face guy….

Gajeel: and austin was fighting the black dragon….. then went to train with his folks….

Nastumi: koany...he gave up his life thanks to that...squid guy who work for dunialle….his spell would've...took everyone and this entire world...to be swallowed up and dead...but koany sacrifice his life to protect not just fairy tail...all of us! and the reason we're here...is for our friends!

This shock sting to silent.

Natsmi: the ones, who waited for us all the years of being gone!...Who fought to the pain! And the heartache! They was humiliated and so worried of Austin and koany….but even so they stay strong...and they kept our guild together! We're doing this for all of them! And we're gonna make sure that everyone here's know...THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD NEVER GAVE UP! NOT FOR AN INSTANCE ! SO THERE NO WAY, AUSTIN, KOANY AND I WILL GIVE NOW!

Austin and koan both smiled along watching it is burnside.

Koan: _natsumi, you are a perfect wife, along your not the only one since Austin and I was thinking the same thing._

Natsumi and gajeel both made it to the finishing line along sonic and judy who already been made it

Then burnside along Razer.

Natusmi: dad...

Gajeel: pops...

Burnisde pick up natsumi to ride on his back and razer did the same with gajeel.

Burnside: come on brat, not letting you groaning forever.

Razer: tch idiot, that how I raised my own son.

 **Meanwhile**

Sting walk off somewhere.

Sting: your doing this for your friends? that's a load of crap and you know it.

But sara slap his face of heard him saying this.

Sara: what are you saying idiot!?

Sting: s-sara!

Sara: Are you seriously being stubborn to yourself?! You just look down at your heroes!

Sting: what th-

Sara: don't bitch with me! the reason I didn't leave sabertooth of our so called guild master push everyone in the guild around, racheal and I stand up for it and not to mention force to learn his ways nut he know he need us, if you keep doing this...then I don't know you anymore.

She walk off passed him.

Sting: sis wait!

She grunting her teeth.

?: it seems that your brother still have lot to learn of himself

She sniff as she know that smell, the one who raised her and sting, she turn to see is the same guy from earlier.

?: you grown up so well, my little lightspeed.

Sara: a-a-are you really? (tearing and hiccupping) W-W-W-Weisslogia

?: Yes, but I go by glinton, it's been to long my daughter.

She whaild and run up to him to give him a hug, sara crying to munch but glinton petted her head and kiss her forehead.

Glinton: I know, I missed.

Sara: I-I thought, me and sting...w-we killed when your s-sick, I-I never wanted to do that...

Glinton: shh, shh, is okay, is okay what matter is i'm back and swear never to leave you two again.

She cried more while holding her father, Glinton waited her to crying after 10 minute as she sniff and he wipe her tears.

Glinton: feeling better?

she nodded then they hugged

 **with racheal**

Racheal taking a walk after watch the game but she notice a shadow like swift around some areas.

Rachel: huh?

then she sniff it and recognize it as her eyes wide and gasp, came out of the shadow portal is the same guy with glinton.

?: recognize me my daughter?

Rachel: d-d-daddy?

?: yes it I, but I go by the name obten, you gotten stronger.

Rachel runs up to him and gives obten a big hug.

Rachel: daddy!

She cried so munch burried her face to his chest.

Obten: is alirght, i'm back.

Rachel: I missed you so munch.

Obten: yeah and watch this.

He poof to a female version.

Obten: I learn a transformation so i'm both father and mother to you (poof back to a male)

Racheal: I don't care, what matter is your back.

Obten: how's your brother doing?

Racheal: Rouge is doing fine a bit.

Obten: I know he will.

They smile and hug each other

 **with Austin and koan and they others**

Koan healing up natsumi good as new.

Koan: there you go.

Natsumi: (hugs him) thanks koany.

Koan: you and gajeel did great, well speech natsumi, I always counted on you.

She snuggled her cheek with his.

Koan: also sonic, a promise a promise, BEHOLD!

He pull out a huge bag to show a billion chill dog and even a giant one.

Koan: YOUR GRAND PRIZE!

He drooled a waterfall and start dash around the chill dog mountain as he is eating it.

Amy: (giggle) sonic can't resist any chilidog.

Koan: just like me with root beer!

Austin: alright, we need to think on who's going next on the match up.

Maya: we have to wait, toby from lamia scale is fighting one of raven tail's goons.

Austin: right.

 **Timeskip**

flare watching till she turn to her former raven tail team.

flare: oh hi there.

Nullpudding: what are you doing here flare?

Alexei: Kurohebi is up and you been fooling around with fairy tail, I wont tolerance anymore embarrassment you do realize who you shoudlve done your victory but somehow fail.

Flare: but I want my koan-

Alexei grab her but the cheeks.

Alexei: Are you asking for another beating?

Flare: what i'm asking is I don't care for you anymore.

Her hand grab his wrist and crunching it as he scream of pain ,she let go as her braided ponytail turn a long fist to punch his chest to sent him to the ground.

Nullpudding: sir!

Flare: (grin wider like koan show her sharp teeth) anyone else?

Alexei: w-what the hell.

Koan came in wrapped his arm on her shoulder.

Koan: yellow raven tail.

Alexei: seinruyami!

Koan: I see you met your old former teammate who is my new wife and member of fairy tail.

Flare purred and hold his neck as she kissed him more.

Alexei: what did i you do to her?!

Koan: I didn't do anything, I give her something she really desire unlike you, your done saying good bye to those fake knock off flary?

Flare: indeed my wildly~.

Alexei: grr.

Koan: now shall we flary?

She nodded as they walk off but koan turn his head.

Koan: by the way, aust and I not gonna deal with you, because watch out as the storm is coming, so good luck as you gonna need it...Ivan Dreyar. (walk off while laughing crazy)

?: h-how did that guy...

Alexei: ...(shocked in fear).

Koan: (grin madder) _Beside the game just a beginning for the stupendous fun! HAHAHAHAHAHA!_


	15. Chapter 14 second round

It's the second day of the grand magic games and it's getting started with a fighting round the next fight is mortum vs doomsday.

Austin and koan watch as they been quiet waiting along they saw further of the future they saw and hear, but fairy tail members seeing it as well. as austin and koan containing their rage deeper chain up while they both take a deep breath and let it go to their nose.

Austin:...

Koan:...…

bendy: uh… hey my man K man, are you okay?

Koan nodded

Bendy: Aust? You alright?

He made a low growl but nodded the same.

Bendy: w-whatever I'm just making sure I'll be going. (zoom out)

Austin shadow his to stop the growling, he slowly look at jellal still disguise as myston, as Austin blinking his eyes like a dragon prey, his dragon tail slowly wiggle.

Koan sniffing around then the two boys see the match came as motrum and doomsday caming in.

Mortum: ah, Mr doomsday.

Doomsday couldn't speak as he roar

Motrum: _as ever he's such a brute._

Announcer: and here we are! The second day of the second round of the grand magic games here we have two other power houses from two opposing guilds once more, in the fairy tail said is what a very shocking to us all, this is a manifestation and physical of dung's former self and goodness meaning this is dung a.k.a dunialle, but not the dung we all know who is the arch nemesis to austin and koan! As now he been a help and great to fairy tail and in austin's team! Mortum dungeon!

Mortum: greetings to all!

Announcer: and on the team of drago deactivation, is the most dangerous and monster, a hard to kill and come back relentless no matter how munch you murder it won't put him down, doomsday!

Doomsday roar to the sky make the standuim almost shake.

Mortum: such a brute.

Doomsday growl.

Motrum: as you share your history of a kryptonain, his allies and so do young master Austin and koan, if i have to be worth your a time and what i have, so be it.

The audience felt it strange seeing this dung like dunialle look down see mortum in majorly shocked.

Dunialle: no, not him.

Motrum: (telepathic to her) long time no see my other self, you know oddly when you betray somehow i took physical form, seem like you I don't give up that easily.

Dunialle growled.

Motrum turn back at doosmday.

Announcer: begin!

Doomsday charge in rapidling punching mortum nonstop but he blocking each of them no effort as the barrier around the area, the two outstanding zig zag in so munch speed rival to koan's and austin's, the impact explsoion around it making a shockwave that is blowing some of the peoples hair.

Sonic: woah!

Lyon: this other dung is strong.

Doomsday grab mortum by the neck try to slam him but but mortum snap his finger to switch places.

He slammed doomsday hard and knee his guts sent him crash hard, he got up then charge a supernova eye beam that blast mortum as mortum then slammed the ground as a big flower monster open it mouth to swallow then blast the beam back at mortum, the monster sent flying again as mortum divekick him down.

Mortum: as you never know, I'm using my antic healing combination of the time ability of your origin past i know, the more i hit you, the more it destroy your creator and erase you for ever existing and permanently, not ...coming...back.

Doomsday's eyes wide in shock.

Motrum: don't worry even my attacks i expect you don't go down easily.

Doomsday charge throwing each punches and kicks as mortum dodging each of them, he slammed his fist to his gut and roundhouse kick at his back, backfill.

He put on a decade belt then pull out his card.

Mortum: henshin.

he put it inside of his belt and close it.

 **KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

He transformed into decade, then pull out another card that he insert and close it.

 **HERO RIDE: PHAROAH DRAGON!**

He dusted his hands while a bandages and chain wrapped around his entire body as orange energy dragon came out of the ground to breathe fire at him till explosion, D-Pharaoh Dragon.

D-Pharaoh Dragon: alright, let do this.

Doomsday roared again and charges at him.

D-Pharoh Dragon pull out Armor time build sword as he clashes with him then kept slashing, the audience is shock to see mortum as decade transformed to austin in his pharaoh dragon armor.

Levy: whoa, can decade do that?

Grace: i didn't think it was a card of austin.

Lucy: and using that heisei saber as well.

Then D-Pharoh dragon twirl the dial of the hiesei saber.

 **HEY BUILD! HEY EX-AID!**

He swing his sword at him many times " Hit!" And " Great!" As doomsday back away make d-pharoh dragon twirl the dial again.

 **HEY GHOST! HEY DRIVE! HEY GAIM!**

He slash the air as damashi ghosts, tires and energy clashes start to throw out , energy orange slashes trap him till D-Pharaoh Dragon slash passed him explsoion

He throw his sword away and pull out another card he insert to his belt.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: P-P-PHAROAH DRAGON!**

He jump up then unleashed a super nova white and normal fire breathe as doosmday roar in pain till he became nothing but ashes.

He land and remove the belt to turn back to normal.

Mortum: that went well.

Announcer: AND WE HAVE OUR WINNER!

As everybody cheering for him as motrum wave at them.

Mortum: thank you.

Ausin: hmm.

As soon another match of toby fighting kurohebi from raven tail. Toby reveals his secret of not being able to find one of his socks, having been searching for it for 3 months.

Sally: seriously?

Darkseid: typical, (turn Erza tearing of it) you cannot be serious.

Bently: seem like it.

Kurohebi showing his hand at the beaten toby.

Announcer: what is this? After fighting fang and claw, are these two gonna shake hand?

Before Kurohebi try to rip toby's sock, koan came in speed holding kamen rider Oujia's lance as block him then kick his stomach make him stumble.

Koan: the fight...is over. (hand over the sock to Toby)

Toby: oh thank you koan! (Tearing) i thought I'll lost it forever!

Koan nodded, as they left the arena round two has started.

Announcer: let's move on to another around head to head, first from Quatro Cerberus is the drunken falcon, Bacchus! Fighting a member team fairy tail A!

Erza: so it's one of us.

Lucy: but why they didn't call natsumi name?

Grace: then we'll wake her up.

They notice austin and koan was silent lately.

Bloody: austy? Are you okay?

Austin's tail waggy while staring at mystigon like some sort of a predator stalk it prey , koan is close of lucy got his tail a bit tightly .

Lucy: oh dear...

Levy: it's getting worst.

Elfman: they seeing a vision.

Erza: and why is austin look like he wanna either eat or kill jellal?

Mortum: remember he told you of the choas dragon thing koan made for him?

They nodded.

Mortum: well as it is particle of koan, almost similar of mad sally and sally. Dragon have protection and very eager not let their mate stolen, also he got of koan's predatory turn it into a predatory dragon instinct, either to eat or kill the prey along close of rage and make austin an animal dragon of those who steal his wife.

Levy: really? (turn to austin)

But notice already gone, as myston felt a breathe.

Myston: huh?

He and fairy tail team B turn to see austin huffing his a four leg dragon, of his wings, tail, some scales, he growling at jellal as slowly walking like predator.

Mystigon: … uh oh.

Austin pounce and pin him down roaring at him.

Myston: (shaking) w-w-wwhat did I do this time?!

Mystion he move his head avoid getting bite from Austin

Then mortum grab him in a headlock but austin is about to break out till mortum use grass as austin sniff it as he calming down

Erza: austy! (whistle)

Austin's dragon ear perk up as he turn at Ezra.

Austin: hmmm? (title his head)

Erza: you saw a vision in me a bunny girl, cat girl and maid right?

He nodded while his tail waggy left and right in interest.

Erza: (walk up to him) well, how about you and I get some alone time?

Austin nodded as erza petted him as he fall asleep right now as she caught him.

Erza: phew, (walked away) come alone austy, you've been stressed.

Lissana: koany...

Koan growl a bit while tightly hold lucy.

Lucy: it's okay.

Lissana: you too huh?

Lucy: of you dyed me white?

Lissana: yes (look down) I'm sorry lucy.

Lucy: it wasn't your fault but, i hope my future self be okay because right now, seeing koany like this make him worry and in rage.

Lucy petted his left head as he attend to let go

Lucy: good boy.

He look at lissana as she walks up to him.

Lissana: don't worry koany, everything alright.(petted his head and hug his face to her breasts)

Erza and austin came back.

Erza: we're back.

Austin: also what happen?

Erza: you got too excised of zero one and fainted.

Austin: huh, that sound like that what i do when i fainted of new rider stuff.

Erza: (hugs his head) that's what makes me love you so much.

Austin: anyway how the match going?

Levy: Bacchus is next and we'll wait who go next.

Austin and koan notice a is a tall, muscular and well-built man, seen to be wearing armor of the Cherry Blossom Holy Knight Squadron. He has deep set eyes and high cheekbones, with a small scar running from his left temple to the edge of his thick eyebrows. He also has a snub, square-shaped nose. His hair is dark and wavy, sticking up around his head, with prominent sideburns that join into a curved and pointed beard..

a short man who wears striped overalls, held up by a belt at the waist, under a cape.

Austin and Koan's thought: _Toma the king and Arcadios_

Toma: very nice, you've done exactly as I requested.

Arcadios: yes my lord.

Toma: such an equeishted, Baccus's wild spirit against the grateful power of erza scarlet.

Arcadios then felt something he hiding which the king notice.

Toma: problem?

Arcadious: forgive me your majesty, did you say erza? I'm sorry but I arrange a different fighter.

Announcer: ELFMAN STARUSS!

Elfman: me?!

Austin: huh?!

Koan: ALRIGHT! (raised his arm up)

Toma: THAT'S NOT HER!

Mirajane: is elfman's turn?

Lissana: is he for real?

Maco, lakaba and happy: well we're screwed.

Lissana: hey! Don't be mean to him!

Koan: shut up you three! Elfbro will do his best!

Erza: you got this one.

Austin: good luck man and believe you can win this.

Elfman: y-yeah.

Koan: if you do this koan will teach ya a secret technique called" man fist!"

Elfman gasp in awe hearing that.

Elfmen: really?! Okay!

Koan: do it and also be careful as this dude's magic and do-

Koan whisper to elfman's ear as he nodded.

Elfman: I'll do it!

He start to make his way to the arena as Baccus just laying as he relaxing.

Baccus: hey what you say we make our own bet? Like those last guy did.

Elfman: what?

Baccus: your sisters are a couple of smoken hot little numbers.

Elfman: so what's your point?

Baccus: come on man I know you can't be that dense, if I win the match they keep me company tonight, both at the same time.

They heard a loud clicking noise, they turn at koan wearing jack o lantern mask and he's holding a M4 carbine.

Koan: elfman beat the fucking hell out of him, if he lose i'll make it as an accident by shooting him in the balls. (make Baccus flinch)

Elfmen: fine, but if I win, your group change there name to quatro puppy.

Koan laugh hard then fall down.

Koan: HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!

Austin: hehehehe, a fitting punishment.

Baccus: alright then.

Koan sniff something as he run off as then while sniffing.

 **meanwhile with natsumi**

Natsumi:(wake up and yawn) slept like a log, what the deal? Hello? That weird? Did they take off or something? Somebody was in here, I can smell em.

She run then see koan.

Koan: yellow fire cherry.

Natusmi: hey koany.

Koan: koan smell something funny, and not hahaha funny.

Natsumi: yeah, same here.

Koan: also me wonder where wendy,carla and Porlyusica ? we was mating then I boom her till she passed out but(sniff then eyes wide and narrow) raven tail's man, they kidnapped wendy, Porlyusica and Carla!

Natsumi: we better go.

Koan: but first, dex-starr!

Dex-starr:(float in) yeah?

Koan: raven tail's man kidnapping wendy and Carla!

koan: NO ONE! KIDNAPPED KOAN'S WIFE!

He pull out a driver belt but it have a silver oval with beady oval green eyes and handle bars, he wrapped it around his waist.

 **ALPHA!**

koan: henshin!(crank the lever)

he burst in red flames and turn into amazon alpha.

 **ALPHA! ROAMING THE WILD! WI-WI-WI- THE WILD!**

He roared in rage and start to charge though the same wall leaving his imprint as well.

Natsumi: wait for me! (follow amazon alpha)

They start to follow there noses, they spotted some man in red suit, metal strange mask with mustache carried the unconscious wendy, carla and Porlyusica.

Natusmi: hey you! we must've walking her up! 

Guy 2: oh crap, its those girl in fairy tail! we must've walking her up!

Natsumi: stop right there! Your not taking them anywhere you hear?!

Guy 1: run!

They run faster as they turn and surprisingly shock in fear of alpha amazon and dex starr came in pounce to the sky roaring in rage toward the guys in mask.

Natsumi: YOUR GOING TO DIE!

Alpha amazon slammed both the guard then dex starr pounce ounce tearing them apart.

Alpha amazon: wait a minute, (Sniffing at the kidnappers) there not from raven tail.

Natsumi: really?

Alpha amazon: yeah and in fact, they didn't want wendy since they think they got her hurt but why needed her? Even though she is fine(turn to the kidnappers) who you guys work with?

 **Meanwhile**

elfmen is being bruised while some of his clothes are torn up a bit.

Announcer: I've seen plenty one sided matches in my day but this is just embarrassing, did elfman come to lose?

Baccus: I'm gonna have a wild time tonight, oh yeah.

Elfman begin to remember koan's said.

 **flashback**

Koan: (whisper) this guy seem like aint taking seriously, but don't hold back as he the same level as erza of an s-class. his palm magic mixed with his martial arts and his alcohol-enhanced attack speed while utilizing his Magic, you need to find a full beast form to take him on that very durable as a armor, I know you had reptiles in you.

 **end flashback**

Elfmen: okay, is time to get serious.

Baccus: hehe, alright then.

He took his drink and drinking is bottle alcohol.

Baccus: phew~, that hit the spot.

Then getting to his stand ready.

Baccus: hit me with your best shot, even get knock down by a wobbly old drunk like me right?

Elfman: take over beast soul! (his entire body flashes)

Buccus: (dash) it's pointless!

He made 6 to 8 hits around elfmen But after went passed him as he laugh.

Baccus: feel that? (notice his armor is breaking to pieces) what in the hell?! He got me?!

Anouncer: uh oh! Baccus have double vision but didn't see that coming

Baccus: what are you?!

Elfman now entire body a reptilian man shape lizard.

Elfman: lizardman, i cant hit you but go on hit me all you want!

Austin: nice.

Koan: impressive.

Elfmen: alright, bring it on. Go nuts ans hit me with everything you got! I'm gonna see you rip your puny arms to shred!

Baccus: _man, this guy is wild!_

Austin: hmm, gutsy and risky move there.

Mortum: wanted to tire him out.

Koan: which is his only chance.

Elfmen: what are you scared?!

Baccus: haha, i like your style man! You know how to get my blood pumping!

He charge in hitting his palm everywhere on elfman as no affection.

Austin: baccus will reach his limit.

Koan: keep going brought!

As they stop, elfmen fell to his knees turning back to normal. Baccus start to cheer for his supposed victory, but…

Baccus: i got tell you pal, you, (fall down) are a real man.

Everyone in fairy tail start to cheer for elfmen.

Koan jump down then healed up elfman.

Koan: way go dude, you did it.

Elfman: yeah.

Koan: oh and Baccus

He walk and kick his nuts and wham his head with a fish as he passed out in pain and swirling eyes.

Koan: do not take a mad man's wife. (walk off) alright time to go eat! Hotdog!

 **Timeskip**

Austin: so what happen?

Koan: try to kidnap wendy but what they do want is lucy, their knight need her for the eclipse plan.

Austin: Hmm, looks like someone in the royal capital is planing something.

Koan: what is an eclipse plan?

Austin: don't, we'll find out soon.

What they didn't know mortum hear this and walk off to anna, layla, lilith, akasu, minato and hilarious.

Mortum: it what seem the boys discovery the eclipse gate.

Akasu: oh dear, that means it's coming.

Ana: the same gate how natsumi along their foster parents and i enter here, this time the future is coming here.

Mortum: also i calcuate what going on

Dunialle: no kidding

They turn at her

Mianto:( glared) what you doing here?

Dunialle: ease up there two person gonna come and you know why.

Lilith: lucy, racheal and rogue.

Mortum: what happen?

Dunialle: well hehhe, saber tooth's guild master wanted make a deal with me of make their best strong group stronger with my power and magic. Thanks to that, a year after the Grand Magic Games, grace became a Dark Mage and killed Frosch, which caused Rogue to succumb to the "shadows" and stole his master's corrupt magic that messed with him plaguing him. From there, Rogue engaged his fellow Dragon Slayer and one-time partner, Sting Eucliffe, in battle, and killed him before taking his White Dragon Slayer Magic, thereby attaining White Shadow Dragon Mode. He use one spell to put the important future us merge in the present of erase memories so we wont get in the way. He traveled back in time to kill Lucy Heartfilia, who closed the Eclipse Gate and left the world at the mercy of the 10,000 Dragons. However, his true intent lies in his bid to kill austin and become the new Dragon King

Akasu: NOT MY BABY!

Dunialle: relax, hehe, he think ancolgia be good enough a challenge. I suggest we work together.

Akasu: and why's that?

Dunialle: i maybe a traitor of my kind , but be honest, do you think we gonna let an arrogant future brat have the nerve of controlling all the dragon from the past that die by ancolgia with his Dragon Supremacy Magic?

Akasu: okay true, wait a minute...(Dragon growl and eyes glowing deadly) what magic he got again?

Dunialle: Dragon Supremacy Magic, he made it himself, allows him to dominate the will of a Dragon, effectively making them his subordinate which he gonna use at all the dragons that ancolgoia has killed as his slave and servants.

Akasu: (growl) if he thinks that will work, he'll think again.

Dunialle: is okay, you know what to do as is child playground to you, anyway me and my allies will temporary assist you and the boys, when is over we get back killing each other as usual.

Akasu: very well, but don't expect any pull backs from us.

Dunialle: oh please the last time the war is one thing, (she walk off and stop) oh and by the way, i may not get the chance with the dragon eater or Dragon gods, but my subtitle will. (teleported away)

Lilith: oh dear, seem she knows. 

With koan

Koan now eating fish and hotdog.

Koan: koan like food.

?: oh my~, so your koany i heard so munch about and see at the weekly magazine!

Koan turn to see a slim young woman of average height and is renowned for her beauty, She has long, wavy and flowing blonde hair, gathered on the back of her head and tied in a ponytail that reaches down to her middle back, with two short bangs framing her face, and a decorative flower with large petals adorning the right part of her head, above her right ear. Her face is soft in shape, and she has large light blue eyes with long eyelashes and full lips, which, sports a top-model physique, being slim but at the same time sporting a large bust and ample hips. Have a Blue Pegasus stamp is located on her left shoulder. also dons a fair amount of jewelry; a pair of earrings, those being reminiscent of two fragments of a thin chain, each composed by two rectangular, rounded links; circling her neck is a light necklace composed of many flat, square metal parts, and both of her wrists bear bracelets, with two of them, covered in a wavy pattern, being present on the right one, and a third, consisting of three thin circlets joined together, adorning her left one. Her right little finger sports a ring.

She wearing a pink dress, revealing a fair share of her ample cleavage and reaching down to her calves, which bears a large slash on the skirt's left part. Tied around her waist is a long, flowing light cloth with ruffled edges, circling most of her lower body, with her sparkly skirt under it, and she wears pink high-heels.

Koan: yellow that me, hey your a blue Pegasus member, who are you?

?: oh, my name is jenny realight, it's a pleasure to meet one of the legends.

Koan: yebba and me like rootbeer!

Jenny: well they say you are crazy.

Koan: and your pretty and beautiful jenny!

Jenny: oh stop, but yes I am beautiful.

She look at him and his body as she blushes of her heartbeat and lick her lips.

Jenny's thought: Mmm~, he looks tasty~.

She sway her d hug his head to her breasts and petted his head and his hair

Jenny: has anyone told you that you have very soft hair?

Koan: yebba a lot.

Jenny then feel his muscle

Jenny: hmmm~ such a nice muscle

As mirajane in the standuim begin senses as her forehead ponytail moving detecting her koan with some new girl.

Mirajain: I'll be right back.

Lissana: oh okay

Mirajane zoom in speed.

With koan

Koan: you smell like a take over but metallic.

Jenny: that's right, i have machine magic, also i was part in swimsuit photo and a model.

Koan: wow that sound cool. (she lean him to the wall and he blush) huh?

Jenny: since we're alone, why don't we have some fun~?

Koan: me see. (grab his cheek)

Jenny: (lick her lips) pucker up my sexy koany~.

Koan: hey Jenny

Jenny: yes~?

Koan: mira!

Then mirajane's arm burst from the wall.

Jenny: what the?!

Koan: yellow mira!

Mirajane: (burst though the wall) what the hell you think your doing?!

Jenny: oh poo, you ruin my fun time with my koany.

Mirajain: that's good, because he is mine.

She snatch koan from jenny then hug his head to her breasts and petting his head and hair.

Jenny: well mira seem is true that koan is one of your wife too huh?

Mirajane: that's right, I'm part of the alpha of his harem, beside he love my modeling and picture better.

Jenny: as if! We'll see about that.(walk off)

Mirajane: anyway your hungry koany?

Koan nodded as she giggle of his cuteness.

Mirajane: well then,(pull part of her top off) here you go~.

Koan: no bra huh? (smirk then grope them as she moan) my why you best so naughty?

Mirajain: it's for you, to drink and snack on~. 

Koan grope both the her big breast then suck her nipple while drinking her milk, she moans more as koan pushes her to the floor dominating her in the proses.

Koan: such a naughty girl and who's your light? Who's better then the white mage? Say it. (drink more and spank to grope her ass)

Mirajain: (moan) yo-you are,Your much better then anything.

Koan: (as he stop and lick her lips) thanks for the milk but i wanna save cuz me think your turn, I want you and seliah to meet me alone after your match and feed your king.

Mirajain: y-yeah koany...

Koan: did you enjoy it?

Mirjaane: yes (got up and fix her dress back up) you was so good~.

Koan: me know.

 **Timeskip**

Mirajain is now facing Jenny for the third round of the day.

Announcer: is a lovely day, is about to get even rougher! Welcome to the battle! With fairy tail team B mirajane staruss against blue pegasus' member jenny realight!

Austin: oh boy, this will be interesting or strange to say the least.

Koan: who care which one it is ?( using his binoculars ) I'm gonna enjoy this

Lissana: hey we're back

Cana: your just in time, so how your brother holding up ?

Lissana: is been a rough he'll go through.

Levy: let hope this match will make your sister's match a little more eaiser.

Cana: Jenny has a lot of girl support , i hear she's number 1 weekly of hot girl magic list, guys go over nuts to her.

Niji: but not on austy and koan as many girls go gaga on the weekly too.

Lissana: rumor has it she idolize Mira, so munch the carrier after her.

Romeo: is weird she tacaly older then Mirajane non you ages over the 7 years.

Austin: i never age.

Koan: me too, even tap of that savage pit it been a year more for me.

Austin: even myself.

Koan turn wendy awake.

Koan: yellow wendy.

Wendy: (ride on his back) hey koan, it was good you did for me~.

Koan: well you wanted.

Pantherlily: (turn carla came) oh it seem someone is better.

Happy: carla your here!

Dex Starr: carly! Thank goodness your alright.

Carla: yes and wendy is fully recovered as well.

Dex Starr: she sure is.

Happy: ahhh i was so worried about you! (try to hug her but missed)

Carla: knock it off You make missed the next battle

Dex Starr: (hug Carla) hehe your still cute as ever.

Carla: thank you, you too

As before they cheer as shock even the guy go gaga. 

Koan sees mirajane and jenny in bikini as they're doing sexy poses, mirajane in a orange and white flower bikini and jenny in a blue and white diamond bikini.

Lilith: sorry sweetie.

She wrapped his neck with a chain and put a mask on his mouth.

Everyone look at koan pounce but the chain is pulling him as like chaining a mad dog, as he spin his arms and leg like wheels almost try to get the two but he being restrain by the chain. Koan's mouth is foaming like a dog with rabbies , and his eyes glow bright highlight red and pupils twirling around , he barking in gibberish word as he try to get to the two girl but chain and restrain.

Koan: (spinning his head 360 fast and his eyes twitching and speak in a demon gibberish langunge) $%#&*+×÷=~ 🔼⭕❌◼! (jumping around try to break free but he cant and with monkey noise)

Natsumi: oh wow.

Grace: I never thought he was this crazy so fast.

Lucy: well we're his wifes so it's kind of normal.

Scarlet: indeed.

Sting: what the hell!?

Rouge: uhhhh…..

Racheal: that's my man.

Makarov: what the hell?!

Cana: wow.

Lissana: easy koan!

Mavis: whoa, this is how crazy he can get?

Carla: oh dear.

Dementia: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sonic: whoa, now that's crazy in another level.

Amy: oh boy.

Tails: this will take a while.

Knuckle: at least his mom is keeping him on a leash this time.

Stick: THE TOMATO COWS ARE COMING!

Sly: glad that he's in our side.

Murry: the murry agrees!

Bently: this is not I want to see.

Jenny XJ9: whoa, this is how males react to naked bodys?

Levy: oh my god!

Romeo: i don't know what he saying.

Laxyia: damn.

Juvia: that kinda scary.

Myston: thank god he didn't act like that to kill me.

Gajeel: is like taming a real animal.

Velvet: yeah.

Pantherlily: and is that rabbies or foam.

Koan snap his finger to make all the males guy looking as their visions being blocked only koan can see it.

Koan: IT'S ALL MINE FUCKERS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Austin: now we cant see.

Mirajane giggle with a smile seem that she and jenny make koan exciteded as she see koan just sit like a lion and watch and staring so munch and panting like a dog.

Jenny: like what you see koany~?

Koan nodded as he snap his finger now all males cant hear.

Koan: do you two girls have more different bikini type?!

Lilith: koan, this is there fight so behave.

Akasu: let him enjoy it, there not fighting yet, beside you know you done the same thing for hikari.

Lilith:( blush supernova) touche.

Mirajane: sure we do koany~.

Koan: Hotdog! Show me!

They then start showing koan so many different bikini as koan keep smiling of enjoying it.

Mirajane: like what you see?

Jenny: like~?

Koan nodded.

Jenny: (turn Mirajane) how about we make a bet.

Mirajane: what is the bet?

Jenny: (smile) if I win, koan will go on a date with me and you be in naked on the weekly.

Mirajain: if i win same thing, (turn to lucy and koan's girl) say girls, wanna please koany with bikinis?

Koans girls: hell yeah!

Mirajain: (giggle more and made a devious smile) lets not let austin be left out, (turn to erza) right erza?

Erza: (smile seductive) oh yes~.

Velvet: i wanna please my men and you too evergreen!

Amy: same with sonic and come on camerlita!

Camerlita: w-why me?

Racheal: count me in.

Sting: sure thing!

Koan snap his finger as austin, sly, sonic, gajeel and elfman now can see and hear

Austin: final-

Austin blush hard as he sat drink his tea and popcorn as his girls in bikini, sonic eat a chillidog amy in red bikini, gajeel eating metal looking at velvet in a blue bikini, elfman is staring and blushing at evergreen, sly eating a chicken nuggets looking carmelita in yellow bikini.

Austin: nevermind, let just watch.

Erza and austin's girl giggle as show more sexy pose, as erza sway her hips closer to Austin.

Erza: hope you are enjoying the show~.

?: wait a moment!

Everyone turn to see koans and austins group in the arena.

Austin: what the?

Koan: yellow there!

Austin: who are you all?

Then two girls walked up who are holding books.

Girl 1 koan: AHAHAHAHAHA! We must thank you for blinding those fools and closing there ears!

Girl 1 austin: so we can show you who we are.

All of them took off the cloaks.

Austin: HOLY-

Koan: ROLOMON GRUNDIES! (laugh crazy)

The group revealed to be all female.

Austin and koan: the fuck?

As all the females who are fangirls, even other girls that are familiar to them, koans group is wearing verious of revealing animal-like outfits plus a pare of demon and angle wings on there back, while austin's is wearing mummy bangs around there privet parts, dragon-like outfits and bunny ears. As all the females who are fangirls even other girls that seem familar to the boys, as the boys spotted starlight, twilight, pinkie, and fluttershy, marinate and Junko.

Austin: uh oh.

Koan: awesome!

Pinkie pie: (jump at koan) KOANY!

!Koan: yellow pinkie ! When did you escape my head?

Pinkie: I'm the real one the imagine manifation of me is still in your head!

Austin: oh uh, (laugh nervously) hey twi, star and marinate. (wave at them)

Twilight: austin, we would like to have a word with you.

Austin: I uh , i guess you found out what happen huh?

Starlight: that you got us worried sick at tenrku island incident.

Austin: well at least is not worst like what koan did, (chuckle nervously and sweated) right?

Marinate: no, you didn't write a letter.

Austin: uh oh.

She grab his scar and drag him.

Austin: h-hey now ease up the scarf here.

Twilight: not until Three of use have some alone time.

Austin: okay I'll explain and promise

As with koan he is geing confroutned by the other two girls while still being hugged by pinkie.

Koan: yellow junko, and fluttershy what doing?

Fluttershy: (hugs him) oh thank goodness your alive!

Koan: huh?

Fluttershy: I was so worried about you!

Koan: koan sorry to worried you girls me did that to protect this world and be back, and is good to see you junko!

Junko: (tongue out) fucking hello koan!

Koan: how all of you get here?

Junko: (hand on face) your mother brought us here, and these girls found us and info us about what happened.

Koan: yeah sorry i worried you girls of my sacrifice incident at tenrou island.

Fluttershy: just don't do it again.

Koan: me wont peomise but me will do it as koan will make it up to you all

After austin have the talk the girls join in as bikinis and more as soon koan snap his finger as all males can hear and see as the next one the announcer put a bride challenge

The girls waiting for austin and koan as the girls putting on their bride dress felt like a real wedding

Juvia: (anime tears) i always dream like this has ever happen!

Ryuko: yeah, (blushes) me too.

Pinkie: i wish there was a wedding cake to fit

Mirajane: it feel good of it

Jenny: me too

Fluttershy: (blush hard) m-me too.

Lucy: (blushes) yeah i agree.

Levy: I cant believe it.

Then came in is Austin is wearing a black suit with an orange tie with his scarf and koan wear a black and white suit that look wild and his fur frame.

Austin: hi there how do i look?

Koan: ta da!

Lucy: (smile) you look wonderful.

Natsumi: amazing koany!

Grace: yeah.

Erza: handsome.

Wendy: you look wonderful.

Lissana: I agree.

Levy: (smile) amazing austy.

Juvia: you took wonderful darling!

Mirajane: marvelous.

Scarlet: indeed.

Koan:( turn ryuko) hahahah , senkestu told me he saw in your fake happiness by raygo of he saw you in a wedding dress.

Ryuko: yeah, but this time this is my happiness (hug him)

Tsume and Pinkie push her and hug him

Ryuko: hey!

Pinkie pie: he is mine!

Tsume: and I've been dreaming for this too!

Austin: (turn levy) never expect this but this is nice huh?

Levy: yeah who knew that I would marry such a great person like you. (hugs him)

Saeko:( hug him) i couldnt agree more.

Austin got snatch by erza.

Levy: erza! What the hell?!

Erza: sorry, but he is all mine to marry.

Sonic being hugged by amy.

Amy: this is wonderful.

Sonic: me too.

Velvet: (lean at gajeel) never thought I marry a big handsome man of steel.

Gajeel: (grin) hehehe well you know me.

Kavaxas blushes as shana wearing it and hug his arm.

Shana: oh kavaxy you look wonderful.

Kavaxas: y-yeah.

Happy and oshawa wearing suit headbutt fighting over carla.

Oshawa: osha! Osha!

Happy: not a chance!

Carla shake her head, she turn at dex starr wearing a tuxedo as she blush.

Dex starr: you look amazing Carla, how do I look?

Carla: y-you look great.

Minato and hikari wearing a tuxedo suit.

Minato: de ja vu.

Hikari: I know, bring back good memories.

Lilith: yep.

They turn as their wife wearing the wedding dress as they blush.

Koan:(turn lissana and natsumi) this is nice, also mira told me you and natusmi play house and wondering the husband as kids, well here I am in our wedding hehehehehe.

Lissana smiled at him.

Lissana: yep and I'm so happy.

Koan: yeah and also in that future vision, since when you have a snake form?

Lissana: yes, and I hope lucy wont dyed white. 

Koan: me too cuz the way you did that is like the jungle book and I'm not sure snake do that, but that beside the point. If your gonna be a snake, do it too me for entertaining.

Lisana: of course koany~.

Racheal hugged koan along sara hug Austin.

 **Timeskip**

as then after the fun jenny and mirajane begin to fight.

Austin: _I wonder, which satan soul she'll use? Erza told me satan soul base is one thing but halpha one, hmmm I can imagine I senses she only have 3 and jenny is a take over of machin, hmmm, interesting._

Jenny start to use her take over magic as she change to a battle armor.

Jenny: you really think you can handle my combat form?

Mirajain: yeah I'm not to worried about it,(aura glowing and her hair waving up)since we're making a bet like everyone before us has, why we continue another tray and finish this round like a battle of strength like they all did too.

Jenny:(shock) uh.

Austin: damn!

Koan turn to his half demon form.

Koan: (blush hard) holy mother of hell fuck!

Mirajane's new satan soul that alters her appearance considerably. She becomes taller and more massive, with her facial features and expression changing accordingly and gaining a sinister look. She gains a fair amount of thin markings on her arms, as well as much longer and scruffier hair, jutting outwards in many spiky, rounded tufts, with even her signature tied strand becoming longer. Her torso and part of her lower body are covered by a revealing dark overcoat with light edges, which is torn in its lower part, and which reveals a fair amount of her cleavage, being left open on the front and having the parts covering Mirajane's chest linked to a high, wide collar. The coat comes with notably squared short sleeves, with their outer parts extending on her arms in a spiky protrusion, vaguely reminiscent of pauldrons due to their sharp shape. The open coat is circled and secured to Mirajane's abdomen by a light belt passing just below her breasts, closed by a simple buckle, while a similar though mildly larger belt circling her waist holds up a light garment, covering the back and side parts of her coat. Hanging from her shoulders is a large dark cape, possessing torn lower edges not unlike her coat. Armor plating goes up from Mirajane's neck, forming three spikes on her chin and extending to cover her ears, flanking her face, with two large, armored horn-like protrusions jutting outwards at its sides. Mirajane's forearms sport armored gauntlets almost identical to those she wears in her standard Satan Soul form. Her legs appear to become covered in large, dark tattoos, resembling the shape of thigh-high boots; such markings might as well be motifs present on a pair of long, skin-tight pants, given the similar appearance of the signs hiding Mirajane's groin from sight. The most distinctive element of this already peculiar transformation, however, are her feet: these are completely obscured from sight, and her calves instead end in a sea of sharp flames, enveloping the ground in the immediate area around Mirajane, with their tongues reaching up to the upper back of the S-Class Mage in height. Each leg also bears four small, light vertical lines placed one near the other on the front, where the feet themselves are supposed to be.

Lucy: what in the heck is that!?

Erza: is one of mirajane's she devil form.

Koan: is satan soul: sitiri! Hahahahahahahahahaha!

Mirajain: I have agreed to the terms that you set, so I appreciate you be a good to agree to mine

Jenny: wait are you serious?!

Mirajane: yes...

She swift speed pasted her of flames explosion, make this surprise as Lilith giggle then unchain koan.

Announcer: just like this this become a brawl, and mirajane take the big W!

Mirajane raised her arm up for victory, she then notice koan walk in four legs, his half demon form and sniffing her while his tail waggy as he grin.

Mirajane: oh how cute.

She giggle then pick him up.

Mirajane: ready for mating my king~?

Koan nodded then hyper speed to get mira and seliah to a private room.

Austin: welp that's taken care of, (rise his arms to his head) I wonder who's going next in this fight?

But he stop realizing he forgot something.

Austin: hey wait a minute(turn to the 6 girls) you girls look familiar somehow as we met(turn the other 5 girl) and you 5 as well too.

Walking up to austin is a girl who is dressed like ichigo but, the green chestplate is shaped for females, a black skirt, white gloves and boots the ichigo visor on her head, long neon green hair, the scarf is around her neck, and red eyes.

?: you are correct, names magical kamen rider girl ichigo, but call me ichi.

Austin: i'm sorry say what?

Ichi: you heard me right, I am the female version of the first rider, ichigo.

Austin shock then turn at ichigo and back to ichi back and forward in speed tll he stop his head as his eyes swirling

Austin: oh my god!

Ichi: yes it is a real shock.

Ichigo:(walk up to her) well ain't you adorable?

Ichi: thank you.

Austin: man I don't bel-what the fuck?! Zi o!?

Walking up to him is a girl who has white shirt hair, pink eyes, wears a black shirt jacket that looks like zi-o's black armor, a white top, has zi-os belt and pink checkered skirt with black leggings and shoes.

?: little of yes and nope! I am rider girl zi-o or zi-zi.

Austin: (blushed) zi zi? oh god, I almost fainted.

Walking up to him is a woman who has red eyes and long light blonde hair, wears a black jumpsuit with yellow pieces on her chest and hips, she has a yellow mask on the side of her head.

Austin: zero one?!

?: close, it's zero uno.

Austin fainted making zero uno giggle, then he wake up and gets back up.

Austin: so cool! (look the arena of the next fight heard of yukino vs kagura) _seem the next fight gonna start but , why i have a feeling yukino won't be lucky of something happen? Because it is her guild master...but he'll be surprise of how koan and i been improve._


	16. Chapter 15

The next round is going to start and two woman has entered the ring, kagura fighting againts a slender, well-endowed young woman with short, light blue hair and fringes framing her face. She wore a blue rose ornament on the left side of her head. She dons a cloak clasped together by a star-shaped clip, with feathery protrusions that cover her chest, shoulders, and mid-back, over her blouse and shorts. The cloak flared at her feet, where it is divided into flowing sections secured by ribbons. She wears a black pair of socks that stopped at her mid-thighs. Her Sabertooth mark is located on the left side of her stomach.

Austin: hmm, she smell and relate to sorano, this is yukino Argia.

Koan: Also i detect she have three celestial keys.

Austin: hmm, why would she be in a guild full of imbeciles?

Koan: is not just guild the problem, their guild master is the real problem...with his words, rules and his magic the reason he expected strong mage and dont accept the weak nor anyone from his guild who lose, thinking it'll ruin and embarrassed his guild and his so called solider, not treating them as a family.

Austin: oh god (slap his face) it's like the time in edolis.

Koan: no shit, if I'm not mistaken. Yukino have libra, pieces and ophiuchus.

Austin: I believe so.

Koan: what do you think kagura's magic is?

Austin looked at kagura, then scan her in and out.

Austin: i see, it's a form of gravity manipulation magic, not to mention she is a swordswoman as well

Koan: do to know of this sword called archenemy, with a Style of the Undrawn Long Sword.

Austin: about a bit same level as erza's, if she unsheathed it would cut off any defense or shield clean as if nothing, mermaid heel sure have an a strong trump card on their side.

Austin: i know.

Then austin's and koan's eyes wide as they look more deeply to the future then finished

Austin: jelall, i swear when after this I'll kill him.

Austin then make a wisp energy from his right hand and his left hand sticky.

Austin: ghost and sticky dragon slayer huh? Hmm, this will be taxing.

Koan: as the reason their dragon force forbbidan.

Austin: yes, a dragonization, irene survive and curious why the white mage chose an exceed as a vessel?

Koan: beats me, I'm surprise wendy can do a new trick

He look at cana as she look at him.

Koan: _so you survive...you didn't become them...at least it heals me._

Austin: _hmm, even with our girls amune to this white mage, she'll be gunning for us exclusivel_ y (look at his hand slowly claws) _but this rage and anger, same like zack's and koan's is not corutpted. but it does punishment the victim and with judgment._

They turn to they other.

Natsumi: betting their life? Seriously?

Grace: that's crazy, talk about raising the stakes.

Lucy: why would someone do something extreme?

Lector: way to go yukino! That the way of the sabertooth guild make a bet.

Frost: good luck yukino you can do it!

Sting: look like thing about to get interesting.

Milliana: I don't think that girl knows what she's getting herself into.

Beth: I'm almost scared to watch.

Risely: she must be obviously confident on her skill to make a wager like that, but she doesn't stand a chance against our kagura.

Then kaguara facing yukino was silent.

Kaura: if you truly stand for your wager ,but I suppose I have no altenrtive but accept, very well. how bout you.

As the aduicence is surprise of the bet the two female mage are making.

Annoucer: well this is an unexpected turn an event, today match is fully surprises.

Jason: no way! this is unbelievely not cool!

Toma: an exceptive match I do say so myself, this should be an exciting fight.

Yukino: facing a member of saber tooth in battle is quite an unfortunate fate.

Austin: I like to see them say that to us, say koan, if one of us faces a member of saber tooth, should we straighten them out?

Koan: we shall see! (Laugh crazy)

Yukino then pull out a golden key.

Wendy: is that what I think it is lucy?

Lucy: oh wow, shes a celestial wizard?!

Koan: (sniff) she gonna summon pisces.

Wendy: what's that?

Austin: two fish twins and one of the golden spirit celestial keys, since lucy have 10, meaning yukino only have 2.

Koan: like the zodiac, as yukino have is libra and Pisces. but she do have a black key.

Lucy: what that key do? I never heard of a black key.

Koan: "The Snake Charmer" Ophiuchus is an enormous serpent with a metal-lined jaw.

Lucy: wow.

Koan: i know.

Kagura: What's that? A gold key? I presume it's one of the zodiac keys.

Yukino: **OPEN, THE GATE OF THE TWO FISH….**

Happy: what the heck? is she summoning or ordering dinner?

Dex-starr: there not ordinary fish happy, watch and koan no do not try to eat it

koan: fine.

Yukino: **COME PISCES!**

Then coming out of the gold light are two gigantic eels, one is white and the other is black.

Happy: wow they really are fishy!

Koan: And tasty too!

The fish charges at kagura.

Beth cover her eyes

Milliana: there no need to worried

Risely: yeah our girl just gonna be fine, see?

Kagura jump out of the dust.

Natsumi: check it out! This chick is awesome!

Grace: no kidding she easily dodging her attack even she barely moving.

Wendy: if I were her I would get scared and eaten.

Lucy: so that's pisces.

Pisces continue there assault as kagura is dodging them.

Austin: she have some incredible skills.

Koan: judging only using a Style of the Undrawn Long Sword, she holding back.

Austin: and in her eyes, she has a grudge against jellal, no doubt her older brother simon told her, I guess she was waiting until she meet him, not blaming her.

Koan: yeah, even though it wasn't jellal's fault, was corrupted by the possession magic

Austin: I'll talk her out of it before she do something in regret.

Erza: austy, what happen if she does unsheated her sword?

Austin: uncertain, But my guess is very strong to causes an enormous damage maybe rival yours, unless...

Erza: I can use enchantment! Like my future self fought laxiya!

Austin: oh? So you saw it too huh?

Erza: yep.

austin: and your gonna do it on me ?

Erza:(smile big) yep!

Sting: heh not to bad.

Lector: yeah but is not like she that special either, all she doing is running and dodging it.

Frost: she not even fighting back.

Risely: look at her keeping her cool out there, just waiting her chance to finally to put an end of this thing.

Toma: this magic battle turn out to be even more exciteded that I expected!

Austin: she waiting for the right strike moment, that why she running and dodging.

As the fight continues and running yukino pull out another golden gate key along holding the second golden key.

Yukino: if all you do is running away, then I suppose to stop you in tracks.

Erza: look.

Lucy: she open up another gate?

Austin: yeah, its libra.

Frosc: there gold and shiny!

Lector: you bet they are! That because there zodiac keys!

Yukino: **NOW OPEN! THE GATE OF THE BALANCE...**

She summoned a curvaceous woman with dark hair tied in an ox horn style. Her attire resembles a belly dancer's, consisting of a frilled and striped bikini top along with a patterned loincloth sporting pom-poms at the waist. She wears numerous bangles on her arms and legs, and her neck is also concealed by a thick necklace. On her feet are a simple pair of sandals, and her head is dressed with a zigzagged headband. Concealing lower face is another cloth that bears her sign, tied around her head. Dangling from her hands, carries a pair of scales, with thin cords running from her fingertips to the sides of the scales, so that she holds them in an almost puppeteer-like fashion.

Yukino: **LIBRA!**

That made most of the males start to cheer louder.

Austin: oh dear.

Bloody: lets hope she's not getting my austy!

Austin: lucky you, but she seem eyeing on koan.

Koan: say what?

Koan turn at libra as she is staring back at him.

Koan: oh she is.

Libra blush under her face but focus.

Announcer:(heart eyes) that one hot spirit but is seem having eyeing on koan the most, ain't he lucky?!

Koan: oh boy.

Yukino: now libra, alter the target's filed with gravity.

Libra: as you wish!

She using the scales up make the ground shake as kagura cant move and the piceses surrounding her

Austin: nice, she can summon two celestial spirit too.

Koan: and libra have gravity magic, apparently the scales that aid her in her employment of Gravity Change, either her target's gravity or her own.

Austin: but that won't be enough.

Sonic: what you mean?

Koan: kagura have gravity magic too A form of Magic which allows Kagura to manipulate the gravity affecting her target, which can either be herself or the enemy. merely employing it to cancel out the effects of this very same Magic used against her by one of anyone who have gravity magic.

Austin: Like Libra, it can be assumed that Kagura is highly adept at Gravity Change.

Kagura then shoot up into the sky just as picies attack.

Lector: she escape libra's gravity attack!

Fosc: but how?

Natusmi: HOLY CRAP SHE'S AMAZING!

Aya: no doubt.

Haruna: like it was nothin.

Grace: right she was one hell of a jump.

Erza: calm down, keep watching.

Austin: and see for yourself.

Yukino: libra, rotiate the target's center sideway.

Libra: as you wish.

Kagura got smash hard by the giant statue being crush by force.

Announcer: that's gotta hurt! After escaping libra's gravity changing magic! Kagura go pin donw ! it looks like she in trouble now!

Jason: gravity is so freakin cool!

Yukino: attack her!

The two pieces went up ready to attack.

Lector: boom! Now we're talking! That the power to open two gate then onece!

Frosc: she's awesome!

Sting: you can go ahead and call it a win for our team, come here comes the death blow.

But when picies got close they stopped and start going down.

Natsumi: why did the fish stop attacking?!

Koan: kagura using her gravity.

Austin: which enough.

Erza: there right, look down there.

Then libra start to feel the gravity pushing her down in complete force.

Libra: I cant move!

Yukino: interesting.

Lector: no fair! She can use gravity magic too!

Frosc: uh oh.

Risely: ha! Kagura taught me everything I know about gravity changing magic, thee the reason she's our number one gal.

Beth: you said it.

Arana: she got this.

Milliana: totally! Show them who boss!

Risely: this is your chance! Hurry and finished her off!

Kagura got up.

Toma: oh! What a great match! This is the real thrill of the grand magic games.

The two fish now pin to the ground.

Announcer: look at her go! It's gonna take two celestial spirit to phase kagura ! shw'a incridble don't you think mr. yajmia?

Yajmna: she sure have a lot of heart, she have a strong inner forge.

Jason: this is gonna be the most excited match I ever seen, I mean this is so ridiculously cool!

Libra: so heavy! (swirling eyes)

Yukino: pisces and libra you both may return now.

The two celestial spirits vanished as kagura land on her feet.

Austin: yeesh, there both good, and yukino still haven't unleash the 13th spirit yet.

Koan: who knows, perhaps we'll see kagura do against it.

Austin: indeed, we still haven't seen the others battle yet so we must gather much Intel as we can.

Koan: well right now she gonna summon her trump card.

Orga: jeez call it a draw, this match is gonna keep fragging on forever.

Frosc: poor yukino.

Lector: don't worry you guys, I just know our girl gonna prove throw, she gonna win aint she sting ?

Sting: yeah, no doubt, I'm sure yukino have a lot more then that in her magic trick.

Yukino: I'm afraid you leave me no choice, I'll have to open the 13th gate.

Lucy: hold on, did I hear that right?

Koan: you hear right lucy.

Austin: she going to summon Ophiuchus.

Yukino: this gate is one that rarely opened, it is an omen of very bad luck for you.

Then a purple fog around.

Kagura: I don't believe in luck, I have never trusted in my life into a foolish thing.(grab her sword and charge in) whatever happens is the result of my choice.

Yukino: **OPEN! GATE OF THE SNAKE CHAMBER...**

Kagura: my future shape my decision alone, not by fate.

Yukino: **OPHIUCHUS!**

Then coming out of the fog is a gigantic black snake with purple eyes.

Austin: so this is opgiuchus huh? I see.

Koan: A GIANT SNAKE!

Tails: no koan, your not gonna eat it!

Koan: damn it!

Happy: check it out! What kind of creepy spirit is that!

Natusmi: is huge!

The joker: that what she said!

Grace: she said snake chamber, it look like an actual snake!

Wendy: this is scary.

Haurna: wow, is so cute.

Lucy: opgiuchus.

Arcadious: the 13 zodiac gate, this girl is a rare mage indeed

Old man: this doesn't both well, not only there two celelstial wizard in the tournament, but what will happen if they possessed the powerful zodiac keys.

Kagura stands her ground as she stared into danger readying her sheathed sword.

Kagura: **broadsword, archenemy...**

Erza, scarlet, koan and Austin saw it.

As kagura passed by it.

Kagura: **undrawn logn sword technique.**

Then the celestial spirit is now in half shocking yukino and everyone except Austin and koan who impress.

Austin: impressive.

Koan: indeed, she got some talent.

Sting: how she do that?

Austin: you saw that erza?

Erza: yes, she didn't draw her sword.

Koan: seem swordman technique.

Erza: huh?

Austin: you see my brothers and i see and see different swords people with different style and possible way to cut or many ways

Yukino: _is this is the end?_

Kagura: your bet was ill cosnider.

Koan and austin nodded

Koan: you go.

Austin: thanks.

As kagura slash passed yukino even without drawing her sword but a clank noise, she turn to see austin in his pharoah dragon armor holding the unconscious yukino in bridal style and block her sheated attack with his bandage like sword.

Kagura: a-austin?!

Phaorah Dragon: greetings kagura, it was impressive you did.

Kagura: sometime a mermaid feast on a tiger.

Phaorah Dragon: true, but beware of fairy tail and i have to say you sure have a great sword skill while holding back.

Kagura: I thank you for the praise, but it what really impressive is your banadge as a sword stop my attack.

Phaorah Dragon: yep, by the way you look adorable with your ribbon .

He walk off as she blushes on her cheeks.

Kagura: _h-h-he called it cute!_

Phaorah Dragon then walk inside to see stacy.

Stacy: is she okay?

Phaorah Dragon turn back to austin then give her to stacy.

Austin: unconscious and alright.

He turn at sting as they both glared.

Austin: if something happen turn her when she wake up and head back to her guild, not defending your friend after her lost. You and your partner along your guild master gonna regret challenging koan and me, and mocking fairy tail.

Austin walk away leaving an argent sting.

 **Timeskip**

 **Later at night.**

Erza explain jellal everything happen in the future with the white wizard and dragon eater incident even further.

Jellal: woah, so that why austin is pissed at me so munch?

Erza: yeah, and i never thought you go that way.

Austin: (appeared between them) so do i.

Jellal: GAH!

Austin: (sigh)calm down man, I'm not going to kill you nor eat you alive.

Jellal: phew, look austin. I'm sorry that i-

Austin: i know, i know. it just...when we first met you was corrupted by ultear even she a victim too. How munch you dearly wanted and stealing erza by force. Even now is de ja vu but except your free will tooken by the white mage and never expect you stripped only your underpants in front of erza really urgent me to shred you but, i know your a good man and you never mean it.

Jellal: me too, I'm tired of feeling a lost of who I am being a prison in my own mind, body and soul. When you and your brother help me and clear me name I could've thank you enough, erza and i are just friends and i know it make her happy with you since you healed her heart.

Austin: yeah, thanks man and be careful with white mage in the future.

Jellal: i will.

Austin and erza left together as they walked down the road to the hotel.

Erza: I'm glad you talk this out with him.

Austin: yep and anyway i begin to see and how the enchantment does and work since you, wendy and your mother can do which means koan and i can. So it giving me some very great ideas, on my sets of weapons and pieces of armor.

Erza: what about your aliens?

Austin: true, that good of i see is Universe One, Deus Zero, Personality Enchantment, Deus Sema, dragon slayer seal, and Residual Thought Enchantment.

Erza: I see, like my future self created sword from natsumi's and Grace's magic.

Austin: yes, this will help with my other experiments and tricks, also to talk to kagura because she have a bone to pick with jellal.

Erza: okay.

Austin: okay remember your sexy outfit to fool him in the future?

Erza: yes?

Austin: (smirk) mind showing it to me for better view?

Erza: (smirk) you like that~?

Austin: no, i love it.

She smiled and kiss his cheak.

 **With Koan**

Koan is taking a walk then he thinking.

Koan: know the female ghost dragon eater not bad, me have idea! Hahahahaha! 

Koan snap his finger as came in is a girl, she has white hair long beneath her waist, her hair looks like that look like came out from bed, dark circle around her eyes with a long grayish coat cloak and a black color on her neck.

Koan: yellow wrath what doing?

Wrath: h-huh? Where am I?

She turn to see Koan.

Koan: yellow!

Wrath: who are you?

Koan: koan, koan Seirnuyami.

Wrath: oh, hi.

Then she realize he can see her and know the name and rumor of him and his brothers.

Wrath: y-you, your koan?

Koan: yebba!

Wrath: u-um, I, I didn't know I'll be meeting you.

Koan: well a cute girl like you expected.

She blush as she lean to his chest.

Wrath: you can see me?

Koan: yep! And still cute as koan wanna help your problem even your a ghost.

That made her turn red.

Koan: tell me wraith, do you wish to be alive and remember who you was before you die?

Wraith: yes, yes i do.

Koan: (snap his finger) lets make a deal.

Wraith: a deal?

Koan: yes, a deal.

Then a long scroll roll down to shoe wraith's name and a blank page with a line underneath.

Wraith: what should i do?

Koan: let me explain the deal first; you see as both angel and demon who do even sometime wish but koan do as other ways but anyway, I will return your body back from the dead like brand new and you still hold onto your ghost dragon slayer magic, all I need is your- well you to complete the contract.

He give her a pen, wraith hold it then wrote her name.

Koan: now ghost dragon girl is alive and remember just now! (snap his finger)

She felt a pulse then her memories come back.

Wraith: i...i remember! I was ounce fairy tail! I die by a mission! My friends! Markov and they others!

Koan: markaov is now a guilt master of fairy tail.

Wraith: hes a guild master? Oh wow.

Koan: he also tried to pin me and me brother to be guild masters some time.

Wraith: i see.

She then kiss him as koan kissed back let her having a taste of his energy of a ghost and his soul make her moan and blush hard as so intoxicate along have heart shape iris.

Wraith: _oh wow, is this what love felt like?_

She moan more as love this feeding.

Wraith: _so good~ his soul~ is so intoxicate flavor ~ i want more ~._

Koan: (break the kiss) how is it?

Wraith: i-it feels, amazing, please c-can I kiss you more?

Koan: we will soon my cute ghosty, koan now make you his angelic and demonic spirit. (Petted her head)

She blush hard. Then came behind koan's back is cana press her breasts on his back.

Cana: hey koan, what's the matter?

Koan: nothin make new friend meet wrath.

Wraith: (pouted and hug his arm) hello and please let go of my master.

Cana: now hold up, I just want to talk to him because I saw the look he got, please tell me boo.

Wraith: look?

Koan: koan tell you but first.

Koan duplicate himself as wraith smile as they walk out.

Koan: hehehehehe. ...well, koan see future and see, you wasn't mind control by white mean...you survive! Hahahahahahahahaha!

Cana: (smile and hugs him) I'm glad boo.

Koan: and the best part is. koan saw your rope with no clothes underneath it.

Cana: (smile more) oh and did you enjoy that?

Koan: yebba! (grin wider)

Cana kissed him, Koan kiss her while spank and grope her ass to make her moan more. He start to drink from her soul more and more as she m*** then she possessed as beelzebub took over then break the kiss

Koan: hmm good.

Then millana pounce in

Millana: kitty koany! (hug his arm)

Koan: yellow kitty!

Beelzebub: hey!

Koan petted their heads as they purr then lean to his chest

 **Timeskip**

Bacchus and koan chugging down their drinks of a drinking contest but koan is winning.

Koan: hehehe! No one will out drink me!

Bachuss fall down with swirling eyes.

Koan grab another to chug it down.

Wakaba: heh heh, good to see this again, koan always got a thing including root beer.

Koan: cuz koan is koan! Ain't that right?

Lucy, natsumi, grace and happy: yeah!

Rocker: is getting pretty late we should head back to our hotel soon.

Logan: where is erza and austin?

Natsumi: hey they been gone a long Time.

Grace: they said they have to take care of things, austin's duplicate is in the lab.

Wendy: you think bacchus's arm be okay tomorrow?

Bendy: I'm sure he will

Rocker: anyway koan since is really an honor meet you in person, can i have your autograft ?!

Koan: autograph? You and your guild a fan?

ocker: yeah!

Koan: okie dokie!

He gave his autograph to rocker.

Rocker: oh yeah!

Then he pick up bachuss and left.

Sorano: so is my sister doing okay?

Koan: it depends.

Lucy: the girl, that celestial wizard from sabertooth guild.

Wendy: you mean, Yukano right?

Levy: yeah, she was pretty good, she has really strong spirits and that thirteenth one opgiuchus, but she manage to lose.

Koan: and koan see the worry in her eyes.

Levy: really?

Koan: yep, also stacy and rachel are out hanging they other us and might head back. Sorano go check on your sister.

Sorano: okay.

 **Meanwhile with sabertooth**

every member is standing in front of a a tall, elderly man distinguished by his massive, extremely muscular physique, untarnished despite his advanced age. The man has long light hair which is tidily gathered on the back of his head and tied in a braid, which reaches down below his middle back, and is secured near its end in a large tuft; the thick beard and mustache covering lower face, linked to his hair by the Master's sideburns, are untamed, with several spiky strands jutting outwards from the latter one. He has marked facial features and a long, massive and mildly rounded nose. His sunken eyes, topped by light and bushy eyebrows, are very distinctive, being almost completely white, as if they lacked pupils, and has a black underlining around his lower eyelid; something which gives him an otherworldly look. small, dark Sabertooth mark is located in the center of his high, mildly wrinkled forehead. During his introduction, was portrayed as having a very hairy chest, with his torso and abdominals sporting spiky hair in a shape reminiscent of a cross; this, however, wasn't present in his subsequent appearances.

His outfit is Eastern in look: he wears a short, mildly loose and dark kimono with light edges and cuffs, secured around his waist by a light sash tied on the front with a simple knot, whose right side is casually left hanging over the side of corresponding leg, revealing part of the man's muscular torso. While the right part of the garment is sometimes worn normally, with Sabertooth's Master keeping his left arm in the sleeve, has also been seen resting such arm in the front part of his kimono, casually hanging from it, and thus leaving the other sleeve hanging from his left shoulder hollow. His legs are covered by a very loose pair of light pants, which on the front of each leg bears a vertical line composed of many dark rhombs joined together and lined up. For footwear, black shoes in the anime and his forearms are wrapped in light bandages. Circling the Master's massive neck is a necklace composed of many large, dark spheres, reminiscent of an over sized series of Buddhist prayer beads, and topping his head is a light headgear similar to an Eastern crown, with many vertical sections with pyramid-shaped tops surrounding a massive, central semicircle jutting upwards from it. All in all, his appearance resembles that of the mythical Tengu.

?: your prominence today was utterly pathetic you mistable wretches. Dont tell me you forgot standing above the other wizard guild competition? We don't look the insect around us, we don't talk to them, we crush them under neath our feet! We focus only munch greater then this tournament, we aim stud the heaven to rowel the land and silent the raging sea. For you see that is the sabertooth's way, sting.

Sting: sir?

?: I decided to give you one more chance to redim yourself, I dont ever wanted to see pitiful place from you again.

Sting: thank you master jimnea, I'll do my best to live your expiation.

Jiemma: and is stacy and racheal here?

Sting: no, not yet.

Jiemma: good, because I don't want my two trump card notice what's happening now, (glared yukino) yukino.(grab his grapes)

Yukino: yes sir.

Jiemma: there no excuse on what happened inyour match, regardless on the orange dragons interference, that beside the point. Do you realise what you have done?

Yukino: yes sir, please forgive me i lost to an opponent from a lesser guild, I brought shame to sabertooth, I ruin the good name.

But Jiemma silent her by throwing grapes that spill on her hair.

Jiemma: That's not what I'm talking about, you chose to bet your life in a battle and you lost even worst the orange dragon save your life and the enemy show mercy on your guild, you are an embarrassment to sabertooth.

Yukino: yes, I'm fully prepared to accept any punishment that you feel appropriate sir.

Jiemma: good girl, then you will throw it all away.

Yukino: yes sir, is that what you wish.

But suddenly they felt something make jiemma's eyes wide.

They turn sara and rachel came in by footstep, stacy's eyes glowing all blue and rachel's eyes are all glowing full red of their aura showing deadly and their stern glared.

Jiemma: what's the meaning of this nonescence?

Sara: don't play dumb to us!

Jiemma flinch of the tone.

Stacy and rachel turn to see yukino about to strip her attire by Jiemma's order make the them slowly turn at Jiemma.

Sara: rachel, shall we?

Rachel: yes.

Jiemma: if you two disappointing of your member, she don't-

Stacy shot a finger beam to his stomach pale throw it spill a bit blood make him grunt and fall to his knees.

Stacy: just shut up old man.

Then everyone notice shadows coming from the ceiling and was came out as tedrils wrapped around Jiemma's arms and legs and neck and torso squeezing him a bit.

Rachel: we warn you Jiemma.

Sara: we warn you if you do it to far and now you did, when we fight austy and koan and after the match we quit.

The shadow then drop him face first then they walk over to yukino.

Sara: come on yukino, we'll keep you company

Jiemma:(getting up) y-you two cant quit after the match! Your sabertooth's trump card! I own you two!

Rachel: even so, we'll still lose to austin and koany, no one have seen them in there full potential, so they'll win with only a pinkie if they want.

Sara: we'll lose if we use to be but we'll give it all we got since we are reborn and give them an epic sparing and fight they have

Jiemma: you shouldn't get to close of those two freaks! I told you to destroy the enemy and not make friends with them!

They turn there head to glare at him but unleashed a powerful wave at everyone minis yukino.

Yukino: sara, rachel, how you got this stronger?

Sara:(smile then use a napkin to clean her head) you'll see. (turn sting) and you sting , you and the rest let this dicks bully her!

Rachel: and make her almost lose her dignity!

Then they're exceed came flew in throw fruit at the sabertooth guild master.

Brad: we always wanna do that!

Terra: in your face!

Sara, racheal, yukino, brad and terra walk away sabertooth guild leaving the guild master in shock, yet it turn to anger.

Jiemma: _those freaks, they made my two aces turn agents me, I'll make them pay with my own hands!_

Dunialle: _so glad we have something in common._

Jiemma: _that voice, dunialle?!_

Dunialle: _if you want payback and be the among all guilds, how about we talk to share and deal to our enemies._

Jiemma: _I'm listening..._

 **Meanwhile**

Austin and his team along koan and his team, natsumi, wendy, dex star, Carla, and lucy having a walk.

Natsumi: oh I never been this stuffed before.

Koan: that was good.

Sonic: best combination chilli dog ever!

Austin: sure dose.

Koan: also koan felt something funny.

Austin: what you mean.

Then koan is glowing random colors then the glowing did a flash make everyone shield their eyes till it died down to see koan have all progiese keys came out of him. Grasshopper, wolf, cheetah, vulture, scorpion, falcon, shark, ape, hornet, mammoth, beetle, rhino, tiger, polar bear, kangaroo, hedgehog, spider, hercule, buffalo, whale, lion, penguin, giraffe, stag beetle, panda, prey mantis.

Austin: HOLY CRAP! T-T-THOSE ARE PROGRISE KEYS!

Natsumi: prog-what now?

Koan: a new kamen rider generation reiwa, kamer rider zero one, those are progierse keys but why did they came out of me?

Austin: yes! it perhaps have a connection to koan's beast and transfer in here

then he spotted the floor the assault and shining hopper and a blank progerise key.

Austin: (picked up the blank one) a blank progerise key? Interesting, (pick up the two others) shining and assult bullet, but, wheres the assault grip?

then turn to see the assault grip

Austin: nevermind. (he pick it up) thanks koan.

Koan: uh your welcome?

Kavaxas: so the thouser on your hand huh?

Austin: indeed, also thanks to the future and the knowledge of the enchanment even the first time seeing the 5th generation dragon force, it updated and upgrade my 6th generation. 

Then Tohru appeared.

Tohru: hi master!

Austin: hey Tohru.

Tohru: I did your clothes just like you said!

Austin: did you use your mouth and tongue again?

Tohru: um… maybe.

Austin: oh dear, anyways, did you follow the list I gave you?

Tohru: yep! (pull out some food) and I brought you some food!

Austin: is it your tail?

Tohru: yes, but you have too if you want to upgrade to 6th generation.

Austin: damn super dragon hearing, well koan is a cannibal and I guess I do only evil but not sure from good dragon like that-

Tohru whimper give a puppy dog while anime tear with her head down.

Austin: oh my god, (accept the food) okay i'll eat it, but I'm not liking the idea of eating dragons.

He start eating the dragon meat burger.

Tohru: yay!

Austin: well is not bad but pretty good.

Sally: (walk in look not happy) TOHRU!

Tohru: uh oh! (hid behind austin)

Austin: what's wrong sally?

Sally: who let me tell you what's wrong Austin, so uh your new maid here! Did my clothes and I smell like dragon's mouth and my stuff and room been erase out of existence!

Austin: tohru if you please undo my sisters room.

Tohru: I will and i'm sorry.

Sally:(sigh) sorry I got angry but please try not to use your mouth, I'll teach how you later(walk away)

Tohur: okay I'll be back master! (zoom away in speed)

Austin:(Sigh) I'm not getting use eating dragon, I'm only eating dead one but not alive one that they remove their parts like tohru's tail.

Judy: I'm sure you'll be stronger from the amount of the dragon burger you've been eating.

Austin: true, but it makes me squeamish just thinking about it.

Koan: you'll get use to it eating bad dragon, I mean during my trip I eat bad demon and bad angel dead or alive, also I made a new sword in that savage pit and training.

koan: you'll get use to it eating bad dragon, I mean during my trip I eat bad demon and bad angel dead or alive

then Austin's megatrix and koan's nemetrix beeping and the dials spinning.

Megatrix: **{NEW ALIENS SAMPLE HAS BEEN ACQUIRED!}**

Nemetrix: **{NEW FUNCTION ACQUIRED! NEW PREDATORY HAS BEEN UNLOCKED! FUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!}**

Austin: interesting, new discovery's to see.

Tohru:(came back) i'm back! (pull out a dragon burgers and stake) and I cook another meal!

Koan: MEAT!

Tohru: ah ah, these are for master, (pick one out a bigger stake) but you'll only have this one.

Austin: tohru be nice to him, he's your master too and do not tested koan's hunger and his appetite.

Tohru: alright, (gives her master the burger and stake) I'll be right back.

She zoom in very fast then came back with a plate of it.

Austin: damn your fast.

Tohru: anything for my master.

She give the food for koan.

Koan eating like an animal of his food.

Koan: that some good tasty dragon tail you have tohru!

Koan: but koan like your cooking.

Tohru: oh thank you!

Austin:(petted tohru's head) I know you doing your best tohru, so I guess I'll eat any of your cooking, say can you make that dragon eat into curly fries?

Tohru: of course I can!

Austin: then your doing a great job my cute dragon maid. (kiss her forehead)

she made a big smiley face and blushes

Sorano flew down

Koan: so report.

Sorano: right over here.

She point as the gang see sara, rachel and their exceed with yukino in a different outfit and her bag packed.

Sorano: thanks koany. (hug him)

Sara: (spotted the gang) oh austy!

Austin: hey sara! Hey brad and terra! Hey yukino!

Koan: yellow rachel!

Brad: hey guys!

Then they all went to the dorm room inside as erza arrived with miliana.

Austin: nice to see you again yukino.

Yukino: um, it's nice to meet you t-too a-austin.

Austin: I believe you right now met your sister sorano.

Yukino looked at her older sister in surprise.

Sorano hugged her then yukino hugged her back.

Yukino: (tearing a bit) you was taken away by the tower of heaven, I thought I never see you again.

Sorano: me too, me too.

Austin: she went to the wrong crowd until koan fixed it and help her.

Yukino: thank you koan.

Koan: is nothin.

Happy: I got fish when your hungry, it taste best when is raw.

Carla: is not the issue here.

Austin: so truth is to see lucy.

Lucy: to see me? What about?

Yukino pull out her two celestial keys.

Madoka: your celestial spirits keys?

Yukino: please take these, the key pf the two fish and the key of the balance, I want you to have them it belong to someone who use them properly.

Lucy: what? No way I couldn't please think this through.

Yukino: I already have, I made up my mind after watching you fight, I was going to give this to you when the tournament is over anyway.

Natsumi: so why wait till then?

Yukino: the games is over to me when I lost. Minerva will take my place, tomorrow you be up against sabertooth's strongest, the 5 member along sara and Rachel who transformed this guild into a powerhouse it is today.

Sly: sally told me when a new master made sabertooth with 7 members.

Carla: but we thought you was one of the 5.

Yukino: normally a newcomer like me would've compete, but lady minvera and couldn't make it, so I step in for her.

Wendy: but why are you doing this? I thought spirit was precious to their celestial wizard.

Yukino: yes that's true and I precisely hand them over to lucy, it clear she is a superior celestial wizard

Sonic: woah woah let not go hasty there, I mean sure she got game but any mage can be a celestial wizard too.

Sly: beside you have a good contract with them, both libra and pieces are happy and serve to you.

Judy: so why give you the right to hand them to lucy?

Rahcel: ounce the legend of the zetpoina incident, she and lucy are the only left I suppose.

Yukino: yeah and if anyone who love them it should be you.

Lucy: thanks but I cant take them, celestial magic is a bond between spirits, is not easy give up owner ship as you think.

Yukino: (shadow her eyes with her hair) I know, trust me this isn't easy for me,(got up) forget about it, I have a feeling I would be your answer for the start but I better for the worst, i'm sure all 12 keys go someway someday, I hope is the last time we meet. Rahcel and sara, thank you for be there and is very nice to see you again.(she left)

When yukino walking off while lucy, wendy and Carla and the rest in the dorm room.

Natsumi: hey wait up!

Happy: please stop!

Koan: hold on!

Austin: hey! Yukino!

She turn her head to see koan, austin, natusmi, dex starr, happy, sorano.

Austin: glad we caught up with you.

Koan: yeah.

Natsumi: I guess your really aren't a bad person after all.

Happy: hang on, you cant assume someone is bad just because they in another guild, I thought your bigger then that natsumi.

Natsumi: duh, that why I came to apologize to her you dummy.

Yukino: apologize?

Natusmi: yeah.

Happy: wait bro!

Dex starr: what we're saying is natsumi sorry for jump in conclusion and sorano ,rahcel and sara tell us you forgot something to tell us.

Austin: I mean we're kinda worry for you.

Koan: not to mention how munch we glad sorano, Rachel and sara are and got your back.

Yukino: you all are very kind.

Natusmi: good, glad that settle, for a second I thought thing might get awkward.

They notice she begin crying.

Austin: yukino?

She on her knee and cover her face.

Yukino: I can't take it.

Austin: yukino,(walk to her and on one knee) what's wrong?

Yukino: i-it's just, no one is been this kind, or show so munch concern then me, b-but only sara, Rachel, brad and terra. I look up to them ounce, the member of,(sniff) sabertooth, were my idols, I join them but now I never, get step on the guild again

Austin's and koan's eyes wide in shocked

Austin: wait a minute...

Koan: don't tell us...

Yukino: I was force to leave just because of one defeat.

Sara: even worst.

Rachel: he force her try to strip out of her clothes.

Yukino: I was humiliated in front of everyone till Rachel and sara came in to help me, he make me, erase my own guild mark, it was so frustrating and embarrassing, he took myself respect and shattered into pieces, sabertooth was my home and i'll never see it again.

Austin looked so shocked as close his eyes then hugged her as she shocked

Austin: is okay, is okay I understand...(then he wipe her tears) is goin to be alright, you'll join back but this will be different, I promise. Your not a failure, your a very worthy to be a celestial wizard and the best...don't let anyone told you who you are not.

Yukino: t-thank you Austin.

Austin got up as the two boys shadow their eyes.

Koan: sorano, rachel…..

Austin: and sara…...

Sara, rahcel and sorano: yes?

Austin: you and along brad and terra watch over yukino and make sure she be okay on her own.

Koan: comfort her since you three the very last who makes her happy.

Sara: what are you going to do?

Austin: something stupid.

Koan: even it maybe the rules.

Austin: but not on us, but it was.

Koan: fuck it, dex starr your with me, you too natsumi.

Austin: I think I'll bring my own back up.

Natsumi: alright, and that to bad. Cuz we don't worry what happen inside other guilds

Happy: Natsumi!

Yukino: sorry, is not your business, i just couldn't hold it back.

Natsumi, koan and austin tighten their fist.

Austin: it is our business now, (make her look at her) what kind of guild kicks out there own member with just one stupid lose?

Koan: that is B.S written all over it, this guild master of your is an obession tyrant of a sore loser ,who have no respect of to his own family?!

Natsumi: is pissing me off when other wizards mitreated, humiliated you in front of your friends is bad enough but making you erase your own elbem.

Austin, koan and natusmi: any guild who makes a friend cry, doesn't get to call themselves a guild !

Yukino: _a friend._

Koan: what else sorano?

Sorano: sting wasn't bother, think yukino the weak in the link, he glad that Minerva is joining in.

Austin: even him too?!

Koan: he so gonna regret ever wanna fight us!

Austin's eyes dragonic while his eyes glowing orange and koan's demonic and angelic beast eyes with a crazed smile, the two showing veins , they have sharper teeth . They lift their heads up scream to their entire lungs while open their mouth with a mighty loudest roar together of dragon and beast.

Austin and koan: RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Then Austin ignite explosion orange flames and koan did the same thing except red, it shot out like a pillar.

With erza and grace somewhere they saw a pillar light of orange and red.

Erza: did you see that?

Grace: yeah, uh oh….

kavaxas:(Came in) seem you two notice.

erza and grace turn at kavaxas

kavaxas: i'll tell you what going on and also about the gate of a certain someone try to get all the 12 golden keys.

 **meanwhile**

At sabertooth an explosion of fired including multiple sharp blade bandages shredding some walls along energy beam, then hell and angelic lightning shock explosion and claw slashes make every sabertooth member awake and altered.

Sting got up from his bed.

Sting: what the hell is that?!

lector: (waking up and rubbing his eyes) a party maybe?

Rouge: (came in) we got an intruder sting!

Frosh: everything gone boom boom!

Sting: they must have a death wish, what kind idiot stormed here and messed with our guild?! Who is it?!

Sting got dressed up as he and rouge running through the hallways to see what's going on.

Rouge: no idea, but if they think there getting out a life, there in for a real shock.

They jump as a slash mark with electfic shock and soms bamdages blade impale throw the walls and energy beam and one member sent flying and got burnt and claw marks and bitten but unconscious.

They heard a beast roar and a dragon roar as they hear more screaming. Austin who in his base form but the badnages turn off and his bandages are like tendrils, his arms and legs dragonic including a dragon tail and wings , dragon horns like and dragonic eyes and his skin is white and sharper teeth

Koan in his demon form with a chimera like of a mane, snake tail longer, lion arms, dragon wings, claw talons feet's, goat horns that lightning dance around him and extreme flames, charpet long claws and spikes on his back, his bottom leg show fur of some goat.

The two boys and natsumi demolishing around

Austin: give us what we want fleshbags!

Natsumi: where is your master...

Austin: HE'S HERE! WE KNOW IT!

Koan: where is your master?! TELL US!

Natsumi upper kick then austin unleashed a lightning beam and koan unleashed a hell magma blast from their mouth.

Natsumi: BRING EM OUT NOW!

Austin and koan: SHOW YOURSELF! DO YOU HEAR US?!

Sting and rouge are so shock and surprise to see austin's and koan's forms as the guild shaken by their loud voice, then Jiemma step in in front of the three intruder.

Jiemma: so you two have come, The Dragon Rider and The Beast Nephlem. If you three have something to say me, you should say it.

Austin: so your Jiemma.

Koan: the guild master of sabertooth.

Natusmi: so it's one lose and your out of the street huh?!

Koan: that's a dick of a rule you made! She look up to this guild! And everyone stand and watch her own symbol remove and you mad her cry!

Austin: yukino did everything and a proud mage, you shatter her dream, dignity and treat her like trash all for being a fucking sore loser?!

Jiemma: you dare say that to me brats!?

Koan: the only brat here is you old man!

Austin: your more of a dark guild master with that behavior!

Jiemma got mad at the both of them.

Jiemma: you two stolen my powerful aces in my guild with your tricks!

Austin: cry me a river.

Koan: rachel and Sara are smarter with right choices other then you and the rest of these idiots

Natsumi: let see if you play by them! (smash her fist together ignite) if you lose to us , you got to quit the guild too!

Koan: hold it natsumi, we got something better.

Austin: if he lose to us, he for rank the lowest guild master of all! And we'll take his so called guild's stuff!

Natsumi: oh I like that idea!

Koan: when his great member of the five strong are finished, I'll take his soul when he die!

Austin: isn't that a little to extreme, even for us? How about we take half of his magic away.

Koan: tch his magic not good beside in his future he more demon then ever , when i said take his soul , he'll be alive. It just gonna be chew up and not destroy when i let my pets use if as chewtoys, so he'll be in pain for 1 hour.

Austin: (smirk) not bad, i like that.

Rufus: there from fairy tail, and that Austin and Koan.

Sting: yeah but why?

Orga: you three really don't wanna take on our master runt.

Lector: that these guys gonna get murder.

Frosh: yeah i dont wanna watch this.

They spotted dex starr next to koan's leg, as the blue cat red lantern give a deadly hiss at jimmea.

Lector: hey he has a cat, guess no one will be austin little partner.

Koan: oh he will , it coming soon

Jiemma: Did you three truly come here to challenge me, very foolish.

Koan:( sharping his claws) is so sad, to think your members who join see this guild as an idol and what they define it as.

Natsumi: we came here to teach you not to turn your back on people you care for, so you better listen!

Rouge: _are they talking about yukino?_

Sting: _when did do they get off? How our guild operate is non of there damn business._

Jiemma: I don't know what your talking about, but it said to me like you think everyone here act the same by your mortal code.

Natsumi: how the hell you not know what I'm talking about?!

Austin: is not only he ain't smart...

Koan: but he completely a dick along being deaf.

That made Jiemma pissed off.

Jimmea: hey domago, deal with this girl.

Then a ninja guy appeared next to him.

Domago: yes sir.

Natsumi: what are you scared?

Austin: (mocking) cant hit a girl? Funny like how yoy did to yukino not physically

Koan: but mentally.

Jimmea: i dont feel like waisting my time dispose insect like you. I am the master of this guild so I'm fighting the orange dragon and the red beast who took my best aces. so you if you wish to challenge me, you prove to yourself to be worthy avirousy.

Koan laugh so hard

Jimmea: what so funny you animal?

Koan: worthy? You think who is worthy by letting someone fight for you and this guild?! That's really funny!

Austin: your not worthy to be a guild master even you did made sabertooth.

Koan: never called my girlfriend/wife insect, she stronger as you think.

Austin: Your more fitting a pieces of crap to us.

Jiemma: you dare mock me!

Austin: and is the truth as we'll.

Koan: dex Starr, play with natsumi with this ninja

Dex Starr: gladly. (cracking his knuckles)

natumi: alright! Lets go little guy.

Then they charged and so do Domago

Natsumi: dont hide behind your flunky! Fight me!

Domago: i wont let you near our master!

He shot a beam then dex starr shot a red beam break the beam sent the ninja crash the ground, he quickly got up try to kick her but natsumi dodge and try hit him but he back away.

Damago: your not participate the grand magic games this year.

He vanished and reappeared.

Damago: I'm just as skill in battle those who represented our guild! (jump up got smoke bomb) now taste the true power of sabertooth!

He throw the smoke bomb to but his eyes wide when dex starr pounce like a tiger, every sabertooth member see the red lantern blue cat scratching and tightly on his head along biting him, make damago scream a lot, then dex starr vomit red like blood to his face male him scream and drop to his knees in pain, dex starr got off of him and walk back to Koan.

Koan: (grin) good kitty.

Sabertooth member 42: no way.

Lecteor: that cat took him down like is nothing!

Frost: he look pretty mad and scary too!

Damago: why you little! (got up)

Throwing yellow shurikan at them as Kashmir and dex starr dodge it then he reappeared behind them and charge in.

Damago: i suggest you leave at ounce and face the consequence. (make an energy blade) now !

Natsumi and dex Starr: (dodge) OUT OF OUR WAY!

She sent a punch and dex starr make a big red energy claw slash sent damago crash to the wall unconscious.

Natsumi: I ain't got business with you pal!

Dex Starr: so get the hell out of our away!

He crashed down while dex starr lick his paw.

Sabertooth member 32: holy crap!

Sabertooth member 8: they beat damago?!

Lector: they took out one of the toughest guys in our guild like it was nothing!

Dex Starr: oh please i know a guy with no power nor magic can take out ninja boy.

Austin: well done you two.

Koan: now time to do this, but first.

They both turn back to normal.

Jiemma's: what this? I thought your using those freakish forms.

Austin: we don't wanna waste our energy.

Koan: we'll save it for the game.

Sting: master, I'll take them.

Jiemma: you stay out of this, no one in my guild have that kind of spirit and i have enough. (charge at austin and Koan) you two are done!

Unleashed an energy push at the two both as he smoke this shocked to see the two boy standing with no scratch nor dent.

Jiemma: what?!

The two boy push him as he back away a bit.

Austin: is that suppose to hurt?

Koan: it felt nothing, like a feather.

Austin: let us show you the real thing.

They touch their trix and slap it as a bright flash of orange and red austin changed into a pure white alien with orange spots on his arms, shoulders, chest, thighs, face and horn, it has wings on his head and a long tail, it has the megatrix on his heart, koan change into a huge dirty yellow and dim black bee with light gray limbs, yellow wings, has two bow-like claws, sharp horns and has the nematrix on his neck.

?: **BUMBLE HAZADNTIS!**

?: … I am, **SPACE, FORCE, BOMBER.**

They look each other.

Space force bomber: hey I'm that video game, what I seen this before?

Bumble hazadnits: let talk this later, we got some old man's ass to beat!

Space force bomber: gladly.

The white bomber raised his hand up to make a bomb appear right on his hand.

Space force bomber: **WIND BOMB, bomber…. SHOOT!**

He flick the bomb at the group and it explode into a tornado making the members flying. Bumble hazadnit zig zag In flying like a swarm very fast in circle, unleashing yellow stinger explosive and vomit slime ball explosion sending everyone flying and cover in sticky slime.

Space force bomber: (walk up to jiemma) from facing us, your nothing more then human, your not invisible or untouchable, (got close to him) this is only a fraction on what we can do, care to find out more… insect?

Jimmea growling at him then punch him as space force bomber senses corrupted energy make him back away a bit.

space force bomber: oh? seem you got some help

the sabertooth guild master sent an energy blast beam but bumble hazadnit then use his scythe blade to block the energy blast, space force bomber and natsumi charge in delvier their punches but jiemma blocked it ,using both his arms to block their rapidly punches but he getting push back then swatted them away a bit then bumble hazadnit flew in and bit his arm then he use his stinger that is red to hit him by the left arm make him scream as his left arm went limb.

Jiemma: what, did you do?!

Bumble hazadnit: paralyze it for 10 minute.

The two alien nodded bumble hazadnit begin making a sliming ball while space force bomber usng his lightning ball to cover it.

Space force bomber and bumble hazadnit: **THUNDER OOZE BOMB!**

They sent it hit at jiemma make a huge explosion sent him crashed hard then getting back up but stumble a bit, the two aliens turn back to normal.

Austin: hehe, he got some spark left.

Koan: well let make it interesting.

Austin and koan: enchantment mode...

Austin then create a rose reaper, sickle of a bone handle and a rose on the bottom and a sickle sharp blade cover in thorn and vines and a lightning dragon blade cover in lightning. Koan make a razor leo right arm gauntlet claws and made a shadow dragon sword as well.

Austin: hope your ready for your second defeat, because your going to have more of them.

Austin: rose reaper! **SICKLE THORN FLOWER! LIGHTNING DRAGON'S THUNDER!**

Koan: Razorleo! **GAUNTLET CLAW FLAME LION! SHADOW DRAGON'S DARKNESS !**

Austin: hope your ready for your second defeat, because your going to have more of them.

Rouge:(eyes wide at koan) _that sword, it have shadow dragon slayer magic, just like mine and Rachel._

Natsumi ignited her fists.

Koan: ladies first.

Austin: yeah you go for it natsumi.

She charge at him to punch him but jiemma use his right arm to block it as he sent an energy blast however that doesn't stop the salamander. She deliver an another fire dragon punch then begin unleashed a hell fire punch uppercut, punching him rapidly then unleashed using fire and lightning.

Natsumi: **LIGHTING DEVIL DRAGON'S BREAKING FIST!**

Then a huge smoke from the explosion that see someone block her attack but almost break the energy barrier, a slim young woman of average height distinguished by her Eastern look: her long, straight and glossy black hair, reaching down to her lower back, while mostly left loose, being parted in the middle of her forehead and sporting two bangs framing her face and going down below her shoulders, her hair is also tied into a pair of bun-shaped Dango loops at both sides of her head, and a braid is present some inches below each of such loops. Her facial make up is reminiscent of that worn by a Japanese "Geisha", with her lips being covered in glossy dark lipstick, and her slanted dark eyes, possessing long eyelashes, being topped by a pair of elongated, diagonal dark spots, seemingly acting as or covering her eyebrows. Her pale figure is considerably curvaceous. Attire is yet again Eastern-looking, with the woman wearing a strapless dress highly reminiscent of a "Cheongsam". This is shown to possess a large slit in correspondence to Minerva's left leg, exposing her thigh, and comes secured to her body by a number of dark laces on the back and to her right side, exposing a part of her right breast's back side, and by a line of metal fasteners taking the shape of two horizontally-placed triangles with their bases linked together on her front left side. Such garment is dark in its back part where the laces are, and light-colored on the front, where a large decorative motif representing a "Saber-toothed cat" menacingly lurking in the grass is present, in reference to guild. Her outfit is completed by a pair of shoulder-length ornamental gloves again bearing dual colors, dark on the arm and hand's lower part and light on the upper one, and dark boots reaching up to her middle calves.

Jimmea: Minvera. 

Austin: so your the fifth strongest member of sabertooth.

Koan: hehehe, daddy's little girl.

Sting: my lady?

Minvera: ah, austin and koan, fairy tail's strongest duo certainly you agree this war of our has gone too far.

Natsumi: what?

Jiemma: how dare you get in my way? This does not concern you.

Minvera: please forgive me, you cant keep up if you can so I'm not for your sake father. we must take concern cation of alter appeared of the outside world, despite the fact agresser in this situation, our master killing a comprador for leaving sabertooth's potion a very at least, it would dare on the games

Koan: move aside Minerva, we have one last blow for your old man.

Austin: unless you want to get in since you got here and don't wanna waste your magic.

Natsumi: and you know what I think? You scared you see to see this geezer put down.

Minvera: you've enraged both my father and his men, and there not the types that would take of this provocation lightly.

Austin: surly over confident by your power and arrogance if you ask us.

Koan: like father like daughter.

Austin: I guess the resemblance is out in the open.

Koan: No kidding.

Minverva: what you say? will you allow me to resolve this unpleasant pieceful manner?

She bring a tie up happy and dex starr.

Minvera: be aware, that is also capable be return of you unharmed.

Koan: I wouldn't do that if I was you.

Minvera: why's that?

Koan: Dex starr, sic her!

He made a large bull construct and it ram her on the back.

Jiemma: minvera! You two shall pay attack my daughter!

Koan: not our fault.

Austin: she was in our way of our fight old man. I think we give you a taste of what you'll be facing, (turn to the door) burn this moment into your memories, because you have started a war that you'll lose.

Jiemma growling then charge in.

jiemma: YOU TAKE MY TWO ACES! DEMOLISHING MY GUILD AND ATTACK MY DAUGHTER! I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU TWO! THIS END HERE!

Koan: for once your right but...

Austin: this end to you... 

Ausitn use his sickle and koan's use the green flame gauntlet claw to slash him as he scream then they punch his face make him stunble back as the two boys raised their dragon slayer swords.

Austin: **LIGHTNING DRAGON BLADE STRIKE!**

Koan: **SHADOW DRAGON SWORD SLASH!**

They sent a combine shadow and lightning energy slash wave at jimmea hit him directly at the chest make him scream in agony sent flying and crashed down unconscious. This make everyone in the guild awe in shock and disbelief that there guild master was defeated by members of fairy tail.

Austin: (turn sting) your gonna regret two things. 1. For not sticking up for yukino and think she weak because she lose.

Koan: and 2. That you wanted to challenge us so badly . you will after we done with sara and rachel, let this be a preview of what happen and a warning because you will feel our absolute fury !

Austin: i mean after all...

Austin and koan: we're still holding back all along.(then they walk away as natsumi, happy and dex starr follow the two boys)

Sting: _there holding back all this time?! Just how strong are these guys?! They finished off master jiemma like is nothing!_

Rouge: _just how strong are these two?!_

 **Timeskip**

Austin, koan, natsumi, dex starr and happy back to the dorm with erza and everyone. Austin drinking his tea and eating curly fries, koan drinking root beer and funnel cakes.

Austin: i feel munch better.

Koan: yeah, koan too.

Tohru: I hope you can beat those fools to the ground master.

Austin: yeah but we save best on last.

Koan: beside jiemma's daughter arrived as a replacement.

Austin: and I believe they get the point of never mess with us.

Koan: indeed.

Austin: yep and i felt a strong magic equipment

Koan: koan too, as if it need 12 things to unlocked it

Kavaxas: i will answer for you, underneath this entire structure there is a large door that tells that it can send people who use it though time.

Koan: so your saying the gate is kinda like a time machine?

Kavaxas: yes, but when the past reach the future it'll cause no time affect, but when someone in the future came to the past, it will change, the eclipse gate and it need 12 golden keys.

Lucy: wait, the celestial spirit key that me and yukino had?

Kavaxas: yes, it'll only open when one or two holds all the celestial keys, not only that. when the sun and moon intersect in a Solar or Lunar Eclipse that will happen. when the sun and moon intersect in a Solar or Lunar Eclipse, The Gate requires a large amount of Magic to use and will absorb any Magic used within its immediate vicinity, however, the Magic-draining feature of the Gate ceases to function when it is open. It can store levels of Magic rivaling those of Etherion. The twelve Zodiac Keys are required to unlock the Gate, as well as close it. If a key is missing, the life force of a Celestial Spirit Mage can be used as a substitute.

Austin: so that means… lucy or yukino.

Kavaxas: indeed and anna did it before.

Austin: she did?

Anna came in.

Anna: yes, you see the truth is I helped Zeref and his sister with there plan to send seven Dragon Slayer children to a point in the future in where they can live within an era with a surplus amount of Ethernano while also preparing to defeat Acnologia. The projected time when the Ethernano would have been dense enough for the Dragons to recover was passed down through my clan, and my descendant Layla Heartfilia opened the Gate on July 7, X777, with I as well passing through it but could not reveal. Layla didn't have the Aquarius' key, so she made herself as a substituted her own life force in its place, causing her to fall ill with Magic Deficiency Disease.

Austin: I see, (pets her head) you did well.

Anna: is nothin.

Koan: wait, seven dragon slayer...(he turn at natsumi and wendy) your from the past!

Austin: meaning sara, rachel, sting, rouge, and gajeel too.

Natsumi: is igneel and they other dragons too?!

Austin: i think ia possible.

Natsumi: I'M GOING IN THAT DOOR!

Austin: no natsumi! Ingeel is from the past like you! He must be here right now somewhere since burnside is the manfiation and particle of him.

Natsumi: fine.

Austin: also i know who behind this and trying to unlocked the eclipse gate, toma and Arcadios.

Anna: really?

Koan: well it more of Arcadios's plan that tell mato and darton about his plan. He adds that it is set to take affect in three days, on July 7; in addition to being the day of a solar eclipse, July 7 is also the day in which the Dragons disappeared fourteen years ago. He need Lucy and yukino, apparently what way to deal with dark zeref and dunialle along the alliance.

Tohru: (bring more dragon food for austin and a large pile of cooked meat) here you go, I'm sure you can fix everything master, even with the dragons coming.

Austin: yeah and talk to them, Arcadios is not really a bad guy.

Austin start to eat the meat still disliking the idea eating tohru's tail flesh.

Austin: why it have to be your tail? is like i'm eating you.

She start to blush and breath hard as she is lost in her fantasies and making him sweatdrop.

Austin: forget I asked.

Erza: I think your maid is a perv.

Austin: no kidding, tohru, tohru! (she snap out of it)

Tohru: uh, s-sorry that you have to see that master. _I hope he can really eat me inside and out!_

Austin who read her mind felt a bit sweatpdrop, but have to continue eating the dragon meat as he felt his power increasing with every bite.

Austin: I wont agree but I admit it is very good. (his dragon tail pop out waggy)

As he drinking and eating his meal, koan gulped his food and join the group in a pillow fight.

Koan: PILLOW FIGHT!

Austin spotted erza outside thinking, Austin follow erza outside.

Austin: something in your mind?

Erza: yeah.

Austin: what is it?

Erza: well, its about the tournament, I mean, everyone in the games throw there emotions, and from tonight, things are not going to be easy.

Austin: when they ever easy? (walk behind her and cross his fingers with hers) everyone's pasts and motives are different depending on what there feeling, I'm sure everything gonna be alright and when the game is over, everything be okay.

Erza: yeah, I know what you can help kagura and the match.

Austin: also if you fight minvera, go crazy.

Erza: (lean onto him) okay.

Austin: anyway let join the pillow and get ready for the big day.

 **the next day**

 **Timeskip**

The third round has begin in the grand magic games, The day's event is then selected. Pandemonium. Each Guild selects a participant for their team. The members chosen are Erza Scarlet, Scarlet, Medoku, Ultron, Cana Alberona, Jura Neekis, Orga Nanagear, Millianna, Hibiki Lates, Nobarly, and Obra.

Then a magic circle appeared in the sky and a castle like building start to come out of it, as it fully came out it looks like it's upside down.

Austin: hmm the Pandemonium.

Koan: so what is it about?

Austin: claiming had the day off for day two, and shows the competitors the setting; a giant building where monsters live.

Koan: koan smell it too

Austin: the monsters inside are classed from D to S. However the D-class monsters are quite tough, which everyone will sees via a video monitor of a monster smashing a statue. The battle power goes up for stronger monsters and can even rival that of a Wizard Saint. The rules are each competitor will go in one by one and fight a number of monsters for points. They can select how many monsters the will fight thanks to the Challenge Right but are warned that monsters they get will be randomized. When asked what happens if they lose, the judge states that their previous victories will still be counted but the current round will be null and voided. The game is set go on until all 100 monsters are defeated or everyone's Magic Power runs out.

Koan: awesome!

Austin: if I'm not mistaken that erza will be the one take out 100 monsters.

Erza: I will face 100 of them.

Austin: called it.

Koan: no duh.

Then turn to see their parents here and shock dunialle

Austin: dunialle!?

Koan: the hell is going on?!

Dunialle: relax you two, right now my plan or anything of this waited very soon.

Austin: why's that? 

Dunialle: cuz a future threat coming to this present, so like it or not we both need to help each other till we deal with the problem soon.


	17. Chapter 16

**disclaimer: i do not own anything, austin belongs to me and koan belongs to Lewamus prime 2020**

* * *

Austin and koan are now facing Dunialle surprisingly not showing any hostile.

Koan: what the fuck is going on?!

Austin: i agree with K on that one.

Dunialle: look lets just cut to the chase, I don't like you and you two despised me, but now is not the time for this game, something is coming to destroy us and from the future.

Austin: and how do we know is not your trick or your fau-

Dunialle: ookami, shut your god damn smart brat mouth of a damn scarf and listen for once !

Austin: ok ok ok geez

Dunialle:( sigh and she calm down) listen, i detect future of future rogue.

Austin: rogue? The shadow dragon and rachel's brother from sabertooth?

Koan: what he did is the worst?

Dunialle: well you see his master want payback on you guys for humiliate and defeated him. So he want some of my power and magic to boost and upgraded his strongest guild members to crush you guys. Let say A year after the Grand Magic Games, Grace became a Dark Mage and killed Frosch, which caused Rogue to succumb to the "shadows" and my power plaguing him. From there, Rogue engaged his fellow Dragon Slayer and one-time partner, Sting Eucliffe, in battle, and killed him before taking his White Dragon Slayer Magic, thereby attaining White Shadow Dragon Mode.

Austin: that sick and messed up.

Koan: that messed up? My snowflake a dark mage!

Dunialle: and worst of it, he know how munch you guys are so using of what power to sent our future selfs to merged to us, even the strongest members as well. And his dragon supremacy magic.

Austin: what's that?

Dunialle: created by Future Rogue himself, that allows him to dominate the will of a Dragon, effectively making them his subordinate, a remarkable feat, given that most Dragons think of humans as little more than food. However, if large amounts of Dragons are present, or if any of the Dragons has a strong enough personal motive, Future Rogue has difficulty maintaining his control over them.

Austin: oh great.

Koan: that why you sad grumpy.

Dunialle: that he dare abuse my power and get rid of my future self. Dealing with a you ookami is one thing, but i wont tolerate this second brat of an insect to gets away with this! Anyway, as soon when we deal with him and his goal are finished, we can go back killing each other, sound fair?

Koan: me fair.

Austin: fine.

Koan: so what his goal?

Dunialle: He was originally thought to have traveled back in time to kill Lucy Heartfilia, who closed the Eclipse Gate and left the world at the mercy of the 10,000 Dragons. However, his true intent lies in his bid to kill Acnologia and become the new Dragon King. Which is so original, but anyway future lucy might come here.

Austin and koan: she do?

Dunialle: indeed, i can smell it, she used the Eclipse Gate to come from the future, ten thousand Dragons will wreak havoc upon the land and say lucy responsible of the gate never close but you know how it is.

Koan: i see.

Dunialle: trust me on this, soon when i kill that brat, you two are next of our unfinished business.

Koan: we know.

Austin: and will be ready, my guess future lucy will come and do, also future rouge might have ways since of your magic and power.

Dunialle: then we could destroy the gate for good but we know already how and not to mention some people we know have possession of the gate and try to get lucy and yukino.

Austin: and since the clock insensate, they might be the only ones left in the world

Dunialle: I'll leave you two deal of the gate , i make sure jura offer me will be low enough and in the mean time we wait for future lucy and then future rouge might know of the gate destroy but have one way of it. Is make a clones of the deceased dragon, i will deal with them while you two deal of future rouge

Austin and koan: got it.

Then she vanished.

Koan: I don't know what worst of the worst? Team up with dunialle or rouge's future asshole is gonna wreck everything? But i say both.

Austin: lets just watch erzys round.

Erza is now inside Pandemonium while everybody watches, she begin taking down all 100 monster at ease using so many new and old armors she reauiping, taking down each of the monster that everybody watches.

Austin and koan is watching to it, austin see koan grunt in pain as he got to his knee and he's glowing gold and silver spike came out and flames and random animal noises out of his fur frame.

This got the attention of fairy tail.

Lucy: koany.

Romeo: you okay.

Austin: bro what is it.

Koan: me koan, gonna...

He turn back to normal as his back pop out a new rider item and two fell on austin's hands.

Austin see the thouser driver belt and the two keys of it and zero one metal hopper.

He look at koan got burning falcon and rampage vulcan at his hands.

Austin: what the?…. Thouser?…. And metal hopper?

Koan: burning falcon? Rampage vulcan? Really why they came out of me?

Austin: I think it's your animal magnetism that attracted the mammal type progrise keys, I guess the intents are with me.

Koan: koan see, and your welcome.

Austin: thank you.

Lucy: are you okay?

Koan: yeah just didnt expect progerise key popping out of koan.

Austin: yeah, (start to tap his chin) hmm, I need to look into the Rider System.

Laki: hey look erza is done!

They see erza on top victory with her sword up.

Austin: well that's erza for ya.

Announcer: un-unbeliable! Erza scarlet has singly handle 100 monsters! Fairy tail team A sweep on the contest in an absolute unsuited victory! We just witness history! The strongest guild form 7 year has just return~.

Then the magic circle shrinks and landed on the ground summon erza back to the arena. Everyone start to cheer and going insain. As natsumi,lucy,grace,and wnedy rush in while koan and Austin hop down

ausitn: good job erza, I know you can do it.

Erza: yeah, (hugs him) I cant wait to see you in action pretty soon.

 **Timeskip**

as the rest of the contentions are showing there magic, Austin pull out a laptop and look up in the Rider system as koan is hovering over him, and literally.

koan: seriously? This is the rider system?

Ausitn: what? I thought this type do.

He begin to read the situation on zero one as he done.

Ausitn: ah come on!

Koan: well that wasn't expected.

Austin: guess we'll wait for the next episode.

with the arena is with jura, millena, cana, hibiki, Nobarly, scarlet, madoku, ultron, and orge that mato bring a magical device here.

Mato: okay after some retaliation, we decided the nine remaining team still need to be rank, so we're having another conest. This game might be on the boring side compare the Pandemonium.

Orge: what is that thing?

Mato: the magic power finder, or EMP for short, pretty snazzy huh?

Jura: in other words, measure the wizard's magic power?

Mato: righto! If you cast a spell on this device it'll display your magical power in numaric form! I'll use this number to decide the ranking team, quick and easy.

Cana is just drinking while Ultron just calculate the mages.

Hibiki: is this strictly just a contest of strength? I wonder I can work around it(turn at cana) but the real question is are you free tonight?

Cana: no beside you know my husband boo hear this.

Hibiki heard a click he turn to see koan pointing his sniper rifle at him, hibiki gulp in fear, cana drink a whole lot of barrels, then koan give cana a container of beer.

Nobarly: HOW IS SHE NOT DEAD YET!?

Koan: she's my girlfrined/wife boy! Hahahaha! Cana, you want medium or large?

Cana: extra large please~!

Koan: OKIE DOKIE!

He pull a large one that the size of a fridge ,then toss it to cana.

Koan: here you go canay!

Cana shreeked with glee and start guzzling it.

Gajeel: she drinking on the job!

Velvelt: no kidding.

Laxyia: guess our team scoring the round.

Juvia: stop drinking, you still have to compete for us cana!

Cana finished then burp so loud make an enormous echo shake the whole area.

Cana: excuse me.

Koan: cooooool…..

Mato: let's begin shall we? Since you all drew straws earlier, we'll continue in that order!

Miliana goes first.

Miliana: that means is finally my turn! (remove her cloak) here goes!

Koan: have fun kitty!

Miliana: okay!

Then millana to an energy slash that she score a 375 points.

Koan: kitty did great!

Millana: thanks kitty koany!

Nobarly came up next, but only has 124 points. Scarlet came next as she score 866 points, Madoku is up next.

Austin: good luck!

She smirked and her fist start to glow, then she punch it as an enormous explosion waves, she score 989.

Madoku: hmm, it's not enough power.

The machine glitch as score went to 100,000,000.

Madoku: munch better.

Announcer: AMAZING! Madoku of team drago just broke the record.

Then Ultron came next as well, he punch an energy blast scoring 9,000,000 score.

Announcer: AND ULTRON FROM TEAM DUNIALLE IS CATCHING UP!

Ultron glared at madoku who smirk at the robot.

Hibiki was up next as he score a 95 make him weep in anime tears, orba have a score of 4 , orge use his magic to score a 3825, jura scores a 8544 and now is cana's turn.

Cana: *hic* your so sweet saving the best for last.

Koan: hahaha, how you holding up canay?

Cana: (laugh a little) oh I'm doing alright koany, your sexy as ever boo.

Koan: thank you and so do you. (zoom in to her and kiss her cheek) good luck(zoom back to his seat)

Cana: kay~!

Mato: alright do your best pumpkin.

Koan: go for it cana!

Happy: what?!

Carla: I know that emblem

Markarov: uh first master?

Mavis: i lend it to her for such special eqcuince,(her eyes sparkle) now she sure to win!

Koan: koan like your style!

Markarov turn pale.

Austin: hehe I agree with mavis here, if you want to get ahead, then go big.

Koan: or very bigger.

Austin: yeah what koan's said.

Cana: **ITS TIME TO ASSEMBLE O RIVER OF LIGHT THAT'S GUIDED BY FAIRIES!**

Mavis: wielding that spell is not easy, it takes incredible concentration and power cana has both and know she won't fail us.

Cana: **SHINE YOUR LIGHT! SO I CAN VANQUISH THE FANGS OF EVIL AND WICKEDNESS! FAIRY BLAST!**

she unleashed a very huge blast at it and the score is 999,999,999.

Announcer: I DON'T BELIEVE IT!

Koan: HOT DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGGGGGGG!

Announcer: CANA JUST BREAK ALL RECORDS AND IT'S THROUGH THE ROOF AND THE MPF WAS DESTROYED! THIS GUILD IS BEYOND INCREDIBLE FAIRY TAIL HAS TAKEN TODAY'S EVENTS BY STORM! IS THIS IS THERE TRUE POWER? CAN ANYONE STOP THEM NOW?!

Cana: THERE'S NO STOPPING US! WERE JUST STARTED TO ROCK THE WORLD! FAIRY TAIL WILL BE NUMBER 1 AGAIN!

Then koan pounce at her to kiss her munch and licking her face like a dog make her giggle.

Cana: hey! That tickles koany!

Koan: you was stupendious! Me know koan's wife will blow them away in surprise!

Cana: hell yeah I have.

Koan: and koan will reward you.

Cana: (smile more) is it you?

Koan: yebba!

Austin: you did good madoku

Madoku: thanks,(Smile more) cana not the only one have a reward~(grab him)

Austin: oh shi-

Madoku zoom out somewhere private, umbrelec looked at raven tails as they walked out.

Umbrelec: hmm. _seem there about to reveal when they fight laxyia._

 **Timeskip**

it's now to the battle round of day 3 of he magic games, the next match is milliana fight against beats semmes of quatro puppy, as so milliana who become a wild but demonic and angelic cat giggling like koan, then pounce at him. Then that is rufus who fighting against eve from blue Pegasus. Using his magic but rufus memories use memory make as lava pillars erupted from it, rufus unleashed a magma explsoioj and eve is down for the count.

Then next is a 2 on 2 special as haruna and madoku is fighting against skarlet and Ultron.

Announcer: AND FOR A SPECIAL TWO ON TWO BATTLE FROM BOTH OF TEAM DRAGO AND TEAM MAD PACK, MADOKU AND HARUNA VERUS SKARLET AND ULTRON FROM TEAM DUNIALLE!

Madoku: you ready?

Haruna: yeah and careful, seem Ultron holding back and how Austin told he not very easy to beat.

Madoku: got it.

Then skarlet smirk when suddenly an illusion wears off to show reveal not her but is blackfire

Koan: seriously? (facepalm)

Austin: black fire's here?

Koan: I wish she wasn't.

Madoku: who is this chick?

Blackfire turn at koan as smile sexy at him.

Blackfire: hi koany poo~~~!

Koan: LEAVE ME ALONE YOU RETARDED BITCH!

Lucy: who's the whore Koany?

Koan: that blackfire, an alien girl from tamerian, a very cold, mean, evil, jerk and wanted to rule her own planet. She is obsessed with me as she talk, stealing my dirty clothes, take picture, try to see me naked and try to rape me whenever I go somewhere to sleep.

That made koans girls all pissed off, haruna who still smiling but a black and green aura is rising like crazy.

Haruna: I'm going to kill you.

blackfire: and who are you?

Haruna: the girl who will going to swallow you,(open her eyes to show her snake eyes) whole~.

Black fire: I like to see you try snake freak!

Then he got a cut on her check as blood leaked out of it, he looked at haruma to see her have a green snake tail holding a blade.

Blackfire: the fuck?!

Haruma: but first, I'm going to prepare my food, by cutting then tenderizing the flesh, and then, (make a big lined smile as a snake tongue hissed) time to eat.

Blackfire: not if I kill you first!

Haruma: oh we shall see.

Blackfire flew up to begin shooting many darkbolt at her as she is slithering/dodging away while preforming some sort of belly dance for koan to see. Koan eyes turn snake as his fur frame wiggle like a tail and hissing of a snake.

Austin: she reminds me of shantie a little… now I think about it, I hope risky boots is not here.

Koan: aust please be quiet, your ruining my moment.

Austin: but I'm just-

Koan: shut up!

Blackfire: hold still you snake!

Haruma: why would I? (slither more) after all, I am giving my hubby a show just for him.

Blackfire: yours?! Why would he want you? Beside i plan to chain him and have his dick all for myself!

Haruma: oh? (kept her smile but her eyes was shadowed) then I'll have to hurry up and eat you first.

Blackfire: bring it!

 **With Maduko**

she was dodging the bullets from ultron, then she made her checks puff.

Maduko: **BLACK DRAGONS ROAR!**

She shot an enormous black beam at the robot as the explosion made, the smoke clear as ultron is unharmed.

Ultron: such a meaningless gesture, even if you can make a dent it won't prove anything for your vulger attempts, I hardly imagine that ookami brought you into his wing if your only tactic is punching and throwing magic.

Madoku: that maybe, but I guess I'll try something new I've been saving.

Ultron: enlighten me Anthropoid.

Madoku: gladly. **REQUIP.**

She is now holding a large sword staff glowing line drwgonic mixed long wing blade at each side that is half the size of her by a neck.

Ultron: a sword? Hmm interesting.

Madoku: not only that let say highly enchantment to the stars and the dragon force to it.

Ultron: hmm.

Madoku then charges with her sword staff as deflecting ultron's energy beam strike then he thrust his fist as collide clank to her new weapon as they're pushing each other as ultron is grunting.

Black fire continued to throw darkbolt ball at Hamura.

Blackfire: now die!

She still kept her smile then jumped out of the way for it to exploded, then as she begin to make black and green portal to suck some of the remain energy blackfire made. Then haruna touch it then burst of energy as the smoke clear she now have her skin dark gray, upper black and green line armor beast like with snake shoulder pads and claws and she wearing a baggy pants and sharp claw boots and helmet with sharp teeth and horns at each side of the heads and green visor V line on it and long locks as well. As 10 snakes metallic line chain spike blade pop out of her back.

Haruma?: hmm, hmm, hmm, well this is new and turn out our personality along our hubby's power help merge as one and unleashed this transformation, we're as the susanoo.

Blackfire:(flew in speed) your gonna be a dead susanoo.

Susanoo: not unless we eat you whole.

The tentacle serpants grab her arms and legs to wrapped her around as the impale to her boned and muscles as she bleeded out screaming in agony to bring close to her, she made a toothy grin as She ripped the arms and legs then her shoulder open sharp mouth and her mouth as they devouring her as blackfire cover in darkness and swallowed alive.

Then she turn back to normal and haruno dusted herself and adjust her hat.

Harumo: that's better, (burp) excuse me.

Ultron sent crashed down as he grunt and electric a bit of his slash mark heavily injured but healing.

Ultron: the power of that weapon, it sure is heavy damage to break the impact i absorb.

Madoku: oh really?

Ultron: (got up) it take more then that hit to put me down.

Madoku: then how about we take it up a notch.

Ultron: gladly.

Madoku then change her magic into her sword and ultron went overdrive of his power very very a lot to increase himself.

Madoku: **BLACK DRAGONS BLADE!**

They charge in and ultron back his fist to punch and madoku slash her weapon as an enormous explosion then the two back to back each other till ultron exploded in half and his head drop down and he shut down.

Madoku: your done for.

Haruna: nice slash.

Madoku: thanks.

Announcer: AND IT'S OVER!

Austin: nice one madoku!

Koan: way to go haruna!

Then haruna appeared behind koan to slither her arms around him and hug him from the back.

Haruna: so~, like the show~?

Koan: it was stupendious! Me koan reward belly dancer snake.

Koan laugh insane to zoom to a private room then see cana here.

Koan: joining canay?

Cana yep~!

Koan: good and in fact koan do like what the future you wears.

Cana smile sexually then snap her finger, she is now wearing a white and blue checkered bra,along her breasts gotten a bit bigger, a small hair bun but her hair still loose. A hawaiian dress over a brown knee high pants and has a white feathered bag.

Koan: (blush hard) Wow..…

Cana: (hold his checks) you like the future me?

Koan nodded his head fast as make a clank noise and a goofy face while blushing.

Cana: (smile more) good~. Now what are you waiting for~? (show her beast eyes) fuck us _hard~_.

Koan grin wider as make an insanity laugh as be snap his finger make haruna wear a belly dancing out mixed to her outfit.

Haruna: ooh thanks koany~~~~.

He strip nakedly to show his long cock as he make a duplicate, koan prime pounce as cana and fondle her breasts and shove his dick to her asshole while spanking her asscheeks, koan 2 is now french kissing haruma while she looked entranced into his eyes.

Koan: (break the kiss) dance for your king.

Haruna: yes master~.

Koan sat on the chair as haruna begin doing a belly dance for her king. Swaying her hips of snake munch while raised her arms up and wiggle her butt and bounces her breasts as well.

Koan 2: what an excellent snake belly dancer you are.

Koan 2 then use his own snake skills to slither his arms around her body making his belly dancer moan ins pure pleasure.

Koan: and here's this...

He shove his long cock deep to her as pounding her extremely fast make her moan so munch and so do cana, both koans change to there mate's animal and start going feral on there sex. Pinning the girls downward on the floor, koan remove Cana's bra and drink her nipples to drink her milk while gropping her buttcheeks tightly and fondle it, koan 2 doing the same thing while giving lovebites on haruna all over her neck.

Koan: (chuckle madly) oh cana, your ass feels so good with my dick inside it, and dose my snakey dancer wants my dick inside your ass more?

Cana: yes! Fuck my ass koany~~!

Haruna: fuck my brains out master~~~!

Koan: very well.

Then the two koans start to pound them like a crazed horny dog. They kept spanking them a lot nonstop making them moan louder.

Cana: FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! OH FUCK YES!

Haruna: YES! YES! MORE MASTER MORE!

Koan: I'M CUMMING!

He then dump a lot of his cum inside them as they panting a lot.

 **Timeksip**

Now the next match is alexi againts laxyia

Umrbelec who's wearing a cloak to hid himself , smell the fake illusion of ivan at the stadium and he know alexi is Ivan

He look around that fairy tail is setting as they know is an illusion as austin came

Austin: he um, hey mr. Umbrelec.

Umbrelec: austin ookami, a pleasure.

Austin: and to you, you felt it as well?

Umbrelec: of course, it seems that there master has ignored the rules and went to fight Laxyia

Austin: is something they after

Umbrelec: i assume you don't mind I'll be handling this ?

Austin: not at all

Umbrelec: good

Austin: I'm curious of how you guys was made by dunialle ?

Umbrellec: you see let say burnside and they other Dragon except virulent and i ,not dead yet.

Austin: huh ?

Umbrelec: you and your brother will see soon. Anyway she made us a split particles of the soul . The Corpses, bones and larcima of the dragons even relate element for example purgatory flames and atlas to make it improves .

Austin: woah and how you guys are humans now ?

Umbrelec: she uses the blood sample of the foster kids. And also the edolas version.

Austin: like wendy's edolas mother version.

Umbrelec: yes as a the manifestation of the power but reincarnation and less clone of us . She know of the betrayal so she remove our full dragon formed and our dark elements. So that why we're like this but still stronger of our magic and she even add the energy level of the 5 dragon gods.

Austin: yikes ! Never thought she do that impressive.

Umbrelec: as the previous me of the lightning dragon . i see laxyia worthy and improve of possessing it and also...

Glared darkly at him.

Umbrelec: you better not break her heart ...

Austin: y-yes sir ! And i would never !

Announcer: competirots ! Step forward ! Let the battle begin !

Alexi and laxyia is walking face to face for the fight.

Laxyia: a mysterious member from my old far's guild. Nice mask. Wanna tell me who you really are ?

He charge in as laxyia to, they begin fighting fist to fist rapidly speed and blocking each other. But what everyone but some didnt know , an illusion of it so people can watch the illusion fight.

Laxyia:( cross her arms) care to explain what with the Domus Fla ?

Alexei: a timed illusary magic, is the only way we have a private conversation . those around us cant see or hear but some do , right in front of them. There watching the two of us fighting, incredibly convincing isn't ?watching of us fighting , it must be nice to have your guildmate and ookami understand what's going on, is really not munch what dunialle give but it wont matter right now.

Laxyia: i dont get it, this plan of your doesn't make sense at all.

Alexei: no

Laxyia: what's the point try to beat me with an illusion ? You call that a win ?

Alexei: obviously victory in this match is not our ultimate goal, the purpose this perfect illusion to distract those around us.

Laxyia: huh?

Alexei: and I'd control the illusion, i can control the match as well.

But they looked up to notice all the clouds in the areas begin to darkening pitch black and thunder noises and lighting around it as a heavy clouds around it .

Everybody at the arena is noticing the dark clouds.

Alexei: hmm?

They heard footsteps, turn to see Umbrelec.

Alexei: who are you?

Umbrelec: Someone who see of your crime be found in judgment and including dare to abuse my power with your twisted way and not yet lucky she use it worthy.

Laxyia: you again.

Umbrelec: hello laxyia, hope you don't mind i step in.

Laxyia: um, sure.

He remove his cloak to show is an adult man who have a bit same skin tone as Laxyia, except red hair a bit spiky as if got zapped a little and yellow eyes, Sharp teeth , black circle around eyes. . A black tatfos on his back of a scar lightning symbol but hidden wince wearing a black sleeves shirt , silver chain. Red ripped pants and black and gray knee boots and wearing pierce Dragon tooth earnings.

Laxyia's thought: _wow...my dad looks awesome._

She snap out of it as they nodded then punch alexei to the face with their lightning fist then he got up.

Laxyia: drop the act ivan! I know is you and your goons in the arena!

Alexei then pull out his helmet to show ivan And the illusion wears to show his team raven tail along an anti flare with them.

Ivan: you should be aware how powerful i am, aren't you my girl .

Laxyia: i have a feeling your behind that mask, a deadbeat dad, who's no longer my dad even in blood.

Ivan: makarov would die then reveal his secret. On they other hand your a different story, surely i depends on my dau-

Laxyia: sorry, but the guy next to me is my one and only true father.

Ivan: what was that?!

Laxyia: you heard me, umbtellec is for now on my one and truly father i cared , your just nothing.

Ivan: hmm, fine then now, tell me where to find the Lumen Histoire.

Laxyia: sorry, never heard of it.

Ivan: don't try to play dumb with me.

Laxyia: I'm not.

Ivan: if makarov-

Umbrelec: such a waste of time.

Ivan glared at him as Umbrelec have a bored and not impress looked.

Umbrelec: you have enter the game. Cheat a way of trying to injured fairy tail member. Then one of your former member try to take someone as hostages and yet a back up plan is to cheat. And here you are, it doesn't really matter if anyone knows or not of the Lumen Histoire nor what it do the most that is important. It does not concern a weak bug like you and your small little ants as well. Cuz you and your guild are a not like an anti fairy tail, a cheap and low knock off copy who don't compare to true strength of a fairy tail, such sad little bugs.

Ivan: what did you call me lizard?

Umbrelec: lizard? Hehehe, even a lizard can easily crush and eat a bug, get your words right from under that rusty helmet of yours. (make laxyia giggle)

Ivan: grr.

Laxyia: (lightning dance around her body) think you scared me? Well better think again old man. It's no wonder the old geezer gave up on you, come at me all of you, your the enemy of fairy tail master and that makes you my enemy too.

Ivan: I think it's about time that your father will teach you a lesson.

Umbrellec: And your about to be taught a lesson to never underestimate the true power of the lightning dragon.

With everyone watching the 'fight' but umbrellec snap his fingers to cancel out of the illusions to see the real fight.

Austin: there we go.

Announcer: wh-what is happening?!

Koan: ladies and gentlemen (got the mic) time for you to see the truth! (passed the mic to Austin)

Austin: what you see down there is the guild master from Raven tail and the current contestant of the magic games Alexei A.K.A Ivan Dreyar with three of his members planing to take us down for good, and we have there fourth member with us as well.

Austin passed the mic to koan

koan: he try to cheat of hurting a member of fairy tail wendy, and one of his member try to treat to stop lucy fight against flare by targeting a child from there guild!

make the audience gasp and whispering of it

ivan: no !

umbrellec: you think your the only one ?

laxyia: the old geezer do his homework to you know ?

ivan: the little troll and the boys knows about it ?!

laxyia: you got it ,everything from raven tail's ranks and locations ,to the operating funs and activity pass 7 years

umbrellec: they know it all.

Ivan: what?!

Umbrellec: gajeel know it too, cuz you wanna know why waited for this moment?

Laxyia: cuz the stubborn old foe have a nac for anyone who shouldn't.

Umbrellec: so you see? You guys are the pawn and strings to our finger this whole time, dunialle didn't help you because she see you as worhtless.

Ivan: grrr.

Laxyia: hurts doesn't it huh? after everything you done, the old geezer till manage to have faith in you.

Umbrellec and laxyia: cuz your his son.

Ivan:(break a bit of his tooth in anger) SILENCE!

He sent paper shape people but all of them went passed umbrellec like a ghost and laxyia swatted them easily but she looked at her foster dragon and impress to see lightning intangible went passed him.

Umbrellec: is this your so called magical power? Please, her Majesty can beat you with just one pinky.

Ivan: why you!

Cover all the paper to wrapped a ball on them with a dark energy explosion to hit them but the smoke clear as they stand.

Ivan: ah I was wondering why you stood there and took you, you was testing the limit of my power weren't you? Good to know some thing were never change, or is it something else?

Austin, markarov, umbrellec: laxyia!

She turn to see Makarov, Austin, alex, summer and umbrellec point up with their finger.

Laxyia:(smile then looked at umbrellec) ready dad?

Umbrellec: ready.

Ivan: do it now! Drain there magic!

umbrellec turn as he start to puff his checks.

Umbrellec: **Lightning dragon...STORM BREAKER!**

The cloud unleashed a bluish grey and white lightning strike down at orba as make a big impact of a bright flash, the smoke clear as orba down.

Austin: holy shit that's awesome!

laxyia: my turn!

Anti-flare: **RED HAIR SCARF!**

Layixa and umbrellec dodges them as nullpudding came in.

Pullpudding: **NEEDLE BLAST!**

He spike himself try to hit her but laxyia easily dogging it.

Laxyia easily punch down nullpudding K.O Then anti flare wrapped her hair tendrils on her.

Anti flare: I got you know blondie!

Laxyia: you think so? Think again!

Unleashed an enormous lighting blast.

Ivan:(shocked) no way!

Kurohebi:(came behind laxyia and umbrellec) **sad fake-**

Umbrellec and laxyia: man your a creep(unleashed an upper lightning blast to finished him off) GET LOST LOSER!

Ivan: no… my elite squadron have been taken out….

Umbrellec: elite? There not munch in our level.

Laxyia: you look deadbeat, I don't know what your goal is but frankly I don't care, but there is one thing your getting for all your trouble, pain!

She charge in giving a brutal lightning beating at him.

laxyia: anyone who threaten them, GET NO MERCY FROM ME!

Umbrellec: (turn at laxyia) wanna see something really cool?

Laxyia: sure.

umbrellec nodded as a magic lightning circle at ivan's feet unleashed a discharge shocked

Ivan: I-I-I cant move!

umbrelelc:(charge in and punch his guts) **SECRET DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC...JUDGEMENT STORM! FIST OF THE LIGHTNING DRAGON GOD!**

He enormous giant lightning dragon serpent even more came down from the dark clouds ,all 4 of them circle down unleashed a shockwaves lightning bright flashes all around then the light down to see an unconscious ivan without his armor make everyone so awe as laxyia hugged umbrellec tightly

Laxyia: THAT WAS FREAKIN AWESOME !

Umbrellec: thanks, is nothin. (ruffle her head)

laxyia: hey! dad I got my hair look cool!

Umbrellec chuckle.

 **Timeskip**

After raven tail is disband and ivan along his member except flare, is arrested then announcer begin, wendy is meeting up with koan.

Koan: okay wendy, just go wild like you mean it ! and stupendious as ever ! even bring them all laugh and smiles.

Wendy: right!

with Austin

Austin aftering talking with layixa and Makarov, he then turn as see came is Cheila,she turn and blushes to meet the orange hero face to face.

Ausitn: oh hi there, you must be Cheila from laimia scales.

Cheila: hi austy!

She came and hugged him.

Austin: is nice to meet another god slayer including a sky element one.

Cheila: yep! I heard so munch about you and rumors!

Austin: that munch?

Cheila: yep! Every single one of them!

Austin: well I see, and I guess you know my aliens as well.

Cheila: yes please!

Austin: okay name the alien you wanna see.

cheila: a real cute one! Please!

Austin: well seem your very happy and jumpy, I guess i'll see what I got.

He slap his megatrix as he's now a small stuff bunny with an orange scarf and the megatrix on his back

?: **MR. FLUFFY!** (looked himself) a new alien huh? Well I guess this will have to do.

She screamed and hugs the plushy alien.

Cheila: YOUR SOO FLUFFY! I WANT TO KEEP YOU FOREVER!

Mr fluffy: but I'm at fairy tail.

Cheila: but your so fluffy!

Mr. Fluffy: i know and your pretty cute too.

She blushed and hugged harder. Then he squeak cutely when his head to her chest.

Cheila: I'M KEEPING YOU!

Mr fluffy turn back to normal as his head to her breasts, as she blush and smile seductive While giggle.

Cheila: oh I'm definitely keeping you to myself~.

Austin: well still at fairy tail, but don't mine you come to have fun with me my sky goddess.

She smiled and hugged his head tighter and deeper to her breasts.

Austin smile then they went in private as she moan when he fondle her big breasts.

Austin: you have very nice soft pillows.

Cheila: oh~~.

He give her a kiss as she moan then kiss him back when he spank and grope her butt.

Austin: well, for a girl to wendy's height, you have a nice ass as well.

Cheila: Mmm~~, I never thought that you can bring my lust~.

Austin: i have my ways.

Cheila: then you'll love this my fluffy austy~(she pull his pants down then look at his cock and lick her lips) cant wait to have some cream feeling too~.

They strip their clothes as they begin to do the 69, she kiss the top and licking his dick all over then begin sucking it as well bopping her head up and down. Austin licking and grab her buttcheek wide up to see her wet pussy. He begin to suck it faster and lick it deeper, they both moan of very good pleasure that they giving each other, when they go faster they about to let it go, austin cummed inside of her mouth and she squirt her juice out that austin enjoy it, they got up.

As cheila swallowed his cum and lick her lips.

Cheila: Mmm~~~, that was so good~.

Austin: and you'll love this.

He bit her lips, collarbone and neck as she moan and made a bigger blush, then her bat start to feel funny and so dose her butt, then beautiful feathered sapphire wings with pink feathers sprouted from her back and a pink tail grow from her butt.

Austin: now for the biggest sweet of all.

He show his cock to her pussy, she didn't hesitate as shove her pussy in make her moan. He pounding her super super fast, in and out as she wrapped her legs on his waist while he fondling and twisting her nipples a lot, kissing her more and more then he spanking her ass a lot along groping it more, cheila roll her eyes up to her skull, sticking her tongue out and a goofy smile as she moan like crazy.

Cheila: OOOOOOOOOOHHHHH~~~~~~~~~! SSSSOOOOOOOOOO GOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDD!

Austin: I'M CUMING!

He cummed enormous a lot inside of her pussy deeply, she panting while still hugging his head to her breasts.

Cheila: so good~ so sweet~.

 **With koan**

Koan with wendy as she panting been cummed, she made her breasts and butt the same size as cheila's.

Wendy: wendy like it~.

 **Timeskip**

it's now match four of the day and coming in the arena gonnan fight is cheila against wendy as they run out of to the arena, they both tripped on some rocks.

Austin: one thing of them

Koan: they have in common of it

They teleport as austin help cheila up and koan help wendy up as they dusted them.

Austin: you okay my cherry blossom?

Koam: you alright my cute sky maiden?

Cheila happily hugs him and wendy did the same to koan

Austin: okay cheila you can do this.

Koan: go wild wendy

Austin and koan: also cheila/ Wendy, if you do a good job, then I'll let you play with the plushy of me and my cute alien form as well.

Both of them have hearts for eyes and more of them floating around.

Austin: good luck

Koan: go crazy ! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

They teleported away then the two girl looked each other

Wendy: _this is where i try for, i have to give it all i got and get fluffy koany!_ Ready?!

Cheila nodded as she suddently start to think of a plan.

Cheila: _whats this? My brain is now possessing much faster, this is how austy-poo dose in battle all the time?! AWESOME!_

Austin: oh boy, which I didn't have to ad that to her

Koan: well to late for that

Wendy make two magic circle.

Wendy: **ENCHANT! VERNIER! ARMS! SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!**

She start dodging the thick lines of air.

Wendy: she so fast!

Then cheila gathering a black and purple wind spinning spiral to her right palm.

Cheila: **OH NORTHERN WIND BECOME THE BREATH OF A GOD WHO WRECKS ACROSS THE LAND! SKY GOD: BORIOS!**

Then a tornado of the black wind hit her

Carla: no wendy!

Natsumi: is black wind.

Orge: this cant be.

Sara: another one?

Austin: so that's her sky god slayer magic in her way? Interesting.

Wendy stop the black wind with her own wind

Cheila: oh wow! You can actually dodge it, in that case.

She fired whipping black wind as she turn to notice cheila running up already there.

Cheila: **WINDO WIND, BROWS THE SKY AND RIP THE LAND TO SUNDER! SKY GOD'S DANCE!**

A black whirlwind send wendy up to the sky and cheila jump up.

Cheila: now for the fun part!

Wendy: **SKY DRAGON'S TALON!**

Cheila: whoa!

A black whirlwind send wendy up to the sky and cheila jump up

Cheila: now for the fun part!

Wendy: **SKY DRAGON'S CLAW!**

Lift her feet to then swing it to unleashed a large wind blast at her but she dodge it as they land and they puff their cheeks.

Wendy: **sky Dragon...**

Cheila: **sky god...**

Velvet: huh?!

Gajeel: hold on what did she say?

Mavis: that's lost magic

Koan: **INCOMING!**

Wendy: **ROAR!**

Cheila: **BELLOW!**

Velvet: another god slayer?!

Both unleashed a large clashed of wind and black wind. As the wind blows powerfully koan and austin are not affected only there accessories are blowing with the wind.

Austin: your proud of wendy's growth K?

Koan: she was ready for this and beside Australia, nice to see another god slayer possessed the same element as us.

Austin: it sure is. And I'm surprised that she is a big fan of me, I wonder if they'll be others who share her enthusiasm.

Koan: you'll see and i know you mate her.

Austin: (blush and nervously laugh) i never thought she didnt hesitate.

Koan: anywho velvet, zancrow and orge and us possessed god slayer magic.

Wendy: I wasn't expecting this.

Cheila: well lyon told me about you I was really excited that i learn to use magic from more to mine. Maybe a little too excited, sorry did i go overboard?

Wendy: no I'll be fine, this is a fight after all.

Cheila: since where here might as well have fun with it right?

Wendy: yeah I guess so, I never figure out to fight with others, can be sort of entrainment for other people, but I'll do best for fairy tail and have fluffy koany!

Cheila: (wink) I like your attitude wendy!

Then I'll fight hard and love for lamia scale and my huggy austy!

Wendy and cheila smirk very wider, wendy show her demonic and angelic wings match her dragon wings, her animal feature and Cheila show her dragonic wings and Dragon feature

Then wendy begin sucking the air.

Cheila: oh wow you really do eat air! This will be a blast! I'll eat my air too! (sucking the air as well)

There sucking on the air around them gathering as much magical energy as they can.

Austin: wow.

Koan: hehehe this is gonna be good!

Austin: totally.

Wendy: **dragon slayer secret arts:**

Then she make a magic circle beneath her feet.

Porlyusica: she faster then one of them at such young age

Natsumi: here it comes

Lucy: yeah!

Pantherlily: wendy learn secret technique?

Happy: a really strong one too

Carla: she quite the resortful.

Cheila: what are you doing now? Are you trying to trap me? But your in here too, wait…

Wendy: **SHATTERING LIGHT! SKY DRILL!**

She launched a enromous sky blast of the spiral spinning drill hit cheila to the ground.

Austin: wow.

Koan: incredible, but is not done yet, that attack strong but cheila can heal herself as well.

Austin: hmm, self healing magic, from the sky god magic.

Koan: yet both of them will maybe a match depends they go all out.

Austin: I agree, like zancrow and natsumi's fight, she have the upperhand but now. For both cheila and wendy is different.

Koan: different of using other magic they have now.

Austin: I know wendy has much experience from us, but Cheila just started to understand what I can be capable of, but that wont stop neither of them, let's watch and see.

Koan: yeah.

As so on mato mistakenly thought cheila is done but turn out not, healing herself and the wounds shocked wendy.

Cheila: your not hurt are you, I thought we could play more.

Wendy is breathing hard.

Austin: let make it more interesting for them shall we?

Koam: gladly, oh wendy!

Austin: cheila!

They turn to the two boys.

Austin and koan: if you win this or maybe end up a tie, I'll take you chiela/wendy to a date and is on me, if you go all out on this fight.

That made them go overdrive of hearing this.

Cheila: _oh hell yes!_

Wendy: _I'm going all out!_

They both grin wider as wendy laugh madly insane as cheila ready, they zoom in speed as wendy using both sky devil slayer and sky dragon slayer while cheila using sky god slayer and sky dragon slayer on her, the continued to throw each other wind magic

Wendy: **SKY DEVIL'S SPIRAL SPINNING BLADE!**

Cheila: **SKY DRAGON GODS, WRATH SPEAR BLADES!**

They fought hard and fast, making a bit impact exploding winds all around the area, eventually they start to get tired.

Cheila: your, (panting) pretty, (panting) wendy.

Wendy: thanks,(panting) you too, I got stronger with(panting) koany, (panting) he's the best.

Chiela:(panting) same, with austy.

Austin and koan are smiling at them

Austin: seem this is gonna be a tie.

Koan: yeah the minute about to be up at any second.

Austin: but they give it there all right?

Koan: yabba duh.

Then the time is up.

Announcer: you know what that means, times up!

Everybody cheered, Austin and koan came down.

Austin pick up chiela bridal style and koan pick up wendy to his back

Austin: I'm proud of you cheila.

Koan: you did a wonderful fight out there wendy.

 **Timeskip**

Austin is walking with cheila.

Austin: _of what ivan said earlier, what does it mean? I better speak to mavis when this is over._

Cheila: are you okay austy poo?

Austin: yeah just thinking that's all, anyway a promise is a promise of a date and...

He then pull out a fluffy stuff bunny that looks like mr. fluffy.

Austin: this.

Cheila: EEEEEEEEEEE! (Hugs it tightly)

Austin: yep, where you like to go on our date?

Cheila: well, wanna grab a bit to eat? After that match i'm hungry.

Austin: sure, my treat, anything you want.

She smiled and loop around her arm around his.

Chiela: i know a good place to eat.

 **With koan**

Wendy is happily hugging Koan in her arms.

Koan: you was amazing wendy, like really stupendous.

Wendy: thank you koany, Mmm~ your fur fram is warm…. Zzzzzz…..

Koan: hahaha, koan remember a time when you, levy, Lucy, erza, scarlet and juvia was drunk that time

 **Flashback**

Koan, austin, jet, droy is walking after the training of the beach and mavis visit. The teams in a luxury hotel. As they all in blue kimonos.

Austin: well natsumi and grace is out sleep since they compete to each other.

Koan: yeah, good thing we can take a break.

Austin: even if we are gods, we're still mortal.

Koan: dude we're half gods and beside even we just playing humans, what so most of being of gods?

Austin: yeah your right

Droy: where's erza and they others?

Jet: i think there in this room.

Austin: let's go check on them.

When they checked there the girls room they see Levy, Lucy, Erza, Scarlet, and Juvia are all drunk.

Koan: found them

Austin: oh boy and there drunk.

Erza: there's not enough alcohol!

Scarlet: we need more!

Wendy:( swirling eyes) my head's spinning….

Juvia:( anime tears) wendy, hang in there…

Lucy: hey, juvia, let's play.

Levy: ahahaha! This is fun!

Droy: d-did they.

Jet: finished all the food!

Koan: they look fun and awesome when there drunk.

Austin: wonder who gave them the drinks? (look up mavis kinda drunk) even her too.

Then an empty hit droy by erza as she and her twin have flaming aura.

Erza: shut up droy, get over here and start drinking.

Scarlet: And get pouring while you're at it...in fact...

Erza and scarlet: get me more alcohol!

Koan: hahaha sweet.

Then scarlet throw an empty to knock jet k.o.

Make koan and austin take them to another room.

Juvia: you can't do that! Darling belong to me!

Erza: get of off me!

Austin:(walk up to erza) easy erzy, (petted her head) be a good girl and you might get a drink.

Erza: you thin a pe-

then she instantly acted like a cat.

Erza: meow!

Austin:(kiss her) so cute.

Erza: (pouted) w-well uh, fine.

Koan: what about you scarlet? Will you behave like a good girl? (whisper her ear and nibble it)

She moan and meow then nodded.

Koan chuckle then turn to notice lucy staring at him.

Koan: what is it lucy?

Lucy: stare….

Koan: yellow what doing?

Lucy: stare...(her vision think see two koan)

Koan: cool me didn't know a staring contest.

He start to stare back at her.

Koan: stare….

Wendy: hey…. Koany is spinning…

Koan: spinning top! Hahahaha!

As lucy blink as she have a happy smile.

Koan: what is it?

Lucy: wow, there are two koany!

Levy: lulu, now can there be to koans?! But theres two austys ahahahaha!

Austin: maybe levy, and you look sexy like that by the way.

Levy: ahahahaha! Oh you! Ahahaha.

Juvia: (hug his arm) darling, have a glass.

Austin: hehe of course.

Juvia: (anime tears) my darling, I'm so happy you see me in my swimsuit afternoon and enjoy it, it make me feel warmth with you.

Austin: anything for my sexy mermaid dragon.

Juvia: (start to cry a little) waaaa! I'm is so happy!

She hugged him more then put his face to her breasts as he chuckle.

Erza and scarlet swing there swords around thinking of george and jennifer but stop as they lean to their husband with their chest press to them.

Scarlet: (turn at koan while petted his head) is that you koany?

Koan: yep.

She hugs her and smiled.

Erza: is that you austy?

Austin: sure is.

Erza purred and rub her head onto his.

Levy: kissy for my austy! Ahahaha this is really fun!

Austin: yep.

Lucy came with an eggroll with the chopstick.

Lucy: hey, have some egg. Say " ah"~.

Then koan ate it and swallowed it.

Koan: hmm pretty good lucy.

She laughed drunkenly.

Koan: so sexy and a view of your chest make it more cute for you.

She purred and hugs him.

Lucy: make me purr.

He nodded as he petting her chin making her purr more.

Koan smirk as he begin fondle her butt and her breasts make her moan and meow at the same time

Lucy: more, pwease more~~~~.

Koan: sure kitty

Spank her ass as his camera floating

Koan: glad to record this

 **End flashback**

Koan: and then aust and i got drunk , turn out cana order her drink and the people got it mixed up. My root beer and austin's tea as we add some sweet with it got us drunk when we enter the spa bath with the girls.

 **Flashback**

At the hot spa with wendy, levy, scarlet, erza, lucy, carla, and juvia.

Wendy: I finally feel awake.

Erza: yeah, i don't remember a thing. why the guys so scared?

Scarlet: i don't know.

They notice came out of the water is austin and koan as they was holding bottle meaning there drunk.

Austin: (drunkly looking around) is uh, right of finding this location?

Koan: no is, is not damn it! Is (moving drunkly then hiccup) is not the place, we teleported to this spa bath.

Austin: oh yeah (turn erza and the girls) oh hey they're, hey erzy, why all sweating?

Erza: we just got out of the bath.

Austin: hey, uh i was wondering ( hic ) and why we in a huge tub?

Erza: this is a hot spa bath

Austin: so uh, all the, like what or the first time those requip like, how you ( hic) see them or grab them?

Levy: guess drunk austin is dumb.

Austin: hey! You! like how you was, smother me when you have fun, like your hair is hot and wild like you smother me of kisses.

Lucy: I wonder what drunk koan is?

Austin: oddly that dragon dont have clothes -

Koan: aust I swear of god, you think too hard dude, is slightly freaking me and pissing me out! (turn lucy) honestly you girl don't remember shit when you was drunk!

Lucy: how we know.

Koan: well look at this i record will help

He show the girl the video camera as as the girls each surprise ,blush and embarssed.

Erza: oh dear.

Scarlet: we're that drunk?

Wendy: oh boy.

Juvia: eep.

Lucy: eh heh heh….

Levy: no wonder i taste something nice.

Koan: and now i need be comfy.

Austin:(look at his scarf) why is my oh uh, why is so long? I mean i dont have a problem. It just uh , why is so long? I mean i don't cold nor how come i don't feel to hot with it?

Levy: should we do something?

Koan: (turn at wendy) your voice is like ikaros! How is that possible!

Wendy: i don't know.

Austin then lean to erza's chest as she smile to petting his head.

Austin: you know that your cute right?

Erza: I know.

Koan: all of your voice is similar and carla you got drunk too.

Carla: what i did do?

Koan: rode oshawatta, happy and dex star as a donkey you call them.

Carla: oh…

She blush super nova

Lucy and scarlet hugs koan's arm as petting his hair then he purring while Wendy hug his chest.

Koan: so niiiiiiiice...

Austin: i...i...i agree

Erza and juvia hugs his arm and levy hug his chest

Austin: would do uh, um oh um, that stuff as drunk? It was cool.

Koan: koan agree cuz for god sake that was awesome even you lucy!

Levy: lets just sleep like this.

They norice the boys already asleep

Lucy: oh koany

Erza: oh hasty

End flashabck

Wendy: it was nice

Koan: yeah so shall we?

 **Meanwhile**

Akasu have conversation with Irene, minato, and mortum then suddenly came is non other then drang

Akasu: drang, sweetie is nice to see you.

Drang: you too mother, now tell me...who's the punk making us dragon easy to tame?


End file.
